A Possible Encounter for a Phantom
by NeoMark
Summary: 16 year old Kim Possible is hired by the mayor of Amity Park to deal with a certain ghost boy. Checking out Casper High, she meets 14 year old Danny Fenton, who is immediately smitten with her. Will she learn his secret? Will their respective allies and enemies get involved? More importantly, will they become friends or foes... or something else?
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting with the Mayor

Chapter 1: A meeting with the mayor

Middleton, a town in the United States on the Western half. There lived a 16-year-old girl, who was known for her motto of how she can do "anything". She ran a website where she would handle whatever difficult task people would send her. Whether it was dealing with theft or to stop a would-be world conquering mad scientist. People knew her, the teenage cheerleader who manages to fight off the bad guys while getting straight A's. She didn't have a secret identity, but she wasn't hounded by fans. She still had her problems, schoolwork, her ego sometimes getting in the way and boys being turned off by her skills.

Miles away from her is another teenager.

Amity Park, another town in the United States on the Western half. There lives a 14-year-old boy, who secretly fought off ghosts and spiritual entities as a superhero. Only his best friends and his older sister knew about his abilities. In secret, he avoids dealing with people. He doesn't want to be a celebrity for his powers and enjoys having his own personal life. He does things even his two best friends don't know about, like see movies and shows they don't like or listen to music neither of them would ever listen to. He's at the bottom of the social order, but he still continues to try and have a life as he protects the city from spiritual threats.

If they don't meet, they'd eventually find romance with their closest friends. However, what would happen if they became involved in each other's lives?

* * *

Do-do-doo-do.

The redhead heroine answers her communicator as she heads to the gymnasium for cheerleader practice. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Her friend, the underaged genius Wade, acted as the head for her website as people sent her messages for help.

"You got a request for help, from the mayor of a place called Amity Park."

Kim looked suspicious about this name. "The horror movie place?"

"No, that's Amity-_ville_. Amity Park is a town known for, believe it or not, ghosts."

Kim scoffs. "There's no such thing as ghosts, Wade."

"Say the girl who fought a guy with a magic artifact that turned him into a jackal monster."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Point taken. So, when do I meet him?"

"Actually, he's coming to meet you after practice."

"He is?"

* * *

Outside the high school, a limo arrives. Coming out is the aforementioned mayor, a man with a ponytail whose very appearance screams supervillain, especially with that evil grin on his face.

"So, this is where I'll find her." He says to himself.

"Excuse me!" A loud voice calls out. The man it came from, Mr. Barkin, arrives. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Indeed, I'm looking for a miss Kim Possible."

* * *

Inside, Kim and the other cheerleaders have been doing their routine for a half hour by now.

"Okay, girls!" Kim calls out. "Let's try this again."

"Miss Possible!" Mr. Barkin calls out as he enters. "You have a visitor." Kim sees the visitor, the man who arrived in the limo. "This is Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park."

"Ah, so you are Kim Possible!" Mayor Masters says and he walks to her. "I'm afraid I cannot wait any longer, I must speak with you.

"Well, I guess it's fine." She turns to look at the rest of the squad. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

In Amity Park, Danny Fenton and his friends walk together as they head home after school finished.

"So." Sam, the goth girl, is the first to speak. "Saturday night plans?"

"Straight forward video games!" Tucker says proudly.

"I'm going to listen to the latest punk rock albums." Sam says with pride. They both look at Danny. "You?"

"My dad and I are catching a movie together. My mom thinks we need to spend time together outside the lab."

"Well, she's not wrong." Tucker says.

"Oh look…" Sam says scornfully. "Someone's still here."

"Ugh, losers." Paulina, the head cheerleader and Danny's former crush, says scornfully as she and Dash are talking together. "Do you mind? Dash and I are talking."

"Well, then get out of our way!" Sam says.

"Dash!" Paulina shouts commandingly. "Get rid of the nobodies."

Dash pounds his fist into his hand proudly. "With pleasure."

A scream is heard. All of the teens look in the direction of the scream as a large, ghost blob appears down the street, causing terror.

With Dash and Paulina looking away, Danny and his friends make a break for it as he finds cover to do his thing.

"Why is it we never meet any _nice_ cheerleaders?" Tucker asks.

"_Nice?!_" Sam asks disgusted. "If there are any nice cheerleaders, they'd have done something by now. The odds of meeting a nice cheerleader is extremely unlikely in our lives!"

Danny does his best to ignore them as he finds a tree as cover. He goes behind it as his friends keep an eye out for onlookers.

"Going ghost!"

* * *

"I'm glad we could talk, Kim Possible." Vlad Masters says in the school hallways. "I need you for an important task involving a certain… problem."

"Is it some kind…" She uses air quotes. "_Ghost?_"

"Oh… believe me. They are real." He hands her a file with some papers. "There is one in particular I think you can help me with."

Kim takes the file and opens it. The first thing she sees is a photo of a teenage boy, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"This him?" She asks. "He's kinda cute."

"Well, that so-called cute boy is Danny Phantom. He acts like some kind of superhero, but he does more harm than good. Starting Monday, I'd like you to help weed him out."

"How do I do that?" She asks as she closes the file.

"I spoke with the head of your school for permission for your absence, you will be scoping out the places he's known to haunt, while also doing a small favor for me. You see, I have reason to think a special device being built to deal with him might be getting stolen next week. I'll fill you in when you arrive in Amity Park."

"Sure, Ron and I will meet you there." She says as she places the file in her backpack.

"Ron?"

"My best friend, also my sidekick. We do our adventures together."

"Ah, him." Vlad now remembers who that is from Kim's site. He dislikes this buffoon, he reminded him of a younger Jack Fenton. "I'm afraid, to make things easier, you should go it alone."

"Truthfully sir, I'd like to at least ask for Ron to come first."

Vlad shrugs. "As you wish."

* * *

"No!" Ron shouted at his table in Bueno Nacho. "Not only is there no Bueno Nacho there, Ron Stoppable does not do ghosts!"

"Uh-uh! No ghosts!" His naked molerat, Rufus, agrees with him as he crosses his front legs like arms.

Kim just shook her head.

* * *

**Timeline wise, this takes place before Phantom Planet and So The Drama, that way neither of them are in any relationship.**

**Personally, I never was genuinely fond of Sam, I didn't think she was a good love interest.**

**As for Ron... well, sometimes he's funny and sometimes he's... well, not. I'm not sure about him being Kim's eventual boyfriend either.**

**But those are just my opinions. Here, I'm planning on bringing these two together.**

**Any thoughts or comments?**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Cute

**Chapter 2: Meet Cute**

It was early Monday morning, Kim has arrived in Amity Park from a private plane, owned by the CEO of Crusty's, a rather grossly named pizza chain.

"Thanks for the lift, sir!" She greeted.

"Anytime!" He says from the plane. "It's the least I can do after you saved my secret recipe from being stolen!"

Kim got her luggage and made it to where her ride would come for her. Not too long later, a limousine came. She figured it must be the mayor's. She's proven right as he lowers the window on the backseat.

"Ah! Miss Possible. Come in!"

Kim takes her luggage with her as she enters the limo. She takes her seat, her luggage nearby at all times.

"I don't suppose this will be a quick mission."

"Afraid not, I will need your services for who knows how long." Vlad speaks in a way that Kim found rather suspicious. "Anyway, after we get you breakfast and freshened up, I'd like you to try scoping out the school, Casper High."

"Casper High?"

"Danny Phantom makes most of his appearances there. _Maybe_ you'll see him in action." He has a smile on his face, one that suggests he knew more than he led on.

* * *

A typical Monday for Danny Fenton. Arrived, pranked by Dash, uses powers to get out of the locker and phased Dash's lock off his locker so that someone else with a grudge could mess with him.

"Sorry Dash, actually, I'm _not_… but I'm not letting you get in my way." Suddenly, a wisp of cold comes out of his mouth and Danny is on alert. "But it looks like someone else has plans." Danny decides to enter the boy's bathroom and, after making sure no one is around, decides that its time. "I'm going ghost!"

Morphing with the ring of energy around him, Danny Fenton becomes Danny Phantom. Phasing through the door, Phantom prepares for battle.

Out of nowhere, a ghost vulture swoops in and tackles Danny. Danny quickly recognizes this by the fez as one of Vlad's vultures.

"Gotcha, punk!" He says to the ghostly superhero.

"What does Vlad want _now?!_" Danny demanded to know.

"Just to mess with you!" The vulture says.

"Mess with _this!_" Danny blasts the vulture off. He then gets up and flies into the bird, punching it in the beak.

"Get him, boys!"

The other two vultures, as they normally appear in a trio, appear to attack Danny again.

"I so don't have time for this." Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos.

"No! Wait!" One of the vultures calls out. It's too late as the thermos begins to suck them in. "Not now! Not now!"

As they are now trapped inside, Danny closes the thermos.

"Not now?" Danny questions what they said. "Were they planning something?" Danny notices the clock on the wall, it reads 7:58. "Oh man! I gotta hurry!" Danny quickly returns to human form and makes a break for it. After going down the hallway, he makes a hard right as he hurries. "I am so late!" Danny looks behind him. "What'd those bird brains want?!" He's too busy running while looking back that he doesn't notice someone in front.

They both collapse from their collision, Danny landing on his rear as this person lands on their back. Danny manages to sit up.

"Oh, crud! I'm sorry!" Danny apologizes. He gets on his knees to talk to this person. "I wasn't looking where… I-"

He gets a good look at this person. It's someone he's never seen before. This person makes his eyes widen. A blush comes to his face and his mouth opens a bit.

"I-I'm fine." Kim says. She manages to sit up, leaning back and using her arms to prop herself up. Once she opens her eyes, she gets a good look at Danny.

This causes Danny to be shocked and fall back down. He's now on his back as he watches Kim stand up. She leans down and gives him her hand.

_Whoa… she's… whoa._

Danny takes a moment to admire how she looks. Her soft and smooth looking skin, Caucasian skin, large green eyes and auburn hair. He can tell just by looking she's taller than him, and he can also correctly guess by her physique she's very athletic. However, he also notices something else. Compared to every girl he's ever found attractive, whether it's Paulina, Star, Ember, Valerie, Kitty and even Sam, this girl's looks beats them without question. She's… amazing.

"Gonna take it?" She asks with a friendly tone.

Danny is quickly snapped back to reality as he realizes what's happening. Slowly, Danny takes her hand. The moment her fingers links with his, something flashed in his whole body. A warm, comforting feeling goes through him that he's never felt before. Once he's up, Danny quickly looks to their hands touching and pulls his own back.

"Th-thanks…" Danny says. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm not a student, I'm just here for something else. I guess that makes you my first friend here."

_Friend? She wants to be friends? With me?_ He thought with some level of joy.

"Got a name?"

"I'm Danny." He says nervously as his eyes dart away. "Danny Fenton."

"I'm Kim Possible."

"Kim… Possible?" Danny recognized that name as some teen hero who has a website on the internet. "I've heard of you! I didn't think you were a real person."

"Well, I am." She says while she raises her arms in an "I'm right here" way with a smile.

"Oh… um. Anyway…" Danny looks away again, blushing. "Sorry for, you know, bumping into you and making you fall."

"No big!" She says. "It was just an accident."

"Really?" Danny asks. She nods. "Thanks, Kim."

"Sure, no problem Danny." She smiles.

It takes Danny a moment, but as they look at each other, a smile forms on his face. His eyes are now half closed as he looks longingly at her.

_She's… so cool._

"Uh, Danny?" Kim asks, concerned for him.

"Yeah…" Danny responds.

"Were you in a hurry or something?"

"What?" He says in his still lovestruck state. The bell rings, snapping him out of it. "Oh no! I'm late!" Danny runs past her. "Nice meeting you!"

"Okay, bye!" Kim says as she waves to him. She then turns and looks at a piece of paper. "Nice kid, but I better find this room. Wait a minute." Kim looks back to where Danny ran away and follows him.

* * *

Danny makes it to Mr. Lancer's class, though his teacher gives him a disappointing look.

"Late again, Danny?"

"I…" Danny thought about what to say. "I had a problem and…" He notices Dash is snickering. "So…"

"It's my fault!"

That voice he just heard earlier is behind him. Danny looks behind and sees the girl he just met, Kim Possible.

"Ah, Miss Possible!" Mr. Lancer says. "I've been told you'd be visiting."

The class looks to this girl. Many of the boys, including Tucker and Dash, stare in awe at this attractive girl. The girls, including Sam and Paulina, glare at her.

"Anyway, it's _my_ fault Danny here was late. We kind of bumped into each other."

"Really?" Mr. Lancer looks skeptically. "And you're both alright?" They nod. "Well, you're off the hook, Fenton… this time. Now take your seat." Danny nods and heads to his seat as Sam and Tucker look at him, somewhat relieved he's not in trouble. "Class, this is Kim Possible. Some of you may now her from the website as a 16-year old hero for hire. She's been asked to deal with some of the ghost trouble we've been having."

The students start speaking amongst themselves. But as they do so, Sam and Tucker whisper to each other.

"Dude!" Tucker whispers. "She's… _wow!_"

"She's also some cheerleader from what I heard, that makes her the enemy!" Sam whispers with annoyance.

"Maybe _your_ enemy!" Tucker responds as his eyebrows raise.

"What do you think, Danny?" He does not answer Sam. "Danny?"

Both Sam and Tucker notice Danny is the only person who isn't talking about Kim. Though they're both behind him so they can't see his face. They can't see him looking longingly at Kim.

In one brief moment, Kim looks in Danny's direction. This causes him to look away, his smile dropping as his blush remains.

Kim smiles.

_Cute kid, too bad he's too young for me._

* * *

**Well, our heroes have met. Danny's always been weak in the knees with cute girls, so Kim would make him practically incapable of walking.**

**And since Kim's 2 years older, of course she'd just start with him only being a "kid" to her.**

**But Danny's going to be spending more time with her, whether he realizes it or not. Hopefully he'll make a good impression.**


	3. Chapter 3: House Guest

**Chapter 3: House Guest**

The entire day, she was on his mind. Kim Possible, the girl who was nice to him immediately upon meeting him and was more beautiful than any girl he knows. He spent the entire day looking in her general direction when no one else was looking. She was there in second period, looking through the hallway. At third, where gym class happened, she was at the bleachers, and Danny kept looking in her way even though he kept tripping as a result. At lunch, he suggested they eat outside just because he tried to avoid any possible suspicion of him crushing on her, as she was in the lunch hall. The rest of the day was him taking a quick peak whenever she made an appearance.

He was now home. He decided to get his mind of the auburn girl by doing homework. It was then he heard the doorbell.

"Danny!" He heard his sister call out. "Mom and Dad are busy in the basement. Can you get that?!"

"Sure!" Danny called out. He gets up and starts going downstairs. "So far, I'm doing my best to get my mind off…" He makes it to the door and opens it. He finds the girl who has been on his mind all day. "Kim?!"

_"Hey Danny!" Kim says before putting her hands behind her back and smiling. "I know we just met and all, but I've been thinking about you and I realize…" She holds both arms up. "I'm **totally** in love with you!"_

_"Really?!" Danny asks happily. "You want to go out?!"_

_"No! I totally want to be your girlfriend! Now kiss me!"_

_Smiling, Danny leaned in at the same time as Kim. They both pucker up and are within a hair's length of kissing._

_It's at that moment Danny's daydream ends._

"Hey, Danny!" Kim, the real Kim, greets. "I didn't expect to see you here. But I guess since your last name is "Fenton" that you'd be related to the people I'm staying with. I guess we're going to be roommates for now, right?" She smiles. She notices now something about Danny that causes her smile to faulter. He's just stares at her, blankly. "Danny?" She looks concerned as she waves her hand in his face. "Hello?"

"K-Kim! Hey!" Danny snaps out of it. "I'm just… _surprised_ to see you."

_That's not a lie, please believe it._

"Can I come in?" She asks with her smile back.

"Sure!" He says, sounding more ecstatic than he figures he should have sounded. He quickly gets out of the way, gesturing like he worked at a restaurant and guides Kim inside.

"Danny!" His father calls out. "Who is it?" Jack Fenton arrives, seeing Kim Possible. "Ah! You must be Kim Possible! We've been expecting you."

"We/You have?" Danny and Kim ask together.

"Yup, my pal, Vladdie called. He asked us to let you stay and I agreed."

Danny was suspicious. "Mayor Masters asked us to be her hosts?"

"Yup. No problem there right."

Danny was quickly suspicious, but when he notices Kim is still next to him, he quickly blushes and looks back to his dad.

"Nope. No problem at all."

* * *

After his mother and sister join them in the living room, Danny's mother, Maddie, speaks with Kim.

"You can take the guest bedroom next to Danny's room." Danny's face flushes. "If you'd like, you can get settled there."

"Thanks, Mrs. F. I'll just take my stuff." Kim grabs her backpack and reaches for her luggage.

"I got it!" Danny exclaims. Everyone looks to him. "I mean…" He says more calmly. "I can carry it for you, Kim."

Kim shrugs with a smile. "Sure."

Danny takes the luggage by the handle and drags it along as he follows Kim up the stairs.

His parents and older sister smile and shake their heads at his actions.

"_So_ obvious." They say once the two are upstairs.

* * *

Danny takes the luggage into Kim's temporary room.

"Well…" Danny says with his fists at his hips and trying to look impressively heroic.

"Well?" Kim asks.

Danny just stands there, not sure what to say.

"I…" He drops his stance. "I gotta finish some homework, so… see you for dinner."

Danny walks out and returns to his room. There, he sits back at his bed to look to his homework. As he picks up a pencil, he feels someone sit next to him.

"You know…" Kim's voice is heard. Danny looks to her and blushes hard. "I'm not busy, so I don't suppose you need help?"

"Uh…" Danny's eyes dart from Kim to his homework and back repeatedly. "It's cool… I got it."

"Really? Can I at least check your work to see if you're right?" Kim asks.

"_Sssssssure…_" Danny says.

Danny then tries his best to write down his math homework as best as he can. He was dealing with his worst subject while this gorgeous girl sits next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, so far so good." Kim says. Hearing her voice causes Danny's arm to start shaking. It causes his writing to look crooked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Danny says quickly. "Just, you know… a bit nervous since this is my worst subject."

"Really?" Kim asks. "Which part is giving you trouble?"

"These." Danny is able to point to the two he skipped because they were that hard for him.

"I can help you out."

"Really?"

"No big!" Kim says. "Freshman math is nowhere near as tough as defusing a time bomb in under a minute." Kim points to the instructions. "I'll help you through it." Danny then lifts the pencil, but his presence around Kim is making him more nervous, so his arm keeps shaking. "Here, I can help with that."

Kim's arm goes around his shoulders and her right hand touches the back of his. Danny's face, which she can't see as she goes around him to look over his right shoulder, is almost as red as the areas of his shirt.

_She's touching me… **please** no ghosts…._

"I'll guide you."

After about a minute with their hands moving as one, Danny is able to write down perfectly. He pays full attention to Kim's words, memorizing them. However, it isn't just for school, he's memorizing how her voice sounds.

Within 5 minutes, his math homework is done.

"Thanks, Kim." He says.

"No worries." She says, letting go of his hand.

Danny felt cold in that hand now.

"Kids! Dinner!"

They hear Maddie Fenton call to them.

"Well, guess it's time to eat." Kim gets off Danny's bed.

Danny does so too as he is watching this girl leave his room. He follows her, his eyes so focus on her that he briefly misses the first step. Fortunately, he saves himself last minute before she even notices.

_That would have been seriously pathetic._

His sister, Jazz, was behind them, watching her brother with a bemused grin.

_That was seriously pathetic._

* * *

At dinner, the Fentons and their guest enjoy spaghetti with meatballs.

Danny eats as best as he can while doing his best to ignore the beauty sitting on the other side of the table. He kept his head down and chewed his food quietly. His sister, who sits to his right, notices this as Kim and their parents talk about her work in Amity Park on behalf of the mayor.

"Say, Kim?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to switch seats so I can talk with my parents?"

This caught Danny's attention.

"Um… sure?" Kim responds.

Both girls get up, taking their plates and switch seats.

Danny looks to his right and sees Kim eating. She smiles at him before continuing to eat. Danny's face turns redder than the sauce.

_Well played, Sis._

* * *

With dinner done, Danny heads back to his room. He's finally away from Kim, who keeps suffocating his thoughts. He walks to the dresser to get his pajamas out.

"Danny?"

_Kim!_

Danny looks back and sees Kim at his doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you were looking down at your good a lot, and your face was turning red. Are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah." He lies. He notices Kim walks up to him. "I'll be fine!"

"I do a lot of babysitting, so I have some experience in checking if someone is getting sick." Kim them places her hand on Danny's forehead. The physical contact causes Danny to turn red. "Well, you do feel warm."

_So do you._ He thinks.

"But I don't think it's serious. A good night's rest should do fine." She lets go of his forehead.

"Okay." Danny gives with a sheepish grin.

"Well, good night." Kim walks out his door and heads to her room.

"Night!" Danny grins and waves to her.

He stays that way even after she's no longer in sight. It takes 5 seconds before his hand lowers and he looks away while scratching the back of his head.

"What a dork." His sister's voice can be heard. Danny looks up and sees Jazz leaning in his doorway. "You are _so_ obvious."

She walks away. Danny is left glaring at where she just was.

Storming to the door, Danny closes it and goes back putting on his pajamas. Once he puts them on, he looks to his wall, where Kim's room is.

"I could… no. But…"

He walks to the wall.

_I could do it… but that'd be wrong._

"I shouldn't."

He then presses his hands and phases his head through the wall.

There, he sees Kim, at the bed, with her pajamas on the wall. She then unbuttons her pants.

Danny looks away. Once he rolls his eyes back to her, he sees Kim about to pull her green sleeveless shirt up.

He moves his head out, with a face redder than red.

"Why did I do that?"

* * *

In Kim's room once she changes, she hears her communicator go off.

She answers. "Wade?"

"Hey, Kim!" Her good friend greats.

"Kim!" Ron interrupts as he appears on the left of Kim's screen.

"Ron?"

"What's going on?! Have the ghosts gotten you?!" He asks loudly.

"Ron." She says flatly and seriously. "There are no ghosts."

"Really?"

"Yes. So far, it's just been a nice family. Two nice but eccentric parents and their teenage kids."

"Really? Your age?" Wade asks.

"Actually, just their daughter. Their son is 14."

"Is he cool?" Ron asks.

"He's… nice." Kim answers. "It's_ obvious_ he's starting to like me, I'm just playing oblivious so he's not embarrassed or anything."

"Well, don't act like that too long, KP. If he goes too far, just be honest with him."

"He's right, Kim." Wade adds in.

"I miss you too, guys…" She adds in annoyed.

* * *

That night, Danny and Kim sleep in their respective beds. Kim sleeps peacefully in a sleeveless green top with a heart and dark pants. Danny stays up with his pink pajamas. Unlike Kim, Danny is up, looking at the ceiling. He's still thinking about how he almost saw Kim undressing. All he saw was her unbuttoning her pants and reaching for the hem of her shirt. It was still enough to keep him up.

* * *

**So, this girl's staying at his place for a while. Poor Danny has to deal with someone so far out of his league living in his house for now.**

**I decided to have Kim be aware of Danny's obvious crush, but not comment on it for now. She doesn't want him to feel bad or anything.**

**So, there was this DP/KP fanfic, don't recall what it's called and I think it never lasted long, where similar a similar scenario to how Danny meets Kim and she stays at his place happens. This is my tribute to that story... that I don't remember the name of. I also made are of similar events on my DA page.**

**So, care to see what happens next?**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Possible It's Love

**Chapter 4: It's Possible It's Love**

It was now lunch at Casper High, Danny was with his friends at their usually table.

"And so there she was, at breakfast. I did my best to eat before I could leave for school." He notices Sam and Tucker are looking at him, unconvinced. "Why are you both looking at me that way?"

"Dude." Tucker chuckles. "You really think we're going to believe that? That Kim Possible, _the_ Kim Possible, is staying at your house and you had dinner with her?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Tucker." Sam adds with a smile. "It's just super unlikely. Note that we've known about a parallel dimension, time travel and alterations to reality. So, this is definitely _too_ unbelievable."

"Yeah." Tucker says as he takes a bite of his burger. "If you're telling the truth, then for all we know, she's going to sit with us…" He looks to his PDA's clock function. "Right… about…"

"Hey Danny!"

Kim's voice greets them. They look behind Danny and see that Kim is there.

Danny smiles. "Hey!" He realizes he sounded too excited and tones it down. "_Hey_. What's going on?"

"Well, I was doing a look around the school again and figured that since it was lunch, I should eat. I can't find Jazz so I came looking for you."

Danny immediately moves to the near edge on his left.

"Plenty of space."

Kim sits down, taking a lunch bag out of her backpack. She takes out a sandwich from it. She then notices Sam and Tucker.

"These two your friends?"

Danny realizes he hasn't introduced them. "Oh, right!" He gestures to them. "These are my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley".

Tucker just stares at Kim with his mouth open wide. Sam just gives her usual scowl with her arms crossed.

"Hi guys." Kim smiles.

"Y-you-your K-Ki-Kim Po-p-p-p…" Tucker mutters.

"Are you okay?" Kim asks.

"He'll be fine." Danny answers. "Relatively speaking."

Kim chuckles at that. This caused Sam to glare slightly.

"So, Kim…" Sam asks. "What are you doing sitting _here?_ You're a cheerleader, so why not sit with the others?"

Kim looks over to the A-list's table. She quickly noticed the Latina girl looking like a younger Bonnie, with the jock looking like Brick. She saw the jock throwing a paper ball at a skinny redhead kid with glasses as his friends laugh at him. She wasn't very fond of those who use their social status to get away with mocking others, hence why she doesn't act that way.

"No thank you. I like my new friends to be a little more human." She smiles in Danny's direction.

This gets a smile on Danny's face. Sam looks more annoyed than usual.

"_You're Kim Possible! I'm Tucker Foley!_" Tucker finally gets his words out.

All three of them star at the bespectacled boy with a large blush on his face.

Danny and Kim look to each other and giggle, Sam scowls and looks away from this.

Out of nowhere, Danny is pushed out of his seat, causing Kim and the others to gasp.

"Move it, loser!" Dash Baxter, the jock Kim saw bullying earlier, pushed Danny off and sits next to Kim. "Hey, babe. Name's Dash Baxter, star quarterback and-"

"Not cool!" Kim cuts him off. "Get off Danny's seat and apologize!" She says while pointing a finger at him.

Dash only scoffs. "Please tell me your joking?"

This immediately caught everyone's attention. A cheerleader, one older than Paulina, is standing up to Dash for Danny Fenton's sake. Even Sam and Tucker can't stop looking.

"No, I'm not. Don't tell me you're as flat as that haircut of yours?"

Danny immediately bursts out a laugh at this. This does not please Dash at all, who then picks up Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"Think that was funny? Let's see you laugh when-"

Dash doesn't finish his threat, as a hand grabs him by the back of his jacket and pulls him away from Danny. It's Kim, who then flips Dash onto the table and then glares in his eyes Her finger pointing in his terrified face.

"You even _think_ about hurting him again and I'll do more than flip you onto a table. Got it?" Dash slowly, with a look like he's going to cry, nods. Kim immediately adopts a friendly look. "Please and thank you."

Everyone in the entire cafeteria stares at what Kim just did. The A-listers are completely baffled that a cheerleader would beat up a quarterback to defend a nobody like Danny Fenton.

The main trio themselves are in awe, even Sam, who was the most unfriendly of them.

Tucker thinks._ This girl is awesome._

Sam thinks. _I'm suddenly too afraid to be confrontational with her._

Danny thinks._ I am **so** going to marry her._

"So?" Kim asks the trio. "How long is lunch?"

* * *

It would be when school ends do Danny and his friends leave with Kim by their side out the front doors.

"Didn't find anything?" Danny asks.

"Nope, no ghostly activity." Kim says. "So, what do you guys usually do after school?"

"Well, we usually-"

"Miss Possible!" Mr. Lancer calls out. The four look back and see him standing there, looking unpleased. "Come with me!"

* * *

In Principal Ishiyama's office, she sits at her desk, with Mr. Lancer at her side and Dash Baxter, looking smug, on her other side.

Danny and Kim are there together. Though he said he wanted Kim, Lancer allowed Danny to come with her.

"Miss Possible, we can't allow your actions today to go unpunished." Lancer says.

"Excuse me, that brute was harassing me and my friend and your giving _me_ trouble?" She points to Dash. "He's the one who-"

"Threw the winning touchdowns in the past few games this year that makes him exempt from scorn."

"_What?!_"

"Miss Possible." The principal adds. "We're afraid, mayor's word or not, we're going to have to report this."

"Really?" Kim adds. She then looks to Danny. "Danny, can I see your arm?"

"Huh?" Danny asks. Suddenly, realization hits him. "Oh!"

He walks up to Kim and shows his arm. Even though her touching his arm causes a blush, he was able to ignore it as she showed, on his left elbow, a scrape.

"Danny got this from Dash pushing him off his seat. And you're willing to let Dash be exempt from this?"

Principal Ishiyama. "Well…"

"I have contacts with all sorts of people. The government, anti-bullying movements, doctors, state senators…"

Mr. Lancer tries to cut in. "Miss Possible-"

"I could have Danny come to them and talk about how Casper High's faculty turns a blind eye to bullying that's physically harming him and the other students… unless I see you actually punish Dash for what he did. Let's see you deal with _that_ kind of publicity." She crosses her arms and gives a confident grin for good measure.

Both the principal and Lancer immediately look concerned as they share exchanges that make them realize how bad the fallout could be.

"I… see your point." Mr. Lancer says. "Dash Baxter…" Dash immediately looks surprised by this. "You're going to have detention for a week."

"What?!" Dash yells.

"I'm afraid Miss Possible is right…" Ishiyama adds in. "We've been getting complaints about you for the whole year anyway."

Dash gets angry and glares at Danny.

"This is your fault, Fenturd!" Dash storms to Danny and raises a fist.

Danny takes a step back but is saved when Kim gets in and puts Dash in an armlock.

"What did I say earlier?" Kim says threateningly.

"I'm sorry!" Dash cries. "I'm sorry!"

Kim lets go off his arm.

"Come on, Danny. We're leaving." Kim says as she takes Danny by the wrist and they leave the office.

During this time, Danny has his eyes on Kim. He can't believe it, a cheerleader who doesn't like Dash and is against bullying who wants to be his friend. Not to mention, she's very, **very** pretty.

_No, pretty doesn't describe her looks. Beautiful? No, maybe gorgeous._

Danny smiles and blushes as he looks to her. He looks down and keeps his thoughts of how amazing she is private.

"Danny?"

Danny snaps out of it. "Huh?" He finally notices they're outside the school and Kim was saying something.

"I asked you where did Sam and Tucker go? You said you guys go somewhere after school?"

"Oh, they probably went to the Nasty Burger."

Kim had a disgusted look on her face. "_Nasty_ Burger?"

"Don't let the name fool you. It's actually a great place."

* * *

They come to the restaurant that Danny was talking about.

"Huh, I like the retro look." Kim says.

"You know." Danny says. "It was supposed to be the Tasty Burger, but someone stole the T and put up the N. The owners just went with it."

"That sounds… comically lazy." Kim says.

Danny chuckles. "Let's find my friends."

They both enter and look around. It was at this moment, Kim noticed most of the patrons were teenagers. She figured this was a popular hangout for teens. She also noticed so many were quiet and staring at them.

"I don't see them, Danny."

"Huh… I guess they got tired of waiting." Danny figured now is a good time to spend time with Kim without any interference and to make up for being quiet last night and not conversing with her. "So, since we're here, want to try a burger?"

Kim shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Unbeknownst to them, Sam and Tucker haven't left. They're outside, on the other side of the street, with Sam looking in with binoculars.

"This feels wrong, Sam."

"How is this wrong?" She snaps without looking at him.

"I mean, this girl's not dangerous."

"She came to deal with ghosts, Tucker!"

"Yeah… but so far she hasn't shown us she's obsessed with zapping ghosts."

"For all we know, that's going to change!"

"But that's not just it." Tucker adds. "We're kind of committing a crime here and invading Danny's privacy."

"It's for his own good!" Sam snaps again.

"You mean like how he spied on you and Gregor?" Tucker adds.

He and Danny never really gave it much thought about Sam's actions with Valerie, they figured she was just being overprotective but let it go since Sam usually has their backs. They never really called her out for her hypocrisy when she snapped at Danny for spying on her because they were concerned for her, nor did she ever apologize. They chose not to deal with it out of fear she'd stop being their friend.

Sam quickly lowers her binoculars to glare at Tucker.

"We agreed to never speak of that or _that name_ again…"

Tucker holds his arms up defensively. He didn't even have the courage to say they didn't agree to that, only listened to Sam tell them not to.

* * *

Valerie arrives for her shift at the Nasty Burger, she puts on her uniform and goes to the register. As she prepares for an eventual customer, she saw Danny. But she didn't see Sam or Tucker with him, she saw someone else. It's a redhead with a darker hair color than his sister, as well as a more athletic and attractive frame than Paulina.

Her eyes widened and a hint of jealousy shot through her. How did Danny get to be with this girl who is clearly older than him?

Danny and Kim enjoy their burgers, not paying attention to prying eyes.

"So, Kim? How's the burger?"

"Not bad!" Kim smiled and admitted. "Don't tell anyone, but I think this is better than Bueno Nacho."

"Bueno Nacho?" Danny asks. "That gross fake Mexican place that Mexico banned for being so unauthentic?"

"Yeah… it's my best friend's favorite place. I don't have the heart to tell him I don't like their food."

* * *

In Middleton, Ron is at his usual table at Bueno Nacho. Before taking a bite of his Naco, he stops and looks horrified. Rufus looks concerned for him.

"Rufus…"

"Hmm?"

"I sense a… _disturbance_…"

* * *

"So, what's your friend like?" Danny asks.

"Ron's… nice." She wasn't entirely sure how to describe her oldest friend. "I guess the best way to describe him is that he's like… I guess someone like you. Only somehow _less_ mature…" That last one she felt comfortable admitting when Ron isn't around.

"So… he's not a jock, or drama geek, or anything like that?"

"Nope. He doesn't really belong to one specific social clique."

"Wow… the cheerleaders at Casper High would never talk to someone like that." Danny had to admit. "Can I transfer?" He asks semi-jokingly.

Kim laughs at this. This gets a smile on Danny's face.

Suddenly, her communicator is going off.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Kim gets up. "Be right back."

Kim walks over to the girl's restroom. Danny watches as she leaves before looking back to his food. He now notices most of the teens are still staring.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Danny!" Danny hears Valerie's voice calling to him. Looking towards the register, he sees Valerie there. "Who is that?!"

"Danny's hot new older girlfriend who beats up Dash!" Mikey, the unpopular redhead nerd, called out.

"Is that true?!" Valerie asks.

"Well… yeah." Danny realizes what he just said and holds his hands up defensively. "I mean no! I mean… she beat up Dash, but she's _not_ my girlfriend! I'm just getting a bite with her." Danny lowers his arms. "Besides, that's Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible?!" Valerie asks out loud. "That's Kim Possible?!" Danny nods. "I've read about her! She's awesome!" Valerie yells happily. "I almost hope you marry her when you're older so I can hang out with her!"

Danny blushes. To hear Valerie accepting of him being around Kim is good to him. Now if only he can convince Sam.

* * *

In the restroom, Kim is answering her device to see, not Wade, but her current employer.

"Ah, Miss Possible. Any luck with Casper High?"

"Afraid not. Unless the mystery meat is a monster in disguise, there's nothing remotely unnatural going on right now."

"I see…" Vlad answers. He then notices her surroundings. "Where are you now, exactly?"

"I'm at the local burger place called Nasty Burger. I'm with Danny, your friend's son."

"Ah, Daniel." A thought comes to Vlad's head. "Wait, you're on a date with a boy 2 years younger than you?"

"No!" Kim acts defensively. "It's not a date, we're just getting a bite." Kim looks around to make sure no one is around to hear her before whispering her next words. "He has an obvious crush on me, but I'm pretending to be oblivious as to hope he loses interest."

"I know Daniel pretty well, Miss Possible, I can assure that's highly unlikely."

"So!" Kim decides to end the talk. "Anything else?"

"Yes, well… do you recall that weapon I'm designing for Danny Phantom? Well, I have received word of a theft tonight at Axiom Labs, where it's currently stored. I need you to steal it before they do."

Kim looks suspicious. "You want me to steal something of yours? Why not just hide it or put it in a better safe?"

"So that the attempted thief will think it gone and not bother coming back. It's actually quite genius!"

"Well… I guess when you put that way it is." Kim shrugs.

"Perfect, come tonight. Make sure everyone is asleep before you go. Use your little "jet backpack" you've been known to use. Ta ta!" Vlad immediately disconnects.

In his office from his mansion, Vlad chuckles to himself while he pets his cat, who he named after the woman who rejects him, that lays in his lap.

"Daniel has become enamored with Miss Possible, Maddie. This is going to be easier than I thought!"

* * *

Danny couldn't believe the day he had as he lays in bed. First, Kim defended him from Dash, then she called out the heads of the school for not dealing with the bullying, then they ate together at Nasty Burger. She described her best friend as like him, only she described Danny as more mature. He paid for that meal, he could joke it was their first date when he's older. He figures if he makes a good impression then, years from now if they're both single, he could make a move and she'd be accepting.

He's really grown fond of this girl, he's infatuated with her big time. She's not only very attractive, she's also nice and cares about people, not at all like Paulina. During their meal, she talked about her adventures of fighting villains and seeing the world. She talked about her skill in cheerleader, martial arts and acing her tests. A bit braggy? Maybe, but she knows what she's doing. She talked about how she used to be a bit more egotistical when she was a freshman, but she's outgrown it, mostly. She even mentioned having a crush on the popular boy named Josh but she always got tongue-tied around him.

So, it turns out they're more in common than they thought. He's grown much from the start of his year when he got his powers. He's learned to have more confidence in himself and to be a more responsible hero. Plus, they both know pressure of being teenagers despite being of different social cliques and put people's well-being in front of their own. He used to get tongue-tied with girls like Paulina, but while he still finds her attractive, he recognizes she herself is rather shallow and dense. Kim isn't like that at all. She's nicer than Paulina, friendlier than Sam, doesn't have the same issues with ghosts as Valerie and is an all-around cool girl.

"I'm gonna do it." He says to himself. "I'm gonna ask her out… now." Danny jumps out of bed and walks to his door. He then looks at his digital clock and realizes its near midnight. "Uh… first thing in the morning." He then looks to the wall where he room is behind. "Maybe… one look won't hurt." Danny walks over to the wall and phases his head through.

While his invisible head peaks in, he sees Kim's bed is empty. Confused, Danny looks around and sees Kim by the window. She's wearing something different from her green tee, jeans and white shoes. It's a long-sleeved black top with gloves, khaki cargo pants and black shoes. She takes out what looks like a hairdryer from her backpack and aims it outside the window.

"Really wish I didn't have to do this." She says.

She fires, revealing it to be a grappling hook, she then zips out of the room.

"Where the heck is she going?"

* * *

**Fun fact about me, I'm part Mexican. I based the that part about Bueno Nacho on the real life Taco Bell. A super Americanized Mexican food place that Mexico has banned for being so unauthentic. In my head, Bueno Nacho is actually not well liked by Mexicans so I decided to throw that in.**

**That fanfic I mentioned before? It was called "Torn Between Two" and it also had Kim beating up Dash.**

**Looking back, I get real upset at how Dash got away with so much because he's the star quarterback. In real life, that'd never fly. So Kim threatening to expose this to people and put Casper High in trouble felt like a good idea to me.**

**But what next? Will Danny get involved in what Kim is doing? Find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: KP meets DP

**Chapter 5: Kim Possible meets Danny Phantom**

Danny couldn't understand it, why would Kim just go and leave. Once his head was out of the wall, he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe she's dealing with a villain? I've heard she fights some blue guy or a monkey man… maybe she could use some _ghostly_ help?" Smiling, Danny figured this is a good way for her to meet Danny Phantom and for him to make a good impression to her as a superhero. It was settled. "I'm going ghost!"

With an energy ring surrounding him, Danny goes from Fenton to Phantom.

With a desire to impress Kim Possible, Danny goes after her.

* * *

"So, this is Axiom Labs?" Kim observes, having used her jetpack after grappling out of FentonWorks. "I just gotta sneak in and grab the whatever it is the mayor wants." She pulls out a small thumb drive. "Good thing the mayor gave me this. Now, to find the main computer that controls this place."

Kim takes her jetpack and flies off, heading to the rooftop. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom flies in.

"What's she doing here?"

* * *

Finding an air vent, Kim takes her helmet off, leaving it and her jetpack behind. Crawling in, Kim can't help but snark.

"How is it that people always make these things so big? It's like they _want_ someone to sneak in. Not to mention they actually bother to _clean_ it!"

Kim's snarky comments can be heard all the way to the entrance she used thanks to it echoing off the walls. Danny can hear her and smiles.

"Wow… cool and with quips. She's like… my soulmate." He says dreamily before taking on a more serious look. "Still, why is she here?"

Kim crawls her way until she finds the computer room, looking down and seeing no one inside, she makes an opening with a small laser pen she carries and lands on her feet.

"Cool, now then…" She walks to the computer console and, upon finding where to insert it, plugs the flash drive in. "So, the master control code shuts down the entire place in 3… 2… 1…" On cue, the entire defense system turns off. "Perfect, now to get the mayor's… thing." She realizes she doesn't even know what it looks like. "Guess I'll know what it is when I see it."

Kim leaves the room and heads down the hall to the restricted sector. Once she's down, Danny Fenton peeks out the door.

He went into the airducts in human form and came out.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Once she's made it to the vault, Kim takes out an ID card that has "Vlad Masters" on it. "Thanks, Mayor Masters." Kim swipes the card in the scanner. The door opens. "That override is on a time limit, I better hurry." Kim runs in, but stops when she notices a series of beams that act as alarms all throughout the laboratory room. "Right, I figured there'd be more to this." Taking her grapple gun again, Kim fires a line to the center of the room, where the object in question is.

Danny Fenton walks towards where the room is. Figuring there's no harm, he decided to go ghost.

_Here we go… just don't fall._

Kim thought to herself as she walked the line of her grapple gun, which she wrapped around a nearby faucet, to the object in the center. Finally making it, she sees it's some kind of small dome, but there's something inside.

"Weird…" She bends down. "Is there something… alive in there?" Inside, she hears odd little screeches and some kind of scratching. "Well, whatever you are… you're coming with me."

"You know…" A young man's voice calls out to her, the voice of someone hovering a few feet behind her, that being Danny Phantom. "Most men rescue beautiful damsels_ from_ the monsters, not the other way around. I guess the times are definitely a changing."

Turning around, Kim sees Danny Phantom, hovering with his arms crossed and a grin.

_He **is** kind of cute for a floating kid._

"Well, you must be Danny Phantom, if I'm not mistaken." Kim gets up and manages to cross her line to him. "I finally get to meet you."

She now stands about a foot away from Danny.

"Kim Possible, I presume?" Danny pretends to not know her.

"Yup." Kim smiles as she kneels a bit to get to eye level. Her smile falters as she looks confused. "Have we met? You look… _oddly_ familiar."

"Oh… uh…" Danny places his arms at his waist and deepens his voice. "Afraid not, miss. I fear you have me mistaken for someone else!"

"Why are you talking like that?" She asks.

"Just… because…" Danny says in his normal voice as he blushes, realizing how close he is to Kim. "Anyway!" He shakes off the blush. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been hired to take this thing from a possible theft… which I see is going on now."

"Whoa!" Danny holds his hands up defensively. "I'm not here for… whatever that is."

Kim now places her on hands on her hips, looking unconvinced. "So, why _are_ you here?"

"Uh…" Danny realizes he didn't come up with a clever excuse. "Because… Amity Park and all nearby towns are my jurisdiction." He says with a shrug.

"More likely, you're here for whatever Mayor Masters has in store for you."

"Vlad is responsible for that thing?" Danny questions. "Okay, now I _have_ to see that thing."

"Which isn't happening!" Kim declared.

Danny makes a short laugh. "Look, no offense, you're clearly awesome when fighting ape samurai or whatever the internet says you handle, but I got superpowers. You've got no-"

Kim kicks him in the stomach, sending him launching into a wall.

Recognizing what happened, Danny looks up while putting a hand on his stomach.

"Don't underestimate me." Kim says as she bounces off the rope and lands on a nearby table. "I've taken on superpowered people before." She says as she takes a fighting stance, gesturing with her hand a come-and-get-me motion.

"Well, not how I wanted to spend quality time with her…" Danny mutters under his breath as he flies and lands on a nearby examination table.

"Just remember, if either of us lands on the floor, it sets off the alarm system."

"Thanks for the warning." Danny says as he takes his own fighting stance.

Both jump at each other.

Kim throws a kick, Danny blocks. Kim uses her other foot to kick his arm to return to her table. Danny responds by flying towards her to lightly tackle her off. Kim responds with a jump, one that lands her on the examination table. She then hops back to the rope and runs across it. Danny quickly notices this.

"Huh, that was quick. Okay, time for Vlad's new toy."

Danny flies over to the dome, only for him to get kicked in the back, sending him past it. He lands on top of one of the smaller table stations in the lab. Getting up, he sees Kim, using her grappling hook to hang from the ceiling.

"Still care to dance?" Kim asks.

Danny can't help but smirk. He flies to Kim, ready to grab her and phase her through the wall to get her out of the way. However, she then uses the grappling hook to move out of the way, going up to dodge him before releasing it enough to go back down. Danny flies back in her direction.

"I'm actually impressed." He says before Kim lifts her legs, kicking him and causing her to swing away. The force of the kick pushed him back. "Whoa!" Danny barely has time to react as she kicks him again from her swing back.

"Don't be so impressed that you lose focus!" She quips. She then looks up and presses the button that retracts the hook, allowing her to go back up. "Come on!" Danny notices this and is about to fly up when he notices the dome is unprotected and goes for it. Thinking quick, Kim looks around and sees a control box that reads "Security Controls". "Huh, _convenient_."

Swinging as hard as she could, Kim pushes the button that extends her grappling hook, allowing her to reach the box, opening it and pulling down the switch. The beams she had been avoiding gone, Kim now places her feet on the ground before pulling down her grapple gun, causing the hook to fall down. Retracting it with a button, Kim aims it at Danny.

Danny is about to touch the dome. "Finally." Suddenly, the grappling hook wraps around him. "What?" Suddenly, Danny is pulled in finds himself in front of Kim. "Oh… hello."

"Hi." Kim says, smug at her captured foe.

"This is where I show you how out of your league you are." Danny says before going intangible. Kim double takes at this. "Come on, punch me!" Danny says as he crosses him arms with a smile. Kim throws a punch that goes right through him. "Oh, too bad." Kim then takes out her Kimmunicator and presses some buttons. "Trying to ask on social media or something for how to hit me?"

"No…" Kim says with a smile before closing her eyes and raising the device in Danny's direction. "Just this."

Suddenly, the monitor on the gadget flashes brightly.

"Aah!" Danny failed to react in time as the lights causes him to lose focus and regain tangibility. Kim them takes advantage and sweep kicks Danny. He's still impressed with her. "Touché."

Danny gets up with a hop that gets him on his feet and turning around to face his pretty foe.

* * *

Neither of them is aware another figure is now in the air ducts, heading to their location.

"Alright Doctor D, I'm in."

* * *

Kim throws a kick that Danny manages to block and throws a left hook punch she quickly dodges with a back step. Danny then goes invisible, causing Kim to look around before getting a sweep kick that gets her on the floor.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Danny says.

"Really? Then maybe you should go." Kim says as she gets up.

"Not before I find out what Vlad's up to."

Kim smiles before reaching out and grabbing something. That something is Danny, causing him to regain visibility once Kim flips him and lands him in the ground.

"You could try."

Danny gets up and regain a fighting stance. Kim smiles and does a jump kick. Thinking quick, Danny dodges and, once he sees where her other foot lands, Danny does a quick sweep. Kim falls, but Danny catches her with his right arm. He saves her from falling, holding onto her around her waist and holding her like they were dancing and he dipped her.

"You're holding back, aren't you?" Danny asks.

"Yes." Kim says.

"_Don't_."

Kim smiles, looking genuinely happy to hear this.

With that, Danny gets up, taking Kim with him. Once he lets go, Kim does a backflip, giving them a moment to take a fighting stance.

"I'm curious." Danny asks before Kim throws a punch he catches.

"About what?" Kim asks she takes her fist out and manages to avoid a punch from Danny.

"Do you get into fights with _every_ boy you meet?" Danny effortlessly ducks from a kick Kim does. "Like…" He ducks from another. "Do you get into fights with boys who ask you out?" Danny throws a punch.

Kim, in response, grabs him by the arm and once again flips him on his back. As he looks up, he sees Kim standing about him, wiping some hair out of her face that was caused by the flip.

"You think this is tough?" Kim puts her hands on her hips. "You should try asking for my number."

Danny gets up.

"Cool to know."

"You might have a better chance at winning if you weren't holding back."

"Huh?" Danny asks.

"I've seen photos and videos of what you do. There's footage of you lifting a bus. You're clearly stronger than this, so you're holding back." Kim leans forward. "You must _really_ like me."

Danny blushes hard as he scratches the back of his head.

"Uh... w-well, I… I don't… um…" Kim smiles at this. "I…" Danny shakes his head. "Look, I'm not gonna stop holding back. If I hit you with full force, I could risk killing you."

Kim tilts her head quizzically as she stands upright again, her hands still at her hips. One eye brow is raised. "Really? You're holding back to not hurt me?"

"Yes! Despite what people think, I'm not the bad guy!"

"Even _I_ could tell that!" Another woman's voice calls out.

Danny looks out in that direction, but before he gets a good look, a burst of green energy hits him, knocking him down.

"Shego!" He hears Kim shout out.

Shego has her hands on her hips. "How's it going, Princess?!"

* * *

**The first fight between Danny and Kim. This was how I wanted their first meeting as heroes to go, a misunderstanding and a brief one-on-one. I know Kim would have some difficulty due to Danny's powers, but here I took advantage of how Kim has more experience in a fight and Danny is clearly holding back.**

**Kim seems to be quickly aware that Danny Phantom seems to like her. Hmm...**

**Also, Shego is here. So what's Doctor Drakken up to?**

**Also, this is where I'm at now in terms of writing this. It'll be a while before I update.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Shego

**Chapter 6: Meet Shego**

This woman, Shego, is one of Kim's toughest foes. A woman with superpowers, she wears her black and green color scheme and is always ready for action.

"Oh, did I knock out your date? _Sorry_." Shego says in fake regret.

Kim ignores the quip. "What do you want, Shego?"

"A certain self-proclaimed genius wants whatever this place has been hiding from the world. Ever since that Phantom kid over there…" Shego points at Danny, who is still on the ground, knocked out. "This place has been a hot spot for some pretty fascinating tech. From intangibility suits to super lasers and stuff. Drakken learned of some new "weapon". She uses air quotes for that lase word. "Guess who's here to steal it?"

"_So_ not gonna happen!" Kim readies for a fight.

Shego fires another bolt of energy, though Kim dodges it with ease. The two women then run to each other and throw a few punches that they manage to dodge or block. Shego manages to sweep kick Kim, allowing her to get to the dome, which she takes.

"Later, Kimmie!" Shego shouts before running off.

Kim gets up, then looks to Danny, who is still on the floor. She walks to him.

"You okay?" Kim asks as she places a hand on his shoulder.

Danny looks up and sees Kim, causing him to blush.

"I'm okay… glad that you're looking good." He shakes his head. "I mean _okay,_ you're okay! I'm mean, I'm not saying you're not-"

"No time!" Kim says. "Shego took the… whatever it is."

"I can get to her faster!" Danny says. He gets up and flies towards the ceiling.

"Wait!" It's too late, Danny phases through the ceiling. Kim huffs in irritation. "I was going to say we should go together…"

* * *

Shego makes it to the rooftop. From there, she looks around.

"Where is he?" She says as she puts the dome down and looks around. She then presses her ear radio. "Yo, Doctor Drakken? Where are you?"

"Stop!" A voice calls out. Shego turns around and sees Danny Phantom, phasing through the floor and in a crouched position. "Drop the-"

Danny stops talking. His eyes widen.

_Whoa…_

He didn't get a good look at her before, but he can see Shego now.

She's slightly taller than Kim, and she looks to be about a decade older than him. She has pale skin with a slight green tint. She hard dark green eyes, long black hair, and a suit in black and green that appears asymmetrical. She has an athletic build and stands with her hands at her hips. She is very attractive. Scratch that, Danny thinks she's hot.

"Y-you… uh." Danny stutters as a blush forms on his face. "You're… stealing that! And that's not right! You're ho- handing it over!" He manages to say.

Shego smirks.

"Sorry there, Junior Spook. But you're a little _too_ inexperienced for me." Danny blushes again, noticing the second meaning behind that. "Besides, if you can't handle Kimmie, you got no chance against me."

"Let's see about that!" Danny fires a Ghost Ray that Shego just jumps out of the way. Thinking quick, Danny puts a hand on the floor.

"Nice try there, Friendly Ghost." Shego smiles. She then takes a few steps to Danny. "But you're going to have to-" Suddenly, she trips. "What the heck?!"

Looking down, she sees her foot is through the floor. She gets up on her knees when she sees Danny Phantom flying in.

An uppercut sends Shego flying back and landing on her back.

"How inexperienced is _that?!_" Danny gloats.

Shego gets up, wiping her chin where he hit her. She smiles.

"Not bad, kid. I might have some fun, after all!"

Shego gets up and charges her fists.

"Let's dance, pretty lady." Danny charges his own fists.

The two fire their blasts, each one colliding. They then start firing again, each blast hitting and cancelling each other. The strafe as they fire for a bit before they stop.

"Sharp shot, kid. Let's see if you got a sharp _right hook_!"

Shego stops firing and runs towards Danny.

Shego makes a sweeping kick, though Danny goes intangible and avoids it. He regains tangibility gives Shego a kick. She catches it in time and tosses Danny up. She jumps up in an attempt to kick him. However, Danny's flight allows him to move down to avoid the attack. Danny then takes Shego by the shoulder and flips him onto her back. Getting up, Shego manages to kick Danny in the back and punch him with a right hook. Danny lands on his rear before getting up. Shego takes advantage and throws a flurry of punches that Danny doesn't have time to block.

She prepares one more punch before Danny goes intangible again. He then punches Shego in the stomach. She reels back in pain.

"Now what do you think?!" Danny says confidently.

"I think…" She stands up. "I'll clobber you!" She charges her fist and throws a punch.

The punch sends Danny flying back before hitting the floor.

"Aah!" Danny reels in pain. "That… hurt. Why does that hurt so much?"

"Still got a soft spot for me?" Shego says as she walks up to Danny.

"You being attractive has nothing to do with you being dangerous. And by the way…" Danny fires an ecto-blast that knocks Shego down. "It doesn't hurt that much!" He says getting up.

Shego gets up on her rear.

"You're impressing me, Danny Phantom…" She smiles. "But not enough to not put a bruise on that cute face of yours."

"Yeah? Well…" Danny pauses and smiles. "Wait… did, you just say I have-"

Shego lunges at him, knocking him to the floor. She readies another punch then Danny phases through the floor.

"Uh oh." Shego says before Danny flies up with an uppercut that sends her back.

"Sorry, Shego, but you're going down!" Danny says.

"You and what army, kiddo?" She says as she gets up.

"No army, just me!" Kim's voice shouts as she comes from one of the windows and does a drop kick that knocks Shego back on the floor. "Forget me?"

"Nope." Shego knocks Kim's foot off and starts to get up. "But you should know your date's been keeping me busy." Shego gets up. "But now you're here!"

Kim steps back and holds a fighting stance. Danny comes in next to her.

"Think the two of us together could take her down?" Danny asks.

"We can _try_."

"_Beware_!" All three of them look to a voice coming from the wall. Out of it comes the Box Ghost. "I am the Box Ghost!" He notices the two women stare at him in confusion, while Danny just scowls. The Box Ghost quickly notices how tense the atmosphere is and looks at Danny. "Bad time?" He asks with a flat tone.

"Bad time." Danny answers. The Box Ghost nods and goes back through the wall. Danny sees Kim and Shego look to him in confusion. "Just some loser ghost who keeps causing trouble, ignore him."

"Shego!" Another man's voice calls out.

Shego groans. "Speaking of losers…"

Everyone looks the opposite direction of the Box Ghost, seeing a small hovercraft with a blue man in a blue outfit on it.

"Doctor Drakken!" Kim calls out.

"Who?" Danny asks.

"My archenemy, some nutjob who wants to take over the world." Kim answers.

"Oh yeah, got one of those too." Danny nods.

"So annoyingly cliché, isn't it?" Kim asks.

"Yup."

"So, Kim Possible! You're here too?!" Drakken asks.

"I'm guessing you're here for the… thing they got stored here."

"I heard through the villainous grapevine of a super weapon was here in Amity Park." He notices Kim is standing next to someone who isn't Ron. "Huh, where's the buffoon? Is this a new sidekick?"

"What? No!" Danny responds. "I'm Danny Phantom!"

"Really, you're Danny Phantom? Huh, I thought you'd be taller…" Danny glares at Drakken. "Oh, forget that. Now, we're leaving! Shego!"

"On it!" She grabs the dome and salutes to the teens. "Later, kiddies!"

Shego manages to run and get to Drakken's hovercraft as the two start to fly away.

"Don't think so!" Kim shouts as she fires her grappling hook to them and manages to pull her way up and climb onto the craft.

"Not this time, Princess!" Shego shouts as she kicks Kim off.

Kim is sent flying down as Drakken laughs. Suddenly, a blast of energy knocks the dome off the craft.

"What?!" Drakken looks to where the blast came from. It's Danny Phantom, who glares at the two villains.

Danny looks down and sees Kim falling.

"Kim!"

Hero mode kicking in, Danny flies to her.

"Can't save both Kim Possible and the secret weapon at the same time, boy!"

"We'll see, blue man groupie."

Danny flies to Kim and manages to grab her around the waist with one arm before aiming his other hand at the dome. Glowing blue, he blasts the ground the dome is about to hit. He creates a large pile of snow that breaks the dome's fall. Danny then flies back to the rooftop, holding Kim bridal style with both arms as he does a superhero landing.

"Oh… I guess he _can_ do both…" Drakken mutters. "Kim Possible and Danny Phantom! You think you're all that, but you're not!" He shouts. "Well.. okay, maybe you're both all that when you're together, but… you're still not _all_ of all that!"

"_Really_ know how to make an exit, Doc." Shego mutters sarcastically.

Standing up, Danny looks up at the escaping villains. He could go back and stop them, but Shego was tough enough and that dome's safety is what matters. He can't let any other villain get it.

"Umm…" Kim says. "Thanks for saving me, but can you let me go now?"

"Huh?" Danny asks. He looks at Kim, then his hands, then to Kim again and back to his hands. He registers that he's holding her like a bride and his hands are around her waist, where her midriff is shown. He turns red. "Oh!" He puts her back on her feet and steps back, his hands behind him. "Sorry!" Kim puts a hand on her hip and smiles. "Uh…" Danny rolls his eyes away and sees the snow. "I'm gonna bring back the thing!" Danny flies off, takes the dome and starts flying back. "Okay!" Danny then looks to the dome, recognizing it's some kind of tinted glass, and notices some kind of movement inside it. "Huh?" Danny arrives back.

Kim notices the strange look on Danny's face. "What's wrong?"

"I think there's something… _moving_." Danny looks to Kim. "I think whatever is in this thing is… alive."

"Come to think of it… I did hear some kind of… noise." She looks to the dome. "Like animal sounds."

"Beware!" The Box Ghost returns and does his usual look with his arms raised.

"Seriously?!" Danny shouts. He then puts the dome down and walks to the nuisance. "Can you please get lost?!" He looks to Kim and tries to look impressive and suave as he places his fists on his hips. "So, I guess our little team-up should end with us returning this thing… _together_. Um, maybe we can do some hero networking together? Like over… coffee or something?" His suave tone has already faded halfway into his words.

"Uh huh." Kim then crosses her arms and smiles. "How old _are_ you?"

Danny tries to have a deep voice again. "16."

"He's 14." The Box Ghost interrupts flatly.

"Almost 15."

"_Still_ 14."

Glaring, Danny fires a Ghost Ray that sends the Box Ghost flying away from Axiom Labs.

"I'm just trying to make sure that thing is safe, that's all!" Danny defends himself.

"Right." Kim says unconvinced. "Anyway…" She takes out her grappling hook "I'm the one hired to make sure it's safe so…"

The Box Ghost flies back in. "Beware!"

"That's it!" Danny takes out the Fenton Thermos, which then pulls the Box Ghost in.

"Ah, not again!" The Box Ghost shouts before he is trapped within the cylindrical device.

"Is that a thermos?" Kim muses.

"Is that a hairdryer? Danny asks as he looks to her own tool.

"Touché." She then picks up the dome. "I gotta be the one to do it. Besides, don't you have some house of yours to haunt or whatever?"

"Uh… well it is getting late." Danny walks off. "See you tomorrow!" He stops. "I mean, _maybe!_ Who knows if you need a superhero for help, right?"

Danny flies off. Kim looks in his direction and smiles.

"_So_ obvious…" She muses. She then looks to the dome she carries under her armpit. She can hear the sounds of movement briefly. "What are you?" She asks concerned.

* * *

**So what's inside that thing?**

**Also, forgot to mention, Danny and Kim's fight is partially based on the 2003 Daredevil film, with Matt and Elektra in the playground. MAYBE I'll have Danny gut Kim and kiss her after murdering her father... maybe. We'll see.**

**As for the "He's 14" part, I'm not a fan of either show but a similar exchange from the crossover between Henry Danger and The Thundermans had that exchange and I thought it was funny.**

**And because I wasn't satisfied with just Kim, decided to make Shego another crush for Danny.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Madness

**Chapter 7: Morning Madness**

_Danny waits down a wedding aisle as his friends and even a few of his ghostly adversaries sit in the rows. His parents weeping tears of joy, his older sister nodding, he even sees Danielle as the flower girl coming in. He sees Paulina, Star and Valerie crying and his two best friends showing their approval. Even Skulker is crying._

_He looks down the aisle and sees her, Kim Possible, in a beautiful wedding dress. She arrives and, despite Danny being a 14-year-old and Kim being a 16-year-old, the two are getting married._

_Frostbite, Danny's ghostly yeti friend, arrives as the pastor._

_"Do you, Kimberly Ann Possible, take Danny Fenton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do." She says with a big smile and eyes full of love._

_"And do you, Danny Fenton, take Kimberly Ann Possible, as your lawfully wedded wife?_

_"I do." Danny says._

_"Then I now pronounce you-"_

_Suddenly, the entire area, sans the couple disappear as though burnt by green fire. Standing behind Danny is Shego. He looks behind when she starts speaking._

_"What's wrong, little man?" She says. "Don't you want someone a little more… **experienced**?" She says with a seductive tone._

_"Back off, Shego!" Kim jealously says while getting between them. "I saw him first!"_

_"Think that bothers me, Kimmie?!" Shego says._

_Both women start fighting over Danny and he smiles at this. They both look to the boy._

_"Kiss one of us!" They both kneel down and pucker up._

_Looking at each one, Danny is confused, but decides to close his eyes and moves in for a kiss._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Danny wakes up in bed.

"A dream?" Danny asks before sighing. "Darn…" He plops his head back on the pillow before turning off his alarm. "I should at least get Shego's real name before I dream that. I don't think Shego Fenton would work in any kind of reality."

_Great, now I have a crush on two babes out of my league. One is older and evil but totally hot. The other is a little closer to my age, but I'm thinking she's totally oblivious to Danny Fenton. Her reaction to me trying to be suave as Danny Phantom clearly didn't give me any results. At least, not the one I want._

He looks at his alarm and sees the time is 7:00 AM.

"Well, if I fall asleep and have that dream again, I'll never want to wake up. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go early."

Danny gets up and walks to the bathroom. He notices it's locked. He's about to knock when he hears her voice.

"Sorry, occupied!" He hears a shower go on.

"Kim?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, I'll be quick!"

A blush goes to his face. Looking around to see no one, Danny briefly considers going intangible to take a look. Without smiling, Danny moves closer with the blush glowing brighter. He moves back, then rolls his eyes away and comes in again.

"Don't even think about it." Jazz says in a chastising tone as she walks past him.

"I _wasn't_!" An alarmed Danny says.

* * *

Once he got his shower and a quick piece of toast for breakfast, Danny flies to school. It's only 7:20 AM.

"For once, I'll actually be _early!_" Danny quickly thought back to his dream and of Kim. "I think I can avoid thinking Kim for a while."

Out of nowhere, a kick to his back sends Danny careening to a nearby rooftop.

_Huh?_

Danny looks up and sees a figure coming down. Since his ghost sense didn't go off, he had to assume it wasn't a ghost. It was Kim Possible, wearing her helmet and jetpack.

"Okay, last part might be hard to do right now."

"How's it going?" Kim says as she lands in front of him.

"Kim Possible? Why did you attack me?"

"Drakken mentioned last night that someone spread the rumor of a super weapon, and I found you at the labs. So…" She crosses her arms. "I put two and two together."

"Whoa!" Danny gets up and raises his hands. "I didn't do it, I'm a superhero. I don't work with mad scientists who want world domination."

"Well, I need you to come with me." Kim walks towards him.

"Uh… can I meet with you later?" Danny starts to hover away. "I gotta be somewhere else."

Kim grabs his arm.

"I wasn't asking." She smiles. "Besides, we didn't finish last night thanks to Shego."

Danny pulls his arm out.

"If I win, I go free. Sound good?"

Kim nods.

Danny lands and gets ready, as does Kim.

Kim throws a kick that Danny ducks away from. Once he gets up, Kim makes a jab that slightly hits his right cheek. Stepping back, Danny rubs his cheek and smiles. He then throws a punch she effortlessly dodges and makes a few more jabs in his chest.

"Let me guess…" Kim says as Danny keels from the hits. "You're not much for hand-to-hand?"

"Not used to fighting people like you." Danny says as he fires a light blast at Kim's feet. As she jumps back, Danny takes advantage and flies up and heads to her. "I still have the advantage in their air!"

Suddenly, Kim goes up, her jetpack turning on. This causes him to stop midair.

"Forget I had this on?" She gestures her thumb to her jetpack. She smiles and readies her fists.

Danny flies to her and the two begins trading blows in the air. Danny does his best to avoid, but he ends up getting the most hits. Kim barely got one punch on her shoulder.

"You're good, Kim. I'll admit it. But I have one advantage up here."

"Yeah?" Kim says, blocking a punch. "What's that?"

"This!" Danny grabs the straps on her shoulders and uses his intangibility to phase it through her. Kim then finds herself falling 10 feet to the rooftop. She lands gracefully. "Nice." Danny admits. "But I can also do this." Danny lets go of one strap and fires a blue beam behind Kim.

Kim barely has time to react as ice forms in a large pillar. She's too late to move as her arms and feet are frozen in ice.

"What?!" Kim tries to break free, but nothing happens. "How?!"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you." Danny flies down with the jetpack still in his hands. "I have ice powers." Danny sees a button on the strap. He presses it and the jetpack becomes a backpack again. "There we go." Danny walks up and takes Kim's helmet off as he puts it in the backpack. "Now don't worry. My ice isn't as dangerous as normal ice. You won't freeze to death. But since you can't fight back, I guess that means I win." Danny puts the backpack down. "I'll come free you in a while after you've decided to stop fighting me. I gotta be somewhere now." Danny flies away.

Kim groans. "Wonderful…" She says sarcastically. She once again tries to break free. "Maybe, if I can-"

An explosion occurs from the ground. This catches her attention, but not as much as a certain ghost boy coming back.

"Hey! You're still here! Well, I mean of course but…" Danny rubs the back of his head at first. "I kind of need your help with a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kim asks with and eyebrow raised. Danny phases his arm through the ice and takes Kim's hand, making her go intangible and taker her through the ice and to the side of the building. Kim pulls her hand out and looks to where Danny was showing her, seeing something that catches attention. "Oh,_ that_ problem."

* * *

Down on the ground, explosions are happening. The cause is a large, bulky robot. It has a voice that Danny recognizes, one sounding oddly similar to Gilbety Gottfried.

"Behold, I am Technus! Master of machines! With this new body, I shall take over Amity Park… and then, _the world!_"

He continues his laugh as he fires beams from the screen where his face is.

Kim and Danny stare at this havoc.

"One of yours?" Kim asks.

"Yup. That's Technus, a ghost obsessed with using technology to rule the world."

"Wow, a ghost version of Drakken." Kim muses. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Danny pulls out a Fenton Thermos.

"Remember this thing?" Danny hands it to Kim. "I'll keep Technus busy, you sneak in from behind. Pretty sure he's in that thing's head."

"Got it."

Danny flies down and faces Technus.

"How's it going?"

"Ghost Boy!" Technus shouts. "I will be rid of you!" Technus tries to grab Danny as he keeps flying out of reach. "You will not stop me this time!"

"Maybe **I** can!" Kim shouts as she hops onto his shoulder and aims the Thermos. However, she lowers it and takes a look. "Wait, how does this work?"

Technus tries to flatten her, but Danny flies in and grabs her and carries her in a bridal fashion again.

"Why didn't you use it?!" Danny asks.

"I just asked you how does it work!" Kim responds.

"Push the green button!" Danny makes a U-turn. "Let's try this again."

Technus turns around and faces them.

"Do you think you and your new girlfriend can stop me, child!"

"Whoa!" They both shout as Danny stops in mid-air.

"I am _so_ not his girlfriend!" Kim shouts angrily.

"We're just working together to stop you!" Danny shouts more nervously.

They both notice how Danny is carrying her. This causes Danny to descend and put Kim back on her feet and then look away from her while Kim just rubs her arm in awkward silence.

"In any case… I will destroy you both!" Technus raises his foot to flatten them.

Thinking fast, both teens jump out of the way, Danny takes advantage and flies to punch Technus. The impact causes Technus to fall on his back. He gets up, but Danny's not having that. He shoots ghost rays, but they have no effect.

"Kim! Use it now!"

Kim takes out the Thermos, but Technus thinks quick and grabs a nearby park car and throws it.

Danny looks in shock.

"KIM!"

Thinking fast, Kim does a jump into the air that effortlessly dodges the car as she backflips and lands with ease.

"Whoa…" Danny says, a smile and a blush come to his face.

"How?!" Technus shouts.

Danny takes advantage and flies into the robotic head. He phases through it and pushes Technus out. With him no longer inside, the robot falls back on its back.

"Danny?!" Kim shouts. She then sees Danny holding out a green man in a dark jacket. "I'm guessing that's the real Technos?"

"I am _Technus_! Master of machines and-"

"Talking too much!" Danny interrupts him. Danny then throws Technus at Kim. "Now!" Kim holds up the Thermos and activates it, it then manages to suck Technus in and trap him inside. "Now use the lid!" She then seals it. Danny flies to her and the two high-five each other. "Nice one!"

"Thanks." Kim says. She then looks at the thermos. "What now?"

"I'll take that." Danny takes the thermos from her. "So… are you still interested in finishing what happened on the roof?"

"Nah." Kim smiles. "You proved to me when you came back and asked for my help that you're not a bad guy."

"Cool." Danny smiles.

Kim takes out her Kimmunicator. "I should tell Mayor Masters what I've learned."

"What?" Danny stops her once her device turns on by putting his hand on it. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Kim is now confused.

"Don't speak to him." Danny lowers his hand. "Vlad Masters isn't who you think he is. He's actually-" He briefly looks at the device and notices what looks like the time on it. "Uh, does that say 7:30?"

"Yes?" Kim questions.

"Uh oh!" Danny starts to fly away. "I gotta go!" He says while still facing Kim. "Please don't tell Vlad Masters about this!"

"Okay, but for keeping quiet…" Kim starts to shout as he's now several feet away. "You owe me a favor!"

"Got it!"

Danny then flies off.

He makes it with 25 minutes to spare. Arriving behind the dumpsters, Danny returns to human form and looks around to make sure nobody saw him. He sighs in relief.

"Danny!" The voice of Sam called out. She and Tucker arrive, having figured he's taken a quick route to school.

"How'd it go, dude? I heard a giant robot was attacking the town." Tucker asks.

"You wouldn't believe what happened this morning, you guys." Danny says with a smile.

The three then walk away, Danny ready to tell them what happened this morning and last night.

As they walk away, Kim lands far from them. She's looking at them.

* * *

**The dream sequence was something I had to add. Call it an impulse.**

**But for now, Kim is convinced Danny Phantom is not the bad guy. But will this work in Danny's favor?**

**At this point, you're probably wondering why isn't Kim talking with Ron and Wade? That's because I can't really find something for them to do at the moment. For now she's just talking with them when she's not around over her Kimmunicator.**

**But next chapter is when Danny decides to make a move on Kim... and it yields some big results.**


	8. Chapter 8: SO Obvious

**Chapter 8: So Obvious**

During their lunch at the bleachers, Danny tells his two best friends and his sister what happened, from last night to this early morning. Tucker does a web search for this Shego and shows the image.

"That's her!" Danny says.

Tucker turns the PDA around so that he and the two girls see this woman.

"Whoa!" All three said.

"She's a total babe!" Tucker says.

"That's an awesome outfit." Sam admits.

"She looks pretty dangerous." Jazz says. She then looks to Danny. "And you said the blasts she fires hurt you?"

"Yeah. It's weird." Danny says. "It wasn't even ectoplasmic."

"That's odd." Jazz says as she scratches her chin.

"She's so hot!" Tucker says giddily. This annoys Sam and Jazz.

"I know!" Danny says with the same level of enthusiasm.

"You're not seriously crushing on this psycho woman, are you?" Sam says with a scowl and her fists at her waist.

"You are aware why you and this Shego isn't a possibility?"

"Yeah…" Danny says in a disappointed tone. "Because she's evil, right?"

Jazz and Sam share a brief look that suggests them thinking 'seriously?' at Danny's response.

"That's… _a_ reason." Sam says. "But not _the_ reason."

"No, it's not that she's evil." Tucker interjects. "You two can totally look past her life before you! But if you marry her and have kids, they'll have no idea whose footsteps to follow and people will give you all trouble over her!" He says in a sympathetic tone.

"Right!" Danny responds to Tucker.

Both Jazz and Sam look annoyed at them, then shake their heads.

Sam notices something out on the football field that gets her unhappy attention.

"Speaking of evil and troublesome girls."

At the field, Paulina and the cheerleaders come to do cheer practice.

"Okay!" Paulina shouts. "Now everyone, this is a new cheer routine. Pay attention!"

Paulina does a few kicks and then waves her pom-poms in the air before doing a jump. She then has her hands at her waist as she gives a satisfied grin.

The other cheerleaders look to each other and do a slow applaud.

"Nice… job, Paulina." Star, one of the cheerleaders, says.

"I know!"

"That was… _pretty basic_." Kim's voice calls out.

Turning around, Paulina sees Kim Possible walk in, holding her Kimmunicator.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Paulina says disgustedly. "Don't you have some nerds to hang out with?"

Kim glares at her. "Sorry I don't do the stereotype. Anyway, all you did was just a few kicks and a jump. At my school, we do more than that."

"Ha!" Paulina goes haughtily. "You think you can out-cheer me?"

"Yep, I'm actually the cheer captain for the Middleton Maddogs."

Paulina's eyebrow raises. "Fine. Afterschool, show us all."

"Fine with me." Kim says.

Kim walks away and Paulina snorts.

"You should be careful." Star comments. "She's older and a lot more athletic than you."

"Please!" Paulina rudely answers. "I'm Paulina Sanchez, _nobody_ outdoes me."

The four have been watching. Danny and Tucker are both smiling while Sam and Jazz look unaffected.

"Well, she doesn't like Paulina. So, I guess I'm rooting for her." Sam says.

Jazz notices Danny and Tucker have big, goofy grins.

"You two okay?"

"I'm gonna see Kim in a cheerleader outfit…" Danny says dreamily.

"So am I…" Tucker adds.

Jazz and Sam groan.

* * *

After dealing with the mini-Bonnie, Kim finally finds a place to use her device under the bleachers.

"Go Wade!" Kim says.

"Kim!" Wade answers. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Anything?"

"I've met Danny Phantom…" Kim says.

"Whoa! The Danny Phantom?!" Wade asks. "Awesome! What's he like?"

"I had my doubts but…" She looks away and smiles. "I found out he's actually a nice guy."

"So, he's not the bad ghost everyone says?"

"So far, now. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you do a background check on Vlad Masters?"

"Any reason?"

"Let's just say I have some suspicions. Just keep it on the down low."

"Sure thing!"

"Please and thank you." Kim smiles.

She puts the Kimmunicator away.

She notices some people above her and recognizes a certain pair of red shoes. Heading back the front, she sees Danny and friends. She waves at them.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turns around. Jazz waves innocently with a smile. Sam just nods without her scowl leaving. Danny and Tucker get up and wave, both trying to get in front of the other to get Kim's attention. She chuckles at this when someone else catches her attention.

"Hey!" Dash shouts. Kim looks to her left and sees Dash storm in. "You owe me a rematch!"

"Excuse me?"

Seeing this idiot talk to her, Danny rushes down. Sam notices.

"He's pretty brave for her, I'll give him that."

"You wouldn't have won if the sun wasn't in my eye!"

"Really? The sun was in your eye in both the _cafeteria_ and the _principal's office_?" She says with her hands on her hips, clearly unconvinced.

"Yeah!" Dash raises a fist. "And when I win, and I _will_, your only way of getting me to forgive you is to go out with me!"

Kim gives Dash a dirty look. "Pass!" She turns away.

"Dash! Leave her alone!" Danny shouts as he goes down the steps.

However, Danny trips and falls in between them,

Dash laughs at this. "Nice job, Fentenderly!"

Kim glares at him.

"You're on!"

Dash smiles. "Heh, I got a free period after lunch, so…" He gets his dukes up. "I guess we can go grab a coffee or- Oof!"

Danny, his friends and sister, look as Kim gives Dash a light punch to the shoulder.

"Whoa…" Sam mutters.

"Ow!" Dash whimpers as he holds onto his shoulder and lies in a fetal position on the ground.

"That wasn't even me _trying_ to hurt you." Kim says with a disappointed tone with her so-called opponent. "Like I said, leave Danny alone."

"This isn't over!" Dash says as he gets up. "You're lucky you're a total hottie! One way or another, you're totally going out with me!" Dash runs off.

Kim shakes her head, then looks to Danny. She kneels down and gives him a hand.

"You okay?"

Danny nods and takes her hand.

Tucker looks to Danny with an approving grin.

Jazz gives a smile and nods in approval of this girl being nice to her brother.

"I'm totally fine with her as a future sister-in-law."

Sam looks a bit without emotion, though she looks away.

"She's nice to him, so I guess I can't _totally_ hate her."

* * *

Afterschool, Paulina has told everyone about Kim Possible performing a cheer. They all meet up in the gymnasium, where most of the students arrive to see despite the teachers and faculty not being involved.

Paulina catches everyone's attention. "Alright Casper High!" She shouts. "Let's see what this chick from Middleton has to offer!"

Danny sits with his sister and friends. He and Tucker are both ecstatic, Jazz just looks neutral while Sam looks bored.

"I can't wait to see her!" Danny says enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Tucker says. "I heard Middleton's cheerleader outfits show their midriff!"

Jazz and Sam look at them, then each other, then shake their heads.

"Boys…"

Suddenly, through the doors, Mr. Lancer steps in.

"Students!" He calls out. "We've heard about this little demonstration by Ms. Possible!" Everyone goes silent. "And I say… go for it!" Everyone looks confused. "Lately the cheerleaders at Casper High have been rather… unenthusiastic in their performances."

Paulina scoffs. "Clearly, he doesn't know how hard it is to look this good while doing any kind of activity."

"So, I believe her performance will show us how it's done."

He then takes a seat, excited.

Paulina then looks to Dash in his seat. He's got a cooler with him. They both give each other a mischievous wink.

The doors open again and Kim comes out. She knew it was a good idea to bring it for more than just sentimental value. She brought her Middleton cheerleader uniform. A purple skirt with gold areas, and a purple top with no sleeves and a red trim.

The boys immediately gawk at her, causing jealousy from the girls.

Danny's mouth is practically on the floor as he smiles.

Tucker is bouncing in his seat.

"She's so cool! Huh, Danny?" He looks to his friend, and sees no reaction. "Danny? Hello?" Tucker tries waving his hand in Danny's face.

"Not now Tucker…" He grabs Tucker's arm. "I'm looking at my future wife."

Kim goes to the middle of the gymnasium.

"Okay, Casper High! Let me show you all how we do it at Middleton!" Everyone but two students in particular applaud. "Hit it!"

Music begins playing. Kim first does a few arm motions before doing a backflip, surprising everyone. She lands doing a split before getting up with speed and grace.

"Yes! Amazing!" Mr. Lancer shouts his approval.

The other cheerleaders look on in amazement, much to Paulina's annoyance.

Kim does a side kick before doing a cartwheel to her right and a flip forward. She then gets to her feet and does a twirl that results in more cartwheels, this time away.

As the students applaud, Danny continues his goofy grin.

This is the first time he's seen Kim in a skirt, with her legs bare. If he wasn't into her before, he is now. He's convinced that he may be in love with her. He rests his hand under his chin with his knee supporting his elbow. He looks away for a brief moment, only to notice, on the other side of the bleachers, Dash has a cooler with him.

"Why does he have that?"

Soon, Kim's demonstration ends. She stands ready for a response.

The entire gymnasium, sans Paulina, applaud for her.

"I _so_ want to transfer to Middleton!" Star says. Paulina glares at her.

Paulina looks up to Dash and nods with a smile. He nods back and then takes the cooler and heads down.

Danny notices this and gets out of his seat, rushing to Kim.

As Kim gets up and waves to everyone, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, Possible!" Kim sees Dash walking up to her with the cooler. Danny reaches the end of the bleachers and heads to the two of them. "This is for not going out with me!" Dash opens the cooler and begins to toss whatever is inside it on Kim.

Danny makes it and manages to push Kim out of the way. He's hit with what looks to be grape juice.

Everyone gasps.

"Dash Baxter!" Mr. Lancer calls out.

Dash looks around. He sees Mr. Lancer coming in and the students murmuring. Noticeably, he sees Kim, unharmed, and very, very angry.

Paulina herself looks horrified at what's about to happen.

"Uh… uh…" Dash tries to come up with something to say.

"What… was that?" Kim says, her arms crossed with a glare as though she could slice him to pieces with her icy stare.

"It was Paulina's idea!" He points in Paulina's direction. "She's the one who…" He looks in her direction. She's gone. "… wanted to… humiliate you."

"Ugh…" Danny, who just reminded the three of his presence with his disgust at getting juice on his clothes and his hair.

"I will take Mr. Fenton to get cleaned up. I'll deal with you later, Dash."

Kim storms up to Dash.

"You and I have something to discuss…"

Dash scoffs. "Right, you're going to beat me up… _in front of Mr. Lancer_."

Hearing this, Mr. Lancer decides he's had enough of Dash's actions. He's realized Kim's reaction to them keeping quiet about his bullying is justified and he needs to be taught a lesson.

"Miss Possible, please keep an eye on Dash. I may take a while…"

Kim smirks as Dash's smug attitude drops.

"With pleasure…"

Mr. Lancer leaves with Danny, as Kim starts to walk closer to Dash, who is taking steps back.

"Uh… would it help if I say you'd still look hot covered in juice?"

"It's not _me_ I'm upset about, that I can deal with. It's when you mess with my friends, I can't stand…" Her tone terrifies Dash.

Danny's friends and sister smile.

Sam herself speaks up. "Suddenly, I like this girl."

* * *

In the locker room, Danny has spent the last 20 minutes in the shower. He's been getting the juice off and so far, it seems to have worked. He gave Mr. Lancer his clothes and took them to be washed.

"I can't believe they'd try that… to Kim!" Danny says to himself as he lathers. He then shakes his head in the water. "At least she's okay…"

"Yes, I am."

Danny screams and turns around. He sees Kim, with her hand covering her eyes and holding a tray with Danny's clothes in it.

"Ugh… how long were you there?"

"I just got here." Kim says. "Anyway, here are your clothes." Kim puts the tray down. "I'll be waiting outside when you're ready to go home. I gotta change first."

Danny sees her walk out. She's still in her cheerleader outfit. He smiles. Not just at the beautiful sight, but he heard her pummeling Dash for what he did. He looks at her with a longing smile.

"You are something, Kim Possible." He whispers.

* * *

Dash is walking out of school with Kwan, as he has a black eye.

"Despite this…" He says weakly. "I still think she's hot."

Kim, now in her green top with jeans, waits at the front entrance when Sam Manson arrives.

"Excuse me, Kim?"

"Oh, um… Sam! What's up?"

"I just want to say… sorry." Sam looks down at her feet.

"Huh?"

"You may have noticed the cheerleaders here at Casper High are… _not pleasant_. So, I just assumed you were just like them."

"I admit I can be a little… full of myself. But I would never treat someone like they do." Kim says.

"Well, you stood up for Danny more than enough times so…" She extends her hand. "Friends?"

Kim smiles and takes her hand. "Friends."

"So, Mr. Lancer came talk to you?"

"Yeah." Kim says. "He wants to know if I'll transfer to give Casper's cheer squad a boost in spirit." Sam chuckles.

Jazz and Tucker walk in from the entrance.

"That was awesome what you did for my brother!"

"No big! If anything, it was awesome that he came in to save me. I owe him."

"You know…" Tucker acts smooth. "Danny only gets his heroic side thanks to me. So maybe…"

"Sorry." Kim interrupts with her hand up. "But I was warned about you, Tucker. Danny mentions you have a habit of shamelessly hitting on girls… _poorly_."

Sam and Jazz snicker, though Tucker glares.

"I'm gonna have a word with him."

"What word is that?" Danny comes through the entrance, all clothed and clean. "Hey guys."

Everyone greets him.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbles.

Jazz notices how Danny is near Kim and an idea forms.

"So… I gotta head back home now… Tucker, don't you need a ride?" She asks.

Tucker looks confused, but she gestures her head towards her brother and the cheerleader, so he gets the message.

"Oh! Right…" Tucker winks at Kim. "Until next time!"

"Sam!" Jazz says. "Don't you need a ride too?"

"Huh? Why?"

Jazz whispers into Sam's ear. "I'll buy those books form that creepy store you like if you leave them alone for now."

Sam groans, but a free purchase was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Sure."

"Great!" Jazz says with a grin. "You two will have to grab a bite without us!" She grabs both of them by the arms. "Bye!" She runs off with the two of them being pulled away.

Danny and Kim are left alone as Danny nervously tries to speak up.

"So…"

"Thank you, by the way."

Danny looks confused. "Me? You're the one who gave Dash a bashing."

"Only because you pushed me out of the way. I owe you."

Danny smiles. "Well, you're welcome."

MWAH.

A pair of lips touches his right cheek.

His eyes widen, his mouth in an O shape.

Kim Possible just kissed Danny Fenton in the cheek.

"That's _my_ way of saying thanks." She says sweetly with her arms behind her back.

"N-no…p-problem." Danny says as his face turns a bright red and a goofy smile is on his face.

"So… Nasty Burger?" She asks.

"Sure." He says in a half-daze.

As Kim starts to walk, Danny follows with his hand on his cheek and a massive blush on his face.

* * *

The two of them get their Nasty Burgers to go as they walk down the street, eating as they talk.

"Still like it?" Danny asks.

"Absolutely!" Kim says with a mouthful. "This beats Bueno Nacho any day!"

* * *

In Middleton's Bueno Nacho, Ron is about to take a bite of his meal when a look of horror hits his face. He drops his taco as Rufus looks concerned.

"Oh look!" Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's snobby rival, walks up to him. "It's Kim's dorky loser of a friend. Forget how to eat?" She laughs mockingly. Her grin drops when Ron just sits frozen. "Stoppable?" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Ron?" Her hand lowers. "Okay… even _I'm_ concerned for you."

* * *

Danny couldn't believe it. He was alone with Kim, again. He thought about it last night and decided he had to try. He was going to try.

"So… Kim."

"Yeah?" She asks.

"We… have a lot in common." She looks to him, surprised to say the least. "We both… like burgers. We both… don't like Dash."

"That seems common." She snarks.

Danny chuckles. "And we both have scientist parents, granted yours are respected in their fields and mine… _aren't_. But I think we do kind of… get along pretty well. So, I was wondering… if you want to get something some time."

"You mean eat? Like what we're doing _now?_" Kim asks.

"No! I mean, well, yeah. But I mean someplace else some other time."

"All of us going somewhere?"

"No…" Danny finishes his burger and throws the wrapper in a nearby trash can. "I mean… just us. Since it'd be… a date…" He blushes. "Between you… _and me_."

Kim stops. She lowers the burger from her face. She looks to Danny.

"Are you… asking me on a date?"

"Well…" Danny scratches the back of his head. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Kim just stands still. Her face doesn't show any emotion. Danny just smiles, though that smiles starts to falter as she spends seconds looking at him. His arm lowers too.

_This might have been a bad idea._

"So… is the stunned silence a yes or a no?" He breaks the silence. "I mean, I'm okay with either one, preferably the first one."

Kim's mouth hangs open.

"Uh…"

CRASH!

This catches their attention. Kim shoves the rest of the burger in her mouth as the two of them take cover in a nearby alley. Kim peaks out and sees a familiar sight.

"Uh oh…" She says as she stuffs the rest of the burger in her mouth.

"What is it?" Danny asks. As he peaks out. He's floored to say the least.

Monkeys in ninja garb breaking into shops, stealing vases and other antiques as the head down the street. There is a man in a dark martial arts garb waiting for them.

"Come, my minions!" He shouts.

"Are those… ninja monkeys?" Danny asks.

"Monkey ninjas." Kim corrects.

Danny's ghost sense goes off. Worried, he looks around and sees a familiar figure flying to the man.

It's Skulker, who lands nearby.

"Did you find it yet?" He demands.

"Not yet, Skulker." The man says. "But we will."

"We should!" Skulker says. "My employer wants it found, now!"

"Monkey Fist is working with some robot?"

"Actually, that's a ghost and-" Danny pauses. "Wait, his name is Monkey Fist?"

"One of my bad guys." Kim answers as she looks back to him. Once she turns back, she sees Skulker taking off. "He's going away!"

"Monkey ninjas! Let's go!" Monkey Fist orders as he and the said monkeys take off, hoping up the buildings.

Kim gets a determined look as she looks at Danny.

"Okay, we're going to have to deal with this."

"We?" Danny asks.

"Yeah." She crosses her arms. "You owe me a favor after dealing with Technos."

"It's _Technus_." He says to correct her.

Kim gives Danny a smile with an eyebrow raise.

Danny only returns the smile before the realization hits him.

_Wait._

"Uh… I mean… who is Technus? I mean… Technos?" He says with a shrug.

"Danny… enough." Kim speaks up. "I know. I know that you're Danny Phantom." Danny pauses. He looks panicked before Kim says something. "Don't worry… I won't tell anyone."

Danny calms down then takes a breath before going ghost in front of her.

"How long have you known?"

"I had my suspicions, but that line is what sealed it for me."

"What tipped you off?"

Kim smiles. "Let's see…" She moves her left to right with each thing she factors. "You're both named Danny… you both have the same hairstyle and body type… you both have access to Fenton technology… you both live in a city plagued with spiritual supervillains… you both have an obvious crush on me and you've both asked me out within 24 hours."

Danny stares. "You're good…" He looks hurt for a moment. "Wait, you knew… that I had a crush on you?"

"_So obvious._" Kim stated.

"Oh…" Danny says, looking away. "I guess the stunned silence was a no."

Kim immediately looks guilty for realizing she just broke his heart. She then puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen. I'm super flattered…" She gives a comforting smile. "But… you know I'm too old for you, right?"

"Yeah…" Danny says. He takes a deep breath. "Anyway, what do you want us to do with those guys?"

"First, let's get my mission gear at your house. Then, I'll have Wade help us track them down." Kim says.

Danny nods and takes Kim from behind her back, lifting her from under her arms. Danny still has a look of heartbreak while Kim starts to show guilt for breaking his heart.

* * *

**Poor Danny...**

**Heartbreak is always the worst.**

**But hey, more of Dash getting humiliated. That's gotta make someone happy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Seconds of Heaven

**Chapter 9: Three Seconds of Heaven**

Danny takes Kim back to FentonWorks. In her room, she quickly changes into her mission outfit and takes the jetpack back pack. She and Danny then head to the rooftop. There, she uses the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade!"

"Hey Kim, I still haven't finished that info you wanted."

"Not yet. I need you to do a search. Monkey Fist is here in Amity Park and he's working with one of Danny Phantom's enemies."

"Wait… Danny Phantom?" Wade gets excited. "Is he there?!"

"Yep." She shows Danny the Kimmunicator. "Say hi, Danny."

Danny waves and smiles. "Hey, Wade."

"So cool!" Wade gets out of his seat. "Do you really walk through walls, disappear and fly?!"

"Focus Wade!" Kim says as she brings the device back to her face. "Can you help find them?"

"On it!" He hits the buttons on his keyboard before finding a result. "Found it. Someone uploaded photos of monkey ninjas at the museum North of your current location."

"Perfect." Kim says before looking to Wade again. "Thanks, Wade!"

"Just get me Danny's autograph!"

They disconnect and she puts the device away.

* * *

Danny and Kim fly in North. Danny with his powers while Kim uses her jetpack.

"There!" Danny shouts, pointing at something on the ground.

It's monkey ninjas causing a ruckus at the museum.

"Then let's go!" Kim says. They land and the ninjas take notice.

"So… what now?" Danny asks.

"Now… we fight them." Kim readies herself.

"Fight monkeys?" Danny asks.

"Monkeys trained in Kung-Fu."

"Wait… Kung-Fu is a _Chinese_ Martial Art, ninjas are _Japanese_…" Danny points out.

Kim shrugs. "Eh, semantics…"

"Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist's voice calls out. He comes running out on all fours from the museum, holding something in his hand.

"Whoa…" Danny gets a good look at this villain, namely his feet. "Does he have monkey feet?!"

"Genetic splicing!" Monkey Fist says proudly. "I take it you are this Danny Phantom I've been hearing about."

"Yup." Danny readies for battle as well.

"Then prepare yourself, boy!"

Danny's ghost sense goes off. Kim notices it.

"What was that?"

"My ghost sense, it lets me know if a ghost is nearby."

"Stop!" Skulker comes flying in, standing between Monkey Fist and the teens. "The Ghost Boy is mine to defeat! I will mount his pelt on my wall!"

"Eww…" Kim says.

"Bring it, Skulker!" Danny shouts.

"Monkey ninjas!" The monkeys form around their leader, he then gives what looks like an emerald to one of them. "Take this and meet us at the rendezvous point later." It bows in honor as the ninjas suddenly take off.

"They're not going anywhere!" Kim shouts.

She tries to chase after them, buy Monkey Fist jumps in the way.

"Yes, they are."

He throws a punch, one that Kim blocks before the two begins their hand-to-hand combat.

"Kim!" Danny shouts. He tries to fly to her, but Skulker tackles him into a street lamp.

"Your fight is with _me_, Danny Phantom!" He declares.

"In that case!" Danny fires a ghost ray from both hands in Skulker's face.

This causes Skulker to be launched away from Danny.

Kim manages to block Monkey Fist's attacks as she begins questioning him.

"What are you doing in Amity Park?"

"If you must now…" He ducks from one of her kicks. "I've been hired to steal something that only one trained in the art of the monkey can use… the Emerald Eye of the Baboon."

"Which does…"

"I am not going to tell you that! I'm not Drakken!"

"Fair point."

Her snark causes her to lose focus as Monkey Fist manages to kick her to the ground. Taking advantage, Monkey Fist tries to attack, but is hit by a ray of green energy that sends him flying back.

Looking to where it came from, Kim sees that Danny blasted Monkey Fist despite currently fighting his own opponent.

"You're not paying attention! That will cost you!" Skulker shouted.

He punches Danny into the ground, but Danny is saved when Kim comes in and kicks Skulker off his feet. She manages to flip after the kick and land on her feet.

Kim looks at Danny and smiles. "Call it even?"

Danny nods.

Skulker gets up, rather annoyed.

"How dare you kick me, human girl!" Skulker gets up.

"We don't have anymore time, Skulker!" Monkey Fist shouts as he walks slowly back in, holding his hand to his stomach, where the blast hit him. "We need to go!"

Skulker groans. "Fine!"

Skulker throws a small grenade to Danny and Kim. The explosion reveals it to be a smoke bomb.

Danny and Kim both cough in the smokescreen, causing Danny to grab Kim and fly her out.

"Thanks!" Kim says.

Danny looks around and sees their opponents are gone.

"Don't thank me yet, they're gone!"

Do-do-doo-do.

"Oh, can you land us somewhere so I can get that?" Kim asks. Danny nods and lands on top of the museum. Kim takes the Kimmunicator. "Go Wade!"

"Kim, I have that info on Vlad Masters you asked for."

"Wait, you were doing a background check on Vlad?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, I got curious." She looks back to Wade. "What'd you find?"

"Went to a university with the future Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, became a multi-billionaire pretty much overnight, descended from the Wisconsin Dairy King… then mayor of Amity Park. It's not that inherently bad."

"You only know what the public does." Danny cuts in. "I know something _no web search_ can tell you."

"Really?" Kim asks.

"But it has to be private." Danny looks to the Kimmunicator.

"Got it." Kim looks to her gadget. "Sorry Wade. Meantime, can you track where Monkey Fist via satellite?"

"Wait, my autograph!" Wade asks before being cut off.

Kim puts it away. "Okay." Kim looks to Danny. "What do you know?"

5 minutes pass.

"Just last week, I saved my clone, Danielle. That was the most recent thing Vlad's done, at least until hiring you and that thing at the Labs."

Danny has spent this time talking about Vlad's powers, how he himself got his powers, their battles, Vlad's plot to ruin his parents' marriage and rule the world. Kim listened to the entire thing. She believed him, he has no reason to try and trick her after all she's seen.

Kim has been sitting on the air conditioning for the building. Pondering what she's heard.

"Is… she okay?" Kim is more concerned for this Danielle, given how she has younger brothers and, despite how annoying they are, cares for their well-being.

"Yeah… I'd invite her to live with us, but I'd have a hard time explaining who she is. Even Jazz doesn't know about her."

Kim notices how saddened Danny is. Despite calling the girl his cousin, he looks more like a concerned big brother for his little sister. She invites him to sit to her left.

Danny doesn't say anything, he does so. Once he does, Kim hugs him. Danny is surprised to say the least, and he blushes. He's still attracted to her.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that stuff thanks to that creep." She says. "And I thought _Drakken_ had issues."

"Huh?"

"He and my dad used to be friends in college too. But he was never this bitter, or obsessive enough to try and harm a little girl."

"Thanks." Danny says. "I'm surprised you want to hug me."

Kim stops to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a crush on you since bumping into you… aren't you… I don't know… _disturbed_?"

Kim gives a smile. "I never said you disgusted me, just that I was flattered."

"I see." He smiles. He looks away and blushes.

Kim smiles. "You know I'm _older_ than you, right? By like 22 months?"

Danny looks away, rubbing his left arm with his right hand as Kim puts her hands on her lap.

"Yeah, well, there's a benefit to an early start. I mean, in 10 years when you're 26 and I'm 24, I'm gonna be a real stud."

"Really?" Kim pretends to sound interested. "Well, in that case, call me in 10 years." She gets up. "Until then, crush away."

"Really?" Danny asks as he gets up.

"It's just nice for me to see someone still likes me even after seeing what I can do."

"Why would I _stop_ after seeing all of that?" Danny asks with a shrug.

"Wait, what?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, you're pretty… _darn_ beautiful." Danny says with a smile. "But it's not just that. You stuck up for me and you don't care about my place in the social order. You're a good person who likes to help people. Not to mention, you kick serious butt. Even without powers or anti-ghost tech, you gave me a hard time. That's three reasons why I like you."

Kim just stares before a smile hits her face.

"Thank you…"

Do-do-doo-do.

Kim answers.

"Go Wade!"

"I got satellite tracking of Monkey Fist going to the harbor!"

"On it!"

* * *

Kim and Danny arrive. After taking off her jetpack backpack, Kim and Danny look around.

"This is where Wade said they'd be?" Danny asks.

"Any idea where they'd be?" Kim asks.

"How would I know?"

"You said that ghost sense of yours can let you know if a ghost is around."

"Yeah, but not if the ghost is _already_ around."

Kim notices something far away, near the warehouse. Looking closer, she realizes it's a monkey ninja.

"There!" Kim sneaks in on foot as Danny floats towards the warehouse.

As they are just around the corner, Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Kim…" Danny whispers. "My ghost sense went off!"

"So, does that mean another ghost is here?"

"Likely." Danny hears the sound of a horse neighing. Looking up, Danny panics and flies down. He grabs Kim by the shoulders. "Ssh!" He turns them both invisible.

"Danny, what're you-"

"Ssh!"

Danny looks up and sees a horse flying in. A horse with bat wings. On top is a figure in black armor, with a purple cape. The arrive in front of the warehouse as they phase through the closed door.

Danny regains visibility for him and Kim as he looks on to the warehouse. Kim notices how worried Danny is.

"Danny, what's the sitch?"

"That… was the Fright Knight."

"The… what knight?"

"The _Fright_ Knight. He's one of the toughest ghosts I've ever fought." Danny walks up to Kim in a panic. "We gotta go!"

"What?" Kim asks.

"If the Fright Knight is here, that means we shouldn't be."

"Danny, we need to know what they're doing." Kim points out. "Look, if you don't feel comfortable then I'll go in alone. You can be back up." She points to some nearby storage units stacked together. "You can wait up there. I'll just see what they're up to and try to take the gem before the bad guys realize it."

"No." Danny answers. He puts a hand on Kim's shoulder. "We need to not be here."

"You don't think I can handle it?" Kim asks, sounding insulted a bit by Danny's insistence they leave. "If you see my website, you'll know it says that I can do anything. I've even fought a ghost already."

"You fought _me!_ I don't want to hurt you, but the Fright Knight and Skulker don't have a crush on you."

"Ah! So, this has to do with your crush then?" Kim starts to accuse him. "Trying hard to look more heroic or something?"

"No! Seriously, Kim! We _can't_ stay."

Kim groans.

_He's not going to listen to me._

She thinks, then a smile comes to her face.

_He froze a bit when it was the cheek so maybe…_

It was a bit underhanded, but she had to know what the bad guys were up to.

"You know what, Danny? You're right." She says as she puts her hands behind her back.

Danny softens.

"I am?"

"Yeah… you're clearly the bigger hero here when it comes to ghosts. And do you know what heroes get?"

Kim immediately grabs Danny by the collar and pulls him in as she dips him down and moves herself in.

She kisses him.

On the lips.

Suddenly, the world stopped. His eyes widen. His mouth opens somewhat. It only lasts 3 seconds, but in those three seconds, the world could have been on fire. The entire planet could have exploded right then and there and Danny wouldn't notice. All he noticed in those seconds was that Kim Possible was kissing him on the lips.

Kim stops, getting up and place Danny back on his feet.

"Now." Kim says in a serious tone. "I'll go in and you won't have to worry. You wait up there and if I'm not back in 2 minutes, come in and do your thing. Understand?" Danny doesn't answer, he only stares. "Danny?"

Danny slowly breaks a smile, a wide smile.

"_Sure…_"

Danny quickly bolts to the top where she pointed.

Kim looks to his actions with a smile.

"Worth it."

Kim heads in to the warehouse.

* * *

**It happened! ****She kissed him! ****I mean, it was to convince him to along with her idea, but he got kissed! He's not gonna forget that at all.**

**I was trying to come up with a way for her to kiss him, then I saw Batgirl do a similar thing to Robin in an old comic so I thought of that. Note that in those comics, he was still a teenager and she was legally an adult. Kim and Danny's age difference isn't that big, but I went with it.**

**Also, she was genuinely flattered when Danny told her why he liked her. Perhaps a hint of things to grow between them?**


	10. Chapter 10: Danny Fenton Saves the Day

**Chapter 10: Danny Fenton Saves the Day**

As soon as Danny reached the top of the containers, he sat down cross-legged and had a huge smile on his face.

"She kissed me… Kim Possible kissed _me_… on the _lips…_" He managed to utter with joy filling his every word.

_Today she kissed me on the cheek, and now on the lips. This is the best day of my life!_

So many thoughts filled his head. Thoughts of doing as she says in hopes she will give him another kiss. Perhaps he can convince her to go out with him long before another 10 years pass if he does what she says. He can't stop thinking about that kiss. All he can think of is convincing her to do it again. Sure, it was to make him agree with her, but he didn't mind.

* * *

Inside, Kim Possible snuck in from a window. Looking around, she realizes she's in some kind of office. She looks out the window and sees Danny sitting where she directed him to.

"Good, he listened." Kim whispered. She looks at him for a moment longer, a smile growing on her face as she touched her mouth with her fingers. Suddenly, realization hit her. "What am I doing?"

She continues on. Unlocking the door, Kim heads out, sneaking around. She looks around when she hears something.

"I hope you've brought what our mutual friend promised us."

It's a voice she's never heard before, a deep and booming voice. She figures it must be this Fright Knight Danny is afraid of.

Heading to the railing, where she looks down, she sees the three figures and several monkey ninjas behind Monkey First.

"I assure you, Fright Knight, the monkey human and his forces have it. I was there." Skulker assures.

"And here it is." Monkey Fist says as a monkey ninja hands him the object in question. "The Emerald Eye!"

He gives it to the Fright Knight.

"Perfect." He then crushes the emerald in his hands. Everyone, even Kim, gasps at this. "The gem in question is of no value to me. It's what is _inside_ it that matters." He opens his hand. Inside, it's revealed to be some kind of pearl.

"What is that?" Kim whispers. She then looks around and notices something missing. "Wait, didn't he have a horse?" She feels a warm breeze on her, followed with the sound of an animal snorting. "Uh oh."

Kim looks to her right and sees the horse in question in her face. It immediately calls out and tries to stomp on her, only for Kim to roll away in time.

"Intruder!" The Fright Knight calls out.

"Monkey ninjas!" Monkey Fist calls out.

* * *

Outside, Danny remains sitting down. His smile falters as he starts to worry.

"I should check on her."

* * *

The monkey ninjas bring Kim to the first floor, her arms tied up as they drag her to the Fright Knight.

"And who is this?" He demands to know.

"This is Kim Possible, a do-gooder who keeps getting in my way." Monkey Fist answers.

"Then she will interfere no longer." The Fright Knight takes out his sword. Kim tries to step away, but two monkey ninjas keep in her place. "You should know, my Soul Shredder won't cut you to pieces like a traditional blade. It will instead send you to a realm where you will spend the rest of eternity suffering your worst fear."

"Well, that's a relief…" Kim snarks.

"You remind me of a certain whelp… one I will deal with later." The Fright Knight raises his blade and prepares to strike Kim.

Out of nowhere, Danny Phantom flies in and socks the Fright Knight down.

"Hey guys! Having a party without me?" Danny asks. He then fired small ghost rays from his fingers at the monkey ninjas, knocking them away and setting Kim free.

"Ghost boy!" Skulker shouts as he lunges at Danny.

In response, Danny fires an icy blast that freezes Skulker.

"You!" The Fright Knight shouts.

Danny fires another icy blast that freezes the knight in place.

Danny walks to Kim and uses intangibility to free her arms.

"I owe you one." Kim says.

"Even though it hasn't been 2 minutes?" Danny asks playfully.

"Well… I guess I can be happy you got impatient." Kim says.

"You aren't safe yet!" Monkey Fist calls out. "Monkey ninjas!"

The monkey ninjas prepare for battle.

Skulker breaks out of the ice and snarls.

"This isn't good. We gotta take these guys down and get whatever the Fright Knight took from the emerald." Kim says.

"You got it!" Danny answers.

Both teens stand ready for battle.

"Attack!" Monkey Fist shouts.

The monkey ninjas make their move, but Danny thinks quick and grabs Kim by the arm, allowing them both to go intangible. This causes them to miss and hit the wall, knocking most of them out.

"Got anymore tricks there, Furious George?" Danny snarks as he and Kim regain tangibility.

"I do!" Skulker shouts as he fires missiles from his shoulders at the two.

Kim takes out her grappling hook to go up while Danny flies away. They both avoid the explosion, but go in different directions.

Kim lands on the second-floor platform that the remaining monkey ninjas and their master arrive to quickly.

Danny finds himself with Skulker in the air.

Both teens look to each other.

"Wanna trade dance partners?" Danny asks.

"Worth a try." Kim answers.

Danny flies to Kim, while Kim jumps towards him. Within the moment they're nearby, Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos and hands it to Kim.

Kim then takes out her grappling hook and aims it at Skulker. She fires and it goes around his head, she then retracts the hook so she comes in and kicks Skulker in the head, causing him to land on a nearby stack of large boxes.

Danny stands ready for the monkeys. Two of them try to punch him from either side, but his intangibility allows him to avoid while they knock each other out.

"Sam would kill me if she saw this." Danny mutters to himself.

Once he regains tangibility, Danny uses his superhuman reaction speed to avoid each kick and chop, save for one that went through the white belt region of his suit.

"Enough!" Monkey Fist shouts. The ninjas step away as he walks up to Danny. "Clearly, if you want something done right… you must do it yourself." He readies.

Danny readies himself.

Meanwhile, Skulker gets up from the ruined boxes he's landed on. Kim stands in front of him.

"Was wondering if you'd get up."

Skulker snarls and aims an arm laser at Kim. Reacting quickly, Kim cartwheels away then runs in a circle.

"You can't defeat me, girl! You are just a human! It's _impossible_!"

In response, Kim picks up a piece of wood from the boxes and tosses it in Skulker's head. Reacting, Skulker covers himself with his arm. Once he lowers, Kim manages to kick him in the chest, knocking him back as she lands on her feet.

"Actually, it's Possible, _Kim_ Possible." She retorts. She then gives a sweeping kick to Skulker in the head. The force knocks it off, causing it to bounce a bit on the ground. "Whoa!" She notices sparking where the neck is. "Wait a minute." She walks up to the head and sees the face open up. A small green ghost walks out while holding his head in pain. Kim picks up the real Skulker and brings him near her face. "Well, you're not so scary anymore." Kim then takes out the thermos and uses it to trap him.

Monkey Fist gives Danny a bit of trouble, as his reflexes and strength don't mean much with his opponent moving too fast and being too experienced in combat.

"You have no chance to win against me, boy!"

"I don't need to win!" Danny answers as he blocks a punch. He then fires an icy blast on the floor, causing Monkey Fist to lose his footing once he lands his foot from a kick he attempted. Monkey Fist finds himself on the floor as Danny hovers. "I just gotta make sure _you_ don't!"

With his opponent's guard down, Danny lands three punches that knock Monkey Fist around.

The monkey ninjas surround their master.

"Monkey ninjas!" He shouts in pain. "Retreat!" One of them throws a smoke bomb. "We will meet again!" He shouts.

Once the smoke clears, the monkeys disappear.

Danny sees Kim at the first floor and flies to her.

"Not bad." Danny says. "You took Skulker down easier than I thought. Not to mention _without_ powers." He smiles.

"Well, even though you kinda cheated with powers, not bad against Monty Fisk." Kim replies.

"Wait." Danny snickers. "His real name is Monty Fisk and he's called _Monkey Fist_?" He laughs.

"Says Danny Fenton, aka Danny _Phantom_." She snarks with her arms crossed and a smile.

He stops and just smiles. "Touché."

Kim looks to the frozen Fright Knight. "Now let's get what's in his hand. It's some kind of pearl. Can you get it out?"

"No problem!" Danny says confidently. He notices something wrong. "Wait, where's his horse?"

Suddenly, Danny hit with a beam that knocks him down. Looking in its direction, Kim sees the Fright Knight's alicorn steed, having fired from its horn. It fires again, this time at its master. The ice breaks open, freeing the Fright Knight.

"The Fright Knight is free! And you will fall!"

The Fright Knight charges a blast of purple energy and fires at Kim.

Reacting fast, Danny flies in and creates an energy shield that blocks the attack, but the force sends him flying near Kim.

"Danny!" Kim shouts.

"Now, you will both suffer!" The Fright Knight shouts as his steed returns to him and the two of them charge the teens.

Getting up, Danny gets in front of Kim.

"Cover your ears, Kim!"

"What?!"

"_Cover your ears!"_ Danny shouts again.

Taking a deep breath, Danny then performs his most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail.

Kim does what Danny told her to, but can't help but see what Danny is doing. His attack is releasing some kind of sonic blast in green. The force of it is strong enough to knock the Fright Knight and his steed away and sends them both to the wall.

_What is this?!_ Kim thought.

After a full 10 seconds, Danny stops. The two ghosts fall off the wall. Danny immediately turns human and lands on his knees.

"Out of… power…" Danny says, out of breath as well.

"What was that?!" Kim asks as she puts her hands down.

"My Ghostly Wail. It's my strongest attack, but it completely drains me…"

"Well, at least he's down." Kim says as she rests her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Not… quite." The Fright Knight gets up and, though weakly, walks up to them as he drags his sword.

"Get away from him!" Kim shouts, running to the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight, despite his weakened state, responds by doing a backhand that sends Kim flying away. She lands on her back.

"Kim!" Danny shouts. Trying to stand up, he notices a metal rod. Figuring it must have broken off from his Ghostly Wail, Danny picks it up.

The Fright Knight comes to Kim, who holds her hand between her chest and her stomach, where she was hit. She only notices his presence now.

"Now, you will suffer, girl!" The Fright Knight readies his weapon.

Kim closes her eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.

CLING!

Kim opens her eyes and is surprised by what she sees.

Danny Fenton, not Phantom, using a rod of metal like a sword as he blocks the Fright Knight's weapon.

"Fool!" Fright Knight shouts. "Even weakened, I am still more powerful than a human!"

"Don't care!" Danny shouts as he glares at his opponent. "You are _not_ hurting her!"

The Fright Knight backs away. He starts to breathe heavy.

"This is more trouble than it's worth. I have a job to finish." He looks to his steed. "Nightmare! Let's go!" His steed comes to its master's side. He then mounts it. "We aren't through!" He then directs his alicorn to fly out, thy two phase through the wall."

Danny drops the rod and lets a breath go. He then looks back at Kim and walks up to her. He presents his hand to her.

Kim only stares at Danny.

_He just… saved my life. And he did it without powers…_

"Gonna take it?" He asks playfully.

Kim reaches out and Danny helps her up.

Once they are up, they both stare at each other. It takes them a while before they realize they're still holding hands and let go.

They both smile at each other.

"So…" Danny ends the silence. "I guess-"

Kim immediately hugs him.

Danny is caught off guard, but once he realizes what's going on, he smiles.

"Thank you." Kim manages to say. "I owe you another kiss for this."

"You don't have to… even without my crush, you're my friend. That's more than enough of a reason to risk my life for you." Danny says. "Not that… I'm _against_ the offer."

Kim stops hugging him and smiles. She gives Danny a playful punch on the shoulder.

"So, I guess we should go? What time is it?"

Danny takes out his phone to look at its clock. "It's like 7."

"So… hungry?"

"Now hold on!" Danny then goes ghost and hovers in the air, pointing at Kim. "After all this, I totally deserve a date with you!"

"What?" Kim questions. She even arches her back away in response.

"Uh…" Danny rubs the back of his head. "Yeah… after all that, and that hug, I guess I got a little… overconfident. So… you can just ignore me."

"Fine." Kim says as she walks away. Danny looks down, thinking he's upset her. "We can discuss the idea as we eat."

Danny perks up. "Wait, seriously?" Kim looks back and smiles. "Nice! I'm buying." Kim looks away. "Wait, did you say that so I'd offer to pay?" Kim doesn't answer, she only looks at him with a playful grin. Danny laughs.

* * *

**Hey! He might get that date after all!**

**He saved Kim without his powers, that must have impressed her enough to even consider it.**

**But what did the Fright Knight take? And why does he need it?**


	11. Chapter 11: A Night Together

**Chapter 11: A Night Together**

The Nasty Burger is the most popular place for food when it comes to the teens in Amity Park. Danny Fenton knows well the girl he likes right now has grown to love this place, so he's bought some food from here. Danny brings two hamburgers and milkshakes with one large set of fries to share.

Once he gets his food in a bag and a cup holder, Danny goes ghost and flies to the rooftop, where Kim is waiting for him. The both sit atop the side of the restaurant as they start eating their burgers.

Danny chews silently as his eyes dart to Kim. Kim notices Danny, causing him to look away with sweat forming on his head.

"So…" Kim breaks the silence. "How did it happen?"

"What?"

"Your powers." Kim clarifies. "How did you get your powers?"

"Oh." Danny realizes he never really answered that yet. "Well, it all started around when my freshman year started. My parents developed a ghost portal and it wasn't working."

"Ghost portal?"

"A portal to the Ghost Zone." Danny answers. Kim just looks at him, but says nothing. "_Anyway…_ Sam convinced me to take a look inside to see why it wasn't working. When I did, I hit the on button and, for whatever reason, it finally worked." Danny then pointed at himself. "I got hit with energies of the Ghost Zone, my hair turned white, my eyes turned green, and the jumpsuit I wore had the colors inverted."

"What about the symbol on your chest?"

"Oh that, Sam made it. Long story short, I temporary lost my powers so I had to redo the accident. She put it there because she thought I needed one."

"And so…" She takes a bite out of her burger. "You've dedicated your life to fighting ghosts?"

"Well, what other teenager _wouldn't_ use their powers to be a superhero?" Danny asks.

"I can think of a few…" Kim thinks of people like Dash or Bonnie.

"So, I've fought a moron obsessed with boxes, a crazy rock diva, a mummy, the king of all ghosts and my dad's evil ex-best friend who doesn't know hates his guts and wants to rule the world." Danny adds. "There's also a crazy anti-ghost government organization and a ringleader who uses magic items to use ghosts for crimes."

"Huh, I deal with a crazy golfer and a rich old man who just does villainy because he's bored." Kim adds.

Danny smiles. "Really? He's just bored? _That's_ why he's a villain?" Kim shrugs with a smirk. Danny chuckles. "Suddenly, the Box Ghost isn't that lame anymore."

They both laugh.

"You should meet his son…" Kim says. "I'm guessing your best friends and your sister know?"

"Jazz didn't know at first. She found out on her own and I realized it later."

"What was it?"

"Huh?"

"What was it that made you realize she knew?" Kim clarifies her question.

Danny looks away. His eyes shut hard as memories flash through his thoughts.

The destroyed Amity Park.

The conditions his enemies were in.

Him… the other him.

_I really don't want to say…_

"Danny?" Kim asks in a concerned tone.

"That's something I'd rather _not_ say." Danny says without looking at her. "Let's just say it's something I _wish_ I could forget."

Kim looks at him for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder. This causes him to look at her. She gives a comforting smile before nodding. This causes him to smile back. Kim lowers her arm, letting his shoulder go.

"And a list of your powers?" Kim changes the subject to make him feel better.

"The ones you've seen are flight, intangibility, invisibility, ghost rays, super strength, my ice blasts, ghost sense and the ghostly wail. Others include being able to overshadow someone-"

"Overshadow?"

"Basically, I can possess someone like in the movies."

"That's… not creepy."

"I also have shields, I can duplicate myself into four, I can temporarily get physically stronger, send an electric charge I call the "ghost stinger", I can hold a ghost ray to make my punch stronger and a bunch of other powers I can't unlocked yet."

"I see." Kim finally finishes her burger and gets the milkshake. "How strong or fast are you?" Kim sips her drink.

"My original top speed was like 112 mph, but I think I can go faster. I once tried to catch up with a shuttle that came to life. I know, since I want to be an astronaut, their top speed is 18,000 miles. I doubt though it was that fast to be honest when I fought it." Kim just keeps a straight face as Danny mentioned fighting a living shuttle. "As for strength, I can hold a school but in my hands without struggling."

"Let's see." Kim stops sipping to think out loud. "A normal school bus is around 10,000 pounds." She looks surprised. "I'm suddenly glad you were going easy on me."

"So… what's your story?" Danny asks as he finishes his burger and gets his own shake. "Why is a cheerleader with straight A's a hero for hire?"

"Well… I made my website for stuff like babysitting… then someone accidentally called me to save him from his own security system and things just took off from then on."

Danny just stares.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"No dream of people liking you? No wanting to be more than just a normal person? No taking your teenage aggression on bad guys? None of that?" Kim just shrugs. "_Wow…_"

"I mean, my life isn't that perfect. My parents are embarrassing, my younger twin brothers are total pains and I have this rival named Bonnie."

"Rival in school or fighting bad guys?"

"School, she's everything your friend Sam hates about cheerleaders. Think a taller version of the girl you know as Paulina."

"So… great to look at, but not so great in anything else?" Kim nods. "Got it." Danny takes out the small box of fries. "Want some fries?" Kim shrugs and takes some in her hand before eating them.

"So, you want to be an astronaut?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. It's been my dream for a long time."

"My dad's an astrophysicist. I bet I can convince him to give you a hand." Danny nods. "Though I'm suspecting it's not the only thing you want."

Danny's smile drops.

"Huh?"

"You asked me if I had a dream of people liking me or being more than just a normal person. I get the feeling that was more personal."

Danny looks away.

"Yeah… you might have noticed I'm not very popular. I'm looked down on by everyone, whether it's my friends or my parents…" Danny looks to the ground, very sad.

"So, you didn't just become Danny Phantom because it'd be cool?"

"Just felt like something I can do."

Kim puts her hand back on his shoulder.

"Well, you didn't use your powers to stop the Fright Knight earlier. I think Danny Fenton is a better person than people give him credit for." Kim smiles.

Danny smiles and blushes.

"So…" Danny says.

"So?" Kim asks.

"Umm…" Danny figured it was time to discuss the elephant in the room for them. "You recall what I said… after he left?"

"About a date with me?" Kim asks.

"Right… you don't have to feel indebted to me or anything." Danny says. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Hmm… well, I have nothing against you specifically it's just that… I'm older." Kim says. "I'm not really into dating younger guys." She notices Danny looks away, saddened. "But…" Danny looks up. "I said earlier to call me in 10 years. I changed my mind. Call me in _9_ years." Danny's smile drops again. "Unless…" Kim says, stretching the word.

"Unless? Unless what?" Danny asks.

"I was impressed enough to drop by one year. Keep it up and, before I have to leave on Sunday night, I wouldn't mind going on one date if you impress me enough."

Danny smiles.

"Really?!" Kim nods. "Awesome!" Danny grins.

"But, there's something else." Kim says before she finishes her shake.

"What's that?" Danny says upon finishing his fries.

Kim slides away from the edge and stands up.

"I kissed you to make you do what I want. I'm sorry I went that far." Kim says in an apologetic tone.

Danny smiles. He puts the now fry-less box in the bag before crumpling it up. He then turns and gets up too, taking his shake with him.

"Kim. That was like the best three seconds of my life, so I'm not upset at all." Kim smiles at this. "Besides, I don't blame you. I guess I should've explained it better."

Kim thinks Danny is being too nice to her, but she accepts that he's just that nice a person.

"So… I said I owe you another kiss." Kim turns to face him. "Do you… want to do it here?" Danny blushes. He tries to say something before Kim speaks up. "Actually, since I kissed you, you can kiss me instead." Kim kneels to him and closes her eyes. "Go ahead."

Danny just stares at her, blushing hard. He does inch forward and puckers his lips, but he steps back and looks away.

"I… can't. I just… I don't know, not sure if I can right now."

Kim opens her eyes and stands straight.

"I see. Well, I guess you can surprise me like I did with you." Kim says. "What do you want to do now?"

Danny looks up and a smile hits him.

"Wanna race?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to race to see who can get from one side of the city to the other?" Danny says.

Kim smiles. "Is that a challenge?"

"Think you could keep up?" Danny says confidently with his arms crossed.

Kim scoffs with her own arms crossed. "I'm the girl who can do anything, remember?"

"Just because you _can_, doesn't mean you _will_." Danny retorts.

Kim kneels down again, looking her admirer in the eye with a smile of her own.

"You're on."

* * *

Danny and Kim stand atop a skyscraper downtown. Kim wears her jetpack with helmet.

Both teens look to each other before kneeling down, as though they are about to race on their feet despite being at the edge of the building.

Danny forms a block of ice in his hand.

"We'll go when this thing hits the floor after I toss it up, sounds good?" He asks.

"Got it!" Kim answers.

"The first to make past city hall wins. Here we go!"

Danny tosses it into the air. Both teens get ready.

They both look to each other.

_You're going down, Ghost Boy._

_I got something in store for you, Kim._

The ice hits the floor.

Both teens jump off.

Danny arcs his way to fly straight forward, but notices Kim does nothing. As he starts to worry, she fires her grappling hook, using it to grab a nearby flagpole and it spins her into going past Danny.

"Hey there!" She says playfully.

As she waves at him, her jetpack turns on and she starts flying.

Danny smiles.

"Wow, she's not only gorgeous, she's _amazing_."

Danny speeds up, catching up to her. Danny notices some on coming buildings. Before he can warn Kim, she flips into a kicking position, effortlessly dodging a building that Danny simply phases through. He never loses sight of Kim even as he avoids buildings that she simply kicks and flips away from. She even kicks the side of another flagpole to push herself further away from him. She then looks back and smiles at Danny.

"Don't tell me I'm so impressive you've already given up."

"Not a chance! You're not _that_ pretty!" Danny shouts before managing to get a small boost of speed, finally catching up as he is on her left.

They both hear a crash and look down to see two men in dark clothes and beanies breaking out of a jewelry store.

"Time out?" Kim suggests.

"Time out!" Danny agrees.

They both fly towards the two men. Kim lands in front of them.

"Evening, gentlemen. I'm being sarcastic on that last word." Kim says as she stands with her hips at her back.

One man, skinnier and younger looking, chuckles.

"It's a little late for you, isn't it, pretty girl?"

"Care for us fine gentlemen to show you the way home?" The taller, more muscular man says.

"No thanks." Kim says before pointing to behind them. "I already have someone earning his way up for a date."

Both men look around, seeing Danny Phantom floating behind them.

"Danny Phantom!" Both shout in fear.

"Hey guys!" Danny says cheerfully.

Kim sweep kicks the two men, causing them to drop on the ground. In response, Danny grabs both of them by their collars and, using intangibility, hangs them by their shirts on traffic light near them.

"Hey!" The skinny one shouts. "Put us down!"

"Sorry, we're kind of in the middle of something. But I'm sure the cops will be more than happy to oblige." Danny says.

"Cops?!" Both men shout.

"That alarm is still going off, boys!" Kim answers them.

Danny looks to Kim. "Time in?"

"Time in!"

Both teens fly off.

"Hey!" The skinny one shouts. "You can't do this to us!"

The stronger one looks to his partner. "You know, they _do_ make a nice couple… I hope he _does_ go out with her."

His partner glares at him.

Danny and Kim laugh as they continue their race.

"That was awesome!" Danny shouts.

"I don't usually do the street stuff, but that really was!" Kim says.

As they look back in front, both teens see city hall and speed up.

Both immediately see them reaching it and, once they confirm they've passed it, slow down before hovering in the air.

"I win!" Both shout at the same time.

They look to each other.

They laugh.

"That was fun!" Danny says as he moves in closer to Kim.

"Almost as fun as not dealing with the Crate Ghost?" Kim asks.

"_Box_ Ghost!" Danny corrects with a smile. "And yes, it was."

Kim smiles as she inches towards Danny.

"I think you were holding back again." Kim says.

"Why do you say that? Danny says playfully.

Kim inches closer.

_Good, she's almost here._

Kim comes in contact with his face.

"I think you just want an excuse to spend more time with me before bed."

"Is that so?" Danny smiles back at her. "I think, Kim Possible, you're having fun with me."

"And _I_ think, Danny Phantom, that you're too-"

Danny grabs the back of her head with his right hand and pulls her in.

He kisses her. Right on the lips.

Kim is surprised, to say the least. But even when the surprise ends, she doesn't say or do anything. It's almost as if something is compelling her to say or do nothing.

Suddenly, she has a flashback of kissing him, and the feeling on her mouth when it was over. The one she mused over but pushed it out of her mind. It's back now.

Danny ends the kiss, smiling at the stunned older girl.

"We're even." Danny says. "And by the way, that was 5 seconds. Combined, this day had the best 8 seconds of my life!" Danny says as he flies off. "See you at home!"

Danny flies towards FentonWorks, looking back at Kim before resuming his speed.

He smiles to himself.

"I'm still into her. Even if she clobbers me, still worth it for payback."

Kim just remains floating there, looking towards the Ghost Boy.

She isn't angry or shocked at Danny's kiss. She did kiss him earlier and allowed him to do so in surprise if he wanted to. She just looked at where Danny is going.

She thinks of the feeling her mouth current has. It's the same one she had after kissing him earlier. It felt… nice. His mouth felt nice.

Suddenly, a smile forms on her face as a blush appears.

* * *

**So, not only is Danny going to try and win a date with Kim, he got to kiss her.**

**You'd wonder why Kim doesn't get angry a boy kissed her all of a sudden, but she did say he could surprise her as payback for earlier.**

**And now, it looks like she's starting to get interested in him.**

**In case you were wondering what day this is for them, it's Wednesday. They met on a Monday, she met Danny Phantom Tuesday, so it's Wednesday.**

**So Danny has four days to impress her.**

**Let's see how well he does.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kim the Babysitter

**Chapter 12: Kim the Babysitter**

That night, both teens slept soundly in their beds.

Danny couldn't keep that smile off his face even when he fell asleep. First, the girl of his dreams kissed him. Then, he kissed her. He relived those exact moments in his mind in his head. They were moments he'd remember forever.

Kim thought of the moment Danny kissed her. It brought a smile to her face. However, she woke up in the middle of the night. She questions why she's thinking so fondly of a boy 2 years her junior kissing her? She tries to get her mind off it, but sleep won't let her. She lets herself think back in private as she drifts back to her dreams.

In the morning, Danny has his cereal, with his sister and mother at the table together. As the two of them talk about whatever topic he didn't care for, Danny's mind went back to Kim. He then notices Kim walking into the kitchen. This causes him to dart his eyes away while blushing.

Jazz and Maddie notice Kim entering and greet her. Only Jazz notices Danny's reaction, and she gives him a smirk.

Kim grabs some orange juice and sips it when Maddie speaks.

"Say, Kimberly?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton?" Kim asks.

"Jack and I are going to have ourselves a date night. So, it looks like you and the kids are going to be spending time together."

"That's neat." Kim says.

"_Actually…_" Jazz interrupts, an idea comes to her. "I'm going to be doing something myself later. So, it looks like you're going to be babysitting my little brother… _alone… all night._"

Danny drops his spoon.

Kim coughs up her juice.

The two teens who kissed each other last night look at each other.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Jazz asks with a sly smile as she glances at her brother.

"N-no…" Danny says.

"Nope!" Kim answers.

Neither of them smiled or stopped looking at the other.

They were going to be together again.

* * *

At school, Danny, with Kim's permission beforehand, told his friends and sister that Kim knows his secret. He left out the kissing, at her request. They were also informed of how Kim isn't going to tell anyone since she recognizes Danny is a hero and Vlad is the bad guy.

"So, what do we do about her?" Sam asks, concerned that Kim could be a threat.

"She's not our enemy Sam. Besides, she owes me because I saved her life."

"Sure, you saved her, little brother. You save everyone, even if they're jerks."

"No… _I_ saved her." Danny looked around to make sure no one was listening before whispering. "Not Danny Phantom. _Me._"

"What?" All three asked.

"I used my Ghostly Wail and had to defend her from the Fright Knight with a metal pole for a makeshift sword."

"Whoa…" Tucker says.

"That's… actually cool. I wish we saw it." Sam says with a smile.

"Ah, you were her knight in shining armor." Jazz says, smiling. "You must really _like_ her." She says with her hands together.

All three of the younger teens stare at her.

"W-What?" Danny asks as his face turns red.

"I knew it!" Tucker says with smile.

"I should've known…" Sam groans. Her eyes roll. "At least she's not Paulina."

"Relax Sam." Tucker says with a smile. "At least it's unlikely she'll go out with him, or even kiss him."

Danny blushes and his eyes dart away.

"Y-Yeah…"

He hasn't told them about the kissing or that Kim's agreed to go out with him if he impresses her.

"So, are we going to do a patrol?" Sam asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I guess. But I might need to bring Kim along." Sam and Tucker give different looks. Sam looks hesitant, while Tucker looks excited. "Hey, she's kind of babysitting me… so…"

"Well, I guess…" Sam shrugs.

* * *

It was after school, Danny walks with Sam and Tucker when they see Kim waiting for him down the street. Sam and Tucker look reluctant, though for different reasons. Sam fears this girl, who Danny clearly has a thing for, could snap her in half if Sam is too confrontational. Tucker, on the other hand, is in awe of her. Both don't really talk with her as they walk before they reach their ways home. This leaves Danny with Kim as they reach FentonWorks.

"So…" Kim says.

"So?" Danny asks.

"This patrol thing… when do you want to do it?"

"Well, we should probably deal with my homework before we do anything else."

"Okay." Kim says. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Something other than burgers?" Danny asks.

"Yeah." Kim agrees. They both smile. "As nice as Nasty Burger tastes, it'd be a terrible idea to eat at the same place every time."

* * *

In Middleton, Ron walks towards the Bueno Nacho when he stops and has a look of shock.

Rufus notices this and crawls up to Ron's face. He pokes him in hopes to get a reaction.

Monique, Kim's female best friend, notices Ron's lack of reaction as she walks to the door.

"Ron?" She asks as the snaps her fingers in his face. "You okay?"

"Monique…" Ron finally says. "Have you ever felt like something was wrong in the universe?"

"_Nnnnoooo?_" She asks, confused and concerned.

* * *

After several minutes, the doorbell rings. Kim answers it.

It's the Chinese delivery guy she called for their dinner.

"Thanks." Kim says as she hands him the money and takes the bag. "I got dinner!" She shouted as she closes the door and heads to the kitchen.

"Sweet, I'm starved." Danny says as he makes room on the table, pushing his bag aside. Doing accidentally knocking a pen out and rolling away near the cupboard where the plates are. It's partially beneath the stove. "Whoops!" He says before going after it.

Kim doesn't see Danny go, putting the bag of food down.

"Now, for plates. I think they're over there."

She looks to above the stove. She doesn't see Danny on the floor getting his pen.

She walks to it.

Before she reaches it, Danny gets up with his pen in hand.

They notice each other too late.

Kim gasps and takes a step back. She misses and trips.

Reacting fast, Danny reaches out for her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Using one leg for balance, Danny holds Kim as though they were dancing and he dipped her.

They both stare.

"Hi?" Danny asks.

"Hi." Kim says. "Didn't see you."

"It's okay. I didn't notice you until it was too late so-"

"Can you lift me up now?"

"Oh, right!" Danny says with a chuckle.

Danny pulls Kim up. He does it too well, as she ends up hitting him and leaning on the stove.

Realizing the position that they're in, Kim uses her arms as support to get up a bit.

Both teens stare at each other wide eyed.

"Uh…" Danny starts to speak. "Did it too well, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Kim says. Suddenly, she feels something between her belly button and her leg. It causes her to look uncomfortable. "Oh… something's poking me."

Danny panics and looks down. He pulls his hand out and reveals what it is.

"It's my pen!" He chuckles. "It's just a _pen!_"

Kim tries to laugh it off. "A pen… not… something else."

"Right not… yeah." Danny says.

After another awkward moment, they realize that Kim is still leaning on Danny and the two stand up straight.

"So… plates?" Kim asks as she points behind Danny.

* * *

As they set the table up, the two of them sit down for their meal. Danny and Kim then notice a fork in between them. Danny reaches out with his left hand while Kim reaches for her right. Both hands lightly collide with each other.

"Sorry!" Danny says.

"No! My fault!" Kim says.

Both teens move their hands back and blush at each other. They try to reach for the fork again. Danny's hand lands on Kim's and the two retreat. They try one more time, with Kim's on Danny's hand this time. They retreat again. Sweat forming on his forehead from touching her hand, Danny looks away and notices a fork to his right. He grabs it and tries to laugh lightly.

"Heh… that was funny, wasn't it?" Danny says with a smile to hide how embarrassed and enamored he is at the moment. "I kept reaching for the wrong fork, so my hand and your hand kept touching… each other."

"Heh… yeah." Kim says, trying to hide her own embarrassment with a smile.

The two then start eating, they don't talk to each other the entire time. The kissing from last night still on their minds. Danny's attraction to her is hard for him to get his mind off of. Kim tries her hardest to stop thinking what she felt last night. The idea of being attracted to a boy younger than her is something she doesn't want to consider at least until they were both legally adults.

Danny had his chicken chow-mien while Kim had her broccoli beef. Danny's eyes would go up from his food to Kim. Kim notices and Danny's eye go back down. After a moment, Danny's eyes look up again and Kim looks down.

"So…" Danny breaks the silence. "How's your food?"

Kim nods. "Pretty good." She looks to him. "Want to try?"

"Sure." Danny takes his fork and takes both broccoli and beef and tries some. "Pretty good." He nods.

Kim hands him a pair of chopsticks.

"Ever tried eating with these?"

"I'm… not so great." Danny admits. "I never seem to hold them right."

"Can I see?" Kim asks. Shrugging, Danny holds the chopsticks under his thumb. Kim smiles. "Here, let me show you how to do it."

Kim walks to Danny and takes his hand in hers. They both blush for a moment before Kim takes the chopsticks and helps Danny them properly, even doing the motion needed to grab something with them.

"Thanks." Danny says.

Kim smiles. It takes her a moment to recognize she's still got her hand on his and lets it go.

Kim sits back down and finished her broccoli beef. She sees Danny is still eating his noodles.

"Can I try one?" She asks. Danny nods. Using her own chopsticks, Kim takes a noodle into her mouth and starts slurping it.

Danny smiles, taking a noodle and slurping it as well.

They both open their eyes and notice something unexpected in real life. They're eating the same noodle. They stare at the noodle, then each other, then at the noodle again.

Danny smiles with a grin, his teeth cutting the noodle as Kim just stares. She slurps it quickly before smiling awkwardly as her admirer.

_Did that seriously almost just happen?_ Danny thought.

"Well…" Kim says. "That's something you don't see happening to anyone but cartoon dogs."

"Heh… yeah." Danny says. Smiling to avoid how embarrassed he is.

* * *

After they finish eating, Kim offers to help Danny with his homework. Still on the kitchen table, Danny looks to his book and then his paper, showing Kim what he's having trouble with.

Kim nods and points at where he can solve his equations.

Danny blushes when Kim's arm goes over his shoulder. He gets over it when she tells him what he needs to do. Reaching for his pencil, Danny starts to write when he notices Kim is now sitting closer, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks with his face flushed.

"Just making sure you get it right." Kim says.

Danny continues.

He and Kim look to his paper. Danny's eyes roll to Kim and he smiles. Kim rolls her eyes to him and Danny looks down, his smile dropping. Kim looks to Danny a bit too long as she starts to smile. Danny looks up at her again and she looks away, her smile gone. She looks up and Danny looks down again. He looks up and she looks down again. She looks up and he looks down again. This time both are looking down at his paper. They both quickly move their eyes up at each other and smile, only for them both to realize what they're doing and look down, with their faces flushed.

Once Danny was done, he puts everything back in his backpack.

"Thanks Kim."

"No big." Kim says with a smile.

They both look at each other for a moment too long before Danny looks away.

"So… I better call Sam and Tucker, it's only 6. Maybe we can still do our patrol."

Danny turns and walks away.

Kim looks to the table, thinking back to the incident with the noodle.

Her mind went back to the kissing from the night before.

She shook her head, trying to get her mind off it. She can't. She groans and thinks of something to get her mind off it.

She steps out and sees Danny on the stairway.

"Danny." She says.

Danny stops and looks down.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk… about the kissing."

Danny's face flushed.

"Uh… well. If you're mad at me-"

"I'm not." Kim says, now reaching the beginning of the stairs.

"What?" Danny asks.

"I'm _not_ mad." She starts going up the stairs. "I kissed you by surprise so I figure it's only fair. That's not why I want to talk about it." She's now in front of him, he stair she's on making her on eye level with him. "I want us to do it again."

Danny just stares at her for a moment.

"Come again?"

"I'm guessing you can't stop thinking about it, right?" Danny blushes and nods. "Neither can I, and we agreed we're not dating."

_Yet._ Danny thinks.

"So… we should just try to get our minds off it. Maybe, if we try again, we can get tired of it."

"That… doesn't sound right." Danny says.

"Well, it's like a song you can't stop listening to. If you keep it up, you get tired of it." Kim argues. "Besides, it's not like you're going to be kissing a bull or something." She says, looking away with a blush of her own. "Do this and tell no one then I'll drop it to 8 years."

Danny smiles.

"Okay."

"Alright, here we go." Kim says.

After taking a breath, she leans a bit to Danny. Thanks to where they're standing, Kim is about the same height. Both of them pucker up. They close their eyes

The kiss occurs.

Both teens slightly hum into it. Danny opens his eyes and notices he and Kim seem to be slowly descending. Looking around, he realizes he's made them intangible. Kim opens her eyes and realizes what's happening. The kiss ends and the two return to the steps they were standing on.

"What was that?" She asks.

"We were going intangible!" Danny says. "Sorry, I lost focus!"

"Um… okay." Kim pretends to understand how Danny's powers work.

"Do you want to stop?" Danny asks.

"No." Kim says. "Let's try again."

They both nod, close their eyes and kiss again.

At first it looks like everything is going good, though when Kim opens her eyes, she notices they're invisible. She freaks out and stop the kiss.

"What happened?" Danny asks. He doesn't notice what happened to them.

"We were invisible!" Kim says.

"Oh… um…" Danny looks down, feeling upset. "I'm sorry."

"No! It's… my fault." Kim says more sympathetically. "I don't understand how your power work, I shouldn't react like that." She takes a breath. "One more time. This time, we don't let anything stop us."

Danny smiles.

The two close their eyes and kiss again.

This time, there's no interruption. Danny manages to keep his powers in check. Despite Kim promising not to let anything stop her, he manages to avoid his powers affecting them.

They both open their eyes at each other and then close them, feeling a sense of satisfaction.

Kim takes one foot on the step that is in front of her, allowing her to be slightly above Danny as she has her hands on the sides of his head. Danny just keeps his own arms down. Kim tilts her head to her left, making the kiss feel complete.

Danny now places his hands on Kim's arms as the kiss deepens. They go up the stairs, the kiss not breaking, as they make it to the top.

It lasts another 10 seconds before they break.

They look at each other and smile.

"Huh…" Kim says.

"What?" Danny asks.

"We spent like 30 seconds just now and your powers didn't go off or anything." Kim says as she walks to her room. She stops and looks back. "Somehow kissing Danny Fenton wasn't that different than when it was Danny Phantom." Danny looks surprised. "It still felt… _nice_." Danny blushes and smiles. "Anyway, I changed my mind. 7 years." Kim heads to her room. "Let's get ready for your friends."

Danny pumps his fist in victory. He and Kim kissed each other willingly, she complemented him and he's now 7 years away from asking her on a date. He's making good progress.

* * *

Keeping what happened between them a secret, Danny and Kim meet up with Sam and Tucker. Both of Danny's friends are on their motorized scooter and with their helmets. Kim takes her jetpack.

"Okay, you guys handle the ground. Kim and I can search the sky."

Sam and Tucker look to each other and don't agree.

"Maybe…" Sam says. "Kim should go with _Tucker!_"

"Yeah!" Tucker says excitedly. "She can hang with me!"

"Tucker…" Danny says. "You can't fly."

Both Sam and Tucker look to each other, feeling defeated.

* * *

In Vlad's office, he observes the pearl the Fright Knight brought him from last night.

"I can't believe it." He says with a twisted smile. "I have it!"

"I don't understand." Fright Knight says. "Why do you even want this thing? You know what it does."

"My intention is to use this and the creature we found against young Daniel and Ms. Possible is going to be of use to us. The fact that Daniel is enamored with her made it easier." He looks to his phone. "I think there's a way to make them grow a bit closer."

"You want your enemies to bond romantically?"

"Only to make things easier for me." Vlad adds. He takes the phone and makes a call. "Hello, Guys in White? It's Mayor Masters, and I have information for you."

* * *

Danny and Kim take to the skies as they look on the ground. Danny would occasionally look to Kim and smile.

"Danny?" Sam speaking to him through the Fenton Phones snapped him out of it. "Anything?"

"N-no!" Danny says. "Anything down there?"

"Not yet." Sam answers.

Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Uh oh!"

"What?" Both Sam over the Fenton Phone and Kim nearby go.

"My ghost sense went off!" Danny looks around. "Does anyone see anything?"

"Nothing on ground level!" Tucker says as he answers.

"I got nothing!" Kim shouts. "Wait!" She shouts again, pointing at something flying in an alleyway. "I _see_ something."

Danny comes to her side and sees a small ghost flying around, laughing at nothing.

"Kim and I will go for it." Danny says as the two fly.

Sam and Tucker both look displeased.

"We just got blown off…" Tucker says to Sam.

"Not for long!" Sam drives her scooter to the destination.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tucker says, following her.

Danny and Kim land in the alleyway. Pressing a button, the jetpack and helmet turn into her backpack.

"Where is it?" She asks.

Danny looks up and sees the ghost in question. It's small and laughing. Danny realizes something is wrong.

"That thing looks familiar…" Realization hits him. "Oh no."

"What?" Kim asks.

Before they knew it, someone fires at Danny, the energy causing him to fall on the ground. Before Kim could get to him, several men in white suits surround Danny, aiming their blasters at him.

"Danny Phantom! You are under arrest!" One of them, a bald Caucasian man, said.

"Hey!" Kim shouted. "Leave him alone." Another one, a bald African-American, looks at her. "He's not a threat!"

"Kimberley Ann Possible, we've been sent to capture Danny Phantom. We have reason to believe the two of you are working together. But don't worry, you're safe." He says.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, annoyed.

"Danny Phantom has a variety of powers, we have reason to believe mind control might be one of them." He answers.

"On the chance he doesn't, you're still working with a known ghost at large." The Caucasian man says. "You're coming with us."

"So _not!_" Kim shouts before she jumps over them and heads to Danny. "I'll get us out of here!" Kim helps Danny up and presses a button that activates her jetpack.

"Not so fast!" The African-American shouts. "Fire, Operative O!"

"On it, K!" The Caucasian shouts. He fires at Kim's jetpack, causing it to blow a spark.

"Oh no!" Kim throws the jetpack off, sending to the wall, where smoke starts coming out of it. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to replace that?!"

One of other men slides a metallic square near Danny and Kim.

"Sorry, Miss Possible, but we have to bring you both in."

The square glows. Thinking fast, Danny moves.

"Kim! Get away!" Danny shouts, he tries to push Kim by running into her with his left shoulder.

He's too late, the glow creates a box-like construct that surrounds them before it shrinks down to a smaller size.

"Got him!" O shouts.

"Miss Possible is in there with him." K points out.

"We'll deal with her later. Let's get going." O responds.

The other Guys in White pick the box up, taking with them to a truck they parked outside the alley.

Sam and Tucker arrive to see them drive off. Recognizing the drivers, they look to each other and panic.

"You don't think…" Sam wonders to Tucker.

The head into the alley and Tucker is the first to notice Kim's destroyed jetpack.

"That's Kim's!" He shouts. "They've been kidnapped!"

"Well…" Sam says, concerned for the two. "Someone's not getting paid for babysitting tonight…"

* * *

**Pretty sure Sam's right.**

**But now Danny and Kim are stuck together... in a box. After the awkwardness and the growing attraction they have, it's going to be a long night.**

**But yeah, the kissing. Kim is really not into how she's getting interested in someone younger than her. Not every teenage girl is going to fall for someone younger than her. (Also, the 22 months thing from chapters ago, that's the amount of time between when Kim Possible and Danny Phantom first premiered) Kissing him some more isn't going to help, unless she's secretly coming up with an excuse to do it more.**

**But now they're stuck together, how will they get out?**


	13. Chapter 13: Boxed In

**Chapter 13: Boxed In**

"Kim?"

Danny's voice asks in the dark.

"Danny?" She responds. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Not sure." He asks. He tries to move, but hits something. "Ow!"

"I feel something!" Kim says. "It's moving on me!"

"I think it's _me._" Danny has an idea. "Hang on!"

Danny creates a light in his right hand. Once he illuminates the area, he realizes they're in some kind of box.

They both discover they are extremely close to each other. Thanks to him trying to tackle Kim out, Danny finds both arms to his right, left leg under Kim's right leg, and his right leg over Kim's other leg. Kim, however, had both arms in their correct sides, although her right arm is over Danny's shoulder while her left is between her and Danny's legs.

"Oh no…" Kim says, noticing Danny's head is very close to hers, the situation sinking in.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Danny asks.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" Kim asks, sounding annoyed thanks to their predicament.

"Well, to _me?_ Yeah." Danny quips.

Kim gives Danny a disapproving scowl before the walls in their boxed prison start to glow a dim white. The light in Danny's hand disappears.

"What's going on?" Kim asks.

"Uh oh… I think this box is absorbing my powers." Danny says.

"What does that mean?" Kim asks, concerned.

"It means I won't be able to phase us through this thing like the stairs earlier."

"Can we overload it somehow?"

"It might require more power than I have right now."

"Great…" Kim says. Suddenly, she feels movement. "Are we… moving?"

"We must be getting transported." Danny says. "Wait! I can get Sam and Tucker!" Danny reaches for his Fenton Phone, only to find it not there. "Great. Must have fallen off."

"Maybe I can contact help with my Kimmunicator?" Kim tries to reach for the gadget, which is in her leg pouch, which she cannot reach. "Don't suppose you can help me out?"

Danny touches the pouch, only to find himself feeling her leg instead of a device.

"Not here, it must be in the other one." Danny says.

"_Wonderful…_" Kim says with a sarcastic, disappointed tone.

* * *

At the alley, Sam finds Danny's Fenton Phone on the ground.

"This isn't good, Tucker." She says while observing the device. "We can't reach them, what do we do now?!"

Worry covers her face. Despite her jealousy of Kim, she doesn't want her to be harmed either. Tucker paces before a smile hits him.

"I got an idea!" Tucker goes on his PDA. "Kim's friends with a fellow techno-geek I know from online circles. Maybe he can help."

On his PDA, a familiar figure to Kim shows up.

"Who are you?" Wade says.

"No time!" Tucker says. "Kim Possible and Danny Phantom have been kidnapped and we think it was the Guys in White!"

"The Guys in White? Those losers who can't catch ghosts despite being paid to do so?"

"Well, they caught one, and your friend too. Can you help us?" Tucker says.

"Well… I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and use satellite scans." Wade types his keyboard and sees something that shocks him. "Whoa! You were telling the truth! I see Kim's bio-signs in an armored truck. The other has some pretty interesting sings I've never seen before. That's Danny Phantom?!"

"Where are they?!" Tucker asks.

"About a mile or so South of you." Wade looks to Tucker. "Someone's gotta save them."

"Thanks! We can take it from here." Tucker disconnects.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought and surprisingly impressive." Sam admits. They then hop back on their scooters. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, I gotta ask." Kim says to kill the time. "What's with the black and white?"

"Oh… my jumpsuit's colors where inverted when I got my powers." Danny answers. "And what about your outfit? Black top with cargo pants? I'm not mocking it or anything."

"Eh, just looked cool."

Danny looks at her, unbelieving. Thanks to the walls, he no longer needs a lightsource from his hands to look at her. "Really?" Kim shrugs. "So, how do we get out of this?"

"Well, way I see it; if we can't get out, we'll have to wait until they take us to wherever they're taking us."

"That could take us too long." Danny argues. Panic hits his face.

"Relax, Danny." Kim says. "Just take a deep breath."

"Okay…" Takes a deep breath, exhales, then inhales through his nostrils again. Once he does, he blushes and looks away.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks, concerned.

"N-nothing." Danny says. Looking to Kim's face, which is only four inches away, he realizes she's not falling for it. "I can… and please don't be creeped out because I don't really have a choice right now, smell your hair."

Kim starts to look a bit uncomfortable. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Danny says. "It's… _nice._" He panics again. "I mean, I'm not _trying_ to! We kind of don't have a choice on personal space!"

"Okay!" Kim says. "I get it. I'm not mad." Her eyes dart down. "Slightly uncomfortable with that, but not mad." Kim starts to move a bit.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks, not liking all of the physical actions she's doing with her being so close to him. Although it's the opposite, he does like it, but knows now is not the best time.

"Trying to see if I have any of my other gadgets in my right pocket." Kim manages to get hand to its destination. She finds it empty. "Great, must be in my other pocket, which I can't reach!"

As she glares at the pocket, she feels something on her leg. What she feels startles her, causing her eyebrows to raise. Danny blushes hard.

_Uh oh…_ He thinks.

"Danny…" Kim says, sounding uncomfortable as she doesn't look at him.

"Y-Yes?" Danny asks, concerned as his blush doesn't go away.

Kim finally looks at him, looking uncomfortable and not pleased with the scenario that's going on as she looks him in the eye.

"Please tell me you put your pen in your front pocket and _that's_ what I'm currently feeling pressing my inner thigh?"

Danny looks away for a moment before awkwardly smiling.

"I… _don't_ have any pockets in these pants."

Kim groans.

Outside the box, the truck is about to go downhill. Once it does, the box starts sliding, with the two teens doing the same.

Danny find himself on top Kim, both leaning on the wall.

"Danny!" She shouts.

"Sorry! It's not me! We must going downhill!"

"So's what's going on in this box!"

The truck returns to normal position. Once that's done, Kim pushes Danny as far away as she could, given where they are.

"That was _not_ something I want to relive!" Kim says, shuddering.

"Just be glad it's over." Danny says, his blush not going away as he tries to bring his legs closer.

Outside the box and in the front, where the multiple Guys in White sit, Operative K speaks up.

"You know, I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." Operative O, who is driving, speaks up. "Anyone want to get a pizza from Crusty's to go?"

All of the cheer.

"There's one over there!" K shouts, pointing at an uphill pizza restaurant. "I see parking on the street for us."

Nodding, O drives uphill.

In the truck, Danny and Kim feel the truck moving again she starts to slide on top of the younger boy.

"Oh no…" They both say as Kim starts sliding towards Danny.

Danny finds himself sandwiched the wall and the girl he likes, who can now feel how interested he is in her again.

"Can you please go through me or something?" Kim says, wanting this to be over.

"I'm trying, this box absorbs my power! Besides, it's a little hard to concentrate right now!" He snaps.

Both teens glare their green eyes into each other's as their cheeks are pressed against each other's, though Danny's blush isn't going away as Kim tries to move.

"Let's see…"

"Stop that!" Danny says. "You're making it worse!"

"I'm trying to reach for my gadgets." Kim manages to reach her pocket with her right arm, slightly free now. She reaches it. "Got it!" She reaches in. "Oh great…" She says, disappointed.

"What is it?" Danny asks.

"Empty. Must have forgot to put them in, I figured I only needed your thermos tonight." Danny groans. "Wait, my Kimmunicator!"

"Good thinking, Kim!" Danny says.

Kim reaches for her leg pouch and manages to get her hand inside.

"Almost… there…" She goes. She barely manages to move her head to see her leg.

Danny just looks way, trying to ignore the feeling of her body on his.

"Think clean thoughts… think clean thoughts… think clean thoughts…" Danny whispers to himself.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Kim says, stopping her attempts to remind Danny of what's going on.

"It's more for me than anything else."

"Got it!" Kim says as she pulls it out. Both teens sigh in relief as she turns it on. "Hello? Wade?" No answer. "There's no signal."

"Oh no…" Danny says.

"The walls of this thing must be blocking me. All that for nothing?" Kim says, looking around. "I just realized we haven't moved."

"Maybe a stoplight?" Danny asks. "How long could they take? 2 minutes?"

10 minutes later.

The Guys in White leave Crusty's with two pizza pies with them. Entering the truck, the finally start moving. Once they make it up and the truck is leveled, so is the box's prisoners.

Danny and Kim return to their original position, with the limbs in the exact same place. Both looking away, rather embarrassed and trying to forget what just happened between them. Danny finally was able to get his mind of Kim, but it was already too late as the truck levelled before it happened.

"So…" Kim finally breaks the silence. "That… _never_ leaves this box. We agree?" She says, looking at him with slightly angry eyes.

"I'm with you!" Danny says, sounding ashamed of the whole scenario.

Both teens look away from each other. Danny notices how upset Kim looks.

_I should say something._

"So, um-"

"Shh." Kim snaps.

"But, I was ju-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" Kim snaps again, not looking at him.

Feeling bad, Danny sighs and returns to human form. The flash catches Kim's attention. Suddenly, the light of the walls goes down. This causes the box to go dark.

"Danny?" Kim asks. She presses a button on her Kimmunicator, allowing it to illuminate the box. She uses it to look at Danny's face. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I figured if I went back to my human form, it'd turn the lights off." He says, sounding sad.

"Why would you want it to be dark?" Kim asks.

"Because of… _that._" Danny says, referring to what just happened. "Figured you don't want to look at me right now."

Kim, despite knowing he can't see her face right now, looks a bit sympathetic despite how unpleasant the experience was. It wasn't Danny's fault and she shouldn't act like it was.

"No…" She says, getting his attention. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

"You weren't wrong to." Danny says. Before Kim could interject, he continued. "You never asked for that, or to be in this box, or for a freak with ghost powers to have the hots for you or anything like that." He looks away, Kim noticing how down he is.

"Why do you seem harder on yourself than I am?"

Danny takes a moment to answer, still looking down into the darkness.

"I don't know…" Danny says. "Maybe it's the fact that you're so cool and I'm so… _not._" Kim is about to speak when he continues. "When it comes to girls, they either think Danny Phantom is so cool but Danny Fenton is worthless, or think Danny Fenton is great by Danny Phantom is a freak. The fact that you aren't turned off by either… is something I never expected."

"I'm not that cool…" Kim says.

"Yes, you are!" Danny argues. "You can do a lot of amazing stuff and you don't have powers and you're not some social misfit! You still kick but and you're still this awesome hero! And you do it all without some secret identity!" He looks down again. "Me? Some people think I'm a freak whether human _or_ ghost. I just… don't want to look like a loser in front of you." He closes his eyes. "After that, pretty sure you aren't so flattered with me anymore."

Danny can feel the light is no longer on his face. At first, he takes this as her not wanting to see him anymore, but then he hears her voice.

"I'm not that cool." Danny opens his eyes and sees Kim is facing the light on her own face. He sees she's not upset anymore. "I actually am not that great in a bunch of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like… high notes. I wasn't good at them at first." Kim clears her throat. "Aa-aaah!" The sound of her voice cracking causes Danny to wince. She stops and smiles. "But now?" Kim inhales. "Aaahhhh…." It sounds better.

Danny is silent. Kim shines the light on Danny's confused face. Then he starts to laughs.

"That first one was _terrible!_"

They both laugh.

"I also had a hard time cooking, and I have a hard time keeping a steady job for more than two weeks." She says. Danny laughs again. "Plus…" Her smile drops and she looks away, looking embarrassed.

"What?" Danny asks.

"N-nothing."

"No… say it." Danny says.

"Okay…" Kim inhales. "I put marshmallows on my hot dogs."

Danny remains silent. Suddenly, he snickers.

"That's it?"

"What? You don't think that's gross?" Kim asks.

"I make shakes out of kiwi fruit and fudge!" He says.

Kim shines her light on her face, making a grossed-out expression before laughing.

"You win!" She says.

Both teens laugh.

* * *

Their talk continues for 20 minutes. Despite the cramping and numbing of their limbs, they enjoy their take. It helps that there are no more uphill or downhill motions. Soon, they reach the Guys in White base. There, they feel the box being lifted.

"Wherever we are, I think we're here." Kim says.

"I think you're right." Danny says. He looks to her and smiles. "So, you were a monkey at one point?"

"Ugh… I shouldn't have brought that up." She groans. The light on her again, Danny can see her expression and giggle. She smiles in his direction and shines the light at him. "So, don't think I'm so cool anymore?"

"Actually, I still do, just not for the same reasons." Danny says.

"Really?" Kim asks, sounding touched.

"Yeah." He gives a warm smile before looking guilty again. "And sorry for… you know."

Kim puts the light on her face. "It wasn't your fault. You never asked to be in here either."

"Honestly Kim, when I fantasize being alone with a beautiful cheerleader, it wasn't in a box."

Thinking about how to see Danny's face while he can see her's, Kim puts the Kimmunicator face-up between them. The light set to high, Kim and Danny's faces are somewhat illuminated.

"When I fantasized meeting a great guy who wasn't afraid of what I can do and liked me, I didn't expect him to be younger… but I'm glad it's you. You are… a great guy. Not because of your powers." Kim says.

"Really? Because Sam always said that they make me unique and unique is good."

Kim scoffs. "Maybe in some ways, but not really. Surviving a snake bite and getting mauled by a crocodile is unique, but that doesn't mean it's something you to go through. The powers are just some tool or skill, like my gadgets or Kung Fu training. What makes Danny Fenton unique, at least from how I see it, is that he's Danny Fenton and no one else is." Danny's eyes widen and a smile forms on his face. "Danny Fenton is a great person I'm happy to call my friend. Him being Danny Phantom is just an added perk." Danny's smile completes. "And I like that he's attracted to me… I just don't want to know about it in _that_ way." She smiles back.

Danny looks down, his smile not leaving, then looks back up.

"I'm glad to call you my friend too, Kim." Danny says. "Of course…" He acts playful. "Knowing me, I'll let it go to my head and insist on being more than friends."

"Really?" Kim returns with a playful smile of her own. "Then I have a proposition for you."

"Really? What?"

Before Kim could answer, they feel the box being set down.

Outside, men in white hazmat suits set the box down in a room as they leave it. They seal the door, revealing the room is some kind of large safe.

Inside, the two wait for sounds or movement. Nothing happens.

"We must be there." Kim says.

"Yeah…" Danny looks to her. "So, what were you going to say?"

Kim smiles. "I was thinking… since you're still into me and I'm still… not over the kissing." She blushes, causing Danny to blush and smile. "Once we're out of here, wanna be… kissing buddies?"

Danny just stares for a moment.

"What?"

"Well… two people who don't date but kiss… casually." Danny just stares at her, not having any real reaction. Kim speaks up again. "So… where's that bravery when you asked me out? You realize that, in your fantasies of me being your girlfriend, it would lead to kissing casually?"

"Y-Yeah! It's just…" Danny looks away, his blush brighter. "Wow."

"I mean, you can still try to earn a date." Kim says. She smiles. "We can start now."

Danny looks to her. "Really?"

"Yeah… we can then talk about breaking free and getting out of here." She smiles sweetly. "Ready to try?"

Danny gulps. "And… if we can't get out of this and we're disassembled molecule by molecule?"

"Then… we go out together."

Danny looks down, then takes a deep breath.

"Let's do it."

"Here we go." Kim says.

With her arm, freed from the earlier leaning on Danny, Kim puts her hand around Danny's head to pull him in. The two close their eyes and open their mouths. The bodies blocking the light of the Kimmunicator, the two teens kiss.

The light no longer shines to show anything but their abdomens. However, a glow comes from Danny. A white glow that surrounds his body while illuminating on Kim. The light causes the walls, which were once dim, the glow brighter than before.

Right now, there is one feeling flowing through Danny's body. That feeling is joy. He doesn't think of anything but this kiss.

The two end their kiss and look into each other's eyes. They now realize it's brighter and now notice a loud humming from the walls.

"What's happening?" Kim asks.

"Not sure!" Danny says. The lights go off and the humming stops. "Huh, I wasn't using my powers or anything."

"Intentionally?" Kim asks.

"Huh?"

"When we tried earlier at your house, they kept going off. Did you let it loose again?"

"Oh…" Danny looks away. "I probably did… sorry."

"No! That's a good thing. Danny, I think that thing was overloading."

"How can you be sure?" Danny asks.

"The fact that it was brighter than before and it sounded like it was overheating." She moves her head closer. "Let's do it again, maybe if we keep it up, it'll short-circuit or something."

Danny smiles and nods before kissing Kim again.

Danny lets his thoughts flow again, melting into her kiss as the lights brighten again and the humming occurs. However, 10 seconds pass and Danny notices no such change. He ends the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks.

"It isn't working."

Kim notices the lights going out.

"R-Right…" Kim says, sounding like she didn't forget about what they were doing.

"Maybe… if I was Danny _Phantom_, I can create a stronger surge!" Danny says before going ghost. As the lights go on again, he smiles. "Let's do this, Kim."

Kim nods, taking the Kimmunicator and turning it off before setting it back down.

"This works… I'm dropping to 6 years!"

"Really? I get to kiss you this much _and_ a year closer to a date? Awesome!" Danny cheers.

"6 _and a half…_" Kim adds with a chastising tone with a small smirk.

Danny's smile drops before he shrugs and the two kiss once more.

The light from Danny's body is brighter than ever, the lights begin turning the very interior white, almost causing the two to disappear into it.

BOOM!

The outside of the box blows a fuse and smoke starts to emit from it.

Outside, the hazmat men guarding the door can hear the sounds of small booms.

"What's going on in there?!" One shouted.

"I don't know, but we can't get in without higher clearance!"

"Then go get someone!"

In the room, the box blows one more fuse before it opens up.

Danny and Kim are free, their legs and arms no longer restrained.

They pay no attention as they move their sleeping legs out of each other's way and underneath themselves so that their faces are almost on the same level. Danny is still a bit shorter than Kim. Kim's other arm goes around Danny's back and his own arms wrap around her. He then reaches her face with one hand and cups her cheek as they break the kiss and look into each other, with eyes half closed and smiling. Kim comes in for another kiss, Danny is about to pucker up when he notices they're no longer trapped. He looks to Kim.

"Uh… box is gone."

Kim opens her eyes and smiles sheepishly, letting Danny go and placing her arms in her lap.

"Oh… _right_."

Danny smirks.

"Hurry up and open it!" A man's voice calls out from outside the door they notice.

Kim, putting her Kimmunicator away, gets up, though her sleeping legs make it hard to do so at first.

"Where are we?"

"My guess…" Danny says, getting up as well. "The Guys in White HQ."

The door opens, several hazmat men and Operatives K and O come in, aiming their blasters.

"I don't know how you two broke out… but you're not leaving!" K shouts.

"Bad idea, boys!" Kim tries to take a fighting stance, but she starts to wobble. "Legs still asleep…" She says sheepishly. Two hazmat men rush her.

"Hang on!" Danny shouts before he flies to Kim, grabbing her around the waist with one arm before he makes them go intangible. This causes the two men to run past them. "Take _this!_" He shouts. Charging up, Danny creates a domed shield around him and Kim before he releases it.

The wave of energy knocks the Guys in White and sends them knocking into walls. The impact knocks them out. Danny remains still with Kim at his side. Once he's sure they're out cold, Danny restores tangibility.

As he smiles, Kim makes a coughing noise that catches his attention. Looking to her, he sees his arm is still around her waist. He retracts his arm and blushes, his arms behind his back as he looks away from her. Smiling, Kim bends down and kisses him on his right cheek, causing him to stare at her.

"6." She says with the smile he's grown to love.

He smiles at her.

"Let's get out of here."

"You know they way, so…" Kim raises her arms. "Now's your chance to sweep me off your feet."

Danny nods, carrying her bridal style before flying up, phasing through the ceiling.

Operative O gets up, seeing the two leaving. He then presses a button on his wrist.

"Two prisoners are escaping!"

Danny and Kim fly out, they hear alarms all around the facility.

"That's not good." Kim says out loud.

"We'll have to lose them somehow…" Danny says.

The two fly into town.

* * *

**Did you think the Box Ghost would be in this? PLEASE!**

**Also... that bit. Well, another DC Comics Robin and Batgirl moment. The two were once locked in a safe by the villain Crazy Quilt and things got awkward when she felt something touching her leg. And yes, that's what happened and he had to stand awkwardly when Batman set them free.**

**I wasn't sure at first, but I figured it was kind of the awkward scenario for Danny to go through with Kim.**

**But, at least they learn more about each other. Sometimes, love at first sight isn't enough, because it's not really love. It's attraction. Learning more about each other is the real key to falling in love.**

**Anyway, what's next for these two?**


	14. Chapter 14: Mall Madness

_**Chapter 14: Mall Madness**_

Tucker and Sam have been riding their scooters for the past hour. They're growing tired.

"Tucker… we've been at this for two long. Do you have any idea where the truck even is?"

"If it's the Guys in White, I know they have a base outside the city in the direction we're heading." Tucker answers his Goth friend.

"Danny and Kim are in trouble, so are you positive?" Sam asks.

Tucker, before he answers, looks up and sees something that instantly changes what his next words are.

"Never mind!" He points up.

Sam looks and sees Danny flying past them with Kim in his hands, bridal fashion.

"They're okay!" Sam says, relieved.

Tucker looks ahead and worries.

"We won't be!" He points ahead and Sam sees what he sees. "Move!"

They ride the scooters out of the way, seeing a truck that is clearly used by Guys in White pass them.

"Where are they going?!" Sam asks.

"Danny and Kim need our help!" Tucker shouts.

"Let's follow!" Sam urges.

* * *

"These guys are persistent, aren't they?" Kim asks Danny.

"We gotta lose them somehow!" Danny shouts.

Kim looks around and sees something of interest.

"Look! The mall!" She points down to the Amity Park Mall. "We can lose them there!"

Nodding, Danny flies down. Using his intangibility, Danny heads into the hallway where there are bathrooms. Seeing no one around, he lets Kim go and return to human form. He then bends over to take a breath.

"You alright?" Kim asks, putting a hand on his back.

"I think so." He says before straightening.

Both teens walk out and see people walking around.

"We can probably hang tight here in case the jerks in white show up. I'll stay low while you walk around and make sure they leave." Kim suggests. As Danny looks around, he sees something that catches his attention that causes him to take Kim's hand and go back into the hallway. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned. "The Guys in White?"

"No. My parents."

Danny points out and Kim sees to her left Danny's parents walking in their direction.

"This isn't good." Kim says concerned. "We're not supposed to be here. _You're_ not supposed to be here."

"What do we do?" Danny asks.

Kim surveys the area with quick glances. There, she notices a mall store that reads donations on the window.

"Can you turn us invisible and take us to the storage rooms of that store?"

* * *

Outside, the Guys in White arrive at the parking lot. About 8 of them step out. K and O stand in the center and lead the charge.

"Everyone, our sensors indicate Danny Phantom was in this area. If you see Kim Possible, we'll likely find Danny Phantom." K said.

"So, find the girl and her poltergeist partner!" O commanded.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam and Tucker arrive not far. Sam gets on her phone.

"Hey, Jazz! We might need your help." She says.

* * *

In the back of the donation store, Danny and Kim arrive inside and look around the donated clothes.

"Kim, this seems wrong." Danny says. "We're stealing these."

"It's not stealing if we're just borrowing them. Besides, you can just bring these clothes back when we're done." Kim says. She takes out a black zip-up hoodie. "Looks too dark for my tastes, which makes it perfect." She then sees a purple t-shirt. Thinking quick, Kim starts to pull her dark top off. Danny notices this and stares. Kim turns around and glares. "Eyes away, Fenton!"

"Sorry!" Danny says. He turns away, too bashful to even try and look again.

As he does this, Danny sees a red blazer and picks it up. Smiling, he is about to put it on when he sees a blue hoodie, similar to Danielle's, only with a sip up. Thinking this could work, Danny puts the hoodie on, then the blazer. He zips the hoodie up when he sees a pair of khaki pants.

Kim puts on a pair of light jeans when she turns around to see Danny finishing putting the pants on.

They look to each other.

"I barely recognize you." Kim says. "Which is a good thing right now."

"We should probably do something around our hairs." Danny suggests as he sees a red cap that he puts on.

Kim puts her hair in a ponytail as she sees a blue beanie that she doesn't hesitate to wear to hide her bands. She also sees two pairs of glasses that she takes. Putting one pair on, she gives the other to Danny.

"That way, your folks would barely tell your you." She suggests. "Actually, I have one other idea." Looking around, she spots a fake soul patch that sticks to the wearer. Taking it, Kim puts it on Danny's chin. "There, now you look too old to be their kid."

Using Danny's powers, they leave the store and head towards the exit. As they go down the hall, they see Danny's parents.

Danny starts to panic. "What do we do?"

"Put your around me."

"What?" Danny questions with a whisper.

"They'll think we're a couple or something if you put your around me and pretend to laugh."

"Okay?"

Danny does so. He starts to laugh when Kim interrupts him.

"_Casually_." She says.

Danny starts to laugh in a more casual tone as Kim follows along.

They pass Jack and Maddie, who barely pay any attention to them.

"So, Jack?" Maddie asks, not knowing Danny and Kim passed them about a few seconds ago. "How long do you think it'll take before Danny tries to hit on Kim?"

"I give it by Saturday." Jack answers. "And I thought his thing for that _Sam_ girl was obvious."

Danny and Kim, who didn't hear them at all, sigh with relief.

"So far, so good." Danny says as his arm starts to leave Kim.

"Don't!" Kim says. "We might need the disguise in case they see us."

Danny nods, putting his arm around her again.

Good timing, Operative K in ahead of them. Looking concerned, they try to pay him no mind as they walk past him.

"Hey, you two!" They both stop in their tracks.

They turn to look at him.

"Yeah?" Danny says, with a slightly deepened voice.

Kim almost snickered at him doing this again for the first time since Axion Labs.

"Have you two seen a girl with the Ghost Boy?" He asks.

"I don't think so. Now if you don't mind, we're spending some time together."

K looks at them, rather inquisitively.

"Are you two… a couple?" He asks.

"Y-yeah!" Kim says with a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I'm Da-David. And this is my lovely girlfriend, K-ristie! Yes, Christie!"

Kim's eyes dart at him quickly, surprised at how quickly he came up with that, but also the names he gave.

K just stares at them. "Hmm…" He shrugs. "Carry on." He walks away.

They both exhale in relief.

They turn and walk away as they hear someone else.

"Danny? Kim?"

They both panic and looks to their right, there they find the person who called to them is Jazz.

"Jazz?" Kim asks.

Jazz then gesture them to follow her with her hand. "Come on!"

They both follow her to the food court, where Sam and Tucker are waiting at a table. Danny is relieved to see his friends, at least until he notices Tucker is eating a meatball sub.

"Really?" Danny asks, annoyed.

"Hey, I told him not to." Sam says with her arms crossed. "But he insisted on eating."

"So…" Tucker says, with his mouth somewhat full. "What's with the outfits?"

"We kind of raided a donation center… and we will _totally_ return these to the pile when we're out of here!" Kim says.

"We gotta get out of here, the Guys in White are crawling all around." Danny urges.

"They're parked in the Southern area. You two need to head North." Tucker says, finishing his sandwich.

"Got it!" Kim says.

Sam then hands Danny his Fenton Phone.

"Uh oh…" Jazz says, she then points from where they came in. "They're here!"

The rest look to where she points.

Three members are looking around.

"They might not recognize us, but we can't take that chance!" Kim says.

"We'll distract them!" Jazz says.

"_We?_" Sam asks, not liking what that line suggested, namely that Danny and Kim will be alone again.

"Okay, I'll be brave!" Tucker says, walking towards the Guys in White before giving Kim a flirtatious wink.

Kim rolls her eyes away. Sam and Jazz follow suit.

Tucker walks up to one of them.

"Say, how do I get to wear one of those snazzy outfits?"

The Guy he speaks to livens up.

"Really? Well, first you need to have some degree of knowledge on technology."

"Done!"

Jazz speaks to the other.

"I'm curious, how comes there are no Gals in White or anything like that?"

"Huh… I never thought about that."

Sam, begrudgingly, walks to the last one.

"So, why white?" She asks.

"That's… a good question."

Taking advantage of this, Danny and Kim walk past them and head towards the Northern parking lot.

After a moment, Jazz and Sam finish their distracting and see where the two left.

"We should follow them, make sure they make it out okay." Jazz says.

Sam nods. They notice Tucker finally joining them.

"Took you long enough with the distraction." She says.

"Dude says I'd make a great Guy in White someday!" Tucker says proudly. Both girls give him a minor dirty look. "What?" He asks innocently.

Danny and Kim start heading to a nearby escalator. Looking around, they see nobody even resembling a Guy in White present. Putting the Fenton Phone in his ear, Danny uses it.

"Can you guys hear me?" Danny asks.

"Loud and clear." Sam answers, causing Danny to smile in relief.

"Let's go, Danny." Kim says before the continue.

"By the way." Danny asks. "Does your PDA thing work?"

"The Kimmunicator?" Kim asks. She then facepalms lightly. "I forgot." She pulls it out and pressing buttons.

"Contacting Wade?"

"No, just someone who probably outranks these guys."

She finishes before they arrive at the escalator. She puts the device in her pocket.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz see the two make it and look relieved. However, Tucker notices something on the first floor that is not good.

"Danny!" He says on his Fenton Phone. "Guy in White!"

Before Danny and Kim can notice, they make it to the escalator. Kim, who is on the front, looks to Danny when he sees Operative O going on the escalator up.

"Uh oh…" Danny says. Kim looks down and sees O stepping on. "That's not good."

"No, it isn't." Kim says.

"What do they do?!" Jazz asks Sam and Tucker.

Sam has a horrified look on her face, Tucker looks ready to panic.

"Danny!" Kim whispers. "Kiss me."

"What?" Danny asks.

"What?!" Sam asks, having heard her through the Fenton Phone along with Tucker, who is equally shocked.

"What is it?" Jazz, who lacks a Fenton Phone, doesn't hear. "What'd she say?"

"For Danny to kiss her." Tucker says blankly.

"Why?" Danny asks, nervous.

"He'll think we're just a couple and look away from affection."

"Um… okay?"

Kim grabs Danny around his head with arms, pulling him in and kissing him.

Quickly, Danny returns the kiss.

Operative O, now passing them, looks away from what he assumes is just an affectionate couple.

The rest of Team Phantom stare in shock.

Sam looks heartbroken before looking away in anger.

Tucker looks heartbroken before breaking out in tears over the possibility of losing Kim's interest, which clearly wasn't a possibility.

Jazz looks shocked… before turning her back and giving a satisfied grin, complete with raising her fists to her face.

The fake couple make it to the bottom floor. The kiss not breaking as they walk a bit away so people can get off.

"Uh…" Sam cuts in through the Fenton Phone. "He's gone."

Danny and Kim's eyes widen, both hearing her clearly from Danny's ear.

They break the kiss and looks flustered at what just happened. Danny notices quickly his fake beard is on her chin and takes it off.

* * *

The two arrive at the parking lot. Once there, Danny hides behind a car to use intangibility to get the fake outfit off, then go ghost from behind. Kim hides behind another car and quickly takes off her fake clothes, getting back into her usual mission attire. Danny and Kim walk out with the clothes they've taken. Seeing no one else around, Danny uses his duplication ability to create a copy. This surprises Kim, but the double gives her a smile that assures her it's fine. She and Danny hand the double the clothes.

"Return them, then bring what we left back." Danny says.

Nodding, the double does so. Within seconds, he returns with Danny's pants.

"You left your pants?" Kim asks, slightly amused. "You and Ron have more in common than you think…"

"Please look away." Danny asks.

Danny's lower half returns to human form after Kim does so. With intangibility, he puts them back on instantly. The lower half becomes ghostly once more.

"Hopefully, help is on the way." Kim says.

"Help? Who?" Danny asks.

Suddenly, the wind around them kicks up.

Looking up, a helicopter is descending and in the doorway is Dr. Director.

"Danny Phantom." Kim says with a smile. "Meet Dr. Director."

Dr. Director jumps out before the chopper lands.

"Ms. Possible." She looks to Danny. "And Mr. Phantom, nice to finally meet you."

"And… you are?" Danny asks, somewhat cautious.

"Current head of Global Justice, a covert government operation that deals with crimes outside of normal law enforcement." She answers.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't ask you for a favor, but-"

"You need help with keeping yourself and Daniel safe?" She asks. "Don't worry, I know about your little friend, including things you don't know yet about Mr. Fenton."

Both Danny and Kim do a double take.

"Wait, what?!" Both shout.

"We've known for a long time about Danny Phantom's true identity, though I must say you figured it out sooner." Kim smiles a bit. Danny doesn't look as relieved. "But don't fret, Mr. Fenton, we have no desire to harm you. If Kim Possible vogues for you, that's good enough for me."

"Freeze, Phantom!" The voice of K shouts.

They all turn around and see the Guys in White, armed, running towards them.

"Ladies! Stand aside, we-" O stops when he and the rest are within a few feet of recognizing the woman in the eye patch. "Doctor Betty Director!"

The men stop and salute her.

"Wait…" Danny says as he looks to Dr. Director. "Your name is Betty? And Director is your _actual_ last name?"

"W-what are you doing here?" K asks, slightly nervous.

"Why are they nervous?" Danny asks.

"Because, as head of GJ, I outrank them. GJ is a network that employs even small branches of the Government, _including_ the Guys in White." She walks to the Operatives. "And why are you harassing these two?"

"We were apprehending known ghost fugitive, Danny Phantom. This girl, Kim Possible, interfered and aided his escape!" K defended himself.

Kim and Danny give them dirty looks.

"I'm well aware of who Danny Phantom is." Dr. Director says. "As of this moment, he's under the watch of Global Justice."

"What?" K asks, confused and surprised.

"We have reason to believe someone like him is better as a valuable asset than an enemy."

"You can't be serious!" O shouts angrily. When Dr. Director glares at him, he adopts an apologetic look when he remembers who he yelled at. "Ma'am." He says, sounding afraid and remorseful.

"I am _very_ serious…" She says. "Serious enough to report to your commanding officer on interfering with Global Justice business…" She says, wanting to sound as terrifying as possible to them.

It worked, one of them gulped.

"We won't do it again!" K says, panicking.

"We don't even like chasing him!" O says quickly.

"Good… then go." She says.

The Guys in White all turn around and walk away, too afraid to even look back.

"Whoa… that was awesome!" Danny says as he looks to the director. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. I wasn't lying." Dr. Director says as she walks up to Danny. "I meant what I said, I think that you can be a valuable ally for us." She walks back to her chopper, nodding to Kim. "Take care, Ms. Possible." She looks to Danny. "You too, Mr. Fenton."

Both teens nod as the helicopter heads up.

"That was awesome." Danny admits.

"I'm actually planning on being an _official_ agent for GJ someday." She admits.

"Really? You're not one already?" Danny asks, genuinely surprised.

"Still an independent." She admits.

* * *

The two made it home alright.

Danny and Kim prop themselves on the couch as they sigh.

"That was one heck of a night, huh?"

"Yeah…" Danny answers.

After a moment of silence, a blush appears on his face.

"So…"

"So?" Kim asks.

"Kissing buddies?" Danny asks.

"Oh… that." Kim says.

"We're you… serious?"

Kim sits up and smiles.

"Why did you think I suggested kissing me at the mall instead of something like a hug?"

Danny blushes again. "I thought you just wanted to do a fake-out make-out."

"Is that what you call a kiss to trick people?" She smiles. "Anyway, I was serious… we could… try again, if you want."

Danny smiles.

Kim and Danny move in closer and pucker up.

The door is heard opening and they move away as Jazz comes rushing in.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yup." Danny says. "Thanks to Kim's connections, I don't think the Guys in White will be bothering us anytime soon."

"No need to worry!" Kim says.

Both smile to hide that they tried to kiss earlier.

"Well, that's good." Jazz says.

Kim gets up. "I think I should get to bed early." She heads up the stairs. "Good night, guys."

"Night!" Jazz says. Danny smiles and waves at her. Once she's gone, Jazz smiles. "So… I'm surprised. Aren't you flustered or anything?"

"About what?" Danny asks.

"You two kissing at the mall." Jazz says. "She kissed you and you don't seem that ecstatic. It's like you've done it before…" Danny eyes widen. He remembers no one else knows he and Kim have kissed before. Before he could answer, Jazz keeps talking. "Then again, you two were being chased by the Guys in White." She heads to the stairs. "Still, it had to be amazing for you." She chuckles as she walks up the stairs.

Danny looks away, slightly annoyed. Then, once Jazz is gone, he smiles and blushes as he thinks back to kissing Kim again.

* * *

**Jazz is pretty keen on shipping them together, isn't she?**

**So, I know that the Global Justice Network is technically secret, but I figure they'd employ and work with any organization, even Government ones that are likely not as high-priority. Plus, I really wanted to bring them in.**

**Anywho, looks like Danny and Kim are safe... for now.**

**So, spot the Captain America: The Winter Soldier reference?**


	15. Chapter 15: Kissing Buddies

_**Chapter 15: Kissing Buddies**_

"Are you serious?!"

In his mansion, Mayor Vlad Masters gets a phone call he didn't want to hear. His cat, the vulture trio and the Fright Knight are in the room with him, noticing how angry he is.

"I take it their hunt for the Ghost Boy didn't go well?" The Fright Knight asks one of the vultures.

"Looks like it." One of them said.

"And there's nothing you can do about it?!" Vlad yells into his phone. The answer he gets doesn't please him. Vlad groans as he hangs up. "Unbelievable!" He shouts as his arms are raised, causing his cat to run away frightened.

"What happened?" One of the vultures ask.

"Apparently…" Vlad started with an annoyed tone. "Some higher ranked official has declared Danny Phantom off limits for the Guys in White. Therefore, going after him would be breaking too many laws. Even me being mayor isn't enough to give clearance!"

"But your plan was successful?" The Fright Knight asked.

"My plan was to keep the Guys in White on their backs and eventually make Daniel and Kimberly close enough for my plan to work." He looks out the window, still angry. "But now I can't use them anymore."

"Why not just spy on them as you used to?" One vulture asks.

"Ever since Danielle destroyed my lab, it also destroyed most of my equipment. My robotic bugs are useless for now." Vlad said. "For now, I'll have to rely on other ghosts to do the job for me."

* * *

It was already 11pm in Amity Park. Danny has taken a shower and put his PJ's on already. He's made it to bed. He can hear his parents wishing him good night as they decide to hit the bed early. The lights turned off and he can hear everyone closing their doors. As Danny starts to close his eyes and get sleep, he hears something go through his door. Something sliding on the floor. Getting up, he sees a folded paper. He then hears a door close and decides to see the paper. Walking to it, Danny picks it up and unfolds it. He reads it.

_Why don't we talk? Phase through my wall if you want._

_\- KP_

Danny smiles.

On her bed, Kim lays on it and looks to her ceiling. She's already changed into her PJ's, a green sleeveless shirt with a heart on it and dark pants. She wears no socks. She hears a small knock on her wall as she turns to see Danny Fenton phasing through it.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey." Kim whispers. She gets up. "So… about being kissing buddies."

Danny rubs the back of his head.

"I'm surprised you want to do that with me."

"Well… I made a promise to you. Plus, I think… I like it." Kim bashfully admits. Danny smiles. "Now… don't go thinking what I think you're thinking." Kim says while trying not to raise her voice. "I just think doing more can get my mind off it… and maybe you'll get tired of it too."

"Doubt it." Danny says, still smiling as he crosses his arms.

"Wanna keep trying it now?" She asks.

Danny nods as Kim pats the side of her bed to her left.

He sits next to her and the two look at each other. Kim slowly moves her head closer to him, then rolls her eyes away and stops, as though second-guessing her actions. Danny looks worried for a moment before Kim looks back to him and quickly gives him a peck on his lips. She blushes a bit as Danny's face adopts a big goofy smile.

In an act of boldness, Danny gives her a quick kiss on the lips too. Kim is surprised, but smiles back at him. The two quickly kiss each other on the lips. They remain that way until they hear a door open. The listen and hear someone walking to the bathroom.

"That's my dad…" Danny whispers. "He must have had too much free ice water at their dinner."

"What do we do?" Kim asks. "What if he hears us?"

"Just a minute." Danny says, holding a finger up.

They listen. Jack opens the door and leaves.

"Did he forget to flush?" Kim asks, a bit grossed out.

"Darn! I almost forgot!" Jack yells as he runs back and flushes.

Danny and Kim look a bit grossed out.

"Jack?" Maddie can be heard talking to her husband. "You drank too much water again, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Jack says innocently.

The two return to their bedroom.

The two teens smile and kiss again.

"Did you wash your hands?" Maddie says.

The two then stop kissing and look surprised.

"Is there someplace we can go where they can't bug us?" Kim asks quietly. She's getting tired of what they're hearing.

"Don't worry, they'll finish soon." Danny says.

He moves in closer, placing a hand on Kim's bed. It causes it to creek.

"What was that?" Jack asks out loud.

Danny and Kim panic.

"I gotta go!" Danny says while panicking.

He gets up and goes intangible through the wall.

"Is that a ghost?!" Jack shouts as he heads down the hall and knocks on Kim's door. "Kim?" He says.

Kim gets up and opens the door. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

She sees Jack still in his jumpsuit, with a sleeping cap and a larger pink shirt over it.

_He always wears that thing?_ Kim wonders in her head.

"I heard a sound, was that a ghost?" He asks, looking around and sees nothing in Kim's guest room.

"Nope!" Kim says, looking innocent with her arms behind her. "Just me… no one else… no ghost or boy- _human!_ No ghost or human in this room with me."

Jack eyes the room suspiciously before shrugging.

"Sorry, good night." Jack returns to his room.

Kim sighs and closes the door. Once she locks it, Danny phases back in the room. Kim is only slightly surprised, but not enough to make a noise.

"Let's try my room." He whispers.

Danny takes Kim's hand and the two phase through the wall into his room. There, they sit on his bed. Danny near his bed while Kim is in front of him.

The both smile and kiss again. Kim puts her hands on his face as she leans into him. This causes him to go on his back. The kiss doesn't end until after this. The two smile when a knock comes to his door.

"Danny?" Maddie asks behind the door. Worried, Danny takes Kim's hand and causes her to turn invisible as he walks to the door with their hands still joined. Opening it with Kim invisible, Danny sees his worried mother. "I heard footsteps in your room as I was going downstairs for some tea. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Danny says quickly. "I'm fine Mom."

Maddie sees Danny's other hand looking as though he's holding something.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing!" He whispers while sounding eager to end the conversation. "Good night."

"Okay then." Maddie says as Danny closes the door.

Once he hears his mother go downstairs, he makes Kim visible again.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Danny whispers.

"And ideas?" Kim asks.

After stroking his chin in thought, a smile comes to his face.

"Yeah…"

Going ghost, Danny takes Kim bridal style again and flies up to the FentonWorks Ops Center.

There, he takes her to the guest bedroom. He sets her down as he returns to human form.

"Here, we're somewhere they can't hear us." He says normally.

"So… we can avoid people hearing us?" She asks.

"Yep."

"Perfect."

Kim kisses Danny, putting her hands on his face. Danny puts his hands on her shoulders. The kiss ends and the two smile. They sit on the nearby bed and kiss again. Then, Danny's eyes widen as his ghost sense goes off. Kim feels something cool enter her mouth. She moves back and gasps and the wisp leaves her mouth.

"What was that?" Kim asks. She smiles. "That felt nice."

"My ghost sense!" Danny says.

"Wait, that thing where you detect ghosts?"

Both get up and look around. Suddenly, a ghostly octopus flies out through them and Danny goes ghost.

"I'll be back!" Danny flies through the ceiling.

Kim remains on the bed. She looks around and rubs her exposed arm and looks bored.

"So… what now?" She asks to herself. She remains still for about 20 more seconds.

"Okay!" Danny says as he flies back in through the ceiling and returns to normal. "I sent that ectopus away and back to the Ghost Zone. Now, where were we?" Danny says, smiling before he tries to kiss Kim again.

"Danny…" Kim says, causing him to stop.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" She goes.

"What?"

"We keep getting interrupted."

"But… maybe we won't anymore." Danny suggests.

"Maybe…" Kim says, sounding unconvinced. Danny's ghost sense goes off. "Here we go…" Kim says, sounding disappointed.

Three more ectopus ghosts fly in from the ceiling.

"Right, these guys come in groups." They fly out. Danny goes ghost before looking back at the worried Kim. An idea hits him. "Wanna come?"

Kim raises and eyebrow. "Fight in my pajamas?"

"Actually… I have idea."

Danny opens the door and leads Kim to the command console. There, Danny opens a drawer and pulls out a familiar device to him and his family.

"What's that?" Kim asks.

"It's called the Fenton Ghost Peeler. It'll give you armor and a blaster." He hands it to Kim. "Just press the button."

Kim does so and the device immediately forms the armor around her.

"Whoa, cool!" Kim says, grinning at her sudden outfit. "I actually have a supersuit being designed right now, but not as shiny."

Danny smiles and gives Kim his hand.

"My I have this dance?"

Kim smiles. She gives him her hand.

"Gladly."

He takes her and they fly through the ceiling.

They arrive on the roof of the Ops Center. There, the ghostly cephalopods are floating and waiting for action.

"I got the two on the right!" Danny says.

He fires at the two of them. Kim nods and fires a blast at the other one. It causes the creature to fall to the ground.

"I like this thing!" Kim says happily.

Danny punches out an ectopus and sends it into the air.

"Glad to hear!" He says.

The other ghost tries to wraps its tentacles around him. Danny's eyes glow blue and freezes the creature in ice. He uses intangibility to get out and let it hit the ground.

The last of the ghosts returns. It flies towards the two.

"Man, these ectopuses are annoying!"

"Wouldn't that be _ectopi?_" Kim corrects him.

"I… _guess?_" Danny realizes his grammar might be wrong.

Danny fires an ecto-blast that sends it falling into the ground.

The three rise up and ready to fight again.

Danny and Kim smile and nod.

What follows next is them punching and blasting the ghosts.

After more of this, the ghosts realize they have no chance of winning and fly away.

"Should we go after them?" Kim asks.

"Nah, they're probably not gonna bother anyone for a while now…" Danny answers.

Kim looks at him, smiling and feeling better.

* * *

The two return to the Ops Center, Kim puts the Ghost Peeler back and Danny returns to human form.

"So… I guess…" Danny says, scratching the back of his head. "You might be right. We should probably do this another-"

Kim, who has been smiling at him the entire time, kisses him. Her hands pull him in and covers his mouth with hers. Once she stops, she looks into his confused eyes with a smile.

"I don't know about you… but I feel better. I'm still open."

Danny smiles.

The two return to the guest bedroom in the Ops Center and resume their kissing.

After about another 10 minutes of kissing, the two start to feel a bit tired and decide to lean on the wall and start yawning.

"Maybe… just rest my eyes." Kim suggests.

"Yeah…" Danny says as he slides down and rests his head on her shoulder.

Kim doesn't react to this. She just slides her head down with him.

They fall asleep. Their fighting ghosts made them more tired than they thought.

* * *

Kim feels something bright on her face. Opening her eyes, she sees the door in the room is open. The window faces the outside, where the sun is rising. She gasps and tries to shake Danny awake.

"Danny!" She keeps it up. "Danny!"

Danny's eyes open and he yawns. "What is it, Kim?" Danny realizes he fell asleep with Kim while leaning on the wall. He looks worried at the implication. "Kim?"

"We fell asleep!" She points to the sun rise. "It's morning!"

Shocked, Danny goes ghost and takes Kim. The phase into her room, where they see the alarm clock.

"6:30 AM?" Kim says. Danny sets her on her bed. "That was close…"

"Yeah…" Danny says.

He's about to head to his room when Kim takes his arm.

"Wait…" She gets up. "Despite… ghostly attacks and falling asleep… that was… _nice._" She says, smiling.

"Yeah." He says, smiling back.

Danny is about to kiss her again when she puts a finger on his mouth.

"I don't suppose you can have Danny Fenton's head on Phantom's body?" Kim asks. "As nice as the green eyes are, the blue eyes are my favorite."

Danny smiles warmly.

"I think I can." Danny closes his eyes and the white rings only surround his head. His hair turns black and his eyes, once they open, are blue. "Better?"

"Better isn't really the word I'd use… I'd rather say that it's _you._" She says.

Danny, despite floating, is at Kim's eye level. The two smile and blush.

"So… try this again, sometime?" Danny asks.

"Sure… but maybe someplace where your family can't find us." She says. "And by the way… your down to 5." Danny's smile somehow grows. "I'll officially see you for breakfast, Danny Fenton."

"See you then, Kim Possible."

Danny moves in and kisses her. The two close their eyes and then smile once it ends. Danny phases through the wall.

Both teens lay on their respective beds. Danny returns to human form and faces the ceiling, just as Kim is doing. They both think to their kissing and smile. Danny can freely admit he has feelings for Kim. Kim, now alone, can admit she's growing fonder of this boy despite the age difference. She's starting to think she should just throw the year thing away.

* * *

**Looks like there's real interest growing between them.**

**They just kiss, they didn't do anything else! So don't ask or think! Get your head out of the gutter!**

**And that's why Vlad isn't as aware of what's going on. What's he planning? Well, you'll find out... eventually.**


	16. Chapter 16: Breakfast in Bed

_**Chapter 16: Breakfast in Bed**_

Both Danny and Kim stayed in their beds until was about 7 AM.

Neither of them fell back to sleep since they returned to their beds. All either of them could think about was their kissing session last night that lasted 10 minutes.

Danny and Kim were doing a few pecks on the lips, then, at one point, their kiss accidentally became deeper when Kim leaned in and her arm, which acted as support, slipped. It became an open mouth kiss that they quickly got used to and went with it for a few seconds.

Both of them blushed when they thought back to it.

"Kids! Breakfast!"

Maddie could be heard calling from the kitchen downstairs.

Danny and Kim both got out of bed and decided to head to the bathroom. They accidentally bump into each other.

"Oh!" Danny says as he jumps back as Kim does. "Sorry!"

"No! I'm sorry!" She says.

Both of them are a bit bashful until they look to the door.

They both reach to the handle. Their hands touch, Danny's on Kim's, then they retract and try again. This time it's Kim's hand on Danny's. They retract again and give each other an awkward smile.

"Sorry… you go on, ladies first." Danny says as he backs away.

"No… it's your house." Kim motions to the door.

They both pause for a moment.

"Maybe we can… go in together?" Danny suggests. "To… brush our teeth." He didn't know why, but he felt he had to make that clear.

"Yeah…" Kim says. "Good idea."

The two do just that. Kim opens the door and they both go in.

They see their toothbrushes and reach for them. Kim gets the toothpaste first, the gives the tube to Danny as he does the same. After they get some water on their brushes, they insert them into their mouths and brush.

As they do so, they both look at their reflections in the mirror. Danny's eyes dart to Kim's reflection for a moment. Kim's eyes look to Danny's reflection, causing him to look away. After two seconds, Danny looks back to her reflection and her eyes looks away. After she looks away, they both look to the other's reflection and stare for moment before their eyes look to each other and then look away quickly.

* * *

After finishing his toothbrushing, Danny goes to his room and changes. He goes downstairs and heads to the kitchen. He notices his family is present.

"Morning." He greets.

"Hey, son." Jack says as he finishes his eggs and bacon.

Danny sees two plates with eggs and bacon on them, but notices his family is finishing their breakfast already.

"Where's Kim?" Danny asks.

"Your girlfriend is still upstairs." Jazz says with a small smile.

"Kim is not my girlfriend, Jazz." Danny says irritated.

"Well, your father and I learned there's this fascinating store in Elmerton that sells old memorabilia from movies we watched when we were dating." Maddie says. "They open at 9, but we want to be there early."

"So…" Jack gets up with his wife. "We're going now."

Both parents walk out and head to the RV.

"See you tonight!" Maddie says as they leave.

Jazz gets up.

"I should go too." She takes her bag from under the table.

"Where are you going so early?" Danny asks.

"I have to return a library book on the way and it's on the opposite direction. I guess you and Kim can have breakfast together." She says with a small smile.

"Please stop suggesting there's something between me and Kim." Danny says with an annoyed tone as he picks up both plates and heads to the stairs.

"Have a nice romantic meal with her, lover boy!" Jazz says, waving at him with a smile.

Danny groans and just continues.

Once he makes it to the stairs, he hears Jazz close the door. He sighs in relief as he heads to Kim's door. Since both hands are taken, he knocks with his foot.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I brought you breakfast my mom made."

"Cool, just a sec."

After a moment, Kim answers the door.

Danny's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Kim was in her cheerleader outfit again.

"What's wrong?" She asks, noticing his stare. She looks down and sees he outfit and she pieces it together. "Oh. Well, I haven't exactly been keeping up with cheerleader practice, so I think I'll get some before today." She has a dirty look on her face. "It's Friday, and Vlad Masters wants an update."

"Oh…" Danny's flustered look goes away, reminded of his archenemy. "What are you going to say? He doesn't know what I've told you."

"I'll figure something out." Kim says. She smiles away her look. "So, breakfast?"

"Oh!" Danny says as he hands her a plate. "Here you go."

Kim takes the plate and smells it.

"Smells good." She heads to the bed and sits down cross-legged with the plate. Danny decides to head to his room when Kim calls out to him. "Wanna eat together?"

Peeking in, he smiles.

"Sure."

Danny walks to her bed and sits in front of her, their plates next to each other's.

The two take the forks Danny brought and start eating together.

Danny chews for a moment as he looks at Kim. Kim, putting food in her mouth, notices Danny. He looks away, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Your mom's a good cook." Kim admits.

"I'm sure she'd like to hear that." Danny says.

"One of these days, you should try my mom's cooking." Kim says.

Danny looks up. He swallows as to not drop his food out of his mouth as he speaks.

"You want me to meet your family?" Danny asks.

Kim hums "mm-hmm" and pauses before her fork brings more food to her. Realization of her words hit her as she drops her food.

"I mean _as a friend!_" Kim says. "Like, _if_ you ever come to Middleton, you should meet my family."

"Oh…" Danny says. "Okay." Danny is both relieved and a bit saddened that she meant as her friend.

They both remain silent for a bit, eating their food.

"So, keeping up with homework?" Kim asks.

"Yeah…" Danny says. "Your help from the other night was great. I think I'm doing pretty well now, even in math. So, thanks." He smiles.

"No big." Kim says. Danny chuckles. "What?" She asks with a smile.

"You say that a lot." Danny admits.

"Well, it's my catchphrase." Kim says.

"A catchphrase?" Danny asks.

"Well, you have a battle cry." She points out, her smile not leaving her. "Going ghostly or something?"

"It's '_Going Ghost_' Kim. It's supposed to be alliterate." Danny says. "Superheroes do alliteration."

"Right, superheroes." Kim snarks. "I've met superheroes before, you know."

"Really?" Danny asks, interested.

"Yeah, Team Go, from Go City."

Danny snorts. "Team _Go_ from _Go_ City? So does Middleton have a secret crimefighter named "Middle Man" moonlighting the streets?"

"Ha ha…" Kim sarcastically says with her playful smirk.

Danny's smile drops when he remembers something.

"Team Go… like _Shego_?" He asks. "The green lady?"

"Yep. She used to be a superhero, but it looks like she likes fighting and doing bad stuff too much." She rolls her eyes with slight annoyance. "The way her brothers act didn't help matters. They were… kind of clueless dorks."

"Huh…"

"Guess you didn't think there was more to her than thinking she's hot?" Kim snarked.

"W-What?!" Danny shouts.

"If I could figure out you liking me, I could figure out liking Shego." She brings up. "By the way? _So_ not your type!"

"I don't know…" Danny shrugs. "I dig girls who kick butt."

"Even evil ones who are likely a decade older than you?"

"I didn't say if I asked her out, I'd expect her to say yes!" Danny defends himself. Kim just shakes her head. Danny gets a smug look. "Jealous?"

"Uh… no." Kim says.

Danny just has a smug smile while Kim gives a dirty look. After a second, the two then burst into laughter.

They both realize they've finished their breakfast.

"Wow, we finished faster than I thought." Danny admits.

* * *

In his mansion, Vlad has his breakfast in bed, brought up to him by one of the vultures.

"I can claw a person's eyes out, and this is what I do?" It says grumpily.

"Just go!" Vlad ordered. Once it goes, Vlad takes some of his pancake into his mouth. He chews loudly and unhappily. "Now, how will I get Daniel and Kimberly to get closer together so that Daniel's interest in her grows?" He though for a moment, then remembers something. "Maybe…" He smiles. "She could do it. I could just tell her I found someone she could use… and Daniel would probably do something heroic enough to earn her respect and his attraction grows." His smile becomes devilish. "That's what I'll do!" He takes another bite of his pancakes. His smile drops as he tastes it. "Ugh… even that fat oaf's pancakes had better texture than _this_."

* * *

Back at FentonWorks, Danny has already taken their plates to the kitchen sink. He returns to his room to get his backpack.

He peeks in to Kim's room.

"See you later!" He pauses at what he sees.

Kim, doing leg exercises on the window sill.

He blushes at the sight of Kim's bare legs, her rear in his direction. Danny looks away.

Kim turns around.

"Oh… hey." She says.

"I'm… off. It's 7:30."

"Okay. I'm supposed to get my replacement backpack/jetpack soon, so…" Her arms go behind her back. "I'm good."

"Cool."

"Cool."

They both just stare at each other.

"So… what was that?"

"Oh… well, I thought I'd do simple warm ups before I go to the backyard and practice there."

Danny nods. They just keep smiling awkwardly. Kim realizes they're alone, no one in the house but them.

"Something wrong?" Danny asks.

"No… I just wonder if… you wanna kiss before you go?" She asks.

"Yes!" He says with a big grin. This causes a smile on Kim's face, amused by his excitement. Danny realizes that was too eager and speaks in a less happy tone. "I mean… sure."

Kim just shook her head with a smile.

_He really is kinda cute when he's like that. A very dorky kind of cute._

"Well, I guess every straight teenage boy's fantasy of kissing a cheerleader is something you have too?" She asks.

"You _are_ good." He says.

"So, let's do it."

They walk closer together. Once in proper distance, Kim kneels down a bit as Danny gets on his tiptoes. They kiss lightly on the lips for about a second. They smile. They do it again, this time for 5 seconds.

"So… remember what we did last night? The kiss?" Danny asks.

"We kissed a lot of times." She points out.

"I meant… the specific kiss."

"Oh… that one." Kim realizes what he meant. She looks a bit bashful, her face starting to be flushed. "That one was… a bit of an accident."

"So… should we… try it again?" He asks.

"I… guess. I mean, that was more of an adult kind of kissing but… I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice it." She shrugs.

They do just that, kiss with their mouths open. It's a deep kiss as they start to hum. Danny's body glows briefly. He manages to ring it in so that he doesn't make Kim freeze in place or anything. Once they break, they smile at each other.

"That was… _interesting_." Kim admits.

"Yeah… for a non-accidental French kiss." Danny points out.

"Our tongues didn't touch and I'm not sure if we should try that… yet." Kim says. "We could always give it a shot like, another day." Kim starts to blush.

"Well… I guess if I earn that date before you go, we could try." Danny admits. He starts turning away. "Well." He turns around, looking back at Kim. "See you later!" He starts to walk away.

"Hey."

Danny stops and looks back.

"Yeah?"

"Where would we go?"

"Huh?"

"If you manage to earn a date with me before I go, where you take me?" She asks.

Danny just looks to the floor before looking back at her.

"To be honest, I was too eager for it that I haven't really put that much thought into it." He admits. "I guess, dinner and a movie?"her Again

Kim smirks.

"We could always try dancing."

"Oh! Uh…" Danny looks to her and scratches the back of his head. "Not sure I'm that great at dancing anything but slow." He says. "I mean, we probably won't go somewhere for slow dancing but… you know."

Kim shakes her head with her smile and takes out her Kimmunicator. She turns on the music function before placing it on her bed and walking to Danny. Music plays, something similar to Janet Jackson's Together Again.

"What are you doing?" Danny wonders out loud.

"Gonna show you a quick dance lesson." Kim takes his hands and places on her hip. "One here." Danny's face turns red and touching her hip, half of his hand touching her exposed skin. "One in my hand. My hands go here." She places a hand on his hip. "Now then…"

She starts stepping back and forth, left to right. It takes Danny a moment and he follows suit. After stepping on her foot a few times, he gets the rhythm.

"That's it!" Kim says. "Keep it up!"

Danny smiles.

Kim then takes Danny's hand up and does a quick twirl before resuming their position previously. This impresses Danny.

"Now for the dip!"

"Wait, what?" Danny is too late as Kim leans down a bit. "Wait! Kim!" Danny manages to hold onto her before her head hits the floor. Curling up a bit, Kim looks Danny in the eye, confused. "I'm… not that strong as Danny Fenton."

"Oh…" Kim says apologetically. "Sorry?" She smiles.

Suddenly, the two then burst into laughter, their foreheads connecting during this as Danny helps her up.

"There you go." He says.

They both smile at each other before Kim turns off her music.

"Well… I guess there's your quick lesson."

"Yeah…" Danny says, staring longingly at Kim once again.

She smiles, she remembers how he looked at her the day they met in the halls of Casper High.

After a few seconds, she speaks up.

"Don't you have to get to class?"

Danny snaps out of it. "Oh, right!" He goes ghost and floats to her. "Bye!"

The two give each other a quick kiss on the lips before Danny phases through the ceiling.

Kim stays where she is, looking at the ceiling and smiles. She remains there long enough that she doesn't realize until seconds later her Kimmunicator is going off.

"Oh!" She runs to it and answers. "Go Wade!"

"Hey Kim!" Wade says. "Guess who wants to talk to you now?"

The screen shows a smaller window, with a familiar face and his pet on it.

"KP!"

"Ron?" Kim says, happy to see her best friend.

"Afterschool, Rufus and I are coming to Amity Park!"

"Yeah!" Rufus goes.

"Ghost or no ghost, I figured you need me!"

"Ehem!" A girl's voice goes behind him.

"Oh, and Monique wants to come." Ron adds in.

He and Rufus move aside so Monique can speak up.

"What's up, girl?"

"Monique!" Kim greets happily.

"Since it's the weekend, we're using your connections to come see you."

"Super!" Kim goes. "I can't wait to show you all the cool places I've seen in this town!"

_And introduce you guys to Danny, if he thinks I can trust you with his secret._

* * *

**So, to recap. They met Monday, they fought on Tuesday, she revealed she figured out his secret on Wednesday, got stuck in a box the night before which was Thursday, now it's Friday.**

**Now is the perfect time for Kim's friends to make an appearance.**

**So, will Danny trust the friends of the girl he likes?**

**Also, what's Vlad's plan for now?**


	17. Chapter 17: Mutual Attraction

_**Chapter 17: Mutual Attraction**_

When he arrived at Casper High, many students saw Danny Fenton was uncharacteristically happy.

Many boys and girls who know him as that dweeb Jazz's loser brother and the son of two crazy lunatics. They've never really seen him happy, usually miserable for his lot in life. He walks down the hallways, head held high and a look of absolute bliss.

"Hey!" He winks to Mikey and Nathan, who just glance to each other. "How's it going?" He says to the janitor, who is too surprised to responds. He quickly passes by the popular group of Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. They're surprised by what he says next. "Dash! Still rocking that hairstyle? Kwan! Heard you passed your exam, good job! Paulina, pretty as always. Star, is that a new flower in your hair? It looks good!"

The four just stare at the usually miserable teen, walking away after complimenting them casually.

"Did Danny Fenton just… greet us like we're common people?" Paulina asked, sounding somewhat insulted.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so… _happy_?" Kwan admits.

"Yeah…" Star says before smiling. "He's actually _cuter_ this way…" Her so-called friends give somewhat dirty look to her. She just now notices and gets defensive. "What?"

Dash goes from giving Star a dirty look, to sending in the direction Danny went.

"Okay… after all that's happened because of him, I can't stand him being happy!"

He storms in that way.

Danny makes it to his locker, where his friends are waiting for him,

"Hey guys! Great morning, huh?" He says before opening his locker and putting his books he'll need for later inside. "It's a beautiful day, the sun is out, the sky is clear…" Once he finishes and closes, he notices neither of them look particularly happy. Sam has her arms crossed and is scowling, Tucker looks somewhat heartbroken. Danny's smile finally drops. "Uh, something wrong, guys?"

Tucker, out of nowhere, hugs Danny and breaks into tears.

"I could've shown her!" He bellows. "I could have shown Kim how cool I am!" He lets go and takes Danny's hand. "But… it's clear you're the one with the chance so…" He sniffs. "I will support you both 100%!"

Tucker then walks away, crying into his arm.

"What's with him?" Danny asks.

"Uh, hello!" Sam snaps. "Kim kissed you." Danny looks shocked. "Remember, last night at the mall?"

Danny somewhat calms down. "Oh… heh, yeah. But it was a fake-out make out! You know that!"

That's not why he's happy, that's minimal compared to what happened that morning and last night after they left the mall.

"Yeah, except…" She says, sounding annoyed. "You're still ecstatic about it."

Danny shrugs with a smile. Suddenly, a hand grabs him and holds him in the air. The person who grabbed him is Dash.

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash snarls. "I don't like how happy you are!"

"Do you actually have a problem with me being happy?!" Danny calls him out.

"Yeah!" Dash yelled. "Ever since your new girlfriend humiliated me, everything is going wrong!"

"Kim isn't my girlfriend, Dash! Besides, you're a jerk who keeps causing everyone trouble. Don't blame this on me or her!"

"Yeah?" Dash lifts his fist as he smiles. "Well, she's not here to protect you!" Suddenly, a rock hits Dash behind his head, causing him to drop Danny and looks back in anger. "Who threw that?!"

Behind him are several students he's bullied since the year started.

"You've bullied us long enough!" Mikey, one of them shouted. "If Danny can stand up to you now, we will too!"

"Yeah!" The other students cheered. They each take out rulers and tennis rackets.

"Uh oh…" A worried Dash Baxter said.

"Get him!" One student shouted.

Dash makes a break for it as the students chase after him.

Danny gets up, amused by Dash's current fate. Sam, walking up to him, also smiles.

"Well, I can't say I _hate_ Kim after all this happened because of her." She admits.

* * *

At FentonWorks, Kim is waiting for her mail that Wade is sending when, after showing from all her practice, gets dressed and decides to do a web search. She goes to Danny's room and, having already gotten his password, decides to check her e-mail.

She types it.

"Paulina Fenton. I'm sure after Sunday, it'll be _Kim_ Fenton." She snarks aloud, since she's the only one in the house at the time. "Let's see…"

She checks her e-mail, when she leans back and looks to her left. There she sees a photo of Danny with his friends. She leans in closer and looks at Danny specifically. She smiles.

_Wait._ She snaps out of her smile. _What am I doing?_

She shakes her head. She doesn't understand why this interest in Danny started. She figured it was when he kissed her after their race, but she can't understand why a boy younger than her has made her this interested. Shaking her head, she closes her e-mail and starts a new web search.

She says what she types out loud. "How to lose interest in someone." She thinks to herself how harsh this must be, so she backspaces and retypes. "How to stop liking someone you shouldn't." She stops herself from pushing ENTER when she realizes this sounded much harsher. So, she backspaces again and retypes. "What to do if you like someone younger than you in high school".

She is about to press Enter, but then remembers that, since this is Danny's computer, he'll probably know she looked this up in his browser history. She could always delete it, but for all she knew, Danny has some browser history he likes to keep. So, she backspaces and closes the window.

She facepalms.

_What is with me? Why do I even feel like this?_

She thinks of Danny. Sure, he's cute, no where close to Josh Mankey cute, but he wasn't bad to look at. However, she had to admit, she admired how he uses his powers to help people. He was a good person. He also wasn't afraid of how she uses her skills and prowess to fight people. In addition, he saved her from the Fright Knight and he did so without his powers. Not to mention, he's actually a good kisser.

But why did she suggest being kissing buddies? She says it was in hopes they'd lose interest, but she thinks it's the opposite that's happening.

Suddenly, she thinks that maybe she should go see Vlad now. She gets up and heads to change to her mission outfit. It was then she looked out the window and sees what looks like a dark figure and a green blob flying.

* * *

It was near lunch time at Casper High when the trio talk at their table.

Tucker is still heartbroken.

"She could've been the one…"

"Tucker." Sam snaps as she pauses before her salad reaches her mouth. "They did a fake-out make out, they're not getting married."

"But she's living in house!" Tucker pointed out. "They're practically married now!"

Danny blushes and looks away. Sam glares at Tucker as if she wishes to snap him in half.

Before Danny can resume eating his sandwich, his ghost sense goes off.

"Not how I wanted to end this conversation." Danny brought up.

Coming out of the walls is a green blob that Danny is very familiar with, who terrifies the students into leaving the cafeteria.

Mr. Lance storms in and sees the ghost.

"All students! Head to the parking lot!"

Most of the students do as he says, save for our trio.

"Guys, head out. I'll take Bertrand!"

The two nod and then head out.

As most of the students are gone, Danny goes under his table and morphs into Danny Phantom.

Bertrand finds a white first sending him into the ceiling.

"What do you want, Blobby?" Danny asked, annoyed.

Bertrand morphs into his humanoid form.

"Well, look who's here!" Betrand goes. "Where's your pretty new friend?" He asks, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Danny smiles. "Had enough of losing to me?"

Bertrand loses his cheery mood.

"For your information, we have plans for her that involve getting rid of you!"

Bertrand then shapeshifts into his jaguar form and leaps towards Danny. Thanks to intangibility, they go through the walls and end up outside. There, Danny kicks the green ghost off gets up.

"Whatever you want with Kim, it's not happening!"

"Oh!" Bertrand taunts. "So, the little loser thinks he's got a shot with her?"

Before, Danny would have lost his temper for that. But he's learned to keep his emotions in check.

"Speaking of shot!" Danny aims his trigger finger and, once his eyes glow blue for a moment, fires a blue blast that freezes Bertrand in place. "Cool off!" Danny snarks as he blows the ghostly mist coming from his finger away.

Though frozen, Bertrand manages to show his anger as his eyes glare and his mouth snarls. Using shapeshifting, he transforms into his large hornet form and flies towards Danny. Danny prepares to fight, but out of nowhere, someone lands on the large insect, causing it to go splat. Danny recognizes the person as his house guest.

"Kim!" He smiles.

"Saw one of these creeps fly past the house." Kim says as she stands with hands to her hips.

The slime that was, or is, Bertrand now oozes out of Kim's stance and forms into a shape. Danny notices this.

"Uh oh…" Danny says, catching Kim's attention and causing her to look back.

There, Bertrand transforms into a hulking green mass with his true form's head.

"Quick!" Kim says as she looks to Danny. "Who is this creep?!"

"Name's Bertrand, works for an evil ghost named Penelope Spectra… although I kind of think they're dating, but then again-"

"Short version!"

"He's a shapeshifter." Danny says. "And he's charging towards us!"

Bertrand is doing just that. Kim ignores him.

"So, when he gets bigger and heavier, does that mean the thermos won't work as well?"

"No, it should work regardless of his weight."

"Super!" Kim says with a smile before she reveals she has thermos with her, taking it out.

Quickly, she points it behind her, without even looking. She pushes the button within the second Bertrand is about to hit them.

"Uh oh…" Bertrand manages to say before he's sucked into the device.

Danny looks wide-eyed at Kim as she manages to defeat the ghost without even looking at him.

"Cool." He smiles.

"Thanks." Kim admits as she shakes the thermos a bit. "I saw two of them. You said he worked with another ghost?"

Danny snaps out of his daze and looks around.

"Yeah… where is she?"

"Right here!"

Out of nowhere, someone grabs Danny from behind and pulls him away from Kim. This figure lifts him and pushes him into the side of the gymnasium wall. It's her, Spectra.

"What do you want, Spectra?!" Danny demanded to know.

"What else, to be beautiful!" She says.

"Lemme guess, looking for a kiss from a prince?" Danny snarks, noting how close she is to him. "Sorry, but I'd rather kiss a frog."

Spectra snarls in irritation of his crack and tries to claw him, but is stopped when a grappling hook fly past them from below. It caught her attention long enough for Danny to break free. And once that happened, Kim rises and kicks the shadowy ghost in the side.

"Get away from him!" Kim demanded.

Spectra, seeing Kim, smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm actually here for _you!_"

"Huh?" Kim asks as she reaches the roof and retracts her hook.

Spectra flies towards Kim.

"It's been a long time since I tried this, and I can only do it in this form, so here we go!"

Spectra immediately goes intangible and enters Kim, surprising her and Danny.

"No!" Danny shouts. The shock of what just happened causes Kim to lose consciousness and fall of the gym. "Kim!" Concerned for her, Danny flies and catches her before she hits the ground. Now carrying her bridal style, Danny places her safely on the grass. "Kim?" He asks, concerned for her.

Kim's eyes open, although Danny notices they're red and not her usually green. Not to mention, that wicked smile.

"Sorry, Kimmie's not here!" The voice that came out was Kim's, but the words were not.

"Kim" then punches Danny, knocking him on his rear as she gets up.

"Spectra?!" Danny asks, not pleased at what's happened.

Spectra has overshadowed Kim. Looking at this body, she observes her sides and runs a hand through the hair.

"Oh! I _like_ this body! Redhead with green eyes, like my human disguises. Young, pretty, athletic, and she already combines the best of Casper High's best features. Jazz's smarts, Dash's muscle, Paulina's nearly flawless skin…"

"How is it _nearly_ flawless?" Danny asks.

"She has a mole on her back." Spectra admits, not with her usually sadistic pleasure but with mild annoyance that it wasn't obvious. "Everyone has a mole somewhere on their body…" She then feels the face and smiles again. "But _this one's_ is even smoother… Yes, I think I'll keep it!"

"What?!" Danny asks as he gets up.

"Yes… I've heard the famous Kim Possible is in town, so why bother making the best body I can have when I can just _take_ it?" Spectra admits.

Angry, Danny gets up and raises a fist.

"Not happening!"

He charges up to her when she speaks.

"Do you really want to hurt your friend?" Spectra asks.

Danny pauses before his fist could reach her. He realizes he could hurt Kim, something he doesn't want to do.

Spectra takes advantage of this kicks Danny in the stomach. This knocks him back a bit. Then, she sends a flurry of punches that Danny is forced to go intangible.

"At least now you can't hit me!"

"That's what you think!" Spectra then fires a green blast from Kim's hand that manages to hit Danny. His intangibility doesn't work on energy blasts. "What's wrong? Where's that confidence of yours? You pretty friend is danger!" She mocks.

Getting up, Danny thinks quick and flies up.

"Gotta get Spectra out of there…" He thinks. But as he does that, he looks back and sees the possessed Kim following him in the air. "Of course, she can fly in her body…" He grumbles.

Danny then flies downward, using intangibility to enter the now abandoned gymnasium. Spectra follows. Invisible, Danny waits for the perfect time to just push Spectra out. But as he flies to her to do so, Spectra, using a ghostly charge kick, knocks Danny into a wall.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Kim's super amazing martial arts skills and somewhat sharp hearing? I can hear your breathing!" She then uses a hand to press Danny into a wall. "I'm keeping this body, gonna make sure your little cheerleader stays buried in here, forever!"

"You won't get away with this!" Danny shouted.

"Already have, lover boy." Spectra says.

"Kim!" Danny says. "Fight it!"

"Aww… she can't hear you!"

"I'm not talking to you, Spectra. I'm reminding Kim she's stronger than you think!"

"Not strong enough!" She smirks sadistically. "But before I finish you… I got that kiss you asked about."

She then makes Kim's face pucker up and come close to Danny's face. Danny, despite his feelings for Kim, doesn't want to be kissed by her this way. So, he closes his eyes, grits his teeth and tries to turn his head away.

It was then her face starts to contort with pain and she lets go of Danny.

"Get out of me!" Kim says.

Danny smiles, recognizing her words.

"What?!" Spectra's real voice can be heard. "How?!"

"Like Danny said… I'm stronger than you think!"

Suddenly, much to Spectra's surprise, she is forced out of Kim's body. She's sent flying to the other side of the large room.

Kim then collapses onto her knees. Despite his own injury, Danny goes to her. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"I'll live…" She says, still weakened.

Seeing Spectra get up, Danny quickly goes feral and tackles the evil specter through the wall, not even bothering to go intangible. The impact sends the two into the street, where Danny grabs the shadowy ghost by her tail-like feature and slams her into the ground.

"That's for attacking my school!" Danny shouts. He then swings her around and throws her several feet away, causing her impact in the cement to cause cracks. "That's for using Kim to hurt me! And _this_…" He raises a fist and flies to the somewhat weakened ghost. "Is for trying to take away my friend!"

Spectra, in a last-ditch effort to save herself, smiles.

"Friend, eh?" She decides to use what's obvious to her advantage. "I've been in her head. I know how she _feels_ about you."

Danny freezes up. He lowers his fist.

"What?!"

"Gotcha!" Spectra sucker punches Danny. She tries to take advantage of this situation and escape. Suddenly, a pair of legs kicks her in the back, causing her to hit the cement again. Looking back, she sees Kim Possible, standing proudly and aiming a Thermos. Spectra is disappointed. "Oh poo…"

Kim uses the Thermos and sucks the evil ghost to where her partner is currently.

Kim looks to Danny, covering the side of his face with his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Danny gets up. "How'd you get her out?"

Kim shrugs. "Like you said, I'm stronger than she gave me credit for."

Danny just stared at her. Not for his usual reason of her being attractive, but because she rejected an overshadowing, few people can actually do that and usually because they have a strong will or the ghost has been inside too long. At best, Spectra wasn't even in Kim's body for 5 minutes.

"How did it feel? Her overshadowing you, I mean." He asks concerned.

"Like something gross just crawled into my skin." She says, shuddering and folding her arms together as though she were cold. "Ugh."

"Well, could be worse. You could have had the ghost of a nerd switch bodies with you." Danny admits.

"Really? That happened to you?"

"Yeah, and I'm so opposed to anything related to the 50's!" Danny says. "Even the hairstyles give me nightmares…" He exaggerates, but dislikes anything reminding of his time trapped in a certain mirror.

Kim chuckles.

"Well, it's not the 50's now. Now it's…" Kim takes out her Kimmunicator and looks at the time. "Whoa! 12:15! I gotta get back to the house, my package should be here any minute! Can you give me a ride?" She asks Danny.

Danny nods. "Sure. Let me try something different then carrying you first."

Danny walks to Kim's right and wraps an arm around her waist. From there, he flies up. Kim is surprised she's flying this way, to say the least.

"Whoa! How?!" She asks, looking to Danny.

"Technically, I'm not affected by gravity when I don't want to be. That's how my flight works. As long as I hold onto you like this, you can fly with me."

"And you never flew like this me before why, exactly?" Kim asks before giving a small smirk. "Just like the idea of carrying me like a bride?"

"No, you just never asked." Danny says.

They then start flying in a path rather than rising. From above the buildings, Kim can see the streets, the cars and people.

"Whoa… I never though I'd see everything like this outside of a mission. We're moving slower than I usually go… it looks nice." Kim admits with a smile. Danny looks at her as she faces down and smiles. Kim notices him and Danny looks forward, trying to pretend he wasn't doing anything. Kim doesn't buy it and smiles. "See something you like?"

"N-No."

"Hard to think someone who thinks himself a nobody can do this." Kim admits. "Proof he's better than he gives himself credit for."

"You think so?" Danny asks. "I don't know. Sam and Tucker think being Danny Phantom makes me amazing, but they tend to forget I'm still Danny _Fenton_, a kid who doesn't really think he belongs in the clouds." He admits.

"_I_ think you belong in the clouds." Kim admits. "I like seeing you like this."

"As Danny Phantom?"

"No, happy and free."

Danny smiles, a blush comes to his face. His smile drops when he remembers something Spectra said.

"So… about earlier. When I was about to punch out Spectra, she said she… saw inside your head." Danny looks down, worried. Kim looks concerned. "She said she… saw how you feel… about me." He finally looks at her, looking concerned. "What did she see, exactly?"

Kim just looks at Danny for a moment. She looks down for a moment in though before speaking up.

"I'm not sure what she saw, assuming she wasn't just saying stuff to get to you." Danny looks a bit worried. "But, just know that what she saw wasn't exactly a puzzle…" She looks at him, smiling. "But at least know it's a good kind of feeling."

Danny smiles and looks forward.

"You like me."

"Shut up!" She chuckles.

The two make it to FentonWorks. Using invisibility and intangibility, they phase into the guest bedroom she's staying in. Danny lets go of Kim.

"There you go."

Kim looks to a digital clock near her bed. "12:18. My package is almost here."

"Great. I better get back to Casper High."

Danny is about to fly out when Kim caught his arm.

"Wait!"

Danny turns around, confused. Kim then kisses him quickly on the lips. Danny blushes.

"W-What was that about?" He stutters.

"Well… there was something about a kiss I heard you and Spectra talking about, so I figured I'd step in for her."

"Oh…" Danny says, smiling shyly as he rubs the back of his head. "You didn't have to but… thanks."

Kim takes her face with both hands and kisses him again.

"That was for saving me today." She says after her lips left his.

Danny's face was turning red. He did manage to give a small, goofy smile as he nodded to her.

Kim kisses him one last time. Once their mouths part, Danny turns an even brighter red.

"W-w-what was that one for?" He asks, trying his best to speak right.

"I just _felt_ like it." She smiles with a blush.

She lets go of Danny's face. He just remains in the same spot he was hovering in, still in a semi-catatonic state with the strong blush and smile on his face. Kim just chuckles.

_I think I'm in love…_ Danny thinks to himself.

"By the way, my friends are coming to town since I'm leaving on Sunday. Can you and your friends get along with mine?" Danny nods, still dazed. "Like your friends, let's just keep all this between us for now."

"Don't plan on bragging about it…" Danny says with his lovestruck look. He snaps out of it for a moment. "Wait, you didn't tell them about my powers, did you?"

"No. I'll leave that to you if you think you can trust them." Kim admits.

Danny smiles again even though his blush his gone. His admiration for Kim hasn't left though.

_Where has this girl been all my life?_

"Okay, now you can head to class." Kim says.

"Well, now I wanna stay!" Danny says.

Kim laughs. "Sorry, but as soon as I get my jetpack, I'm off to deal with your archenemy."

"Right…" Danny heads to the window. "Let me know how that goes."

Both teens nod and Danny headed out the window.

Once he's gone, Kim heads downstairs to wait for the mailman. She thinks of how Danny blushes and can't help but be a bit drawn to him.

"I hope that ghost didn't really see inside my head, she'd have seen more than even I want to admit."

* * *

**Someone is in love!**

**But now, confirmation Danny and Kim kissing is a secret.**

**Next time, Vlad's plans for Danny and Kim start to happen.**

**Also, Ron, Rufus and Monique arrive in Amity Park.**

**What's in store for them then?**


	18. Chapter 18: The Beast Below

_**Chapter 18: The Beast Below**_

Earlier That Day

It was an hour since he reached out to Spectra did Vlad get contacted from the ghost vultures who were working in the underground lab Vlad was using. He made everyone in Axion think a secret group was working on the project, but he was in fact using ghosts while working himself. It was a beep on his laptop. He answered.

"What is it?" Vlad said, annoyed.

"Boss!" The lead vulture shouted, sounding terrified. "That thing! It's getting bigger again!" One of the other vultures is seen being toss away by the unseen creature and a crash is heard. The vulture speaking to Vlad looks to his right, Vlad's left, and sees whatever the creature is coming to him. "Uh oh!" He looks to Vlad again. "Boss! We-"

The video feed ends there. Vlad groans.

"Here we go again…" Vlad mutters.

He thinks back to the Fright Knight's little gift to him after they resealed Pariah Dark.

* * *

Months Ago...

Vlad returned to Pariah's Keep, where the Fright Knight now had free reign thanks to his master's downfall.

"Now then, what treasure shall we exploit with your boss's loot?" Vlad says as the Fright Knight came to greet him.

"Come see for yourself."

The two come to Pariah's treasure room. There, it was littered with artifacts of all kinds. Weapons, gold, anything Vlad wanted to add to either his wealth or resources.

"King Vlad…" He says to himself before shaking with joy. "Oh, I do so love the sound of that!" Something catches his attention, a box inside a cage. This seemed out of place. "Why is that box in a cage? Isn't the box alone protection?"

"Inside lies something the king wanted locked away. A reminder of something even _he_ feared." The Fright Knight said.

Vlad stroke his chin in interest.

"The remains of something even the great Pariah feared… that sounds intriguing." Vlad walked up to the cage and quickly morphed to human form. Thanks to that, he was able to go through the cage and box, reaching for what was inside it. He feels around and grabs hold of something. "Ha!" Vlad pulls it out, only to find something he found less than impressive. "Really?" He asks, just staring at what was in his hands. "The king of all ghosts is afraid of a _tooth_?"

In Vlad's fingers is a tooth, a fang to be precise. Despite being in storage for long before Vlad was even born, let alone his own grandparents were even born, it looked to be in well condition. The absence of interaction of any kind must have preserved it.

"That tooth belonged to one of the most dangerous creatures to have ever existed." The Fright Knight said. "King Pariah was involved with the final battle with them. How else do you think he got that scar or lost that eye?"

This caught Vlad's surprise.

"I… never knew."

"Granted, I wasn't there, but he would always talk of how he fought alongside armies before his ascension to king to defeat this great horde of beasts." The Fright Knight clenches his fist. "Oh, to have seen one in action. I yearn for the chance to accomplish what my master could not, to tame such a beast."

A smile hits Vlad's face.

"Maybe you can live that dream…"

* * *

For months, since meeting Danny, Vlad had been secretly using samples of his DNA to clone him. He gave young Valerie Gray weapons, not just to cause Danny trouble, but also to monitor how Danny fights and thinks as to make a perfect copy as his son.

Vlad decided to start another pet project.

Granted, he had no idea what the creature he was making was supposed to look like, but figured it would be something truly terrifying.

After his move to Amity Park to become mayor, Vlad moved his research in cloning this creature with him. He used the underground laboratory at Axiom Labs and said it was a private project, really so he could grow the creature in a place as far away from his mansion as possible in case something was to happen.

Something did happen.

The day after his failed attempt to melt a certain brat, he got word that his experiment was showing progress. It finally formed a familiar shape.

Something very reptilian. It was small and brown. It looked almost like an iguana. It floated in a large cylindrical vat of chemicals meant to keep it alive. There were tubes connecting to the nose so that it could breathe.

"I take it this is what it starts out as?" Vlad asks the Fright Knight, who stands next to him.

"Based on what little info King Pariah gave, this seems close to the description."

Vlad stroked his chin.

"So, I'm assuming it's going to be a while before it can grow faster?" Vlad asks.

"I know not what its lifespan is. For all I know, it'll get bigger tomorrow."

It was at that moment, Vlad noticed something… the eyes opened.

The Fright Knight noticed Vlad's surprise and took a look of his own. It stared at the both of them.

Seconds passed and not one of the three made even the tiniest of actions.

"What- what now?" The Fright Knight now asked.

Suddenly, a growling sound was heard.

"Did it just… growl at us?" Vlad asked.

All of a sudden, the small reptile swam towards the wall of the vat and started to claw at the two. Vlad just looked amused at the creature. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Ridiculous little lizard, that glass is virtually-" He notices something wet touching his foot. Looking down, Vlad saw a stream of the fluids that the creature is housed in now leaking near his feet. His cocky smile replaced with a look of concern. "Oh, honey biscuits…"

The glass had perfectly carved openings from the creature's clawing. The fluids started rushing out faster, causing Vlad to go ghost and hover away along with the Fright Knight.

Once they did, the creature glared at them with its yellow eyes and hissed as the fluids drain until reaching its lower half.

"Already, in this infant state, it's already a danger…" The Fright Knight says. "Such a beast would do well under our command!"

Despite what he saw, Vlad was impressed with it. As evident by his sinister grin.

"Indeed…"

* * *

He decided it was best to put the creature in a stronger glass container. He could only afford a small dome. He found a tinted variation and decided to have it studied even further in Axion. It was around that time, Vlad was concocting another ingenious plan to deal with Danny Phantom. One that involved an artifact hid by some practitioners of "monkey magic". All he knew is that one with a talent in such a skill could be of help. However, he needed someone to test the item on once he got it. While looking someone to help finding the artifact, he came across information on the perfect test subject. A girl named Kim Possible.

He decided to have her find and deal with Danny Phantom. She'd fight other ghosts, while Vlad would ensure that they would provide him with intel on how she did should they lose. He also staged the theft of his little pet project by passing around word of a superweapon so that the creature could potentially get a view of who it will be fighting. His plan was almost ready. He had the artifact and had to test it first.

Unfortunately, that had to wait.

The day after Kimberly and Daniel dealt with that blue buffoon and his rather attractive green cohort, the creature started to outgrow the dome. It somehow tripled in size. Thankfully, Vlad got a new vat made of the glass it could not harm. Everything was fine since then.

* * *

Present

His flashback to everything he's done since finding the fossil ended. Vlad decided that the creature wasn't ready. As such, he decided to call in some help. He presses a button on his desk.

"Fright Knight, I'll be needing some extra muscle."

* * *

In the underground lab, the vultures are using their ability of flight to keep away from the creature. However, all three are out of breath. The beast threw tables and equipment at them, causing it to hit the lights. It now stared at them in the dark.

"How is that thing not tired yet?!" One vulture shouted. "I'm getting exhausted!"

"Better that than inside that thing's mouth!" Another shouted to him.

Two figures open the doors, seeing the room in the dark.

"What is this?!" Vlad Plasmius shouted. Raising a hand, he uses a ghostly light illuminate the room. "Where is the beast?!"

"There!" The Fright Knight shouted.

The creature, still in the shadows, stared at them with murderous intent. All that could be seed in a slim outline and what appeared to be wings now grown on its back.

"It has wings? Why does it not fly?" Vlad asks.

"Don't give it ideas!" One vulture shouted.

"Perhaps its wings are not strong enough for flight yet?" The Fright Knight suggested.

Vlad noticed what looked like broken glass all around the floor.

"It broke out?!" He shouted angrily. "How?!"

"I'll handle this!" He raises a hand and charges up a purple crystal that he fires. The attack knocks the creature away, though not knocking it out. Angry, it snarls at him. "I can handle the beast. You and your birds will want to leave this to me."

"We're not complaining!" All three vultures shouted. Without hesitation, the head through the open door.

Vlad, despite his power, is rather hesitant to be in the same room as this creature. He motions to the door.

"Well, if you think so…" Vlad pretends to sound like he wants to help. "I'll leave it to you."

Once he passes through, Vlad shuts the door.

The Fright Knight punches a fist into his open hand.

"I've tamed many a beasts long before this day and age. I'm far more powerful than when Pariah faced your kind, so this will be an experience for both of us."

The beasts in the shadows screeches at him.

* * *

Outside, Vlad and his vultures sigh in relief.

"That thing almost got on top of us on the food chain!" The lead vulture with the Adam's apple shouted.

"What happened in there?!" Vlad angrily shouted.

"Don't blame us!" The sunglasses wearing bird said. "That thing got bigger!"

"Yesterday…" The straight-beaked vulture started to speak. "It grew like three times in size!" He opens his wings like arms to signify growth.

"Then it got bigger today!" The sunglasses vulture said. "Becoming that!" He points with a wing like pointing with a finger. "It sprouted wings overnight!"

"It got so big that in busted out!" The leader vulture declared.

"Impossible!" Vlad stated. "That glass is the strongest on Earth! It's tougher than steel, even an earthquake couldn't break it!"

"Well, that thing is no earthquake!" The leader said again. "It's a creature even the Ghost King himself was afraid of! I'm seeing why now!"

"You forget!" Vlad spoke up, sticking an arm and one finger out. "The Fright Knight and I are more powerful than he was when he faced that thing. Apparently, it was before he became the all-powerful king he was feared as!"

"Be that as it may, what makes you think you can control it?"

"Because…" Vlad smiles. "The Fright Knight has been given a collar that, once he weakens the beast, will place it around the neck. This will let us shock that creature until it learns to recognize its masters." Vlad takes a deep breath and hovers. "Speaking of which, Mayor Masters has a meeting with Kim Possible later today. I need to be at City Hall before she arrives." He goes intangible. "Let me know of his progress!" He phases through the ceiling.

The three vultures look to each other, then to the door, where sounds of the animalistic monster can be heard.

"_I'm_ not looking in there!" The sunglasses vulture says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Amity Park's airport, two certain passengers have departed their planes and arrived. They both take their luggage and walk outside.

One is a young blonde boy with freckles, the other is an African-American girl. Both are 16 and take a deep breath.

"Boo-ya! Ron Stoppable is in town!" He shouts with his arms up.

His naked mole ray climbs out of his pocket and reaches his shoulder.

"Boo-ya!" Rufus shouts.

"Now let's find where Kim is staying." Monique says.

* * *

**The plot thickens!**

**It's time to get a brief look at the creature, what was in the dome when Kim and Danny faced Drakken and Shego.**

**What kind of creature is it? What could have been so terrifying that, even with his near infinite power, Pariah Dark was terrified?**

**This is the part where I introduce an original character/concept for the crossover. One that sort of brings the lives of Danny and Kim together, becoming a common threat the two must face when realize they can't win separately. But what could it possibly be? The implications are it is some kind of dragon, but how dangerous is it?**

**Well, you'll find out...**


	19. Chapter 19: Not-So-Good Introductions

_**Chapter 19: Not-So-Good introductions**_

Kim arrived at City Hall, she was guided to Vlad's office. There, Mayor Masters greeted her.

"Ah, Ms. Possible." He gets up. "So glad you arrived!"

Kim suppressed giving him a dirty look.

_Gotta remember, he doesn't know I know what he is._

"Mayor Masters." Kim says. She takes a chair. "Glad I could meet with you."

"As am I, my dear." He sits back down. "So, how goes the hunt for ghosts? I hear you've been seen alongside Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, about that." Kim says. She looks serious as opposed to friendly. "I don't think he's the threat people see him as."

Vlad's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah… he's saved my life."

"Well, Danny Phantom is a putrid little punk…" Those words angered Kim. "And he brings nothing but trouble. He's powerless to stop whatever terrors he brings." Kim clenches her fists. "That's why you're here, we think you can help us be rid of him forever!"

"Well…" Kim tried her best to not sound like she'd kick his head off. "I've seen him in action and I don't see that kind of terror he can't handle. He does a pretty good job and I don't see him as anything but a hero."

"Really?" Vlad said. He gets a hint she knows more than he expected her too.

_She must know about Daniel's secret, which means she must know mine. Why Daniel would trust her is beyond me._

"Well, things change…" He says. "For all you know, he might be up to something awful _tonight_."

Kim's brow rose. She didn't like that implication that he was going to something Danny.

"Well… I'm keeping an eye out." She gets up. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Mayor."

She walks to the door.

"Ms. Possible!" She stops and looks back when he calls out for her. "Do be careful… you never know who turns on you." He says with a clear smile that Kim recognizes means ill intent.

"Thank you, Mayor." She says before getting out. Once she is, she looks back at him with disgust. "_So_ the obvious bad guy." She whispers.

Once she was gone, Vlad drops his veneer of charm and scowls.

"She knows…"

* * *

It was as she arrived back at FentonWorks when she saw Danny and his friends walking from school, just a few blocks from his house. She lands in front of them, her jetpack retracts the wings and her helmet.

"Hey guys."

"Kim." Danny greeted happily.

"Hi!" Tucker said loudly and a huge grin. His interest in Kim is clearly not gone.

"Hey…" Sam said flatly. She's still a bit jealous of Kim being close to Danny.

"Anyway… I spoke to Vlad." Kim said, looking worried.

Danny quickly noticed how concerned she looked.

"What'd he say?"

"Not so much what he said as his tone. It sounds like he has something planned for you."

The three friends glance to each other, concerned.

"Anything else?" Sam asked, worried for Danny's sake.

"I think he's figured out I know his secret… but nothing else." Kim admits. "From this point on, I'm keeping an eye on you, Danny."

Dann blushes hard. This causes minor jealousy from his friends. Sam to Kim, Tucker to Danny.

"Uh… that's nice of you to offer, Kim. I should point out I've dealt with Vlad's plans before and I always pull through." Danny says.

"Yeah… he doesn't need a _babysitter!_" Sam says, her hands at her hips and looking displeased.

"_I_ do! Maybe you can babysit _me?!_" Tucker asks, hopeful to spend time with Kim.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment before moving on, much to his irritation.

"I'm serious." Kim says.

"So am I." Danny crosses his arms. "I don't need you to look over my shoulder all day."

_Okay, time for my secret weapon._

Kim immediately puts her hands together, turns her body away from the three a bit and immediately drops her mouth a bit. Her eyes even take on a sad look.

Their eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks.

"Nuh-thing!" Kim says in a tone that sounds like a child about to cry. Her lower lip quivers. "I promise it will be fun to spend time together."

All three look away from her and to each other. Sam tries to resume her scowl, but finds she can't keep looking.

"Ah! My Goth indifference has no effect!" She looks away and shudders.

"Let me try something!" Tucker says. He takes out his breath spray and uses it. He leans in to speak to Kim. "Hey there, I-" He finds he can't finish his sentence. His so-called charisma falls apart as he finds Kim's face is just too adorable to keep looking at. "I… abort!"

Tucker looks away, unable to cope with Kim's sudden actions.

All three then try looking away when Danny smiles.

"I got it!" He reaches out for Kim's shoulder and, after checking to make sure no one is looking, uses his powers to make her invisible. "There we go! Problem solved!" He says, smiling confidently. His smile drops when a though hits him. "You're still doing it, aren't you?"

"No." She says in her soft voice again.

Danny lets go and he sees her face is still like that.

"You lied!" He yelled. "I… you… we-" He struggles to talk. He sighs. "_Fine_, you win."

Kim drops the look and smiles confidently with her hands at her hips.

"Gotcha."

"What was that?!" Sam asks.

"The puppy dog pout, you'd be surprised how many arguments I win with it."

* * *

The four arrive at FentonWorks. Once they went inside, Kim got dressed in her usual green top and jeans before going into Danny's room. She sees the three sitting together at Danny's bed.

"So, what's your plan for tonight?" She asks.

"We might just go on patrol later?" Danny suggests.

"Great, maybe-" The doorbell rings, interrupting Kim.

"Expecting someone?" Sam asks Danny, who shrugs.

"_I_ am." Kim says, smiling.

She rushes down the stairs, the three shrug and follow her.

As they arrive at the foot of the stairs, they see Kim open the door. In comes a blonde boy with freckles around Kim's age.

"KP!" He says happily before hugging her.

Danny feels a brief tinge of jealousy as he sees Kim hug this boy back.

"Ron!" She says. "You made it!"

"Not just _him_, Girlfriend." A sassy girl voice is heard.

Once Ron moves out of the way, another person steps in. Carrying her own luggage in along with Ron, the girl in question is an African-American around Kim and Ron's height and age.

Tucker sees her and he grins as largely as he can.

_Perfect, another Middleton babe!_

"Monique!" Kim says, also with a happy tone. She hugs her friend. "It's so good to see you too!"

Once the two friends finish hugging, Ron reaches into his pocket.

"Guess who else missed seeing you?" He asks.

Much to the three Amity Park teens' surprises, he holds a naked mole rat in his hand.

"Ta-da!" The little one greets Kim with his arms up.

Danny and Tucker both wince a little. Sam, on the other hand, looks a bit irritated.

"He keeps that poor thing in his pocket?" She whispers to them.

"Rufus!" Kim says happily. She gives the little guy her right trigger finger and he shakes it like they were shaking hands. "How have you been? Eating all those Nacos as usual?"

"Yup!" Rufus says.

"Did that thing just talk?" Danny asks.

Ron, Rufus and Monique all look at where that voice came from. They see the trio for the first time, finally noticing their presence.

"Rufus isn't a thing, he's family!" Ron defends as he holds Rufus closer to his face.

"Yeah!" Rufus says, crossing his front legs like arms.

"Family you put in your pocket, apparently!" Sam says angrily, crossing her arms.

"He happens to like it in there, thank you very much!" Ron defends again. "Also…" He drops his tone. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, duh!" Kim says, giving herself a fake slap in the head. "I haven't even shown you all what the other looks like." She looks to Danny, Sam and Tucker, pointing at Ron first. "Guys, this is Ron Stoppable, my best friend since preschool. And this is Monique-"

Tucker suddenly bursts into laughter. "Ron Stoppable? Kim Possible? You realize your names sound like actual words. Like Impossible and Unstoppable? Let me guess, her name sounds like Unequivocally?" Tucker keeps laughing before realizing everyone in the room, even the naked mole rat, is glaring at him. He drops his smile when he notices Monique is also giving him the stink eye. "Never mind."

"Anyway…" Kim changes the tone and points to the naked mole rat. "This is Rufus, Ron's pet."

Rufus bows.

"And _they_ are?" Monique asks, still glaring at Tucker.

Kim walks to Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is Danny Fenton, the son of the people I'm staying with."

"Hi." He waves at them, wanting to make a good impression with Kim's friends despite his feeling of jealousy earlier.

"Sup, dude." Ron greets as he walks up to Danny. He takes out a hand. "Put 'er there."

Danny takes it. Despite the jealousy be briefly felt, he can tell this guy seems nice. Plus, he's Kim's friend, so that alone is enough to make friends with him.

"These are his friends." Kim points to Sam first. "That's Sam."

"And I for one do not like how you keep that poor thing in your pocket!" Sam walks up to Ron, her confrontational attitude causing the older boy to wince in fear. She extends an arm to Rufus, who sits on his shoulder. "Come, little one. I can find a nicer place for you."

Rufus immediately blows raspberries at Sam, shocking the animal rights lover. The naked mole rat turns away with his arms crossed, angry at Sam for frightening Ron.

Danny and Kim inch closer to each other and whisper.

"They're off to a good start, aren't they?" She asks.

"Just be glad we never mentioned the monkey ninjas to her." Danny responds.

Kim clears her throat. "Anyway!" She speaks up to everyone else. "You've already met Tucker."

Tucker walks up to Monique, trying to put on a suave tone.

"Hey, I'm Tucker. Let me make up to you for the joke by-"

Monique holds up her hand, cutting him off. "I don't date younger guys… or guys who's first impression was either _that_ or _this_."

"That's not gonna work on me." Tucker says with a smile.

"I can tell you from experience, it won't." Kim adds.

They hear the back door open and someone stepping in. Only Danny and Kim react though.

"I'm home!" Jazz can be heard as she walks into the living room. "What do you want for dinner?" Once she enters, she sees Sam glaring at an older blond, who cowers while a rodent is sitting on his head, giving Sam a dirty look. While Tucker tries to act suave to Monique, who just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Jazz is more than a little confused. "What's going on?"

Danny and Kim share a brief glance before smiling awkwardly at Jazz.

"My friends are meeting Danny's…" Her smile drops. "It's not going so well."

* * *

After a tense hour, the doorbell rings. Opening it, Jazz is greeted by the pizza guy. After paying him, she brings the pizzas to everyone at the couch.

"So, everyone hungry?" She asks, hopeful for someone to speak up.

Danny and Kim both raise their hands, but everyone else is preoccupied. Sam is still glaring at Ron, who is glaring back at her with Rufus. Tucker is busy trying to act suave by raising his eyebrows with a grin to Monique, who just looks away in annoyance.

Jazz shakes her head and groans.

* * *

In Vlad's mansion, he sits in his basement lab, waiting at his ghost portal. He turned into Vlad Plasmius and has been waiting for his occasional hired hand to arrive. Out the portal comes that same ghost, Skulker. He carries a large blaster.

"I have what you asked for." Skulker says. "Why exactly did you even need that pearl? I had to work with that obnoxious monkey man to find it."

"That pearl is no ordinary pearl, Skulker." Vlad pointed out as he took the blaster in his hands.

"Well.. obviously." Skulker pointed out. "If it were, it wouldn't have been in an emerald only people with monkey magic would find."

Vlad looks annoyed by Skulker stating the obvious, but carries on.

He pulls out the pearl in question. "This is the Rage Pearl. It has the power to make a human experience rage."

"Wait, the Rage Pearl?" Skulker asks, taking a closer look at the pearl in question. "But, doesn't the rage only happen with extended periods of time?"

"That's what your blaster is for… we're going to make it so it happens faster."

"What exactly is your plan?" Skulker asks.

"Simple. Once we get it working, it will induce a human into a destructive rage. Once I determine how dangerous they are, I'll use it to send cities into panic. Since ghosts are immune to this, I can ensure that humans do my fighting from the ground while my fleet do their work in the air."

"And how exactly will you recruit so many ghosts without paying them like me?" Skulker asks, curious.

"Who said the fleet was just ghosts? I have… a secret weapon that will make things easier." Vlad says.

"What secret weapon?" Skulker asks, curious and afraid of what Vlad implied.

"If you must know, you can find out once the Fright Knight finishes taming it." Vlad says. Vlad then walks to his table and starts disassembling the blaster. "Once this is done, find Kim Possible. She's no doubt at Daniel's home. Fire your blaster at her and maybe the rage she experiences will be enough, just make sure Daniel is the first person she sees after you fire."

"Why?"

"Because, the first person the victim of the pearl sees becomes the object of their anger."

"But _I_ wanted to take down that whelp!" Skulker states, upset and pouts.

Vlad just shakes his head in annoyance and continues his work.

* * *

In FentonWorks, Danny, Kim and Jazz are the only ones eating their pizza. The rest are not so much enjoying their food as they are distracted.

Sam shakes her head in annoyance at seeing Ron feed a slice of pizza to Rufus.

Ron and Rufus both exchange dirty looks at the Goth for her attitude.

Tucker keeps giving bedroom eyes at Monique while chewing with his mouth open.

Monique rolls her eyes away and putting her slice down since Tucker causes her to lose her interest in her food.

Realizing this isn't going well, Kim makes a suggestion.

"Say, Tucker?" Tucker looks away from Monique. "I bet you and Ron know a lot of cool video games?"

Tucker and Ron both smile and shout at the same time. "Sweet!"

Tucker gets up and gets between Sam and Ron. Kim sees Monique mouth "thank you" to her and she smiles.

"Sam? Why not sit with Monique? She's less likely to feed an animal pizza." Dany suggests.

Sam shrugs and gets up, walking to sit next to Monique on the couch.

Both girls just stare at each other awkwardly.

"So…" Sam says, unsure what to say.

"So…" Monique goes. She tries to be friendly. "Dish girl, where do I shop for clothes in this town?"

Sam scowls. "Suddenly, I prefer the boy and his mole rat." She says bluntly, angering Monique.

Danny and Kim glance to each other, worried.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Ron asks.

"Arcade at the mall, movies, we got a few cool places to eat too!" Tucker says.

Danny and Kim smile, seeing at least these two are trying to be friendly with each other.

"Is there a Bueno Nacho here?" Ron asks, sounding hopeful.

Tucker winces.

"Ew! No! This town isn't crazy for a chain of fake Mexican food! It's gross!"

Everyone in the room pauses, Kim looks concerned by the words Tucker just said. Danny looks concerned for his friend.

Ron just stared at Tucker as Rufus gasps and faints off his shoulder.

Suddenly, Ron grows angry, glaring at Tucker.

"What did you just say?" He says, sounding like he's ready to kick Tucker's head off.

"I said it's gross!" Tucker says, not recognizing Ron's anger. "It's not even _real_ Mexican food! It's fake! And the meat is like super gross and processed! Seasoned just to hide the frozen taste!"

"Yeah!" Sam chimes in. "I've read their ingredients come from! I swear Tucker, I'll never complain about the burgers you eat again after what you showed me! At least Nasty Burger uses _fresh_ food from farm raised steer!"

"_Nasty_ Burger?!" Ron snaps. He gets up and points a finger angrily at Tucker. "You dare to insult Bueno Nacho to me and eat at place with _that_ name?!"

"At least I've eaten at both!" Tucker says, getting up glaring back. "How dare you insult Nasty Burger to me!"

"Bueno Nacho is better!" Ron shouts, kneeling closer to Tucker;

"Nasty Burger is better!" Tucker shouts, inching closer.

"Bueno Nacho!"

"Nasty Burger!"

"Bueno Nacho!"

"Nasty Burger!"

They continue to glare at each other and raise their fists. Everyone else, even the now awake Rufus, look concerned at what's to happen.

The two young men start slapping at each other like small children. Both going "Eh! Eh!" as weakly as their attempts at fighting.

Everyone's concern is replaced with embarrassment. Even Rufus can't help but facepalm at this.

Sam shakes her head in annoyance while trying to avoid eye contact with Monique, much to the older girl's dislike.

Danny, Kim and Jazz share looks of concern.

"This is going well…" Jazz says sarcastically.

"At least this is the worst it could get." Kim says.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Spoke too soon…" Danny whispers to her.

Ron, Rufus and Monique notice this.

"Uh, did you just puff out some kind of wisp?" Monique asks.

"Oh… uh…" Danny places his hands on his shoulders. "It must be cold in here!"

"It's like 80 degrees in here." Ron points out. "Rufus is naked and _he's_ not cold at all."

"Uh huh!" Rufus goes.

"I guess… _brr!_" Danny goes. "I better go up and get a jacket!"

Danny then gets up and runs to the stairs, heading to his room on the second floor.

"That was odd…" Ron points out.

Out of nowhere, Skulker phases out of the floor, holding his blaster in his hands.

"Remember _me_, Kim Possible?"

Ron and Rufus both scream in unison.

"A GHOST!"

Monique just screams. She stops when notices everyone but the boy and pet duo just glare.

"Why is no one else screaming?!"

"We've met." Kim says, her eyes not off Skulker.

"And this is for you, courtesy of my employer!"

Skulker aims the blaster at Kim.

In that moment, Danny Phantom comes flying in.

"I got him!"

Once Skulker pushes the trigger, Danny pushes Kim out of the way.

In an instant, he hit by a white blast of energy that causes him to scream in pain. He falls to the floor, causing everyone but those who don't know his secret to panic and huddle around him.

"Danny?!" Jazz calls out.

"Give him space to breathe!" Kim orders.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Sam snaps.

"Sam, listen to her!" Jazz urges.

Ron, Rufus and Monique just stare at this.

"Well, not who I was here for but this might give interesting results." Skulker admits before flying through the ceiling with intangibility.

Danny begins to stir, alerting everyone he's waking up.

"Danny?" Kim asks, getting above him. She sees his eyes starting to open. "You okay?"

Once they open, she gasps.

His eyes are pure white. Also, he starts to glare at her.

He quickly gets up, staring only at Kim.

"You're okay!" Tucker says happily, though everyone else is concerned by the look he gives Kim. "Give me five!"

Tucker holds up his arm, oblivious to Danny's current behavior.

"Don't leave me hanging!" He says.

Instead, Danny charges his fists and runs to Kim, with the intent to punch her.

Kim uses her athletics to dodge, though everyone else is horrified by what just happened.

"Danny?!" Sam calls out. "What's gotten into you?"

Danny turns to face them. Much to their shock, his eyes are completely white.

"Danny?" Jazz asks.

He ignores them, going for Kim, trying to throw punches as she does her best to avoid.

"I think that ray did something to him!" Kim shouts. "We have to keep him from attacking somehow!"

"I'm on it!" Jazz shouts. She runs to the fridge, opening it and pressing the emergency button. "House! Activate ghost containment!"

In that moment, the house's defenses kick in. Two blasters come out aim at Danny. Their combined blast encases Danny in a green bubble.

Kim finally takes the time to stop and breathe.

Once she finishes, she and rest of Danny's team look at him, with concern as he tries to blast his way out.

"Sorry, little brother." Jazz says.

"Jazz!" Sam calls out. "We have people who don't know in here!"

"Look, I _don't_ care right now, Sam!" She snaps, causing the Goth girl to actually take a step back. She realizes she should know better than to interfere with Jazz's big sister instincts. "I just care about him, we'll worry about the rest later."

"Little brother?!" Ron asks. "How is Danny Phantom your little brother?!"

"Yeah?!" Rufus shouts.

Monique has a moment of clarity and facepalms.

"Duh! Danny _Fenton!_ Danny _Phantom!_"

Ron just looks confused as even Rufus gasps in realization and nods.

"I don't get it."

"Ron…" Kim says. "They're both named Danny. One is _Fenton_… the other _Phantom_."

"They're both teenage _boys_." Jazz chimes in, looking annoyed at his lack of common sense.

"_One_ left and the _other_ showed up." Sam also speaks up.

"And the other Danny isn't _here_." Tucker also says.

Ron just stares. He gasps.

"Wait…" He says, his look of shock going away. "I don't get it. What're you talking about?"

Everyone in the room groans at Ron's inability to get what's become so obvious.

Kim gets over her frustration with how slow Ron is to looks sympathetic at her friend. She puts a hand on the bubble despite Danny's intense glare.

"This isn't how I hoped you guys would find out…"

* * *

**A not-so-good start ends with a worse turn of events.**

**I was saving the whole Ron getting mad at people not liking Bueno Nacho thing for later... but figured an attempt to break the ice would be a better time. Plus, I decided Tucker and Sam, both less interested in being friends with Kim's friends, would be the better option than Danny.**

**So, the pearl's use is revealed, but the creature was just a different plan that Vlad is incorporating into his current one. However, things get more action packed next time.**

**And yeah, to answer a question in the reviews, Vlad does like to mess with things out of his control. That's because Vlad is the kind of guy who doesn't believe in limits or anything to prevent him from getting what he wants. The creature in question is something he'll eventually come to regret bringing back to life. But that's neither in the next chapter of the chapter after.**

**Also, right now my plan is to make this story take place during events of both show's respect third season. For Kim, everything before Emotion Sickness has happened. For Danny, everything before Phantom Planet happened.**

**Either Phantom Planet doesn't happen, or it happens in a different way because...**

***Ooh! I hates that Phantom Planet!***

**Anyway, like I said, next time is some action.**

**Also, bet you were wondering when I bring in Kim's puppy dog pout! It's something no one on Team Phantom could deal with!**


	20. Chapter 20: Possible vs Phantom

_**Chapter 20: Possible vs Phantom**_

It took them 10 minutes, but Danny's friends, sister and Kim have caught her friends up to speed.

"So…" Ron goes, pointing at the rage-induced Danny. "He's Danny Fenton… _and_ Danny Phantom?"

"YES!" Everyone else, even Rufus, shouted at the slow boy.

"And he was hit with the energy of his parents' ghost portal, turning him half-ghost!" Sam also yelled.

"Because _someone_ convinced him it was a good idea…" Tucker mutters while motioning to Sam with his head.

Sam glares at him from the corner of her eyes.

"So what was that thing Skulker hit him with?" Kim asks Jazz. "I'm guessing his employer is Vlad?"

"Vlad the mayor? This town's mayor is a supervillain!" Ron shouts before making a dirty look. "It's _always_ the politicians…"

"That's somehow the smartest thing you've ever said." Monique mutters.

"Thanks." Ron says in gratitude before realization hits him and he glares. "Hey."

"That's Skulker's boss alright." Jazz says. "As for what that beam was, I'm not sure."

"I think I know someone who can." Kim says, looking displeased with her idea. "Someone none of us want to talk to right now."

"You mean Vlad?" Sam asks.

"I still have a link to him." Kim takes out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, patch me to Mayor Masters."

"On it!" Wade says, though before he presses buttons, he sees a familiar person and waves. "Sup, Tucker!"

"My dude!" Tucker waves back.

Wade resumes his typing and on screen comes Vlad Masters.

"Kim Possible?" Vlad asks in surprise. "I mean…" He calms down. "I'm surprised you'd contact me so-"

"Can it, Plasmius!" Kim cuts him. "I know you are and I know that Skulker works for you!"

Vlad scoffs and shakes his head, showing Kim the evil smile that he puts on his face all the time.

"You're smarter than I expect, but that's what I get for hiring the world-famous teen hero."

Jazz comes in from behind Kim.

"What'd you do to my brother, you fruitloop?!" She shouts in anger.

"Ah, hello Jasmine!" Vlad greeted happily as the sociopathic man he is. "Your brother was likely shot with a weapon meant for Miss Possible, powered by what her monkey man menace stole for me. It's called the Rage Pearl. Thanks to modifications to Skulker's blaster, Danny is now in a vicious rage to the first person he saw."

"That's _me!_" Kim points out with her pointing at herself.

"Well… it was nice working with you! Toodles!" Vlad waves before the feed cuts off.

Kim groans before talking into the device again.

"Wade! Look up this thing, find anything you can on this thing!"

"On it, Kim!" Wade starts typing.

Kim puts the device away.

"Okay, what now?" She asks.

Danny starts growling at her from the bubble. This causes everyone to wince in fear.

"Wait, KP! Danny is angry with you, maybe if you aren't here then he'll lost interest and go back to normal." Ron suggests.

"Huh." Sam goes. "That's actually a smart idea."

"Alright, then I'll get out of the house." Kim says.

"I'll drive!" Jazz says.

* * *

Skulker flies above Amity Park, looking pleased with what he's done when his wrist starts beeping. Pushing a button, a screen appears and he answers.

"Skulker!" Vlad appears on the screen, looking displeased. "You were supposed to fire at Kimberly, not Danny!"

"What's the problem? Either way, a half human should prove that it works." Skulker says.

"But there's always a chance they'll figure out how to break the spell, so you need to fire at Kim Possible! Besides, she knows and I want all potential threats taken care of!" Vlad ordered.

"Uh, fine!" Skulker says. He turns off his wrist device and smiles. "I didn't say I'd do it right away… that food truck is in town!"

* * *

Jazz drives her car out with Kim in her passenger seat.

As they leave, the rest of the teens remain with Danny Phantom snarling in a bubble. He just stares out at the window, looking for Kim.

"I don't think it's working." Monique says, concerned with Danny's look.

"Any other ideas? Anyone?" Tucker asks around.

"Is there a way to calm him down?" Ron asks.

"Until your friend Wade can find something, no good." Sam says.

"Sam, isn't there something in your Goth books on this pearl?" Tucker asks.

"Even if there were, it's probably at my house. It might take too long." She says. "For now, let's just keep here."

"Well, until then…" Ron says as he heads to the kitchen. "I'm gonna find something for me and Rufus."

"Probably something inappropriate for the poor thing!" Sam snaps.

"Whatever!" Ron says.

Rufus blows raspberries again at Sam, angering the Goth.

He goes to the fridge, opening the freezer compartment and takes out a tub of ice cream.

"Mmm, rocky road!" Rufus says.

"Boo-ya!" Ron shouts as he goes looking for a spoon.

"Is that rocky road?" Tucker says, walking in and coming to Ron. "Let me have some!"

"Uh, no!" Ron says, holding the ice cream closer. "Rufus and I don't share with Bueno Nacho haters!"

"Yeah!" Rufus goes.

"Dude, I'm here most of the time! I deserve that more than you!" Tucker snaps as he reaches for the ice cream.

Both teens tug at the ice cream tub, much to the irritation of Sam and Monique.

"Is this _really_ something worth fighting over right now?" Monique says.

As the two keep going, Ron loses his grip, causing him to fall and his arm hitting the button in the fridge that causes an alarm to start.

"Oh no!" Ron says. "What's happening? How do we turn it off?"

"COMMAND ACCEPTED. TURNING OFF ANTI-GHOST CONTAINMENT." The computer voice goes.

The alarm ends.

Everyone remains silent.

"Did it just say… it was turning off the containment?" Sam asks.

Sam and Monique run back to the living room, where the bubble, and the ghost boy it contained, are gone. Both girls walk back to the kitchen and glare at the boys. Tucker is holding the ice cream defensively while Ron gets up with Rufus hiding behind his shoulder.

Both boys point to each other.

"He did it!"

* * *

Jazz and Kim continue their car ride.

"I feel bad, we should be doing something." Kim says, feeling guilty since she was supposed to be Skulker's target. "I wish we could break the spell or whatever somehow."

"For now, let's just hope your pal Wade finds something. I'm sure Danny will be okay for now."

Suddenly, a ghost ray fires at them, hitting the concrete of the road. This still catches Jazz's attention and she swerves away. Once she brakes, both she and Kim look up and see an angry Danny Phantom above them, his arm charging for another blast.

"I jinxed it… didn't I?"

Kim doesn't answer her. Instead, she hops out of the car.

"Just get to safety, he's after me so I'll lead him away!"

Kim runs in the alley, pulling out her grapple gun and fires a line to get to the building's top.

Danny flies after her.

As they both leave her sight, Jazz gets a call on her phone. She answers. "Yeah?"

"Jazz!" Tucker is shouting from the other line. "Danny got out!"

"Yeah… I _already_ know." She says with a glare, even though she knows he can't see it.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"_No!_ I'm _happy_ my little brother is off trying to kill a new good friend of ours!" She snaps sarcastically.

"It's totally not my fault!" Tucker says.

"It was too!" Ron can be heard in the background.

"It was _yours!_" Tucker exclaims.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"GUYS!" Jazz shouts into her phone. "Can you please come help us?!" Suddenly, she hears a beeping, one sounding like the Kimmunicator. Looking to her car, she sees that same gadget on the car seat. Jazz hangs up. "Kim must have dropped it."

Jazz picks it up and answers it.

"Kim?!" Wade asks, though surprised to see who answered it. "Wait, you're not Kim."

"I'm a friend. Did you find out what can free a person from that pearl thing?"

* * *

Kim runs as fast as she can, hoping off rooftops as she is being chased by an enraged Danny Phantom.

"Not how I expected he'd follow me around." She mutters. "Can't keep outrunning him. Maybe I can keep him busy the old-fashioned way?" Kim jumps off a rooftop and lands onto a fire escape and uses it to reach the ground safely.

She takes a fighter's stance as Danny lands in front of her.

She motions for him to come get her.

"Let's have that dance, lover boy!"

Danny fires a powerful ray at her, though Kim flips forward and kicks him into the ground.

"Danny! If you're in there, I'm sorry!" She says.

She backflips off him as he gets up and starts throwing his fists blindly at her.

Thinking quickly, Kim sweeps Danny off his feet with a kick, causing him to land facedown.

"Huh, even when under a spell, you still fall for me."

Danny then phases into the ground. Recognizing the threat now, Kim looks around for the slightest hint of movement.

She's too late, a pair of hands grabs her left leg and tosses her into the brick wall. Thanks to her surprisingly strong durability for a basic average girl, she alright, just slightly hurt as she gets up. She manages to get up in time to see Danny fire his ice blast. She manages to avoid the blast as he freezes the wall behind her.

Once she looks back to Danny, she manages to avoid a punch that hits the wall, breaking the ice completely as pieces fall off.

"Well, _there's_ an ice breaker…"

Kim only makes jokes to alleviate how worried she is for herself and her friend. She's terrified for her life and for the possibility she can't save Danny.

Danny frees his arm from the wall and walks menacingly to Kim, who only backs away.

"Danny?" She asks. "I know you're in there, somewhere. This isn't you, fight it!" She says. He ignores her. "Please?"

Danny is about to punch her again when she is forced to sweep a kick into his side. It goes right through his belt area.

Both of them stare at how this did nothing.

"Well, I tried." She says sheepishly.

"Kim!" Jazz can be heard calling out.

"Jazz?" Kim asks before remembering Danny's attack. She avoids his fist, though he throws another punch that knocks her away. She lands on a pile of garbage bags. "Ick!"

Jazz runs in, holding the Kimmunicator in her hand.

"Kim! Wade gave me the answer! It-"

"KP!"

Turning around, Jazz sees the rest of Danny and Kim's groups of friends arrive on scooters.

Monique rides with Sam on her scooter, while Tucker rides with Ron, who shares a glance of irritation with him.

"Anyway!" Jazz says and is about to keep talking before interrupted again.

"What's going on? Is Danny okay?"

Jazz is about to speak again.

"_Danny?_ He's trying to hurt Kim!" Ron states.

He and Sam glare at each other.

"Guys!" Jazz says.

Kim gets up.

"Jazz! What did-"

Kim doesn't get to finish as Danny tackles into her, phasing through the wall of the building.

"Uh oh…" Sam says.

"Good thing this is an abandoned building." Tucker says.

"Why is that always a thing?" Ron asks. He's genuinely confused at this trope in works.

"Guys!" Jazz yells. "Wade just told me how to free Danny!"

* * *

Inside the building, Kim finds herself thrown into a wall that she easily breaks through due to its age. Getting up, Danny tries to fly in with a kick, but she manages to backflip away and kick Danny in the chest.

"Okay, I don't wanna hurt you, Danny! But I will fight back if I have to."

She readies herself.

Danny throws another punch before Kim manages to block it with a timely chop that deflects the attack. She makes a quick jab in his chest before trying a jump kick. Danny uses intangibility in time to avoid it and then fire his ray at Kim. She manages to get out of the way, but the blast blows a hole in the wall behind her.

"Really glad you've been going easy on me right now." She says, concerned for if she had been too late.

The growling Danny picks up an old chair left behind by the building's former owner and throws it. Kim jumps up and kicks it, sending it back him. Danny fires another blast, destroying the chair.

With no other idea, Kim rushes to Danny and throws a flurry of punches. While most of them hit, Danny goes intangible to avoid the last few. He goes tangible to attack her, but Kim counters by grabbing the fist and flipping Danny onto his back.

"Come on, Danny!" She yells. "Fight _it_, not _me!_"

He ignores her, getting up and fires a flurry of blasts that she barely has time to avoid. Once she does, Danny flies in and kicks her in the leg, near the shin.

"Aah!"

She yells as she stops and grabs the part of her leg he hit.

Danny grabs Kim by the shoulders and throws her to the wall with the hole.

Kim falls out, landing in the other side of the alley. As she struggles to get up, she hears Jazz calling out.

"Kim!" Looking to her left, she sees everyone else, including Jazz. "Wade said to break the pearl's control, you need to make Danny experience something that gives him joy."

"Joy?" Kim looks back and sees Danny walking towards her with both hands charged. She thinks for a moment and smiles. "Okay."

"KP!" Ron shouts.

"I got it Ron!" She says. "He has a crush on me so I know what to do."

"Huh?!" Ron and Rufus both ask.

"Girl say _what?_" Monique goes in confusion.

"She _knew?_" Sam and Tucker both say in surprised unison.

Kim turns around and manages to get up despite the painful limp she has.

She smiles and gives Danny the come-at-me motion with her hand.

Danny flies towards Kim, but the older girl grabs him by the shoulder and brings him to the ground.

There, with Kim on top of him, Danny scowls with his glare. But before the white-eyed superhero can do anything, Kim smiles and plants her lips on his, surprising him.

Everyone stares slack jawed.

Ron's eyes practically bulge out as Rufus looks away and pretends to gag.

Monique covers her eyes. "Oh, Bonnie Rockwaller must _never_ know about this…"

Sam and Tucker both close their eyes, unwilling to see this again.

As everyone is distracted, Jazz, who is behind everyone else, gives a small giddy smile once she's sure no one can see her.

The kiss is working. Quickly, Danny's green eyes return. He blinks twice before recognizing what's going on. Kim opens her eyes and sees Danny's are back to normal.

The kiss ends.

"Welcome back, Danny." Kim smiles.

"Uhh…" He's too stunned by the kiss to say anything.

Kim gets up, but as she does, she grunts in pain and clutches her leg.

In shock, Danny bolts up.

"Did… I do that to you?" He asks, feeling remorseful.

"You were under that magic pearl's spell thanks to Vlad…" She says while soothing her injury. "It's no big."

She grunts sharply, causing Danny to get angry.

"No! It's a _total_ big! Vlad's gone too far this time."

"Not far enough!" Skulker calls out.

Before anyone can react to where the voice came from, the beam fires down and hits Kim.

Reacting, Danny sees Skulker and fires a ghost ray at the villain, sending him flying away.

Kim begins to fall and Danny catches her in his arms.

"Kim?!" He asks.

As everyone else walks up to her, Kim's eyes open as she looks at Danny.

Her white eyes.

* * *

**So if Vlad hadn't gone far enough with trying to melt a little girl alive, trying to use a magic object to force two friends who are getting into each other into fighting and it leads to someone getting hurt is a good time to convince Danny the dude needs to be dealt with.**

**But now, the roles are reversed.**

**Next time, Danny is going to try and free Kim... but what of the creature?**

**Next time will end with a brief return... and the true beginning of this story.**


	21. Chapter 21: Phantom vs Possible

_**Chapter 21: Phantom vs Possible**_

"That's not good."

Ron says before Kim pushes Danny away.

Once there's space between them, Danny can see her glaring at him, with white eyes of evil intent.

"Is that… what happened to me?" Danny asks, concerned that this must be what Kim saw.

"Quick! Make her experience joy!" Sam shouts as Kim stomps towards Danny.

"How?!" Danny asks.

"Maybe _you_ should kiss _her!_" Jazz shouts. This causes everyone not the two teens in battle to stare at her with a you-gotta-be-kidding expression. She shrugs. "Worth a try?"

Kim comes jumping at Danny with a kick. One he's forced to block. Kim then kicks his arm to get away from him and land safely.

"Somehow, I doubt that's happening!" Danny says.

Kim starts throwing punches that Danny is forced to block with both arms. When that doesn't work, then swings a kick that hits his shoulder, causing him to lower his arms.

Sam pulls out the wrist blaster, but Jazz stops her.

"No! That's a human being under a spell, remember?" Jazz says.

As this happens, Skulker is above, watching with glee. He takes his arm and speaks to the monitor on it.

"Plasmius, the cheerleader is hit. She and Danny Phantom are fighting."

"Perfect!" Vlad says. "This is going smoothly!"

Danny, seeing Skulker above, decides to fly up and away from Kim.

"Skulker!" He shouts, angry at Kim's current condition at him. He raises his arm and readies a blast. "This is for Kim!"

He fires a blast that destroys the blaster. The explosion knocks the egomaniacal hunter off his feet and sends the Rage Pearl flying to the alley.

Seeing it fall, Rufus runs of Ron and grabs it before it hits.

"Ta-Da!" Rufus shouts as he holds it above his head.

"Nice one, Rufus!" Ron congratulates.

Kim, seeing Danny, decides to use her cheerleading to climb the wall by jumping onto the windows, using them as footholds to go up.

"Whoa!" Sam says, shocked at this. "How?!"

"Cheerleading." Ron says nonchalantly.

"What kind of cheerleading does Middleton even do?!" Sam asks.

Danny sees Kim climbing the building, and looks concerned at her coming in.

"This is _not_ how I wanted her to come after me." He says as she floats back.

Kim arrives, jumping up and performs a superhero landing.

With an angry look, Kim grits her teeth and runs at Danny.

She performs a jump kick, but Danny thinks quick and goes intangible.

Seeing as Kim has no way of hurting him, he decides to remain this way.

"Sorry Kim, but as long as you can't hit me, you can't get hurt either."

Kim just stands where she is, glaring and walking around the intangible boy. She walks slowly as if she were a cat watching for her prey.

This causes Danny to be a bit uncomfortable.

"I really wish she were staring at me for a different reason."

She continues this until coming to a stop.

Danny watched, silently hoped something was up.

Kim then walks backwards. Danny wonders what she's doing before realizing she's heading the edge. Panicking, Danny flies to her, regaining tangibility and grabs her by the arm, tossing her back to the center of the building.

Kim manages to flip and land gracefully.

Danny slaps himself on the head, realizing she was doing that to trick him.

"Great… rage doesn't mean an inability to think." He grumbles to himself.

Kim resumes her attack, running to Danny and grabbing by the arm, flipping him on his back. She then tries to stomp on him, but Danny is forced to go intangible through and enter the floor beneath them.

He gets to his knees, taking a deep breath.

It's short lived, her foot kicks through the ceiling. Soon, she manages to make the hole bigger with more stomps, allowing her to fall in and ready for more battle.

"Wonderful…" Danny grumbled sarcastically. "Stupid condemned building…"

Kim throws a punch that Danny manages to catch. Unfortunately, she kicks him in the chest, causing him to hit the wall. Kim throws a punch, but Danny manages to move his head in time to avoid it.

Outside, the other teens see Kim's fist go through the wall.

"Whoa!" Sam shouts. "How?!" She looks to Ron and Monique. "Don't tell me _cheerleading!_"

"It has to be that pearl thing." Jazz suggests. She looks to Ron and Monique, both concerned for their friend. "What can make Kim happy? Quick!"

"Bueno Nacho!" Ron says with a smile.

"No, that's _you._" Monique point out. She then smiles. "Shopping!"

"How can she shop while she's intent on _kicking someone's head off?_" Ron points out.

"Oh yeah…"

"Ugh, great!" Sam groans. "Any _other_ ideas?"

A crash is heard upstairs, something the rest looks up to.

Ron gets serious.

"That's it! I'm going in!"

Ron runs to an old window, picking up a brick and throwing it to break it open.

"Whoa, Ron!" Sam calls out. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my best friend!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah!" Rufus shouts.

Ron then takes his little buddy on his shoulder and sets him down.

"Rufus, buddy. Right now, Kim is more dangerous than the boy with superpowers, so I need you to stay with the rest of these guys." He gives Danny's friends, or at least Tucker in particular, a dirty look. "Hating Bueno Nacho aside…" He looks back to his little buddy with a smile. "They should keep you safe for now." Rufus groans. "Sorry, buddy. I can't risk it."

Sam actually nods.

"That's actually impressive."

Ron then gets up into the window and gets in.

"Here I go!" He goes in, but lands on his head. "Oww! That hurt!" He gets up. "I'm fine! I'm f-" His foot goes through the floorboard. "Ah no!" He pulls his leg out. He then walks away from the window frame. "Oh well, at least my pants are sti-" He heard a rip. Looking back, he sees a tear on his rear thanks to a nail still in the frame that his rear pocket got stuck in. "Oh, come on!"

Danny's friends and sister have heard all of this.

Sam shakes her head and with her face in her hand.

"That's… not impressive… at all."

"So… you guys are just moral support, right?" Tucker asks Monique.

"No, he and Rufus go with her on missions." She answers.

All of Team Phantom just stares at her.

"Seriously?" Sam asks, unbelieving.

* * *

Back in the building, Kim throws more punches that Danny is forced to try and dodge.

"Kim, please!" He begs. "I'm your friend! Remember?" She ignores him, continuing her onslaught.

Seeing no other option, Danny grabs Kim by the shoulders and uses his intangibility to phase her into the floor. He returns her tangibility, causing a hole in the floor that she's trapped in.

Danny gets on his feet, sitting cross legged as Kim snarls at him.

"Somehow, I don't think kissing you is gonna set you free." He says. He cracks a small smile. "Though I admit, I'm not against trying." Kim tries to shake her way out. Her wiggling causes her to start sinking. This causes Danny to get up. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He gets his answer quick, she ends up falling out of the hole, landing on the floor beneath them.

Sighing, Danny heads to floor below and readies for more.

"Kim!"

Danny looks to the door nearby and sees Ron, gasping for air and leaning on the door frame.

"Ron?!" Danny yells. "It's dangerous!"

"Kim… needs… h-help." He says, panting for air. "I can't abandon her."

"Look, I admire you wanting to save your friend-"

He doesn't finish, Kim karate chops him in the chest. Then, she knees him in the leg, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Danny!" Ron calls out. Seeing no other option, Kim's best friend runs in, standing between her and Danny. "Kim! Snap out of it!" He grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her. "Think like the straight A student you pride yourself in!"

Kim shoves him aside, resuming her assault on Danny.

In return, Danny creates a dome shield, blocking the attack. Kim just starts wailing on Danny's dome, her punches do nothing but she ignores this in favor of continuing her assault.

Danny still takes the time to look to Kim's friend.

"Ron! Get out of here!"

"Not a chance!" Ron goes back to Kim, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kim! Snap out of it!"

Kim knocks him away without ever taking her eyes off her target.

Ron's foot then lands on a weakened floorboard, causing a hole to break beneath him.

Ron then falls backwards, screaming for help.

Heroic instincts kick in, Danny lowers his shield and flies to Ron.

Kim sees him and follows him, seeing him fly down the hole.

Once she makes it to the edge, she sees Danny save Ron. He carries him safely to the floor and sets him down.

"Thanks dude!" Ron says, sounding grateful.

Seeing this, Kim's glare starts to lower.

"R-Ron?"

Hearing Kim's voice, Danny and Ron look up.

"She spoke!" Danny said.

"Y-You saved Ron… you saved my friend." Kim says.

She then starts blinking, and soon the color of her eyes returns.

"Kim!" Ron says.

Smiling, Danny flies up, hugging Kim.

"You're back!"

Ron head to the stairway, running up.

Kim hugs Danny back.

"What happened?"

"You got hit with that thing, too! You almost got Ron seriously hurt." Kim looks horrified when Danny said that. "But me saving him got to you."

"Seeing you saving my best friend… I guess seeing you do that made me happy."

Why that made her happy, she's not entirely sure. Maybe it was seeing Ron safe, maybe it was seeing Danny do something heroic. Regardless, Kim then gets upset with herself.

"Kim?" Danny asks.

"I can't believe that almost happened to him… because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, that was the blast from Skulker." Danny assures her.

"Kim!" Ron shouts, having run into the room and hugs her. "You're back!"

Kim hugs Ron, relieved he's okay. However, she soon has a look of rage on her face, not unlike her white-eyed look.

"Where's Skulker?"

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Skulker gets up, having been knocked out by the explosion.

He groans as he puts a hand on his head. "What happened?" He looks around and sees pieces of his blaster. He panics "The pearl! Where is it?!"

Looking around, he sees nothing, but he hears a female voice calling out to him.

"SKULKER!"

Looking to where it came from, he sees Danny Phantom carrying Kim Possible by her shoulders. He sets her down as he then lands next to her. Both teens cross their arms and glare at him.

"We'd like a word with you." Danny says.

"Regarding you making us hurt each other and our friends." Kim adds in.

Getting up, Skulker puts his dukes up.

"Relinquish the pearl to me, or I'll hang _both_ your pelts on my wall!" He declares.

Both teens glance to each other and nod.

Danny fires a ghost ray, the blast is cancelled out when Skulker fires his own blast. However, he's distracted, as Kim jumps above the blast and kicks the metal ghost in the head.

This knocks him back a bit before Danny flies in, tackling the hunter off the building onto the rooftop of another one.

Kim follows, jumping off and going after Skulker.

Once the ghostly menace gets up, Danny grabs him by the collar and tosses him in the air.

Seeing this, Kim jumps and kicks the ghost into his side, causing him to fall fast and hard onto Danny's raised fist. Danny then throws the ghost several feet away.

Once he gets up, Skulker sees both teens in front of him. Danny raises his right arm while Kim raises her left as both teens stand next to each other.

They throw their fists in his face together.

The impact knocks him off the building. He lands in a dumpster in the alleyway.

Getting his head out, he sees both teens glaring down at him.

Skulker realizes he can't win right now.

"I'm out of here!" Skulker shouts.

Without any hesitation, Skulker flies out and gets as far away from them as possible.

Once he's as far away as possible, both teens look to each other.

They manage to crack a smile and give a high-five.

* * *

Back at FentonWorks, the groups are back in the living room.

As everyone sits around, silent and concerned over what had just happened, Sam is the first to speak up, to Ron.

"So, Ron?" This catches his attention. "That was surprisingly brave of you. I totally misjudged you."

Ron smiles.

"Aside from Rufus, Kim's my best friend. I'd risk anything for her."

"I may not agree with how you feed Rufus, but I can at least respect your devotion to others." She says, showing a smile.

Rufus then comes out of Ron's pocket, holding the Rage Pearl. He gets everyone's attention with his squeaking.

"Is that the pearl?" Danny asks.

"The same one!" Ron says, taking the pearl and handing it to Danny.

Danny glares at the object in his fingers.

"So, Vlad used this thing to make me and Kim fight each other?" He asks.

"Apparently, Wade's research showed it also amplified people's physical abilities." Jazz says. "Vlad probably wanted to get the best fighter he could find for free, that being Kim Possible, and use it on her to fight you. He knew you'd never fight a normal human to death."

"Knowing him, Vlad was probably gonna use it make people fight each other to death or something." Tucker suggested, his voice noting how much he does like what just happened between the attractive cheerleader and his best friend. "What are you gonna do with it?" He asks Danny.

"Take it somewhere Vlad can't find it. Maybe to Clockwork."

"Who?" Kim asks.

"Long story." Danny says as he puts the pearl in a Fenton Thermos. "I'll store this in here for now." He gets up. "I'll leave it here while I have a word with that cheesehead."

"What?" Jazz asks.

"You're going to take him on?" Sam asks, concerned.

"_We_ are going to take him on." Kim says, getting up.

"I'm coming too!" Ron says, getting up. "I haven't gotten involved in action a whole week and I'm not sitting this out!"

"_All_ of us!" Sam shouts, getting up as everyone but Monique gets up.

"I'll… stay here and keep the magic pearl thing safe." She says, not wanting to get involved in action.

"Actually…" Danny says. "You guys should stay here, cover for us when Mom and Dad come back."

"What?!" Sam shouts.

"Come on!" Tucker says.

"Guys, he's right." Jazz says. "I don't like it either, but we'd just be targets."

"Well, I'm not from your circle of friends, so I'm coming!" Ron shouts.

"Yeah!" Rufus declares as he peaks out and raises his fist.

"Fine." Danny says, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Are you sure want to do this? Go raid Vlad's mansion?" Sam asks.

"Vlad's crossed one line too many, so it's time to put him in his place." Danny says.

"He hired me to hunt Danny Phantom, hired bad guys to attacks us or to take over my body, tried to destroy us and made me fight Danny and almost hurt my best friend." Kim has a look of absolute anger in her eyes. "I'd say we return the favor."

Danny nods.

Everyone else nods, noting that these two are out for payback.

* * *

In Vlad's mansion, Skulker has returned, looking rather ashamed at his loss. Vlad is hovering in front of him, looking angry as he speaks.

"So not only did you _fail_ to terminate either of them, you _lost_ the Rage Pearl?!" Vlad barked.

Skulker shrugged innocently.

Snarling in rage, Vlad then shouted into the air. His arms shaking out.

"Is there no one who can handle _teenagers?!_"

"If I may…"

Vlad and Skulker hear the Fright Knight's voice, turning to his back, he sees the Fright Knight, walking into his lab.

"The Fright Knight?" Skulker asks.

"It's done."

Vlad smiles.

"Finally…"

"What's done? What's going on?" Skulker asks.

The Fright Knight looks to Skulker.

"Vlad Plasmius and I have been collaborating on a project since Pariah Dark was returned to his sarcophagus." He clarifies.

"If you must know, Skulker, we found something that even Pariah was afraid of." Vlad says, still having his look of anger at Skulker. "Or rather, a _piece_ of what he was afraid of. I used some of my research in cloning Danny Phantom into bringing it back to life."

"Wait, what?!" Skulker asks. "You brought something the Ghost King actually feared _back to life?!_"

"Indeed, I have been tasked to taming the beast." The Fright Knight says.

"I take it you got the collar on its neck?" Vlad asks.

"Indeed, it's ready for us to unleash it for its first test of power."

Vlad smiles wickedly.

"Then, by all means, bring the creature here…"

* * *

In the basement of Axion Labs, the Fright Knight returns to the door.

Inside, monstrous sounds of the creature can be heard.

Pushing buttons on a nearby console, the doors slide open.

As they open, a pair of reptilian yellow eyes looks out from the darkness.

Though it is dark, the sound of the creature breathing from its nostrils can be heard.

As it starts to come to the Fright Knight, as its pupils slit to indicate it wants to attack, the Fright Knight pulls out a remote and pushes its sole button.

Suddenly, jolts of electricity charge around the neck. This causes the beast to call in out in pain while still glaring at him.

"Ready yourself, beast. It's time for you to show us what you can do." He shouts.

The beast's eyes squint, indicating a desire to slaughter something.

Turning around, the Fright Knight pulls out his Soul Shredder. Using its power, he pierces the air and creates a portal, one big enough to fit the creature through.

* * *

In his mansion's laboratory, Vlad sits at his self-made throne, waiting impatiently as he taps his finger repeatedly.

Skulker stands nearby, wanting to see what exactly this thing is.

To Vlad's left, his cat, Maddie, sits unimpressed at everything around her.

The Vultures are nearby, just sitting at the table, uninterested as well.

Nightmare, Fright Knight's steed, just stands around, waiting for its master.

Suddenly, a portal opens in front of all of them.

The Fright Knight walks in from the portal.

Marching slowly, he approaches Vlad, on his self-made throne.

"I present to you… my partner…" He then motions to the portal. "The ultimate monster, the beast feared by even the mightiest ghosts, the most dangerous creature that ever lived…."

A large, beastly figure starts walking in view.

What comes out causes the Vultures to fly to the wall, cowering behind their wings at the sight of the creature that earlier tried to harm them. Except, it's gotten bigger.

Maddie, usually uninterested in anything around her, is frightened and runs off.

The Nightmare panics as well, stepping away while it lowers its head in fear.

Skulker, usually ecstatic to find something new to hunt, stares with his jaw agape. He blinks and rubs both eyes to make sure he's not seeing things.

Vlad, in both fear and awe of what is now in front of him, gets off his throne.

He walks a few steps forward as a large, draconian figure extends its wings and roars out.

A sinister smile forms on the evil hybrid.

* * *

**It's time.**

**The creature Vlad's been bringing back to life and what this has been building up to.**

**I got a private message asking me if the story was anywhere close to finishing.**

**It's not... at all. I'm planning on making this a trilogy and this is just part 1... and we're not even halfway done.**

**This monster is just where part 1's going to be about.**

**Also, to answer a question regarding Danny's age. I've never agreed with the whole "Danny is 15 or 16 during Phantom Planet" theory. The thing is that Butch Hartman's shows tend to have a rather slow timeline. Characters don't age unless it's outright acknowledged. It's like shows like Pokemon or The Simpsons. They could celebrate like a million Christmases in Springfield and Ash has been 10 for like a thousand episodes, some episodes take place in the span of more than one day. So, as far as I know or care, Danny and friends are STILL the same age as when the show started until someone outright says in universe if they aged at all. The only confirmed birthday was Paulina, but that's the exception.**

**Also, fair to bring up, I like Transformers and I was really into the Predacons in Prime. This story is me doing that plot because I like fossil revival stories. However, this goes in a route I WISH Prime's Predacons went. You'll find out more later...**

**Next time, the beast makes its attack...**


	22. Chapter 22: The Beast is Loose

_**Chapter 22: The Beast is Loose**_

After taking a few minutes to get in his mission gear, Ron steps out of the bathroom. He stands ready, Rufus in his pocket.

"We're ready, Kim!"

"Yeah!" Rufus shouts.

Kim nods as Danny raises his arms.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny morphs in front of Ron and Monique.

Both them and Rufus look in awe at this transformation.

"That is so cool!" Ron says with a big smile as Rufus nods.

"My powers?" Danny asks.

"No! The battle cry!" Ron says. He looks to Kim. "Why don't _you_ have a cool battle cry? Like "It's Possible Time!" or something like that?"

Kim rolls her eyes as Danny actually smiles.

"See?" Danny says, looking at his friends and sister from behind. "Someone actually likes my battle cry."

They all roll their eyes.

"Let's go." Kim says.

Nodding, Danny takes both Kim and Ron by wrapping his arms around them. He flies up, phasing them through the ceiling with them.

Monique, remaining with the rest, looks to the rest, feeling left out.

"So… what do we do now?" She asks.

"We get gear ready in case Danny needs us." Sam says.

"I'll get some bazookas from the weapons' vault." Jazz says.

She heads to said vault, with Sam following her.

Tucker is left with Monique, allowing him to give her a quick smirk and wiggling his eyebrows.

Monique rolls her eyes away in irritation.

"Suddenly, I wish I went to fight the evil ghost man."

* * *

In his basement laboratory, Vlad grins evilly at what is presented to him.

Skulker, despite his robotic body filled with weapons, cowers at the sight of this beast. The Vultures remain where they are, only one peeking out of his wings. The Nightmare still kneels in fear, with Maddie the cat nearby, hiding behind its leg.

Standing before all of them is a large black dragon with red markings around it. It had a spiked tail akin to a dinosaur like a stegosaurus. It had large bat-like wings on its back. It's hind legs were similar to a dog's, while its front legs looked like arms. It had three toes on each foot. Oddly, it looked like a bipedal creature that is walking on all fours like a human acting like a quadruped. They could barely notice the plated back resembling a crocodile or alligator's back, only red. The last to note what its head. It had the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with red horns like a devil and each cheek had a horn-like feature. Then, there were its eyes, its yellow rage-filled eyes, looking out at everyone. It then roared at them all.

"The dragon is here!" The lead vulture screams.

"Not just any dragon…" Skulker mutters.

"You know what it is?!" The vulture asks.

Skulker nods.

"A… A Terakon…." Skulker looks to Vlad and actually gets angry. "You brought a _Terakon_ back to life?!"

"The specimen you see before you was brought back to life thanks to me." Vlad said proudly as he walked to the reptilian monster.

"Wait, no!" Skulker called out. "You haven't paid me for my previous three assignments yet!"

"Do not be alarmed." The Fright Knight said. "The beast is under my control. Besides, even if it gets rebellious…" He pulls out the remote. "I have this to deal with it."

Vlad looks to the beast in front of him. Vlad stood close to 6 feet. The beast in front of his was about 15 feet in height and 20 feet in length due to how it stood, not counting the tail, which appeared to be 8 feet long.

"Look at you… such a magnificent beast." He said. "I can't wait to see you in action, my new pet."

The beast snarled at him, barring some of its teeth.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off and a holographic image of Maddie Fenton appears in front of them.

"Danny Phantom is coming, dearest." The hologram says. "He's been detected several blocks away, coming with two humans."

Skulker just gave the hologram an odd look.

_He's still not over this woman?_

Vlad scoffs.

"Daniel is probably bringing Kimberly and her idiot sidekick with him." Vlad then looks to the Terakon. "Looks like we know what to test your strength on."

Vlad looked to the Fright Knight, who nodded.

"We must find an environment large enough for the beast to take full advantage of its size and strength."

Vlad smiled at the Fright Knight's sentence.

"Let the test begin…"

* * *

Danny lands in front of Vlad's mansion, past the gates. He lets go of Kim and Ron.

"Huh…" Ron says, looking around at the mansion. He notices the gold and green color scheme and some football statues. "Packers fan?"

"Yup." Danny says. He gives Ron a mischievous smile. "Do me a solid and ask why he can't buy the team."

"Okay you two." Kim says as she glares at the mansion. "Let's get ready."

Both boys nod and march along with her to the mansion. Once they go past his fountain, they see Vlad Masters step out of his front door.

"Ah, Daniel! I see you brought friends!" Vlad said. He then smiles his usual sociopathic smile. "Allow me to get more comfortable."

He then morphs into Vlad Plasmius in front of them.

"Whoa!" Ron says as Rufus screams at the sight of Plasmius and hides back in the pocket. Ron then points at Vlad. "It's _always_ the politicians!"

"It's over, Plasmius!" Kim shouts as she points at him as well. "You're going down!"

"Ha! What are you going to do, girl? Reveal my secret? If you do that, I'll reveal Daniel's secret!" Vlad says.

Kim looks to Danny, surprised.

"It's true… but that doesn't mean we can't give him a piece of our minds." Danny says.

Nodding, Kim goes back to glaring at Vlad.

"Oh no!" Vlad says in a faux-scared voice. "I'm surrounding by teenagers. Whatever will I do?" He snickers. "This!" Vlad snaps his fingers.

A roar is heard from above his mansion.

Looking up, the three teens and Rufus see a large inhuman figure roaring with its wings extended.

Everyone steps back.

The Terakon then jumps off the mansion and lands in front of them, snarling with its teeth bared.

"Whoa!" Ron looks to Danny. "You never said he had a pet dragon!"

"That's because he doesn't! I've never seen this thing before!"

"Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce you to my little pet project since dealing with the Ghost King. I need someone to test its power on. Guess what your job is?"

Suddenly, the Fright Knight appears behind them, using his Soul Shredder to make a portal big enough for their dragon to fit.

Rufus is the first to notice this, thus he makes chirps that get everyone else's attention.

"What's he doing?!" Danny says.

"Well… I don't want blood on my yard." Vlad says as he fires a ghost ray near their feet.

The blast causes an explosion that sends the three teens and the naked mole rat into the portal.

Once they go through, Vlad points to the portal.

The Terakon follows.

* * *

From the opposite end of the portal, the four have fallen into the middle of a rock quarry.

Getting up, they examine their surroundings.

"A quarry?" Ron asks.

"Vlad said he didn't want stains on his yard." Kim said.

"And he wanted to test that thing… so…" Danny reminded them.

Suddenly, something is coming out of the portal, something large and snarling. The Terakon.

"I guess that answers that." Kim said as she and Danny get ready for battle.

Ron, on the other hand, shivers in fear with Rufus.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't gonna try and kill us."

Vlad and the Fright Knight show up out of the portal before it closes.

"Let's see how the beast hunts its prey." Vlad says.

The beast roars at the teens, coming at them.

"I got this!" Danny shouted, firing a ghost ray at the beast. The blast only barely hurts the creature as it gets hit in the nose. It only shakes its head and keeps going. "That's not good…" A concerned Danny says.

The beast then runs at them, causing them to scatter.

Ron runs as fast as he can to his right.

Danny flies upward.

Kim runs to her left.

The Terakon goes for her fist, reaching out by trying to bite her. Kim reacts by backflipping out of reach of its mouth.

He lands on top of its head on her feet.

"Let's see how well it hunts like this!" She starts throwing punches on its head, but it does nothing. "No effect." She looks to where its eye is. She kicks it in the eye. Its reaction is quick enough that it blinks. "Uh oh…"

The creature shakes its head quickly, causing Kim to lose her balance and fall.

Seeing her there, it tries to stomp on her, but Danny flies in fast and pulls her out of the way.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm still in one piece, for now anyway…"

Once they land atop the rocks, they see the creature comes at them on all fours.

"Any ideas?" Danny asks.

"Fighting monsters is technically your department." She says.

"Usually, the dragons are just people wearing magic amulets. I'm pretty sure that think isn't wearing a necklace."

It starts snarling before running towards them.

Danny gets a determined look and flies at the creature.

He flies into its head, trying to push it back.

The Terakon then tries to use its strength to try and push Danny back.

Danny quickly finds all he's doing is slowing the creature down.

"This… isn't good." Danny struggles to say as he struggles with the monster.

It goes nowhere, the creature's superior strength is enough to overpower him, colliding with some of the rocks.

Kim managed to get off the rocks in time as she sees the beast walk slowly out of the dust.

"Danny?!"

Danny gets out of the dust, clearly in pain if him clutching his side is any indication.

"This thing…" He sees it attempting to slash him with its front claw. He reacts by forming a dome shield. The claw hits the dome, giving him a moment to finish his sentence. "It's _too_ strong!" It keeps slashing until Danny noticed what looks like cracks in the shield. "Uh oh…" His eyes widen.

One more slash breaks through the shield, breaking it.

The claw knocks Danny into more rocks.

"Ha!" Vlad shouts as he watches his new beast overpower Danny. "The beast is even stronger than I hoped! Imagine if we unleashed it on the city!"

The beast snarls at Danny as it closes in on him.

He gets up and shouts.

"Kim! Move away, I'm gonna use my Ghostly Wail!"

Remembering what that is, Kim runs out of the path.

Vlad panics, he knows what this is and covers his ears.

Danny takes one breath and fires his Ghostly Wail.

The sound is loud, the force is destructive and the blast destroys the surround area.

It creates a massive dust cloud.

The attack causes Danny to lose his breath and forcibly morph back to human form.

He falls on his knees and uses his hands for support.

"That… th-" He's out of breath, so he inhales. "That did it."

Kim sees the dust cloud as well. She sees a silhouette of something large as it begins to clear.

Her eyes widen. "No way…"

Danny looks up and, much to his horror, the beast remains where it is, unharmed by the attack.

"You can't be serious…" He says with horror in his eyes.

Vlad laughs maniacally.

"It survived! It survived!" He shouted with evil joy.

Everything around the beast was damaged. The ground, the rocks, even the hillside behind the creature were affected by the Ghostly Wail. The beast itself, however, was unharmed.

This has only happened once, and it was to a creature made of stone and magic, but this beast was none of those things.

It registers what just happened, and only looked at Danny in a way that seemed… off.

One eye opened wider as though it was disappointed by his attack.

This causes Danny to look at it in curiosity.

This curiosity is short lived as it walks to him.

As it nears him, a rock hits its head, thrown from behind.

"Hey! Scaly!" A female voice calls out. Turning around, it saw Kim, who throws another rock at it. "Leave him alone!" She called out.

Its eyes squinted with anger. It then starts walking towards the girl.

Vlad is not pleased.

"What?! No!" He shouts at the beast. "Go back! Kill the boy first!"

It ignores him. Suddenly, an electrical charge comes from its collar, causing it to howl in pain. This is because the Fright Knight is using the remote on it.

"You were ordered to crush the welp!" He shouted.

The beast looks up at the two and snarls at them.

"Don't you date snarl at us!" Vlad shouted angrily. "I brought you back to life! I am your master!"

The beast continues its anger when a figure flies in and hits it with enough force to make its face turn away.

That figure was Danny Phantom, having taken advantage of its distraction and regained his power.

"Eat that, Dragonheart!" Danny shouted.

"No, Danny!" Kim shouted, using her hands to amplify her voice. "It's Draco! Dragonheart was the movie!"

The beast looks back at Danny, snarling.

"Finally!" Vlad shouted. "Now kill him!"

The beast then does exactly what Vlad ordered and goes after Danny.

Danny charges his fists with ghostly energy and, once it came in close contact, he throws one punch into its head. He then throws another punch in the same spot. This does cause the beast to flinch in pain, though it responds with turning and swinging its tail at Danny. This causes Danny to get knocked into the ground.

Seeing this, Kim makes a run to her ally.

The creature then stands above the ghost boy. It attempts to stop on Danny when a grappling hook wraps around its horn catching its attention.

It turns its head around, unintentionally swinging Kim with it. She pushes the button to retract her grappling hook. It causes her to go flying into the beast's eye, kicking it.

This causes it to react in pain.

As it turns away from Danny and shakes its head, Kim gets her hook of the beast and jumps off it. She then goes to Danny and helps him up.

Vlad gets angry again. "What do you think you're doing?!" He once again yells abusively at the monster. "Destroy them!"

It goes after the two teens once more.

Danny and Kim look to each other and he uses his power to fly them up out of its reach.

Seeing them in the air, the creature then extends its wings.

"Oh yeah…" Kim snarked. "Clearly those aren't decoration."

It then flaps its large wings and flies after them.

Concerned, Danny decides to fly towards it, alerting Kim.

"Uh Danny? I thought we were flying _away_ from the lizard?"

"I got an idea!" He says. "When I throw you up, you'll know what to do."

Once they were in close range, Danny throws Kim above. The creature momentarily looks up when Danny flew into its throat, punching it.

This opening does hurt it.

Kim sees her opening and realizes what Danny meant.

Using her knowledge on physics, she tilts her body and aims herself at its wings. Once close enough, she uses her grapple gun and wraps it around its tail, swinging back and pulling out a laser pen and shoot the beast in the right wing flap.

The pain causes it to retract the wing briefly. This causes it to start falling. However, its wing reopens in seconds. This lets it remain in the air.

Danny flew in fast enough to catch Kim.

"Well… there goes my idea." He says.

"Any other ideas?" Kim asks.

"Still thinking…" Danny goes.

Kim thinks and has an idea.

"Hey, that electrical charge hurt it. Did you tell me you can create an electrical charge?"

"My ghost stinger?" Danny says. "I'd have to touch the thing."

"Then get ready to get your hands on it."

The creature flies to the teens. Both of them fly to the creature, which roars at them.

Nodding with each other, Danny tosses Kim into the air as he reaches out for its head.

His hands charge with energy and, once in close contact, presses his hand on its head.

He then sends a charge of ecto-energy as electricity through its head.

This causes it react in pain and fall to the ground.

"No!" Vlad shouted. He then shook his hands in rage.

The Terakon gets up on all fours. It shook its head.

Once it did, its eyes opened wider as images flew through its head.

_It recalled others like itself._

_It recalled an army of ghostly soldiers._

_It recalled a figure in shadows._

Once the images end, it looks up at the teenagers, who know land in front of it. Both are ready for combat as they make their stance.

It growls at them until a shock of electricity goes through its collar, causing it pain.

"That's enough!" The Fright Knight shouted. "We've seen enough for now!"

He pulls out his sword and create a large portal.

"Come, beast!" Vlad says.

The creature looked to him, then to Danny and Kim.

Kim looked around, because she did, she didn't see what Danny did.

The creature gave him a dirty look. One that indicated it was angry with them.

This causes Danny to look confused.

_Why is it looking at me like that?_

"Terakon beast!" Vlad shouted once again.

It looked back at Vlad, making an angry growl.

It then climbed the rocks and entered the portal with the Fright Knight.

Before entering, Vlad turned around and looked to the two.

"This isn't the last of my beast! Tomorrow, I'm sending it on the hunt for you now that I have seen what it can do."

He then enters the portal, which now closes.

Danny just stares at where the beast left, his thoughts on what it did still on his mind.

Kim took this time to walk to a rock, looking behind it.

"It's okay, you can come out now."

Ron and Rufus look out. He eyes the area.

"What? It's over? I was just about to make my move!"

Kim crosses her arms and smiles.

"You'll probably get your chance tomorrow, Ron."

Ron's eyes widen in shock.

"Uh… I can just go back to planning!" He said, going back behind the large rock.

Kim just snickers.

Danny hasn't paid any attention, only looking at where the beast went.

* * *

Back in Vlad's mansion, he was prepared for the beast.

A large cage that could fit about 3 elephants had an opening for the beast to enter.

There, it laid down, curled up as the cage closed up.

"It may not have won…" Vlad said. "But I do see its potential." He and the Fright Knight start to leave the room. "Tomorrow, we give it another test."

"You mean unleash it on a public environment?" The Fright Knight said.

"Well…" He smiled sinisterly. "I have been getting complaints about overpopulation downtown…" He reaches the doorway, where Skulker waits with his arms crossed. "Besides, the beast's DNA is still stabilizing. If it could give them this much trouble now, imagine if its DNA was complete."

As Vlad and the Fright Knight leave the room, Skulker walked up the cage.

He glared at the beast before scoffing at it.

"You're supposed to be this feared beast? Pathetic!" He turned around and started walking to the doorway. "Such a stupid beast."

Once he leaves, he fails to see what happened next.

The beast looked in his direction, giving a dirty look.

One that almost seemed less like an animal and more like a person.

The Terakon isn't even snarling or making any noise.

It just looked angry.

* * *

After they figured out where they were, Danny flew Kim and Ron back to FentonWorks without an hour.

"That was terrifying!" Ron shouted.

"Try almost getting stomped on it!" Kim says in response. "What do you think it was, Danny?" He doesn't answer her, his mind is elsewhere, to the beast. "Danny?"

"Huh?" He realizes Kim called out for him.

"I asked what do you think that thing was?"

"I don't know…" Danny said. "But I get the feeling we'll be seeing it again soon."

* * *

**I finally updated this.**

**What's been keeping me back is what to name the monster.**

**I asked Flower Princess 11 and one name I suggested that she liked was "Terakon".**

**The name isn't just similar to Predacon. It's also based on the greek words for "monster", Teras, and "dragon", Drakon. Must like how Dinosaur is derived from the Greek words meaning fearfully great reptile.**

**Anyway, you're probably wondering what those flashbacks mean. You'll find out eventually.**

**For now, a new threat that neither Kim or Danny have ever faced before.**

**Something that existed before humans walked the Earth and very powerful.**

**They were lucky, as their attacks didn't hurt it enough to actually win.**

**But little does anyone know, the Terakon is smarter than he, yes HE, is leading on.**


	23. Chapter 23: Making Preparations

_**Chapter 23: Making Preparations**_

The three finally arrive. Phasing into the door, Danny brings Kim and Ron to the living room, where he morphs back to human form.

Everyone else looks to them.

"So, how did it go?" Tucker asks.

"We didn't even get to face Vlad." Kim says, sounding annoyed.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"He's got a monster!" Ron shouts.

"Monster! Monster!" Rufus shouts.

"Whoa!" Jazz says, getting up off the couch. "What monster?"

"A dragon." Danny admits, which gets his friends and sister to looks surprised. "But… he called a "Terakon"."

"I've never heard of anything by that name before…" Sam said.

"Supposedly, Vlad was working on it or something for months. Tonight, was some kind of test for that thing. I guess he's impressed enough to want to send it after us again. He warned us it would be tomorrow."

He thinks back to the battle, though two scenarios remain in his mind.

The first was the way it acted when it survived the Ghostly Wail.

The second was when it glared at them when it left.

_It didn't look like an animal when it did that._

"Is it coming now?!" Monique, the least combat capable in the room, asks with concern.

"No. My guess is that thing was tired or something." Danny said. "We'll try to figure it out tomorrow." He sighs. "For now. Let's just call it a night."

"I guess for now…" Jazz says, looking at Ron and Monique. "We should figure out where you two are staying for tonight."

"I can sleep down here." Ron said.

"I guess… I'll bunk with Kim." Monique said. "But what's to stop that dragon-thing from coming here?"

"Vlad's obsessed with our mom." Jazz says. "He'd never risk her life."

"Ew!" Monique, Ron and Rufus go.

"Try being related to the woman he wants." Danny points out.

* * *

In Vlad's laboratory, takes a syringe and tries to take a sample of the creature's blood as it lays down. However, the Terakon has skin too tough, the needle bends.

"Oh, honey suckle." He said.

"You know…" Skulker points out, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "There are no kids around. You can swear for real."

Vlad shrugs.

"Force of habit." He looks to the beast. "I guess I'll need DNA from a different source. Perhaps drool?" He smiles. "Luckily, I was prepared for when the Terakon came to life."

In minutes, the Vultures bring a large, living adult deer into the lab. After opening the cage just small enough to push it in, they fly as far away as they can.

After sniffing, the Terakon awakens and sees the deer.

What happened next caused even the two villains to look away in disgust. They only hear how the creature quickly devoured the animal before it. The buck makes a few shouts of pain before silencing.

Once the look, they see it swallowing one leg.

Vlad looked to the floor.

"No blood…" He saw no trace of the blood, seeing the Terakon licking the floor. He figures it's cleaning off all that's left of the deer. "But plenty of saliva."

Once he had his sample, Vlad analyzed it and was pleased with what he saw.

"Perfect! I was right. The DNA is still stabilizing."

"Did you have trouble cloning Danny Phantom?" Skulker asks.

"Daniel's DNA was difficult since it combines two different entities, one protoplasm and one ectoplasm. The Terakon has DNA that isn't as complicated, thus it's easier to clone." Vlad said. "Anyway, the DNA is close to being stabilized."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Skulker…" Vlad looked to the creature, which appeared to be asleep. "There's a good chance tomorrow is when it's going to be a more complete beast." He said with a smile. "Something Daniel and Kimberly will have issue with."

Skulker huffs.

"It's still just a dumb animal to me…"

Unbeknownst to the two, the Terakon is very much still awake. One eye opened, glancing in their direction, though it was on the side of its head they can't see. They don't see it angry.

* * *

Somewhere in Middleton is a castle-like base, where a man with blue skin is observing footage of a large monster giving Danny Phantom and Kim Possible trouble.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted.

Shego walked in, yawning and wearing her pajamas. Her hair was unusually unkempt.

"Doctor Drakken, it's like 2 in the morning."

"Look!" He pointed to the monitor.

Shego just squints her eyes due to them not being used to light yet.

"Some cheesy monster movie?"

"No! This was footage my secret spy drones captured of Kim Possible hours ago."

"What?"

"Since that incident in Amity Park, and learning Kim Possible has been there all weak, I sent spy drones to follow her everywhere she goes in case we get a chance to make our move!"

"Wait?!" Shego said. "Everywhere?" Drakken nods with an evil grin. Shego's next question sounded disgusted. "Even the bathroom?"

Drakken does a double take.

"What?! No! I'm evil not depraved! That's just sick and wrong! By everywhere I mean specific areas. I don't see what goes on inside the buildings, just where and when she leaves." He points back to the monitor. "We need to find this creature!" As he points, it shows Danny ready for a Ghostly Wail. Then, it cuts to Danny punching the creature. "Hmm, that part was odd. I can only assume a large noise caused interference. But no matter!"

"So… why do you that thing, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

Shego just gives a small glare.

"Yes, it is… That's why I asked you." She says sarcastically.

"That creature somehow was too much for both Kim Possible and Danny Phantom together. With something like that under my command, do you know what this means?" He asked.

"I can get some sleep?"

"No! It means I will have a monster that even Kim Possible can't beat alone. Which means… I can rule the world!"

He laughs maniacally.

"And I should care why?" Shego asks.

Drakken's smile fades and he huffs.

"You'll have a chance to get even with that ghost kid."

Shego becomes more alert and smiles maliciously.

"When do we go?"

* * *

It was now morning in Amity Park.

Jack and Maddie were informed earlier about Kim's friends, so the kitchen was more crowded than usual.

Ron and Rufus enjoyed their cereal and ate it messily.

Monique just had some toast.

Kim enjoys an omelet made for her by Maddie Fenton.

Maddie quickly notices how gross Ron and Rufus are being.

"How is it our much younger son seems more mature?" She whispers to her husband, who simply shrugs as he chugs his orange juice.

Upstairs, Danny is observing images of dragons on his laptop. He's clicked on website links about dragon myths. However, he's found nothing.

"What's going on, little brother?" Jazz asks, peaking her head in.

"I've been looking up research on dragons, even a few sites Sam found and sent me last night." He shook his head. "Nothing about anything called a "Terakon" anywhere."

"Don't you know ghosts who can turn into dragons?" She asks.

"Already tried that last night. Dora, the princess, doesn't know what a Terakon is either. She only said that it sounds oddly familiar."

"Well, I did some research too, into that thing's name." Jazz admits. "It sounds like two words put together."

"What words?" Danny asked.

"It looks like it combines the Ancient Greek words for monster and dragon. It's like how dinosaur translates to something like great lizard. Unfortunately, I found nothing else."

Danny crossed his arms.

"So, we can't find anything else… I'd go back to the Ghost Zone for more info, but Vlad might sic that thing while I'm gone."

"Kids! Breakfast!" Their mother called out.

They both shrug and head downstairs.

* * *

It was almost noon and Ron and Rufus get excited.

"Well, before a killer dragon comes after us, what do you all want to do?" He asks.

Everyone else in the living room looks at him, incredulous to his words.

Monique, Kim, Jazz and Danny shook their heads.

"We could always try getting out of this town." Monique suggests.

"You guys know Vlad's secret, I doubt he'll let you leave here alive." Jazz points out.

Monique looks a bit horrified.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm no fighter. So…" She heads to the door. "I'm gonna find a mall and try to get my mind off what I've learned."

"I'm going with you!" Ron shouted.

Rufus hides in his pants pocket, shaking in fear of the Terakon.

Jazz sighs. "I'll go with them. If that thing comes back, I'll make sure they're safe." She says to Kim.

Once the three of them head through the door, Danny and Kim notice they're left.

"What now?" Kim asks.

"Well, we could figure out another way to fight that thing."

"How? It's not a ghost, so your powers and tech won't work as well." She points out.

"Maybe… we won't have to fight it." He says.

* * *

In the lab, Jack and Maddie are doing upgrades to a blaster, when Danny and Kim walk in from the stairway.

"Say, Mom? Dad?" Both parents look up. "Say if we needed to get rid of a monster but you can't hurt it, how do you handle the situation?"

"Well." Jack says. "We use the Fenton Bazooka to blast those ghosts back to their putrid world!"

Kim whispers to Danny. "That thing isn't a ghost, so is that a good idea?"

Danny whispers back. "It's not entirely ethical, but we don't have any other idea." He speaks up to his mother. "Can we see that thing?"

"No…" Maddie adds. "We may be ghost hunters, but we're not letting anyone use our tech. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Danny lied with a smile. "Just for laughs."

"Okay! Back to work!" Jack says.

The two return to their work.

Danny and Kim head upstairs.

Jack sees this.

"You know, Maddie." His wife stops working to hear him. "Those two are alone upstairs…"

* * *

The two teens head to the living room and think of a way to distract his parents.

"So, we need to get them out of that lab for the bazooka. But how?" Kim asks.

"We could lie about a ghost attack downtown?" Danny suggests.

"Maybe… but what's stopping them from taking it?"

"Right…"

They sit at the sofa, thinking up an idea.

"Maybe…" Kim says. She shakes her head. "No, that might not work."

Danny looks to Kim and smiles.

She's pretty cool when she's like this.

He thinks about what to say, unaware two people are coming in from the kitchen.

"So, Kim? Tomorrow is when you leave, right?"

Kim stops her mental planning to speak.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just… thinking."

"About that thing?"

"No, about… what to do when we're done. You and me, I mean."

Kim looks curious.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean… the whole idea of us, hanging out… like…" He turns red. "A… date."

Kim does give a small smile, feeling some level of relief from the threat of the monster.

However…

"Is that how you ask a girl out, son?"

The voice of his father causes Danny and Kim to look back, seeing his parents behind them.

His mother leans on the sofa as she speaks.

"I get the feeling it'll be a long time before I see any grandchildren."

Danny turns even redder.

"I-I-I…" He stutters. "I wasn't gonna suggest anything like that!"

Maddie looks to Kim.

"Say, Kim? Are you interested in seeing his baby pictures?"

Kim looks embarrassed before a smile hits her face.

"Sure. You and Mr. Fenton can share stories about Danny to me." She looks to the embarrassed Danny. "You might want to leave… this room… while they stay here… with me."

Danny realizes what she means and gets up.

"Well… I guess… I'll go to my room… and no where else." Danny says before he runs upstairs.

Once he makes it to his room, he goes ghost and phases into the basement.

"Now, where is that thing?"

He looks around. He then sees the cabinet his parents use to store weapons. Opening it, he sees various weapons. He sees a spare bazooka and grabs it.

He returns to his room, hiding the bazooka in his closet before returning to human form. He's ready to tell Kim what he did before seeing, much to his horror, his parents showing photos of Danny as a child in a scrapbook.

"And that's when Danny tried to learn basketball." Maddie said, sitting where Danny was.

Kim, still in the same seat, laughs with her hand over her mouth.

Jack, standing behind the sofa, grins.

"Show her how his first camping trip went."

The color on Danny's face drains.

"Oh yeah!" Maddie went.

"Camping? Like a Summer Camp?"

"Right." Maddie points to another picture. "It was when he was 8, he-"

"KIM!" Danny shouts as he runs down the stairs and gets to Kim. "I just remembered, we should meet up with everyone soon, so…"

He takes her hand and pulls her off her seat as they run to the door.

Kim realizes he got the bazooka and looks back to his parents.

"He's right! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

The two go out the door.

The married couple smile at each other.

"Ah, to be young and in love…" Maddie says about her son.

* * *

Both teens walk down the street together, with Danny keeping both hands in his pockets as he looks away from Kim.

Kim smiles.

"You know… my parents can be embarrassing too."

"Really?"

She looks around before whispering.

"You tell anyone this, and not only would I never go out with you, I'll break your legs." She says in a semi-threatening tone. "My mom… used to call me Bubble-butt."

Danny looks to her before bursting into laughter. Once he notices Kim's displeased look, he stops.

"That's… pretty embarrassing." He admits.

The two of them laugh it off before Kim resumes talking.

"You're still at 4 years. So, unless you can do 4 amazing things in 24 hours, call me when you're 18."

Danny thinks a bit.

"Hmm… 18? It's not that far away. I guess I can live with that." He admits.

"For now, let's focus on that… whatever it's called."

"The Terakon."

"Yeah, that thing… Let's tell everyone what the plan is."

* * *

Currently, miles away from Amity Park, a hovercraft is heading to town.

Doctor Drakken has the most wicked grin on his face.

"Soon, with my tech, that monster will see me as its master. Kim Possible will be a threat no more!"

As he laughs, Shego just pounds a fist into an open hand.

"And I can have some fun with Kimmy and the little spook."

* * *

In Vlad's mansion, in the basement, the Terakon appears to be asleep when Skulker walks in.

He ejects a blade from his wrist.

"Cloned or not, you're technically still a Terakon. So… when else will I get this chance?"

He walks over and tries to phase into the bars, but a green energy shocks him and forces him back.

"Ecto-ranium dust?!" He shouts before lowering his voice. "Right… Plasmius probably wanted to make sure no ghost tries to steal this thing." He shrugs. "I guess I'll just get in the old-fashioned way."

He sees the handle at the bottom, which is not coated in Ecto-ranium dust, and pulls it up.

Once it's high enough, Skulker goes through and pushes it down while his back is turned.

He doesn't see the Terakon's tail gets in the way of sealing the cage.

Skulker reaches its mouth and uses his blade on an exposed tooth.

"I'm sure Plasmius won't notice a tooth missing…"

He grabs the tooth shown on the left of its face and tries to use his blade to saw it off. He doesn't see what goes on with the right side.

One eye opens, looking in his direction. The other side of its mouth smirk.

Skulker finds his blade isn't doing it.

"Come on! Saw already!"

Without warning, the Terakon then bites down on his right arm.

"AAAHHH!"

Skulker can only scream as it shakes its head, swinging Skulker with it. Soon, his arm is detached, sending him flying into the bars, getting hit with more ecto-ranium dust, shocking him before he hits the floor.

After it spits his arm out, the Terakon lifts its tail to get out of the cage.

Skulker sees this. After grabbing his arm, he tries to escape. He's too late as the cage is sealed before he makes it. He hits the bars and the Terakon makes its escape.

Skulker can only watch as it leaves.

"Oh no…"

Upstairs, Vlad has his dinner with his cat by his side when he hears roaring.

"Do you hear that?" He asks.

He hears a crashing in his living room.

Running there, he sees the Terakon, roaring.

"What in blazes?!"

The Terakon bursts through his roof, flying away.

Vlad sees this and is not happy. Not happy at all.

Going ghost, he heads to his basement. There, he sees Skulker reaching through the bars to let himself out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted.

"I don't know!" Skulker says in defense. "It got lucky."

"Well, it still has its collar on, right?!"

"Yes. No one took it off."

Vlad sighs.

"Perfect…" He looks around and sees the remote. He takes it. "Warn the Fright Knight!" He's about to fly off when he stops and looks back. "I'd deducting your pay for this, by the way." He flies off.

"Oh, come on!" Skulker shouts.

* * *

At the mall, Danny and Kim see Jazz with Ron and Monique, the latter carrying a few shopping bags with her.

"Whoa…" Danny says. "She likes to shop."

"No kidding." Kim says with a smile.

They see Sam and Tucker arriving on the opposite side of the mall. The two teen heroes nod.

Once everyone is grouped together, they sit at the food court. They've explained the plan.

"So, we're going to send that thing into another dimension?" Ron asks. "That kinda sounds cool."

"It doesn't sound entirely ethical… but at least it'll be out of our hairs until we figure out what else to do about it." Danny says.

"This sounds wrong." Sam says, her animal rights beliefs taking over even over a genetically bred creature. "You said that thing wore a collar that Vlad shocked it with. For all we know, it doesn't want to be a living weapon."

Suddenly, a roar can be heard outside. Looking up through the skyline, they see the Terakon flying in the air before it smashes into the parking lot, roaring menacingly before smashing several cars. Everyone not of Team Phantom or Team Possible runs away.

Kim looks to Sam, who is as terrified as everyone else.

"You sure about that?"

* * *

**So, it's time for Doctor Drakken and Shego to make a come back.**

**Their involvement is only going to make things worse. But for who is anyone's guess... well, anyone but mine because I know what comes next.**

**But what will happen next?**

**As for the Terakon, was it lucky or did it actually trick Skulker?**

**Clearly, the Terakon isn't a dumb beast. How smart are we talking here?**

**And yeah, Danny's hope to go on a proper date with Kim hasn't gone away.**

**But it looks like he'll have to wait 4 years at this rate.**

**But he's not careful, he won't last another 4 years.**

**The Terakon is free now... and in the mood for some carnage.**


	24. Chapter 24: Beast Unleashed

_**Chapter 24: Beast Unleashed**_

The Terakon roars in the parking lot, knocking cars down with its tail and stomping small craters in the concrete.

Teams Phantom and Possible, and Monique, stare horrified as everyone else in the mall runs for their lives.

"What's it doing here?" Kim asks.

"That thing is even scarier that you said!" Tucker said, grabbing onto Ron, who holds him back.

"I know, right?!" Ron replied.

The Terakon lifts its head up, sniffing the air.

Sam realizes what it's doing.

"I think it's hunting." She looks to Danny and Kim. "It must have caught your scent, it's hunting you."

"Oh no…" Danny says with fear.

Kim puts a hand on his shoulder, causing a brief moment of jealousy from Sam.

"Don't worry, that doesn't mean it can see us."

Suddenly, the Terakon's eyes look to the mall, turning its head. It's looking directly at the teens and starts walking to them.

Danny and Kim's eyes widen.

"_Pretty sure_ it can see us." Danny says.

"Run!" Jazz shouted.

Everyone then bolts deeper into the mall.

The Terakon starts running after them, breaking through the glass in the process.

"Split up! It's after me and Danny, so we'll go in separate directions! It can't follow both of us!"

Once they reach a fork in their path, Team Possible goes right while Team Phantom goes left. Once it reaches, the Terakon looks to figure out which path to follow before deciding to turn left.

Sam looks back.

"Oh, _of course_ it comes after us." She snarks.

"Can't you fight this thing?!" Tucker asks.

"I did. Even the Ghostly Wail doesn't hurt it." Danny pointed out.

They see a sign indicating a bathroom. Not wanting to risk someone seeing him, Danny makes a quick turn and enters, going ghost and coming out.

Danny Phantom flies out, ready for battle.

"I gotta at least try."

He fires a ghost ray at the Terakon. It barely has an effect as the creature resumes its attack.

Thinking quick, Danny flies to the creature and throws a punch at its face. That does hurt it, but not enough as it swats him away with its front leg. The blow sends him hitting the floor.

Looking back down the aisle, Kim sees Danny fighting the Terakon and gets serious.

The Terakon attempts to stomp on Danny, but the ghost boy phases through the floor.

Thinking fast, Danny flies up and uppercuts the beast's stomach. While that hurt it, it didn't to so enough to incapacitate it.

"That's not good…" He remarks.

Roaring, the beast turns and faces him with its fangs sticking out.

Danny gives a sheepish smile before flying up into the second floor and tries firing more blasts.

This still does nothing, the beast roars at Danny before a bowling ball is thrown at its head.

Looking in the direction it came from, it sees Kim holding another one.

"Strike!" She shouts.

She throws the bowling ball, hitting it in the nose. This angers it further.

Sam and Tucker gawk at what she just did.

"How did she do that?" Tucker asks.

"I'm gonna assume the answer is cheerleading." Sam answers.

The Terakon runs after her and Kim runs back to the food court. The creature makes a sharp turn as it follows her.

Seeing this, Danny follows.

The Terakon tries to chomp on Kim, but she does a backflip, landing on its head. She runs down its back, where Danny flies in and carries her off.

It was done in time as the Terakon stops when it sees Danny, sliding out of the mall through the opening it made.

There, a rocket hits the creature. Looking where it came from, there is Fenton RV, with Jack and Maddie Fenton in front of it. The latter holds a rocket launcher.

"Stop right there, ghost!"

Jack activates the Fenton Peeler and its armor forms around him. He then fires a blast at the Terakon, but the blast does little to it.

"What?!" Maddie shouts.

Danny lands Kim nearby. He then flies to his parents.

"You can't hurt it! It's not a ghost!"

"What?!" Jack shouts.

"It's not a ghost! It's an _actual_ dragon!"

"Now someone says something…" Jack says.

The creature then starts walking to them and Danny, running out of options, decides one last try.

He walks up to the creature with his eyes and hands glowing blue.

Without any restraint, he unleashes a whole blast of his ice powers.

In an instant, the entire front half of the creature is completely frozen in solid ice.

Seeing it finally incapacitated, Danny collapses to his feet to take a breath.

It's short lived as his parents aim their weapons at him.

"Got you now, Phantom!" Maddie shouts.

"You're not going anywhere, punk!" Jack says.

Quickly, Kim comes between them.

"Stop!" She shouts, blocking Danny from their blasters.

"Kim." Maddie says, trying to sound friendly. "Kindly step aside so that we can blast this filthy ghost away."

"He saved you just now!" Kim called out.

"He's a ghost!" Jack says.

"Who cares?!" Kim said.

Both Fentons exchange concerned looks.

Maddie speaks. "Kim, you're clearly new to ghosts, but-"

"I've seen Danny Phantom in action and I know he's not evil, like, at all!" She says. "Besides, how many people in Amity Park think _you're_ a threat?!"

Jack and Maddie lower their weapons, confused at her defending Danny Phantom.

Danny smiles, seeing Kim defend him.

"No!"

Looking up, everyone sees Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, and the Fright Knight, all floating above them. The first one shakes his fist in irritation.

"No! No! No!" He shouts. "My Terakon!"

Skulker just gives an amused grin. "So much for the greatest danger to walk the Earth."

"Wait, what are you doing here?!" Jack calls out.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! YOU FAT IDIOT!" Vlad shouts. "My prized creation is on ice!"

"You made that thing?" Maddie asks. "How?"

"And is its throat supposed to be glowing?" Jack asks.

"Huh?" Danny and Kim go.

Everyone else looks to the Terakon and notice that, a Jack said, the throat was glowing. It was red. Also, steam was coming off. In seconds, the ice around its head melted. It then broke the ice off its front legs as it took a breath.

Danny's eyes widen, realizing what's about to happen.

"GET DOWN!"

Danny stands up and creates a shield that block the creature and them.

It exhales a large stream of red fire.

The burst is strong, too strong. It actually pushes Danny and his shield back a bit.

The Terakon breathes again, releasing another large stream of red fire.

The burst is stronger now, it sends Danny flying into the RV. The impact causes the vehicle to capsize and land on its side.

Vlad laughs his head off.

"Wonderful! It's even more amazing then I hoped!"

Skulker gives the creature a dirty look.

"Yeah… wonderful…"

Getting up, Danny sees the Terakon ready to resume its attack.

Vlad flies down to the beast.

"Now, destroy Danny Phantom and Kim Possible! Oh, and if you're feeling pecking, eat the fat one if you'd like."

The beast walks to the Fentons and Kim, seemingly ignoring Vlad.

Maddie fires her rockets at the creature, but the blasts only anger it as it growls at her and rushes in her direction. It tries to stomp her, but she jumps out of the way. She fires again, but runs completely out of rockets.

"No!" Vlad shouted. "I said the teens and the fat one! Not _her!_" The Terakon snarls at him again. "YOU'RE FORGETTING WHO IS MASTER HERE!"

He pulls out the remote and presses the button.

The electrical charge shocks the beast, causing it to call out in pain.

"You see!"

From the mall, where the opening is, the other teens are there. Sam points at the shocked creature.

"That poor thing is being harassed by the bad guys! I bet freeing it would make it stop attacking!" She says.

"I don't know Sam." Tucker says. "I doubt Vlad wanted it to attack Danny's mom."

"Well, maybe it just doesn't know right from wrong because of him!" Sam says.

"Why are you so defensive against a monster lizard?!" Monique called out.

"She an animal rights fanatic…" Jazz says, sounding annoyed with Sam's current attitude.

"That explains how she acted with me and Rufus." Ron says.

"Uh-huh..." Goes the naked mole rat.

"We're setting it free!" Sam declared.

Meanwhile, Jack runs up to the creature. In response to his attempt to punch it, the Terakon reaches down and attempts to crunch him. Seeing this, Danny flies and phases his father out of the armor as its teeth crush the Fenton Peeler armor and spits it out.

"Whoa!" Jack says. Getting up, he looks to Danny. "Okay, truce Phantom."

The Terakon starts breathing in again. Recognizing what this means, Danny gets in its way and fires an icy blast to counter its fiery breath.

Seeing this, Kim looks back to Jack and Maddie.

"Please tell me you guys have a bazooka to blast that thing into the ghost zone?"

"We kind of left it…" Maddie said.

"Yeah, we were going out for dinner and, for once, didn't expect ghosts or dragons to make an appearance."

Danny fails to keep the creature at bay as the dragon breath is too strong, sending him into the ground.

The Terakon comes in closer.

"Let's take this thing, Maddie!" Jack calls out.

He pulls out the Ghost Gloves while Maddie grabs her twin-bladed energy weapon. They rush the creature.

However, the Terakon sees this and swings its tail.

The blow sends the two away and lands them on the ground a few feet away.

"NO!" Danny shouts.

"MOM! DAD!" Jazz shouted.

Kim runs to them, checking for pulses.

"YOU STUPID MONSTER!" Vlad shouted abusively. "I TOLD YOU NOT MADDIE!"

He pulls out the remote and shocks it again.

Seeing this, Sam decides to take matters into her own hands.

"They're alive!" Kim calls out.

"What?!" Danny says, sounding hopeful.

"They're just knocked out! I'm calling an ambulance!" Kim says.

Danny sighs in relief. However, that relief is short lived as the Terakon prepares to blast him again.

"Ah, Maddie lives! What a relief." Vlad says with a smile, a smile that becomes a scowl towards Danny. "But _your_ relief is short lived. Redeem yourself, beast, FINISH HIM!"

The Terakon take a breath.

Suddenly something hits the neck, wrapping another collar around its neck.

"What?!" Vlad shouted.

"Huh?!" Danny goes.

A laugh familiar to Kim occurs.

"Oh no…" Kim says.

Coming behind the creature, Drakken and his hovercraft lower.

"Kim Possible!" He shouts. "I've come to command this beast!"

Shego, at the wheel, sees Danny Phantom on the ground. She gives a friendly smile, one that causes Danny to blush.

"Been looking forward to breaking you limb from limb, Danny Phantom!"

This causes Danny's blush to go away, looking concerned since he's in no condition to fight for long.

"You fool!" Vlad said, floating closer to them. "_I_ already am master of the beast!"

"Oh?" Drakken says, taking out a remote with a dial on it. "Thanks to my technology, I can make it do what I want with the right frequency. Like this!"

He turns the dial and it causes a vibration from the collar he caused. The soundwaves hurt the Terakon, causing it to snarl in pain.

"Now, destroy Kim Possible!"

The beast looks to Kim, who stands ready to battle. It takes a step in her direction before a shock to its other collar causes it to stop.

"You idiot!" Vlad shouts at Drakken. "I use a collar of my own! A _shock_ collar!"

"Shock collar?! HA! So old fashioned! It's all about sounds, like this one!" He turns the dial again.

The sounds hurt the beast more.

"Here's a sound... NO! The beast is _mine!_" Vlad shouted.

"Mine!" Drakken shouted. "And soon, so will the world be mine!"

"No! _I_ will rule the world!" Vlad shouted.

Both men start arguing, acting more like children then grown adults.

Shego rolls her eyes.

"The forces of evil, ladies and gentlemen…"

Skulker and the Fright Knight stare, both a bit perplexed, though one is more interested in something else.

"This is the man who pays us?" Skulker says.

The Fright Knight's attention is elsewhere.

"Is it wrong that I think that human woman in green and black is rather attractive?"

As the two villains argue, everyone else, even Danny and Kim, just stare in confusion.

"These are our arch enemies?" Danny asks. His pain and concern gone, replaced with embarrassment at how childish the grown men are acting.

"I guess maturity isn't a necessity for evil doers." Kim snarks.

The creature glares angrily as the shocking and soundwaves cause it pain.

Sam, in this whole time, sneaks behind the RV and opens the back. There, she sees a large blaster.

"Perfect…" Taking it, she aims it at the Terakon's neck. "Now, I'll set this poor thing free."

The Fright Knight sees her and, realizing where she's aiming, calls out to her.

"No! Don't!"

She pulls the trigger, firing a blast of electrical discharge.

It fries both collars, causing them to fall off the neck.

Drakken and Plasmius stop their bickering and look horrified by what just happened.

Sam runs up to the Terakon.

"You're free!" She shouts happily. The Terakon stares at her. "Go now! Be free! Live in p-"

Danny flies in and sweeps her away before it reaches out and claws her.

"Sam! What'd you do?!" He shouted.

"Set it free." She said matter-of-factly.

The Terakon moves its head around, feeling free.

No one sees a smile on its face at it extends its wings and flies away.

Skulker and the Fright Knight look out in horror.

"This can't be good…" Skulker says.

"After it!" Vlad shouted. Before he flew away, he glared at Drakken. "This is _your_ fault!"

"What?!" Drakken shouts as Vlad leaves. "_Your_ fault! That beast was under new management! Shego! After them!"

"Ugh, fine! We'll go get your new pet!"

She pilots the craft after Vlad and Skulker.

The Fright Knight remains behind, seeing the teens regroup at the capsized RV and hovers down.

Despite his tiredness, Danny takes fighting stance. However, the Fright Knight stands instead of readies for battle.

"I am not here to fight, whelp." He says. "I am here to inform your Goth friend…" He kneels down and points at her. "YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

"Why?! Because I set that poor thing free?!" She defends.

"FOOLISH IDIOT GIRL!" he shouts. "TERAKONS ARE MANY THINGS! TERAKONS ARE KILLERS! TERAKONS ARE DESTROYERS! TERAKONS ARE NOT, I REPEAT, NOTE POOR THINGS!"

This outburst causes her to lose her cool.

"Wait, what?"

"Terakons are prehistoric dragons that were wiped out because they were threatened life on Earth. They evolved and adapted to a point where they were deemed a danger even to the Ghost King. Why do you think King Pariah had his eye missing?!"

"Wait…" Danny interrupts. "That's why he wore any eyepatch?"

"Indeed… NOW THE FIRST TERAKON TO LIVE IN AGES IS ON THE LOOSE AND WILL DESTROY THIS LAND BEFORE WE HAVE A CHANCE TO CONQUER IT!"

"But you sent it after us!" Danny shouted.

"We didn't _let_ it. It somehow got out thanks to an oversight..."

He then flies off.

Ron, Rufus, Tucker, Monique and Jazz glare at Sam, who just glared back.

"How was I supposed to know?" She says.

"Oh no!" Jazz snapped. "Not this time! Your utter refusal to take responsibility for _your_ mistakes isn't going to save you!" She walks up to Sam, pointing at her with threatening intent. Sam actually looks a bit terrified. "You just let that thing, which almost killed my brother and parents, loose because of your agenda! You try anything like that again and the next dangerous animal you let loose after it almost got my family killed… I'M FEEDING YOU TO IT!"

Sam takes a step back and gulps.

"Duly noted."

"Now what?" Kim asks. Suddenly, sirens are being heard. "Looks like the ambulances is here. There are probably more people hurt from the mall attack."

Danny looked to the damaged mall, seeing some people coming out. He saw some with injuries, likely from the Terakon's assault from inside or the panicking.

"Let's make sure my parents get help." He looks out at where the Terakon flew away with a serious glare. "Tonight… we're going hunting."

* * *

**Sam... what's wrong with you?**

**Now a terrifying monster if on the loose.**

**Oh, and Jazz is not happy with you.**

**But now, we're almost done with Danny and Kim's week. Can they survive the night against the Terakon?**

**Next time may be their toughest challenge yet...**

**Stay tuned.**

**Also, this story has a TV Tropes page. Please add to it.**


	25. Chapter 25: Everyone vs the Terakon

**_Chapter 25: Everyone vs the Terakon_**

On a highway heading to Amity Park is an 18-wheeler. Its cargo is bulls. These animals are being transported to farms and ranches. However, the delivery won't be made.

A roar from the sky alerts the driver. He looks around and he sees something flying towards him to his left.

A large, draconic figure rams into his truck from the side, capsizing it.

The impact knocks the man out, as well as cause so many cars to halt and make sharp turns to get away from the Terakon as it lands. It tears the side of the truck's trailer and look inside.

The bulls get up and snort at the Terakon.

It gives a toothy grin and it opens its mouth and closes the gap between it and one of the animals inside.

One minute later, the driver awakens and manages to climb out. To his horror, he saw the trailer torn open… and all of the animals missing.

He hears the sound of something chewing. He looks to his right and sees the large dinosaur-dragon swallowing what looked like a bull's leg judging by what stuck out of its mouth as it flies away.

Its flight is interrupted when rockets hit the back of its head. Looking, it's Valerie Gray on her "jet sled".

"Ghost or not, this town is protect by me, Jurassic Jerk!"

She fire more of her rockets. This does little damage to the beast, as it only snarls at her. It then swung its tail, knocking her out of the air. She lands in the back of a dump truck. As much as she despises her current landing, she's at least glad to still be alive. She looks out as the beast flies back in the direction of downtown, blasting its fire breath into trees on the way.

"Can't believe I'm saying this… but I'm really starting to miss dealing with Danny Phantom right now."

* * *

"We got orders!"

At the Guys in White HQ, Agent Alpha shouts as the men grab their weapons.

"We're under strict order to take that thing down!"

"Even though it's not a ghost?" Agent K asks.

"Does it matter?! We've been ordered to fight it, even if we have to help Danny Phantom in the process!"

"WHAT?!" O and K shout.

"Who's the idiot who ordered that?!" K asks.

"I am."

Turning around, they see, to their horror, Dr. Director.

"Kim Possible has informed of this monster attacking the city, claims that some madman with world dominating ambitions brought it to life. That's the kind of thing the Global Justice Network likes to deal with… So, I'm here to oversee you so you don't go overboard." She gives a scathing glare at O and K for this next part. "Or do you think I'm too much of _an idiot_?"

"N-No ma'am!" K says, straightening to look obedient.

"Good…" She says. "I'll have my best men assist you as well. They'll handle crown control and rescue."

* * *

At FentonWorks, Kim steps out of her room with her mission gear. She's also taking a few things with her.

Danny gets some water and rests up to morph.

They grab the bazooka from his closet.

They're ready.

"We're sending that thing into the Ghost Zone. I don't know if it'll even survive in there… but my mom and dad in the hospital makes me not care at the moment." Danny says. "Any objections?"

Everyone else in the room remains silent. Sam is particularly less eager to get on her soapbox, given she let thing free.

"We should go with you." Jazz says, stepping up.

"No." Danny says. "I need you at the hospital, to keep an eye on our parents. If they ask, tell them I gave Kim, Danny Phantom, or whoever else is standing up to that thing our tech and I'm staying out of trouble."

Jazz lets out a breath. She doesn't like it, but knew Danny won't argue about it.

"Alright." She hugs Danny. "Be safe, little brother."

She heads to the door.

"Monique?" Kim asks. "Go with her, keep her company."

"Okay…" She hugs Kim. "Be safe out there."

As Monique follows Jazz, Sam walks up Danny.

"What about the rest of us?"

"Stay, hold the fort. Watch the news if you can. Kim might have asked for some friends to come provide backup, but I feel like it won't be enough. You're our other backup, if anything happens, do not hesitate to save us or help take that thing down." Danny said.

Sam hated this. She hated helping some government stooge or provide weapons to take down a living animal… but knew this wouldn't be happening if she hadn't freed it. She nodded.

"Okay." Danny looks to Kim. "Let's go."

"How will we get there?" Kim asks. "I can't carry a bazooka the entire way."

Danny smiles. "I got something to help with that."

* * *

After introducing her to it, Danny and Kim take the Specter Speeder and fly into the air.

"Whoa…" Kim said, taking a moment to admire Jack Fenton's handiwork.

"Ready?" Danny asks.

Kim nods with a determined smile.

Danny smiles and they head into town, where the creature now is.

* * *

In downtown, the Terakon makes it roar heard throughout the streets.

People run on the streets, screaming for their lives like they were in a Japanese monster movie.

The Terakon sees all of this and seems to enjoy the terror it brings as it blasts a stream of fire onto a building, setting the entire top half on fire.

Rockets from tanks by the Guys in White arrive.

"Open fire!"

They launch their blasts, but find that they don't hurt enough to make it stop.

Global Justice Agents arrive to act as crown control, guiding civilians to safety in trucks that arrived to take them out.

One agent, named Will Du, sees the beast and decides to take the initiative.

He pulls out a blaster.

"Back monster!"

He fires. The blast goes directly above its head, momentarily alerting it to his presence. Snarling, it readies its breath.

"Oh dear…"

Before it could fire, another blast catches its attention by knocking its head away, firing into the air.

Looking where it came from, it saw the Specter Speeder, with Danny and Kim inside.

Kim readies the bazooka and pokes her head and the weapon outside to fire.

The Terakon breathes again and fires at them.

In that split moment, Danny elevates the ship to avoid the heat, Kim barely having time to get back in.

"You gotta fire at that thing!" Danny said.

"This takes too long to charge up!" Kim responds. "Maybe you can freeze it again?"

"Good call. Take the controls!"

Danny phases out of his seat, prompting Kim to take it and the controls.

"Least it's not a stick." She says to relieve herself of the stressful situation.

Danny flies to the creature and blasts his freezing power, but the Terakon reacts with its red dragonfire.

Danny grits his teeth.

"Great… it's learning."

"It's Danny Phantom!" One Guy in White shouts.

"We're under orders to only shoot the beast. We'll leave him be… for now!" Agent Alpha shouts. "Attack the beast!"

They resume rockets, which only angers the creature more.

It stomps towards them.

"No!" Danny calls out.

Before he can fly towards them, a fist knocks him into the building.

He looks and sees Vlad Plasmius, floating with his arms crossed.

"You're not interfering any further, Daniel!"

"Seriously Plasmius?! That thing is going to kill everyone in the city!"

"Well, I've had complaints about overpopulation…" He jokes. "Once I get the chance to, I'll put a new collar on it and regain control!"

"Seriously?!" Danny says. "You _still_ want that thing?!"

"It's giving you trouble, so yes!" Vlad shouts. He then fires ghost rays from his hands. Danny creates a dome for protection.

However, a blast of green energy hits Vlad, causing him to scream in pain as he falls into the floor beneath Danny.

Getting up, Danny sees Shego, atop Drakken's hovercraft.

"Did you just save me?" Danny asks.

"Don't get used to it!" Shego says. "I'm just ordered to take on Count Dorkula."

Vlad gets up.

"How do you have the power of ecto-ranium?!"

"Ecto-wha-wha?" Shego asks. "Eh, who cares? I want something to hit." She jumps in and starts assaulting Vlad.

"Go Shego!" Drakken cheers from his ship. "Get rid of him so we can take command of that monster!"

Danny shakes his head and flies out and reaches the Specter Speeder.

"What about them?!" Kim asks about the villains.

"We literally have a bigger problem!" Danny said. "We need to find a way to keep it still so we can use the bazooka!"

* * *

At the hospital, Jazz sits with her parents in their hospital beds.

"How are you?" She asks.

"Aside from the broken arms… not too great." Maddie says.

She has both her arms in casts. Her husband's legs are broken.

"After this, we gotta remain for like 2 weeks!" He says. He tries getting up. "We should be… Ugh!"

His back hurts him, causing him to fall back on his bed.

Monique goes to keep him from getting back up.

"You should be resting unless ya wanna stay here longer. Be glad it's just 2 weeks."

Jack huffs.

"Jack, she's right." Maddie says. "Where's your brother?" She asks Jazz.

"At home… giving weapons to Kim."

"What?!" Maddie shouts. "She's probably out there right now!"

"Is Danny with her?!" Jack asks.

"No!" Jazz says. "I assure you… Danny Fenton is not fighting that dragon thing."

Both parents sigh in relief.

"That's good… defending Danny Phantom aside, she's a nice girl." Jack says.

"I_ still_ want her as a daughter-in-law." Maddie says.

Jazz smiles in relief that her parents are still acting the way they always do.

* * *

At FentonWorks, the news is on in the living room.

"This is Lance Thunder, reporting in. This creature… which Danny Phantom was heard calling a "Terakon" by the Guys in White, appeared out of nowhere. Downtown is a warzone as the monster seems only interested in wanton destruction. All weapons and attacks have had little effect, so, if you're watching… I implore you… RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I'M GETTING OUT OF TOWN!"

The Terakon roars get louder as he runs away. The camera goes out. It cuts back to Tiffany Snow.

"Um…" She tries to put on a smile "We will… hopefully… have more information on this "Terakon" creature and its attack soon."

Sam turns it off. She sees Ron and Tucker grabbing onto each other, with Rufus shaking in fear.

She'd normally call someone out for their cowardice, but the monster's path of destruction causes her to loosen up and be more sympathetic.

"Anyone here hungry? I'm sure we can find ice cream or something…"

This gets Tucker's attention. Seeing Sam try to be comforting is a rarity. He knows that the situation must be serious if she's trying to be nice.

Tucker lets go and puts his hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Ron? Dude?" He says. "We can't just sit here in fear. We need to do something."

Ron takes a breath.

"You're right." He looks around. "What do we do?"

"We could go in, guns blazing." Sam suggests.

"How?" Ron asks.

"That mechanical thing on the roof is the Ops Center. We can convert it into a mobile fortress to head into battle." Tucker points out.

Ron thinks.

"Maybe… we can use it go get people out. Chances are not enough people are getting to safety?" Ron says.

Rufus nods and makes a few "uh-huh" to agree with him.

"That's actually a smart idea." Sam commends.

They all arrive at the Ops Center and, after pressing the buttons, convert it into the Fenton Blimp.

Ron notices the balloon has Jack Fenton's face on it.

"Wow… and I thought _Kim_ had an ego."

* * *

Back in the city, the Terakon rams into a four story building, causing it to begin falling apart. Danny sees some people at the top and uses his strength to keep it from falling.

Kim rams the Specter Speeder into the building, helping to keep it leveled.

"Everyone!" She says on the speaker. "Take the stairs and get out!"

People start doing just that. It would take about 2 minutes before they hear a voice.

"Kim Possible! Danny Phantom!" "The voice of Dr. Director calls out via a radio from the tank she shares with Agent Alpha. "Everyone is out of the building!"

Nodding, the two back off, letting it fall apart without any harm.

Seeing the Terakon, it starts rounding people up in a circle. Dozens of people are in the center, where it starts circling them like a cat with its prey.

The tanks remain still.

"Hold your fire!" Agent Alpha shouts.

"Can't you shoot it?!" Dr. Director asks.

"Can't!" Alpha responds. "Too many civilians to risk it!"

Danny and Kim both see the creature as well.

"What's it doing? Hunting for food?" Kim asks.

Danny notices something only the innocents do.

He sees the creature's fangs. Not in a snarl, but a smile. A smile like a horror slasher, ready to claim a victim.

"I think… it's hunting for sport." Danny says. "I think it's smiling."

"What?!" Kim says. She looks. "It's… having fun?"

They both look to each other.

"This is going on long enough." Danny declares.

The Terakon stops. It raises itself and takes a deep breath.

"NO!" Kim shouts.

In an instant, Danny fires an ice blast into the beast's open mouth.

A block of ice forms in its mouth, blocking the passage of air.

Danny flies into the beast, knocking into its back after tackling into its neck.

In that moment, the Fenton Blimp appears above the civilians. It gets to the ground, where the doors open.

Ron takes the radio.

"Everyone, get inside!" He shouts.

"Ron?" Kim says.

She smiles.

_It looks like he's with Danny's friends, saving people._

This joy is short-lived, as the Terakon bits down hard to break the ice. Looking, it sees the people getting on the blimp.

It takes another breath.

Kim sees this and pilots the Speeder towards the monster.

However, Danny gets in front of its face, using a shield to block the flames.

Kim brakes. She sighs in relief.

The fires end as it swats Danny away and into a building.

Fortunately, the people have boarded and rises.

It runs to them, but it elevates in time to dodge it.

However, it opens its wings and flies after them.

Kim fires at the beast with the Speeder's blaster.

This gets its attention and it comes after her. She flies into the air, it follows her.

It's quickly hit with a rocket.

Looking around, it sees jets flying around it.

From the blimp, Sam and Tucker look down.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see Government employees." Sam says.

Kim takes a breath. She then realizes something.

It remains still, watching the jets circling it.

"It's remaining still… now's my chance."

She has the Specter Speeder turn so that the door faces the creature. She opens it and aims the bazooka.

"This might be my best chance." The weapon begins charging. "Here we go."

Suddenly, something hits the speeder that causes her to fall out as bazooka is dropped and left inside the vehicle, which falls to the ground.

Danny gets out of the building and sees Kim falling.

He rushes as fast as he can, catching her bridal style.

"You alright?!"

"I think so." Kim says. "Something hit the ship."

Looking up, he sees Vlad Plasmius, having his hand smoke to indicate he fired at the ship.

"What is with you?!" Danny shouted.

"I will not let you be rid of my beast!" He shouted.

"You mean _my_ beast!" Drakken shouted as he arrives on his hovercraft.

"Give up, make like your hair do and rise!" Shego shouted.

"ARRGHH!" Vlad shouted. "Get lost!"

In an instant, Skulker arrives and grabs Drakken around the neck.

"Surrender, or the blue man is without a head!"

Shego groans and lowers her arms.

"Perfect…" Vlad said with a smile. "Now… where was I?"

He looks to Danny and Kim, who are absent.

Snarling, he screams in anger.

* * *

Danny and Kim run to where they saw the Speeder fell. They find it landing on top of an abandoned car.

"That's not gonna buffer out." Danny snarks as he gets in. He sighs in relief at the bazooka unharmed. "We can still do it!"

"Perfect." Kim hops into the Speeder. She sits at the controls. "Let's go!"

Activating the Speeder, it rises.

However, when they do so, something knocks them back into another building.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Danny shouted.

The door is forced open and the Fright Knight pulls them out and throws them into the room they're in, which looks like an office.

"You will not interfere any longer!" He shouted.

"Try us!" Kim shouted as she and Danny readied for battle.

However, he's hit by a blast of green energy.

Shego comes jumping in from the hovercraft.

"Did you kids miss me?" She asks.

Vlad and Skulker arrive now as well, both ready for battle.

"Look!" Danny shouted, no longer wanting to get interrupted any longer. "We're trying to send that thing to the Ghost Zone!"

"The what?!" Drakken asked loudly from his hovercraft, which lands inside.

"Another dimension!" Kim shouted. "Now shush!"

Drakken pouts with his arms crossed.

"Don't tell me to shush."

"I'll send it there, do whatever you want with it there!" Danny shouted.

"Not a chance, Daniel." Vlad said. "It'll be less troublesome for you there."

Danny grits his teeth.

"But if you'd like…" Skulker says. "We'll be more than happy to send you there with it!"

"Good idea, Skulker!" Vlad commends with an evil smile. "He'll be less annoying there."

"Or!" Drakken shouts. "Shego and I use it on all of you!"

"I can dig that idea." Shego adds.

"Look!" Danny cuts in. "Can you all j-"

The sound of breathing happens.

Very heavy breathing.

It affects the room they are all in.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Kim asks.

Looking to the opening made by the Specter Speeder's impact, they see the Terakon.

It's climbed up the wall like a cat and is now looking into the room.

It looks very angry at all of them.

What none of them know, is that it's remembering something.

_Destroy them all!_

_My king!_

_End them!_

Whatever it remembers angers it even further.

It takes a breath.

Kim's eyes widen.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

Vlad, Skulker and the Fright Knight phase through the floor.

Drakken and Shego take their craft and fly away after Shego blasts another opening for them to escape.

Kim runs into the Speeder.

"KIM!" Danny yells.

"The bazooka!" She responds.

The creature's through glows red.

Danny gets in front and creates another shield as the flames hit.

The flames are stronger than ever, and the heat causes Danny to start losing consciousness.

Kim grabs the bazooka. She then sees what's happening to her partner.

"Danny!" She calls out to him.

Once the fires end, the creature comes in headbutts him into the Speeder.

The impact causes Kim to hit one of the walls of the vehicle in the head.

The Speeder is sent through the building, falling towards the ground.

Danny regains consciousness in time to fly and grabs the Speeder from the front.

The Terakon only looks at Danny as it remains on the floor.

Danny looks up and sees something.

A smile. A very smug smile.

It then returns to attacking the city, flying away.

Danny huffs and pulls the Speeder to the top of the 15 story building.

He places the Speeder there as he goes in.

He gasps at the sight of Kim on the floor.

"Kim!" He shouts before coming to her. He picks her up and, using intangibility, gets out of the vehicle. He places her on the floor. He shakes her a bit. "Kim?!"

No answer.

Panicking, Danny opens her mouth and inhales. He blows into her mouth. After nothing happens, he takes another breath and blows into her mouth.

He starts to panic more.

Until…

"You're supposed to press on my chest." She says before opening her eyes. "But I'm glad you didn't try."

Danny smiled.

"You're okay?"

Kim sits up, then grunts before placing a hand on her head. She parts her hair and feels something painful there.

"I hit my head."

"Here."

Danny creates a block of ice. He presses it on her wound.

"Thanks."

They hear the roar into the sky.

Looking out, they see the Terakon atop the city's tallest building, looking down like a king towards subjects.

"It's remaining still." Kim said.

Danny looks to the Specter Speeder. He sees smoke and pieces of it falling off."

"That thing looks pretty busted up. I don't think it'll make it for long. I can't take the bazooka because it'll see me coming."

"What's the plan now?" Kim asks.

"I'll lure it somewhere where you can shoot it."

"What?!" She lowers her hand, dropping the ice. "Danny, that's suicide!"

"I know!" He says before taking a breath to calm down. "But we're running out of time. We have to try."

Kim sighed. She looks to the floor.

Danny turns around and is about to fly when Kim speaks up.

"Do me one favor…"

He looks back as he hover.

"Yeah?"

"Come here and let me see your face… Danny Fenton's face."

Danny does so. He comes to her, hovering slightly above her face and returns his head to normal colors.

"Here I am."

Kim cups his face, smiling at him.

Despite what's happening, she smiles back.

"Here." She says.

She closes her eyes and kisses him.

Danny closes his eyes and kisses her back.

He cups her face as her arms goes around his neck and holds him close.

The kiss ends and she smiles at him.

"What was that for?" He asks with a smile.

"A promise. If this works… if we survive and we win… we'll go on that date you awkwardly try to convince me to go on."

He takes a second to register.

_She… she'll go out with me? For real?_

She nods to make it clear she's serious.

"But only if we live, right?" He asks.

"Of course." She answers.

"And it has to work?"

"Obviously."

"And you'll keep your word?"

"I can do anything, _including_ keeping a promise."

They smile at each other.

Danny looks up and sees the Terakon.

Ready and feeling renewed with energy, his face returns to being that of Danny Phantom's colors and readies his fists.

"Then let's save the day!"

* * *

**It's always darkest before the dawn.**

**Amity Park is a warzone, in a war that the Terakon is winning.**

**It's become apparent to Danny, and likely to Kim, that this isn't some wild animal's rampage. It's clearly aware of what it's doing... and enjoying it.**

**But now, it looks like our heroes have a shot to win.**

**But will it work?**

**Can Danny and Kim defeat the Terakon?**

**And more importantly... will they finally go on a date?**


	26. Chapter 26: The Night is Over

_**Chapter 26: The Night Is Over**_

The Terakon remains on the top of the building, looking out at the city with a vicious glare.

Images flash through its mind.

The image of a figure in shadows, looking over it and so many others like it.

A glowing crystal.

Then a flash.

That last bit appeared to be the last thing it remembered… and it got angry for some reason.

It felt like something was missing… and that destruction was the key to remembering.

It saw somethings flying towards it.

"Open fire!"

The jets fire rockets at the beast.

Annoyed, it fired red flames then blew up the rockets before they reached it.

Danny observed this and took a breath.

He put his Fenton Phone in his ear.

"Everyone hear me?"

Sam, in the Fenton Blimp after it lands in the park, far away from the chaos, answers.

"We're here, Danny. Let me get you on the radio."

She nodded to Tucker, who used his PDA to connect to the Fenton's computer so that he and Ron can listen in.

"Cool." Ron admitted.

"We can hear you now." Tucker said.

"The Specter Speeder is totaled. We only have one last option." He took a breath. "I'm gonna lure that thing down here so Kim can fire."

"WHAT?!" All three shout out.

Thankfully, the citizens were evacuated before they spoke.

"Danny, that's insane!" Tucker shouted.

"He's right, don't do it dude!" Ron begged.

Danny took a breath.

"It's a terrible idea… but we've run out of options." He said. "I can't carry that thing without being seen or smelled, I need it to stay still. I'll lure it somewhere where it'll pin me down and Kim will fire."

"Danny…" He hears Sam say.

"I trust her Sam." Danny said seriously. "Please trust her too."

Sam looked concerned before looking to Tucker and Ron.

They, plus Rufus, nodded with a smile.

She sighed.

"Alright."

"If this goes well… I'll see you later."

He takes the Fenton Phone off.

He looks back at Kim, who smiles and nods as she holds the bazooka ready.

He walks to her and the two hug.

"You better be okay!" She says. "I'm actually looking forward to going out with you."

He smiles at her.

With one nod, he turns and flies up.

Kim took one breath, hoping silently for his survival.

* * *

Vlad sees Danny flying towards the creature. He's confused as Skulker and Fright Knight are with him.

"What is he doing?" Skulker asked.

"He's a fool!" The Fright Knight said.

"Daniel isn't that self-destructive!" Vlad stated. "Unless…" He looked to the building Kim was on, and saw what she was holding.

He realized what they were doing.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Drakken and Shego see Danny fly.

"What's he doing?" Shego asked. "He's gonna end up in that thing's belly."

Drakken looked to where he came from and saw his nemesis with a large blaster.

"Didn't they mention a bazooka and another dimension?" He asked. "Some kind of portal weapon?"

Shego figured it out quickly.

"They're gonna lure that thing into a trap!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Drakken said.

* * *

The Terakon saw Danny coming in. It glared at him.

Danny's flight reminded it of someone… but it didn't know who.

Danny fired one ghost blast at its head, irritating it.

"Hey! Jerkasaurus Rex!" The Terakon seemed to respond when it snarled at him. "Come on! I'm still here!"

With a roar, the Terakon flew at Danny. Danny turned back and started flying back to Kim.

Kim readies the bazooka.

"Okay…" It powers up. "It's now or never."

"I fear… NEVER!"

Vlad's voice called out as a blast near her feet knocks Kim down.

She looks up and sees Danny's three foes above her.

"Plasmius?!" She sits up. "Seriously? Why are you so eager to stop us?!"

"Because that's MY Terakon monster!" He yelled. "I will not let you interfere!"

"That thing is out of your control!" She called him out. "Go back to being jealous of Danny's dad for marrying a woman who never liked you!"

Vlad's scowl became bitterer for hearing that.

"You know… I was gonna spare you. I was going to make Maddie my queen and take over the world, which would make Danny my heir. I would have given you to him, I figure a union of you two would make powerful grandchildren…" He admitted.

"Okay… first off, you're a disgusting misogynist!" She shouted. "Second, they'd still be Jack Fenton's grandkids, not yours!"

Vlad's glare intensified.

"He's just going to have to move on." His fists were glowing. "You were to be my head warrior with the Rage Peal and later who I'd use with Daniel in my future… but now you will DIE!"

"Not by you, Dorkula!"

Shego called out as she fired her green energy at him, knocking him away.

Skulker and the Fright Knight turned and readied for battle, until Drakken fires from a cannon that shocked them.

"No one is getting rid of that monster! We're taking control over it!"

"Seriously Drakken?!" Kim shouted. "Don't you have to go whine about how Professor Dementor is more respected than you while whining about how I'm all that but you think I'm not?"

Drakken gritted his teeth. "I yelled that _you_ think you're all that but you're not!" He took out a collar, similar to the one he put on the creature. "And Dementor is going to have to compete with _me_ after this!"

The beast roars, alerting everyone that Danny was coming with it following him.

Danny saw what was going on, and was annoyed.

"SERIOUSLY?! CAN YOU ALL TRY TO KILL US LATER?!"

Danny landed on the rooftop, firing his ghost ray at Shego.

She fired her blasts at Danny, putting them at a draw.

However, the Terakon's presences forces Danny to fly away as it lands where he was.

"Perfect…" Drakken said with a smile. "Let's get this thing on!"

He hands the collar to Shego, who runs at the creature, which jumps up and flies around the building, snarling at the people on it.

"Come on!" Shego yells. "Get here and where this stupid thing!" Danny took advantage of her distraction by freezing her from the waist down. "WHAT?!"

Danny smiled.

"Sorry Shego, you're gonna have to-"

"DON'T SAY CHILL!" She snapped.

Danny smiled smugly.

"Chill…"

She growled in anger.

"Oh snap…" Drakken said.

"Oh snap indeed." Vlad said as he got up.

The Terakon saw this and landed between everyone.

The impact causes Vlad and Drakken to fall.

It saw Shego and readied its fire breath.

"Aw crud…" She muttered.

However, his heroism kicking in, Danny ran into Shego and used intangibility to phase her through the ice. The two landed safely out of the way of the flames, which melted the ice.

Shego quickly noticed the 14 year old on top of her and quickly pushed him off.

"Uh-uh! You're too young!" She shouted. Her fists glow again "Here, let me at least say thanks for the save!"

"Seriously?!" He asked.

The Terakon breathes out its nostrils, alerting the two.

"Okay… maybe I can wait." She says.

She instead fires at the Terakon, not really doing anything by annoying it.

It fires again, forcing her to jump out of the way.

Kim took advantage and grabbed the bazooka.

However, Skulker pulled it out of her arms thanks to intangibility. He aims it at her.

"Why not get a first-hand view of the Ghost Zone?" He suggested.

Kim then jumps over the metallic menace. This distracted him enough for Kim to sweep kick him off his feet.

"OOF!"

Kim then forced his face open, revealing the tiny ghost inside.

"This is where you go away." She says.

She grabs the tiny true form of Skulker and throws him like a baseball, sending him several yard away.

The Fright Knight pulls out his Soul Shredder.

"You will pay, girl!" He shouted.

Kim managed to avoid his sword and grab him by the head. She flipped him on his back. The impact causes his sword to fall out of his hand.

Seeing it, she had an idea.

She grabbed the sword and ran to the Terakon.

"Here goes everything!"

The Terakon noticed this.

She swings the blade.

It doesn't penetrate its skin. It only make a TING sound like it was hitting a metal wall.

This causes her to gasp.

"Ha!" Vlad shouted. "My beast fears nothing! You will all die!"

Hearing this causes the Terakon to look at Vlad, and be annoyed. It swung its tail at him.

Vlad only now noticed this.

"Oh dear…"

He's hit with enough force that he goes through the buildings nearby while at a 60 degree angle.

Kim drops the sword.

Seeing it, Fright Knight grabs it. However, seeing the Terakon causes him to panic.

"He's all yours!" He flies away.

Drakken and Shego bored the hovercraft once more.

"Let's just watch this monster win." Drakken suggested. "Kim Possible is going to die anyway, may as well let it do it for us."

"I'm game." Shego admitted.

Seeing them, Danny fires a ghost ray at the hovercraft, causing one of the rockets to blow a fuse and send them hurling downward.

**"DANNY PHANTOM! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!"**

Danny actually smirked.

However, he regains his serious look when he fires at the Terakon once more.

Turning around, it glared at the boy.

"Come on!" He shouted. "Come get me!"

He flew down and the Terakon followed him.

Kim saw the bazooka and grabbed it.

Danny landed on the street below, the Terakon lands as well, glaring at him.

Danny stands confidently.

"So, here we are… I can tell you're smarter than you're letting people think you are." Danny said. "Then I should warn you… you won't win."

The Terakon only stares at him, one eye wider as if looking at him in suspicion.

"I don't know what Vlad had planned for you, or what's going through your head… but this is where it ends." He then creates a duplicate.

"Come on!" The two shout.

The Terakon reaches out and slashes both of them.

Both doubles use their strength to hold it back. However, they end up on their knees.

"I forgot… when I duplicate, I'm weaker…"

Danny looked up and saw Kim, holding the bazooka and aiming down.

She gave a thumbs up, showing it's ready.

Smiling, both Phantoms let go and return to once, flying back and smiling.

"It's over, beastie!" He looked up at Kim with a smile. "Let him have it!"

"Die…"

That sound caught his attention.

A voice.

A deep voice.

Turning his head, he saw the Terakon for a brief second before it happened.

Kim pulled the trigger and fired.

It hit.

A portal appeared before it, pulling the screaming monster in.

It gave Danny one last glare before it's sucked in.

The portal closes.

It was gone, now in the Ghost Zone.

It was over.

Danny stared, curious of what he just heard far more than anything else. Still, it sunk in… it's gone. He let a breath go and floated up to Kim.

Kim took steps back so Danny can land in front of her. It took them a moment, but they smiled and high fived.

Vlad floated in, weakened by the injuries. He sees the Terakon gone, realizing the kids one.

"No…" He growled, but he clutched his side, the pain too much. "This isn't over…" He flew off.

Drakken's hovercraft floated up, sounding like a car breaking down.

"Let's get out of here!"

They craft took Drakken and Shego away, slowly.

Danny and Kim looked around, relieved it was over.

A car pulled up to the building, one that belonged to Jazz. She and Monique came out and saw the two on top.

The Fenton Blimp arrived as well.

All of the teens met up on the rooftop.

Danny got hugs from his sister and best friends.

Kim hugged both of her best friends and got Rufus hugging her arm, happy to see her alive.

Everyone looked out at the damaged city.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Global Justice is convincing the Guys in White and other people to help bring some repairs." Kim said.

"That's good to hear." Danny said.

"Yeah. Can't wait for like 1/10th of the city that thing destroyed to go back to normal." Tucker said.

"At least there no known lives lost." Jazz said. "Other than some bulls it ate… but I'm just glad we're all still alive."

Sam looked to Jazz, feeling upset.

"Um… Jazz?"

Jazz holds a hand up.

"You saved a whole bunch of people with the blimp, so we're good." She said with a smile.

Sam let a breath go, relieved.

Everyone looks out at the city.

Kim's eyes darted to Danny and smiled.

"Well, I have a promise to keep. Let's go out tomorrow."

Everyone else looked at her.

"Go out?" Monique asks.

"Go where?" Tucker asks.

Kim and Danny looked back and smiled.

"Danny's been trying to convince me to go out with him, and I promised if he lived then I'd go out with him. So, I'm going on a date with him tomorrow."

Everyone was silent… for a second.

"**WHAT?!"**

Everyone but Jazz was shocked by this. She turned away and smiled.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, the Terakon found itself floating aimlessly. Looking around, it flew until it saw a familiar structure. Familiar to it at least.

Pariah's castle.

It landed in front and sat down, staring. A memory of the castle appeared in its head, though the castle looked different. It didn't have the scar-like section on the eye-like feature. It remembered it looking blue as well. It glared and sat there… remembering.

* * *

**The battle is over... but we're, at best, halfway done.**

**You're all probably wondering... what is it remembering?**

**This will play a role later.**

**As for Drakken and Shego, their interference is going to be of importance to Vlad.**

**But tomorrow for Danny and Kim is purely them getting some relief from fighting the monster dragon.**

**Danny's FINALLY getting a proper date with her.**

**But there are still villains out there and the Terakon is alive...**

**Clearly, we're not done.**


	27. Chapter 27: Their First Date

**_Chapter 27: Their First Date_**

It was Sunday, most of Amity Park was being repaired since early morning.

The battle ended near midnight, and the repairs began at 4 in the morning. Thanks to her connections and convincing Dr. Director to keep an eye on Mayor Masters, many people were working to complete restoring Amity Park to how it was before the incident.

However, one teenage boy in this city is eager for this day more than anyone else.

Since Monday, he became smitten with a young lady 2 years older than him named Kim Possible. Thanks to all of the heroics he's done, she's agreed to go out with him. He was ecstatic, though the joy of it didn't hit him until he came home.

His parents were brought back earlier than expected, they were unaware GJ, due its interest in Danny's Phantom being an ally, used their tech to help heal them quicker. The only drawback was that they had to avoid their ghost hunting for a few days. It bothered them, but they agreed to hold it off for the sake of their kids.

His friends, and Kim's friends, were shocked at the idea of the two going out.

Sam's distaste for it was obvious to everyone but Danny. Tucker was jealous that he got a date with a cheerleader who was older and hotter than anyone at their school. Ron was baffled that a Freshman somehow got a Junior in high school, something that never happens due to the rules. Monique was questioning how Kim could agree to this, since this never happens in Middleton.

Jazz was the only one who liked what was going on.

It was 10 am, Danny had finished his breakfast, brushed his teeth, showered and got into clean clothes.

At 10:15, he went downstairs and saw her waiting for him.

Kimberly Ann Possible, the girl he's been smitten with since Monday. She still wore her green with capri jeans and white shoes. He couldn't really think of anything else on her, outside of her mission outfit, that suit her.

He arrived, a smile on his face.

"I see you were waiting for me."

"I was." She smiled back.

"Oh, Jack!" Both teens looked back to see his parents, still in bandages, coming to see their son going off on his date. "Look!" Danny blushed at his parents embarrassing him in front of Kim again.

"Have a good time, you two!" Jack said with a smile.

Danny opened the door, trying to avoid eye contact as Kim waved innocently at them.

Both teens stepped out, standing at the bottom of the stoop.

"So, where to?" Kim asked.

"I had a few ideas…" Danny said. "Most of them difficult now since the city is either being repaired or in shock that a rampaging dragon almost destroyed it last night." He said.

"Wanna just walk around the town for now?" Kim suggested.

After thinking, Danny nodded.

Both of them walk to the left of the house, heading downtown.

Unbeknownst to them, two humans and a naked mole rat were watching from the window.

"It's weird… isn't it?" Ron asked.

"That Kim, who is 16, is dating a boy at 14? Yeah… kind of." Monique responded.

"Yeah!" Rufus went.

"But… we're not gonna follow them, are we?" Monique asked.

"Nah…" Rufus goes.

"No way…" Ron goes.

They then run out the door and start walking in the direction the two went.

Meanwhile, after Danny and Kim cross the street, Sam and Tucker are around the corner, watching via binoculars.

"Sam, this is wrong." Tucker said.

"Shut it!" She said.

"But Kim helped save the town!" He pointed out.

"I don't trust her…" Sam said.

"You don't trust _any_ girl Danny likes." Tucker muttered. Sam slaps him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up and let's follow them."

* * *

Through the park, Danny and Kim saw the trucks carrying materials needed to help repair the buildings from the rampage.

"So… where do you think that thing is now?" Kim asked.

"Somewhere in the Ghost Zone." Danny answered as he walked to a drinking fountain.

"No, I mean _where_ in this Ghost Zone." Kim clarified.

Danny stopped his drink and spoke to Kim.

"I'm not sure I really want to know, Kim. There are portals it could enter, but most of them are too small. For all we know, that thing is probably drifting aimlessly until it starves to death."

"Sounds morbid, but it's probably for the best." She thought out loud.

As they speak, they don't know two people in particular are watching them from behind a few trees several yards away from their hearing distance.

"Who is that?" Drakken said. "He looks oddly familiar."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Shego asked. "I think they're on a date."

"Ha!" Drakken said. "Even the buffoon seems more likely than this… kid. But that doesn't matter."

"I don't know, Doctor D." Shego said as she strokes her chin. "Give this kid a few years, like 10, and he looks like he'd be a stud."

Drakken looked at Shego oddly for that suggestion.

"I'm not even going to ask why you'd suggest that."

She glared.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that, I'm just making an observation."

Drakken rolled his eyes before a smile hit his face.

"Let's follow them. This might be a great chance to get some payback… although it's probably best we call in some friends." He pulls out a phone and dials a number. "Hello?"

As he was one the phone, a robotic bug on a tree stared at them, Danny and Kim from the air.

From his lab, Vlad stared angrily at the two on the screen.

"Well… at least the computers are fixed so that I can spy." He said, his glare not leaving him.

The holographic Maddie appeared nearby.

"What would you like to do, Vlad darling?"

"Keep an eye on these two… I have a bone to pick with them."

* * *

Danny and Kim kept up their walking through the park when they hear a voice they despise.

"Hey, Fenturd!"

Both of them groan. They turn around to see Dash, walking up to them with his smug look.

"What is it, Dash?" Danny asked.

"Get lost!" He said as he got between Danny and Kim. "I'm here for her." He smiled. "Hey babe, whatcha doin with this loser?"

Kim glared at him.

"First off, I will never see you as anything more than an annoying jerk. Second, we're on a date right now."

Dash just stared before bursting in laughter.

"Ha-ha! Hilarious! You've got a sense of humor!" Dash slapped his own knee. This got Danny and Kim's dirty glares to intensify. "But no! Seriously. Why are you with him?"

"I wasn't kidding… Danny was nice and mature, so he earned a date with me." Kim said.

Dash's smile drops, becoming a glare.

"Okay, what's with you?!" He yelled. "I'm star quarterback! I'm the kind of guy you should grovel to!"

"_So_ not a stereotype." She said scornfully to him. "I happen to like a person for who they are, not what. Also, Danny is actually a fun guy to hang out with. I don't care what his social status is, my best friend is a bigger social misfit than him. Dash Baxter, this is your last chance, leave us alone, or else."

Dash got angry and puffed his chest out.

"Or else what?!"

In one second, Dash found himself falling into the fountain after Kim grabbed his by the collar and tossed him.

Nearby people saw this and laughed at his expense.

Getting out, he growled in anger.

However, Kim gave a brief glare at him. This gave him the idea and he quickly cowered and ran out of the fountain, away from her.

Danny smiled at Kim for this. She noticed and smiled back.

"Any idea what time it is?" She asks.

Danny looked at his phone. "It's… 11:30."

"I'm hungry…" Kim said.

"Nasty Burger?" He asked.

Kim smiled.

"Sure, I'm heading home tonight, so I want one more meal from there. You're buying, right?"

Danny nodded.

They walked in that direction.

As the were walking, Sam and Tucker peaked out of the bushes.

"See, she hates Dash, that's a good thing." Tucker tried to reason in his whisper.

"Even Paulina hates it when Dash hits on her, it's like her only redeeming factor." She said. "Let's go!"

On the other side, Ron, Rufus and Monique were hiding behind some trees.

"Wow, that guy was a jerk!" Ron said. "I'm glad Kim gave him a piece of her mind."

"Yeah… I bet Danny wishes Kim could stay." Monique says. "Should we keep following? This seems wrong."

Ron looks down and feels guilty.

"You're right."

Rufus looks guilty too, when he sees something in the bushes that caught his attention. He chrips and points, getting Ron's attention.

In those bushes, Sam and Tucker peak out at where Danny and Kim went and step out to follow them.

Ron and Monique walk towards them, blocking their path.

"Sam. Tucker." Monique said in a tone meant to scold the younger high schoolers.

"Ron." Sam said, in an annoyed tone.

"Monique!" Tucker said in a flirtatious tone, annoying her.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron asked.

"We're…" Sam tries to think of something. "Trying to find… cats! For the… animal shelter."

Monique didn't look fooled.

"I'm pretty sure Danny and Kim aren't cats."

"What?" Sam asked, trying to sound shocked. "What gives you the idea we're following those two?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam." Ron said, shaking his head. "Jealousy is a bad thing."

Sam growled.

"I am not JEALOUS!" She said, clenching her hands to tightly that the binoculars broke. "I'm just making sure Danny's not in trouble."

"I can vouge for Kim." Ron said. "She's not gonna steal your boyfriend."

"Danny's not my boyfriend!" Sam snapped.

"Oh… _jealousy_." Monique said, sounding interested in this.

"Shut up!" Sam said.

"Sam, why not let Danny decide if he likes someone else? Someone less…. Grumpy?" Monique suggested.

"Yeah, grumpy." Ron said.

"Grumpy." Rufus agreed.

Sam glared at the two older teens.

"I AM NOT GRUMPY!"

She lashes out at them.

* * *

Danny and Kim resume their walk.

"So, what will you do about Vlad after this?" Kim asked.

"I guess he'll try another insidious plot. I hear there's a dragon in New York, maybe he'll try and send that thing after me?" He quipped.

Kim chuckled when she noticed people running past them.

Both look back and see people crowding several feet behind them.

Kim stopped a young woman to speak.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked.

"From what my friend says on the phone, some teens are fighting." She said before leaving.

Danny and Kim looked to each other and looked back. They then saw park security arrive and nod that the crisis has been dealt with.

"Glad we didn't need to get involved." Kim said.

"At least it's no one we know." Danny remarked.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, it was Sam, Tucker, Ron and Monique, who are all being scolded by the officer for Sam's outburst.

* * *

The two finally arrive at Nasty Burger.

They make their orders and find a table.

"I'm actually gonna miss this place." Kim said.

"Do you miss Bueno Nacho?" Danny asked.

"A little." She admitted. "Though the food here _is_ better."

* * *

As the four teens leave the park, Ron froze up and had a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"He's been acting like this for days." Monique said, worried.

"Does he need a doctor?" Sam asked, looking at the older boy like he'd pass out.

Monique puts a hand on his back.

"Y'all head home, I'll stick with him."

"Okay." Sam said as she and Tucker walked away.

"We're going to find them, aren't we?" Tucker asked in a tone that showed he really wanted to leave.

"Absolutely!" Sam said with a serious look.

"M-Monique." Ron said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think… Kim is eating somewhere since it's lunch time."

"Why is that important?"

"Because this town…" He got serious. "Has no Bueno Nacho."

* * *

Danny and Kim got their orders.

They ate while they spoke.

"Really?" Danny asked. "He still can't figure out Tara liked him all those years?"

Kim shook her head. "It's kind of silly, really."

They both laughed.

"Despite it all, Ron's my best friend. He's braver than he gives himself credit for. It's why he's my sidekick." Kim admitted.

"He did help my friends out last night, and he's your best friend, so he's cool in my book." Danny admitted.

Kim smiled at this, seeing him saying something nice about Ron.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" He asked.

Kim's smile dropped.

"Well, Tucker is… nice." She really stretched that last word. "Sam is… something." She says.

"Don't take it too personally." He said. "She once followed me when I went on a date with a girl she doesn't like."

Kim did a double take.

"What?!" Danny nodded. "And… you're still friends?"

Danny sighed.

"I know she means well… at least she thinks she does, but we don't say anything because we know her too well."

Kim shook her head.

_This girl's jealousy… wow._

"Have you ever followed her on a date?"

Danny looked guilty.

"There was this guy, named Gregor.. or apparently that wasn't even his real name. She liked him and I thought he was a spy for the Guys in White. Sam got angry for spying on her."

"That… sounds hypocritical." She pointed out.

"Yeah… she didn't really apologize either." Danny said, sounding hurt. "But she's been my best friend since we were younger, I don't exactly have a legion of friends at school." He defended.

Kim looked sad at Danny before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I said anything I shouldn't have."

Danny smiled.

"It's cool. You didn't mean to."

Kim smiled.

_This boy is nice, probably nicer than he should be. That's why I agreed to this date. Plus, he's heroic and kind of cute. I think… maybe I like him._

Danny blushed as Kim looked a bit too long. This causes her to react by letting go and resume eating.

As she ate, she saw something to her right through the window, something that she didn't like.

Danny saw something in the doorway behind Kim, something that upset him.

"I'll be right back." They both said at the same time as they got up.

* * *

Kim stormed out of the restaurant and walked to the street, where Sam and Tucker are.

She had her fists at her hips, looking annoyed with them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Oh… hey Kim!" Tucker said, trying to look and sound innocent. "We were just-"

"Nothing!" Sam said. "We're doing nothing!"

"So… spying on people is nothing?" Kim said. "You are aware, since I'm a crime fighter, I could bring you to the police?'

Sam began to look concerned.

"R-really?" Kim nodded. "But it's for a good reason!"

"Jealousy is never a good reason." Kim told her. "I can tell you like Danny." Sam is about to say something, but Kim holds a finger up. "Don't bother, I can tell. Don't you think Danny should decide who he dates or not? I'm not trying to steal him… I'm still not sure what my thoughts on him are yet, but I know it's nothing bad. He's a great guy, but you can't just act like this. He told me about how you were spying on him, and how he spied on you with Gregor…"

Sam growled.

"I told him never to-"

Her yelling is cut short when Kim spoke up.

"Why would you snap at him for something he did out of concern while you get away with it because you were jealous?" Kim pointed out.

Sam was about to answer… but found due to Kim's obvious distaste for actions and the fact that Kim is clearly stronger and a better fighter than her, she found she can't say anything.

"Sam, I get you care about him, but you can't do stuff like this." Kim said. "I'm only going to ask once: don't spy on us. I get you're jealous, but after last night, why do you think I'm in any way a bad person?"

Sam looked to Kim before sighing.

"Okay…"

Kim nodded and walked back.

Sam looked down, feeling upset with herself.

"Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Let's go…" Sam said.

They walk away.

* * *

At the same time this happened, Danny walked to where he saw, Ron and Monique peeking in from the front door.

He opens.

"Can I help you guys?"

Ron looked at the sign with disgust.

"What kind of place called Nasty has this many people?"

"Yeah… bleh!" Rufus goes.

"At least the name makes sense compared to a place whose name translated means nacho good, considering how Spanish works." Danny said.

Ron glared at him.

"Ron." Monique went before speaking friendly to Danny. "We're just wondering… how did you get Kim to go out with you?"

Danny smiled and shrugged.

"I just was myself."

Monique looked at this boy and smiled.

Ron reluctantly dropped his glare.

They nodded.

This boy is younger, but he clearly has a good head on his shoulders. They can see why Kim has given him a chance. Seeing him in action and risking his life last night against a monster he was barely a threat against definitely painted him in a good light.

"So… has Kim said anything about this place… comparing it to… Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh! Uh…" Danny remembered everything she said. He didn't want to get Ron upset, so he lied. "She likes this place… almost as much."

Ron looked at him, seemingly unconvinced, but he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was being paranoid."

Ron got up and gave Danny a friendly fist bump.

"Take care, dude."

"Yeah!" Rufus said happily.

Danny nodded and closed the door.

Kim's friends walk away.

"So, you're okay with this?" Monique asked Ron.

"Yeah…" Ron said. "He's a good kid, so KP should be fine."

He said with a smile. Though he can't help but question why he had this odd feeling. He knew Danny was a good kid, but why was he sad to see him with Kim?

* * *

Danny and Kim returned to their seats.

"Sorry! I-"

The spoke at the same time.

They then laughed.

They spoke to each other more, ordering shakes to pass the time.

Kim found Danny to be a great person. She didn't really care for his age anymore. She started seeing more of the elements that made her grow fond of him. He was funny, nice, caring and heroic. He was also a surprisingly laidback person when not dealing with villains. In some ways and more, he really was a younger, more mature version of Ron. Somehow, that made her smile.

Danny noticed the smile.

"Something funny?" He asked.

"Oh!" Kim realizes she was staring at him. "Oh, no, I was ju-just… thinking about how… I'll miss…" She thought of something quickly. "This place!"

"Nasty Burger?" Danny asked.

"Amity Park." She clarified. "It's kooky, sure, but I met a great family who love and support each other. Evil mayor who is secretly an evil supervillain not withstanding… I like this place and the people in it."

"Any specific people?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

Kim shrugged. "Someone who, despite his age, is definitely someone I regard as a good friend and great hero."

"I'm hurt… Great? You mean _super._"

They both laugh at this.

Then they look at each other, smiling.

They thought of doing something, and decided to forget that they're in public. They leaned in.

**CRASH!**

Moneky Fist came in through the window, alerting the other diners as they got up and ran.

The door blew a hole and out came someone Danny didn't recognize, a golfer in a kilt. Kim knew this man as Duff Killigan.

Then, from the other side of the restaurant came a hole blowing in, and in comes Drakken and Shego on their hovercraft.

Now, only Danny and Kim remained as even the staff left.

"Hello, Kim Possible!" Drakken greeted.

Before she could get up, Monkey Fist came in and grabbed Danny around the neck.

Shego then came in, pointing her finger at Danny's head.

"Make one more, Princess, and your boyfriend…" Her finger began to glow green. "Gets less cute with a missing eye."

"Actually!" Danny called out, unafraid after dealing with these villains as Danny Phantom. "It's our first date, I'm kind of hoping for a second someday… so calling me her boyfriend is super premature."

"Silence Boy!" Drakken shouted. He then shouted at Kim. "You costed me a super monster last night!"

"You mean I stopped that thing's rampage while you were interfering because you thought you could control it?"

"Well, tell me where it is, or this is the last date he will ever go on." Drakken shouted as he looked to Danny. He's then puzzled by Danny's attitude. "Why is he not afraid?"

"That's a good question." Monkey Fist said.

"Hey, kid!" Shego said. "My finger is glowing! I can cause potential death here."

Danny just stared at them, unafraid. He's too used to these guys.

_These guys are idiots… well, Shego's hot, I'll give her that._

Then Monkey Fist spoke again. "Come to think of it… he looks _familiar_."

Drakke and Shego looked closer at Danny.

"Yes, he does sort of seem similar." Drakken said.

Danny's eyes widen.

_These idiots are actually observant?!_

"I dun see any resemblance to anyone!" Killigan shouted.

"And you are?" Danny asked.

"Duff Killigan, world's deadliest golfer." Kim said, before shooting an apologetic look at Danny. "I'm sorry, Danny, these guys are my usual villains. This is not how dates are supposed to go."

"It's cool." He said. "Not your fault the circus is in town."

The villains look to him, confused by that insult.

"Circus?" Kim asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah." He points to Drakken. "We got the clown…" Drakken grits his teeth. "The fire tosser." He gestured to Shego, who looked indifferent. He then pointed to Monkey Fist. "The performing ape." Monkey Fist snarled. Danny pointed to Killigan. "And the bearded lady."

The rest, even Kim, snickered at that crack at the now angry Killigan.

"I'M NOT A LADY, LADDIE! I'M WEARING A KILT!"

Shego laughed the hardest.

"That's… that's funny. I'll give you that. So, why am I fire tosser?"

"Because of the fire thing from your hand?"

"So, not because I'm hot?" She asked.

Danny shrugged.

"I never confirmed nor denied that."

"Well, sorry kid, you're too young, but I-"

Her smile dropped.

She remembered a similar thing she said last night, to another boy named Danny. She then looked closer the boy and gritted her teeth.

She rose her arm, readying her powers.

"YOU!"

Kim tried to get up, by Killigan took his club and used it to hold Kim back.

Danny's eyes widen. He had no other option now.

He went intangible, through Monkey Fist's arms and through the divider between them and the other seat.

This caused everyone but Kim and Shego to look in shock.

"What?!" Drakken shouted.

"How in the world?!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"What in blue blazes?!" Killigan shouted.

They look and see Danny, on the other side, getting up.

"How?!" Drakken shouted. "How?!"

"He's Danny Phantom!" Shego exclaimed. "I'm right, aren't I Princess?!"

"Uh… umm…" Kim tries to think of something.

Danny sighed.

"Well, no point now… Going Ghost!"

"Going where?" Drakken asked.

Danny morphed, right in front of the villains. He took a fighting stance.

"He_ is_ Danny Phantom!" Monkey Fist shouted.

Kim grabbed the club in front of her, using it to toss Killigan into Shego and Monkey Fist. She then flipped until reaching Danny and stood ready for battle.

"Sorry about this." She said to him.

"It's cool, we can handle this… I think."

Monkey Fist, Shego, Killigan and Drakken, though armed with a blaster from his vehicle, ready.

"I got Shego and Monkey Fist, you take the other two." Kim said.

"Sounds good to me!"

The battle occurred. Shego and Monkey Fist use their fighting prowess on Kim, while Drakken fires blasts at Danny and Killigan drops a golf ball then swings to launch it at Danny, who catches.

Danny laughs. "You fight with golf balls?" He hears a beeping sound. Looking, he saw a light blinking and he recognized what's happening. "Uh oh…" Thinking fast, Danny three the golf ball out the opening Drakken and Shego made. It exploded. "That was close…"

"Not as close as this!" Drakken fired at Danny.

Danny used his powers to dodge them with speed. He fires an icy blast that froze the weapon, forcing Drakken to let it go.

Killigan attempted another gold ball bomb, but Danny thought fast and fired at the golf ball as it's hit, exploding it and creating smoke.

This smoke filled up the entire room, causing everyone to cough.

Danny thought quickly and saw Kim, using his intangibility to get out through the roof.

Once the smoke cleared, the villains looked around.

"Where'd they go?!" Monkey Fist demanded to know.

To respond, Danny phased into the building, allowing Kim to kick the monkey man down.

Killigan ran at her with a club. But Danny descended quickly and, with a light punch to the face, knocked the golfer out.

Shego ran to the two teens, slashing her glowing hands.

The two of them step back to avoid and, together, threw one punch from each into her face, knocking her out.

Drakken, the last standing, got to his knees.

"I surrender…"

"So." Danny says to Kim. "What do we do? They know my identity."

"They don't know your real name…" Kim said. "I guess we can try memory loss tech, I think GJ was working on something like that.

In that exact moment, a figure breaks through the ceiling, landing near Danny and Kim.

It's Vlad Plasmius, who glares at them.

"Plamius!" Danny shouted, his hands glowing.

Kim has her hands up, ready for more.

However…

"I'll deal with you two later." This caught the two heroes off guard. Vlad turned and saw Drakken and a now conscious Shego. He flew up to them and grabbed them by the arms. "_You_ two, however, I'll deal with now." He turned and saw the weakened Monkey Fist and Kiligan. "Your little friends can come too."

He then created two duplicates, who flew and grabbed the two men from behind. All three of him and their prisoners fly off.

Danny and Kim looked up, a bit surprised at this.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"I guess Vlad's not happy with Drakken and Shego getting involved last night."

They looked to each other and shrug.

"Well, if we're lucky, they'll be too afraid to come back to town and won't bother you anymore." Kim said.

"I hope so." Danny said. "So… what do you want to do now?"

Kim thought.

"We got until 6… wanna just walk around town?"

* * *

Danny Fenton and Kim Possible walked through the streets, getting away before anyone came to see the wreckage.

They would hear music.

They found a street band, playing jazz music.

They saw a bunch of people enjoying it, even dancing a bit.

Danny and Kim bopped their heads to the tune and Kim had an idea.

She gave Danny her hand.

Realizing what she's suggesting, Danny gave his hand to her.

They decide to try their hand at dancing.

Their dancing caught the attention of some people, many like what they see.

Danny noticed some guys giving him a thumbs up, congratulating him on dating this attractive girl.

He ignored them and only focus on Kim.

Once the song was finished, they heard an applaud for the band, but didn't look up. They just kept looking at each other, smiling.

"Not bad for a socially awkward freshman." Kim admitted.

"You're not so bad yourself for a cheerleader." Danny responded.

They both laughed and kept going.

It would now be about an hour before 6.

"Well, you wanna finish now?" Danny asked.

"It's getting late and I want to get to the train on time, so yeah." Kim said.

"You're taking a train?" Danny asked.

"It was easier, and the conductor owes me a favor." She said.

"I see… Let's head back for your stuff."

Danny and Kim start heading to his house. Along the way, Kim took his hand.

This causes him to look at it and blush at her.

"Well, figure you'd like to know what it feels like… because you'll probably have to wait a while for that second date." She said with a smile.

Danny smiled back.

_A second date… awesome._

* * *

They made it back, a cab arrived to take Kim, Ron and Monique home.

"Well… it was a real pleasure being your hosts for the week." Maddie said. "Take care, Kimberly!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Kim said as she shook her hand, then shook Jack's.

"You and your friends take care." Jack said. He looked to Ron, getting mad. "And you owe me a tub of Rocky Road ice cream!"

Monique rolled her eyes at Ron.

"You had to eat it, didn't you?"

Ron shrugged. "Rufus and I were hungry and we can't go out during a dragon attack!"

Kim shook her head as she looked to Jazz and Danny.

"You take care, who knows what that creep tries next." Kim refers to Vlad.

"We will." Jazz says.

Kim and Jazz hug.

"Miss you guys." Kim said.

"Us too… one more than the rest." Jazz said with a smile and her eyes rolling to her brother.

Danny and Km hugged.

"Take care, Danny." Kim whispered.

"You too, Kim." He said.

The Middleton teens go to their cab, waving goodbye at the Fentons as they take off.

The Fentons wave back as the cab leaves their sight.

Jack and Maddie return to their lab as Danny is left standing, looking where Kim went.

Jazz put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a strong feeling you'll see her again."

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

"I mean, she is famous, you're famous, or rather Danny Phantom is famous, so chances are-"

Danny realized something.

"Wait! Famous…" He smiled.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"I just remembered something…"

* * *

The train left at 6:30, the three took their seats.

After 30 minutes, Ron got hungry and head to the dining cart. Monique, also getting hungry, followed him.

Kim was left alone, sitting at her seat. She tilted her head back, ready to get some rest.

"Hey."

She sat up quickly, seeing Danny Fenton sitting in front of her.

Kim chuckled. "It's you. I thought Vlad wanted some last-minute payback."

"Sorry to disappoint." He said with a smile. "I just forgot to give you this." He pulls out a photograph. He hands it to Kim, it's a photo of Danny Phantom with his signature on it. "Your buddy Wade wanted an autograph, so I figured he'd be asking you if you got it."

Kim smiled. "Thanks." She put it away. "This was a fun adventure we've had, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He leans forward. "If you guys ever need help, like, ghostly help, I'll be there for you."

Kim leans in. "Me too… I mean, not necessarily _ghostly_ help. If someone like Drakken or Shego make an appearance in Amity Park again, hit us up on my website."

Danny smiled and nodded.

"You bet Kim… I guess this is it for…" He looks around, making sure no one else could see or hear him. "Being kissing buddies."

Kim winced. "Oh yeah, I realize, in retrospect, that was a terrible idea…"

Danny laughed.

"So, I guess I'll be heading out." Danny said as he got up.

Kim held out a hand to stop him, making him sit back down.

"One more for the road?" She asked with a smile.

Smiling back, Danny nodded.

They then leaned in to each other and kissed.

It started with the lips, then it began to deepen. They both got up and held onto each other. They stood there for about 10 seconds before the kiss ends.

The step away from each other and exchange smiles before Danny morphed in front of her and used intangibility to phase out the ceiling, though not become waving goodbye.

Kim stood there, smiling at where he left.

"Bye, Danny."

Out of the train, Danny Phantom floated there, watching the train, and the girl he fell for this week, heading to Middleton. He smiled as he looked back at his time with Kim.

"Bye, Kim."

He flew back to Amity Park.

Both teens had one week of working with each other. Danny had fallen hard for this girl of 2 years his senior, who combined an attractive exterior with a good heart and cool martial arts prowess. Kim met a boy 2 years younger than her who thought she was the coolest. She was flattered to think someone could fawn over her even after she demonstrated her marital arts skills. It helps he's a hero in his own right. She liked that this guy dedicated his powers to helping people out and was ready to risk his own safety to stop a powerful monster. Danny more than earned her respect, friendship and, secretly, her admiration. She figures when 4 years pass, she would be the one to ask him out unless one of them was in a relationship.

Yes, their week together… was over.

* * *

**And so our story ends... halfway.**

**Now we begin the second half of what we're calling "The Terakon Saga".**

**It's still out there, and I have plans for it and what it will bring.**

**The villains aren't done and next time, new alliances will be formed.**

**If there are any Danny Phantom and Kim Possible villains (pre-season 4) you wanna see, lemme know. I'm currently brainstorming on Freakshow and Lydia being involved.**

**Next time... the villains unite!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Faction

_**Chapter 28: The Faction**_

Drakken woke up in a cell, the same cell the Terakon was in. Looking around, he saw Shego waking up as well. With Killigan and Monkey Fist awakening soon, they all get up and look around.

"Where are we?" Monkey Fist asks, annoyed.

"A cage, apparently." Drakken pointed out.

"He means where the cage is supposed be." Shego snapped.

"Some kind of lab?" Killigan asked.

"Welcome, lady and gentlemen." Looking to a figure in the shadows, the villains see him step out with an odd smile.

"Wait… aren't you the mayor of this town?" Drakken asked.

"I am…" His smile drops, showing a look of anger. "And I would like to share my thoughts with you on what you've done." He morphs in front of them.

A collective gasp from the four come out.

"Another one!" Killigan shouted with his arm pointing at Vlad.

"Indeed… unlike Danny Phantom, I am no hero. I am the future ruler of the world, Vlad Plasmius!"

"The mayor of this town is a supervillain?!" Shego asked

"It's always the politicians…" Drakken muttered.

"And this politician would like to ask you… WHY DID YOU INTERFERE IN MY PLANS WITH THE TERAKON?!" Vlad now shouted.

"Terakon?" Shego asked.

"He must mean that dragon monster…" Drakken said. "Well, I Doctor Drakken, want to take over the world…"

"_I_ am using that thing to take over the world!" Vlad's fists began to glow. "Now, I'll destroy you!"

"Plasmius!" Skulker flew in to the room, holding a device in his hand. "My scanner failed to find the Terakon!"

Vlad groaned.

"I'm busy! And I told you to find it!" Vlad snapped.

"You're searching for the creature?" Drakken asked.

"No… I'm ordering a pizza… OF COURSE I AM!" Vlad shouted.

"I can help with that!" Drakken asked.

Shego looked surprised.

"Uh… Doctor D?" She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure we get out of this alive." He whispered back. He then walked to the edge of the cage. "Now… you need help finding your beast?"

"And how would you be of assistance?" Vlad asked, unconvinced.

"I happen to know a thing or two about machines… I could fix it for you in exchange for our freedom."

"_Could_ is the important word." Shego snarked.

Drakken shot a glare in her direction.

Vlad looked unconvinced, but shrugged.

"Fine… I'm low on patience anyway, so anything works."

He hands the scanner to Drakken.

Within a few minutes Drakken modified the device, giving it to Vlad.

Turning it on, it began beeping.

"See? I did it." Drakken said proudly.

"No, you didn't… Vlad said with an annoyed look. "It should only beep when the creature is near. This thing say it's in Amity Park, around the museum."

Drakken shrugged. "Maybe it's there?"

Vlad glared.

"Well… let's go find out." His glare became more vicious. "And if you're wrong… I'll fry you on the spot!" This causes Drakken to look a bit concerned. Vlad looked at Skulker. "Get the Fright Knight!"

* * *

In minutes, at night when the museum is closed, the seven villains arrive in the dinosaur exhibit.

Drakken, holding the gadget, guides to the pedestals with dinosaur teeth and claws on exhibit.

"Well…" Vlad said. "No Terakon…" Vlad grabs Drakken by the collar and lifted him up. "Guess what I'm doing next?!"

As Vlad readied his fist.

"WAIT!" The Fright Knight shouted as he walked to one of the exhibits. Using intangibility, he pulled a claw out. "This is no dinosaur fossil…" He sniffed it. "This is a _Terakon_ fossil!"

"What?!" Both Drakken and Vlad asked out loud.

Skulker took the claw and, much to the disgust of Shego and Monkey Fist nearby, licks it.

"It's true! This is not a dinosaur at all."

"And you know how it tastes becau- NO!" Shego shouted. "Do not answer my question!"

"So…" Vlad lets go of Drakken. "There's _another_ one?!" Vlad smiles. "I can make another one?!"

"Make it?" Drakken asked.

"Terakons went extinct before human civilization was a thing." Fright Knight answered. "Plasmius cloned it."

Drakken smiled and got up.

"You know… I happen to be an expert in cloning." He said in a bragging tone. "I can do it in hours."

Vlad looked skeptical. "Really?"

"It's true…" Shego said disdainfully. "I have a strict no cloning clause in my contract. He can't clone me."

Vlad walked up to Drakken.

"So... Drakken, was it?" Vlad said, sounding friendly now. "Can you… clone me a Terakon?"

"Well… the DNA is very old… but I think we can make do. It'll take longer, like a week. But why stop with _one_ Terakon?" He asked. "If we found one fossil, maybe we can find more?"

Vlad scratched his chin and smiled maliciously.

"An army of these beasts? That's… BRILLIANT!"

Vlad laughed maniacally. Soon, Drakken did the same.

As they did, the other villains just stared in surprise and mild annoyance at the two.

* * *

As they left the museum with the fossil, the two villainous groups return to Vlad's mansion.

"So… for now, resume your usual plots. As we look for the Terakon that's already out, I will look for the means to find the Terakon fossils around the world." Vlad said.

"Fine with us." Drakken said. "Let me know when you find more fossils…"

Both Drakken and Vlad shake hands, with seemingly friendly smiles before they part and Drakken left with the rest of Kim's bad guys.

The Fright Knight whispers into Vlad's ear.

"Are you sure it is wise to trust them?"

"I don't." Vlad whispered back. "Once this blue buffoon helps us create an army, I'll destroy him and his comrades… except maybe Shego… she's rather attractive." He admitted.

"That's a relief…" The Fright Knight realizes his words sounded odd to Vlad. "That… I know what the plan is!" He defends himself, not wanting his attraction to Shego clear.

Shego whispers to Drakken's ear as they're outside the mansion.

"Doc, you sure it's a good idea to trust this guy?"

"Relax Shego, we'll work with Plasmius and, once the Terakon army is ready, we'll turn against and seize control from him."

"Hmm…" Shego scratches her chin. "So, villainous team-up that ends with us stealing an army of super monsters?" She smiles. "A smart idea…"

* * *

It would be weeks later, days before Valentine's Day, when Amity Park penitentiary got an unusual visitor.

In this prison is Frederick Issac Showenhower, also known as Freakshow.

He's been in prison for a long time… and now he's getting a visitor who is able to pull strings for him.

That person, is the mayor of Amity Park.

"What are you doing here?" The anemic ringmaster asked with annoyance.

"Well, first I wish to say I admire your work. Especially your failed attempts to get rid of Danny Phantom."

Freakshow looked suspicious by that.

"Why does that interest you?"

Vlad looked to the security cameras before smiling.

In that moment, the prison went into lockdown.

"W-What's going on?" Freakshow is terrified, but even moreso when Vlad morphed in front of him. "Ah! Y-You're half ghost too?!"

"Ah! So you know Daniel's secret."

"Well, yeah… he forgot to erase my memory." Freakshow said. "What do you want?!" His fear gone, replaced with annoyance.

"I am here to recruit you, Freakshow. I know about your knowledge on ghostly artifacts, and believe your research can help us find some fossils."

"You want to find dinosaurs?"

"Not dinosaurs… Terakons."

Freakshow gasped. "The Terakons were real?!"

"I cloned one… and it's somewhere in the Ghost Zone right now… and I think you can help us make more. In return, I'll set you free. I even found your precious Lydia."

Freakshow smiled.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

In days, Vlad used his connections and his powers to make the prison transfer Freakshow out. During the truck ride, his vultures rescue the ringmaster.

At Vlad's Mansion, Freakshow finds himself in Vlad's lab, seeing a familiar female figure ready to greet him.

"Lydia!" He said, happy as he and his female accomplice hug.

"Now…" Vlad said in ghost form, walking in. "I need your help with this." He pulls out what looks like a stone compass. "We found this from your train."

"Ah, the Blood Compass." Freakshow walks to it. "My family used it track down non-human creatures."

"Well, thanks to a new associate of mine, we can find Terakon fossils. We have a fresh sample of Terakon DNA. Think you can use it to find us more of them? Since we're not Showenhowers, we can't use it."

"Well… I suppose it's a try." Freakshow takes the compass. "I just need Terakon DNA." Vlad hands him a vial of the Terakon's drool. Freakshow puts the compass near it. "Now… find us anything with DNA similar to this throughout the world.

In that instant, the needle started spinning before a flash of light appears from it, showing a map of the world before showing a series of dots on specific locations.

"What's going on?!" Vlad demanded to know.

"It looks like there are several fossils on Earth…"

"Maddie Program! Take a photo!"

The holographic Maddie appeared and took out a camera and took a picture of the map.

"I have it, dearest."

The map disappeared.

"What were those dots?" Vlad asked.

"Likely the location of fossils." Freakshow said.

"How many dots were there?"

"I lost count around… 40."

"40? Hmm…" Vlad smiled. "At least 40. That should be enough."

* * *

In a few days later, Vlad contacted Doctor Drakken and his usual associates.

They met in Vlad's laboratory once again.

"So, Plasmius, did you find more?" Drakken asks.

"Indeed… we-"

"WOO!"

Along with the usual villains, Drakken also brought his rowdy cousin, Motor Ed, along.

"Why did you bring him?!" Shego snapped.

Motor Ed had an obvious crush on her… she'd rather crush his spine.

"My mother thinks I can still "reform" him…" Drakken said with air quotes.

"Your mother?" Skulker asks.

"She doesn't know he's a supervillain, she thinks he's a radio talk show host." Shego said.

"ANYWAY!" Vlad called out. "Thanks to the newest member of our group, Freakshow, we have at least 40 known locations of Terakon fossils! Once he find and locate enough… we will have our army." Vlad said with an insidious smile.

"YEAH!" Motor Ed cheered, annoying everyone else. "Go Team- wait… what's the group called anyway?"

Everyone suddenly looked at him, surprised.

"Is it really that important?" Vlad asked, the only one not paying any attention to the idea.

"CHA POINTY HAIRED DUDE!" Motor Ed called out. "Can't be a rocking crew without a name! Seriously!"

Vlad groaned. "Fine… Team Plasmius! Now-"

"Hold it!" Drakken shouted. "Why do you get to name the group?!"

"YEAH!" Most of the villains agreed.

"This was _my_ idea!" Vlad said.

"Thank to my fixing your device! We may as well call us Team Drakken!"

"No!" Freakshow shouted. "I already have a group! Circus Gothica!"

"We are not calling ourselves a circus!" Monkey Fist snapped. "We may as well be the Monkeys of Wrath!"

"We are not monkeys!" Skulker shouted. "We should choose a name that shows how dangerous we are like…" He gave a sinister grin. "The Predators!" Everyone winced in horror at that suggestion, Skulker looked surprised by this. "What?" He asked defensively.

"You realize we're joining up to deal with teenagers… right?" Shego asked.

"Yeah? So- Oh!" The realization hit him and Skulker looked grossed out by that idea. "I see…"

"Yeah, we're evil, but that name may be too much for any of us given the idea it would bring…" Freakshow added.

"Then… the Hunters!" Skulker suggests.

Suddenly, several of them start suggesting more villain group names.

"Team Stop!" Shego suggests.

"Knights of Evil!" Fright Knight calls out.

"The Grease Pit!" Motor Ed shouted.

"The High Swing!" Killigan shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Vlad shouted, getting everyone's attention. "This is a waste of time! Let's just call ourselves The Faction! None of us can agree to a name, so let's just use something simple and to the point!"

Everyone looks around, no one spoke up.

"I… guess that works?" Freakshow says.

"I mean… we _are_ a faction." Drakken said.

"So… can we just do our evil plan now?" Shego asks.

"Finally! Someone brings this up." Vlad says. "We're going to pair up in groups. But before we do so, Shego and Skulker are going to recover a certain someone for me. Thanks to Freakshow, I have found someone who has been eluding me for too long." Vlad has a sinister smile on his face. "If you find anyone who you think would work for our group, feel free to invite them. Now, we all in agreement?"

"Wait!" Shego brought up. "Shouldn't we invite Professor Dementor?"

"NO!" Drakken called out.

"No indeed!" Vlad called out as well. "We have enough people wanting to rule the world in this group!" He clears his throat. "Now… are we all ready?" Everyone got up, ready for their plan. "On three… One… Two… THREE!"

Everyone shouted something different.

"To Victory!" by Vlad. "Find the fossils!" Drakken shouted. "To the hunt!" Skulker said. "Let's do this!" Shego went. "ROCK ON!" Motor Ed screamed. "Destroy those whelps!" The Fright Knight declared. "Let's go!" Killigan went. "We will be victorious!" Monkey Fist went. "Away we go!" Freakshow shouted.

Everyone looked around, realizing they shouted something else.

Freakshow is the only one to say anything.

"We could have planned that better…"

* * *

**We're not done yet!**

**Now the villains are teaming up. They're out to make more monstrous dragons, a whole army for world domination.**

**Now, suggest what villains (Pre-season 4 for KP) you want to see join The Faction. I'll try and add them.**

**Who was Vlad talking about? Someone I've been wanting to add for a LONG time.**

**Now, what's gonna happen next?**

**Find out!**


	29. Chapter 29: Phantoms in Middleton

_**Chapter 29: Phantoms in Middleton**_

It's been weeks since he last saw her, and she's still on his mind. Kim Possible, the coolest and hottest girl he's ever known.

Danny can't help it, she was just so cool. And this weekend is Valentine's Day. He thought about paying her a visit, but knew it'd be too soon. For all he knew, she had plans. Plus, how would he explain his going to Middleton, a town he's never been to, to his parents out of the blue? Surely, they'd suspect something.

He wasn't even paying attention to what Sam was talking about.

"That's what we should do this weekend!" Sam said. "Horror movie marathon."

"Come on, Sam!" Tucker whined. "It's Valentine's Day this weekend. I should be out finding a date."

"Oh please, Tuck." Sam said scornfully. "It's just a day for the common people spend their money on ridiculous overpriced sweets and flowers."

Danny didn't pay any attention to either of them, even as they cross the street. Danny only thought of Kim.

* * *

It would be Valentine's this weekend. Usually, Kim just did her own thing since Ron never really paid much attention to this day. There was someone who was on her mind, someone younger but definitely a great guy. Still, she had no idea how she'd make time to see him, they live too far away. Plus, it's not like Middleton has any ghosts.

As she walked home from school alone, since Ron wanted to go to Bueno Nacho and she wasn't hungry. It was then she heard something.

"Hey!" A little girl called out.

Kim stopped in her tracks, looking around.

"Hello?" She called out. "Someone call for me?"

"Over here!" Kim heard the voice call out from behind a car she walked past earlier. "I need your help."

Kim walked over to the car, and what she saw caused her to gasp.

* * *

Danny came home, it was Friday. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day. As he laid on his bed, he heard a beep on his computer. It was his e-mail. He went to answer it when he saw who it was from. He smiled at the name.

"Kim?"

He immediately sat down and read it.

_Danny, I hope this isn't an inconvenience, but is there a chance you could come to Middleton tomorrow? I'll send you the directions to meet me._

Danny smiled. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Maybe she missed him and wanted to see him again. He decided to respond. He spoke what he texted.

"Sure thing, Kim. Any reason?"

Danny say back, smiling that he's going to see Kim soon. That is until he saw her response in seconds.

_This._

What followed was a picture.

A picture of Danielle in human form, looking tired and afraid.

He almost got out of his chair when he saw it. The picture of Danielle, in human form, with very dirty looking clothes.

The sight of it caused his feelings of romantic attraction to be replaced with an big brotherly concern for the little girl he sees.

He didn't hesitate to type what came next.

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

* * *

Danny went to Jazz's room, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. I need help." Danny said.

Jazz opened the door, and noticed he didn't look too well.

"What's wrong?"

"Kim sent me a message and needs my help." He said.

Jazz looked around to ensure their parents weren't listening.

"Ghostly help?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Sam and Tucker, but can you cover for me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure thing, little brother." Jazz said with a small smile.

Danny nodded and walked back to his room.

He hasn't told Jazz about Danielle, mostly because he's not sure how she'd react. How you react if some sociopathic fruitloop cloned your little brother and one of them is a little girl? He asked Sam and Tucker to tell no one, not even Jazz, at least until he's sure he could tell her. Right now, he's going to ask them to cover for him, though he'll leave news about Danielle out of it. The less likely Jazz found out, the better. He felt it only best to let her know if Danielle herself is okay with it.

* * *

That morning, he flew as fast as he could to Middleton. He found himself at a high school. This was Middleton High, where Kim said she went. Danny saw Kim at the front of the school, waiting for him. He ran up to her. He noticed she's now wearing a pink top with green pants, like her usual attire has been recolored, like a palette swap in a video game.

"Kim!" Danny shouted, this caught her attention. "I'm here."

Kim turned to him and sighed with relief. "You came."

Danny looked around and saw she was alone.

"Danielle?"

"So you _do_ know her…" She looked to the door. "He's here."

Using intangibility, the 12-year old girl walked through.

The two sort-of-siblings stared at each other before they ran to each other. Danny got on his knees so that they could hug.

"You came…" She said, sounding relieved.

"Of course, that's what family's for." He said. He stopped the hug to look her in the eye. "What happened?"

"I'm being hunted…" She said. "Somehow, Vlad found a way to find me…" She said, looking concerned as she darted her eyes from left to right. "He sent his ghost Skulker and some green lady after me! They attacked me last night and I had to hide in a train to get away."

Danny didn't like the look of fear on her. He got up and got serious.

"Skulker and a green lady?" He asked.

"Someone with black hair, and she wasn't a ghost."

"That sounds like Shego." Kim said.

"Why would she be working with Skulker?" He asked.

"Who knows, I guess she and Drakken made a deal so Vlad would spare them." She suggests.

Regardless of the reason, Danny looked to his clone.

"Don't worry, Danielle. I'll protect you."

"Be careful, that lady hit me with an energy that hurt a lot when I was a ghost." She said with worry.

"She hurt you?" He asked, sounding upset.

When Danielle nodded, he clenched his fists and looked away. He wanted to find these two and make sure they know she's off limits.

"So… I take it this is the clone?" Kim asked.

"You told her about me?" Danielle asked.

"Sorry, it kind of came out when we were talking." Danny said. "But don't worry, Kim hates Vlad too."

"And I'll keep you safe too." She said, smiling at Danielle.

Danielle smiled back before she made a certain comment to Danny.

"Your girlfriend is cool."

This causes both teens to do a double take.

"Whoa! No!" Kim said.

"Kim's not my girlfriend!" Danny said, blushing hard.

"Really?" Danielle asked, looking surprised. "There's footage of you two fighting ghosts and some kind of dino-dragon thing on the news."

"You saw that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I was like 50 miles out of Amity Park." She said. "There was a television store with the news report on it."

"So, what do we do now?" Kim asked.

"We should find someplace for her to stay for now…" Danny suggested.

Kim thought before a smile hit her face.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

As they followed her down the street, the two so-called-cousins talked to each other.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked. "I thought you had places to go?"

"I… lied." Danielle said. Danny just stared at her, surprised to hear that. "Danny, I'm not even a year old, I have the body of a little girl, and I only actually know two people and one of them is a supervillain who wants to melt me." She looked down, saddened. "Where in the world could I go?"

Hearing this, Kim looked back at the two and felt nothing but sympathy for this little girl.

* * *

This was Kim's house. It was a very nice looking home and Danny was somewhat giddy to be here. Kim's back was turned as she led them to her room, though Danielle noticed this and smiled at him.

They came to her room, which was once the attic.

"Here we are." She said. "This is a perfect place for her to stay as long as she's in human form."

"Alright, you stay here and I'll look for Shego and Skulker." Danny said as he turned around and headed back to the stairway.

"What do you mean you'll look for them? This is _my_ town." Kim pointed out.

Danny sighed and turned around.

"Kim, you're a better fighter than me and because you know this place better, you'll know a better place to go in case something happens." Danny said.

Danielle looked at the two and a smile hit her.

"Or, since you both beat that dragon thing, you could both go together?" She suggests. "I'll stay in human form so that they don't find me."

"No way." Danny said. "I'm not risking it, Danielle."

Kim thought and smiled.

"She might have a point, we beat them before." She said.

Danny looked away. "I guess we did." He sighed and nodded. "Fine."

The two teens walked to the stairway. Danny looked back and saw Danielle grin and give him a thumbs up. He looked confused before he shook his head and smirked at realizing what she's doing.

* * *

Danny and Kim walked throughout the town.

"So, where do we start?" Danny asked.

"Based on my luck, we just wander around and the bad guys will find us." Kim said. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I guess." He said.

Here he was, with Kim, the girl of his dreams, and he's too focused on protecting Danielle to enjoy it.

They arrived at the mall, where they were on their way to the food court.

"Well… look who has a date on Valentine's Day."

Kim groaned at the sound of that voice, one that Danny did not recognize. Turning to the direction it came from, he saw her for the first time.

A brunette with a tan skintone and green eyes. On her was a purple dress with sleeved and a belt. She looked like a taller Paulina, and much more attractive looking if he had to admit.

"Hello… Bonnie." Kim said, annoyed.

Danny remembered Kim mentioning, although more complaining about, this girl.

"So, you're_ so_ desperate for a date, you asked out a 12-year old?" Bonnie said mockingly.

"I'm 14." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Was I talking to you?" Bonnie said, irritated with his voice.

"You were talking_ about_ me and I was in the right to speak up."

"Whatever!" Bonnie said, sticking hand at Danny. She lowered it to resume mocking Kim. "So, gonna buy for your date? Maybe from the kid's menu?"

"This isn't a date, Bonnie. Danny and I are just hanging out while his family's in town."

Danny nodded.

That isn't a lie, technically.

"Pssh… sure. I bet your "world saving" gives plenty of room for dates anyway." She used air quotes for the world saving bit.

Danny got annoyed.

"Why are you using air quotes? It's not Kim isn't saving people's live or anything."

"Why are you talking?" She snapped. "Unlike her, I have a life."

"One that's being wasted, apparently." He snarked.

Kim snickered at that.

Bonnie gasp, unbelieving that this younger guy is mocking her.

"I'm a cheerleader!" She snapped.

"Yeah, I bet you'd look good in a cheerleader outfit, but you're still wasting our time with your attitude."

She turned red and snarled at Danny before turning around and storming away.

Kim looked at Danny and smiled.

"I don't know what many who could make Bonnie Rockwaller that upset." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice one."

Danny nodded and headed to a stand for his order.

* * *

Two figures arrive in Middleton via a hovercraft and the other's ghostly ability of fight.

"According to clown guy's compass thing, she should be here." Shego said.

"Strange…" Skulker said as he looked at the image he was sent. "Freakshow's picture suggests two specific locations. Perhaps Danny Phantom is here?"

"So, what do we do?" Shego asks, looking eager to do something.

"We split up. I'll take the one furthest from us. There's a fossil in this city anyway."

* * *

Danny got his Chinese food as he spoke with Kim.

"So, you two were bonded to each other all that time?" He asked.

"I admit, I got to know Bonnie better… but not to the point where I'll overlook her attitude."

They both chuckled as Danny finished.

"Anyway, I better find something for Danielle. She's a pretty hungry girl and…" His happy tone is replaced with concern. "Living on the streets doesn't exactly suggests all day buffets."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder, giving a warm smile.

"She'll be fine."

Danny smiled back.

"I just wish she could live with my and my family, someplace she'd be safe." Danny said, sounding down. "But I haven't told Jazz about her."

Kim got up and offered a hand to Danny.

"Why don't we find something she'd like to eat?" She suggests. "Maybe we can walk around together while we're here."

Danny smiled and took her hand. "Okay."

"It is Valentine's Day, after all." Kim said.

He gave a small laugh. "I was wondering if you remembered…" He gets up. "I guess we could-"

A crash of glass occurs. The two see Shego, firing blindly around.

"Okay, little girl!" She shouted. "Come on out!"

Danny clenches his fist.

"I'm gonna go change…" He said as he ran off to the nearest bathroom.

Kim knew what he was up to and decided to keep Shego busy as she ran to her.

"Shego! Why are you here?!" She took a fighting stance.

"Sorry, Kimmie. Drakken's new business partner wants his little girl back!" Shego said as her hands began to glow.

"She is not his little girl!" Danny shouted as he flew up from the floor through intangibility and uppercuts Shego.

Getting up, Shego holds her chin to soothe away the pain before getting up.

"You?! Why are you here?! This is none of your business!" She said, angry to see him.

"You mess with my family, it becomes my business!" Danny snapped.

He fired his ghost ray at her, though she responded with a blast from her hands that counters.

"Fun fact, Spooky! Turns out my powers came from absorbing ectoranium, which is an anti-ghost element. So that means I can hurt you real bad." She said with a sadistic smirk.

She's too distracted to notice Kim run in and kick her in the gut. Shego got up and the two started trading blows that the other block. However, Danny isn't patient and flies and tackles Shego into a bench.

He stands above her.

"Leave Danielle alone!" He snapped.

"Don't worry…" She said with a smile. "Skulker's probably on his way to nab her right now."

Hearing this, Danny turned and flew out through the ceiling without even bothering to go intangible.

* * *

At the Possible household, Danielle remained laying on Kim's bed with a smile.

"I'm sure by this point, the two are probably turning their patrolling into a date." Her ghost sense goes off. Her smile drops. "Uh oh…"

Skulker phases into Kim's room from above.

"Uh oh indeed, Ghost Girl." He said with an evil grin. "Now, it's time for you to come home to Daddy."

"He's not my father!" She barked before running off the bed and heading to the stairway.

Unfortunately, Skulker grabs her by the back of her sweater and lifts her up.

In that instant, Danny flew in and punched Skulker with enough force to release her and hit the floor.

"Stay away from my cousin!" He demanded.

"Don't worry!" Skulker said as he got up. "I'm still planning on adding _your_ head to my trophy room!" He fired a blast from his wrist gun that sent Danny into the wall.

As Skulker got up, Danielle morphed and used intangibility to tackle Skulker out of the room and Kim's house and onto the street.

Kim, who ran from the mall, saw Danielle shooting her blasts at Skulker.

She ran into the house, making it to a weakened Danny, who she ran to and helped up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…" He said weakly. "I gotta help her…"

He flew out her window to aid his cousin.

Kim looked to her closet and, quickly, got her mission gear.

Danny joined his cousin, seeing her firing an onslaught of blasts at Skulker, who braced himself.

However, she's hit by a blast that causes her to fall and cry out in pain.

Danny ran to her and helped her up, seeing who fired that blast a few feet away. It was Shego.

"We got a job you metalhead moron!" She shouted at Skulker.

"I got the fossil! Where were you?!" He shouted back.

"Fossil?" Danny asked out loud, curious what they mean.

He doesn't have time to think as Skulker pulled out what looked like a bazooka.

"Let's just take the girl and Phantom!" Skulker shouted as he fired at the ground between them and the Phantoms, creating a portal.

He then fires a net from his wrist, wrapping around the two. He flew to them and carried them into the portal. However, Kim ran in and tried to pull the net out of his grasp.

"Let them go!" She demanded.

"No chance, human!" Skulker responded.

"Here's my suggestion!" Shego shouted as she ran in and grabbed Kim by the arms and threw her into the portal. "You're coming with us, Princess!"

Once Kim was thrown in, Skulker and Shego take the two Phantoms into the portal.

* * *

Once they were on the other side, Danny saw where they were. Outside the Ghost King's castle.

"Uh oh…" He said.

"Guys?" Kim said, getting up and looking around. She gasps at what she sees. "Where am I?"

"This is the Ghost Zone, human!" Skulker said. "You will join these two as we deliver you to Plasmius!"

"You're both working for Vlad?!" Danny asked.

"For now…" Shego muttered.

"Let's get them to Plasmius." Skulker said.

Danny didn't agree with this and morphed back to human form, allowing him through the net. Then, he morphs back and fires a blast in Skulker's back.. This causes Skulker to let go of the net, setting Danielle free.

"Whoa!" Kim shouted. "How?!"

"In the Ghost Zone, real world stuff can phase through stuff here." He said.

As Skulker got up, both Phantom flew to him and punched him with enough force to send him into the castle.

Shego was ready to attack when Kim punched her and then, grabbing her by the arms, threw her into the castle with Skulker.

The three of them head inside, ready to keep fighting.

Once inside, they see the two run deeper into the castle. They follow suit.

Once they enter the former throne room of the king, everyone stops when they hear something.

A screeching animal sound.

Everyone looks around.

"What was that?!" Shego asked.

"It sounded... familiar…" Skulker said.

As everyone looked around in the dark throne room, something flew in and took Skulker.

It pierced his mechanical chest with its claws.

His pained screams catch everyone's attention.

Shego is hit by something swinging at her, sending her into a wall that she goes through.

This causes concern as the three heroes stand closer together.

"I can't see what it is!" Kim called out.

"I'm on it!"

Danny rose one hand, illuminating the room.

What they saw next startled them. It was something large, reptilian and smiling with its teeth bared.

The Terakon…

* * *

**I had to update this before I resumed anything else.**

**It's still alive. And the Terakon has been up to something. But what?**

**Also, Danielle is here. Yeah, now I can get started and do stuff with her the show should have done and it being the last season with fewer episodes is no excuse!**

**I have an idea of what to do with Bonnie for this story. If anyone wants to hear it, drop me a message.**

**For now, know that next chapter will have more action.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Terakon Lives

_**Chapter 30: The Terakon Lives**_

That night was a battle neither Danny Phantom nor Kim Possible had before or could forget. A beast they've never had encountered before that supposedly went extinct a long time ago. How it's alive, they don't know, they just thought they'd never have to see it again.

They were proven wrong.

It snarled, glaring viciously at them.

"Guys…" Danielle began speaking as she hid behind her cousin's love interest. "Is that the dragon monster?"

"It's called a Terakon." Kim pointed out. "But… I thought it'd die of starvation or something by now."

"So did I…" Danny said as they began taking slow steps back. "I guess we don't know how its metabolism works." He then grabbed both by the arms. "Come on!"

Danny flew as fast as he could out of the castle. The Terakon roared in response and began running after them.

Once they were out, Danny kept flying.

"Where are we going?!" Kim asked.

"The Fenton Ghost Portal!" Danny said. "It's too small for it to go through!"

"We might not get the chance…" Danielle said. "Look!" She pointed to the castle.

There, the Terakon ran out and, once it saw the three, stretched its wings and started flying towards them.

"I really did not miss this thing." Danny groaned.

"Neither did I." Kim groaned with him.

"Can't we fight this thing off?!" Danielle asked. "You did it before and won!"

"Technically… we didn't." Kim said.

"We used my parents' bazooka and sent it here. It's not a ghost, it's an actual monster Vlad somehow gained control of."

"So, we have no idea how to beat this thing!" Kim said.

"Even my ghostly wail can't hurt it." Danny said.

"Wow… we're doomed…" Danielle said.

"STOP!" A familiar male voice called out. Danny stopped as they were surrounded by the Ghost Zone Police. The person who called out, Walker, flies in with his right-hand, Bullet. "Going somewhere, punk?"

"Walker! We don't have time for this!" Danny called out.

"Who is this guy?" Danielle asked as she phased out of Danny's grip to glare at Walker.

"Another one?!" Walker called out. He also noticed Kim. "And you've brought a human here. This is against the rules!"

"_Your_ rules, maybe…" Danny spat.

"Uh, Danny?" Kim said. "We're kind of running for our lives!"

Danny looked back and remembered the Terakon.

"Uh oh…"

It roars as it flies to them.

"What is that thing?!" Walker called out.

"Have fun!" Danny said as he and Danielle fly with Kim in his grasp.

The Terakon fires a blast of fire at the GZPD, sending most of them flying away.

Walker, singed from the blast, yells.

"BLAST THAT THING!"

His goons fired at the Terakon. However, their blasts do little but annoy it. This causes the Terakon to glare at Walker in particular.

"There will be order, my order! My rules!" He declared.

The Terakon quickly squinted its eyes at him, as though he reminded it of something.

"Hurry up!" Bullet shouted. "Take this thing down! Take _it_ down!"

This word causes the Terakon to snarl in rage and fly at Walker and Bullet, smacking them away with its tail and sending them flying into one of their GZPD trucks.

With them knocked out, the GZPD panicked and flew away, afraid to fight back.

It resumes its hunt for Danny Phantom and his friends.

* * *

Danny looked around and saw they were lost.

"This isn't good…" He said.

"Please don't tell me we're lost." Kim asked, now being carried from her armpits than her one wrist.

"Honestly, I was too busy putting distance between us and that thing that I didn't notice where we were going. But I'm sure we can find our way back."

"At least it's not here." Danielle said.

She's proven wrong, a roar can be heard as it is getting louder, as though it's getting closer.

"That's about to change." Kim said, looking concerned.

Danny looked around and saw doors. He smiled.

"Danielle, open one of those doors! Some of them are portal between here and Earth." Danielle nodded and opened one door. "Let's go!"

The three entered and she closed it.

Inside, Danny let Kim go so she could stand.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

They looked at their environment. It looked like the inside of what appears to be a cabin.

"Are we in the woods?" Danielle asked.

Danny walked to the window and saw something familiar. A jungle-like environment in the Ghost Zone. He also saw a familiar skull-like construction outside.

"We're on Skulker's Island." Danny said.

"He has an island?" Kim asked.

"A floating one in the Ghost Zone. We gotta go. Thankfully, we're closer to my family's portal here."

Opening the door, the three ran out, only to stop as they see two familiar figures.

Skulker and Shego.

The two villains returned to his island home to figure out where to find their targets, but not 3 out of 4

"What?! How did you three get here?" Skulker demanded. "And what were you doing in my new cabin?!" He sounded less like a villain and more like a guy who didn't want anyone in his man-cave.

"Who cares?!" Shego snapped. "They're here! Let's get them!"

Skulker shrugged and flew to them.

"We got Skulker! You take Shego!" Danny said as he and Danielle ready themselves.

Kim ran towards Shego, who ran to her.

Both human women throw kicks that intersect and they started throwing punches.

Meanwhile, Skulker flew in and slammed his fist where the two Phantoms were standing. They flew back to avoid the attack.

Once they were far enough, both Phantoms nod to each other and fire their blasts at Skulker. This knocks him away and lands on his back. Getting up, Skulker hold onto his chest.

"Don't even think about it, metal bonehead!" Danielle shouted.

Skulker growls in frustration. "If Plasmius didn't want you brought back, I'd hang both of your pelts on my wall!" He pulled out a blaster. "I'll bring you back, but he never said in one piece!"

He fires at the two of them, but Danny responds with a ghost shield that blocks it. This gives Danielle the chance to fly around and shoot Skulker with a blast that destroys his weapon. With it gone, Danny fired a blast of ice that froze Skulker on the spot.

Both Phantoms smirked and each threw a punch that knocked him out of the ice and onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego continued their hand-to-hand until Shego sweep kicked Kim onto the ground.

"I hope you like this Ghost Zone, Princess. You're about to be a permanent resident!"

Shego readies to strike Kim with her green energy when Danny fired a ghost ray that knocked her away from his crush.

Kim got up and, seeing Danny, smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Shego got up to continue the fight, but is too late to stop Kim from jumping onto her, stomping on Shego's back to keep her down.

Skulker got up to continue the battle, but is stopped when Dani came in and threw a punch in his face, knocking him back down.

"Stay down! Tell Vlad I'm not coming back!" She shouted.

Skulker snarled as he got up and tried to throw a punch at Danielle. However, he's stopped when Danny fired a ghost ray that knocked him away.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted.

Skulker got up and resumed his attack as he tried to throw a punch at the little girl. Danielle doesn't let him, kicking him in the abdomen and sending him flying into one of his trees.

Meanwhile, Shego got up and resumed her fist fight with Kim. However, before she can throw another punch, Danny flew in and grabbed her arm, throwing her into the air.

"Hey, Cuz! Now's the time for payback!" He yelled.

Danielle nodded and flew to Shego, kicking her with enough force to launched her into the ground.

This seemingly did it, knocking her out.

"That felt good." Dani said, standing triumphant over Shego's body.

"I know, right?" Kim said with a smile.

Danny walked in between them, all of them sharing smiles.

Those smiles are short lived as a roar can be heard from a distance.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Danny said as he looked up.

To their horror, the Terakon is flying to them.

It's coming in fast.

"So… we're close to the portal home, right?" Kim asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Yeah… we just need to get out of here." Danny said.

Though weakened, Skulker managed to get on all fours as he looks up.

"Oh no…" Skulker said. He managed to weakly to stand up as he stares. He doesn't notice something fall out of his belt. "I'm in no condition for that thing!"

Danny looked and saw what fell out. It's a bone, some kind of horn.

"Danny?" Dani asked, getting his attention. "We need to get out of here!"

Danny nodded.

"I need to get Plasmius's collar!" Skulker shouted.

As Skulker flew off to his cabin, the three make a break for it. Dani took Kim and flew while Danny grabbed the horn.

They don't manage to get away in time as the Terakon lands in front of them.

With a face full of rage, the Terakon swings its tail at them. Though they manage to dodge, they're clearly in no condition to keep fighting. The Terakon still is, and it starts swiping its claws at them. Danny fired one ice blast that froze a claw solid. This angers it, causing it to breathe its dragon fire on its claw, thawing it.

"We have to get away somehow!" Kim shouted.

"But how?!" Dani asked.

"I have an idea!" Danny said.

With a brief concentration, Danny creates three duplicates.

"Whoa!" Dani said impressed.

"Three of me will keep him distracted, real me goes with you!" The real Danny shouted.

The three duplicates fly at the Terakon as the kids make a break for it. As they try to take on the Terakon, they fire at it. However, the Terakon just walks back a bit before running away and flying away. It makes a U-turn to the escaping kids. The duplicates realize what it's doing and try to stop it by flying up and attacking it with blasts and punches. This finally caught its attention.

It turns around and fires a blast of its red flames at the duplicates, causing them to vanish.

However, this distraction was enough as the Phantoms and Kim fly fast enough to finally see the Fenton Portal.

"We're almost there!" Danny shouts.

The Terakon roars as it flies in on them.

With a nod, Danny and Dani sped up.

The Terakon inhaled, ready to fire again. Thinking fast, Danny turned around and fired an ice blast into its throat. It stopped and seemed to choke on the icy chunk for a bit before the heat in its mouth melted it. It looked to its victims and flew to them again. It tried to fly at them again. Danny and the others kept flying and, within moments, they finally manage to make it.

Dani and Kim go through, but before Danny could, he saw the Terakon glaring at him before it is hit in the neck that wraps a collar around it.

The collar shocks it.

Danny saw Skulker some feet away, activating it.

Danny took advantage of this and went through. Inside the lab, Danny closed the portal. He took a breath and felt some relief. He turned around and saw the two, both out of breath.

"We're out of there." Danny said.

"What now?" Dani asked. "What's gonna happen with that thing?"

"I saw Skulker put a collar on it. I think they plan on using that thing again." Danny said.

"That's not a good thing…" Kim said, sounding worried. "What are they planning?"

"I think…" Danny said as he pulled out the horn Skulker dropped. "It has to do with this."

"What is that?" Kim asks.

"Skulker dropped it. They mentioned something about a fossil and I found this."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Dani asks.

"Once I find out if it's safe, I'll take it to someone who can provide me with info."

"Good to know… for now…" Kim looked around with one hand at her waist. "How do I get home?"

"I can fly you back." Danny said. He looked to Danielle. "Wanna come along?"

"Sure. Mind if I use the bathroom first?" She asked.

Once Danny nodded, she turned human and headed up the stairs.

Looking around to ensure nobody saw her, Danielle headed to the upstairs restroom.

After finishing, she took a moment to look into Jazz's room.

"This is his sister's room…" She said. She looked around and had a strange feeling in her. One that told her that this felt right. That somehow it filled something she yearned for. It made her look a bit sad. "Wish I had a sister… or a brother… or a family." That's when she looked out the window and saw a street vendor giving roses for Valentine's Day. She felt her pocket and remembered all the change she's collected since her last visit to Amity Park.

She smiled at an idea.

* * *

In Vlad's manor, he gets a message on his computer. He answers it.

It's Skulker on screen.

"What is it, Skulker? Did you find Danielle?"

"Better." Skulker moved out of the way, revealing the original Terakon.

Vlad smiled.

"Well… this is good." Vlad smiled. "I'll have a portal opened big enough for it."

Once the call disconnects, Skulker looks to the snarling monster and to Shego, holding the remote in her hands to keep it from attacking.

"So, you're not gonna tell him you lost the fossil?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, with the beast in his command, perhaps he'll be more lenient." Skulker said, looking displeased with her snark.

"Sure thing, metalhead…" She said smugly.

"I can see why that idiot Drakken is the only one willing to employ you." He remarked with annoyance.

* * *

In Middleton, two white-haired figures flew into town. The tallest one carried a redhead in his arms. Reaching her house and phasing into her room, Danny put Kim back on her feet as she turned to look at him and Danielle.

"So, you two heading off?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, I gotta talk to someone who can probably help me." Danny said. He then looked at Danielle. "You should stay with me at FentonWorks. At least there it'll be easier to keep you safe."

Danielle looked away before nodding to Danny.

"So…" Kim started to say.

"So?" Danny asked.

"That was impressive with the clones." She said with her arms crossed and smiling.

"Oh… well…" Danny blushed as he started to rub the back of his head. "Just something I picked up from fighting Vlad."

"Still impressive." Kim admitted.

Dani looks at the two and smiles.

_They totally like each other._

"You know, it is Valentine's day." She added in. "You two should totally kiss or something."

Danny's blush grew brighter.

"That's… not how Valentine's Day actually works." He said.

"Why not?" Kim admitted with her arms crossed.

Danny did a double take.

"R-Really?" He asked with a smile. Dani hands him the rose she bought. "Dani, where did you get this?"

"I bought it before we left." She said with a playful look. "I figured you would need it."

Danny turned red as he gave Kim the rose.

"Uh, here?" He said, sounding unsure.

Kim took it and smiled.

"Thanks. Now, about that kiss?" Kim said. Danny smiled and nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day, superhero."

"Same to you, teen hero." Danny said.

He slowly flew in closer to Kim, both of them taking their time.

Dani smirks and nudges Danny enough to move him in closer.

This causes the kiss to happen quicker. However, both Danny and Kim close their eyes and melt into the kiss before moving away. They smile to each other before Danny and Dani make their leave.

The two Phantoms phase through her wall and Kim leans on her window, watching them go.

Danielle looks back and sees Kim smiling at them, or Danny in particular. She turns to see Danny smiling in joy from kissing Kim.

She smirks at this.

_They totally have a thing. She is so going to be my sis- cousin! Cousin-in-law._

"You know…" Danny spoke up. "For me to make sure you're okay, I may need help." He looked at Dani. "I haven't told my sister about you because I'm not sure how she'd react. Should I tell her?" He asked.

Dani looked away for a bit.

"I want to officially meet her. I saw her room and I-"

She choked up, she looked like she was about to cry.

This causes Danny to fly in front and stop her as he holds onto her shoulder.

"Never mind. We won't do it." He said, not wanting her to cry.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Let's do it." She said. "I want to meet her. _Officially._"

* * *

**Danny and Kim have a new shipper.**

**But now the Terakon is back in Vlad's control.**

**The Faction's plans are just beginning.**

**Also, I like Danielle and feel that she should've totally been given more episodes. Another example of season 3's poor writing.**

**I'm thinking of adding Technus and DNAmy to the Faction. What do you think?**


	31. Chapter 31: Danny's New Sidekick?

**_Chapter 31: Danny's New Sidekick?_**

The Circus Gothica train has been brought out of police impound. Thanks to his ghostly minions, Vlad had it brought to Freakshow at an abandoned train station.

"The fossil I want you to capture will be brought into town via train tomorrow. You will go with Lydia and…" He groaned. "Drakken and his cousin."

Freakshow looked disappointed.

"Can't I just bring Drakken? Motor Ed is an idiot."

"We had to have your train modified, only they know how to use it. You are mostly there as a supervisor." He whispers to Freakshow. "I don't trust those two even though I need Drakken's help."

Freakshow just shrugged.

He looked back to see Drakken and Motor Ed talking to each other.

"So, Ed…" Drakken whispered. "We agree we're just going to work with these maniacs until we get the monsters in our control. Understand?"

"SERIOUSLY! YOU GOTTA GIVE ME PROPS CUZ! SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed shouted.

Drakken groaned and facepalmed.

* * *

It was morning, Sunday and Danny woke up.

He went to the spare bedroom in the FentonWorks Ops Center, where he stored both the odd horn and his guest for safe keeping.

He saw Danielle sleeping soundly on the same bed she was in the night they met, where and Kim once made out on.

He smiled at how peaceful she looks.

He decided to put a hand on her shoulder and shake her a bit to wake her up.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Danielle's eyes began to open. "Want some breakfast?"

Danielle say up and yawned before smiling.

"Absolutely. Do you guys have pancakes?"

Danny smiled and nodded. He then fans the front of his face with his hand.

"We have spare toothbrushes, use one."

As he walked down, he saw his parents heading out to deal with a ghost downtown. He didn't see Jazz around and decided to make pancakes for Danielle. Once finished, he morphed and flew up through the ceiling.

However, he didn't see Jazz come in from the back door, seeing her brother go up. She smiled and decided to head upstairs. However, she saw he wasn't in his room. Curious, she looked upwards and got curious.

"What's he doing up there?"

* * *

Danielle has nearly finished her pancakes, causing Danny to look surprised.

"Wow, you're still inhaling your food like crazy." Danny admitted.

"I haven't had anything this good in weeks!" Danielle said as she stuffed more in her mouth.

Danny smiled and shook his head. He really missed this little girl. He saw some syrup on her face. He picked up a napkin.

"Hang on."

He wiped it off her face as she resumed chewing happily.

He can help but like seeing her at peace.

_I wonder if I had a little sister. Is this how we'd act?_

"Danny?!"

He turned around, hearing a familiar voice. The voice of his big sister.

She walked into view.

"Why are you eating u-"

That's when she saw her for the first time.

Danielle was about to finish her breakfast when she saw Jazz. She dropped her fork in response.

It took seconds of them staring at each other as Danny's eyes darts between his older sister and his younger "cousin".

_This is awkward._

Jazz blinked for a moment, trying to recognize what's happening.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me there's an explanation." Jazz asked. "A homeless girl? Your and Kim's time traveling daughter? A ghost friend with a disguise?"

"What was that?" Danielle asked.

"A homeless girl?" Jazz said.

"After that."

"A ghost friend with a disguise?"

"No, in the middle."

"His and Kim's time traveling daughter?"

Danielle smiled.

"So you recognize they have a thing too!"

"Yes!" Jazz said with a smile before it drops and remembers what's happening. She looks to Danny. "So, who is she?"

Danny's eyes darted left to right, unsure what to say. He slowly got up and cleared his throat.

"So… uh, Jazz…. Remember when I told you Vlad wanted me to be his son?" Danny said.

"Yeah?"

"Well… he got so desperate that… he was willing to… replace me… with a copy."

"A copy? Like a replacement?"

"Like… a… uh-"

"Clone." Danielle said, cutting in.

Danny just stared at her, noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"A clone?" Jazz asked. She then gasped in horror. "HE CLONED YOU?!" Jazz became furious. "THAT FRUITLOOP! HOW DARE HE VIOLATE YOUR DNA?!"

Danielle looked hurt by those words, wincing and looking like she's about to cry.

"Jazz!" Danny snapped. "You're upsetting Danielle!"

Jazz noticed how hurt Danielle was and looked confused.

"Why would she-" She then remembers what he just said and looked at him. "Did you just call her "Danielle"?" Danny nodded. Jazz looked at her again and slowly gasped in realization. "So… she-" Danny nodded before Jazz finished her sentence. "Can she… be like you?"

Danny looked at Danielle, giving her an approving nod. Danielle morphed in front of Jazz, earning a gasp from the older girl before returning to human form.

Slowly, Jazz walked up to Danielle, getting on her knees to get a closer look.

The two looked eye-to-eye before Danielle looked away, feeling ashamed.

After a moment, Jazz finally had a reaction.

It was slow, but a smile formed on her face. Once that Danielle noticed that helped her calm down.

Jazz then wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Danielle's eyes widen. This is the first time someone other Danny has hugged her. It took a moment to register before she returned the hug.

Danny smiled, seeing this.

* * *

In the kitchen, Danielle got a drink of juice as Jazz say with her, admiring the little girl's presence.

"You know, I always wanted a little sister." Jazz said.

"Well, Danny didn't know how you'd react, that's why he never said anything." Danielle admitted.

"I understand why." Jazz put her hand on Danielle's head. "You look so much like him when he was little. I'm not surprised your name is Danielle. It was our great-grandma's name from our mom's side. It's what our parents were gonna name him if he was a girl."

Danielle looked down, feeling unsure about this.

"So… you're not… mad to see me?"

"You didn't ask to be born like that." Jazz said. "Besides, you're too adorable for me to have any negative feelings towards." She gave a small smile that helps Danielle feel better.

Danny smiled from the doorway, seeing Jazz get along with Danielle.

"So, can you keep an eye on her for a bit?" He holds up the horn he got from Skulker. "I need to ask a friend for info on this thing."

"Sure thing." Jazz said with a smile.

Danny nodded and headed to the basement. Once there, he transformed and flew into the portal.

* * *

Kim thought about Danny and Danielle from last night. She hoped that his clone would be accepted by his sister. She was a sweet girl from what she's seen. If anyone can keep that "cheesehead" away, it's Danny. That's when she remembered the rose on her desk. She picked it off and went back to laying on her bed.

She smiled.

"We kissed again."

_Why did I agree to that so quickly? I admit he's not a bad kisser, but where that even come from? Sure, I went emotion crazy for Ron thanks to that weird chip thing, but that technology at work. Why did I suddenly decide I wanted to kiss Danny again? We finished the "kissing buddies" thing._

She sniffed the rose.

"At least it's a nice rose."

"Kimmie!" Her mother called out as she walked up the stairs. "Ron's here!"

"Coming." She answers as she got up.

"Oh, nice rose." Ann said. "Who gave it to you?"

Kim looked at the rose and smiled.

"Someone I _might_ be interested in. Might."

* * *

Danny made it, he's in the Far Frozen. There, he saw Frostbite and his people in their village.

"Frostbite!" Danny called out.

The leader of these yetis looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Great One. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"I need your help." Danny showed the horn. "In the human world, Skulker stole this from a museum. Vlad Plasmius hired him to do it. Why? I don't know. Is there a chance you and your tribe can figure out what animal this came from?"

Frostbite take the fossil.

"We will do what we can, Great One. It will likely take time though. Come back in hours."

Danny nodded and flew off.

He made it back to FentonWorks when he walked up the stairs. That's when he heard giggling. Once he came up and followed the sound to the living room, he saw Jazz and Danielle sitting on the couch as she showed the younger girl photos from an album.

"_That's_ Danny?!" Danielle said, laughing. "Not his most flattering Halloween?"

"Nope." Jazz said with a big smile.

Danny would be upset about Jazz sharing embarrassing photos, but he's too busy being happy they're getting along.

"Having fun?" He spoke up, finally letting them now of his presence.

They both smiled and waved at him.

"How'd it go, little brother?" Jazz asked.

"Looks like I'll find out hours later." Danny sat between the girls. "So, what do you two want to do?"

Danielle took the TV remote.

"Well, I haven't spent more than an hour in a house in a long time, so I'm cool with just staying here for now."

She turns on the TV.

Jazz whispered to Danny's ear.

"What do we do when Mom and Dad come back?"

"We'll cross that bridge when he get to it."

"We interrupt this broadcast to give you this special report!" The voice of Tiffany Snow spoke up. This got the three's attention. "We go live with Lance Thunder!"

It cuts to him in a helicopter.

"Tiffany! I'm here to report that Frederick Issak Showenhower, aka Freakshow, is hijacking a train, aided by a ghost and two odd people. A blue man and some mechanic with muscles."

Danny recognized the blue man.

"That's Doctor Drakken!" He got up. "What's he doing with Freakshow?"

"Why are they attacking a train?" Jazz asked.

"Guess I'll find out. I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed.

Just as he's about to go, Danielle got up and morphed.

"I wanna come!" She said.

Danny was about to object, when Jazz spoke up.

"Take her." She smiled. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, right?"

Danny looked at the two before he smiled and shrugged.

"Come on then, Dani."

"Dani?" Jazz asked.

"With one "n" and an "I"." She said.

The two Phantoms flew and phased through the walls.

Jazz smiled.

"Huh, I tried to be his sidekick… maybe she'd do a better job."

* * *

As the Circus Gothica train was behind the more modern one. Motor Ed and Drakken walked out carrying boxes that Lydia carried to their locomotive.

"Why are we even taking more of this junk?!" Motor Ed asks.

"So people won't think we're just taking one thing." Drakken answered.

"Let's go!" Freakshow shouted. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we avoid-"

"Hey! Freakshow!" A false friendly voice called out.

He groaned. "Danny Phantom."

He turned around and saw not just Danny Phantom, but a smaller girl looking like him.

"Meet Dani Phantom. With an "I" and one "N"." He gestured to her.

"Hi." Dani waved innocently.

"THERE'S TWO OF YOU NOW?!" He shouted. "Nope! Uh-uh! No way!" He waved his arms before pointing at them. "Lydia!"

His ghostly ally created a few smaller ghosts from her tattoos for backup. However, both Phantom blast the smaller ghosts quickly and then fire one shared blast at Lydia, knocking her out of the air and onto the ground, causing them to leave her behind.

"So, care to surrender now?" Danny asked.

"You!" Drakken called out.

"What are you doing here, Drakken?" Danny asked before giving a mocking smile. "Finally got tired of losing to a cheerleader?"

Drakken grumbled before Motor Ed dropped the box he was carrying.

"Don't talk down to my cousin!" He shouted.

"Don't yell at _my_ cousin!" Dani yelled back.

"Don't worry, Dani." He said as he landed in front of them. "These guys can't fight ghosts."

Motor Ed then proves Danny wrong, punching the boy into the front of Freakshow's train. Looking up in shock, Danny saw the larger man wearing Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets.

"The pointy-haired guy gave em to me! Rock on!" Motor Ed started doing air guitar.

"Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Indeed." Drakken answered. "Now, my cousin Ed and I are part of The Faction!"

"The Faction?" He asked as he got off the dark train.

"Drakken, you idiot!" Freakshow yelled. "You're not supposed to blurt out stuff!"

Drakken grumbled.

"Fine then, Sheg- oh right, she's not here… Ed!"

"On it, Cuz!"

Danny flew in and threw a punch that collided with Ed's fist, knocking them both back a few feet before they started throwing fists that kept colliding.

"Dani! Get the stuff they're stealing back!"

"On it!"

Dani flew to the boxes and lifted one when Freakshow stood in front of her.

"Drop the box, girl!"

"Try and stop me, clown!" She fired a ghost ray that knocked him down as she carried it to the train.

Meanwhile, Danny kept up his punching before deciding to use his ice powers by stepping on the floor, freezing it and making Ed fall.

Danny was about to get a hold of Motor Ed by the collar when Drakken ran in trying to whack him in the head with one of the boxes. In response, Danny went intangible and Drakken tripped over his cousin.

As Drakken slid down the wall, he glared at Danny.

"You are as annoying as Kim Possible!"

Danny resumed his attempt to take down Motor Ed. He picked the large man up and tossed him back to the top of Freakshow's train.

"Seriously?!" Motor Ed shouted as he got up. "How'd ya do that, Spooky?!"

"I'm stronger than I look!" Danny shouted as he grabbed Drakken and flew above the train. "Here, don't forget your cousin!"

He throws Drakken at the train, landing on top of Freakshow.

"You annoying punk!" Drakken shouted as he got up. He then looked around saw all of the boxes gone. "Where's the loot?"

Dani appeared, right next to Danny.

"I got all the stuff back on the train while you handled these jerks!" She said.

"Perfect." Danny said.

Freakshow got up. He looked back and, to his relief, he saw Lydia flying in.

"We have what we came for, let's go!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Danny questioned this.

"Let's go you two!" Freakshow shouted.

"Don't tell us how to work, Clowny! Seriously!" Motor Ed shouted.

After Motor Ed got into the interior of the train, he and Drakken pressed buttons. This causes the train to slow down before a portal opens in front of it. This allows the train, and Lydia, to enter it and disappear.

Both Danny and Dani only stare as the train goes missing after the portal closes.

* * *

The train arrives at its stop. There, the police inspect the train as Danny and Dani observe from a distance.

"So, why do you think they left?" Dani asked.

"No idea." Danny said before giving her a smile. "That was cool of you. We totally saved the train and kicked butt." He ruffled her hair a bit playfully, earning a small laugh from Dani. "Not bad."

"Well, you did most of the butt kicking." She admitted.

"Danny Phantom!" One of the officers walks up to him.

Danny recognizes him and his partners as the two cops from when he faced Freakshow's ghosts from the jewelry store.

"What's up?" He asks.

"The knocked-out security guards confirm your story that the train was robbed by 3 men of odd skin-tone and a guy with a mullet." He said.

The other cop looked at Dani. He smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a little sister. She your new sidekick?"

"Uh, actua-"

"Anyway." The first cop spoke up. "We've done a search of what's here in the train. All but one piece of the cargo is missing."

"Really?" Dani asked. "What'd they steal? Blueprints for a superweapon or something?"

"No, that's the thing." The chubbier cop said. "This is a cargo train for the museum."

"So, they stole jewels or a vase?" Danny asked.

"They stole dinosaur bones." The slimmer cop said.

Danny rose one eyebrow.

"Dinosaur bones?"

_Just like before with the horn…_

* * *

In Vlad's Colorado lodge, he steps outside to see the train arriving.

Drakken hands Vlad Masters the claw fossil. He, his cousin, Freakshow and Lydia look proud of their accomplishment.

"Perfect…" Vlad congratulated them before giving a brief glance of irritation at Skulker. "At least _someone_ was successful in getting a fossil."

Skulker just looks away, notably glaring at the Terakon, seemingly asleep.

"Wonderful…" He snarked. "We're getting more of these stupid beasts…"

As everyone walks away, they don't notice the Terakon opened one eye and sees them carrying the claw fossil.

It gave a smirk.

* * *

In the Far Frozen, in one laboratory, the horn fossil is in a chamber that has been scanning it. Only does the monitor show a result.

"Wonderful!" Frostbite said as he walked to the screen. "And our mystery fossil is…" Once he looked at the screen, his affable smile slowly melts away. He becomes more afraid, more concerned for the results he found. "Oh no…" He said quietly.

Two of his men look disturbed by this.

"Sir? I don't like how quiet you are."

Frostbite looked them; his face full of horror.

"This is the fossilized remains of the most dangerous creature to ever walk the Earth…"

"You don't mean… ?" His other guard asked, sounding concerned.

Frostbite nodded, his face not losing its look of dread.

"A Terakon…"

* * *

**Not gonna lie, when I heard Danielle was going to be adopted by the Fentons, I wanted her to be Danny's sidekick.**

**But now, Danny has found out about The Faction.**

**Next time is when Kim fight some villains out for fossils, taking place around the exact same time.**

**But now, Frostbite knows what a Terakon is. We'll be seeing why these creatures are so feared.**


	32. Chapter 32: Up in Upperton

_**Chapter 32: Up in Upperton**_

At the same time, in Middleton.

After putting the rose back on her desk, Kim walked down to meet with Ron in the kitchen. Since then, the two old friends went to the mall for a bit.

"So KP." He greeted. "Anything else ya wanna do today?"

Kim shrugged. "I guess we can just catch a movie or something."

Her Kimmunicator goes off.

"And, there goes our day." Ron said dejectedly.

"Oh yeah…" Rufus says, sounding disappointed.

"What's up Wade?" Kim asks.

"You're not gonna believe this, Kim. Drakken and Motor Ed were spotted committing a theft." Wade said.

"What's so weird about that?" Kim asks.

"It's in Amity Park."

"What?!" Kim and Ron shouted.

"Here's footage."

Wade shows news footage of Drakken and Motor Ed committing the theft with the Circus Gothica train behind them.

"What's with the retro train?" Ron asked.

"I already checked, it belongs to Frederick Isaak Showenhower, aka Freakshow, former ringmaster of Circus Gothica before Danny Phantom exposed him as a crook."

"He's one of Danny's bad guys?" Kim asks.

"And they disappeared after Danny showed up."

"Okay, that _is_ weird." Kim admitted.

"And there's more…" Wade said. "There's a theft in Upperton going on in the museum."

* * *

In the Upperton Museum, Duff Killigan walks down the Egyptian museum, where a jewel necklace is shown on display. He had a grin on his face before Monkey Fist gets in front of him, blocking his path.

"We're here to find one of those bones. We don't have time!"

"Ack! We can do multitasking!" Duff responded.

"I don't want that ghost man coming for me, so let's grab it and go!"

Duff grumbled as they walked out.

They come to the dinosaur exhibit.

"Those bones better be here!" Duff shouted.

"Bones?" Ron's voice asked. Both villains looked back and saw him and Kim standing behind them. "What do you need with bones?"

"They can explain it to the police." Kim said as she readied herself for combat.

"Oh, you're in for it now, lassie!" Duff said as he rose his club.

Monkey Fist readied himself for battle.

The two villains came for her, Kim responded by jumping over the two and kicking Duff down. Monkey Fist threw a punch Kim managed to dodge, though not in time to avoid his follow-up kick.

"Hang on, Kim!" Ron shouted as he ran to her, only to trip on Duff Killigan. "Never mind!"

Kim resumed her fist fight with Monkey Fist before she made a blow to his chest that knocked him back, into Duff Killigan, who got up.

"Ron! Take that banner!"

"Huh?" Ron looked around and saw a banner above the doorway welcoming people to the dinosaur exhibit. "Oh yeah!" Ron took Rufus out of his pocket. "Rufus buddy, chew threw the rope!"

Rufus nodded as he did just that, chewing the rope and allowing the banner to fall.

Kim ran to the banner and used it to wrap the two villains together before they could get up.

"Looks like you two are all wrapped up." Kim said with a confident smirk.

"Boo-yah! A classic line!" Ron said as he stood next to Kim.

Duff instead grinned.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Lassie."

"Are you two working with Drakken and Shego again?" Kim asked.

Ron looked back and what he saw scared him and Rufus.

"Uh, KP. That doesn't look like Drakken or Shego." He said as he walked back and held Rufus closely.

Kim looked back and who she saw caused a gasp.

"Stand aside, humans!" The Fright Knight demanded.

Kim threw a punch at his chest, only for her fist to connect with supernatural metal. It didn't break and she hurt her hand.

"Ow!" She shook her hand to get feeling back. "That never happens!" She said with surprise.

The Fright Knight pulled out his Soul Shredder, ready to attack.

"Hang on Kim!" Ron shouted as he pushed her out of the way.

The blade scratched his arm, causing Ron to suddenly disappear.

Getting up, Kim saw Ron disappear as Rufus, having fallen on the floor, looked around for his friend and panics.

"Ron?!" Kim shouted before she glared at the Fright Knight. "Where is her?! What did you do to him?!"

The Fright Knight put his sword back.

"Living out his worst fear…"

* * *

Ron found himself in darkness.

"Okay… this is weird even for _my_ life." He looked around. "Kim?!" Suddenly the darkness started to rise away, causing him to sigh in relief. "Okay… let's-"

He gasps at what he sees. Bueno Nacho, closed, with a sign that reads CLOSED DOWN BY HEALTH INSPECTOR.

This causes Ron to scream madly.

He turns around and runs away only to see something else he's horrified by.

Monkeys. An entire horde of monkeys in a camp, specifically Camp Wannaweep.

"_**NNNNNOOOOOOOO!**_" He shouted upward and he got on his knees.

* * *

Kim was not pleased and readied herself as the Fright Knight paid her no attention. Instead, he glared at his partners.

"You two! Quit fooling around, we have a fossil to find!"

"Fossil?" Kim asks.

"We're not fooling around!" Monkey Fist shouted. "We're trapped!"

Groaning, the Fright Knight walked to them and use intangibility to pull the banner off them.

"Deal with her while I get the fossil!" He shouted.

Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan nodded as they try and rush Kim.

In response, shy jumped over them and pulled the sword out of the Fright Knight's hilt.

"Stop!" She demanded.

"RETURN MY BLADE!" He demanded.

"Not until you tell me how to get Ron back!" She demanded.

He groaned.

"Think of him and then hit the ground with the sword."

Kim looked suspiciously at him before deciding to try it. She thinks of Ron and hits the ground with the Soul Shredder.

Ron appeared, cowering.

"No please!" He begged. "No more banana smoothies! I NEED NACOS!" He opened his eyes, seeing he wasn't in his nightmare anymore. "It's over?"

"For you." The Fright Knight said.

"I have it!" Monkey Fist shouted, he and Duff running from the dinosaur exhibit, carrying a fossilized piece of a wing. "We have what we came for!"

"Finally…" The Fright Knight said. With that, he flew to Ron and Kim, knocking them both down with a backhand. Picking up and sheathing his sword, the Fright Knight flew to his allies and grabbed them by the collars. "Let's go!"

He phases them through the walls as they make their escape.

Kim and Ron just stare at where they went.

"That was… weird." Kim admitted.

"Yeah…" Ron spoke up. "Wasn't that one of Danny's bad guys?"

"What's he doing with Monkey Fist and Killigan?" Kim asked.

* * *

Danny flew back to the Far Frozen, on the way he was thinking to himself.

"Why would they want fossils? What's Vlad up to?"

However, he shook from his thoughts ended when he saw Frostbite, holding the horn.

He smiled at his yeti friend.

"Hey, Frostbite! Did you-" His smile dropped when he saw the look of horror on the yeti's face. "What's wrong?"

"Danny Phantom…" He held up the horn. "You must learn about the creature this came from…"

* * *

In Vlad's Colorado retreat, he gets a knock at his door. He himself answers it.

"Yes?"

There, he saw Technus, floating in place. He then does his usual gloating.

"I am Technus! Master of-"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Vlad shouted, causing Technus to drop his actions. "What do you want?!"

"I have heard you were forming a team of villains. I wish to be a part of the group!" He said.

Vlad rolled his eyes before he scratched his chin in thought and shrugged.

"Fine. The more aid the better."

"EXCELLENT!" Technus shouted before he took on a more indoor voice. "Also… this lady wants in."

He flies to the side, revealing a rather portly woman behind him.

Vlad seemed to recognize her.

"Aren't you-"

"Amy Hall, or DNAmy as people call me." She said. "I heard something about cloning and genetic manipulation, and I think I can be of assistance!" She had a perky tone that made Vlad irritated.

"Really?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just have one request!"

Vlad groaned. "What is it?"

"Plasmius!" Monkey Fist called out. He walked in. "We brought the fossil. Your knight is-" Once he saw DNAmy, who waves at him, he panics. "YOU?!"

DNAmy whispers to Vlad.

"I heard about ghosts, so maybe one can possess or whatever Monkey Fist so he'd have to marry me!" She asked.

Vlad looked to Monkey Fist and just shrugged.

"Sure… why not?"

Monkey Fist just stares in horror, unsure what they're talking about.

* * *

Kim and Ron are returning to her house, by foot.

"I still don't get it. What's the Fright Knight doing here?" Kim asked.

"Maybe he's tired of losing to a high school freshman?" Ron suggested with a smile.

"But why a dinosaur fossil?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" Monique's voice called out. Kim and Ron looked to her house and see Monique running up to them, then catching up. "You two free?"

"Hey Monique." Kim said. "We-"

Suddenly, the three teens and naked mole rat are sucked in via a trap door beneath them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam is reading Goth poetry in her room when something flies in and takes her.

Tucker is typing on his computer in his house when something takes him.

Jazz and Danielle sit together at the couch, watching a movie together.

"I'm just saying." Danielle spoke up. "If the shoes could take her home the entire time, why not tell her? I get she had to learn a lesson, but she clearly wanted to go home from the start."

"Well, in the book, they were different shoes." Jazz clarified.

However, something flew in and took them too.

* * *

Kim, Ron, Rufus and Monique are slid into a place Kim was very familiar with.

Global Justice Headquarters.

They step out, where Dr. Director waits for them.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Ms-"

"Where are we?!" Monique demanded to know.

"Apologies, we were going to take your friends but you stepped in too soon." She answered.

"Dr. Director?" Kim asked. "This a Global Justice issue?"

"Actually, it involves your little incident in the museum." She walked away. "Please, follow me."

They did, with Rufus sitting on Ron's shoulder.

"So, you know what's going on?" Kim asked.

"By the way, we invited another friend of yours."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Once they reached the projector room, where Kim came to the first time she was brought here, they saw Wade sitting alone. He noticed them and smiled and waved.

"Hey guys!"

"Wade?" Kim and Ron asked together.

"What are you doing here? In person?" Ron asked.

"They said they wanted this done in person." Wade said. "Plus, they promised me this Japan-exclusive game for agreeing to come." He shrugged.

"Now then…" Director looked at her watch. "Your other friends should be arriving any minute now…"

In that instant, something zooms into the room.

There stands Danny Fenton, holding an old map. With him are Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, his sister Jazz, and Danielle. All of them look around, surprised at their surroundings.

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know… Frostbite said the Infi-Map would take us where we need to be, and I said to take us to-" He looks and sees Kim and smiles. "Kim."

Everyone, save for Sam, wave happily at Kim and her friends. Sam just gave a nod, neither scowling nor smiling.

Kim and her friends smile and wave.

"Just on time." Director said.

"Wade!" Tucker said, walking to him. "Good to meet you in person!"

"Sup, Tucker." Wade said as he got up.

The two of them fist bumped.

"So, what's going on?" Kim asked Dr. Director. "Why are my villains and his working together?"

"I think your friend here knows." She gestures to Danny.

"How do you know that I-"

"Let's just saw we both know someone who has all the_ time_ in the world." Danny gasped at her suggestion. "Anyway… I take it you know what's going on and why your villains and Kim's are working together?"

"Yeah… I know what they're up to, and why they're stealing fossils." He pulls out the fossilized horn and places it on the table.

"A dinosaur bone?" Ron asks.

"It's not a dinosaur fossil." Danny said, sounding serious.

"Then what is it?" Wade asks.

"The ancient remains… of a Terakon."

* * *

**Looks like our heroes are getting up to date on what the villains are up to.**

**But yeah, Clockwork knows Dr. Director. Why? Well, we will find out later.**

**The next chapter will give a brief origin of the Terakons. Also, we will lead in to something I wanted to do sooner but needed an excuse to do it. Before, Danielle wasn't really gonna be involved until after this part, but I came up with an idea that would require her. Plus, it would give her some development.**

**We'll also see how the villains interact with one another.**

**You might question why DNAmy would work with villains like Vlad? Because Monkey Fist and she's crazy for him.**

**I'm thinking of adding the Seniors and Dementor from Kim's villains, along with Spectra, Bertrand and Ember from Danny's villains. Any other baddies you think I should add?**


	33. Chapter 33: The Heroes' Plan

**_Chapter 33: The Heroes' Plan_**

"The remains? Of a Terakon?" Sam asked.

"You mean that dragon thing?" Tucker asked as well.

"Yeah…" Danny said, sounding serious. "Frostbite gave me a history lesson on them."

"Frostbite?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah. We're friends with a ghost yeti." Tucker said flatly.

Everyone not involved with Danny Phantom, save for Dr. Director, stared at him for saying that.

"I… see." Monique said, clearly lost at what's going on. "Can I leave?"

"Care to share your history lesson?" Dr. Director asked Danny.

Monique glares at everyone ignoring her.

"Well, you guys familiar with the theory that an asteroid wiped out the dinosaurs?" Everyone nods. "Well, turns out that it's only half true…"

* * *

_As Danny spoke, everyone tried to picture his words in their heads._

_An asteroid came colliding to Earth. It made its impact._

"An asteroid _did_ hit the Earth, but while some of the dinosaurs were wiped out, others adapted."

_Some of the dinosaurs near impact seemingly disappeared in the flash._

"Adapted?" Kim asked.

"Whether they evolved or mutated from the asteroid's radiation, Frostbite doesn't know. The point is… the survivors didn't become birds. Those specific dinosaurs… became dragons."

_The flash disappeared, in its place were draconic figures, some large with wings, others slim and hovering._

"Dragons? Like the ones in stories?" Ron asks.

"Yeah… But some of them became the modern day version of dragons… the others didn't."

_The silhouettes disappear, replacing them are large, bulkier creatures that still retain their dinosaur-like features, only with wings on their backs._

"Others became Terakons. They're more like Neanderthal dragons. They're the opposite direction evolution had for dragons. Supposedly, the first ghost king took interest in them."

"First?" Sam asked. "You mean that stoneface wasn't the first?"

"No. Looks like he was the sixth." Danny said before he continued. "Anyway, after he disappeared, the Terakons became much more dangerous. I don't know the whole story, most info about them are missing and only a few people can find any info on them. The point is that it was decided the Terakons were too dangerous and had to be taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Sam asked. "You mean-"

"What exactly they did is something nobody can remember… only that it wiped them all out."

_The silhouettes faded away._

* * *

"And so they went extinct." Danny said before looking at the horn. "Until now… Supposedly, Pariah Dark kept the fang of the most powerful and dangerous of the Terakons as a trophy. Vlad's now buddies with the king's right-hand man, who probably gave him a tour."

"Right." Jazz said, also looking at the horn. "Given what we know about that fruitloop and how much he likes power and control…"

"He cloned the beast from the fang." Danny finished for her.

"Cloned? He can clone stuff?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, he can." Danielle called out, catching the attention of everyone not familiar with her. "I'm the proof."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask… who are you?" Ron asks.

"I'm Danielle… I call myself Danny's cousin… though I'm not." She looks away, feeling ashamed to admit what came next. "I was created when Vlad cloned Danny to create a perfect copy for a son."

Ron, Rufus, Monique and Wade widened their eyes from that admittance.

"Whoa…" Wade said.

"So, Vlad probably made that thing from a bone." Sam spoke up.

"Drakken's dabbled in cloning before." Kim said. "I'm guessing Vlad's cloning process took a long time?" Danielle nodded. "Drakken's done it quicker. That's probably why they're working together and why they're stealing bones. I bet they're not dinosaur fossils, but more Terakons."

Danny nodded.

"Now this Vlad wants another?" Dr. Director asks.

"We've known this cheesehead to know he's not gonna be satisfied with one." Sam spoke up.

"So… an army?!" Tucker said, panicking. "But, we couldn't even actually beat_ one!_"

"That would be so cool if they weren't gonna burn us all!" Ron said, looking as horrified as Tucker.

Rufus shivers in fear in his pocket.

"So, we need to deal with The Faction." Danny said.

"The Faction?" Jazz asked.

"Drakken let it slip what their team is called." Danielle spoke up.

"So… they're working together to make army." Dr. Director said as she stroke her chin in thought. "We need a plan to prevent them from making more of them." She starts pacing. "There must be an idea we can use."

"How?" Sam asked. "It's not like we can all meet up in an instant when a theft is happening. Half of us don't even live in the same state!"

Betty stops and smiles.

"Maybe not, but we can be prepared."

* * *

In Vlad's Colorado lodge, he sees the Terakon returning to its cage in his lab. Once it goes in, he pushes the buttons on the keypad near the door to lock it. It's 5-7-0-4.

"Now, keep it here." Vlad said as he left Skulker and Shego in charge of guarding the cage.

One of them glares at the creature. The one with green flaming hair.

"I hate this thing." Skulker said.

"I can see the feeling is mutual." She said. She can see it glaring at them as though intending to maul them.

"Don't be a fool, woman." Skulker said. "It's just a mindless beast. It's looking at us because it mindlessly needs to kill." He looked away from her. "If you can't see that, you're clearly all looks and no brain."

Shego gave him a dirty look for that. She responded with blasting him towards the cage.

"Don't forget, I can use energy that's like kryptonite to you ghosts!" She shouted.

As Skulker turns around and prepares to attack her, the Terakon reaches out and grabs his right arm. This causes him to scream in horror as his arm comes off.

"NOT AGAIN!" He shouted angrily.

Shego erupts into laughter.

As Skulker walks off, angry, the Terakon watches him walk away, giving a wicked smirk that neither he nor Shego notice.

* * *

Back in Global Justice headquarters, Dr. Director brings a brief case that hold an odd halo-like object.

"This was designed with help from one of our top agents, Flynn Cognito." She said.

"So, what's your plan?" Danny asked.

"It's finally time for you to return the favor for me saving you from the Guys in White." She said. "For the next week, you're working with Kim Possible."

Everyone remain silent for a moment.

"What?!" They all asked.

"Starting tomorrow morning, you'll have to take any and all missions related to villains working together and stop them from taking fossils." She says. "It looks like you'll be staying in Middleton for now."

"Whoa! I can't stay!" Danny said.

"Yeah!" Sam said. "He's got a life in Amity Park! How's anyone gonna notice Danny Fenton missing? Unlike Kim, he doesn't have the excuse of being a globe-trotting hero!"

"That's where this comes in." Director says as she holds up the halo-like device. Pressing a button, it scans Danny. She then gives it to Danielle. "Try this on."

Danielle looks hesitant. She looks to Danny, who nods, showing he trusts this woman. So, Danielle puts the halo on her head.

"Now what?" She asks.

"Press the sides and say "Danny Fenton" out loud."

Danielle does so.

"Danny Fenton?"

In an instant, Danielle is surrounded by digital glitching and turns into Danny Fenton in front of everyone.

They all gasp.

"Whoa!" Jazz says.

Danielle turns around and is surprised by their reactions.

"What?" She's clueless. She then notices how much taller she is. "Why is everyone smaller?" She notices her arm she held up while speaking. She gasps. She then looks down and sees she has Danny's body. "Whoa…"

"Now, to return to normal, say "Deactivate disguise." Director says.

"Deactivate disguise?" Danielle asks. The glitching occurs again and she's Danielle once more. She notices the size change. "What the heck?"

"That is how Danny Fenton will be in two places at the same time." Director says.

"I don't know… this sounds like a bad idea." Jazz says, sounding concerned for her brother.

"You're darn right!" Sam shouted, not pleased with Danny being miles away, or with Kim.

"I'll do it." Danny said.

His friends and family look surprised at this.

Kim nods.

"Yeah, that way if this "Faction" tries anything, we'll be ready."

"WE'RE STAYING TOO!" Sam barked.

Tucker, Jazz and Danielle looked like they didn't really agree with her.

"Sam." Danny spoke up. "I need you guys back home, to protect Amity Park."

"That might be hard if you're miles away. There aren't too many kids with ghost powers." Tucker said.

"You'll have one." He points to Danielle.

Danielle looks around and sees everyone looking at her.

"You're serious?" Danny nods. This causes the younger girl to look unconvinced and afraid. "I don't know…"

Danny put a hand on her head.

"You'll do good. I have faith in you." He said with a warm smile.

This causes her to smile back.

"Okay." She said.

Danny nodded and looked to Jazz. "Now you get to have a little sister for a week."

"Yes!" Jazz shouted happily with her arms up.

* * *

Shego quickly got bored. She's been with the creature for minutes. The most exciting thing was Skulker's arm getting torn off. That wore off and she decided to find something to do.

"Well, I'm off to grab a bite." She looked at the Terakon, chewing on Skulker's metal arm. "I'll be back… not you're going anywhere." She said before leaving.

Once she was gone, the Terakon spat out the arm and looked to make sure she was gone. Once she was, it crawled close to the keypad. It sniffed for a bit before taking the arm and using the digits on its claw to fold the fingers until the trigger one is left pointing. Then, it sticks the arm out and, with precision, pushes each button one at a time, listening to the sounds it makes. Once it hears all of them, it smiles and then presses the combination of 5-7-0-4.

The cage opens up.

It sticks its head out and looks around. It silently walks out and observes its surrounding before walking down the hallway in the opposite direction Shego went.

It eventually reached what looked like a laboratory. It saw large chambers and a chubby woman at a desk. A floating man in some kind of lab suit causing electrical equipment to fly around as it constructs more of the chambers.

"So, how long until it's ready?" The voice of Vlad calls out.

Moving back, it saw Vlad and Drakken standing by, their backs turned to it.

"Well, with Technus's help, and if we get more fossils, we should have more than enough by next week." Drakken admitted.

"Perfect!" Vlad said. "Soon, our army will take over the world."

"I call Canada!" Drakken shouts.

Vlad looks at him, surprised.

"Why Canada?"

"I'm glad you asked." Drakken said before he began explaining.

As he spoke, the Terakon looked to the machinery and smiled.

It recalled them mentioning a week.

In one week, everything would change.

* * *

Danny gives his team the Infi-Map.

"Make sure Frostbite gets this back." He says.

"Will do!" Tucker says. He then holds his fist up. "Be safe dude."

Danny nods before fist bumping.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Be careful." She says.

"Always." He said.

Jazz walked up and hugs him.

"Be safe little brother, kick those things back into extinction!"

Danny chuckles and hugs her back.

Once that was done, Danielle walked up and hugged Danny.

"Come back soon. I'm no hurry to be your permanent replacement."

Danny smiled and scratched the top of her head.

"I'll be fine. For this whole week, you'll have a house to live in. Enjoy every minute of it."

Danielle looked a bit unsure, but after she sees a comforting smile from Jazz, she cheers up and nods.

She lets go as she holds Jazz's hand, who holds Sam's, who holds Tucker's as he takes out the map.

"Take us to Amity Park!"

They zoom out of the room.

Once alone, Danny looked to Kim and Ron.

"So… who am I bunking with?"

"Also…" Everyone turns around and sees Monique there. "CAN I GO HOME NOW?!"

Everyone stares.

"Honestly… I forgot you were here." Dr. Director says.

Monique groaned loudly.

* * *

Skulker walks back into the room, a new arm replacing his old one.

There, he sees Shego drinking a soda and reading a magazine.

"Where did you get those?" He demands to know, recognizing she couldn't get either of those in this room.

"I got bored and stepped out." She says. She gets up and starts heading to the doorway. "Anyway, looks like it's someone else's shift soon. I'm heading out." She walks past him. "Pretty soon, we might be looking after more of these things."

Skulker groaned.

"I wish they'd wise up and realize more of the Terakons is a terrible idea!" He turns around and follows her. "This one is an idiot of a beast! It barely has any intelligence!"

"We're making these things for their brawn, not brains." She snapped.

"Even so, they're the dumbest beasts I've ever seen!" Skulker shouted more.

Once he was gone, the Terakon looks out from its cage.

A smile forms, one wicked and hiding an evil intent.

* * *

**So, this is what I meant about Danielle. She's going to be living with the Fentons without Jack and Maddie knowing the difference.**

**Meanwhile, Danny's spending time in Middleton.**

**So now, the heroes are ready to respond to whatever The Faction does.**

**Now for the Terakon... ****It's clearly smarter than we thought. We see the history of these creatures, but I left some stuff out for a reason. We'll learn why. It's Sunday for them now. Once it's Saturday, we will learn its biggest secret.**


	34. Chapter 34: Danny at Middleton High

_**Chapter 34: Danny at Middleton High**_

In Amity Park, the room of Danny Fenton has someone sleeping in his bed. Someone with black hair has their head sticking out of the covers. This person is not Danny Fenton, but Danielle. Peaking out as the sun reaches her, she yawns.

"Danny?!" Maddie Fenton called out from downstairs. "It's time for breakfast! I made waffles!"

Danielle sat up and saw the halo device given to her by Global Justice. Once she put it on her head, she held on.

"Danny Fenton." In a glitchy flash, she looked like Danny Fenton. "Okay… here we go." She deepened her voice. "Coming!"

Once she brushed her teeth, she headed downstairs to the table. There, she saw Danny's mother putting waffles on a plate. She saw his father eating a large stack of waffles. She also saw Jazz sipping her tea while giving Danielle a smile. Smiling, the fake Danny Fenton walked to an unused seat. There, she was given the plate of waffles, which Maddie poured syrup on. Taking a breath, Danielle took a fork and ate a bite. Enjoying it, Danielle started eating it quickly.

"Wow, you're hungry, aren't you son?" Jack pointed out.

"This is just really good." Danielle admitted.

"Really? You had waffles the other day." Maddie asked.

"Oh… well…" Danielle thought quickly. "I guess I'm just really hungry." She kept eating before the plate was now empty. She ate fast, much to Jack and Maddie's surprise. She then held up the plate. "More, please."

Curious, Maddie took the plate and went to get more.

"So, what's wrong with your voice, son? You getting sick?" Jack asked.

"Uh… maybe my throat's not so good?" Danielle suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe… left over from puberty?" Jazz suggested.

"Well, let's see." Maddie walked up to Danielle and put her hand on her forehead, feeling nothing to suggest sickness. "You don't feel warm enough to be sick. Anyway…" She puts the plate with new waffles down. "Here you go, sweetie."

Danielle smiled at the sight of more food and began eating more.

Jack grinned.

"I was always hoping this day would come… my boy has my appetite!" Jack said proudly.

"Well, better finish fast, you two need to get to school." Maddie said.

"School?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, it's Monday, _Danny_." Jazz said, with a tone indicating that Danielle needs to play around.

"Right…" Danielle said, finishing her breakfast.

_I wonder how Danny's doing._

* * *

In Middleton, Kim takes a plate of fruit and buns with her from the kitchen to the garage. Once she sees nobody looking down, she places the plate on a nearby table.

"Okay, nobody's here."

Danny Fenton regains visibility and starts eating the food.

"Sleeping on the floor isn't that comfy, but at least your family doesn't know I'm here." Danny said.

"I'll figure something out with them. That way you'll have someplace to actually sleep on." Kim said. "For now, just hang tight. I have to get to school." She gave Danny a friendly pat on the back. "I'll see you later."

Kim walked out, leaving Danny to eat.

It would be an hour or so later that Danny, who was sitting in the corner, got up.

"I'm bored." Danny pulled out a device similar to the Kimmunicator from his pocket, looking at it. "GJ gave me this thing to let me know if they got word of a fossil theft, but I could really go for that to happen right now." Danny put it away and goes ghost. "Guess I'll take the time to check out the rest of Middleton." He phases through the ceiling he flies through.

* * *

Danny Fenton walked down the streets of Middleton, a few blocks away from the Possible household. As he walked around, he took the time to admire the suburban setting of this Tri-City area.

"I should probably check out Upperton or Lowerton when I get a chance, though Kim suggests I stay away from that last one."

He passed by places like JP Bearymore's Pizza Partytorium, the Community College, and the infamous Bueno Nacho.

"Yeah… no thanks." Danny said, walking away from the restaurant as fast as he could.

He remembered Kim mentioning her father ran the Space Center and there was an observatory. Given his love for all things space, he figured this was a good distraction for the next few hours. He could've flied, but he wanted to walk.

It was almost 10 when Danny noticed something behind him that pulled up. He saw it was a police car. The female cop inside lowered the window and looked at him.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Danny asked.

* * *

The police car arrived in front of Middleton High. Mr. Barkin walked out, looking very serious at the car. The female police officer got out and walked to the back-passenger door.

"He's in here. The kid I called you about." She said.

"Alright, punk!" Barkin barked at the door. "We found you skipping school, now come on out!" The officer opened the door, revealing Danny Fenton sitting in the back. Barkin looked at Danny confused. "This isn't one of our students." He said. "I've never seen this kid before."

"See!" Danny yelled at the cop. "I told you!"

The cop looked confused.

"But… if you're not a student here, what are you doing in Middleton?" She asked.

"I'm… visiting a good friend." Danny said.

"Danny?" The voice of Kim asked behind Barkin and the officer. Kim, in a pink top with green jeans, walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored waiting." He defended.

"You know this kid, Possible?" Barkin asks.

"Danny Fenton, I stayed with his family while I was in Amity Park. He's… visiting." Kim said, trying to avoid anything remotely unnatural about Danny.

"Well… sorry kid." The cop said.

Danny got out of the car, glaring at the officer before walking off.

"Fenton, was it?" Barkin asked. He marches to Danny. "As long as you're a teen and you're anywhere near this school…" He looks down at the boy. "You're under my watch. Can't risk a potential trouble maker."

Danny's eyes moved from left to right, curious what Barkin is doing.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Listen up students! We have a guest today!"

Barkin tells his students in class, which include Kim, Ron and Monique. To his desk is Danny Fenton, who looks pretty embarrassed to be where he is.

Kim facepalmed while Ron moved in to speak to her.

"What's Danny doing here?" He asks.

"He got bored…" Kim said.

"This is Danny Fenton. He's from Amity Park and, because he's not in school from his home town, he's going to be hanging around us for now." Barkin declared. "Possible, since he's your friend, you're going to be keeping an eye on him for now."

Kim groaned while Danny facepalmed.

* * *

After class, Kim walked to Latin class as Danny followed her, clearly ashamed of what just happened.

"Sorry Kim."

"It's fine… clearly it was a bad idea to leave you in the garage." Kim said. "For now, you'll just have to stick around me."

"Aww, you got an admirer, Kim!" The obnoxious voice of Bonnie said, as Danny and Kim looked to their left to see her, in a cheerleader outfit, mocking them.

"Whoa…" Danny muttered.

_How is someone so mean so… hot?_

"He's just here as a guest, Bonnie. Shouldn't you be somewhere else… away from me?" Kim groaned.

"Aww… but I wanted to see the love birds!" Bonnie laughed.

Danny got angry and walked up to Bonnie.

"Shouldn't you be wasting time applying makeup or whatever airheads like you do?" Danny snapped.

Bonnie gasped and quickly got angry.

"How dare you?!" She snapped. She turned around and scoffed. "Loser!"

Once she walked away, Kim put a hand on Danny's shoulder. It caused a blush to appear on his face.

"That was neat." Kim said. The bell rang. "That's my next class… think you can wait outside? I can't exactly let you stand in the middle of the room."

"Yeah… no worries. I'll find something to do." Kim nodded and headed to the room. "Bye!" He waved. "See you… later." Kim entered the door. Danny's arm dropped down.

Once she was gone, Danny smiled goofily as his blush returned. If one could possibly see them, there would be cartoonish hearts orbiting his head.

* * *

Wanting to find something to do, Danny decided to check out the rest of the school. Not wanting to run into Mr. Barkin, Danny turned invisible and went walking around. He saw the cafeteria, the gymnasium, then went to the football field. Since he had nothing better to do, he sat at the bleachers and saw the football team. He looked around and saw Barkin wasn't around and decided to regain visibility.

After a minute or so…

"FENTON!"

Danny sat up straight. He looked and saw Barkin, glaring down at him.

Danny smiled innocently and waved.

"Hey, Mr. Barkin…" He greeted.

"Shouldn't you be with Possible?"

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks we're neat together." Danny joked.

"I _mean_ shouldn't you be under her watch?" Barkin stated.

"I wasn't allowed to be in her Latin class and I didn't want to be a problem… so I'm staying out."

Barkin looked at Danny a moment longer before groaning.

"I guess that's not a bad thing to do." Barkin returned to the football field. "Sit tight if you want, just don't interfere with practice."

Danny just watched as the Middleton Mad Dogs play, noticing their star quarterback was pretty big. Once he took off his helmet, Danny saw the guy looked like an older Dash Baxter.

This causes Danny to look uncomfortable.

"Great… another Dash. First an older and hotter Paulina who is extra meaner, now another Dash. Is he _more_ obnoxious?"

He was too busy noticing this to notice the football heading to him.

"HIT THE DECK!" Barkin shouted.

Danny is too late to notice as he's hit by the football, knocking him down.

The quarterback runs up and looks at Danny concerned.

"You okay, little dude?" He asks.

Danny just looks surprised, especially since he helps him up.

"Uh… I'm fine. I'm Danny, by the way." He gives back the football.

"I'm Brick. Hope you're not too hurt." He says.

Dany just blinked a bit, just to make sure he's seeing what he's seeing.

"Are you… being nice?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why? Did you hit your head?" Brick asked.

"FLAGG! GET DOWN HERE!"

Brick runs down the stairs with the football.

"Sorry dude! Glad you're okay."

Danny blinked more, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"A jock who… is nice?" Danny asked. "Where has this place been all my life? Hot cheerleaders who save lives, jocks who aren't jerks… just ditch Bonnie and I'll move to this town."

* * *

Once it was lunch, Danny went to the cafeteria. There he saw Kim, Ron and Monique sitting together. He met up with them.

"Hey, Danny." Ron said. "I'm guessing you took a personal tour of Middleton."

"Yep." Danny smiled as he saw Brick head to his table. "I just met a jock who isn't pure evil."

"You mean Brick?" Monique asked. "He's nice… but he's been held back for years. This is his 7th year here."

"7th?" Danny asked. "So… he's legally an adult? Doesn't that mean he shouldn't be allowed to date cheerleaders?"

"Tell Bonnie that." Kim said.

Danny turned around and saw Bonnie walking up to Brick and wrapping her arm around his. Brick turned around and saw Danny and smiled. He walked to him.

"Hey, Danny." Brick said. "You feeling okay?"

"Uh… yeah." Danny said. "I think so."

"Excuse me!" Bonnie shouted as she walked to Brick, pulling him away from Danny. "Stay away from Kim's loser fanboy!"

"Sorry dude!" Brick said as Bonnie pulled him away.

Danny looked at Brick sympathetically.

"Never thought I'd feel bad for a quarterback…"

* * *

For the next few hours, Danny remained out of sight and out of Barkin's way. It was now time to go home. But before he could go, he decided to check out cheerleader practice.

_I'm hanging around the hottest cheerleader I've ever met. May as well see how much better Middleton's cheerleaders are all together given what Kim could do._

Once he peaks his head through the doors of the gymnasium, he saw it before his eyes. A human pyramid, where all of the girls stood and did their cheer.

"M-A-D! D-O-G! That's how we spell… VIC-TOR-Y! Go! Mad Dogs! Go! Go! Mad Dogs!"

They cheered together.

Danny smiled. Even though Bonnie was among them, he blushed at the sight of them. He blushed harder when he saw Kim at the top.

He's suddenly pulled out and finds himself looked down by Mr. Barkin.

"See something you like, punk?" He asks.

"Uh… yes?" Danny spoke. "I was just looking for Kim."

"Really? Why is that?" Barkin asked.

"Because… she's supposed to make sure I make it home?" He brought up.

"Hmm… your reason checks out." Barkin said. He turns and walks away, but still spoke up. "Don't be a peeping tom!"

Danny sighed. Once Barkin left, Danny heard footsteps from the gymnasium heading his way. Looking, he saw the cheerleaders coming. Moving out of the way, he saw the girls walking past him. Kim saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey, gonna go change. No word on…" Kim looked around and whispered to him. "Terakon fossils." She spoke normally again. "Just wait for me to change."

Danny just stood there and, once the girls entered their locker room, a mischievous smile hit his face. He looked around and saw Barkin gone. The moment he saw the last girl walk through the door he took a step forward.

However, he stopped and looked guilty.

_Kim would never let me near her again if I tried that._

He stood still, getting flustered and walked back into the gymnasium.

After a few minutes, Danny saw Kim walk back in, all changed.

He got up and smiled.

"So, what now?" Danny asked.

"Ron went to Bueno Nacho, I couldn't come along because of practice. Are you hungry?" Kim asked.

"I guess so." Danny said. "Where to?"

"My house. I have an idea." She looked around. She kneels down and looks Danny in the eye. "Ready for a real bed?"

Danny smiled. "Yes!"

Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, it's time you met my family."

* * *

At the Possible household, Kim opened the door and stepped in. Danny followed her in.

"Hey Mom! Dad! We have a guest tonight!"

"Okay!" The voice of who Danny assumes is her father called out. "Great to have you again, Ron!"

"Come in, Ron!" Her mother called out.

"It's _not_ Ron!" Kim said.

There was a moment of silence.

Her parents came to the front door, surprised by her words and see Danny for the first time.

Danny, after a pause, smiles and waves.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Possible."

Both of them stare at each other before Kim's father looked to his daughter.

"Kimmie-Cub, I always feared someday you'd bring a boy that wasn't Ronald home… I just expected him to be the same age as you."

Danny snorted. "Kimmie-Cub?"

"His nickname for me." Kim said, embarrassed. "Anyway, Danny here is the son of the family I stayed with…"

* * *

After a half hour at their kitchen table, Kim revealed her cover story for Danny. Namely, he's had a falling out with someone back home, Danny suggested it be his friends so to avoid his parents looking bad, and he needs a place to stay for now. Kim offered Danny a place to stay during her visit as a way of saying thanks.

Both her parents looked skeptical.

"Now Kimberly, I like you offering to return the favor, but this boy needs to go home." Dr. James Possible said.

Kim looked to Danny and nodded her plan for him to appeal to James.

"So, Kim said you're head of the Space Center?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome! I'm totally trying to be an astronaut."

"Really? Well- Wait!" James said before pointing at Danny. "You're that Danny Fenton?!"

"Yeah."

James took out his tablet and did a quick search. He gasped with excitement.

"You're the boy who got high scores and became a Junior Astronaut 2 years ago!" James smiled and shook Danny's hand. "I can't believe it! You are more than welcomed in my home!"

Ann, Kim's mother, looked baffled by this while Kim smiled her plan worked.

* * *

Despite her suspicions, Ann provided dinner for their guest at the table. Danny was more than happy to sample some Possible cooking. He found their chicken and mashed potatoes delicious.

_Who knew a brain surgeon could cook so well?_

"This is delicious, Mrs. Possible." Danny admits.

"Why thank you." Ann said with a smile. "Kim, you should invite more friends this polite."

"Sure Mom. So, where can Danny stay for the night while I call his parents and let him know he's fine?"

"I think we can let him use the spare bedroom." Ann admitted.

Danny smiled, though it's short lived as a large device it put in front of him.

"Check it out!" A young voice said. Looking to his left, he saw two young boys.

Danny remembered Kim complained about her two younger twin brothers. Jim and Tim were their names. He can't remember which was which, though he's not sure it mattered right now.

"We built a new portal generator!" Jim said.

"It leads to another universe! Or it leads to Mr. Barkin's bathroom…" Tim said.

"Let's find out!" Jim sad as he turned on the machine, creating a portal above it.

"Boys!" Ann and James shouted.

They're too late, one of them took a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it into the portal.

A familiar voice yelled from the portal.

"WHY ARE THERE MASHED POTATOES IN MY TOILET?!"

"TURN IT OFF!" Kim shouted.

Danny reacted quickly and turned the machine off instantly.

James and Ann sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Danny." Ann said.

"No fair!" Jim pouted.

"Kim's new boyfriend got in the way!" Tim pouted.

"Boys! Danny here is too young to be her boyfriend and even then, he made sure you weren't grounded for more than a week!" James said.

Both boys glared at Danny, who just shrugged at them.

* * *

It was now 9pm and Kim showed Danny the guest bedroom.

There, Danny plopped himself on the bed.

"Finally, a place to fall asleep on."

Kim looked around as she realized her family wasn't around. She then closed the door.

"Let's hope that fools them long enough." Kim said. "We didn't get a word on anything regarding the Terakon fossils or the Faction."

"Maybe we're lucky and Vlad and his new entourage took a day off?" Danny suggested.

"Unlikely. Maybe they're doing in quietly." She said. "In any case, we need to be ready."

"Right." Danny sat up.

Kim looked at the door and smiled. She walked to Danny and knelt down a bit to look him in the eye.

"So, since you're here in Middleton, I guess you'll have to find something to do while you're in town?"

"I guess so." Danny smiled. "I guess fighting non-ghostly bad guys will have to do for now."

Kim smiled at this.

"So…" Danny spoke up before whispering in case her family came in. "Why did you agree to kiss me on Valentine's Day?"

Kim blushed and looks away.

"Well... you did save your cousin in a cool heroic way." Kim saw Danny having a smug looking smile. "I'll kiss you again right now if you promise to not say a word, even when we're alone."

"Deal." Danny said without hesitation.

Kim sighed and shook her head with a smile before kissing Danny quickly on the lips.

"Good night, Danny." Kim said before walking to the door.

"Night, Kim."

Once Kim went through the door. Danny laid back down.

_I totally kissed her again._

He had his goofy smile back on his face.

He lost it when he remembered something.

"Keep your head on Fenton… you don't want the Terakon army to be cloned. But first, I should get some water."

He got off the bed and headed downstairs.

Seeing no one around, he decided to talk to himself as he got his drink.

"I wish that stopping the Terakon would be as easy as a cover story."

As he headed back to the guest bedroom, two small figured appear from nowhere, due to wearing stealth suits. They were holding a jar full of cookies they were stealing from the kitchen. Instead, they looked at each other.

"Cover story?" Jim asked.

"What's a Terakon?" Tim asked.

Danny headed to his room and took his shoes off, getting under the covers.

"Okay… wherever the Faction is… we need to be ready."

And so, Danny's first Monday in Middleton ended.

* * *

**So, I'm going to acknowledge days again.**

**This was just a chapter where Danny could relax and not have to worry about ghosts or villains.**

**Tomorrow is when they go on a mission together and take on more of the Faction.**

**Plus, more hints of what the Terakon is up to are coming soon.**

**Also, anyone want the Tweebs to get more involved? Or just stick to comical attempts to learn more about Danny that end in disaster.**


	35. Chapter 35: Early Morning Madness

_**Chapter 35: Early Morning Madness**_

"Danny?"

Even Kim's voice wasn't something he wanted to hear right now.

After a yawn and a stretch with his arms, Danny rubbed his eyes to help him open them.

"Kim?" He yawned again. "It's like… what time is it?"

"3 in the morning." She said.

Danny's eyes opened as wide as he could, seeing Kim already in her mission gear.

"And you're up_ because_?"

"We got a hit… involving fossils." This caused Danny to be somewhat more alert. "GJ sent you a message, but you were sound asleep."

Danny felt the inside of his mouth and it tasted bad.

"Can I brush my teeth at least?" Danny asked.

"We have some spare toothbrushes, you can take one and use it on the way." Kim said. "Our ride is picking us up in 20 minutes. Let's go and come back before dawn."

As Kim walked out, Danny smiled.

_At least we're spending some time together…_

* * *

He thought that too soon. Once he got the toothbrush, got changed and came out, he saw Kim with Ron. And there was another guy, with a hoverjet outside. Danny didn't know who this was, but for Kim, he chose to be polite.

"Danny Fenton? This is agent Will Du." Kim introduced the two.

"Hey." Danny held his hand out. Will just stared at it. Danny just stood there with his hand out, starting to feel insulted. "My hand is still up, dude."

Will just kept staring.

"Sorry, he's got a bit of an "I work alone" mentality." Kim said.

"Probably why we haven't worked with him since our first meeting with Killigan." Ron said with his arms crossed and giving the silent agent a dirty look.

Will pulled out what looked like car keys and pressed the button, which made the hovercraft go off like a car and opened its door, with a small stairway for our heroes to enter.

"Let's go, amateurs." Will said scornfully before turning around and walking in.

Danny gave the agent a dirty look, one Kim smirked at.

"I had the same opinion you do now." Kim admitted.

"It got better?" Danny asked.

Ron stepped in. "Note what I said, we haven't seen him since meeting Killigan."

"Which was… when exactly?"

"Two years ago."

* * *

After 20 minutes of flight, and Danny finding a bathroom to brush his teeth, he went back to meet up with the older teens.

"So, what are we looking at?" Danny asked.

"About two hours ago, a series of fossils were stolen from a private collector in Peru." Will explained as he flew. "All we gathered were hairs exposed to an expensive gel."

"Expensive gels?" Danny asked. "So, is the bad guy some high school debutante?" He joked with a smile.

Will just looked at Danny with minor annoyance for interrupting him.

"Anyway…" Danny gave Will a dirty look, one that went away when his crush, Kim, gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We believe it was the Seniors who did this." As he kept talking, Kim and Ron looked at Will while Danny's eyes drifted to Kim and smiled. "The one called Vlad Plasmius has been looking for allies to make his monster army happen quicker. It looks like some are less interested in joining him and more interested in making a quick dollar."

As Will kept talking, Danny just looked dreamily at Kim. He then noticed Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, looking at him suspiciously. This snapped Danny out of it and looked at Will, who was still facing where he was flying.

"So, they stole the fossils?" Kim asked.

"And Senor Senior Sr is selling them anyone who will pay top dollar now that they know about Terakon fossils." Will said.

"Where are they now?" Kim asked.

"Their island mansion." Will said. "They're willing to make a deal with The Faction."

"Senor Senior Sr?" Danny asked.

"They're among some of our more recurring bad guys." Kim said. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and shows a picture of the old man and his son. "Senor Senior Sr. and his son, Senor Senior Jr."

"They're less evil and ore affable." Ron added. "They're super rich and the dad just does evil for a hobby."

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"You're serious?"

"Fraid so." Kim added in. "So, what's the plan, Will?"

"I will retrieve these fossils and you all will remain on my ship."

Danny and Kim both gave him a "You're serious" kind of glare.

"You can't be serious?" Danny said. "I can_ literally_ go in and out without anyone noticing."

"I know who you are, Danny Phantom." Will said. "Your powers don't change that you and Ms. Possible are amateurs while I'm a professional."

"Amateurs?!" Kim shouted, taking huge offense. "Listen… _Agent Du_." She said that with as much mockery as she could. "While you were busy doing who knows what, Ron and I dealt with all sorts of bad guys, like Professor Dementor and Gemini. Heck, we worked with Danny to stop the original Terakon monster!"

"That may be… but I'm still the professional here." He said, not caring how angry he's making everyone else.

Danny rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"How about you do your thing and we do our own?" Danny said.

Will shrugged. "Fine, just stay out of my way." He looked ahead. "We will be reaching the Seniors' Island soon enough."

As he said, they see the island oncoming.

"So Kim, you've been here before, right?" Danny asks. Kim nods. "Where do you think we should go?"

"Knowing the Seniors… it'll be somewhere they will be wherever Senior Sr. would be." Kim said.

"You amateurs can discuss how to waste time…" Will lands the ship at their docks. "I will accomplish the mission myself." He opens the door and heads out.

Danny then decides to transform and looks to his friends.

"Where do you think we'll find the fossils?" Danny asks.

Before Kim could speak up, Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Uh oh…" Kim says.

"What was that?!" Ron asked, being completely unaware of what that is while Rufus stared.

"Oh… right. You two don't know what that is." Danny said. "That's my ghost sense, it lets me know if a ghost is nearby." He looks up. "That means there's a ghost nearby."

He flies up and phases through the ceiling. There, he saw Technus flying towards the center of the island. Danny then returns inside.

"What happened?" Ron asks.

"We're too late! Technus is here!"

"That ghost with technology?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. He wouldn't be here unless he was with The Faction." Danny brings up. "Vlad must have sent him."

"So, I guess we're going to have to follow him to find those fossils." Kim said.

* * *

Inside, Kim, Danny and Ron with Rufus sneak in, holding Danny's hand so that his intangibility to go through the walls. Looking around, none of them see the villains or anything to hint at the fossils.

"Where do you think they are?" Ron asks.

Kim looked to Danny.

"Do you think you can use your ghost sense to find him?"

"I told you, it doesn't work like that. I can't find him, just be aware he's around." Danny had an idea. "Wait, Technus has a thing for technology. He'll want to be somewhere close in case something goes wrong."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you detect anyplace here that has plenty of tech close by?" Kim asked.

"Already got it!" Wade said. "It's about 50 feet away from you guys."

"Thank you." Kim said, hanging up.

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"He's still awake? At this hour?" Danny asks.

"It's kind of why he's reliable." Ron said.

"Come on!" Kim said.

The teen heroes ran in the direction Wade directed, once again using Danny's powers to pass the walls. Once they made it, they used his invisibility to spy on the villains.

There, they saw Senor Senior Sr. with several automatic blasters aimed at Technus. Meanwhile, Senor Senior Jr. is sitting far away while he reads some kind of magazine.

"Father! I wish to buy this new outfit!" Jr. said, with a foppish voice that made Danny snort.

"Junior! I am conducting business with our new friend here!" His father said. "Do not impede our villainous transactions!"

Danny whispered to his friends.

"These are your bad guys?" He asks.

"Ehh…" Kim said and, despite being invisible, gave a so-so gesture with her hand.

"I'm gonna assume you did the so-so gesture." Danny said.

"Yeah…" Kim goes.

"Where are the fossils?!" Technus demanded. "I, Technus, wish to bring these to the leader of The Faction so that we can resume our plans to bring prehistoric monsters back to life and conquer the world!"

Junior lowered his magazine to look baffled by the ghost's way of talking.

"Why do you shout your plans like that?"

"Junior! Do not disrespect the ways of villainy!" Senior snapped.

Unimpressed, the three notice a large box near Senior. They overhear Technus and Junior talk.

"I have your money!" Technus held up a briefcase. "Give me the fossil!"

Senior gesture to the box.

"Half of them are in the box. Give me the money and the rest are yours."

All three heroes smile and were about to make their move.

Then this happened.

"Stop villains!" Will Du jumped out from a nearby door and aimed his wrist Taser. "Hand over the fossils!"

He fires, but the Taser instead lands only a few feet away from himself, despite that the villains are clearly 10 feet away.

Danny let go of Kim and Ron, facepalming.

"Top agent? Seriously?!" He asks.

"Uh… Danny?"

Danny looked to Ron, realizing he let them go and undid invisibility. The shock of Will failing so bad that it caused him to lose focus. It was just that much of a fail.

This caught the villains' attention.

"You!" Technus pointed at Danny. "You shall not impede me, boy!"

Technus then uses his powers on the blasters, aiming them at Danny and the others.

"Well, now what?" Kim asks.

"I got Technus! Get the fossils!"

Danny shouted as he flew up, the blasters following him as they try to blast the boy.

Kim and Ron nod and go after the box.

Danny fired his ice blasts, freezing the blasters in place. Technus snarls angrily as he flew to Danny and fired a blast at the boy. Danny dodged them and tackled Technus into the wall.

Meantime, Kim and Ron tried to pry the box open on the side.

"Junior! Get them!" Senior ordered.

Junior, after groaning, put his magazine down and goes after Kim and Ron. After Kim made a fighting stance, this makes Junior cower and walk away.

Senior just facepalmed at his son's cowardice.

Technus, after getting socked by Danny, sees Kim and Ron and decides to take care of them. He flies down and blasts at the box. Not only does it open it and reveal fossils in a glass case, but it knocks Kim and Ron back.

Seeing the girl he likes and her friend harmed, Danny gets angry.

"I'm breaking you in half!" Danny declared before he flew to Technus.

"Ah-ah!" Technus says. "There's that emotion of yours again!" He grabs Danny by the arm and shocks him. "Emotion is your greatest weakness!"

Kim, taking advantage Technus being distracted, kicks him in the back, causing him to let go of Danny and call out in pain.

"I beg to differ!" Kim said.

Taking advantage, Danny blast Technus in the face, sending him into the ceiling.

Senior sees the briefcase and takes hold of it.

"Junior, let us leave this room! We have what we were waiting for!"

Junior ran, with his hands near his face and screaming. If it weren't for fighting Technus, Danny would find this man of presumably his late teens running like a little girl hilarious.

Meanwhile, Technus took advantage of this and grabbed the case of fossils.

"So long, fools!"

Technus took the case and was about to fly up when Ron tackled into him.

"No chance, ghost!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah!" Rufus shouted as he crawled into Technus's hair and started pulling strands.

"AH!" Technus shouted in pain as he tried to grab Rufus, who kept crawling away from his hands. "Off me, rodent!"

Will grabs the case and runs off.

"I got the fossils!" Will shouted.

Rufus got out of Technus's hair and reached Ron's hand.

As he and Kim went, Danny flew up to Technus.

"By the way…" Danny punched Technus in the stomach, causing him to kneel over and hold on to where it hurts. "Don't hurt my friends." Danny warned.

He flew off to go with his friends, unaware that Technus, after the pain started to subside, started to smile.

* * *

All of them made it to Will's ship and were flying to GJ HQ. Once they made it, he took the case with him and handed it to Dr. Director.

"Mission accomplished, Dr. Director." Will said. "I was able to retrieve the fossils. The amateurs were of great help."

All of them give him a small glare. He paid them no mind.

"Nicely done, all of you."

Hearing Director congratulate all of them gives them some relief as they smile.

"So, at least the Faction has a few fossils lost." Danny stated.

"Indeed." Director said. "Was it difficult?"

"No." Will said before Kim, who was about to speak, did so. This angered her. "It was easy once my taser was in range." He held out the hand with the taser. Said taser finally shot out, touching the glass case in Director's hand. "Oh… allow me."

He pushes a button meant to retract the gadget, it somehow pulled the entire case with it, causing to come out of Director's hands and break open on the floor.

Everyone gasps.

"Oh dear…" Will said.

"Nice one, Will Du!" Danny called out before he realized something. "Wait a second… Will Du? As in saying "_Will Do_"?"

Will just gave Danny a dirty look as Director kneeled down and grabbed one of the fossils, only to notice something.

"Wait a minute…" Everyone looked to her. "This isn't a fossil…" She held up one piece. "This is made of chalk."

"What?" Will asked.

Kim got close and took a knee, seeing the "fossil" up close.

"It's chalk… it's a _fake!_"

Danny and Ron looked to each other, both gasping.

"So, Senior played us?" Ron asked.

"Duh." Kim slapped herself on the forehead. "Bait and switch, oldest trick in the book. He was probably going to give the bad guys fake bones."

"Or fool us in case we came in." Danny suggested.

Ron took a closer look at the fake bones.

"You know, they look too bright to be fossils anyway."

"Yeah… now that I got a good look at them… you're right." Danny said.

"The only one of us to get a good look… was Will." Kim said, giving said agent a dirty look.

Will looked a bit flustered as Director walked up to him with a glare.

"Why were you the only one to hold onto the fossils?"

"Well… Director… I felt that as a trained operative, I alone should have kept an eye on them." He said, trying to sound professional despite the level of fear he had of her.

"Like how you felt you should take credit for _us_ doing the hero work?" Danny said.

Director gave Will a disapproving look.

"And you wonder why you've been put on less important assignments for the past 2 years…" Director said.

Will looked more than ashamed as he had his head down.

"Wait, that's why we hadn't seen him in so long?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Indeed… most of his jobs have involved… retrieving coffee." Danny, Ron and Rufus snickered at the annoyed Will's plight. "However… we have a problem. We have to assume those fossils are in The Faction's hands."

This got the boys to stop. They and Kim looked at each other, fearing the worst.

* * *

Back in Vlad's Colorado mansion, he has the case with the real fossils in hand as he shakes hands with Senor Senior Sr.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Vlad Masters said.

"Ah, but why stop here, my friend?" Senior suggests a plan. "Allow my son and I to join your ever so villainous Faction and I will use my resources to aid you in finding ways of stealing more of these ancient bones while giving the heroes the slip like now?"

Vlad rubbed his chin and smiled.

"That's not a bad idea…"

* * *

**I AM BACK!**

**Also, wanted to give why Will has been absent from Kim and Ron's lives even though his first appearance appeared to set him up for more appearances. (He was meant to be Kim's rival and a potential love interest)**

**Now we have two new member to the Faction. What's next?**

**Also, I've drawn what the Terakon looks like, but I'm not revealing it because of spoilers.**


	36. Chapter 36: Bonnie

**_Chapter 36: Bonnie_**

Once they got back to the Possible household, Danny used his powers to sneak Kim in without her parents noticing. While they like that she uses her skills to help others, they wouldn't have liked her out before class started.

For Danny, it was an excuse to hold her hand.

Once they made it to her room, Danny returned to the guest bedroom and went back to sleep.

He got about an hour of sleep before Kim's alarm went off and he heard her get up and ready.

"Morning!" She went.

"How does this girl function?" He asks to himself. He still smiles. "She's still awesome though."

He hears Kim head downstairs and speaking with her parents when he heard the "tweebs" talk to them.

"So Kim?" One, presumably Jim spoke up.

"Talk to your boyfriend's parents yet?" Tim asked.

Danny's eyes widened, he forgot about that little tidbit. That he ran away and they were letting him stay until he called his parents.

Then Kim said this.

"He's not my boyfriend…" That slightly stung, but he kept listening. "I am calling them today after class." Kim said.

"Well, alright." Mrs. Dr. Possible said. "He seems like a nice boy so we'll let him stick around for now."

Danny gulped.

_Right, how are we going to deal with this?_

As he thought, he heard a knock on his door. He got out of bed and answered.

It was Kim, with a plate of pancakes.

"Brought you breakfast." She said with a smile.

Danny smiled back and took the plate.

"Thanks."

He wondered if this would be like when he brought her breakfast. They ate together and kissed. However, Kim's next words made him realize that's not the case.

"I gotta head to school. For now, let me know if we get another signal."

Danny nodded, even though his smile faltered somewhat.

"I'll keep you informed." Danny said.

"Thanks." Kim said with a smile before heading back to her room for her backpack.

She doesn't see Danny looking at her as she walked down. A blush formed on his face and he returned to the room.

As Danny closed the door to eat, the tweebs were watching from down the hallway.

"Signal?" Jim asked.

"What signal?"

"Should we tell Mom or Dad?"

"Not yet, we gotta get proof."

"Did you see the way he smiled at Kim? And how he stopped smiling when she said she had to go?"

"Yeah, it's almost like he… _likes_ her."

Both boys shudder.

"We should put a camera in front of his room, just in case he goes somewhere weird."

"Yeah, so we can find out what a Terakon is."

* * *

It would be about an hour after the Possible kids left when Danny came out of the room to get some water. As he did, he saw both Possible parents leaving.

"Hello Danny." Mrs. Dr. P said. "We're both heading off to work. You think you'll be okay?"

Danny nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"Now Danny, I must warn you." James spoke up. "The boys left a robot car driving around, so watch your step."

"Robot car?" Danny felt something hitting his leg. Looking down, he saw a toy car continuously ramming into him. He noticed something on the roof. "Is that a camera?"

"Yeah. I guess the boys want to see what it goes through." Ann looked at the car continuously hitting him. "Why it seems to hone in on you so much, I'm not sure."

"Best stay out of its way, Daniel. It might have a laser or something the boys will want to play with." Danny stared at him with a "you're serious?" expression. James chuckled. "Kids these days." As he walked away with a coffee in his hand, Danny looked to Ann.

"Laser?"

"The boys are child prodigies… they love to… _experiment_." She said with an amused tone.

Danny looked down at the car again.

_And people think my **dad's** experiments are crazy._

* * *

After an hour in the guest bedroom, Danny got bored and wanted to get out. Thankfully, he knew how to get out without that odd camera car toy outside. Using intangibility, he peek out and saw the car driving down the hall. Once he got his head out, he decided to go.

He morphs without using his battle cry, for all he knew, that thing had a microphone.

He then flew out the window and decided to check out more of Middleton, maybe even Upperton and Lowerton. This time, he'd do it as Danny Phantom.

As Danny Phantom, he flew around. Seeing much of the town, the sights and even saw the movie theatre. He even checked out Upperton and some of Lowerton, though the latter wasn't as exciting. He would eventually look to his watch, seeing it was about noon. It was time to eat. Since he didn't have any money with him, he decided to make his way to Middleton High, hoping he could get some food Kim and her friends don't want.

Once he made it, he phased into the cafeteria. There, he saw Kim, Ron and Monique at their usual table. Looking around, he walked to the trio while invisible and whispered to Ron.

"Psst… Ron."

Ron freaked out.

"Did you hear that?! VOICES!"

His scream caused everyone else to stare at him.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Danny decided to overshadow Ron to calm him down.

"Sorry! It was getting really loud. Carry on."

With that, the other students returned to their previous activities as Kim looked at Ron oddly.

"Ron? What happened just now? Why do you sound so different?"

"Yeah… and did you guys hear that voice just now?" Monique asked, looking around.

Rufus, looking at Ron's eyes, starts to freak and points to his face.

"Guys, it's me, Danny!" He whispered.

Kim and Monique do a double take.

"What?!"

"I overshadowed Ron so I can ask for your help." He said.

"O…overshadowed?" Monique asks.

"Basically I possessed his body." Danny's words cause Monique to shudder. "Don't worry, it won't hurt him." He assured.

"Danny." Kim whispered and sound a bit concerned about the scenario. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to check out the town as Danny Phantom when I got hungry. Any chance you guys have something I could eat from her?" He asks.

Kim groaned, though she did crack a smile.

"Just your luck, today's special is pasta and there's extra in the back. Better grab some."

"Thanks Kim." Danny said with a smile before getting out of Ron's body.

Ron was dazed, to say the least, and shudder.

"What just happened?"

Once he was out and heard the bell ring, Danny saw the students return, Danny went in the kitchen. There, he saw some pasta in a bowl that the lunch lady was about to put away when he overshadowed her. He grabbed a plate and put some pasta on it before leaving her body and taking the plate with him with intangibility through the wall.

She was left standing, dazed, before speaking up.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Danny went into the school gymnasium, hiding in the bleachers as he ate the food. He was almost finished when he heard someone come in. He hid when he saw who it was.

Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Ugh, Kim thinks she's so great!" She said irritated. "Well, I'll show her."

She had a smile on her face as she pulled a paper out of her bag and slid under the bleachers. It came right next to Danny. He looked at it.

That looks like… a homework assignment.

"I'll make sure she doesn't pass this assignment. That way, I'll be able to show her I can pass class and soon lead the squad."

As she walked away, laughing scornfully, Danny picked up the paper and read it. He gasped.

"Kim's Literature homework?" He said. He glared at where Bonnie just was. "She is so much worse than Paulina."

Pretty or not, no one gets away with hurting his friends, including the friend he has the hots for.

Danny got up and used his powers to follow her without being spotted… while eating the last of his lunch.

* * *

He followed Bonnie into her next class, which he sees is Literature.

He saw Mr. Barkin, of all people, at the desk.

"Listen up class! Your usual teacher is currently on leave. Apparently, while dusting her books, she neglected to notice an omnibus on her top shelf. So, for the next two weeks, I'll be taking over this class."

Danny sees the students groan.

"Another one?" Ron said.

Danny rose an eyebrow.

_Again? Does this guy sub classes on a regular basis?_

"Okay people! I'll be taking your homework assignments. Possible!" Barkin barked as he walked to Kim.

Panicking, Danny looked around and saw a jar holding pencils on Barkin's desk. Quickly, he fired a small ghost ray at the jar, knocking it off the desk.

Barkin turned around and saw this. "What in the world?" He walked back to pick it up.

Danny went to Kim and placed the placed the page in her backpack.

Kim looked to see this and gasped before she heard Danny's voice.

"It's okay, it's me." He whispered. "I'll explain later."

Barkin got the jar and his pencils back on the desk as he got up and went to Kim.

"Possible! Homework now!"

Bonnie sat, looking mockingly at Kim. However, to her surprise, Kim pulled out her homework and handed it to Barkin.

"_What?!_" She yelled, getting off her seat.

Everyone looked to her, surprised.

"Rockwaller! Sit down!" Barkin yelled.

Bonnie did as he ordered, confused and annoyed by what happened.

Danny snickered before he phased out the room.

* * *

It was roughly when the last bell rang as Danny waited behind the bleachers. It was 10 minutes later he saw Kim, in her cheerleader outfit.

It was as if the world slowed down as he stared at her. A smile growing.

_She's… so cool… and hot!_

He then saw the other cheerleaders come out, and one in particular that made him less happy.

_Such a terrible girl._

He spent the next hour watching them practice. He didn't complain at all. He had to admit seeing Ron in the mascot costume was kind of funny. He also saw how… unpleasant Bonnie was being. She preferred talking to her supposed boyfriend Brick than doing practice.

Once it was done, everyone was ready to head out and leave. Kim was the only one left as she looked to the bleachers and smiled with her hands at her hips.

"You can come out now. Enjoyed the show?" Danny's eyes widened. "I know you're there, Danny. Don't worry, you saved my grade so I won't give you trouble for this."

Danny phased out of the bleachers, walking to Kim.

"How'd you know?" He asked, looking a little ashamed.

"I figured Bonnie would have taken it here, since this is where she went after 5th period."

"How did you know Bonnie took your homework?" Danny asked.

Kim shook her head.

"I'm way more alert that she thinks. I put my bag down to wash my face and she thinks I didn't see her pull my homework out. I was about to tell Mr. Barkin some excuse, but you saved me the trouble back there." She said. Danny smiled and blushed before Kim gave a playful punch to his shoulder. "But next time, don't spy on cheerleaders like a creep." She said with a smile. She then took his hand. "Come on… I wanna speak with you somewhere more private."

Danny smiled as they went behind the bleachers, unaware someone who noticed Kim's absence from the locker room came in once they went behind.

Danny and Kim stood, facing each other.

"First off all, good news. I had Wade make a digital copy of your dad, complete with his voice, send me a video message saying it was okay for you to stay with my family for the week until he could come get you." Danny sighed with relief. "Anyway, Ron wants to head to Bueno Nacho. I'm meeting him there. You heading back to my house?"

"I have to." Danny said. "Your brothers put some camera robot outside. I think they're on to us."

Kim groaned. "The tweebs." She smiled again. "Don't worry about them. We'll get them off our tracks."

"If you say so…" Danny said.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. Danny's face turned red again at how close he was to Kim. Kim shuffled one foot before a smile came to her face.

"I guess… since there's no one present… I can thank you the way I bet you're hoping for."

Danny smiled playfully. "I'm beginning to think you just want to keep kissing again?"

Kim blushed before speaking.

"Uh… well, I, uh-" She giggled a moment.

She took a breath and decided to just go for it.

She bent down, he got on his toes. They kissed.

I never get tired of this. She so likes kissing me. She so likes me!

Suddenly, a flash occurred. The two broke off and saw a phone took their picture. One owned by Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Oh my gosh! Kim Possible just kissed a 13-year old!" She laughed mockingly.

"I'm _14!_" He yelled.

Bonnie was already on her way out.

"Guess what I'm uploading tonight?" She said playfully.

Danny looked to Kim and saw how concerned he was. In that instant, Danny morphed his Bonnie was walking away and flew to overshadow her. Kim gasped and ran out as Danny, in Bonnie, deleted the photo.

"Danny?" Kim asked, getting his attention. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling in Bonnie's body. A smile she recognized on his face.

Kim just looked at him incredulously as Danny looked down at Bonnie's figure.

"Really?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… your voice, your smiling… from Bonnie… I can barely-" She noticed Danny had Bonnie's hands on her hips and a smile on the face. Suddenly, Kim looked a bit annoyed. "What are you doing?"

Danny looked to her. "Just because I think she's the worst, doesn't mean I don't think she's hot." Kim glared at him. "Jealous?" He asked with an eyebrow raised on his smirking face.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just get out here." She said, crossing her arms yet still having a smile.

Danny did so, leaving Bonnie and returning human. In seconds, Bonnie regained control and just stared out into space before realizing what she's doing.

"What? What did I… just do?" Bonnie asked before looking at her phone. She smiled. "Now I remember!" She looked to the two as she smirked. "I'm so gonna-" She looked to her phone, seeing the photo gone, much to her confusion and annoyance. "What?!" She looked through the phone's gallery. "It's gone?!" She looked to the two. "You two! I don't know how you did it but I know you kissed and deleted my picture!"

Danny and Kim glanced to each other with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Danny asked.

"Afraid not." Kim answered.

Bonnie groaned as she stormed out. Danny and Kim laughed at her expense. Once she was out, Kim looked to Danny and kissed him on the cheek. This got him to stop laughing and blush hard while giving a dorky smile. As Kim was starting to walk away, but then kissed his other cheek. As she pulled away, she shrugged.

"You saved our butts there… so…"

She quickly kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back for a moment before it ended.

_Wow… that never gets old._

Kim smiled at Danny, seeing him still giving that look, showing how he admires her greatly. It made her be very drawn to him.

She decided to reward him further.

"You know what? I think you deserve another chance at a date. Instead of 10, let's do 9 now thanks to this and the paper." She turned around. "I'll see you later." Kim said as she went out the door.

Danny waved, standing there with his face turning bright red with a big goofy smile.

* * *

As he walked out of the school, Kim still on his mind, he saw Bonnie at the front door, with three older looking women there.

"Oh, Bon-Bon!" The oldest, who he assumes his her mother given her hug, said. "You got an A minus, such a relief!" She said as she headed to the door. "Let's celebrate with dinner!"

As she left, the two he assumed was her sisters started to mock her.

"Nice job, Bonnie… you _barely_ passed." The blonde said.

"If it had been me, I'd have gotten 100%" The other brunette said.

"I guess you're not entirely pathetic!" The blonde said.

Both of them laugh.

This causes Danny to snap out of his Kim-focus mind and become angry. Even if Bonnie is now his least favorite non-supervillain, he couldn't stand what was happening and had to speak up.

"Seriously?! You're mocking her for not failing?" Danny shouted as he walked up.

This got their attentions, including Bonnie, who looked baffled by him defending her.

"Who is this? Another admirer?" The blonde said.

"Not even if we had to be the new Adam and Eve." Danny said flatly. "Who are you two?"

Bonnie scoffed. "These are Connie…" She pointed to the brunette. "And Lonnie…" She pointed to the blonde. "My _older_ sisters."

Her emphasis on that word annoyed the two.

Danny scoffed a moment.

"Seriously? The Possibles have Kim, Jim and Tim. Now Bonnie, Connie and Lonnie?! Does everyone in Middleton have some kind of naming theme or pun?!"

Everyone stared at him before the older sisters glared at him.

Connie is the first to speak.

"You see, Bob-"

"Danny."

"Whatever!" Connie held her hand up. "You see, w-"

"No!" Danny didn't care who they were, he did not like how they were acting. "Not _whatever_! If you don't care about my name, don't assume it!"

"In any case…" Connie clearly had no interest in what he said. "I got the brains."

"I got the looks." Lonnie added in.

"And Bonnie… got everything else!"

Both sisters laughed, mocking her as Bonnie looked more than hurt.

Danny, despite his dislike of her, spoke up.

"So, she got a _less_ obnoxious personality?"

This caught their attention. Not in a good way.

"What did you say?!" Connie snapped.

"You don't understand what I said? I thought had the _brains_." Danny said with a mocking tone. He then looked to Lonnie. "Also… you think you got the looks?" He quickly glanced at Bonnie before giving Lonnie a quick once-over before he gives his thoughts on her looks. "Ehh…" He gives Lonnie a so-so gesture. "Agree to disagree."

"WHAT?!" Lonnie screamed at him, face red with rage like Connie.

"How dare you speak to us like this?!" Connie shouted.

"How dare you talk down to your own sister like this!" Danny answered back, his arms crossed.

Bonnie had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

_Kim Possible's little boyfriend is defending me?_

Connie and Lonnie glared at him more before they stormed out the door.

"I'm out of here!" Connie shouted.

Lonnie looked back, giving Bonnie and Danny a look like she'd tear them limb from limb.

"I hope you marry this loser and have an unhappy marriage in a trailer!" She snapped as she joined sister heading to their mother's car.

Once they were gone, Bonnie looked to Danny, who just headed to the door.

"Wait!" Bonnie held her hand out at Danny. "Why did you do that?"

Danny looked back.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you defend me?" Bonnie asked,

Danny rose and eyebrow before answering. "Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I like seeing that. I don't like bullies, even if their victim is _another_ bully."

He was about to keep walking, but Bonnie kept talking.

"Thanks… uh, Danny."

Danny looked back, surprised.

"You actually remembered my name."

Bonnie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for sticking up for me… I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw."

Danny smiled.

"Sure thing, later Bonnie."

He nodded before resuming his walk. As he went past the door, he thought to himself.

_I doubt this would make her not be so unpleasant to me, but at least she's going to keep quiet about what she saw. I don't want to get Kim in any trouble or whatever if her parents find out she's made out with the younger boy staying at her place. Let's hope Bonnie is grateful enough. Now, I gotta find a place to go ghost and fly._

As he walked out, he didn't see what was behind him.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood, dumbfounded, that his younger boy stood up to her older sisters on her behalf even after being rude to him. It's something she didn't really expect of anyone. Kim Possible knew and the fact that she didn't tell anyone was enough to get her respect. Now this boy saw and stood up to Connie and Lonnie for her even though he admits he's not fond of her.

It left a dumbfounded look on Bonnie's face.

One that is currently blushing…

* * *

**So, I debated with myself on how this would happen.**

**But I decided... why the heck not. Danny defending Bonnie from her sister causes her to unintentionally be attracted to him.**

**I have this theory that Bonnie hates her older sisters so much that she'd latch on to anyone who defended her from them.**

**So yeah, this was a less action based chapter as Danny tries to get a date with Kim... again.**

**You're probably wondering what Danielle is doing covering for Danny? Well, you will find out in a later chapter.**

**Also-also, to make things even, I'm adding two more Danny Phantom to The Faction next time we see villains. I'll let you guess which ones.**


	37. Chapter 37: The Tweebs

**_Chapter 37: The Tweebs_**

In Vlad's underground lab in Colorado, he's already given Drakken the other fossils when his alarm system goes off. Drakken puts each of the 20 fossils into large cloning chambers. At the Ghost Portal, Drakken saw two figures come out. Those figures were Spectra and Bertrand.

"Plasmius!" He shouted up like a kid to his mother. "You got company!"

Vlad phased into the room from the ceiling. He saw who it was. He rolled his eyes with annoyance but chose to at least pretend to be civil.

"How can I help you two?"

"Yeah…" Spectra, in her dark form, said with a fake smile before glaring at him. "I want to have word with you regarding my humiliation when you sent me after Kim Possible!"

Vlad scoffed.

"Don't you scoff at her!" The short, mustached Bertrand said.

"What is it you want?" Vlad said.

"What I want is payback! I demand you let us be involved in this scheme of yours!" Spectra demanded. "We caught wind of your little plan and we know both Danny and Miss Possible are involved!"

"You want payback?" Drakken added in. "I can respect revenge, but why not just do it yourself?" He asked. "Why come to us?"

Spectra smiled at that.

"Because, blue man, I propose a deal with Plasmius." Spectra added. "We bring you the next fossils and not only do we want in, we want command of the Terakon!"

"So that we can sick it on those two!" Bertrand added.

Vlad smirked, even though Drakken spoke up.

"Forget it! That's a prehistoric killing machine, not a dog you can take for a walk!"

"Alright." Vlad answered.

Drakken looked up.

"Alright?!" Drakken asked.

"If you two can bring me a Terakon fossil, at least one, you can command my beast for as long as you need to for your payback." Vlad reached the floor and walked to them.

Both Spectra and Bertrand smiled. Spectra then morphed into her red dress human appearance and walked to Vlad.

"It's a deal." She said before shaking Vlad's hand.

Drakken looked more than a little confused before Spectra and Bertrand flew through the ceiling. Vlad then whispered to Drakken.

"I have a little job for you."

* * *

It was dinner at the Possible home, Kim showed the fake video of Jack Fenton, giving his approval to let Danny stay there for now. As such, he was given a spot at the table as the family had their chicken with mashed potatoes. As he ate, he saw the boys were glaring at him, suspiciously.

Earlier, the saw the footage of the camera and found he never left the room. How he could stay in there without needing to even use the bathroom made them a bit suspicious.

"Jim! Tim! Stop staring at our guest like he's a monitor!" Their mother chided them.

Danny just kept chewing as he looked to Kim, who just shrugged.

It was then she got a message on her Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade!"

"You got a message from Global Justice! They found a fossil that just got spotted."

"Already?"

"It looks like other probable locations have been hit, but this one is a good shot."

"Fossil?" James Possible asked. "Your villains collecting dinosaurs now?"

Kim looked around before she gave her cover story.

"You know Drakken!" She said. "Always finding some way at world domination!"

Her words are convincing enough that James chuckled.

"Things sure are different since my days."

Kim nodded before looking at her Kimmunicator. "We're on our way, Wade!"

"Cool, Global Justice is sending some stuff they think would be useful for this. Should arrive by now."

As the screen goes blank, a knock at the door goes off.

"I got it!" Kim gets up and heads to the door. Once she answers, she sees a duffel bag, with the GJ logo on it. Looking inside it, she smiles and picks it up. "Mom! Dad! I got a mission."

"Okay honey! Be home before 10!" Ann Possible says.

Danny, thinking quickly, got up.

"Say, Kim!" He walked out of the kitchen and headed to her at the front door. "I don't suppose I could come… since I kind of need something to do." He winked at her, making an excuse to go on a mission with her.

"Sure."

James and Ann looked at each other, a bit suspicious, but they shrug.

"Well, Danny is pretty much without much to do here anyway." Ann admitted.

"Well, he better not make a move on my Kimmie-Cub." James stated.

Danny snorted. Not just because he already made plenty of moves on Kim, but that nickname.

"Kimmie-Cub?"

Kim elbowed him playfully before heading to her room.

"Just wait until I'm ready. I'll call Ron."

As Danny remained in the living room, waiting for Kim to change, the boys were busy spying on him.

"What do you think?" Jim asks.

"Why would he join in on her mission?" Tim asks.

"Maybe it's because… he likes her?" Jim suggests.

"EWW!" They both go.

Tim pulls out a monitor and looks at the camera footage of outside Danny's room.

"Well… he did stay in th- wait!"

"What?"

"Look at the door, where the light is seeping in."

Both boys look at the footage outside Danny's door. They see a strange white flash and then the sounds footsteps on the floor. They look at each other, then to the unsuspecting Danny, then nod to each other.

* * *

After Kim and Ron were ready, Danny boarded a jet with them, provided by Dumpty Humpty of all people, and gave them a lift to a privately-owned museum about 200 miles north of Middleton.

Danny couldn't believe it. Not only was he with the girl of his dreams, he was with his favorite band of all time. In their jet.

"Thanks for the lift, guys." Kim said as she and the boys sat on the opposite side of the band, who are all relaxing.

"It's the least we can do after you saved us from that stampede of rhinos!" The lead guitarist goes.

"No big! Not that different from when I did some dogsitting… only bigger."

"Uh… is he okay?" The vocalist asked, pointing at Danny.

Danny is just staring at them, his mouth agape with a smile.

"He's a fan." Kim said with a smile.

Ron put a hand on Danny's shoulder, smiling.

"I know dude. You get used to it."

* * *

They finally arrived outside the museum.

It was now Danny noticed the duffel bag Kim has been carrying.

"So, what's in there?"

"Global Justice purchased a lot of your folks' stuff. They figure we'll be fighting some ghosts."

As Kim answered, they were unaware they were being watched by a robotic insect not far away.

Drakken was on the other side, watching on his monitor.

"They arrived!" Drakken shouted to Vlad, who stood with Spectra and Betrand in their human form/disguises.

"Perfect." Vlad grinned. "You two are up."

Meanwhile, Kim took the duffel bag strap off her shoulder and let it plop on the ground.

"Ow!"

This caught the attention of the teens and Rufus, who all look at the bag.

"Uh… Danny?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Do any of your folks build something that goes ow?"

"No."

All of them look apprehensive. Kim decided to brave it and reach for the zipper.

Unzipping it, she saw something, or some things, that upset her.

"Tweebs?!"

Both Jim and Tim Possible stuck out and rubbed their heads, now noticing their angry older sister.

"Uh.. hey, Kim." Jim said. "This isn't our bed!"

"Yeah…" Tim added. "Must have fallen asleep somewhere else again…"

"Not buying it, you two." Kim said with her fists and her hips. "Why are you two here?"

"A better question is…" Jim pointed to Danny.

"Why is he here?" Tim finished his sentence.

"Because I say so!" Kim stated.

Before she could finish, Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Whoa!" Both twins went at the same time, seeing what Danny did.

The teens and Rufus looked around, then the naked mole rat saw two figures flying in from above.

Danny saw them and didn't like what he saw.

"Spectra and Betrand?!"

"Spectra?! The one who tried to take over my body?!" Kim asked. Danny nodded and Kim gritted her teeth. "I've so been looking forward to payback."

"Wait, what?" Jim asked.

"Take over your body?" Tim asked.

"Danny." Kim ignored her brothers and looked at him seriously. "We don't have time; we'll worry about my brothers later."

Though giving a reluctant look, Danny nodded.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny Fenton then transformed into Danny Phantom, much to the awe of the boys.

"Danny Phantom?!" They both go.

"We'll deal with you both later." Kim said as she took the duffel bag once they stepped out. She looked to her sidekick. "Ron, watch them." She looked to the superhero present. "Danny, let's go!"

Danny nodded and took her hand, flying to the museum and phasing through the walls.

As they go, the boys are left staring at where their sister went as Ron spoke up.

"So… guys? Are you two gonna-"

"AWESOME!" Both of them shout together.

"This changes everything!"

"Our sister might marry a superhero someday!"

"Hickabicaboo?"

"Hoosha!"

They high five as Ron looked annoyed.

He didn't know why, but the idea of Kim marrying somehow upset him.

"We could always blackmail them into letting us do experiments on Danny!" Jim said.

"We could also convince him into doing autographs we can make people pay for." Tim brought up.

Ron got upset to hear this.

"Hey! Danny's our friend, don't do that!"

"Yeah!" Rufus goes.

"By the way…" Jim asks as he pulls out a certain cylindrical object. "What's this for?"

"Yeah, are they gonna make soup out of the ghost?" Tim asks.

Ron and Rufus gasp, they realize Danny and Kim are going in without their most important piece of gear.

* * *

Danny and Kim make it into the museum, finding themselves in what appears to be the Egyptian exhibit.

"Unless King Tut was a dragon, I think we're in the wrong place." Kim said.

"Sorry, I'm not sure where the exhibit for fossils are."

Suddenly, they hear an evil laugh from a woman away from them.

"I think we found it." Kim said.

Nodding, Danny and Kim ran in the direction, where they find themselves in a hallway.

"This was perfect, Bertrand!" Spectra's voice called out.

Thinking quick, Danny took Kim's hand and turns them both invisible. They witness Spectra, in her red-haired, red dress human form and Bertrand in his own human disguise, walking down the hallways as she held onto a glass case with the presumed fossils inside it.

"Who are they?" Kim whispered.

"Spectra and Bertrand, they have human disguises." Danny whispered back.

"So, now that we got Plasmius what he needs for his new pets, should we get a coffee on the way?" Bertrand asks.

"Ooh, that's a marvelous idea." Spectra admitted.

As soon as they come within contact, Kim let go of Danny's hand. She ran to Spectra, leaping to grab the case from her hands, landing gracefully.

"Spectra, Bertrand, it's been a while." Kim greeted playfully.

"You?!" Bertrand asks out loud as he and Spectra are surprised to see her.

"And me!" Danny made himself known with blasts from his hands, sending the two ghosts flying into a wall down the hallway.

This leaves the wall damaged with holes in their shapes.

Spectra grits her teeth and transforms into her dark shadowy form.

"It's payback time for both of you!" She declared.

As she flew into and tackled Danny, Bertrand shapeshifted off the wall and turned into a green rhino. He readies himself for an attack. Kim, holding the case under her arm, managed to jump above him and avoid any harm.

Meanwhile, Danny manages to kick Spectra off as he gets up and blasts her again, this time sending her into the floor.

Spectra found time to taunt the boy.

"How are things with you two? Still pining for someone you have no shot with?"

Danny wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm trying to stop a madman bring back the most dangerous animal to walk the Earth to life. Your taunting isn't going to work this time." Danny snapped.

Spectra grunted. Clearly her usual method of messing with people by pointing out their flaws and using them wasn't going to help.

Before she got up, Danny grabbed Spectra by her ghostly tail and slammed her into the floor after swinging her up.

Kim, meanwhile, was having a fist fight with Bertrand after he turned into a ninja. However, Kim's experience with ghosts and better combat training gave her the edge, kicking him in the gut and pulling out a Jack-o-Nine-Tails, which she uses on him. It wraps itself around Bertrand and Kim swings him into the wall, causing him to go splat.

"Time to put them away." Kim reaches into the duffel bag and tries to grab something, but then looks into the bag and finds what she's looking for gone. "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?!" Danny asked as he locked hands with Spectra.

"The thermos! I can't find it!"

"Find something else!" Danny responded as then tossed Spectra into the ceiling

This infuriates the evil woman.

"You'll pay for that!" She growled.

Kim dug her hand in deeper and found something useful. This was good, as Bertrand reformed from the puddle.

Kim pulled out what looked like a stick, but a button press revealed to be the Fenton Ghost Fisher.

"Danny, bring her down!"

Danny looked and saw what Kim was holding and smiled.

"On it!"

Danny grabbed Spectra by her tail and threw the screaming ghost into her companion.

As both Spectra and Bertrand try to get up, Kim set the Fisher's line out, wrapping it around the two.

They both try to struggle, but nothing. It's too tight and they can't even phase through it.

"I blame you!" Spectra snarled at Bertrand.

"Me?! What did I do?" He asked in response.

"You were in my way!"

Danny now stood next to Kim as the two smiled at the villains' defeat and shared a fist bump.

Using his strength, Danny was able to hold the two up and he and Kim calmly walk out the museum. There, they saw Ron with the twins, Kim giving a dirty look as she sees one of them holding the Fenton Thermos.

"So that's where it went."

As Kim was about to scold her brothers for sneaking out of the house, the robotic bug of Vlad Plasmius was observing.

On the other side, Drakken got on the speaker system throughout the lab.

"They failed! Send out secret weapon!"

In another room, Skulker lures the Terakon out of the cage with a large slab of meat. He leads to a portal being made by the Fright Knight. Once in distance, Skulker throws the meat at the Terakon, which eats it as Monkey Fist jumps onto its neck and puts the collar on it by a small gadget that, once the button is pressed, becomes the collar.

"Now get in there!" Skulker demands as he points at the portal. The Terakon does what he says, entering the portal. However, Skulker wants to have one last jab at the creature. "Stupid monster…"

The Terakon, in that moment, slaps Skulker with its tail with enough force to launch him into a wall, making the other villains in the room laugh at his expense.

* * *

Back to the heroes and the captured villains, Kim takes the Thermos out of her brothers' hands.

"Hey!" Jim shouted.

"We were gonna make it better!" Tim added in.

"How?" Danny spoke up. "How would you make it better?"

"It shoots candy!" Jim said.

"This is ghost hunting equipment, not a party cannon!" Kim stated.

"I don't know…" Bertrand added in. "I'd buy that if it shoots candy." Spectra moved her head backwards with enough speed and force to headbutt him. "Ow!"

"Why can't you shapeshift, you idiot?!" Spectra snapped.

"I can't! Whatever this line is made of is cancelling my powers out!" Bertrand insisted.

"Something my dad's been cooking up." Danny admitted proudly with his arms crossed. "Unless you're half-ghost like me, it'll weaken you."

"Half-ghost?!" The twins ask.

Kim aimed the Thermos and was about to finish this when a green light appears in front of them, getting their attention.

It became a portal

"Reinforcements?" She asks.

However, a large inhuman figure's silhouette appears.

Our heroes aware of what this is when out comes the large beastly figure.

The Terakon roars at them as it approached Spectra and Bertrand.

At first, they looked relieved at its presence.

"Finally!" Spectra stated. "Now, get us out of- WAIT! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

The Terakon spins around, whacking them with its tail and sending them into the portal. Once the portal closes, it remains with the heroes, snarling at them.

"Great…" Danny spoke up as everyone took a step back. "Because I really missed the Terakon…" He added snarkily.

"That's a Terakon?!" Jim asked.

"This would be so cool if it didn't look like it's gonna murder us…" Tim added in as he and his brother hid behind their sister.

"Danny? Can't you over-whatever this thing like you did with Ron today?" Kim asked.

"He did what to me?!" Ron asked.

"I can try… I'm not too good with non-humans." Danny went intangible and flew into the Terakon's head.

This got the creature to freeze up… for about two seconds. Then, it shook its head and Danny came falling out, hitting the ground.

As he got up, series of images flashed in his mind.

Images of what appeared to be other Terakons, but they were all dark silhouettes.

All of them were bowing to him… no, the beast he tried to overshadow.

Once he remembered where he was, he looked up and saw the Terakon glaring daggers at him. It inhaled and Danny realized what was going to happen as he phased through the ground before the red flames of the large dragon monster could hit him.

Danny returns to Team Possible, raisin his fists to the monster.

"Get those bones out of here! I got Ruff the Magic Dragon here!"

Kim and Ron nodded and ran away, with the twins themselves just remaining still until Ron came back and pulled them away.

Danny uses his ice powers and tries to freeze the creature in place in a large block of ice. This only provided a few seconds of relief, as the Terakon's greater strength break it free.

It stood on its hind legs and roared out.

However, there was a brief moment where it remained that way, looking puzzled that its way of standing upright felt… right.

This took too long as Danny flew into its abdomen, knocking it on its back.

Returning to all fours, the beast then tried to strike Danny with its tail. Each time, Danny was able to dodge, but the swinging is getting too fast.

"I gotta keep it busy…"

The sound of Danny calling this creature "it" seemingly angers it further. As such, it strikes him once, slamming its tail on him and him into the ground. With that, it tries to hit him with fire, but a shock on the collar goes off.

Danny notices this and looks puzzled.

The Terakon growls at him before it goes after Kim and others, and the fossils.

Kim, Ron, Rufus and the brothers have run into downtown when they, and several citizens, hear the creature's roaring.

"Kim! I don't think Danny held it back long enough!" Ron said.

"I noticed…"

Kim looked around and had an idea before looking to Ron.

"Keep my brothers safe, I'll lure that thing. I'm guessing Vlad and Drakken sent it to get its buds back." Kim stated.

She pulls out her grappling hook and waits for the creature to come.

As if on cue, crowds run away screaming as the Terakon races on all fours, coming around a corner and causing car collisions to avoid the beast. Once it seems Kim and the glass case, it bares its teeth as though smiling.

Now that it's coming for her, Kim took her grappling hook and aimed for a rooftop and zipped up. Seeing this, the beast extends its wings and flies after her. Once it reaches the rooftop, it sees Kim putting the case down and pulling something out of the duffel bag. It's the Ghost Peeler. Kim activates it and gives herself the armor. The beast looks unimpressed as it readies itself.

"Okay… here we go." Kim put her arms up.

The Terakon fires its breath at her. The armor does resist the heat, though Kim does sweat a bit. She then fires blasts at the Terakon, not hurting it enough but still getting it to stop. The beast then reaches for Kim, pressing down its one of its front claws, though Kim rolls out of the way and punches the exposed belly.

This does get it to screech in pain, but not enough to ignore Kim and try to attack her. It spins around and tries to bite her, but Kim dodged it in time and, pulling out from the duffel bag, two Ghost Gloves. She punches the beast in the nose, this does seem to hurt it and it steps back.

Meanwhile, Danny has caught up with them and sees what's going on before the creature's collar goes off. It's shocking it. This causes Danny to be confused.

"Okay… they wouldn't be shocking it unless they saw what it was doing…" Danny looked around. "Unless they have a camera or something around her?" Danny saw something small and white flying around nearby. Upon looking closer, he recognized it as one of Vlad's bugs. "That's how they're seeing it."

In Vlad's lab, Drakken pushes the button that forces the Terakon to comply.

"Just get the fossils, you stupid beast!" Drakken shouted. Suddenly, the screen goes blank. "WHAT?!"

Danny just blasted the small robot.

"There, if they can't see it, maybe they can't control it." Danny said. "They'll have to come get it and maybe we can take the remote from them or something."

The Terakon is no longer under the shock, it then looks around before seeing the case and walking towards it.

Surprised but not by that much, Danny flew at top speed and grabbed the case in time, going through the floor. Angry, the Terakon jumps off the building and seeming waits for its target to come out. Sure enough, Danny flies out of the wall and the Terakon swipes at him before he returns to the building.

Suddenly, a can hits the creature's head, alerting it to who threw it.

"Hey, ugly!" Jim Possible shouted.

"Leave our sister and cool superhero friend alone!" Tim added in.

"Uh, guys?" Ron goes weakly. "We were supposed to be hiding!" The Terakon then snarls at them and slowly crawls towards them, clearly with killing intent. This causes the boys to realize that was a terrible idea. "That's why!"

All of them make a run for it as the Terakon follows.

Kim sees this run after them, turning the armor off and using her grappling hook to follow.

The Terakon follows them into an alley, where they're cornered.

However, before it could attack them, Kim runs in.

"Claws off my brothers, monster!" Kim pulls out a blaster.

However, the Terakon smiled and swung its tail, knocking the blaster out of her hand. It knocked her down with another swing and turns around looks down on her, snarling and ready to kill her.

However… Danny blasts the creature, getting its attention. Kim rolled out of the way so Danny could continue. Unfortunately, it looked back and saw the boys. Gritting its teeth, it turned back to them and began walking slowly as the twins held onto each other and Ron cowered with Rufus. Kim got up and tried to do something, but its tail knocked her down again. Before it could breathe its flames on the boys…

"Stop!" Danny held out the case. "Leave them alone! Don't hurt them and you can have these things!" The Terakon looked at Danny for a moment before he puts the case down. "Here, take it!"

The Terakon's eyes squinted before it ran to Danny, reaching out and grabbing the case in one of its front claws.

Then, a portal opens nearby, where the voice of Drakken calls out.

"Beast! Return with the fossils!"

The Terakon walks to the portal as Ron and the boys go to help Kim get up. As Danny was about to go help her up, he looked back at the Terakon and saw it.

It looked back and smirked. It looked… smug.

Once it fully enters the portal, it closes.

As Kim got up, she saw Danny staring at where the Terakon was. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Danny?" Danny finally became aware of her presence. "What happened?"

Danny just blinked. "I… though I saw it…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Not that, I meant the fossils." Kim stated.

Danny smiled and pulled out several bones. "You mean _these_ fossils?" Everyone gasps. "I thought fast and took out the fossils before the bad guys find out."

Kim looked at them and noticed something. "I see 4 bones, I counted 5."

"Yeah… I don't have room in this belt-thing for all the bones. I think I left a fang or something."

"Well, it's just a tooth, right?" Ron asked.

"We have no idea what kind of creature it is. After all, that Terakon came from one fang." Kim then looked to Danny and smiled. "Still…" She quickly hugged Danny, not seeing him turn red. "Thank you for saving my brothers." She took the bones from his hands and walked back to everyone else.

Nobody sees Danny beaming with a blush as Kim took the bones to everyone else.

"So, why did they want those bones?" Jim asks.

Kim groaned. "Well, you saw Danny morph, so I guess we should tell you."

"Finally!" Tim said as he and Jim high-fived.

However, the hear police alarms coming. This snapped Danny out of his daze and they look around.

"Danny!" Kim called out.

"On it!"

Danny quickly created 3 more copies of himself and each grabbed one of the group before flying off.

* * *

Back in Vlad's lair, Plasmius hovered over to Spectra and Bertrand, in their humanoid forms.

"Well, we only retrieved one fossil." Vlad said.

"Ah, but our deal!" Spectra said.

"Yes… except…" Spectra and Bertrand's grins left them. "_You_ didn't bring me any fossils, the Terakon did. I don't have to let you use it." Both of them got upset and were about to leave, when Skulker came in and stopped them in their tracks. "Sorry, but you work with us now. And it's feeding time for the Terakon."

Both of them exchanged rather concerned glances at each other.

* * *

Danny was flying back, holding all of Team Possible with him. He had Kim and Ron in his hands as each was holding one of the twins in their hands.

"This is so cool!" Both twins shouted.

"It would be if I wasn't terrified of going splat…" Ron said as his eyes were shut tight."

"Whoooo!" Rufus went, sticking out and letting his tongue out like a dog.

"So, we got those fossils back, but the Faction is still got one extra." She looked down at her brothers. "And you two are gonna keep quiet, right? That's the least you can do after Danny saved you."

"On it!" Both brothers went.

"That's at least some relief, right Danny?" Kim asked Danny, who just stared out blankly. This got her curious. "Danny?"

Danny finally got aware of what's going on.

"Huh?"

"I asked if my brothers not blabbing your secret is a good thing."

"Oh… yeah…" He said.

"You alright?" She became concerned.

"Yeah… I am." He said before looking back ahead.

He's fine, but he's thinking of what he saw before. That smile. Then he remembered something else.

The sound of the word "die" coming from it.

_I swear it was talking…_

"Something on your mind?" Kim asked.

Danny looked to her. "I destroyed the robot bug they were using so they couldn't see the creature, but it still went after the fossils. Plus… I think it… looked at me."

"It looked at all of us, Danny."

"No, I mean it…_ looked_ at me." Danny looked ahead again. "There's more but I'll tell you later."

* * *

**So, after thinking about it, I decided to let the Tweebs get involved.**

**Should I let her parents get in on it too? Lemme know.**

**But next time is going to be a Wednesday and I got something in mind for Danny and Kim. It's something I wanted to do earlier but never found a good place for it.**

**(Thinks someone said something else)**

**NOT THAT! THEY'RE UNDERAGE SUPERHEROES YOU SICKOS!**


	38. Chapter 38: Workout Wednesday

_**Chapter 38: Workout Wednesday**_

Getting the boys back to their room was easy. Thankfully, the Possible parents were completely in the dark. James and Ann were just watching a movie together as Danny and Kim snuck to the front door and made it look like they just got back.

As Danny went to the guest bedroom, Kim stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Say, Danny?"

Danny looked back and stopped. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering… I noticed a lot in your fights that you rely mostly on your powers. Plus, your punches and kicks are pretty basic. Have you ever had any proper training in combat?"

"Not really…" Danny admits. "Mostly I just emulate what my mom and dad do."

"I see…" Kim smiled. "Meet me in my room at 6 in the morning."

Kim headed to her room, leaving Danny somewhat confused by those words.

* * *

It was now 6 in the morning. Despite being groggy, Danny got up and used his powers to sneak into Kim's room, which was once the attic.

There, he saw Kim, having changed already.

She changed into a black pair of shorts and a yellow shirt. She also had another duffel bag with her.

She now notices him. "Good, you're here." She whispered.

"What's going on?" Danny asks.

"Take us to Middleton High's gymnasium." Kim said. "There, we need to talk."

Danny shrugged and agreed. He transformed and took an arm around Kim's waist, taking off with her.

As they flew, Danny can't stop thinking what this is about.

_What does she want to talk about? Wait… is this one of those secret make-out things older teens do? Because… AWESOME! She's totally into me! I knew it! She wants to do more than just casually kiss… I am so going to be her boyfriend! I got her to overlook my age… YES! HALLELUJAH! We are totally going to be a literal power couple. Not even the Terakon can stop us!_

As he thought this, his growing smile goes away when another thought hit him.

_That look… Each time it looks like it's smarter than we give it credit for. And… that sound…_

They made it to Middleton High, where Danny phased them into the gym. Once he lands, he lets go of Kim and returns to human form, still in thought. Kim now noticed his thought process.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Kim… did you ever notice anything… unusual about the Terakon?"

"Other than it being some hyper-evolved dinosaur-dragon thing brought to life to kill us?"

"Well… besides that. I mean, half the time it comes off as… different from what we expect. Like it's smart… smarter than an animal should be."

"Yeah, someone animals are smarter than we give them credit for. What do you mean?"

"I didn't say this before, mostly because I wasn't sure. I'll tell you now since it's just us but…" Danny looked a bit unsure how to say this. "When we last saw it in Amity Park, I thought I heard it… talking."

Kim looked puzzled by those words.

"Talking? Like a mating call or something?"

"No, I mean talking… with words." Kim rose an eyebrow at Danny's response. "I swear I thought I heard it say "die" before you blasted it into the Ghost Zone."

Kim looked at Danny for a moment before she gave a small laugh.

"You must have just been hearing things. If that thing could talk, it would have done so already."

Danny thought for a moment, then laughed as well. "You're probably right… So, why are we here?"

"Something very important." Kim said. Thinking the wrong thing, Danny closed his eyes and prepared for whatever Kim was going to do. However, she turned around and walked away before his eyes shut. Hearing her footsteps, he looked and saw her walking away.

She took out boxing headgear and gloves, enough for two people. She threw a pair and a headgear to Danny. They each put on their gear.

"What are doing with these on?" Danny asked.

"From what I've seen…" She turned around, clueless to Danny thinking she was going to kiss him. "Your fighting style is basic, relying on your powers more than anything else." She crossed her arms. "From what I can gather, you aren't used to fighting without them."

"Yeah… that why we're here?"

"Exactly, the janitor doesn't show up until 7:30. We got plenty of time to practice." Kim said as she walked up to him. She was now within punching distance.

"Practice for what?"

"Punch me."

Danny did a double take.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

She wants me to punch her, the girl I'm so super into.

Danny chuckled. "I'm not gonna-"

"Do it." Kim insisted.

Danny just shrugged. Danny rose his right arm and threw a punch at Kim.

**PUNCH!**

Kim quickly moved to her right to dodge and threw a light, but not to light, punch to Danny, sending him into the floor.

"ACK!"

Danny got on all fours as he tried to stand.

"Again." Kim said, motioning Danny to give it another go.

This time, Danny decided to throw another.

**PUNCH!**

Kim did it again. This time she punched his fist out of the way before it made contact with her stomach, punching him in the chest.

"OOF!"

Danny got on his knees.

"One more time." Kim said.

Danny got back up on his feet and rose his hands.

Danny now ran to Kim and threw a punch again.

In that instant, Kim jumped over Danny. In a split second, he could swear she winked at him playfully. Once she landed behind him, he turned around and…

**PUNCH!**

Kim threw another punch in Danny's face, sending him falling with his back on the floor.

"What's the point of this?!" Danny said, reeling in some pain.

"To judge your level of fighting." Kim said. "I can see we have a long way to go."

Danny got up.

"And I need to learn this why? We both see that I can potentially break every bone in your body as Danny Phantom." Danny pointed out.

"As Danny _Phantom_, yes. As Danny _Fenton_, not so much." Kim said. "That's why we're here. I think learning this stuff as Danny Fenton would make you a better fighter." She took her headgear off. "That's why I'm gonna train you."

Danny looked a bit surprised to hear this. "Really?" Kim nodded.

Danny smiled.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

"Again!" Kim ordered.

Danny threw a punch from his right hand into her right hand.

They removed the boxing gear after a while, so that Kim could get a good look at his hands to see how he punches. Also, so she can feel how hard he hits.

For the past 10 minutes, Kim has been giving Danny punching lessons. She instructed him punch into her hands for some time.

At this point, Danny is slightly out of breath. His arms are tired and his face is sweaty.

_I take it back, this isn't so great._

"Any… more?" He asks, panting out his words.

"Almost. Let me see you punch again."

Kim took a step back as Danny did so. He stood with his fist straight out and tilted so his knuckles were facing the side. His legs were straightened, and his unused arm was in an L shape. She analyzed his stance and smiled.

"I think I can see what the problem here is." Kim said as she walked up to him. "See, it's your stance." Kim put her hands on his knees. She doesn't see him looking flustered. "Bend your knees." Danny did so. Kim got up and touched his unused arm. "Keep this up." He started to blush. That blush grew when she reached his other arm, twisting his fist. "Keep the knuckles facing down." She then walked to his back, putting her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him down. "Don't stand so straight." Her words were said with another smile, one with a voice that sounded sweet and helpful.

Danny had a smile on his face. "Okay…"

Kim headed back to face him. She put her hands up. "Again."

Danny nodded and threw punches like she said. Kim saw how he was doing and smiled.

"For a novice fighter, not bad at all. You're a quick study." She admitted.

Danny smiled at her compliments.

"Thanks." Danny wiped his forehead, which is already pretty sweaty. "Phew."

"Get ready, there's more." Kim said.

Danny groaned, he's already exhausted.

* * *

"Ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

Kim did a sweep kick and Danny timed it in time to jump up.

"After 5 tries, you did it." Kim said proudly.

"Yes!" Danny rose his arms up in glory.

Kim did a sweep kick again, knocking him on his back.

Confused, Danny sees Kim looking down at him, smiling at the boy. "You need to watch your surroundings."

Once she leaves his vision, Danny smiles.

* * *

Kim instructed Danny to kick. After demonstrating a few kicks, some of them not so great due to how tired he is now, Kim nodded.

"Okay, nothing wrong there. Keep your leg up this time." Danny did so. He kept his leg up as Kim walked up and moved his leg a little lower, causing a blush on his again. "Don't be so high."

Danny nodded.

"Okay, now let's see your fighting stance."

Danny lowered his leg. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kim said.

Danny did as she said, putting on a fighting stance with one foot up and his hands in the air.

Kim chuckled.

"What?"

"This isn't a Kung Fu movie. Try again." Danny did so, both feet on the ground in a stance like his punching position, with Kim's suggestions in his stance. She saw something and walked over. She took his hands, causing him to turn red, and lowered them a bit. "It's good to keep your guard up, but don't block your face with it."

"Got it…" Danny said, trying his best to ignore his face turning red.

"Okay…" Kim took on a fighting stance of her own. "Now, I'd like to give sparring a try."

"You want us to spar?"

"Yeah, learning basics is important, but let's see how well you do if you had to fight without your powers."

Danny decided to try anyway.

"Punch me."

Danny did as Kim commanded and threw a punch. He threw a punch and Kim dodged and countered. It hit Danny in the shoulder, but it didn't knock him down.

"Ah!" Danny shook his shoulder just to make sure he still had feeling in it. "Most guys who want to spend time with a cheerleader don't want to get pummeled by them, you know."

Danny get swiped off his feet, landing his back into the floor.

"Most guys need to pay attention too." Kim said. "Now, let's keep this up."

Danny got up and got ready again.

Kim threw a kick that Danny does dodge, but it left an opening as Kim threw a punch.

However, Danny smiled quickly as he grabbed the fist in time and pushed it out of the way.

Kim pulled back and smiled, impressed.

"Not bad. I should be trainer." Kim said.

"I agree." Danny said.

"I see you can think quick. Now, let's you move quick."

Kim threw a punch, this time Danny dodged out of the way, Danny countered and gave him a light punch to her own shoulder.

Kim moved back, looking at where he hit her. Danny dropped his arms and looked sheepish and guilty.

"Oh crud…"

Kim laughed at his concern.

"Nice one."

Danny sighed and looked relieved.

"Thanks." Danny blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Then Kim's foot goes between Danny's two feet and pulled one back. As Danny was about to fall, Kim reached out and grabbed his shirt, holding him up.

"Don't be easily distracted. If I had been Shego, you'd have lost an arm." Kim said as she slowly lowered him onto the floor.

Thinking fast, Danny sweep kicked Kim, causing her to fall on top of him. Using his arms, he braced for her, then pushed her off to his right. He then got up and got on top of her, putting his hands to her sides and he smiled.

"You're one to talk about distraction."

Kim smiled back at him.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks."

Kim smiled, as she knew how to deal with this scenario.

Kim suddenly kissed Danny's cheek, causing a reaction where he crawls backwards away from her.

She got up, smiling at Danny.

"Heads up, don't get distracted so easily."

Danny just stared at her, blushing for a bit before shaking his head. His hand is on the cheek her lips touched.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked, his face red.

Kim shrugged with a smile.

"Just seemed the best option to get you to back off."

They just stared at each other for a moment, blushing a bit.

"So… should we… spar more?"

"Yeah." Kim answered Danny.

Both of them got ready and continued.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Danny lands on the floor again. He lost track of how many times it happened, but he got up and resumed. Despite how tired and sore he's feeling, he's still going through with it.

Kim readied and the two resumed their sparring match.

It's become a little more exhilarating for Kim, as Danny learns fast and is keeping up with her for a bit.

However, Kim is clearly more experienced and athletic than Danny, who is sweating and panting.

Kim looked to the clock on the wall and decided to speak up.

"It's 6:50. Let's call it for now and resume later."

Danny became weak-kneed and started panting hard.

"Thank you…" Danny said. "Phew. And I thought Dash was tough when I was younger."

"Don't be too relieved… we'll do this again afterschool." Kim said sweetly.

Danny looked up, gasping before groaning.

"By the way…"

Danny looked up. "Yeah?"

Kim kissed his cheek, despite how sweaty it was.

Danny just froze there.

"Good job. You did so well, you're down to 8." Kim said. "Now, once you let that sink in, let's get out of here so I can shower."

Danny held his cheek and smiled goofily.

Kim smirked at this.

_He's pretty cute when acts like this._

* * *

Danny returned to the Possible home with Kim in his arms. Once he entered, he let Kim on her feet.

"Okay, you better shower first. You're way sweatier." Kim said before looking to Danny. "We can practice again later."

"Sure." Danny said.

Danny used his ghost powers to return to his room.

Once alone, Kim started to get clothes she was going to wear today when she thought back to what happened earlier.

How she and Danny were apparently about to kiss.

She chuckled.

"Even when we're doing a practice match, I can't stop thinking how cute he can be." She whispered to herself. She blushed. "Can't let him hear me say that… it'll go to his head."

Danny went to the bathroom, leaning of the door and smiled to himself.

"Kim is amazing…"

Danny thought back to looking into her eyes during their practice match.

He can't help it, he's gets fonder and fonder of her every day.

He took a breath, and his lovestruck look goes away.

"Wow, I really do need a shower…"

* * *

**Wanted to have Kim give Danny some tidbits on fighting without powers.**

**Obviously, he would be out of his element, especially since Kim is skilled enough to keep up with his ghost form.**

**Now, anyone want to see them have a practice match again?**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a twist on a classic Danny Phantom episode, while also being a sort of remake/rip-off of a Kim Possible episode. I'll you figure out which episodes I'm thinking of.**


	39. Chapter 39: Love Song

**_Chapter 39: Love Song_**

It was breakfast and even villains need to eat.

As Skulker was eating a bowl of cereal in the portal room as he leans on the wall, he sees someone coming out of the portal. Someone he's not happy to see.

"Ember…"

"Skulker…"

These two used to date. Neither of them were pleased to see the other.

"What are you doing here?" Skulker asked.

"I hear there's a gathering of villains, I want in!" She declared.

Skulker's eyes widened.

"Uh…"

Before he could answer, Vlad Plasmius peeks in and sees what's going on.

"Is that your ex-girlfriend?" Vlad asked. Skulker doesn't answer, instead he gives her a dead glare. Vlad smiled. "You're in!"

"WHAT?!" Skulker shouted.

"Awesome! Rock on!" Ember shouted as she threw up an arm with the devil-horn gesture.

Vlad now noticed Ember's guitar and recalled something he once heard. It made him smile.

"So, is it true your guitar can do many things? Like make people fall in love with each other?"

"Yeah. Provided that there has to be some level of attraction, not just on a physical level." Ember explained as she held up her guitar.

Vlad remembered a certain something regarding Danny and Kim and it gave him an idea.

"Then, I think there's a town called Middleton you should pay a visit to."

"Awesome! A tour!"

Vlad came in closer and grinned.

"And as your new manager, I know exactly where to hit first…"

* * *

Kim made it in time before first period. It helped that Danny offered to fly her and Ron to class. Ron did panic for a bit, but thankfully the ride was fast, and he dropped them off around the corner.

As Danny was on his way out when he heard something being played.

It was music… but not just any kind of music. It was rock music… from a musician he was very familiar with.

"Is that… Ember McLain?"

Danny looked around, trying to find the sound of the music. That's when he saw it, teens at Middleton listening on their headphones to Ember's "Remember" song. These included Bonnie, in a purple top with a light-green jacket and jean shorts, listening in.

"Nice." Bonnie told Tara as they listened in.

"Uh oh." Danny muttered as he went invisible and flew into the school, to warn his friends.

Inside, Kim and Ron quickly notice how almost everyone in the school is listening in on this rock music from some musician who just came and went in Amity Park. Everyone had headphones on and were pretty dead to the world.

"Odd…" Kim said. "Since when did this Ember McLain become a hit in Middleton?"

"Not sure, Kim, but rest assured… Ron Stoppable doesn't chase trends!" Ron declared with a finger aiming up.

"Until the fad dies down." Kim said with a smile.

As Ron looked annoyed at Kim's jab, they see their friend Monique run to them, listening in to music as well.

"Kim! Ron! Have you guys heard this track?!" She asked loudly.

"Monique, take it off!" Kim shouted.

"What?!" Monique asked.

Before Kim could ask again, Danny Fenton ran in and pulled Monique's headphones off.

"Take them off!" Danny yelled with concern, something that didn't escape Kim or Ron. Before Monique could argue, Danny quickly cut her off. "Don't! Look, I know Ember McLain and-"

"You know Ember?!" Monique asked. She then grabbed Danny by his collar and pulled him in to speak to him more. "What's she like?!"

"Evil."

Danny's flat response causes Monique's giddiness to drop.

"What?"

She let go of Danny, allowing him to explain to all three of them.

"Ember McLain is a ghost who wants world domination. She uses her music to control people or use their worship of her to get stronger. "

"Really?" Kim asks. Danny nods. "What's she doing here, then?"

"My guess… Vlad." Danny said.

Hearing this, Monique put her headphones away after turning the music off on her phone.

"So, what do we do?" Ron asks. "Is she up to something?"

"I have no idea where she is, but knowing my bad guys, she'll make a move sooner or later." Danny said.

"What happened before when she first made her move in Amity Park?" Kim asked.

"Well, after a while, she arrived at our school just to cause trouble. She might do that here."

"Then we keep an eye out for any trouble." Kim said before quickly giving Danny a smile as Ron and Monique start walking. "Thanks Danny."

"Oh… uh…" Danny's face began to turn red. "No problem." Kim now walked away as Danny stared waving at her. "Bye, later." Once she made a left, Danny lowered his hand. "Okay… better go before Barkin finds me." Danny turned and was about to walk away when he bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

The person went as Danny walked into her.

Stepping back, Danny can see who it is.

"Bonnie?!" The popular girl just blinked at Danny before he stepped aside. "Sorry! I'm not- I… uh… bye!"

Danny walked past her, leaving Bonnie just staring at him.

"Was he… did he just…?"

That was all Bonnie said as she shook her head and started walked to class.

She wanted to get his nobody from nowhere out of her head.

* * *

It was hours later, Danny decided to stick around the school in case Ember made a move.

He stayed invisible as long as he could to avoid unwanted attention, especially from Mr. Barkin. He didn't want people to find him. However, that changed when Danny notices an unused classroom.

"Perfect…" He whispered.

"Did you hear something?" A male student with a hat said as he walked past Danny with his girlfriend.

Danny winced, realizing he needs to be careful when he says stuff while trying to avoid attention.

Danny phased through the door and peeked out the window.

"Perfect…" He whispered. "This way I can keep an eye out in case something happens." Suddenly, something caught his attention, something that demanded his attention.

Kim.

She walked alongside her two best friends, talking. They weren't listening to the music, so they were fine, unlike the rest of the school.

Danny didn't pay attention to that, only to Kim. Her hair, her long-sleeved yellow shirt, her smile. It brought a smile to his face, along with a blush.

_Suddenly, Kim saw him and walked to the door. Danny panicked and took a step back._

_She opened the door and stepped in, closing and locking it before Danny could make any escape._

_"Hey there." Kim said as she took a step closer._

_"Uh…" Danny looked around, having a sense of panic on his face. "Hey… Kim."_

_Kim just smiled as she quickly took Danny by the collar._

_"See something you like?" She asks._

_"Uh… umm…"_

_Danny felt he was toast, until Kim said this next thing._

_"Because I do."_

_Danny's eyes somehow got wider._

_"Huh?"_

_"No one's around… let's kiss." She said with the biggest smile._

_Danny grinned from cheek to cheek as Kim was about to kiss him._

Danny sighed. This daydream of his went on as Kim talked with her friends while being completely in the dark.

Suddenly, someone walked in blocking his view. That someone was listening to music while glancing quickly at the door and seeing his lovestruck face.

That someone was Bonnie Rockwaller.

Once they became of each other, Danny panicked and turned invisible.

Bonnie had to blink twice and rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After looking into the seemingly empty and dark classroom long enough, she started walking to class.

She shook her head, trying to get this boy out of her mind.

_This is stupid. Only girls like Kim and Tara go for being around nobodies. Tara had a crush on that loser for years, and she still likes him deep down. At least Ron Stoppable is the right age. Danny's just a kid… so why am I acting like this?_

Once she was gone, Danny regained visibility. After sighing in relief, he went back to looking at Kim. However, to his disappointment, he saw Mr. Barkin telling her and her friends to head to class. After Danny groans in annoyance. That's when Barkin's eyes looked to the door and saw the distinct shape of someone looking in. With a glare, he marched over to the door and Danny panicked and ducked, crawling away. He stopped.

"Duh, ghost powers."

Danny got up and turned invisible, when Barkin unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Alright, punk! There will be no peeping toms at my school!" Barkin shouted as he stepped inside and shut the door close. "I know you're in here!" Danny cracked a smile when Barking seemed to be looking in his direction. "I see you!"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise when what looks like a dart flew through him and hit Barkin in the arm.

"Huh?" Danny went.

"What the-" Barkin pulled the dart out as he began to have drooping eyes and start stirring. " What's… going on… here?"

Barkin's words got slower as he collapsed on the floor, facedown.

Danny began visible again when stepped to Barkin, poking the man's face with his shoe as a woman's voice called out.

"You forgot your device. You're hard to reach."

Danny looked back and, in the dark, he saw a woman with short hair sitting where the teacher would be. Danny, while not taking his eyes away from the mystery woman, walked to the light switch and flipped it on.

The woman revealing to be Dr. Director.

"What?" He asks. "Why are you here?"

"As I said." She got off the chair and walked to him. "You left your device at the Possible household, so I came to inform you in person that last night, Vladco's systems were "hacked" to release that track of Ms. McLain to Middleton through phones and other devices."

"I knew it." Danny nodded, not happy his archenemy is up to something. "But why is he doing this?"

"My guess is…" Director said with her hand on her chin. "She's hear to distract you while the Faction go after more fossils. But, unfortunately for them, we're one step ahead of them. I'll just have my agents deal with the fossils for now while you deal with this renegade Rockstar."

As Danny nods, he hears Ember's music getting louder. He hears crowds of teens storming through the school, heading to the front.

"Uh oh…" He knew what was happening. "Here we go, again."

"I take it you know what's about to happen?"

"Yeah…" Danny morphed. "Sorry, I gotta go. Should I sneak you out of here?"

"It's alright." Director said with her hand up. "I'll show myself out."

"How'd you even get in here, anyway?"

"That would be a Global Justice secret."

Danny just shrugged at that answer and used intangibility to fly through the walls.

As he made his way out, he saw all of the teens at the front of the school. He also saw a very familiar truck pulling up front. One that had Ember McLain appear on top with her band. She began playing her song as the teens started to cheer for her.

Danny looked around.

"I don't see Kim or the others… they might be fine."

* * *

Inside the gymnasium, Kim is in her cheerleader uniform as she just looks around, annoyed by even the other cheerleaders being gone.

"Seriously?!"

"Kim!" Ron ran into the gym. "A truck with Ember McLain is outside! I saw through the window!"

"Ember?" Kim asked. When Ron nodded, she looked worried. "That's not good. Danny's probably going to fight her now. I better help him out!"

She was about to run when Ron stepped in front of her.

"Whoa! KP, remember? Danny said Ember can use her powers to control your mind!"

Kim thought back and remembered those words.

"You're right… Wait, where's Monique?" Kim looked around.

"KIM!" Monique looked into the gym with a big smile. "Ember is outside! This is so awesome!" She went with a gleeful smile as she headed to the front.

Both Kim and Ron grimaced a bit at what's become of her.

"I'm guess Monique fell back under that spell." Ron said.

"Really?" Kim asked sarcastically. "What tipped you off?"

* * *

"Since I don't see Kim or Ron, I'll have to assume they're somewhere safe. Now, to take care of Ember."

Ember began playing her rock song, with Middleton's students all cheering for her, when Danny flew in from behind her and grabbed Ember away while turning her invisible along with him. This causes the students to groan in disappointment.

Ember isn't upset about Danny Phantom's interference. If anything, she's delighted he's arrived.

"Dipstick! How's it going?" She asked in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"Ah, same old, you know?" Danny said. Danny then threw her onto the rooftop of the cafeteria, where she landed headfirst and Danny landed. "Can we hurry this up? I got a race of prehistoric monsters that I need to stop the resurrection of to prevent world domination." Danny takes a second to realize what came out of his mouth. "There's a mouthful…"

Ember got up, readying her guitar.

"Sorry, but Vlad, my new manager, sent me here for a reason. I just gotta wait for it."

"For what?" Danny demanded to know.

Ember just smirked. "You'll find out. You might like what he has in store for you."

Danny fired his ghost rays at Ember, who managed to roll out of the way and strung her guitar, sending an energy fist flying at him. It hits Danny and sends him falling to the parking lot. Ember gets off the roof and lands on her feet, but Danny gets back up and tackles her. They hit the wall, but Danny phases himself and his opponent through it and into the cafeteria. There, they crash into a table.

Kim, having left the gymnasium as soon as the music stopped, heard the commotion and ran for it. There, she saw Danny and Ember fighting, with the rocker swinging her sword like a weapon while Danny dodges and blasts her into the ceiling.

Kim flipped into the room and stood next to Danny.

"Need help?"

"Yeah…" Danny said. "I think I will."

Ember saw Kim stand next to Danny and smirked.

"Perfect, it's time."

She set a dial on her guitar. Danny saw this and can't help but think this feels familiar.

"What are you doing now?" Kim demanded to know.

"What my new manager Plasmius wanted me to do. A personal song just for you two."

Danny's eyes widened, he remembered what this was now.

Unbeknownst to them all, Bonnie was walking down the hall in her cheerleader outfit, walking towards the doorway to the cafeteria.

"Tsch… Ember disappeared. Now I'll never get that autograph or picture!" She whined.

Ember was about to strike her guitar when Danny pulled out his Fenton Phones and put them on.

"Kim!"

Before Danny could finish his sentence and tell her to get out, Ember struck her guitar.

It released pink energy that hit the two teens, knocking them back.

The pink energy came out the doorway. It didn't hit her, but it did startle Bonnie enough to step away and hit the lockers, causing her to hit her head and fall to the ground, knocked out.

Once her spell was released, Ember smiled.

"You'll thank me later, Baby Pop."

Ember chuckled as she phased through the ceiling.

Danny got up and returned to human form.

He looked to the seemingly unconscious Kim when he heard someone groaning. Looking to the doorway, he saw Bonnie on the floor. Heroic instincts kicking in, Danny ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of Danny before getting up and looking mad.

"I'm fine!" Bonnie's face was turning red. "D-Don't hit on me! I have an on and off boyfriend!" She said as she walked past him, her arms swinging with fists clenched.

Once she was out of Danny's view, her face melted to being a bit bashful.

_He touched me!_ She thought. _Why am I acting like this?!_

Danny seemed surprised that Bonnie was there. He would've worried if she saw him transform when his concern for Kim came back. He ran back into the cafeteria and saw Kim about to awaken.

"Kim?" Danny asked, concern in his tone.

Kim's eyes opened slowly and once she saw Danny, she smiled.

"Hey…" She said, sounding happy to see him.

"Hi." Danny said, relieved she seems okay.

_**MUAH!**_

Suddenly, Kim kissed Danny quickly on the lips.

In response, Danny had a hand on his lips with a blush on his face.

"Heh… uh, Kim?" Danny managed to say. "I thought we save that for more private places and stuff…"

"I just… never realized…" Kim said before he tone became much more flirtatious. "You're really handsome when you're concerned for my well-being." Suddenly, her arms wrapped around Danny's shoulders, something the younger boy found a bit out of character for her. "And you look so cute… no, _gorgeous_." Kim said with a big smile.

Danny looked confused before realization hit him.

_Ember did this before… she used a love spell on me… now she did it to Kim!_

As he thought this, Kim cupped his face with both hands and looked lovingly in his eyes.

"Kiss me, you fool!"

She quickly gave Danny a deep kiss. One he tried to stop, but after a brief moment, due to his attraction to Kim, he gave in and kissed her back.

* * *

**Well, looks like things got a bit difficult for Danny, didn't they?**

**Once again, Vlad wanted to bring these kids together so that he could be free to continue his plans.**

**Now, while dealing with Ember, Danny's going to have to deal with the girl of his dreams under a love spell for him.**

**Now, let's see these crazy kids deal with Kim being crazy for him!**


	40. Chapter 40: A Ladies' Man

**_Chapter 40: A Ladies' Man_**

Danny and Kim were lip locking for a total of 30 seconds. When Kim pulled away, Danny had a stupid grin on his face that lasted a few moments, before Kim started kissing him on his cheek

Danny did enjoy this, and just sat there as Kim started peppering his face with her kisses, feeling absolute bliss.

"Kim..." Danny let out with a sigh.

"Oh Danny..." Kim let out in a sigh, before stealing another kiss on the lips.

Danny was on cloud nine, having forgotten about his situation and the entire world around him. That changed when Kim kissed him even deeper than before and made Danny fall on his back.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A certain brunette screeched.

"Bonnie?!..."Danny exclaimed, surprised that she came back and was now looking peeved.

But why?

Danny did not possess mind reading as one of his powers. If he did, he would have known why Bonnie came back...and why she is so mad right now.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW DARE THIS JERK TOUCH ME AND THEN MAKE OUT WITH KIM?! AND IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?! LIKE I DON'T EXIST! Bonnie thought in pure anger.

Bonnie, despite her anger and confusion around Danny, noticed that she didn't have her cell phone and realized it must have fallen off after she was knocked out and went back to get it. However, once she came back, she was shocked to see her rival and her younger, loser boyfriend (who still made Bonnie feel weird) were making out and Bonnie...well...

She didn't like seeing them together like this... not at all. She didn't like it so much that she didn't even realize that she had marched toward him, grabbed Danny and pulled him away from her rival to start yelling at him until after the deed is done.

Her confusing feelings around him got worse as she felt something that she often felt around Kim but worse now.

She felt jealous!

However, Kim suddenly pulled Danny out of Bonnie's grip and soon her arms are around his shoulders.

"Ignore her... now where were we?" Kim asked on a loving tone and Danny suddenly remembered that she was under a spell.

"Um...Kim..." Danny suddenly tried to pull her back as Kim kept kissing him on the face, trying to reach his lips again, not even caring for Bonnie's presence.

"Uh, HELLO?! IM RIGHT HERE!" Bonnie yelled.

"You're annoying us! Go away..." Kim said flatly to Bonnie, before kissing a now wide eyes and conflicted Danny

_No fair! My dream girl is making out with me and I can't even enjoy it because of the love spell._ Danny thought as he gently pushed her off.

He loved the kissing but he doesn't want to take advantage of her.

"Kim, please calm down...you don't understand-"

Kim cut him off with another deep kiss.

Once that was done, Kim glared at Bonnie.

"Now Bonnie, if you don't mind, me and my boyfriend need to spend some time together... alone..." The lovesick Kim said and the other two teens jaws dropped.

"BOYFRIEND?!" They both shouted, but for different reasons.

"He can't be your boyfriend!" Bonnie yelled at the lovesick Kim, who got mad.

"Not this again! Bonnie, I don't care about your stupid dating rules! I don't care about Danny being younger than me anymore!" Kim yelled.

Bonnie stormed away in a huff.

_Why am I so angry?!_

It had been minutes since Kim left the gymnasium, Ron didn't hear anything but students all sounding disappointed and heading home. So, he decided to look for Kim and Danny. He thought of checking the cafeteria first.

"Kim! Danny!" Ron called out with his hands cupped near his mouth to amplify his shouts. He would walk to the doorway to the cafeteria first, still shouting. "Guys! Where are y-" He was stopped when Rufus saw something that shocked him and made him poke Ron's cheek. "What's wrong Rufus?" Rufus pointed at something inside the cafeteria. When Ron saw it, his jaw dropped and he lost his mind.

He saw Kim on top of Danny, kissing him deeply

The kiss began 2 minutes ago. By the 1 minute, Kim got more possessive and got on top of Danny, who now is divided between getting Kim off him and just letting her get it out of her system.

It was now Danny's eyes shifted to Ron. Seeing Kim's best friend and his naked mole rat in disbelief at what's going on, he decided now is the best time to use his powers and get out. He phased through, causing Kim to fall on the floor. She giggled as Danny walked to Ron.

"Someone's shy."

As Kim got up and started walking to Danny, Ron and Rufus gave Danny a very disbelieving look.

"Dude… What happened?!" Ron asked.

"She's under a love spell!" Danny said as Kim came in from behind and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on top of his head. "Ember hit her with a spell. I think she was trying to affect both of us, but I was wearing the Fenton Phones, they cancel ghost noise."

Kim started nuzzling his cheek, causing him to turn a bright red.

"So… you two.. weren't…"

"No!" Danny said.

"You're so red…" Kim said playfully. "You're so cute."

Those words turned Danny a brighter red.

Ron and Rufus sighed in relief. "That's good to know." Ron said.

"Yeah." Rufus chirped.

"She'd only kiss you if your life depended on it."

Ron was of course referring to when Danny was under the effect of the Rage Pearl and his crush on Kim made it so kissing him would break him free.

This didn't stop Danny from glaring daggers at Ron.

Ron realized that Danny is taking that the wrong way.

"Uh… no offense, Dude." Ron said apologetically.

"_Some_ taken." Danny said, annoyance obvious in his voice. However, it goes away when Kim's constant nuzzling causes him to blush again. "We need to find a place to talk."

* * *

This room was broken into thanks to Danny's powers. He phased into the room and unlocked the door so the rest can come in. Ron's been finding his powers a bit unsettling after being flown by Danny a few times by now, so Danny decided to just let them in the old-fashioned way. Once they were inside, Kim grabbed hold him with a big hug.

"Missed you already." Kim said.

Danny just froze there, completely unsure how to react to this.

Ron was getting annoyed and grabbed Danny by the arm, pulling him out of her grip.

"Dude, spill, what's going on? You said she's under a spell?"

"Yeah… because of Ember McLain."

As Danny spoke, a certain other cheerleader was walking in. Bonnie Rockwaller saw a room opened and heard Danny and Ron's voices. What she heard next caught her attention.

"Kim's into you because of a love spell?!" This causes Bonnie to hide near the doorway, overhearing them. "Why didn't I think of that?" Ron's words were less concerned and more him realizing something in hindsight.

"Dude!" Danny called out as Kim rested her head on his shoulder. "We gotta break the spell!"

Ron looked confused.

"But… you have a thing for Kim… aren't you happy about this?"

Danny's eyes widened.

"Who told you?!"

"I was there when she kissed you in that alley, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Danny recalled he was under a different kind of spell, one that filled him with hate instead of love. Suddenly, he remembers something. "Uh oh…"

"What?"

"I saw Bonnie outside the cafeteria."

"You think she's under the spell too?!"

Bonnie heard this and thought to herself.

_I'm under a spell?! Wait… no. I was thinking this long before today._

As she rubbed her chin, Danny spoke up.

"If she is, she didn't show it. For all I know, Bonnie has a different way of showing love. In any case, we gotta break the spell!"

"But… you're saying you don't want Kim to like you?"

Ron's words made Danny stir for a moment.

"Y- Uh… well, sure? But, not like this. By choice." Danny admitted.

Ron smiled and nodded that Danny isn't taking advantage of Kim in this state and held up his fist.

"Respect."

Danny smiled and fist bumped Ron.

"So…" Danny noticed Kim was in her cheerleader uniform, not her usual clothes, and her bag is missing. "Uh… Kim?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where's your other clothes and your bag?"

"Left them in the gymnasium."

Bonnie heard this and she smiled. She made a break for it before anyone noticed she was there.

"I got it!" Ron said.

He was about to go when Danny spoke up.

"I'll get it!" Danny said. He tried to get out of Kim's grip, but she kept pulling him back in.

"Danny…" She said in a child-like tone. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not!" Danny said, trying to come up with some excuse. "I'm…" An idea hit him. "Being a gentleman!" Kim's grip loosened. "Yes…" He went along with it. "Because only a gentleman would go and get a lady's belongings back."

Kim let him go and, after a big warm smile, gave his cheek a quick peck. This causes him to turn red again.

"Thank you." She said with her arms behind her back and a tilt to look coy.

_Why is she so darn cute right now?! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE UNDER A SPELL?!_

Danny and Ron walk out and shut the door. Kim gave a friendly wave to Danny through the window. He waves back for a moment before Ron cleared his throat to get his attention.

Danny snapped out of it.

"Uh… right. Watch the door, I'll be back."

Danny walked away, leaving Ron with Rufus.

"Dude's giving us orders? I'm the oldest!" Ron complained to his agreeing little buddy, though he loosens up. "Although, he is the superhero here…" Rufus shrugs with some level of agreement.

Inside the room, Kim sat on one of the desks in a meditation position.

"Danny…" She says as a mantra. "Danny…"

* * *

Danny tried to massage his temples, unable to believe what's happening is happening.

"Part of me wants this, but I can't take advantage of Kim's condition. I gotta get her stuff, get her home, and figure out what to do."

He enters the gymnasium, unaware someone was watching him enter. That someone was Bonnie. She had a smirk on her face.

"Perfect, he'll probably think I'm under a spell. I can get this out of my system."

As Bonnie plotted, another boy came in from behind.

"Hey Bonnie." Brick said, surprising her. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Brick!" Bonnie snapped. She then thought up an idea. "Get me a soda!"

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's the vending machine on the other side of the school."

Brick just shrugged and headed away. Leaving Bonnie with a smirk.

Danny walked around, looking for the bag.

"Now, where-" He smiled once he saw it located on the stairway of the bleachers. "Found it."

As Danny got to it and was about to grab it and go, he heard a clapping. Turning around, he saw Bonnie doing it as she walked in.

"Nice. You found time away from Kim." She then put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Gonna plan how many kids you'll have together?"

Danny glared. "It's not her fault, Bonnie. She's…" Danny realizes telling this girl about a love spell might seem farfetched, even if this school has seen some of Kim's bad guys. "She's… just open minded when it comes to boys."

"I noticed."

Bonnie began walking around to come in front of him. As she did, she looked down, literally, at this boy.

"She couldn't have waited until her late 20's to hit on someone younger?" Bonnie decided to make a mean comment. "Or at least find someone tall for a 13-year-old?"

Danny was about to speak but realized the height difference was a factor. So, he stepped on the lower seat in order to get some extra height, now taller than her by a few inches.

"I'm 14!" Danny snapped.

Bonnie smirked.

"Someone's defensive."

"I'm used to people like you." Danny admitted with his arms crossed. "There's this girl at my school named Paulina. She's like you, thought I'll admit you're better at being a cheerleader than her."

"Really? You two friends?"

"No."

"Big shocker."

"She's too busy applying eye liner to see how airheaded she is."

Danny used to like Paulina. While she's still attractive, though nowhere near the level of Kim or even Bonnie, she's shallow beyond all hope.

"That so?" Bonnie asked, sounding interested. "Well, she must be an airhead to not recognize how brave you are. Standing up to me, someone taller, older and higher on the social status… that's impressive…" She inched her head closer to him. "Danny."

"Well, I gotta be brave. Seeing as how I'm planning on being an astronaut."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah… already junior certified and already mastered the simulation of one."

"Well… that's impressive."

Bonnie smiled, realizing this boy has plans for his life. These plans were actually impressive and potentially successful.

She decides now is the best time, giving him a smile and the same lovesick look in her eyes Kim had.

Danny's glare soon melted into a concerned look, for her and himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bonnie placed a hand on his chest, slowly using her fingers to walk up to his neck.

"I was wrong about you." Bonnie said as her other hand cupped his face. "There's more to you than just your age."

What happened next, Danny didn't expect at all. Bonnie knew, since he thinks she's under a spell, she could take advantage of the situation. She decided to make her move.

She kissed him.

_W-WHAT?!_

Danny's thoughts went wild. This girl is kissing him. Someone who is meaner and more selfish than Paulina is kissing him.

Danny's eyes widened as much as they could as he stared at Bonnie's mouth on his.

Meanwhile, it took a second for Bonnie's eyes to open wide and look into Danny's. One thought went flying through her mind.

_This… feels… good._

Bonnie closed her eyes and found herself pushing Danny down onto the bleacher. As they fell, their mouths not disconnecting at all, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Danny as she lay on top of him.

Bonnie willingly deepened the kiss. She was now making out with the startled Danny. He remained still as Bonnie's grip got tighter. He can't believe this could be happening right now. Someone was an older and meaner Paulina kissing him. Him! After a bit, he realized Bonnie won't let him go unless he kissed her back. Reluctantly, he did so and put his hands on her back.

_Ha! I knew he'd respond to me! _Bonnie thought victoriously.

As Bonnie's head went left to right during the kiss, and Danny's hands went up and down her back, it last 5 seconds more.

_**MUAH!**_

The kiss finished.

Bonnie looked down smugly at the younger boy underneath her. She notices he was blushing.

Danny did crack a small smile before finally speaking.

"Uh… umm…" Danny tried to find his words. He looked down and saw Bonnie's skirt was draped on his waist, making it look like they were up to something else. Bonnie looked and noticed it. "Can… can you get off me now? I'm pretty sure we're a little young for what this might look like."

Bonnie smirked. "What's wrong Danny? Don't you wanna aim high? Somewhere _above_ your grade?"

Danny chuckled with a blush before adopting a serious look. "Maybe later?"

Danny managed to push Bonnie off him. Once he was free to get up, he took Kim's bag and started walking away.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. "Kim got you on her call like a dog?"

"No." Danny said, looking back. "It's just that she does more than look good. Plus, you have a boyfriend."

Bonnie smiled at that.

"So, I look good, huh?" She asked smugly. She didn't care that Danny pointed out she'd be cheating on her boyfriend, plus she had an answer for that. "On and off."

Before Danny could answer, someone came in.

"I got your soda!" Brick said as he walked in. He looked at Bonnie, and now noticed Danny. "What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Fine, Brick." She sounded annoyed with Brink's arrival.

Brick saw Danny and looked hesitant to ask his question.

"Is he bothering you? Do you want me to take care of him or something?" His words lacked any rudeness Danny knew from Dash.

"No Brick." She groaned. "Look... I think we should take a break." Bonnie said while Danny's jaw was dropping.

"Already?" Brick asked, not even sounding upset, just confused.

"It's not you, it's me... I think we just need some space and time to meet new people..." Bonnie explained while giving Danny a brief glance and a smile.

*Sure...whatever..." Brick said before turning around.

Danny was totally perturbed by what he just saw. Did Bonnie really just dump her boyfriend like that?

Brick turned back around.

"So, about this soda?"

"Just go!" Bonnie snapped.

Brick did flinch but shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll drink it." He opened the bottle and started to do just that.

Once he finally turned around, Bonnie adopted a faux-loving look.

"Now, where were we?" Bonnie asked as she turned her arms were out to be around him again. However, to her surprise, Danny was gone. "What?!" She looked around. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Ron and Rufus were still outside, looking at the door with genuine concern. It was now Danny arrived and they noticed how disturbed he looked.

"Dude, you okay?" Ron asks.

"No!" Danny snapped. "Bonnie's under the spell too!"

Ron stared for a second before he did a double take.

"WHAT?!"

"Dude… she _kissed_ me!" Danny said. It was now he looked to the door and noticed something. "Ron, why are the lights off?"

"Kim did it." Ron said. "I'd ask… but I'm kind of afraid to open the door."

"Yeah… afraid…" Rufus said, looking equally as uncomfortable as his friend.

Danny groaned and put a hand on his face.

"Okay… we need to find Ember."

"No worries! Kim's Kimmunicator is in her bag, we can call Wade."

Danny lifted the bag and pulled out the device. He hands it to Ron.

"Here… you take care of this. Call him, I'm gonna take Kim home."

Ron looked at the room again, rather concerned for Danny. However, he nodded.

"Okay dude… be very careful. This kind of happened to us before and I can verify she can be scarily attached to people she likes when this happens."

Danny winced a bit before nodding and Ron walked off.

Danny looked to the door and, after taking a breath, put his hand on the handle.

Bonnie, who has been looking for Danny, saw him going into the door from down the hallway.

"What's he doing now?"

Danny entered the room, looking around and noticing how dark it was.

"Kim?" Danny called out, sounding rather concerned for his own well-being when he looked to his right and heard someone walk in from his left.

"Hi, baby."

Danny turned to look and saw Kim.

She took him by his shoulders and looked around to make sure they were alone before smiling and kissing him deeply.

Danny was too surprised and into the kiss to fight back or reject it as Kim pushed him into the wall behind him.

Bonnie walked in and saw them kissing.

Danny was pressed into the wall by Kim and tried to balance himself, but his feet kept sliding and he tried to find some footing.

_Duh! Ghost powers!_

He was about to phase through when he saw Bonnie, staring with her mouth agape.

_WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!_

Danny realizes he can't use his powers and has to deal with the girl of his dreams making out with him. He wouldn't complain if she weren't under a spell.

Kim finally ended the kiss, humming in delight as Danny realized something.

Bonnie saw us kiss, that means the spell must be broken on her!

"Uh… hi, Bonnie." Danny greeted.

Kim now became aware of her rival's presence and glared daggers at her.

"Leave us!"

Bonnie huffed and stormed out of the room.

Once she was out, and out of earshot, she spoke to herself.

"Loser! He pretends I didn't kiss him?! He just makes out with her, in front of me?!" She sounded angry, very angry. However, a smile came to her face. "So, he's got a bad boy side, eh? I kind of like it."

Meanwhile, Kim looked into Danny's eyes dreamily as her finger traced the red oval on his chest.

"So… we're alone now. Wanna kiss some more?" She asks.

"Actually…" Danny spoke up as he handed her the bag. "You should change so I can take you home."

Kim smiled and took the bag.

Danny quickly got outside so that he doesn't see Kim change.

Once he closes the door, he leans on it. He starts thinking to himself.

_I cannot believe Ember made two girls older than me crazy for me. I should have asked her to do this a long time ago! Wait! No! Kim is under a spell. Bonnie was too, she'd never want anything to do with me. I won't take advantage of Kim like this, no matter how attractive it is… or she is. I want her to be like this… but by choice. I want her to fall for me by her own volition._

Danny crossed his arms and looked more than a little upset with himself. He knew one way to free Kim, but he doesn't want to hurt her, even if it's to help her.

He hears a knock on the door, so he turns around and opens, seeing Kim back in her non-cheerleader clothes.

"All done, sweetie!"

Kim said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Uh…" Danny tried to fight off his blush as he looked around. Seeing nobody, Danny morphed. "I think we should go now."

Kim smiled and allowed Danny to carry her bridal style. She sighs in delight.

"It's like we just got married."

Danny's face became redder before he shook it off.

Danny used intangibility to fly through the ceiling. Once through, he regained tangibility. Suddenly, he had an odd feeling.

"Huh… that's weird."

"What is it, Danny-sweetie?"

"I feel like I forgot something." Danny admitted. "Eh, it's probably nothing important."

* * *

Back in the school, there is one closed door with knocking coming from inside and a deep voiced male was shouting from behind.

"Hello?! Possible?! Stoppable?! Some punk knocked me out and I left my keys outside the door. They fell on the floor when the door shut closed. Can someone get me out?! ANYONE?! HELLO?! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

* * *

Danny and Kim were about to reach her house when Danny realized something.

"Okay… we need to somehow get in without your parents suspecting you're under a spell."

Kim giggled.

"The only spell I'm under is your magically good looks."

Kim started to nuzzle his cheek before the red-faced ghost boy sighed.

"I so wish I could enjoy this. I promised myself I'd never do this to you, but I have no other choice…"

In a minute, Kim walked back into the house, alone. Once she did, she saw her parents were already heading for the door.

"Ah, Kimmie-Cub." James welcomed his daughter. Kim snorted for some reason. James found this odd. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Kim said, with an oddly deep voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Ann asked her daughter.

"Oh… um… Bonnie. She was getting on my nerves, so I yelled at her… a lot." Kim said.

This wasn't Kim, but Danny being forced to overshadow her.

"Ah, I used to get that a lot back in middle school." James admitted with a hearty laugh. "Anyway, it's our night off and your mother and I are out for dinner. You watch over the boys, okay?"

"Speaking of boys, where is Danny? I thought he'd be back by now." Ann asked.

Danny remembered how, in the morning, he and Kim convinced her parents he'd just be out at the mall.

"I think he said he'd hang out with Ron later…" "Kim" said. "I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure he'll be back before you come back later."

Both Possible parents shrug.

"If you say so, sweetheart." Ann said. She walked past and patter her daughter's shoulder. "We'll be back late, so make sure the boys go to bed sooner."

As soon as Ann left, James patted his daughter's other shoulder. "Night, Pumpkin."

"Kim" turned and waved at them.

"Have a good time, Mr. a- I mean, Mom and Dad." James looked back, surprised at his daughter's apparent words. "Sorry, long day."

James chuckled, he bought it.

"High school hasn't changed as much as I thought."

Once he closed the door, Danny sighed.

He looked down at Kim's body and smiled before snapping out of it.

_Gotta control myself… even though it feels like I'm wearing warm and soft hugs._

Danny turned Kim's body around and saw her brothers, staring.

"You're Danny overshadowing our sister, aren't you?" Jim asked.

"We can tell, we know our sister enough to recognize if something is not right." Tim stated.

Danny sighed.

"Yeah, it's me. There's a reason I'm doing it. It's better to show you."

Danny stepped out of Kim's body and morphed back to human form.

After a moment of looking dazed, Kim became aware of Danny and hugged him. Danny pointed to Kim and both brothers high-fived.

"Awesome, we're totally getting a superhero for a brother-in-law!" Jim said.

"Which means we get a cool niece or nephew with superpowers!" Tim responded.

"No!" Danny shouted. "She's under a spell."

"Ah, you're so cute when you're in a panic…" Kim cooed.

Both brothers glanced at each other before nodding.

"We believe you." They both say.

* * *

In Middleton, Drakken has a "secret lair", even though it's basically castle in a residential neighborhood. Despite Drakken's disapproval to the idea, Vlad has given Ember permission to use it to throw herself a party with Middleton's teens under her control.

She speaks to Vlad through a monitor in Drakken's lab.

"So, did you get the package?" Vlad said.

"Yup. Found it on the front after I arrived."

"Perfect, the Seniors barely used it to its full advantage, but I believe you can." Vlad said. "Even if Daniel broke the spell over your victims like last time, this will make sure you don't fail."

Drakken pushed Vlad Plasmius out of the way to shout.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET THOSE TEENAGERS IN MY BEDROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND A FURNITURE REPAIR STORE WHO DOES ON-SITE REPAIRS IN SECRET LAIRS?!"

"What secret lair?" Ember mocked. "This place sticks out more than a cat in a dog pound."

Plasmius pushed Drakken out of the way.

"Just make sure to use it! If Daniel shows up, use it on him too! Maybe use him to do whatever you want him to do!"

That got Ember surprised.

"_Anything_ I want him to do?" She asked with an interested tone.

"Even… drop a few beats, as you'd put it." Vlad said, trying to sound "hip".

"Uh, I do rock and roll, not rap." Ember stated.

"Oh! You have been schooled, as they say!" Drakken taunted.

"Oh, shut your trap, you are not my dog!" Vlad barked.

"Do you want a piece of me, boy?" Drakken said with a challenge.

"Uh… I'm not watching a bunch of old guys try and sound cool." Ember said as she pressed a button and ended the transmission during the supposed argument.

With it off, she cupped her chin and smiled at a thought.

_If he shows up, I can do what I want with him…_

* * *

Danny, Ron, the twins and Wade via the Kimmunicator all talk in the Possible living room. Danny left Kim in her bedroom, asking her to just sit tight. He even closed her only way down and froze it with ice to be safe. Overkill? Maybe, but he's not taking chances.

"So, Wade?" Danny asks as he looked into the Kimmunicator, which Ron was holding. "Any idea where Ember is?"

"I looked into various social media posts in Middleton. It looks like she's having a party with all of Middleton's teens at Drakken's lair in Middleton."

"Ugh, great, where the heck could that be?" Everyone else laughs, something that Danny doesn't like. "Something funny, guys?"

"Dude, we all know where Drakken's lair is." Ron says. "Most of Middleton does."

"How?"

"Here, I'll show you." Wade said as he typed something. The screen now shows Drakken's castle-like lair in the middle of a residential neighborhood. "It's not even that fair from where you are."

"Seriously?!" Danny asks, unbelieving. "I thought it was a theme park or something. That's actually a villain lair? In the middle of a suburban neighborhood? Even Vlad's old castle isn't located anywhere close to a fast food joint!"

"Well, it's there." Ron said. "So, what do you think?"

"I'll go, take down Ember and maybe take her guitar. Maybe it has a setting to undo her spell."

"Is that how you broke her spell before?" Jim asks.

"No. Last time I was hit with a spell that made me fall for my friend, Sam."

"The scary yet pretty Goth girl?" Ron asks.

Danny nods.

"So, how'd she break the spell?" Tim asks.

"She had to kiss another guy in front of me. The same thing happened today. The spell on Bonnie broke when she saw Kim kiss me." Danny explained.

"Well there's our answer!" Ron shouted. "You just have to kiss someone in front of Kim!"

"Uh… Ron?" Danny said. "You expect me to kiss some random girl? I'm pretty sure she'd break me limb from limb if she doesn't call the police." Danny rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should tell Kim I want to break up."

"Ooh…" Everyone went before giving a pained hiss.

"Uh… what?" Danny asks.

"Remember when I said this happened before? Let's just say breaking up with her is a bad idea." Ron said.

"By bad idea… you mean-"

"You'll go from half ghost to_ full_ ghost." Wade said.

Danny winced.

"Okay, I guess it'll just be me and Ron."

"Uh, wait!" Ron held his hands up. "We gotta set some boundaries. I'm older than you." He said, not liking the idea of a boy younger than him giving him orders.

"Well, think of it this way, Ron." Danny said with a smile. "You get to be a sidekick to a superhero today."

Ron was about to argue, but he stopped and smiled.

"That actually sounds cool." Ron admits. "Okay, I'm in!"

"But wait!" Jim calls out. "You want to break the spell on our sister?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But… don't you like her?" Tim asks.

Danny's face turned red.

"W-well… yeah… sure… kind of. But… I don't want her to like me because of a spell. I'd rather a girl like me by choice."

Ron and Wade, who observes now thanks to Rufus holding it up, applaud that statement.

"You are honorable." Ron says.

"Shouldn't you at least check on Kim, to make sure she's fine?" Wade asks.

"Danny froze the way in." Ron says before he looks concerned for his young friend. "Which means…"

Danny gulped. He knew what he had to do.

He went to Kim's frozen stairway, alone.

After taking a breath, he morphed and flew up, phasing through.

Once there, he returned to human form.

"Kim?" He asks around. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Danny turned to his left.

There stood Kim, in a very attractive one-piece dress with loose red bracelets, a short skirt with stockings and black high-heels.

The sight of her, looking at him so lovingly, causes Danny to stop breathing for a moment.

He doesn't even react to Kim wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her bed, where she sits and hums in delight to having him in her arms and strokes her hand through his hair.

"_So cute…_" She whispers.

_Suck it in, Fenton... She's under a spell... Try and resist…_

Danny took a breath before finally finding the strength to resist and pull away from Kim's grasp, surprising her somewhat.

"So… uh… Kim? You… like me, right?" Danny asks.

Kim just sat there, staring at him. Danny was worried if he might have said something to upset her.

In that exact moment, Kim leaned into his and kissed him again, much to his surprise.

Kim leaned in so far that she makes Danny fall on her bed.

She stops the kiss when she pushes herself up.

"That answer your question?" She asks. Danny doesn't respond, he's too stunned, having lost the will to resist again. Kim giggled again. "I've liked you for a very long time, Danny. Ever since you saved me from the Fright Knight… heck, maybe even _before_ when I first kissed you."

Danny finally found his voice when he heard that.

"W-WHAT?!"

Kim just giggled as his face became a brighter red.

_She's crazy for me… huge emphasis on crazy. Was I like this with Sam? I gotta break the spell, fast!_

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kim started placing her hands around his face.

"Now… for-"

Danny used his powers to get off the bed so that he could talk to Kim.

"I gotta go. But don't worry, Ron's coming with me to save the day! So… I'll be back!"

Danny turned around and was about to go when Kim reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go! Stay with me!" She begged like a child.

Danny gulped and tried to ignore the feelings of her hands on his.

"I promise I'll be back. I'm bringing you a…. surprise." Danny said.

Kim let go and gasped with delight. "A surprise? For me? You really are the best boyfriend ever!" Kim said.

Danny flinched. He heard her call him something he wishes he could be under normal circumstances.

"Right… so… stay here. Please." Danny said, even pointing at the floor to make his words clear. Once Kim nodded, he sighed with relief. "Also, might wanna save that outfit for a proper date. Try something more… casual?" Danny suggested, really hoping Kim doesn't wear something so super attractive next time he sees her.

"Okay, sweetheart." Kim said.

Danny phased through her floor and onto the one beneath them, sighing in relief.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Ron found themselves outside Drakken's lair. Already, there were people inside, partying all throughout the floors.

"Who the heck is the realtor in this city?" Danny asked with his arms crossed.

"Wait until you meet Professor Dementor. He's even got a gift shop." Ron said with a smile, oblivious to how unimpressed Danny is.

"Yeah… because _that's_ why guys like Vlad, Skulker and Freakshow need… gift shops. Maybe for her next plot for world domination, Ember can have a hot dog stand opened." Danny said sarcastically.

"Ooh, hot dogs!" Ron said with an oblivious smile.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Let's just deal with her. Should I fly us up?"

"No worries." Ron pulled out a grapple gun from his backpack. "I got this."

Ron fired his line up, but not only does he miss, the rope takes his pants along with it.

"Oh, come on!" Ron shouted. "My first time being a superhero's sidekick?! This hasn't happened in days and this finally happened _now?!_"

"This is a regular occurrence?" Danny asked.

Ron sighed. "Yeah…"

"Uh huh." Rufus went while on Ron's shoulder.

Danny sighed.

"Okay… get your pants. If I'm not back in like, 10 minutes, that means get help." Danny said as he floated up.

Danny flew, leaving Ron to try and retrieve his pants from the nearby yard it landed in.

"I can't believe my first mission as a superhero's sidekick had this happened!" He whined.

Danny made it to the top, people partying. Seeing no trouble, he phased inside and, seeing everyone was too busy dancing to the music, decided to morph back to human form behind people's backs. He then stands up and looks around, trying his best to get through the dancers.

"Excuse me!" Danny said as he tried to get through. He looked around. "Where the heck is Ember?"

As he scanned around, he saw someone else. He saw Bonnie Rockwaller, in her purple-blue dress she sometimes wears to school. Danny gives a friendly smile and waves as she stares at him. She turns and walks away. He sighs, thinking this means she's not under Ember's spell anymore.

"HELLO MIDDLETON!"

Danny turned in the direction of the voice. There, on the stage, he saw Ember, with a microphone in her hand.

"I hope you're ready, because I'll be out with a brand-new song for all of you!" Ember said.

All of the partygoers cheer as Danny glares at her. Ember notices someone isn't cheering in the crowd as the band plays again. She took a closer look and realized it's Danny. She smiles.

_Figures. This time, I'm ready for you._

Ember left the stage and headed backstage.

Danny looked around and noticed everyone was back to dancing.

"Being ignored has its advantages."

Danny ducked down and morphed. Using intangibility, he flew through the crowd. Once he went backstage, he saw a door on the wall.

She must have gone back there somewhere.

Danny decided to go through the door. There, saw what appeared to be a laboratory.

Danny returned to being tangible.

"Okay McLain!" Danny called out. "I know you're here!"

Suddenly, he hears a guitar strike. Once he looks to his right, he sees green.

He's too late to react as Ember's blast knocks him into the wall. Once he tries to get off the wall, his face is hit with the base of Ember's guitar. This causes Danny to fall on the floor, returning to human form, and knocked out.

Ember stands above him, triumphant. Confidently, she kneels down and places a hand on Danny's unconscious face. She then caresses it, stroking her thumb on his cheek.

"I got plans for that cute little face of yours, Baby Pop."

* * *

**This was a lot longer than I expected, but Flower Princess11 gave me an assist.**

**Yes, Ember has a crush on Danny. Even though I don't have the same amount of respect for Hartman I used to *cough*CallingIntrovertsSelfish*cough* I liked the idea. So, Ember's going to be hitting on him, all while Kim comes to save the day.**

**As for Mr. Barkin... well, he's going to be there a while.**

**Also... over 100 followers?! YES!**


	41. Chapter 41: A Rocking Night Out

**_Chapter 41: A Rocking Night Out_**

Jim and Tim were usually the ones to tease their big sister whenever boys were involved but seeing her in her current state rendered them speechless when they caught what she was doing in her room now through a camera they hid in there to pull a prank on her. Wade had also called in to check up on her and he was disturbed as well with seeing what his older friend is up to now.

Kim, now dressed down to a more casual pink pants with white shirt with a heart on it, was on her bed, surrounded by multiple pictures of Danny and newspaper clippings from his heroics as Danny Phantom, as she hummed happily as she did a little project. Apparently, she was decorating her room with his image... even with lit candles to complete the whole thing.

"Danny... Danny... Danny..." Kim repeated happily as she happily snipped several pictures she had of the boy, with her own, making a romantic heart-shaped collage and smiled once it was done. "My sweetie is going to love this when he comes back..." Kim said before kissing the middle image of him, not knowing or caring who saw her.

"This is sick..." Jim said, really grossed and creeped out.

"And wrong..." Tim continued.

"It's sick _and_ wrong." The twins said in unions.

Wade couldn't help but put his own input.

"What's worse is that I have no idea where she even got all of that stuff so fast." Wade said, just as creeped out as the twins, before logging off to go check and see how Ron and Danny were doing.

"Danny and Ron better hurry soon before dad sees this." Jim said.

"Before _Danny_ sees this too..." Tim said as they continued to watch their love sick sister continue with her antics.

"Kim Fenton... Danny Possible... Kim and Danny Possible-Fenton or Kim and Danny Fenton-Possible?" Kim repeated as she started writing down those names and the twins sighed in exasperation.

"They better get back with a cure soon, before Kim starts making wedding plans..." Jim muttered to his brother, who nodded.

"Or worse, baby names." Tim suggested.

"Guys!" Ron shouted as he bursts into the Possible home. "We got a problem!" He looked back and saw how easily the door was opened and calmed down. "Did you not lock the door?"

Jim and Tim closed their laptop and came in from the front door.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Danny's in trouble! We need Kim!" Ron blurted out.

"Uh… our sister is under a spell, remember?" Tim asked.

"We don't have much time. Do you guys have a flamethrower or something to melt the ice?!"

Both boys laughed.

"Flamethrower? Please!" Jim scoffed.

"We got a heat laser!" Tim clarified.

After getting what looks like a water gun, the boys fire at the ice that keeps their sister in her attic room. Once it was gone, Ron pulled it down and went up the stairway.

"Kim?! Are you still here or did you break out?!"

Ron made it up and saw Kim, on her bed. He and Rufus both look horrified to see her little tribute Danny, which she was leaning her face on while placing a hand on a photo that showed his logo. She was giggling like a grade schooler with a crush.

Kim sighed as she looked into a headshot of Danny. "So cute…"

Ron shook his head while Rufus covered his eyes.

"We are never… _ever..._ going to bring this up again. Right Rufus?" Ron asks his naked mole rat, who groaned while nodding. "Kim, I need your help!" Ron said.

He reached out for her arm, but she pulled back.

"Can't you see I'm waiting?!" She snapped before looking at her collage again. "For my darling superhero…" She wipes her finger on a picture of Danny's face, sighing lovingly.

Ron groaned before he smiled at an idea.

"Danny needs your help. He's been captured by a supervillain."

Kim's eyes widened. She got up and raced into her closet. In very little time, she stepped out, already in her mission outfit.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She demanded.

Ron sighed with relief.

"At least she'll come…"

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Baby Pop."

That's what he heard as Danny opened his eyes.

"W-what?!"

Danny Fenton found himself on an examination table, with his legs, waist and wrists strapped with metal. He realizes he's in Drakken's lab and decides to break free.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny morphed and tries to break free, but nothing happened. He tries going intangible and nothing happens then.

"Don't bother, Wannabe." Ember said. Danny stopped his struggling and saw Ember floating into view before landing. "Plasmius had Drakken ghostproof the place, including those straps." She then slams her hand down near his feet, causing the table to flip and keep Danny in a standing position, even though his feet are about a few inches off the ground. "Now… it's just you and me."

"What are you up to?" Danny demanded to know.

"Well, my new manager gave me free reign of this town as long as I dealt with you and that Possible chick. I figured you would have a way to resist my spell, so I was planning on you showing up." Ember explained. "Wouldn't be a problem to explain what I'm up to now." Ember walked away, revealing on the monitor the disco balls that were now on the ceiling. "As dated as they are, these things will hypnotize anyone who looks into them once the lights go off. Even if you broke my spell, I can use them to make Middleton's teens do what I want."

"Where did you even get those?" Danny asks.

"The old dude and his idiot son made them, Vlad and Drakken just modified them." Ember explained.

"So, the Seniors joined the Faction." Danny said under his breath. "You're not getting away with this, McLain!" Danny declared.

"Oh… I already did, Danny Phantom." She said as she walked to him. No, she was sauntering. This is because she found there was no harm in what she was to say and do. "And you're the guest of honor at my party."

Danny's eyes went from glaring to raising their brows.

"Uh… what?"

"You know Baby Pop, for what it's worth... I actually did enjoy some of our battles." Ember admitted.

"You sure got a funny way of showing it!" Danny snapped while the ghostly diva just continued to eye the restrained boy… who was getting pretty weirded out by her staring. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny said.

Ember suddenly started caressing his face, making him nervous.

"I'm kind of glad you weren't hit by my spell." Ember said as she smiled. "You know… I never denied whether or not you were attractive." She moved her face in closer. "I always wanted to have you like this… all to myself."

Danny's face turned red as he looked left and right for a moment.

"What's going on here?" He asked, sounding a bit clueless.

"I gotta admit, you're a little too cute to let Skulker make a pelt out of. Then again, he was too busy hunting, and being lousy at it, that we barely went out. Turns out basing your relationship on a mutual desire to hurt someone isn't healthy." Ember said.

Danny did a double take.

"Wait…" He remembered Skulker mentioning thing months ago. "You more YOU'RE the girlfriend he wanted to impress?!"

"**Ex**-girlfriend." Ember corrected.

Danny quickly looked at her, disbelieving.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… why?"

"It's just… well… to be honest, you're kinda hot… and he's… well… outside that suit of armor, he looks like gum with feet." Ember smiled at that, namely him admitting she's attractive. She even took her hands off his face and on her hips just to feel smug about it. This next part, Danny had to ask. "How _old_ are you anyway? You hate adults, but I'm pretty sure Skulker isn't a high school student."

"He's not as old as he looks." Ember admitted. "Physically, I should be about 16."

"Should be?"

"Long story." Ember said. "Skulker, by human years, is roughly 19 years old." She eyed his chest and smiled. "Which means… nothing wrong with this."

Ember put a finger on his chest and playfully traced his logo.

"H-Hey! Cut that out!" Danny shouted but Ember just laughed.

"Let's see, I'm sure my manager wouldn't mind me using this thing to turn you and the cheerleader to our side… but he never said _how_ I'd use it on you." Ember leaned into him, once again tracing her gloved finger on his chest logo. "Which means I can make you do what I want. And I know what I want to do right here and now."

She straightened up and put her hands on his face again, pulling him in a bit.

Danny gulped as Ember inched her own face closer.

She stopped and smiled.

"I have an idea…"

She stepped away from him and used her powers to fly out of the room. In seconds, she came back with one disco ball and what looks like a laser gun in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. He silenced, and blushed, when Ember caressed his face once again.

"You know... I think my one regret is that this face might not be as cute as a drooling zombie... though I could be wrong." Ember said mischievously and Danny didn't know if she was being serious or mocking him. "Let's find out."

She placed the gun-like device on the floor and pushed a button. She quickly turned her back to avoid the beams reflected. The disco ball reflected the light and the hypnotic effect reached Danny.

_Wait! What's going on?! W-why can't I move?_ Danny tried to budge, but found it difficult. _Why can't I move?!_

Ember still couldn't believe that after all of this time, Phantom was finally under her power. She had to be sure.

"Say my name!" Ember ordered.

Then Danny, in a dazed, robotic voice finally spoke up. "Ember McLain."

Ember smirked.

"Say that I am the greatest musician ever." Ember ordered, enjoying this.

"You are the greatest musician ever." He said in the same tone and Ember laughed.

"Say that I am your master now." Ember ordered.

"You are my master now." Danny said and Ember grinned wildly.

"I can't believe that it worked..." Ember said as she released his restraints with a button near his hand and then examined Danny, still in a daze and now would only speak and act when given an order to.

She also got a closer look and eyed him appreciatively. Ember would never admit this out loud but she has always thought Phantom was cute, she just hated that he always ruined her plans... still, he can't do that anymore as long as is under control.

"Hmmm... you know what Baby Pop, I guess I was wrong..." Ember said, deciding to have some fun here before she had to return him to Vlad with Danny under their control.

_What is she going to make me do now?_! Danny thought, dread filling him. He worried she might make him hurt someone.

"Baby Pop, I order you to kiss me." Ember said to her captive.

Danny's eyes widened.

_WHAT?! NO!_

Danny tried to fight it. He tried to stop himself from walking to Ember. He couldn't.

Ember smiled at this as she and Danny wrapped their hands around each other. She puckered her lips and inched closer. However, she scowled when Danny started to resist, gritting his teeth and he tried to inch his head away.

She smiled sardonically.

"Nice try, Lover Boy." Ember said as one of her arms went behind his head and pulled him in.

She kissed him right on the lips.

"Mmmm…." She hummed.

She tilted her head to her right and began to deepen it, going from a simple peck to more opened. Because of her order, Danny's can't stop himself from kissing her back. He shut his eyes like Ember did, only it was to try and block out the feeling of her mouth on his. She remained that way for another 5 seconds.

**_MUAH!_**

She pulled back, she smiled at him, very satisfied. She giggled at seeing Danny blush a bit as she lightly pushed him back.

Mentally, Danny wanted to hit Ember. He had no control and did not want to kiss her. It wasn't because she was unattractive, but because she made him do an action without any say. If he weren't under her control, and he wasn't so into Kim, he probably wouldn't have minded that.

"I can get used to that." Ember said with a smile. "Float back up to how you were before I let you go."

Danny did as she ordered. Once he was in place, Ember pushed the button and the restraints came back. Once that was done, Ember closed her eyes and walked to the device. Remembering the placement of the buttons, she turned it off. Once the light went out, she opened her eyes and looked back at Danny, smiling at the glaring boy.

"Later, Lover Boy."

Ember got up and lifted the disco ball, using her powers to leave the room with her power of flight and levitation.

Danny once again tried to struggle to get out, but to no avail. He groaned.

"Well, on the plus side… I'll at least have a girlfriend." He muttered.

As he recognized he had no chance out unless someone let him out, he hears the sound of something opening and sees a rope lowered in front of him. Looking up, he sees someone sliding down. That someone was Kim. She landed and saw him.

"Danny! My dream guy!" Kim said as she walked to him and took a moment to admire him.

"Kim! Quick! Push the button near my hand, I'm trapped here and it's really uncomfortable!" Danny shouted.

Kim gasped. "What horrible person would do this to you? I'll set you free!"

Kim did as he said. With the restraints loose, he fell down and finally got to move his hands and feet to get feeling back.

"How'd you get here?" Danny asked.

"Ron came to me to save you, and Wade helped me find out which room you were in."

Danny stopped and looked to Kim, uncomfortable with what she just said.

"Uh… how?"

Kim held up her Kimmunicator happily. "He used satellites to track your ecto-readings and body heat to make sure it was you and not someone else."

Danny just stared at the device for a moment.

"That's… uncomfortable to hear he can spy on you like that."

"Yeah, it kind of is…" Kim admitted before hugging Danny. "But at least I found you!"

"Where's Ron? And what about your brothers?" Danny asked, looking to her face since his head was pretty close to her chest.

"Oh, they're sneaking in through the front." Kim said. "If anything happens, Ron said he'd call me once Ember did what she's up to."

Danny finally used his powers to get out Kim's grip and talk to her.

"We need to get out of here. Ember might come back any minute now."

Danny took Kim bridal style and flew up, going through the ceiling. Once there, Danny pulled the rope up and closed the opening.

He sighed with relief before Kim wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"It's still just us…" Kim cooed.

Danny's face became red once more.

_Three hot girls kissed me today… Why can't I enjoy this day more than I kind of already do?_

* * *

Inside the lair, Ron and the tweebs were looking around for any sign of Ember McLain.

"Any sign of evil rocker babe?" Ron asked.

"Nuh-uh!" Rufus said.

"Hey, look!" Jim shouted over the numerous teens dancing to Ember's music.

"Is that a disco ball?!" Tim asked as he and his brother pointed to the object in question.

"Disco ball?" Ron asked, then he has a brief moment of recollection. "The Seniors! They used a disco ball in a plot to take over the world once! She's probably doing the same!" Ron realized.

"But the Seniors aren't working with all of the bad guys." Jim pointed out.

"But since they're all about evil, maybe they joined in?" Tim suggested.

"Since they double-crossed us with fake fossils, we'll have to assume that's what they did." Ron said. "If those things go off, close your eyes. We have to avoid being mind controlled!"

"What about Danny and Kim?" Jim asked.

"Do you think she set him free yet?" Tim asked too.

"Trust me guys, even under a love spell, there is no one Danny is safer with…"

* * *

Kim was making out with Danny on the rooftop, leaning on a wall on the rooftop as her right leg was up, her knee between his thighs. Wide-eyed, Danny was motionless, his arms out and unsure what do to with them as Kim pressed her hands on his shoulders.

_**MUAH!**_

Kim finished the kiss and looked lovingly into her Danny's eyes. Danny just stared into her eyes as he blushed. Once again in the past few minutes, a very attractive girl older than him kissed him. He can't even happy about it, first it was because she's evil, now it's because she's under a love spell. Kim was caressing his face and was about to kiss him again when Danny put a finger to her lips.

"Wait a second!" Danny said.

"Aww… but I haven't seen you in so long…" Kim cooed. "I was missing this. Weren't you?"

Danny just paused before his honest words came out, even though they're words he probably shouldn't have said.

"Well… yeah." Kim was about to kiss him again. "But I mean when you're not under a spell!"

"Aww, but what does it matter?" Kim cooed again.

"It matters because I want you to like me with your own consent, not because magic is making you do it!" Danny begged.

Kim smiled warmly. "You have a such a good heart."

Danny groaned before he spoke up. "We have to find Ember!"

"What for?" Kim asked.

"Because… umm…" Danny tried to think.

"Is this about my surprise?" Kim asked.

Danny smiled.

"Yes. She kind of took it. It's a guitar. I was gonna bring you a guitar so I can try and serenade you with it."

"Aww…." Kim let him go and put her hands together. "So romantic…"

Danny smiled.

Even though she's under a spell, I can't deny she's cute like this.

"So, you'll help me find it?"

"Absolutely!" Kim said.

* * *

Inside, Ember finally arrived on stage and got to the microphone.

"Hello, Middleton! Tell me who you love!"

"Ember McLain! Ember McLain!" They all chanted.

Grinning evilly, Ember was about to play and give the signal for the disco ball. However, a figure flew down and took her guitar through the floor before she could. Blinking for a moment, she gave a sheepish smile to the teens, who stood confused.

"Uh… gotta finish tuning the thing… be right back!"

Ember ran backstage, through the curtains. There, she saw Danny Phantom holding her guitar in one hand.

"Lose something?" He asks.

"Heh… I figured you'd get out." Ember said. She cracked her knuckles in preparation. "I was hoping for another go at you tonight, anyway."

"You'll have to go through me!" Kim leaped from above, raising her arms and ready for combat.

"Ooh… lemme guess? The spell is still on her? She gonna get mad that we kissed?" Ember jabbed.

Suddenly, Kim dropped her arms and she looked to Danny… but not in a loving way.

"WHAT... IS… THE... SITCH?!" Kim shouted, suddenly looking very, very angry.

Danny became even paler than a ghost, which is saying something since he's seen all kinds of ghosts. He remembered what the guys said about Kim's temper and tried to save himself.

"SHE HYPNOTIZED ME! I SWEAR THAT I NEVER WOULD DO THAT!" Danny shouted as he pointed to Ember. Ember actually looked insulted at that. Danny noticed and spoke up, annoyed. "What? You're evil and you tried to kill me and my friends!"

Ember was about to argue back, even raising a fist with her trigger finger raised. However, she thought about what he said and calmed down, even dropping her fist and responded nonchalantly.

"Eh, fair point."

Before Ember could do anything else, Kim suddenly pounced on her, pining her to the ground.

"No one kisses my man but me!" Kim shouted at Ember.

Ember tries to go intangible, but finds she can't get out of Kim's hands, which grabbed her arms. "Huh?" Ember and even Danny looked confused.

"Wade incorporated the Fenton Ghost Gloves into my mission gloves..." Kim said and Ember just glared at her.

"Oh whatever... Let's dance, Red!" Ember said, ready to take down this obstacle.

Ember made a swift kick into Kim's side, making her let go. Ember then got up and used her superior strength to grab Kim by the leg and swing her out away.

Kim managed to use her hands to instead flip back onto the floor and come charging at Ember. She throws a punch that does knock Ember down. However, the ghostly rocker throws a blow of her own into Kim's stomach.

All the while, Danny is watching, with mild interest.

"I know I should help out and I know I shouldn't watch, but part of me really likes seeing two very attractive girls fighting over me."

Ember heard this and smirked.

"Say, Kim Possible! Get ready for the mosh pit!" Ember flew in and grabbed Kim around the waist before tossing once they're through the curtains. "Mosh pit!"

The crowd of teens still present see Kim and hold her up, carrying her away from the stage, much to the redhead's annoyance.

Ember smiled before a gloved hand pulled her backstage and threw her into a wall.

Danny tossed the guitar aside and charged both his hands for blasting.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to throw people like that?!" He shouted.

Ember rolled to her right to avoid his attack. Once she made it to his right, she flashed a smile before flying to him and tackling him. They rolled on the floor before Ember was able to pin him down. She had her left hand grab his arm around his elbow while her right is behind his head. Danny tried to fly out, his legs even replacing with the ghostly tail, but Ember's grip is too strong.

"Sorry, Dipstick, but the crowd's chanting and love for my music has made me strong enough to keep you down." She lowered her head a bit, smiling in a domineering way. "Speaking of love, I really liked that kiss… I think I want another one!"

Eyebrows raised, Danny felt Ember pull his head closer. He tries his best to pull back, but Ember won't let him. Once he's close enough, Ember opened her mouth and closed the gap.

She kisses him, deeply. Danny makes muffled sounds of rejection while Ember ignores as she hums again in delight.

Finally, Danny uses his ghost ray to blast her and get her off. Danny got on his feet, kneeling as Ember was on her knees.

"Okay… for the record…" Danny admits after taking a breath. "I'm not grossed out or anything… but I am so not letting it go… I got kissed by _you_ of all people!" He said, not angry, just disbelieving this ghostly rocker villainess has kissed him, twice already.

Ember chuckled. "So, you still not her actual boyfriend yet? Because I might do duets if it's with you... under my control, that is."

Danny got angry and was about to fire again when Ember grabbed her guitar and struck it to create a barrier that blocked his blast.

* * *

Outside, Kim ends up at the end of the mosh pit and lands on her feet.

"Kim!" Ron came running towards her.

"Not now Ron!" Kim snapped. "Danny's with that ghost, Ember! I won't let her steal him from me!"

"What?!" Ron shook his head. "Nevermind… here!" Ron was holding a part of sunglasses. "Ember's using the Seniors mind-control disco balls. Wade had instant mail bring these to us. I gave the boys and Rufus pairs, now you do the same!"

Kim saw and took a pair, putting them on.

"Got one more pair?"

Ron handed them to her. Once she took them, she nodded and began trying to make her way through the crowd.

Ron was about to put on his last pair, when a tanned hand came in and grabbed them.

"Loser, don't you know it's 7?" Bonnie said, holding the shades in her hand.

"Hey!" Ron said, trying to reach them as Bonnie pushed him back. "Give those back!"

Bonnie looked to the glasses and smiled before putting them on.

"Although… they look better on me anyway!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ember decides to make her move. She plays a small tune that her crew heard as the signal. They activate the lights and fire at the disco balls.

The hypnotic effect hits them and suddenly their chanting became more robotic.

Ron was unable to cover his eyes in time as he's hit with the hypnosis. Bonnie just stared at him, baffled he's not fighting back anymore.

Once Ember finished her tune, Danny flew in and grabbed it.

"Got it!" Danny held the guitar up as he morphed back to human form and ran through the curtains. "Kim, I go-"

He stops in his tracks, the hypnosis hits him.

"Danny?" Bonnie asks, seeing him on stage.

"Uh oh…" Kim said, still in the crowd.

Ember walked out, now standing next to him and looking smug with her fists on her waist.

"Turns out, ghosts like me are immune to its effects. Here's a fun fact, that table you were on weakened your powers, if you were Danny Phantom now, you'd have been fine. But… you got cocky." She whispered to him. She took the guitar from him. "Everyone! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! SAY MY NAME!"

"Ember McLain!" They chanted repeatedly in a robotic tone.

She grinned maliciously before looking back at Danny.

"So… here we are again, Lover Boy." She said as she walked over to him. "I order you to remain still for now." Ember then a finger on Danny's shoulder, lightly caressing him with it. "Well, back where you belong. I gotta take you back to Vlad once they figure out how to make the effect permanent. But for now…" Her finger went to his right cheek. She then flattened out her hand and lightly pulled Danny's face to her. "No reason I can't mix business _and_ pleasure." She said with a sinister smile before putting her lips on his with another kiss.

A collective gasp came from both Kim and Bonnie as they were the only non-hypnotized girls who see this.

Angry, Kim rushed through the hypnotized teens and leaped onto the stage, where she tackled Ember through the curtains.

Ember went flying into the wall after Kim grabbed her by the arm and threw her. Then, Kim ran out and put the special sunglasses on Danny.

Danny blinked. "W-What?" He saw Kim. "Kim? How am I–"

"Come on, sweetie. We have a bad girl to teach a lesson to!" Kim said as she took him by the hand. "A shame it's not a music lesson."

Ember saw Kim and Danny coming in, with Danny going ghost once they were behind the curtains. Angry that her fun is being interrupted, she went intangible through the wall.

Danny used his powers to take him and Kim through the wall, ready to face her. Once they go through, Ember played her guitar and sends a blast of music at the two.

Danny rose his shield to block, then Kim rolled to the right and came in with a kick to Ember.

Angry, Ember started swinging her guitar to bludgeon Kim, but Danny saved her by firing his ice power to freeze the guitar in a block of ice, causing Ember to let go as holding it from the stem wasn't enough for support.

Kim took advantage and kicked Ember. She fell upon the same examining table that had Danny and the automatic restraints activated, trapping her.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ember shouted as she struggled, but no dice. "I can't lose to a cheerleader!"

"No one tries to steal my man!" Kim hissed before she went to Danny. "Oh Danny, I was so worried..." Kim said as she hugged him.

Despite it all, Danny hugged her back.

"Thanks, Kim, you really saved me back there." Danny said and then noticed that Kim had a loving smile. She was about to kiss Danny when he spoke up. "Uh! First off… we gotta deal with the crowd outside."

"I'm on it!" Kim said as she ran to the computer pushed buttons that shut off the disco ball's hypnotic abilities. "All done!"

Outside, everyone started to snap out of it. They look around confused before deciding to carry on as Ember's band continued.

"Now…" Danny looked to Ember. "What to do with her?"

"Stick her in your thermos, Danny!" Kim said with a deadly glare at Ember.

"Sorry, I can't." Danny admitted with a shrug. "Ron has it, he insisted on it. Even if I _did_ have it, it can only hold a ghost for 6 hours before it runs out of power. The more ghosts inside, the sooner it drains." He explained. He then walked to the table. "We're letting you go, Ember. Just tell your buddies at The Faction the disco thing is dead. We're giving these things to Global Justice so they can reverse engineer a way to counter it."

Reluctantly, Ember nodded. Danny then pushed the button and set her free.

Ember got up before smiling at Danny.

"Later Dipstick. Next time... ditch the cheerleader." She said with a small wink before flying off.

Kim still looked peeved that Ember got away but at the very least she managed to hurt her, both physically, as well as her ego.

"Yeah, you better run! Ever try to touch my guy!" Kim shouted after Ember had fled. Once she was done, Kim soon started smiling, wanting to go back to her "boyfriend". "So, Danny baby...where were..." Kim paused when she couldn't find the ghostly boy. "You?" She let out, not seeing any sign of her "boyfriend" anywhere. "Danny sweetie, where are you?!" Kim called out.

Danny had immediately fled after Kim called him her "guy" by becoming invisible and then turning human after taking the guitar. Hiding within the crowds. Seeing Kim go berserk on Ember, along with the added bonus that she now incorporated the ghost gauntlets into her gloves, and the fact that Wade could track him anywhere didn't sit well with him.

"I got to stay out of her sight until I figure out which setting can undo the spell..." Danny muttered as she tried to sneak away.

However, someone else saw him go to the other side of the room and smiled before she followed him.

Danny immediately ran inside a random room, which turned out to be the AV room, he then started examining the guitar.

"Okay, now how does this thing work?" Danny muttered as he was about to start fiddling with the knobs.

"Aw, planning on serenading me? How romantic..." A feminine voice said as someone entered the room.

Danny almost feared that Kim had found him, only to see that it is Bonnie, leaning on the door. Danny sent her an annoyed look.

"Bonnie, not now!" Danny said to the brunette who had that smug look on her face.

"I see that you finally managed to chew your way out of the leash that Possible has on you..." Bonnie said mockingly with her hands on her hips and Danny rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie, I don't have time to deal with your mocking, I am in the middle of something, so unless you have something important to say, please leave!" Danny said, only to blink when Bonnie's mocking look soon turned... into a smitten one. "Huh?" Danny thought out loud at her change of expression.

_His eyes look so... intense... when he talks like that._ Bonnie thought, feeling her heart accelerating before she answered him.

"Actually yes... we _do_ have to talk..." Bonnie said as she suddenly closed the door behind her, much to Danny's surprise.

"Why did you close the door?" Danny asked, not liking this. He flinched when Bonnie started walking fast to him with her arms open, and Danny reacted on instinct and managed to avoid her. "Whoa! Wait, what are you doing?" Danny exclaimed as he barely managed to dodge her yet again but the brunette is relentless.

"I'll admit that I was mad that Possible kissed you, so be a good boy and I'll forgive you." Bonnie said with a lustful look on her face.

"Wait. What?!"Danny asked in shock. He was so shocked that he didn't even move and Bonnie took advantage of it, managing to finding wrap her arms around him.

"Got you." The older, taller and popular teenage girl said as she pushed Danny against a wall, trapping him.

"B-Bonnie?!" Danny exclaimed as the brunette cheerleader pressed herself against him and due to her being taller than him and them standing up this time, he had to look up into that look in her green eyes.

It was the same look she had back in the gym when she-

"Now we're alone at last..." Bonnie giggled and Danny gulped.

"Bonnie! What the heck has come over you?" Danny said but Bonnie just giggled again.

"Quit being coy, Danny...you know what this is about." Bonnie said as she even began to feel him up and was pretty surprised that despite being short and lanky, he is pretty well toned underneath. It actually pleased her a bit. "You have been a really bad boy today, Danny..."Bonnie said in a strangely playful tone and Danny was blushing due to how close she is to him.

"What...what are you talking about?!..."Danny exclaimed, only to suddenly gasp when Bonnie suddenly kissed his forehead, it lasted only a moment, but Bonnie still had that smoldering look, only more intense now.

"Kissing me in the gym... making out with Kim Possible… and then kissing that weird girl with the blue hair... I never really took you for the bad boy type." Bonnie said and Danny managed to snap out of his frozen state.

"W... wait! Bonnie...you don't understand, I-"

"Shush..." Bonnie whispered as she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him but that smitten look on her face remained. "Lucky for you... I like bad boys..." Bonnie said to the now jaw dropping boy. "Now let's be bad together..."Bonnie said as she pulled him up on the wall and his head towards her, kissing him again, this time using her tongue on the completely stunned and perturbed boy.

_What?! What's going on?! I thought that she snapped out of the effects of the love spell when she saw Kim kissing me!_ Danny thought, totally lost by Bonnie's sudden actions.

Bonnie knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She likes Danny. She knew that there is no logic or sense in this situation, her wanting a younger, scrawny, unpopular guy who practically worships the ground Kim Possible walks on bit she can't fight her feelings anymore. Ever since Danny defended her against her sisters, she felt something around him that she didn't feel around the other guys she has gone out with, even Brick.

It's a feeling she wasn't all that familiar with and it only got deeper the more she was around him, even when we he talks back to her... or maybe because he has the nerve to talk back to her. It's kind of weird and maybe a little twisted... but she thinks she kind of likes it when he does that sort of thing.

She thought kissing him earlier would relieve these feelings and she could get it over with but it seems to have done the exact opposite. She wants him... she really, really wants him now. And Bonnie always gets what she wants… one way or the other.

_You are mine, Fenton._

As Bonnie continued to forcibly press her body and mouth against Danny, the dark-haired boy was in the middle of a mental meltdown.

_I don't understand... the spell should have broken earlier… why is she still like this?!_ Danny thought, trying not to think about Bonnie's tonguing him and tried to make sense over what is happening. _This does not compute! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! Why is she still under the spell after seeing Kim AND Ember kiss me?! WHY IS SHE STILL ACTING LIKE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME?!_ Danny thought...until a new theory came to his mind.

It's a crazy theory but it's no crazier than what is happening right now.

He never did SEE Bonnie get hit by Ember's love spell, he just saw her get knocked out and she was originally mean to him and later, she was all over him, just like she is right now, long after Kim kissed him in front of her and the spell should have been broken. But...

_Wait... is... she... NOT under a spell?!_ Danny thought as Bonnie continued to happily kiss him against his will.

Before Danny could regain his mobility and push her off to demand answers, Murphy's Law decided to kick in. The door suddenly flew opened and a loud gasp could be heard.

Danny could see Kim standing at the doorway, a hand at her mouth as she looked heartbroken at the sight of Danny getting kissed by Bonnie.

Danny finally found the strength to grab Bonnie by the shoulders and pull her back.

_**MUAH!**_

Bonnie sighed in satisfaction as she now became aware of Kim's presence. She smirked at her.

"Kim!" Danny called out. Kim stared a moment later before running off. Bonnie went back to Danny, gently moving her hands up and down his sides. Danny took her hands off him. "As nice as that almost feels, please stop touching me now. Kim! Come back!" Danny shouted as he tried to run after her, only for Bonnie to grab his arm and pull her back.

"Forget about her Danny." Bonnie said and Danny glared at her.

"Let me go, Bonnie!" Danny ordered.

"Why?! So you can run back to Possible?! Fat chance!" Bonnie said, anger and jealousy obvious on her face. "You don't need her Danny. You can have me!" Bonnie said in a now sweeter tone. She tried to kiss him again, only for Danny to push her away from him.

"I know, Bonnie..." Danny said in an angry tone.

"Know what?!" Bonnie asked, not liking this at all.

*I know that you were faking it in the gym, just like you were faking it just now! I know you tricked me..." Danny accused and Bonnie gasped.

"What?! What... No... I am _totally_ under the same love spell that Kim is under!" Bonnie shouted and Danny got his answer and glare hardened.

"I never did mention the love spell, did I?!" Danny pointed out and Bonnie gulped, realizing her slipup_._

_Great… he knows._ Bonnie thought in dread, while Danny continued to glare at her. Bonnie was upset, before she got mad herself.

"Okay, so I knew about the love spell, so what?!..."Bonnie shouted with her arms crossed

"You knew about the love spell but you were never under it, if you were, you would have snapped out of it when you saw me and Kim kissing earlier..." Danny said and Bonnie looked mad at the mention of her rivals name. "You tricked me and what you did really hurt Kim!"

"Oh, Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Can't you go five minutes without your life revolving around her?! There are other girls, ya know!" Bonnie yelled at him.

"I don't care!" Danny snapped.

As Danny ran to go find Kim, Bonnie got upset, sad and above all angry with her arms crossed.

* * *

Danny went through the crowds of teens before seeing Kim walking towards the stairway done.

"Kim!"

He made it, seeing Kim walking but turning her face away from him, crying.

"Go away…" She said between sobs.

"Kim… please, talk to me." Danny begged.

"Fine!" Kim snapped, turning to look at him. "I can't believe you'd kiss Bonnie, even though I'm-" She paused. "We… I'm… uh-" Her heartbroken look slowly melts away, becoming more confused and her tears stop. "We… you and I… wait… wait! We're not a couple!" She said in realization.

Danny sighed in relief. "I never thought I'd be so happy to hear someone say that to my face."

Kim gave an exasperated groan. "I got hit with a love spell, didn't I?" Danny nodded. Kim groaned again, this time in embarrassment. "Sorry Danny. Didn't mean to come off all… however I was."

"It's cool, frankly _Bonnie_ was scarier, and this is coming from a guy who was forced to make out with a ghost… even though she wasn't exactly the worst ghost I'd kiss."

Kim rose an eyebrow. "You'd have kissed Ember if she didn't force you to?"

Danny shrugged with a smile. "To be honest Kim, evil aside, she is kinda hot."

Kim smile and shook her head before realizing something.

"Wait… why did Bonnie kiss you? I thought she was under a spell."

"So did I! I thought it broke when you kissed me like how you saw her doing that to me… but she's not. She's not under a spell." Danny explained.

Kim stared at him in disbelief before realization hit her.

"No way…"

Kim and Danny marched back to the AV room, where Bonnie stood, waiting for Danny. She smiled when he came back, but frowned when she saw Kim. Bonnie decided to be smug and cross her arms.

"What's wrong, K? You can't handle a little competition?"

Kim scoffed. "Danny and I aren't a… thing, Bonnie."

"Really? He sure seems to think so. And if so, why were you two even kissing?"

"W-w-well… we are… uh…" Kim tried to speak, but found she can't the words. "He… and I… uh…"

"Ha! I knew it." Bonnie scoffed. "You _do_ like him. Well, I like him too."

"You do?" Both Danny and Kim ask, unable to comprehend what's happening.

"Yeah… he's cute, brave enough to stand up to my sisters, and he's got plans to be an astronaut. Even Brick barely has plans for success after high school." Bonnie explained. "So…"

"Figures." Kim said. "Even when you like a nice guy, you find some way of twisting it to be successful somehow."

"Well, step away, Kim." Bonnie said. "Danny and I have plans to make."

"Uh, no!" Kim cut her off. "Danny's not some prize. Leave him alone. I won't tell anyone you have a thing for someone younger if you won't." Kim pointed to the door.

"Don't speak for him!" Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie!" Danny spoke up. "Look, you're attractive but not very nice. Kim is absolutely talking on my behalf."

Her fists were clenching, her knuckles beginning to turn white, her lips were trembling and some unshed tears were in her eyes as Danny had refused her in favor for her rival. Bonnie began storming towards he door

"This isn't over, Danny. You'll see. You'll pick me over her." Bonnie said under her breath.

Once she was gone, Danny and Kim sighed.

"Okay… now to break Ember's spell. They're still listening to her band." Danny said.

"Already prepared." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade found footage from her concert where Tucker sang."

Danny smiled. He informed Wade earlier how they defeated Ember the first time, and was relieved they had the means to break free of her spell.

Kim plugged the Kimmunicator into the system.

"Go Wade, you're in." Kim said.

"On it!" Wade punched in some keys.

Soon, on the monitor, Tucker singing Ember's song. It started playing the music throughout Drakken's lab, though Danny and Kim held their ears shut.

"No wonder Ember's spell broke, this is so much worse!" Kim shouted.

"Try hearing it once a week!" Danny shouted back.

The song played into the room with all of the teens. Tucker's singing is so awful that all of the teens lost interest and wanted out as soon as possible.

At the exit to the stairs was Ron, Rufus and the tweebs, who were covering their ears. The latter three noticed the rush of teens coming and made a break for it by running out of the way, though Ron doesn't see in time as he's knocked down and run over by dozens of teenagers who want to get as far away from the awful singing as possible.

Once it was done, Kim took her device out. She and Danny got out and saw the room was barren, save for Ember's band. Like last time Danny saw them, they disappeared when they realize their boss was gone.

"OOOOWWWWWW…" Ron called out. Danny and Kim ran out and saw, near the stairway exit, Ron was on the floor. He was clutching to his left arm, crying in pain. "Ooooowwwww…" He moaned.

"Ron!" Kim shouted in concern for her best friend. "What happened?!"

"Everyone ran away after hearing that awful singing." Jim said as he poked Ron's damaged arm.

"I think his arm is sprained." Tim explained.

"It figures…" Ron muttered in pain. "I survive explosions and falling off buildings… but _this_ happens."

"Should we take him to a hospital?" Danny asked.

"My parents would kill me to find out about this." Kim said. "We have a first aid kit at home."

Danny nodded, going ghost so he can carry the injured Ron out.

All of them go down the stairs, with Danny looking to Kim, who was concerned for Ron. He's relieved the spell is broken.

He likes the Kim who cares for people around her and not obsessed with him far more.

* * *

**Another long one... but I wanted to get this part done. Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her suggestions.**

**Now, Danny's become one heck of a chick magnet. Kim, Bonnie, Ember, Paulina, Valerie and Sam.**

**But next time, Kim and Danny have a training match.**

**Also... what became of Mr. Barkin?**

**Well... I guess I'll see how many people c- AH YEAH! 100 REVIEWS!**


	42. Chapter 42: Ending A Wednesday

_**Chapter 42: Ending a Wednesday**_

Making it to the Possible house in time, an hour before the parents arrive, Kim, Danny and the boys wrap some bandages on Ron's left arm.

"Okay… we just need an ice bag." Kim said.

"I got the bag." Jim said, holding it up. "We just need ice."

"I'm on it." Danny said, taking the bag and using his hands to create ice that fall out like a dispenser.

"Whoa!" You have ice powers?!" Tim asked as he and his brother were in awe.

"Neat!" They both go.

Danny hands Ron the filled ice bag. The injured boy puts it on his arm.

"Now, it doesn't look too bad. You should be all better by Saturday." Kim said. "For now, lay low."

Danny looked surprised to hear this.

"You know that because…" Danny was curious.

"My mom's a lead doctor and neurosurgeon, you pick this stuff up especially when you help her on her work for Mother's Day." Kim answered. "Well… it's almost 9. Mom and Dad will be home any minute." She looks to the boys and points to their room's direction. "Bed." They both groan. "Now." She ordered.

Both of them walk in that direction. They did however wave to Danny and he waved back.

"Well… I better head home." Ron said. "Come on Rufus." Ron held out his other arm, letting Rufus climb it. However, he leans in and whispers to Kim. "You should probably burn it before he sees it."

Kim looked confused at first before her eyes open with horror.

As Ron headed towards the door, Danny looked to Kim suspiciously.

"What is he talking about?"

Kim held a hand up.

"Meet me later… You and I need to do our sparring like I said earlier. Come to my room around… 10."

She then bolted straight to her room, leaving Danny utterly confused.

* * *

It was roughly after 10. The parents returned home about 30 minutes ago and everyone turned in early.

Danny got up and was floated to Kim's room. Once he came from her floor with intangibility, he saw something in her trash bin that was burning. She poured water into it to put it out. Kim saw Danny and put the bottle behind her back and smiled innocently.

"Hey… Danny." Kim said, sounding like she's hiding something.

"Why is there smoke coming from your bin?" Danny asked.

Kim's eyes shifted to the bin, her innocent grin not leaving.

"I… might have burnt something on the scented candles." Kim said.

"Why do you even have scented candles in here? This isn't exactly a teenage boy's room." Danny pointed out.

"Long story!" Kim blurted.

It was a certain something she made while under Ember's spell, a heart-shaped collage of newspaper clippings of Danny. She burned it before he could see it.

Danny just shrugged. "So, you want us to spar again?"

"Yeah… we didn't get a chance thanks to Ember." Kim said. "We should head to Middleton's gymnasium again."

Danny nodded, walking up to Kim and was about to put his hand on her to carry her out, but froze.

Both of them were just staring at each other, feeling awkward over what happened today.

It took Danny a moment, but he finally wrapped his arm around Kim's waist.

He used intangibility and flew through the ceiling.

* * *

Vlad was not happy. First, Danny and Kim foiled their plan, then the disco balls were taken. No doubt on their way to Global Justice so that even if they still had them, the heroes would find a way to counter them and make them obsolete soon. Now, Ember McLain was back and admitting this.

"I can't believe this…" Vlad groaned with his face in his hand.

Drakken peaked into the room where Vlad and Ember were.

"My lair?! Did those hooligans make a mess?!"

"OUT!" Vlad demanded.

Drakken just glared before leaving.

"So… what now?" Ember asked, nonchalant about her loss.

"Well… experiment in hypnosis failing not withstanding…" Vlad smiled. "You were useful distraction. Thanks to the Seniors, we were able to locate many fossils being sold on the black market and purchase them before our heroes made their move." Vlad walked to the doorway but stopped to look back at Ember. "Welcome to The Faction, Ms. McLain. As your manager, I'll set up another little gig for you. For now, sit tight while we locate another fossil."

Once Vlad left, Ember was left with her own thoughts. She looked around and noticed Vlad had a picture of Danny Phantom on the wall with darts on it. Seeing no one around, she went and pulled the darts out, then stared at the photo with a smile.

"One way or another… you're mine, Dipstick." She said with a menacing, yet almost loving tone.

Meanwhile, Drakken goes to the lab and starts typing.

He says out loud what he types.

"New evil partner being unsympathetic. Finding new fossils for evil plan, likely at an auction in Las Vegas." Drakken finished. "And… Enter."

He pushes the button and sits back, feeling satisfied. He only now notices Shego is leaning on his seat and reading what he updated.

"You sure that's a good idea, Dr. D?"

"Oh, relax, Shego. It's not like anyone really pays attention to what people put on social media…"

"And you wonder why you don't get dates." Shego muttered.

Drakken glares at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rockwaller residence

Bonnie Rockwaller arrived home, angry. She ignores her mother's overly peppy greeting and was glad to see that both of her sisters were still out on their double dates with two hot medical students they met at their college, which they both rubbed in her face.

The spoiled brunette girl was now in her room, fuming. She still couldn't believe that Danny found her out and even worse, rejected her advances... for KIM?!

"I can't believe that guy, does he have any idea how many guys want me? Oh whatever, he'll see soon enough that Possible is nothing compared to me." Bonnie muttered to herself in anger...before signing in dismay as she pulled out her cellphone and looked at a picture she took earlier today when no one was looking.

A picture of Danny when he saw with Kim, whom Bonnie had cropped out.

Despite everything that has happened today, Bonnie still smiled a bit at his image.

"You'll see Danny... you'll see that I'm better for you." Bonnie said in a surprisingly soft tone of voice.

She thought of how brave he was to talk back to her and how his lips felt. She couldn't get how this happened, but she's happy it did.

"Talking to yourself? It's bad enough that you aren't as successful as us, but you could at least be sane." A snobby voice mocked.

"Though it seems that's too much for you, baby sis." An equally snobby voice also mocked.

Bonnie gritted her teeth and turned to see her older, fraternal twin sisters Connie and Lonnie.

"Now what's this?" Connie said as she grabbed Bonnie's phone.

"Give that back!" Bonnie shouted but Lonnie, being taller than her, kept it out of her reach.

"It's that loser, Bobby or whatever..." Connie said in disgust and Bonnie grabbed her phone.

"His name is Danny!" Bonnie said in anger and her sisters rolled their eyes at her.

"So don't care..." They both go.

"It's just like you to go for some loser. First that moron in the football Jersey and now this little loser... all the while, I am dating a Phil, a future neurosurgeon..." Connie said snobbishly.

"And I am dating a Will, a future heart surgeon!" Lonnie said, just as snobby.

"And you'll just end up with a loser..." They both mocked and Bonnie got really mad now.

"Danny is not a loser! He's more of a man than those wimps you both went out with, plus he plans on becoming an astronaut one day!" Bonnie said.

"Aw… isn't that cute?" Connie joked.

"Bonnie's falling for a loser just because he was nice to her." Lonnie added.

Both of them leave the room, laughing at her, leaving Bonnie fuming.

"I'll show them... Danny will be mine and my sisters will see he's better than anyone they'll ever date." Bonnie said on determination.

* * *

Danny suddenly felt a cold chill go through him, which Kim noticed.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked in concern.

"I'm fine... " Danny said, not wanting her to worry

They arrived at Middleton's gymnasium. Like before, Danny and Kim walked away and took sides of the large room.

"This time, you can stay in ghost form, but no super strength, flying or other powers. Just the durability you have. That way I don't hold back." Kim said.

"Got it." Danny said.

Both teens held their arms up.

"Okay… let's see if you've applied what I taught you this morning." Kim said.

Danny nodded and then Kim came running in at him.

Kim threw a kick at Danny, causing the ghost boy to hold his arms up in a blocking position. Danny grinned that he did the block in time, but Kim sweep kicked him off his feet while he was distracted. She was about to slam her foot into his, but Danny rolled away before she could do just that.

Once he got up, Danny ran to Kim and threw a light punch. She twirled out of the way and, when passing his head, gave him a light peck on the cheek to make him lose focus and trip.

Danny fell on the floor. He pushes himself up before looking back at Kim.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Nobody said your opponent would play far." Kim said. "For all we know, you'll be fighting me again… or Ember." She said playfully.

Danny smiled. "Someone sounds jealous."

Kim laughed. "As if."

Danny got on his rear, facing Kim.

"I don't know… you sounded pretty jealous back there." He said with a smile.

"I was under a spell." Kim clarified with her hands at her hips.

Danny playfully shrugged before getting up.

"So… were you still under it with Bonnie?"

Kim took a step back, surprised to hear that.

"What?! I-I was… you… y- I… um…"

Kim's stuttering was the perfect distraction, as Danny took her arm and put her in a lock. Kim tried to use her other arm and Danny responded by grabbing it and holding around her neck.

"Turnabout is fair play." Danny smugly pointed out.

"Nice." Kim said with a smile.

Kim stepped on his foot.

"AHH!" Danny went.

He let go, allowing Kim to turn and elbow him to the bleachers. Once Danny landed on one, Kim threw a kick and kept her foot close to his face. She made sure she was a far enough distance to not hit him before giving a smile.

"Round one goes to me." Kim said.

Danny smiled as Kim lowered her foot and helped him up.

They return to different sides of the basketball court and readied themselves for more.

They went back at each other again, throwing punches the other manages to dodge.

During this, Danny gave a quick smile as he could admire how cool Kim is.

She's so awesome…

Even after all this, his admiration and attraction to Kim Possible hasn't left him.

Kim managed to avoid a punch and quickly pecked him in the cheek, causing him to freeze up again.

She then grabbed him by the collar and swung him over her head and into the floor.

"Oof!" Danny went.

Kim stood above Danny and smirked.

"You got distracted again."

"Can't help it… you're so darn pretty." He managed to say with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere… except the floor." Kim said as she helped him up.

_That's what you think._

Danny pulled Kim down with him to the floor before getting her face down and putting her in an armlock.

"Round 2 goes to me." Danny says.

Kim smiled. "Nicely done."

Danny got off and returned to his spot.

"Best 2 out of 3? This is actually fun." Danny admitted with a smile.

"It's not supposed to be fun, Danny. I'm helping you get better at fighting without your powers." She said seriously before smiling. "But yeah… it's fun."

Both of them raised their arms again and began their last sparring match for the night.

"Okay… here we go."

Danny said as he came to Kim and threw a punch with his left hand.

Kim caught it easily pushed it to Danny's right, making him unable to move out of the way after she kisses his forehead. Once again caught off guard, Danny doesn't react in time to Kim pushing back.

"Come on, Danny." Kim said. "You could always fight fire with fire here."

Hearing that, Danny smiled.

"So you won't clobber me if I kiss you too?" Danny asks.

"I did kind of cover you in kisses… and I don't believe in double standards. So, fair is fair, kiss me if you get the chance." Kim admitted.

Danny smirked. "I get the feeling Ember's spell hasn't worn completely off."

"Ha-ha…" Kim said sarcastically. "Just try and land a blow."

"Okay." Danny said with a playful tone.

Danny threw another punch and Kim reacted quickly with a block. Danny quickly pushed her arm up in response. Kim was about to kick him, but Danny reacted quickly with a karate chop to that leg.

Kim paused and smiled, impressed Danny reacted to quickly.

"Not bad." She admitted.

Kim threw a punch that Danny quickly dodged. He got close and Kim reacted with a karate chop. He grabbed that arm while his other arm caught her fist.

"Not bad at all…" Danny said with a sly smile.

He quickly kissed her on the lips.

Kim stepped back and gasped. She smiled and shook her head. She did say Danny had free reign to try that.

"You won't do that again." She said.

Danny just shrugged with as smile while his arms were ready.

Kim threw punches that Danny did his best to dodge before finally catching her fist and performing a chop to her shoulder.

Impressed, but still wanting to win, Kim pulled her fist back and threw another punch.

Danny spun, his back now facing Kim, as he took her fist and pulled it so that Kim swung next to his shoulder. With her head next to his own, Danny smiled before quickly pecking her lips again.

Kim got up and moved back, slightly surprised by that bold action of his.

"I see you still have a thing for me." Kim said.

"Well… why not?" Danny said. "Your awesome and pretty at the same time."

Kim smiled, flattered.

"Even after all that happened today?" Kim said. "I figured you'd enjoy what you went through."

"Nah…" Danny said. "I'd rather you like me back by choice. It's not the same if you're under a spell."

Kim looked surprised to hear that. A smile soon hit her face.

"Good to know." Kim's smile got wider as she looked eager to kick things up. "Ready for things to get more extreme?"

"That depends… ready to not hold back as much?" Danny asked.

Kim saw that as an invitation to go wild. She ran to Danny and did a jump kick that knocked boy back. Kim was able to land gracefully on her feet as Danny stepped back before hitting the wall. Kim came in and threw a punch before Danny edged out of the way. Kim's fist hit the wall and Danny noticed it didn't seem to hurt her.

_How much calcium does this girl eat?_

Kim began throwing a flurry of punches that Danny barely was able to avoid by stepping back. Soon, he ran out of room as he felt the bleachers behind his foot. He looked back, then to Kim, who readied a blow.

"Okay… this is more difficult than I thought…" Danny admitted.

Kim smirked, seeing Danny had no way out without his powers. She threw her punch.

Danny reacted by sitting down, avoiding it. Kim was about to slam her heel on him, but Danny rolled out of the way. He managed to get up and was about to go when Kim ran up the bleachers and jumped once she was lined up with him. She tackled into Danny and slid him on the floor. She has her hands on his wrists and smiled down at him.

"The only way out is to use your powers. You do that, I win." Kim said.

Danny thought for a minute before smiling. He wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and used the weight of his legs to swing her to his right. Kim reacts by taking one arm and puts him in another armlock. Danny responded with a chop on her arm with his other hand. She lets go and the two get back up.

Kim performs her kata while Danny tries his own.

Danny is far more out of breath than Kim. He's not that used to this much physical activity and is panting. Kim is nowhere near as tired.

However, both of them aren't just getting worn out. They're also… excited. They're finding this very fun. But more importantly, they're both excited to be doing this with each other.

Now, they walk towards one another and after exchanging smiles, they throw punches that collided.

Now, they start a flurry of punches and kicks that they either block or dodge in close quarters combat. Kim threw a punch Danny dodged, then she sent a kick he blocked. Danny threw a punch Kim smacked away and blocked the other punch.

Finally, they both sent a right hook that almost collided with their faces.

They just froze there, having serious faces. However, their faces melt into smiles as they lowered their fists and chuckled a little. Once they stood straight, they dusted themselves before looking into each other's eyes.

"Call it a tie?" Danny asks.

"Sure." Kim said.

"Phew… I can relax." Danny said as he slouched a bit.

Kim put her hand on Danny's face, getting his attention.

"So… I was thinking." Kim spoke. "Since you didn't take advantage of me while under Ember's spell, I decided that cool of you enough to lower the years to 4."

"That low?" Danny asked, sounding hopeful.

Kim smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? You impress me."

"Heh… maybe you _are_ still under a spell?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Maybe…" Kim said with a smile.

Kim lowered her head down, she had a feeling of something she felt like doing to Danny. The first time in a while outside of the spell's effect on her.

Her face almost came onto his. Danny smiled and closed the gap.

They kissed.

Kim's hand went around Danny's head as her other arm went around his neck and pulled him in. Danny wrapped his arms around Kim as he floated up a bit so that Kim's didn't have to bend down. They were now at Kim's eye level as the kiss went on a while.

It was still going on. Kim's hand went up and down the back of Danny's head. Danny's hand when up and down Kim's back.

The kisses ended and the two smiled a bit. Both of them blushing.

However, Kim started to look worried and Danny noticed it.

"Danny?" She asked. "What exactly was I like under the spell?"

Danny looked worried for her, but he decided to tell her.

"You were… slightly cute, but a bit possessive. You were saying crazy stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, aside from calling me your boyfriend and making out with me whenever you could, you even said stuff like you liked me since I saved you from the Fright Knight."

Kim blushed.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah…" Danny said, laughing a little. "That must have been some spell."

"Yeah…" Kim said, though her smile and tone betrayed her thoughts.

_I actually admitted that to him?_

It seems she wasn't as under the effect of the spell as Danny thought she was.

"Heh… could you imagine?" Danny asked playfully. Kim didn't answer, she was lost in her thoughts. "Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you could imagine?"

"Imagine what?" Kim asked.

"_Us_… being a couple."

Kim paused for a moment.

"Uh… oh… Heh… yeah." Her blush doesn't go away.

"_Yeah?_" Danny asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

Kim realizes what her words suggest. "I mean yeah as in yeah it sounds crazy." She said quickly, trying to make it clear.

She's trying to hide what she's been feeling for this younger guy for a while, since a certain other Wednesday they were together.

"Yeah…" Danny said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes and blushed for moment.

"I mean… could you imagine?" Kim chuckled. "_Us?_ A couple?"

"Yeah. I mean, it'd be pretty darn unbelievable. Not just the age gap, you're a Straight A student while I'm a C." Danny said. "Imagine our teachers? Lancer is baffled I get a rare cheerleader who does her schoolwork, Barkin sees-" Danny's smile drops, he has a look of horror. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, looking concerned.

"I just remember what I forgot earlier…"

* * *

Danny Phantom picks up the keys on the floor in front of the door to the room Mr. Barkin was last seen in. He turns the key and unlocks the door.

"Mr. Barkin?!" Kim called out from behind Danny.

Barkin walks out, hunched. He has bags under his eyes, looks tired, and has a long beard on his face.

"It's about time… Possible." He said, sounding exhausted. He now notices a certain ghost boy he's not familiar with. "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom."

"He's from Amity Park." Kim added in.

"Oh… that's nice." Barkin said.

"Uh, dude? What's with the beard? You weren't in there very long." Danny asked, noticing what somehow grew fast.

"I… tend to need to shave repeatedly." Barkin said. He then started walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me… I need to find a proper bathroom."

Danny and Kim were shocked to hear that. They look to each other before looking into the classroom. What they saw made them wince in disgust before Danny closed the door.

"Ew." Kim said in pure disgust.

"The janitor is not gonna be happy about this, is he?" Danny muttered.

Kim and him soon left the school via flight before Barkin decided to start asking questions, however, Danny and Kim remained silent.

Both still felt pretty awk-weird about what has happened today.

Kim was under a spell that made her head over heels for him and while she got pretty obsessive and even a little scary at times, Danny would be lying if he said that a part of him didn't like some of it.

_If only it had been real._ Danny thought in frustration.

Kim, however, thought something else.

_I admitted all of that, and he thinks it was just the spell. But… was I really being honest? Or was it just overblown by the spell?_

She knew she's grown fond of Danny, but how fond she wasn't so sure.

They flew together, not via their usual means of Danny carrying her or wrapping his arm around Kim's waist. Instead, they held hands.

They both unwittingly tightened their hands together.

Danny did look back at Kim for a moment from his shoulder.

She finally noticed it.

In spite of the craziness of today, they smiled at each other.

* * *

**This was much shorter, but I think it worked out in the end.**

**Heavy thanks to Flower Princess11.**

**So, what do you think? How much of what Kim said was the spell or her own feelings?**

**Next time, we're going to be seeing more Kim Possible villains for the group.**

**Guess.**


	43. Chapter 43: A Demented Mission

_** Chapter 43: A Demented Mission**_

It was 7 in the morning, on a Thursday. Most people would be either at work, school, or doing some project. For this group, it's the latter.

The Faction have been using Senor Senior's resources to purchase fossils off the black market. Many think them to be dinosaur fossils, but thanks to Freakshow's magic artifact and Drakken's scanner, they located them. It was going well… until now.

Vlad saw through the robot bug he sent to Las Vegas to observe the Seniors that a certain other villain was there at the secret black-market meeting for artifacts and fossils. This was one Drakken has envied and failed to top time and again. This was Professor Dementor, and he just purchased these fossils quickly.

"HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!" Vlad demanded.

"I do not know, my pointy-haired comrade." Senor Senior Sr. said into the insect. "It would seem this Dementor person found out about our secret plans from a potential leaker."

"HOW?!" Vlad shouted angrily before turning around, showing Drakken at a desk with a laptop, Shego to his left, and the Fright Knight leaning on a wall.

Drakken's eyes went down to his laptop, where it's shown his post on social media is seen by one person only… Dementor.

Panicking, Drakken quickly deleted his post, as well as several other posts, before shutting his laptop and smiling innocently.

"I have absolutely no clue how Dementor found out about the Terakon fossils." He lied through his teeth.

Vlad snarled as he floated upwards and made his fists glow.

"Someone better find a way to deal with Dementor… now."

Drakken had an idea.

"I think I know of a way to deal with him, not to mention Kim Possible and Danny Phantom once they find out."

Shego groaned.

"Don't tell me…" She said with an eyeroll.

* * *

In the room with the Terakon, inside its cage, Drakken had a large carried in by Skulker and the Fright Knight.

"Alright, set it down."

The two ghosts did so before leaving the room. Drakken quickly got to the crate and tried to pry it open with a crowbar.

"You can't be serious, Doc?" Shego said as she sat down on a nearby chair and flipped through a magazine.

"Oh, but I am, Shego!" Drakken said with a grin as the crate opened, revealing what was inside.

It was a dozen or so robotic women he once built. They rebelled on him several times, but he was feeling confident.

Drakken reached into his pockets. "Now… where did I- AHA!" Drakken pulled out a remote and pressed it. The robot women's eyes glow red, they were now active. "Welcome back, Bebes." He welcomes as he held up a picture of Dementor. "This is Professor Dementor. He just purchased fossils that my new partners and I need for our plans for world conquest. I reactivated you to retrieve them, for you are the only ones fast and strong enough to deal with him and his men and the stolen goods." He pointed out the room. "Now Bebe Bots... get me those fossils!" Drakken ordered the robots, who only stood there. "I said go!" He snapped.

"Why must we, who are perfect Bebe's, take orders from one as imperfect as you?" The lead Bebe said in a robotic, snobbish voice.

Drakken grinded his teeth. "Not this again! I am your _creator!_ I made you all! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO AS _I _SAY!" He shouted, throwing one of his infamous tantrums.

Shego sighed as she rolled her eyes, got up and went to the mad scientist since she knew from experience that this would take a while unless she stops it. "Dr.D... here is a crazy thought... ever tried using reverse psychology?" Shego suggested to her employer.

"On a robot?" Drakken questioned, even he knew how ridiculous that sounds on paper.

Shego wasn't done, however. "If they are smart enough to reject you, there might be more in their heads than just circuits..." She said in her typical, mocking way.

Drakken was about to yell at her over the not so implied insult... until he stopped and smiled as a new idea formed in his questionable gray matter.

"No... actually... forget these robots! I don't need them since I already have something even _better_ anyway!" Drakken said proudly with his back turned to his robots.

That got the robots attention. "Better? What can be better than Bebe?" The lead robot demanded, sounding insulted.

"That!" Drakken pointed to a certain beast that glared viciously at them. "The Tekaron is not only bigger, faster and stronger than you robots, but it has come closer than anyone ever has to destroying Kim Possible and even better, it doesn't talk back!" Drakken shouted as the robots kept staring at the large reptilian creature.

"Are you comparing us to... a big lizard?!" The lead Bebe said, actually sounding angry.

"There is nothing to compare. This Tekaron is what is hot right now in the criminal world... heck, maybe I should just send _it_ instead a bunch of smart mouth robots who have become obsolete..." Drakken said.

He ended up getting punched in the shoulder by a Bebe as his creations, while robots, had glowing eyes to signify they were angry.

"We are Bebe, we are NOT OBSOLETE!" A Bebe shouted.

"We are Bebe, we are Perfect!" Another Bebe shouted.

"No one is better than us, especially a scaly lizard!" Another Bebe shouted.

"We will get those fossils ourselves!" The lead Bebe said, angry over being insulted in such a way. "We are better than… _it!_"

That last one caused the Terakon to intensify its glare, while snarling with murderous intent. Something Shego noticed.

"Then start looking for Dementor! He must still be in Las Vegas!" Drakken ordered.

"We will go!" The robots shout before using their speed to leave the room.

"Ha! Perfect!" Drakken rose both arms up in victory before the pain in his shoulder came back. "Ack!" He groaned. After rotating his shoulder, to soothe the pain, he smiles again. "We should have done that a long time ago!" He notices Shego wasn't paying attention. "Shego, I'm actually praising your suggestion here."

"Is it me… or did that monster look angry when your robots used "it" to describe their competition?" Shego asked.

"Please… that thing is always angry, Shego." Drakken dismissed. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast."

Drakken was walking away as Shego just stared at the draconic beast a moment more before shrugging and leaving.

"I guess he's right…"

* * *

At Middleton

Kim had arrived to school and was in the hall, getting things from her locker. She was greeted by her best friend, Ron.

"Hey KP." Ron said, still with the sling on his arm.

"Hey Ron, how are you feeling?" Kim asked, still concerned over his injury.

"Eh, nothing I can't handle..." Ron said but he unintentionally moved his arm and winced painfully, but tried to shake it off. "Anyway, how are _you_ feeling?" Ron asked and Kim knew what he actually meant.

"Aside from the super post awkwardness I had to deal with last night with Danny... I'm fine..." Kim said, still confused about what Danny has told her last night.

"Where is Danny, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ghost business... that ghost with the boxes showed up and he told me to go on ahead to school, that he can handle it."

She and Ron turned the corner... only to bump into Kim's least favorite person at Middleton high

"Kim..." Bonnie said with a glare

"Hello, Bonnie..." Kim said in an annoyed tone while Ron just stood there, sensing the tension that was stronger than usual.

"I don't see Danny anywhere. Did you lose your little pet fanboy, already?" Bonnie said trying to mock her, but Kim knew better.

"Danny isn't a pet... he had a sitch of his own to do. Why do you ask, Bonnie?" Kim said sarcastically and Bonnie glared.

They haven't forgotten what happened last night. Bonnie's little ruse fell apart and they found out that she likes Danny, who didn't hesitate to reject her for Kim. Yeah, both girls haven't forgotten that and both weren't happy with the other, for totally different reasons.

"I don't care. I totally don't! Why? Did he say anything about me? Not that I care, because I don't." Bonnie said, trying to sound more arrogant than usual.

Kim rolled her eyes. It's just like Bonnie to try and make a pass at Danny last night and now act like she doesn't give a darn about him in front of their peers. Both cheerleaders where in a silent stare off, both not happy with the other.

_What does he see in her that I don't have tenfold?! _Bonnie thought as she glared daggers.

_She is such a... Bonnie!_ Kim thought in annoyance.

Ron, having gotten awkward over the silence and glaring, decided to break it up.

"Um... Kim... come on... Don't want to be late to homeroom." Ron said quickly and Kim nodded before leaving Bonnie behind. "What was that all about, you and Bonnie looked twice as cranked at each other than you normally do?" Ron asked and Kim sighed.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Bonnie just bugged me and Danny last night." Kim said, being vague.

She's not sure if she should share Bonnie's interest in Danny with Ron. Thankfully, a friendlier face came walking towards them.

"Hey Kim." Monique greeted.

"Hey Monique... what's the sitch?" Kim asked, using her catchphrase.

"Major high school drama. It seems that Bonnie and Brick are off. Again!" Monique said dramatically.

Kim was silent, before she glanced at her rival, who was at the end of the hall, talking with Amelia.

"I think I know why." Kim thought, shaking her head.

"You okay Kim? Usually you'd be all over this kind of gossip..." Monique asked, noticing Kim wasn't as interested.

"It's nothing, I just had more than my fill of Bonnie last night...is all..." Kim said.

"Okay, this I got to hear..." Monique said to her friend.

"I'd rather not, Monique." Kim said.

Monique huffed.

Kim clearly can't trust her with what happened last night.

"So… class?" Ron reminded them.

* * *

It was roughly third period. Kim was nose deep into her book as Mr. Barkin sat at his desk.

"Alright, people!" He yelled, ironically since he's the only one not quiet. "I want no talking during reading!"

"But… Mr. B?" Ron spoke up. "You're the only one talking."

Barkin got off his seat and marched towards the cowering Stoppable.

"Quiet Stoppable!" Barkin yelled once he was within Ron's proximity. "Get back to reading your book on… wait, what is that?"

"An adventure book." Ron said, holding it up.

Barkin laughed a little. "Of course you'd choose a story like that."

"What does that mean?" Ron said, sounding a bit insulted.

"A story about adventurers, would make sense someone who needs rescue by a cheerleader would read something like that." Barkin scoffed.

Ron looked a little insulted as everyone but Kim laughed at his expense.

However, a voice would disagree.

"Dude, you got locked in a classroom and needed that cheerleader to let you out!"

Everyone in the room looked around as they tried to find where that voice was coming from. Then, out of nowhere, Danny Phantom appears hovering in the middle of the room.

"Whoa!" One of the other students called out.

"That's Danny Phantom!" Tara called out.

Kim and Ron looked very surprised to see Danny appearing here. However, Danny looked to Kim and walked to her.

"Kim Possible, Global Justice has told me you could be of help." Danny said, trying to sound civil and older. "I will need you to come with me to Las Vegas, some villain is causing trouble."

Kim smiled.

"You got it. I was already finished with my book anyway."

She got up and was following Danny.

"I'm in!" Ron was about to get up, but the pain of his arm got to him. "Ow! Okay… nevermind." Ron sat back down.

Kim and Danny were about to leave the room, when the ghost boy had a rather mischievous smile on his face.

"You know, Barkin. You shouldn't talk down to students like that, Ron's not the one who needed to use a bathroom… in a classroom."

Suddenly, the entire room started chuckling. Earlier, there was a rumor Barkin was locked in and had to relieve himself. Phantom's words made it seem true. Ron grinned that Danny was defending him while Barkin turned red with anger.

"ALL OF YOU! BACK TO READING!"

As Danny and Kim leave the room, some of the other students were whispering.

"So that's Danny Phantom." Amelia admitted. "He's kinda cute."

"Eh, I guess." Bonnie admitted, secretly judging another Danny is more to her liking.

* * *

This was the longest he's had to carry Kim this way. They were flying to Las Vegas, saving Kim from needing a favor. He's been flying for about an hour or so.

"As nice as it was that you defended Ron, you shouldn't try to humiliate Barkin like that." Kim said.

"I know… but the dude was being kind of unfair. So what if Ron needs his butt saved by you? You're… well… you. You have the skills and training most athletes don't." Danny admitted.

"I guess so…" Kim said, blushing despite herself. "Anyway, let me check the Kimmunicator." She pulled out her device. "Looks like the deal went on in a casino/hotel."

Danny looks ahead and saw they were almost to Vegas.

"Thank you for riding Phantom Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight." Danny joked as he and Kim land in front of the casino in question.

Once inside, Danny and Kim went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked the man. "Are you aware of any unusual people today?"

"You mean a father and son who were both named Senior? And a short green man with a think German accent?"

"Dementor?" Kim questioned. "I don't suppose they're still here?"

"Both of them left an hour ago, though the short man took some box he didn't enter with." He admitted.

Kim stroke her chin as she walked away.

"So… what's Dementor up to?" Kim pulled out her device. "Wade? We have a problem, I think Dementor took the fossil. Any idea where he went?"

"Glad you asked, Kim." Wade said. "It looks like he's taken up an abandoned old military base in the Mojave Desert, since it's been slowly siphoning power from local towns in the last 3 days."

"You rock, Wade." Kim put the Kimmunicator away, she meets with Danny Fenton at the front door. "Looks like someone else took the fossils."

"Who?"

"One of my villains, Professor Dementor."

"Then we should take care of him." Danny said. He and Kim then went out the doors and he sees a hot dog vendor down the street. Stomach rumbling, Danny decided to get something. "Mind if I grab one before we go?"

"I guess it's fine." Kim said.

Danny quickly ran down and pulled his wallet out.

"One please."

Once Kim caught up with him.

"And for the young lady?" The vendor asked.

"Ah, nothing for me." Kim admitted with a hand up. She looked to Danny. "I'm going to find a bus that can take us close to Dementor, to conserve some energy."

Kim walked off.

Danny handed the man some money as he started eating his hot dog.

"Heh… women, right?" The vendor said with a smile.

Danny looked clueless at this man's comment.

"Uh… yeah, I guess?" Danny responded.

Meanwhile, a certain mechanical bug was observing Danny as he was eating his hot dog while heading towards Kim.

* * *

"Perfect!" Drakken shouted, observing Danny via the insect on his screen. He presses a button on his console, alerting the Bebes. "Update. Before you get Dementor, deal with Kim Possible and her little super friend."

* * *

Once Danny finished his hot dog, he met up with Kim.

"So, what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"We're waiting for a bus that leads in the direction of Dementor's lab. Figure we could save some of your strength." Kim said.

As they remained still, they notice several people in long trench coats began standing around them.

A bus arrived.

"Is that it?" Danny asked.

"Must be, it's supposed to be the next bus in that direction." Kim stated.

Once the doors open, some of the trench coat people in hats entered first. Danny and Kim soon entered and notices the coin slot read "Out of Order."

"Huh… I guess that means free ride, for now." Kim stated.

Suddenly, the two teens were pushed in by other passengers and found themselves stuck in the middle of the bus.

Unable to find a seat, Danny and Kim were close one another, very close.

They both noticed this and were a bit flustered at being so close to one another.

"Well… this is pretty crowded. Should we get off?" Danny asked.

"Too late." Kim said.

The bus already started moving.

Feeling a bit sweaty under her gloves, Kim decided to take them off.

Looking to a nearby pole, both Danny and Kim reached out for it, only to accidentally touch hands.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Danny spoke up.

"No, my bad!" Kim spoke up.

They reach again and accidentally do it again. This time, Danny waits and lets Kim put her hand on the poll while Danny puts his hand above hers.

"Heh… sorry about that." Danny said with a smile, though he was sweating profusely. "Didn't mean for my hand to keep… touching yours."

"No… problem."

Kim smiled. Despite everything yesterday, this boy hasn't lost his interest in her. She found it flattering.

"So…" Danny spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

Danny just remained silent. He wanted to start a conversation, but finds he doesn't know what to say.

"Uh…"

"Ever been to Las Vegas before?" Kim asked.

"No, but I've been in Nevada before." Danny said. "One of my bad guys, Freakshow, was after these gems that would help him control all reality. We came here looking one in the desert."

"Oh… how did that go?" Kim asked.

"Well, he's not the ruler of the world… so it went well." Danny admitted with a smile. Kim laughed. "What about you?"

"A few times." Kim admitted. "This one time involved Area 51."

Danny's eyes widened. "Really? What was it like?"

"You know I can't tell you." Kim admitted, smiling back.

Danny chuckled.

"I guess so."

He looked away for a moment, happy to be talking with Kim like this, so casually. It was now Danny noticed something about the other passengers.

He notices all of them were silent. They all wore large trench coats with hats. They weren't moving, not even to breathe.

"Hey, Kim?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Take a look around." Kim did so. "Notice something odd?"

"People on a bus?"

"They're not moving… at all. Not even to breathe."

Kim looked around. "You're right… Wait." Kim looked to one and saw it was remaining still. "Are they ghosts?"

"I don't think so… I'd know if they were." Danny admitted.

Kim looked at the window and saw something. She saw a reflection of the passenger. The face was metallic, and very familiar.

Her eyes widened.

"Bebe…"

"Huh?" Danny asked, unfamiliar with that name.

"Danny…" Kim whispered as the passengers began turning to face the two. "Get ready to go ghost." She quickly put her glove back on.

Suddenly, one of them turns around quick and is about to strike Kim when Danny grabbed her and turned her intangible to save her.

"Robots?!" Danny asked out loud.

"Drakken's!" Kim said.

Danny let go and morphed into Danny Phantom. One of them was about to strike him from behind when Danny turned around and blasted it with a ghost ray.

Meanwhile, Kim threw a kick that a Bebe blocked.

"Robots, eh?" Danny said as he punched one of the Bebe's with enough force to crack the window. "Which means I'm not holding back."

Kim threw a punch. Thanks the glove being tricked out, it manages to knock the Bebe down.

Danny froze on Bebe in place from the knees down. However, it managed to break free.

"Bebe will destroy Kim Possible and Danny Phantom. Prove to Drakken Bebe is superior that some prehistoric beast." One of them says out loud.

"Huh… Drakken finally used reserve psychology on these things?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, dodging one's punch and then snapping its neck until the head disconnected.

"These things rebelled when they realized he was too much of a goof." Kim said as she dodges the attacks of one. "I never did find out how they came back online, because we had a concert at my school dance… which I organized but couldn't attend for reasons…" She muttered in an annoyed tone.

The fighting went on, the Bebes held their own, due to their strength and durability. Danny and Kim saw one get in between them. Thinking quickly, they both kick it in the mid-section into the wall.

"Hey! Bus driver! You seeing this?!" Danny called out.

The bus driver gets off the seat as the vehicle is now out of Las Vegas limits and into the desert, looking back and revealing to be a Bebe.

"That explains a lot…" Kim muttered.

The Bebe they kicked starts to get up. Without noticing the other's reaction, Danny and Kim walked to it and each threw a punch that, when together, destroyed its face.

They both came in so fast, they don't notice the other before their cheeks touch.

Once they felt the other, they stepped back and were quickly flustered.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Danny stuttered.

"No! My fault! Totally didn't see you there!" Kim responded.

Both saw a robot from behind the other. Danny closed in and fired blasts from both hands to knock it back. Meanwhile, Kim closed in and punched the Bebe behind Danny.

The feeling of each other's chest on their own causes them to back up.

Kim dodged one Bebe's attempt to punch her, ducked to avoid another blow from another Bebe and used her martial arts prowess to start striking back to these two.

Danny was sending ecto blasts to some of these robots, whom were way more durable than anticipated.

"That's weird… I should be doing more than pushing them back!" Danny called out.

"You waste your power... Drakken has made us durable against ghost attacks." One Bebe said.

"He chooses _now_ to think ahead?" Kim muttered with an eye roll before continuing with the battle, as did Danny who wasn't backing down.

"Durable doesn't mean indestructible, right?" Danny asked.

* * *

Unknown to the two teens heroes, Drakken and Shego were watching the battle and Drakken was laughing maniacally.

"Muahaha! Did you see the look on his face?! HAHA! I told you that adding anti-ghost resisters to my robots would work!" Drakken gloated.

"Only after _I_ told you that the kid's powers could crush typical metal and you'd need to make your bots ghost proof..." Shego reminded to her arrogant boss, who was too busy admiring the show.

* * *

Back to the battle, Danny and Kim were still fighting the Bebe boys and Danny kept shooting them, sending them flying or momentarily stunning them, but not destroying them.

"Geez, Drakken may be a goofball, but these sure are some pretty sturdy robots. Even Skulker's suit isn't _this_ durable." Danny reluctantly admitted.

"Of course, we are Bebe, we are perfect!" The robot whom he was facing said.

"And _modest." _Danny said sarcastically before going back to his attacks.

"Did I mention these things once linked minds with Bonnie?" Kim stated between blocks.

"No wonder they're so appealing to the eyes and the nothing more!" Danny responded.

While Danny kept blasting, Kim kept kicking and punching these bots and while they are strong on their own, there were too many Bebe's for just the two of them.

Danny saw one about to strike Kim, so he flew in and grabbed her around the waist in a hug to make her intangible again.

Once the fist passed, Danny returned Kim to tangibility to kick it away. Danny noticed how close he was and let her go. He didn't stop looking out for her, when another one was about to reach her, Danny used his ice powers to create a wall so that they can't attack.

Kim saw two of them were about attack Danny, so she pulled him aside, holding her hands on his shoulders, something he took notice and blushed. Kim kicked the robots in one swing. They notice the Bebes breaking the ice down, Danny held onto Kim for protection, which meant wrapping her arm around her waist, when he fired at the Bebes. Kim saw another Bebe and kicked it, holding Danny's hand on her side.

Danny blushed. Once he notices Bebes were about to strike from both sides, he hugged Kim and created a dome to protect them. The closer proximity made them both blush a moment. Kim then snapped out of it and whispered this quickly in his ears.

"Danny, there are too many Bebe bots and this is too little of a space."

"Any suggestions?" Danny asked as he kept his shield up to block their attacks.

The constant punching causes Danny to lose his shield. Both he and Kim got up. They then ducked when two Bebe's tried to ram into them but missed and punched each other down. Kim smirked.

"I got an idea but let's go someplace less crowded first." Kim said and Danny got her message.

He punched away the other Bebe's, quickly grabbed Kim and quickly became intangible and flew out of the fake bus. The Bebe's were not amused.

"Targets attempting to escape." One Bebe said.

"Objective, search and destroy." The bus driving Bebe said as it returned to its seat and the fake bus then came to a screeching halt as all of the robotic minions of Drakken busted out of it and soon followed after their targets.

"No one escapes Bebe." The lead robot said as they follow their targets, determined to destroy them and prove once and for all that no one is better than them.

"What now?!" Danny asked.

"There is a cliff west of here... go there!" Kim ordered.

Danny nodded and did as she said. Kim told Danny her plan along the way.

Every single one of the Bebes continued their chase for their targets.

"Bebe has got a lock on targets. 1.5 miles in the west." One Bebe said.

"Then we must go there! Bebes! Go!" The lead Bebe said as they continued to chase after their targets.

Once they did, the saw Kim standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Where is Danny Phantom?" A Bebe asked.

"Afraid of just little old me?" Kim asked with a smile and an arm crossed.

"Bebe is not afraid." The lead stated. "Bebe destroy!"

All of the Bebe's ran to Kim. Suddenly, the ground became solid ice and the robots began sliding. Kim stood still as the robots were about to hit them. Kim suddenly went intangible as the robots went passed her and they all fell several stories and crashed into the ground, many of them broken apart.

Once all of them fell off, Danny was revealed to have an arm around Kim after turning visible. He froze the ground and made Kim intangible to deal with the Bebes.

It was now they noticed he was holding onto her again. He let her go and the two looked away, smiling.

Kim, as she looked away, saw their destination.

"There!" Kim pointed.

Danny looked and saw a military base, with lights coming from inside.

He picked Kim and up and flew her in that direction. As they flew, Danny looked down and looked at what he saw in disbelief.

"Is that… a giftshop?" Danny asked incredulously. "Ron wasn't kidding?"

Kim sighed in embarrassment. "I remember when it was about the villainy."

Danny landed at the top of the building, where he let Kim down. He then put his hands on the ceiling and used intangibility to create a hole.

"Ladies first." Danny said, trying to sound like a gentleman.

"Why thank you." Kim responded before jumping in.

As she landed, she could hear a certain German man's laughter.

"And now, I have all zat I require for my ingenious new plan!" Dementor could be heard shouting. Kim decided to follow the sound of the voice. "Soon, once my prototype chamber is finished and ve see the results, ve vill have all we need for my new army!" Kim arrives to the room, seeing Dementor next to a chamber with several of his henchman nearby. "And zere is no one who can stop me this time! I vin!"

"Not a chance, Dementor!" Kim said as she made her presence known.

The short, German wannabe dictator turned around and had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Ah, Frauline Possible, right on the schedule..." Prof. Dementor said as his henchmen surrounded the teen heroine. "I knew you would be coming to this place. Anyway, where is the sidekick?" Dementor demanded, seeing no sign of the blonde boy that always come with Kim.

Suddenly, the mad scientist was suddenly hit by a green blast and sent flying, to the shock of his henchmen.

"Ron couldn't make it, so I'm filling in for him today." Danny said as he appeared next to the smirking Kim.

"Nice entrance." She complimented.

"Thanks."

Dementor got up, saw Danny and sent a glare in his direction.

"Ah, Danny Phantom, I am presuming." Professor Dementor said.

"You heard of me?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Yes, the freaky ghostly boy who is a superhero in Amity Park, whom can fly and make blasts with his hands... I thought you would be taller." Dementor mocked.

Danny sent a glare before looking to Kim.

"Who is this creep, Kim?"

"Danny, this is Professor Dementor, the number one supervillain in the world." Kim said

Danny raised a brow at that. "Then how come I have never heard of him?"

Dementor got angry now.

"You have never heard of Professor Dementor?!" The stout man shouted.

"Um... yeah, I just said that..."

"Well… you vill learn to fear me!" He shouted. "Men! Attack them!" Dementor turned his back and crossed his arms to show how overconfident he's feeling. As he spoke, he hears fighting and grunting. "So, you two will suffer for interfering. Not mention, the boy ghost superhero will suffer for his not being aware of the genius that is… Professor Dementor!"

Once he turns around, he sees, to his horror, all of his men were knocked out by the two teens. Danny just looked a bit underwhelmed.

"Is this guy really the worst supervillain in the world?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"He creates most of his own inventions and has had more success than the other baddies by a considerable margin." Kim explained

"He just seems like a shorter Drakken with a funny accent... not to mention no hot but evil henchwomen around." Danny commented.

Dementor got angry at being compared to his rival. Usually it's Drakken who gets angry, because he's always compared negatively. For once, it's the other way around.

"Are you comparing me to Drakken?! Und saying _he's_ better?!" Dementor yelled

"Well... yeah. He's at least more entertaining than you so far..." Danny said flatly.

* * *

They are unaware that Drakken and Shego are watching via one of Vlad's robot bugs.

The blue scientist is laughing his head off.

"That boy actually thinks I'm better?! Amazing!"

"And he thinks I'm hot..." Shego smiled. "I'm somewhat flattered."

"I almost feel bad we'll have to destroy him along with Kim possible..." Drakken added. "Almost..."

* * *

"Sorry dude, but I have dealt with my fair share of mad supervillains, both human and ghost like and you are basically a walking cliché." Danny snarked.

"What is it that you just said?!" Dementor shouted in anger.

"He's saying that you are pretty obviously predictable, despite supposedly being the top villain." Kim couldn't help but add with a smile before she and Danny laughed.

Dementor got mad now. Very mad.

"YOU THINK THAT PROFESSOR DEMENTOR IS CLICHED?! UND THAT HE IS PREDICTABLE?! DO YOU?!" Professor Dementor shouted before pulling out a remote control from his pocket and pressing the button.

Kim and Danny prepared for anything but suddenly something came out of a chamber... something big that left them stunned.

"DID YOU TWO PREDICT _THIS?!_ MUAHAHAHAHA!" Professor Dementor laughed madly while Danny and Kim could not believe their eyes.

"No..." Danny said in a stunned voice.

"Way!" Kim finished as she was just as stunned as they finally saw Dementor's secret weapon.

He cloned his own Tekaron.

* * *

**Things are getting difficult for our heroes, aren't they?**

**That part where Kim mentions she never found out how the Bebes came back online wasn't a joke, Disney insisted on Smash Mouth to the point where the explanation was never given.**

**So now I have Danny and Kim mock how Dementor could possibly be the top villain, which is something I myself felt about him. He's entertaining, yes, but frankly he loses every time like Drakken.**

**Also, the stuff with Danny and Kim fighting in the Bebes was from episode 8 of season 5, Samurai Jack. Complete with the two accidentally touching each other, getting flustered and needing to get out.**

**Also, I needed to have Drakken do something incredibly stupid to interfere with their plans. Since this is the 2010's, I figure posting his evil deeds on social media sounded like him.**

**Muchos gracias, Flower Princess11 for help again.**


	44. Chapter 44: The New Terakon

_**Chapter 44: The New Terakon**_

Back at Middleton, Ron groaned as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm. Kim's on a mission with Danny to deal with Dementor and he is stuck at school due to his broken arm.

"Stupid arm..." Ron muttered and then hissed in pain while Rufus sent him a concern look

"You...okay?" Rufus squeaked in a semi articulate way.

"I'm fine buddy... I'm just worried about Kim. I hope she's alright." Ron said to his naked mole rat

Soon Monique walked to him

"Hey Ron, doing okay?" Monique asked with concern.

"I've been better... I'm more upset that I couldn't go with KP and Danny... Phantom." Ron added quickly in case someone heard them.

"Don't worry, Kim is resourceful... besides, she's not alone and it's not like she's facing Shego on this mission, right?" Monique said to the blonde boy, trying to reassure him that Kim can handle herself without hurting his self-esteem.

She knew that while he doesn't say it, he really values his role as Kim's sidekick.

"Yeah, at least..." Ron sighed.

Before Monique could say anything else to help him feel better, they ended up crossing paths without someone who overheard their conversation

"Aw, is the loser missing K already?" Bonnie mocked and Ron actually glared at her.

"Not now, Rockwaller..." Monique said.

"I see that Possible ditched you for that Phantom guy..." Bonnie mocked.

"Kim did not _ditch_ me! In case you can't see, I am sort of with a broken arm… Which is no thanks to _you_, Bonnie! If you didn't take my sunglasses, I wouldn't have gotten HYPNOTIZED on my last mission and this wouldn't have happened!" Ron said angrily to the snobby girl, not forgetting what had happened at Ember's concert.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, not caring at all.

"Whatever..."Bonnie said before looking in various directions, like she was looking for someone.

"Uh... looking for someone?" Monique asked with her arms crossed.

"None of your business!" Bonnie snapped as she walked away.

She was looking for a certain someone with messy black hair, dreamy blue eyes and cute dimples, though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"That was weird…" Monique said. She then went back to Ron. "So, how about Bueno Nacho after school? My treat?"

Ron sighed. "I don't know… it isn't the same without Kim." He looked down. However, a smile came to his face, to the relief of Rufus and Monique. "But, what the heck? I'll give it a try."

"Yeah!" Rufus cheered.

"That's the spirit." Monique said as she and Ron walked to their final class.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ron said, sounding a bit more hopeful. "The only thing those two can't handle together is the Terakon, and there's only _one _of those right now."

* * *

Before now, there was only one confirmed Terakon cloned back to life in the world. Now it's two. This one was about half-the size of the Terakon they've faced. The one before had a head as big as Kim Possible's entire body. This one also was a lighter shade of red where the other was black. It also had green eyes instead of yellow. It lacked the spikes on the tail. However, it still retained the original's intense glare.

"Behold! Professor Dementor's own Terakon clone!" Dementor held out a red flashlight to help his mood. "Now begin your trembling of fear! MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Danny and Kim looked to each other, more than a little surprised. In fact, they're concerned. They've never beaten the Terakon before and now there's another one.

"It looks just like Vlad's." Kim admitted.

"Yeah…" Danny managed to say.

"I have been catching the wind of what you've been up to, I have made my own of the prehistoric beast! Scared?!" Dementor mocked.

"Dude…" Danny snapped out of it for a moment. "This proves our point."

"What?!" Dementor questioned, angry they aren't as scared anymore.

"You're doing what the other bad guys are doing… that proves you're clichéd." Kim added.

Dementor's face when from green to red with rage.

"I VILL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE CLICHÉD!" He realized what he just said. "I mean… THE _NOT_ CLICHÉD!" He points to the teens. "Terakon monster! Get zem!"

The beast roars at them and begins charging at them.

Both Danny and Kim ran to the beast. Using his flight and her acrobatics, both go above the creature.

They land behind and, to their surprise, the creature stood upright and turned to face them.

"Whoa!" Danny called out.

"Did it just-"

"Stand up?!" Danny finished Kim's question for her. "Yeah… I think so."

The creature's throat started glowing.

"I know what comes next. Danny! Shield!"

"On it!"

Danny rose a shield as orange flames started coming from the beast's mouth.

"Ha! Yes!" Dementor cheered. "Destroy zem with the dragonfire!"

Once the fire stopped, Kim ran around the shield and jumped up to kick the creature in the stomach. This knocked it down.

"Perfect… it doesn't seem as strong as the original." The beast got on all fours and whacked her with her tail.

Danny lowers to shield to catch Kim, only for both to fall on the floor.

Kim got off of Danny as she rubbed her head.

"Still strong enough to be a problem though…"

Meanwhile, Vlad's bug lands in the lab and observes.

* * *

Drakken sits fuming as Shego leans on his chair.

"I can't believe this…" He says with his teeth grinding.

"Yeah… he's got a Terakon of his own." Shego said. "Huh… I guess nothing's original anymore."

"NOT THAT!" Drakken shouted. "I meant_ that!_"

He pointed to the chamber the beast came from.

"Dementor's cloning chamber?" Shego asked. "You're upset about_ that_?"

"OF COURSE! And people call me a hack! That's just shoddy work at best!"

"What's so wrong about it?" Shego asked.

"Dementor is using a type of cloning device that doesn't take DNA and mold it to remake the creature it came from, like the type Plasmius and I use. Instead, it takes the sample and tries to recreate the object it was taken from around it!" He explained angrily.

"So… he made a clone faster?" Shego asked, smiling mockingly. "In other words, he's doing a better job at it than you?"

"Hardly! There's a reason I never use this type of cloning, it's too risky."

"How?"

"Because, this type of cloning depends on the sample. Terakon DNA is millions of years old, anything older than a few years is going to come out unstable. It might take forever for that thing to stabilize, but if one were to remove the fossil, it'll literally fall apart!" Suddenly, an idea hits him and he smiles. "Which means we might be able to find it and take it from him." Drakken pressed a button on his console. "Time to prove you're not obsolete anymore."

* * *

The Red Terakon swings its tail at the two, who use acrobatics and ghost powers to avoid.

Meanwhile Dementor's men wake up and, seeing the monster out, scream. The Terakon sees them and they panic and run when it's about to chase after them.

In response, Danny flew in and pulled the creature as best as he could by the tail. This did slow it down a bit, but it realized what was happening and looked back before and slammed Danny into the ceiling.

Danny fell onto the floor and is about to be stomped when Kim pulled him out of the way by the leg.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… they get away?" Danny asked.

"Mm-hmm." Kim answered.

"Good. They might work for a bad guy, but I'm not letting them die on my watch."

The Red Terakon was about to attack again when six metallic figures run into the room, surrounding the beast.

"The Bebes?!" Kim shouted.

"Scanning creature." One Bebe said as their eyes began to glow. "Scan complete." The glow stopped. "Fossil located at tip of tail."

The Terakon heard this and reached out, grabbing the Bebe and completely crushing its head, causing it to shut down.

"Whoa…" Danny admitted as he and Kim watch the beast destroy a robot they had difficulty with prior. "I guess Drakken didn't make it _dragon_proof."

"Destroy Drakken's outdated toys!" Dementor ordered.

The remaining Bebe's ignored the creature and looked to him, their eyes glowing with rage.

"OUTDATED?!"

Two of them ran to him and one lifted him by the collar.

"No! Please! None of the hurting!" He begged.

It was about to punch him, but it stops as it hears something. An order.

"You're in luck. Drakken wants you alive…_ for now_."

The two Bebes with him run away, leaving three to deal with the Terakon.

"So…" Danny spoke up. "Do we leave?"

"That thing still has the fossil in it. We fight it." Kim said.

"Figured." Danny said as his hands began to glow.

The beast blasted the robots with its flames, but they were unaffected.

"We are among the Bebes who survived falling from a cliff." They said in unison. "You cannot harm us with heat."

As this went on, Danny flew above and punched the creature with enough force to knock it into the floor.

"Ha! Get it Kim!"

Kim, now with the fires gone, ran to the creature and was on her way to the tip of the tail, when one of the Bebes ran in and knocked her down.

"Bebe is better!" It said.

However, the Red Terakon got up and knocked the robot away. As it hit the wall, the other two came in and rapidly punched the standing monster in the sides.

Angry, it grabs both of the robots and quickly smashed both of them together, destroying both robots from the waist up.

This left both teens a bit concerned.

"Kim… I get the feeling a weaker Terakon isn't exactly easier."

"I agree. Maybe taking the fossil out will make it even weaker."

"I think heard them say it was in the tail."

Danny flew to said tail. Seeing him, the Terakon responded instantly. It reached out and grabbed him by the leg and threw him into Kim, knocking her down.

"Somehow… this is getting harder with each second." Kim said as she and Danny got up.

The remaining Bebe was left to throw punches into the belly of the beast, but it responded with a tail whip that sent it away.

Danny decided to deal with the creature with an ice blast, managing to freeze it from the neck down.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"I have an idea." She plugged the Kimmunicator into the nearby console. "Keep it busy for now!"

Danny stared at her for a moment.

"Please tell me you have a plan!"

"Of course!" She said. "I figure Dementor would have some way to control this thing in case it rebelled." She turned her gadget on. "Wade, tell me you can find how Dementor could control his own clone dragon."

"Doing what I can, Kim!" Wade said as he typed.

"Please and thank you!"

Kim looked back and saw Danny still firing his ice when the dragon's fire is colliding with his attack.

"Please tell me your plan is close?" Danny called out.

"Almost!" Kim said.

"Kim! I got it!" Wade said. "Dementor has his own sonic collar located somewhere near you."

"Sonic collar? Dementor is really being unoriginal." Kim snarked. She looked around and saw them near her. She reaches for it. "I got a collar, Danny!"

Suddenly a figure came in and grabbed the collar with enough force to break it. It was the remaining Bebe.

"You will not interfere!" It said.

The Red Terakon finishes its fire and ducks away from Danny's ice. It them went on all fours and tackled into him. Before it could slash him, Danny phases into the floor.

He rises up near Kim.

"Open to suggestions now." Danny said.

"Still working on it." Kim said.

The beast lunges at them and Danny creates dome around him and Kim to protect them from its claws.

While it slashes, the remaining Bebe went behind and did what it needed to do. It used a chop and cut off the tip of its tail, causing it to screech in pain.

It takes something from the discarded flesh that now melted and turned brown. It's the tailbone fossil.

"Fossil extracted."

The Bebe left as the beast continued its attacking of the dome.

Left alone, Danny decides to lower the shield and pushed Kim out of the way.

"Danny?! What are you doing?!"

"If this thing is weaker, maybe this will work… COVER YOUR EARS!"

Kim knew what his plan was, and did as he ordered.

Danny took one breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

Unlike the first Terakon, Kim could see that this red one is actually being affected. It's being pushed back and looks somewhat injured.

Finally, it couldn't hold on any longer and is sent flying into the wall, breaking it.

The ceiling above it damaged from the cracks and pieces of debris start falling on it.

Danny finally finishes. He lands on knees and returns to human form.

Kim walked to the gasping boy and helped him up.

"Let's get out of here." Kim said.

As Danny nodded and followed her out, he heard what sounded like calls for help. He looked back and saw the Red Terakon, calling out in pain as the debris landed on its wings, making it unable to get up. He stared for a moment longer, seeing it go from rage to fear and then to saddened.

"Danny?" Kim spoke up. "We gotta go."

Danny looked back to her, then to the creature. He saw it accepting of its fate as it seemed less like an animal and more a person who has given up.

"Sorry…"

Danny said as he walked to the Terakon.

"Danny!" Kim called out. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, but being a superhero means I can't leave him like this." Danny said.

"You mean it?"

"Well… we don't know the gender… so I guess using it sounds disrespectful."

Danny walked to the debris on the left wing and did his best to push it off.

Kim groaned and shook her head.

"If you get eaten, I don't want complaining."

Kim walked over to the right wing of the creature and started pushing the debris.

Meanwhile, Vlad's insect continued watching.

* * *

"What are they doing?!" Drakken asked. He pushes the button on the console. "Head back to the lab and set it to self-destruct. Leave no potential threats alive."

* * *

The two finally finished pushing the debris off.

Wings now free, the Terakon gets up and looks down at the two and glares. Both of them stepped back and readied for the worst.

Instead, the Terakon looked away and started walking away, leaving the room.

Both Danny and Kim looked to each other and were surprised it wasn't attacking when someone returned.

The Bebe came back and plugged her finger into Dementor's large computer.

"Self-destruction activated. Estimated time of destruction, 3 minutes."

Before the two could react, the Bebe left.

"Oh no…" Kim said, concerned. "Can you go ghost?!"

Danny attempted to morph, but the rings disappeared as soon as they appeared.

"I used up more power than I should've." Danny said.

"Plus, that Terakon is still out there… so we can't turn invisible…" A smile hit her. "But maybe I can."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Go check outside while I test this thing GJ got from the Guys in White."

Danny shrugged and looked outside.

Kim put on what looked like a watch and pressed the button.

"So what is it?" Danny asked.

"It's an experimental invisibility watch. Take a look." Danny turned and what he saw made him turn red and look away. "What do you think?"

"You're not invisible…" He muttered.

"What?"

"You're _not_ invisible!" He shouted. "Your _clothes…_ however…"

"What?" Kim looked down and, to her horror, she looked naked. She gasped in horror and turned the watch off. When she did, she threw it to the ground, marched to Danny and pulled him to face him as she pointed at him with semi-threatening tone. "You tell _no one!_"

"I WON'T!" He shouted defensively.

Kim groaned. "We'll have to make a run for it."

Both of them got out and started running down the halls, opposite of where the creature went.

Then they heard the sound of something heavy coming for them.

"Run faster!" Kim shouted.

Both tried to pick up speed before reaching the large doors.

"Can we open it somehow?" Danny asked.

"On it." Kim plugged her Kimmunicator to a nearby console. "Wade! Turn the door on to let us out!"

"Trying, Kim!" He started punching buttons, but panicked. "Uh oh…"

"What is it?"

"Dementor planned ahead for you! It's draining the battery!"

Kim looked to the device's battery gauge and saw it was dropping.

"Uh oh…"

The device shut down quickly.

"What happened?!" Danny asked, now panicking.

"Dementor's equipment drained me dry!" She said. "Are your powers back?"

Danny nodded and tried. He managed to morph.

However, nearby blasters hanging from the ceiling turned on and fired at Danny. The shocking blasts caused him to yelp in pain and turn human.

"Oh no… Dementor planned ahead." Danny said.

"Maybe we can break it down?" Kim said. She looked to the door and tried to kick it. "Ow!" Instead, Kim hurt her knee. "Nope."

"1 MINUTE TO SELF-DESTRUCT!" The computer voice shouted.

Panic on their faces, Danny and Kim looked to each other.

"Danny, you'll have to try again."

Danny morphed and was about to throw a punch when the blasters turned on again and shot him. Trying to fight through the pain, Danny rose a fist and was about to punch the door down. However, it got too much and he collapsed, turning human. Kim tried to help him up.

"Are you alright?!"

"No… I don't think I can do that again. Don't you have anything else?"

"I brought stuff to fight ghosts and crooks, not break down steel doors."

Vlad's insect watched from the floor.

* * *

"HAHAHA! Perfect! So long, Kim Possible! You thought you were all that, but your never were!" Drakken gloated. That's when the feed went out. "WHAT?!" Drakken shouted, his glee now gone.

"What just happened?" Shego asked.

"Something crushed the bug!"

* * *

Suddenly, the two teens hear something big breathing a few feet behind them.

They saw the Terakon, standing upright, looking at them.

Both of them looked to each other, panicking.

"What now?! We can't fight that thing and we're running out of time!" Danny panicked.

"30 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."

Both of them were more than worried.

"We're out of time, period!" Kim said.

"What now?!" Danny panicked.

Both teens looked at each other. It looked like this was it. They weren't going to make it. They were both going to die here, the explosion was going to end their lives here. Kim had nothing, her device out of power. Danny couldn't use his powers without Dementor's devices causing him to be in pain if he tried.

They stared a bit longer, both of them were starting to get closer.

"10 SECONDS TO DETONATION. 10… 9…"

Both of them were closing in.

"8… 7… 6… 5…"

"NO!"

A male voice called out, surprising the two. They turned and saw the Red Terakon coming at them and shielding them with its wings.

"2… 1."

BOOM!

The explosion went off. In the clearing smoke, the Terakon remained still. It opened its wings and both teens, on the ground, were looking up at the creature. Both of them were stunned speechless.

The Terakon looked up and looked to be turning brown. It started to appear to be sweating.

Kim is the first to speak up. "Did it just save us?"

"Did he just_ talk_?" Danny asked.

The Red Terakon looked to the two for a moment. It smiled before the sweating was revealed to actually be it melting. It closed its eyes before the entire body turned into a mud-like brown and fell apart, covering the two completely in its mud-like residue.

Both of them, drenched in the residue, sat up and looked to each other.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Good."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Danny responded.

"Good." Kim said.

Both of them remained still before they both laughed, relieved to still be alive.

Kim was about to get up, but the pain in her knee causes her to remain down. She was on her knees now as Danny got up and was about to help her up. Danny gave her a hand as she took it.

Instead, both of them looked at each other.

Both of them stared for a while, looking at how messy and muddy they appeared. They started to smile at each other.

They thought they were about to die. Instead, here they are. Ironically, saved by one of the very monsters they were trying to prevent the return of. This wasn't what they were thinking of. Instead, they were just grateful to see the other safe and sound.

Instead of Danny helping Kim up, he lowered himself while Kim kept her head up. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other.

They kiss.

They remain that way for 10 seconds.

They then kiss deeper.

One of Danny's hands went down Kim's back as one of Kim's hands went down Danny's neck.

They don't stop.

* * *

**What better way to celebrate not being dead than making out?**

**Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her suggestion on the first part.**

**Now we had another Terakon. We got more on the way.**

**Also, this was shorter than previous ones, which is great for me because I got more I want to do.**

**I'm going to hopefully update sooner.**


	45. Chapter 45: What Happens in Vegas

_**Chapter 45: What Happens in Vegas**_

Moments ago.

"Oh, come on!" Drakken shouted when the feed went out. "I can't see!"

"Dementor is here." The voice of a Bebe says behind him.

Turning around, he sees Dementor with his arms gripped by the robot women.

"Perfect." Drakken got up and sneered at his rival.

The third and final surviving Bebe arrived.

"Terakon fossil retrieved." Drakken took the fossil from its hands. "Bebe is superior."

The Terakon takes notice of the fossil and gets up to get a better look.

It had been watching the feed and had some kind of temper while watching brief shots of the Red Terakon. Seeing its fossil has made it angry for no apparent reason. It began snarling.

Drakken notices this. "What's with you?"

The Bebes turn around and walk toward the creature.

"Bebes have proven they are better." One of them said.

"Terakon monster is prehistoric, _it_ is the one obso-"

Before another could finish, the Terakon reached out with both front claws and crushed their heads with one clap.

Drakken saw this and took a step back in horror.

"Wow… it is definitely angrier than usual." Drakken admitted.

With the threat gone, Dementor straightened himself and decided to speak up.

"So, Doctor Drakken… I have caught wind of your little band of baddies. Allow me, Professor Dementor, to join!"

"Ha! And why should I do that?!"

"We both hate Kim Possible!"

"Join the club… uh, not this one."

"We both wish to remove all potential threats."

"So what?"

Dementor looked around and decided to whisper this next part.

"I won't tell your partners that _you_ were leaking all of this on social media…"

Drakken went from uninterested to horrified. He quickly put on a smile.

"Let's go get Vlad Plasmius!"

Dementor smirked.

"I bet at least frauline Possible and that Phantom get along better…"

* * *

Danny and Kim were still kissing, happy to be alive. They lost track of how long it's been, their arms still wrapped around each other, Kim still on her knees. Neither thinking of anything else other than relief the other is alright. Their kissing began to be more intimate. They started to become more open-mouthed and moving from left to right. Their mouths only moving enough to let air in as the kissing continued.

However, at one point, the Terakon's residue on their faces slimed into their mouths during their intimacy. The awful taste is what causes them to finally open their eyes and stop.

Danny steps away as he and Kim look away from each other and spit out the awful taste. Their spitting continued for 10 seconds before wiping their mouths. They look to each other and realized how this must look to the other.

"I'm sorry!" Kim said, her hands up. "I wasn't-"

"I know!" Danny said, having stepped towards her. "Not because what we were doing!"

"Right! The Terakon creature!" Kim spoke up, starting to lighten up.

"Right! The residue we're covered in!" Danny smiled. "Some of it got in our mouths… so… that's why!"

"Right… Heh." Kim chuckled. She was about to get up, but the pain on her knee came back in. "Ugh!"

"Are you okay?!" Danny said, kneeling down.

"I'll be fine once this soothes." Kim said as she sat on her rear. She looked to Danny and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"You still have some… on your face." Kim was about to reach out, but saw how "muddy" her gloves were and took them off.

"You do too." Danny said as he reached for her face. "I got you."

"I got you too." Kim said as her bare hands reached Danny's face.

They both wiped the residue off of each other's cheeks, swiping with their thumbs. However, it stopped being them clearing each other's faces and more cupping them.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt a long time. Their smiles don't go away, even after their arms lowered.

Kim finally looked away, moving her head down shyly to try and move on from what just happened when she saw something several feet away from that.

"What's that?"

She pointed to something red on the ground, facing away from them. It looked like an insect.

Danny got up and walked to it. He saw what it was.

"It's one of Vlad's robot bugs. But it's broken. I think it was crushed."

Kim had a horrified look.

"Did… it see us?"

"I don't think so. This looks like it was before the place blew up." Danny said.

Kim sighed with relief. She was about to get up again when Danny heard her grunt in pain once more. He came running to her after picking Vlad's bug up. He transformed.

"Danny?"

"Allow me." Danny made his hands cooler thanks to his ice power and touched Kim's knee.

She gasped, but then sighed with a relieved smile.

"Wow…"

"I figure I can use this power for healing." He said. "How does that feel?"

"Better." She said.

They both looked to each other in the eye before looking down at her knee, blushing and smiling.

However, Danny decided to speak up.

"So… I guess we should discuss the elephant in the room here."

"_Besides_ kissing?"

"Yeah… that Terakon saved us."

"Oh yeah…" Kim almost forgot about it. "Do you think it was because we got the rubble off it?"

"Possibly. But did you hear it? It shouted "No!" before saving us. You don't think…"

"It talked?" Kim asked and Danny nodded. "I don't know… I think it probably just sounded like it was saying that."

Danny thought for a moment, then he nodded in agreement.

"Feel better?"

He let go. Kim managed to get up, although slowly.

"I think I'm good… might need to avoid strenuous activity for a while." Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and pressed buttons. Nothing happened. "Uh oh… it's dead."

"What do we do?" Danny asked.

"We'll have to find someplace to plug it in to power it up." Kim said. She then pointed in the direction of the city. "We'll have to head back."

"On it."

Danny lifted Kim in a bridal manner and the two flew off.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Vlad muttered as Drakken presented Dementor's offer to join the group.

Others in the room are Skulker, Motor Ed, Shego, Spectra and Technus.

As they talk, Motor Ed motioned to Shego.

"Sup, Green Babe?"

"Keep talking to me and _your head_ will be what's up…" Shego threatened through her teeth.

"Whoa… still rockin'!" He said. He then noticed Spectra and licked his hand to comb his hair. "Sup, Ghost Hottie… ever rode on a motorcycle?"

"Don't make me sever your face from your body…" Spectra threatened.

Motor Ed grinned.

"_Two_ tough babes on _one_ group. Seriously!"

Both of them groaned.

"After all that…" Vlad was resuming. "You want him to join our group? Why?!"

"Because… when you think about it…" Drakken spoke up. "We could use all the aid we can get and his technology could finish the cloning procedure. He could upgrade to make the clones appear in less than a few hours." Vlad looked unbelieving, but Drakken leaned in and whispered to him. "Besides, if things go South, we can feed him to those things."

Vlad smiled.

"Very well, welcome in, Professor Dementor."

Dementor rose his arms up and laughed.

"I am finally in a group of villains! How exciting!"

As Dementor walked away, proudly, both remaining villains spoke to themselves as Spectra and Shego left too.

"He tried cloning the entire body around the fossil instead of dissolve it into base DNA?" Vlad asked.

"Yup." Drakken answered.

"Heh… top villain my foot!"

"I know…" He heard the sounds of metal being dragged on the floor. He and Vlad saw Technus, Skulker and Motor Ed dragging the headless Bebe robots by their arms. "What do you all think you're doing?"

The three male villains looked to each other, somewhat embarrassed. They all go "Uh…."

"You don't need the Bebe bots. Leave the Bebe bots here."

All three drop the headless robots and walk away, groaning in irritation.

* * *

Danny lands in an alleyway, letting Kim down as he transforms back to human form. Kim walks out, finding her leg has healed.

"Okay… let's look for a place to plug the Kimmunicator in." She notices people passing her with dirty looks. She looks down and realizes she's still covered in residue. "And maybe find someplace to get clean clothes."

Danny thought for a moment. Then an idea formed.

"I think I saw apartments nearby here. Maybe we can find a washing machine or something there." Danny suggested.

"I guess that works…"

They make their way to the apartment building and find there is a laundromat nearby.

"Got a coin?" Danny asked.

"I keep change with me… but we're kind of lacking in something else… spare clothes." Kim pointed out.

Danny stroke his chin in thought. Then he looked to the apartment and smiled.

"I have an idea… it's kind of a non-heroic one, but we can't walk around in underwear… so…" Danny looked to Kim.

She sighed. "You know what they say… what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"I'm pretty sure that phrase is for something worse than what I'm suggesting…" Danny brought up.

They made their way to the apartment building and found there is one with a single person living there thanks to Danny's powers. He overshadowed the 20-something man and opened the door and let Kim in. Once she went into the bathroom, she took her clothes off. Danny took his own off before overshadowing and she put them in a pile. Danny left, taking Kim's change with him, and headed to the laundromat.

Danny made it there as he waited a while as the clothes were being washed.

Meanwhile, Kim saw this man has a hot tub and decided to use it.

After getting in, she was able to relax.

"I'm back!" Danny called out after being gone for 30 minutes. He put the clean clothes on the couch as he looked around. "Kim?" He called out.

"I'm in this guy's hot tub!"

A blush came to his face.

"Hot tub?"

"Yeah, come on it!" A short pause. "Outside his body, that is!"

Danny left the man's body and he falls to the floor, unconscious. He went to the hot tub and saw Kim in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Had to wash the gunk off me." Kim said. She then noticed once Danny returned to normal he had none. "Where'd yours go?" She asked.

"I used my intangibility. I realize I could've asked you if you wanted me to do that… but I figure you'd think I'd make your bra or whatever phase off you."

Kim laughed. "I wouldn't think that."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I trust you." Kim made room. "Want in?"

Danny blushed.

"You want me in a tub with you?"

"I'm wearing my undergarments underwater, so we're fine."

"Well, okay then."

Danny stepped in, sitting next to Kim.

The two remained still as both of them were in the water from the chin down. Kim looked to Danny and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I'm leaning more, it looks like we're the same height."

Danny's smiled widened.

"Well, don't joke too much. I plan to get taller than you someday. It'll be you it's _you_ who has to look up."

"Really?" Kim asked, sounding like Danny's being competitive. "I'd pay to see that."

"By the way, you plugged in your gadget thing?"

"The Kimmunicator? Yeah. Did it before you left. It should be at like 10% by now."

"10%? We've been here for like half an hour."

"It holds a lot of power." She admitted. "But anyway… Dementor was taken, so we have to assume he's either toast or Vlad added a new member to his team."

"So, we should get in touch with Global Justice?"

"Yeah… but for now, let's at least soak up some more." Kim said. "It's relaxing for a change. But we tell no one about this, right?"

"Yeah… what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Danny repeated her line from earlier.

Kim chuckled.

That's when the two looked into each other's eyes once. They find themselves lost again as they inched closer.

They stopped, inching away.

They hear groaning from outside. Their eyes widen.

"He's awake!" Kim whispered.

"I'm on it!"

Danny got out of the tub and morphed. He turned intangible and flew to the man, overshadowing him.

"Danny?!"

"Time to go!"

* * *

Kim got her clothes on fast, drying herself fast. Meanwhile, Danny had to take his clothes in his hands as he and Kim made a break for it with intangibility.

The ran to the rooftop, choosing there to change.

"That was close…" Danny muttered.

"Yeah…" Kim said as she put her hair in a ponytail. "Hair is still wet, this is so most of it doesn't touch the back of my neck."

Danny finishes changing and morphs back to human form. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:30." Kim said as she looked at her device.

"We should probably get back soon." Danny said.

"Then I guess it's time for a lift on Phantom Airlines." Kim said.

Danny nodded and took Kim in his arms and flew up and in the direction of Middleton.

"So… what was that about?"

Kim looked flushed to answer.

"The hot tub?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… uh…" Kim tried to find an answer. "I guess I just got… too comfortable."

Danny didn't answer that, he just continued flying, looking forward.

A siren below caught their attention. Stopping, they see a squad of police cars chasing a van being driven by men in stereotypical ski masks.

"Stop! Return the money you stole from the casino at once!" One officer on a megaphone called out.

Instead, they opened the back of the van and tipped over a canister of oil, causing the police cars to swerve until they're forced to break.

Danny and Kim looked to each other.

"This city isn't under either of our jurisdiction, is it?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Kim said.

"The police could probably handle it?"

"Yeah."

Danny smiled. "Wanna kick butt anyway?"

Kim smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

The men in the van were snickering. As the leader drives, his men, one short and skinny, the other large and muscular, were gloating.

"Smart move, Boss! Dressing up as repairmen!" The short one said.

"And the getaway was genius!" The large one said.

"All in a day's work, boys!" The leader said as he drove.

"Excuse me, boys."

The feminine voice causes the driver to brake, allowing him and his men to look back. Kim is there, leaning on the backdoor.

"Can you guys drop me off at the police station? Actually, I'm pretty sure that's _your_ stop, too."

"What?!" The leader shouted.

"Hey, I know this girl!" The short one said. "I saw her in a magazine. She's Kim Possible!"

"How'd you get to us so fast? And how did you get in here?!" The leader demanded.

"Was in the area. Now, about the police station."

The leader laughed. "You think one high school girl is gonna stop us?"

"Boss." The large on said. "You never saw this girl on TV, have you?"

"Also…" Kim spoke up. "None of you noticed we're not on the ground anymore."

"Huh?" All three went.

Looking through the windshield, they scream as the realize their van is in the air, now landing on top of a hotel. To their horror, another person appeared, phasing from below next to Kim.

"Hope you boys enjoyed the scenic route." Danny said.

"That's Danny Phantom!" The large on shouted.

"We're not ghosts!" The leader stated.

"Give me a reason to change that…" Danny said with a fake threatening tone. The men tried to reach for their weapons, but find them missing. "Yeah, I took care of those before Kim made her reveal." He looked to Kim. "Shall we, Miss Possible?"

"Let us, Mister Phantom." She responded with a smirk.

After the sounds of punching and kicking can heard from outside the van, the three men were thrown out and tried to scramble away.

Kim did her gymnastic flips and got in their way.

"Leaving so soon? So rude."

"I know, right?" Danny said as he appeared right behind them. "Should we show them some manners?"

"Let's."

Kim threw a kick that knocked the large one down. The other two tried to escape, but Danny caught them by the back of their jackets. He tosses them into the ground.

Danny took the time to notice Kim avoiding the large one's punches and throw one of her own. She then jumps and spin kicks him in the head.

"Nice form!" Danny shouted.

"Thanks." Kim said. She notices Danny turning intangible as the two tried to hit him. She smirked. "Of course, if you want to do things the easy way."

"Well, I have these powers, so why not do it the easy way?" Danny said playfully.

"Are you two seriously flirting?!" The leader shouted.

Danny gave the guy a light bop in the head, knocking him out.

"Don't interrupt, that's very rude." Danny said to the knocked-out man.

Kim swept her opponent on his back, knocking him out too.

That just leaves the last of them, who got on his knees and started quivering.

"I'll just wait for the police, thank you." He said weakly.

Both Danny and Kim smiled at each other. They needed this to end the awkwardness.

* * *

Using his ice powers, Danny froze the tires on the van after leaving it back on the ground, with the three goons trapped inside the frozen doors as the police arrived.

Danny and Kim observed from the top of a building.

"This was a fun detour, wasn't it?" Kim said.

"Yeah." Danny admitted. "Reminds me of when we raced."

"If I recall… you kissed me when I lowered my guard." Kim said.

"You said I could." Danny said.

Kim eyed him and her smirk got bigger. She took a step off the building.

"Kim!" Danny called out.

Danny flew down and reached out for her. Kim pulled out her grappling gun and fired. Danny caught the hook as Kim zipped up.

"That was crazy!" Danny chided her. "What do you think y-"

Kim kissed him. Her right leg wrapped around him as her right hand cupped his face. Her left hand let go and held the arm he held up to grab her hook.

"Mmm?" Danny hummed in surprise.

"Mmm…" Kim went. It took seconds but after a moment, she smiled and stopped. "Sorry… wanted an excuse."

She let go and held her gun again.

Danny reached his lips and smiled.

"Don't be… I'm not upset. Ready to head home?"

"Sure."

Danny carried Kim with him as they head for Middleton, leaving their time in Las Vegas behind them.

* * *

**Kept this one shorter.**

**Most of it is just Danny and Kim having some time together. A chance to relax, somewhat, from dealing with villains and Terakons.**

**Meanwhile, Drakken has save his bacon by letting Dementor in on the group.**

**Also, you've noticed our scaly friend doesn't like being called "it". Because HE is not an IT.**

**More to come.**

**Also, the cloning stuff from last time... just pure sci-fi mumbo jumbo. Since we can't properly clone living beings so quickly, I figure there might be more than one way.  
**

**Also... 100 FAVS! YEAH!**


	46. Chapter 46: Mind's Diamond

_**Chapter 46: Mind's Diamond**_

In the cage assigned for the beast's confinement, the Terakon glares out into space. It was trying to recall something, but it had a hard time doing so. It kept drawing empty gaps in its memory. It remembered most of what it needed to remember. However, something did come to its memory.

A large diamond.

It had a smile on its face. Once it saw the room was empty, it used Skulker's disembodied arm to unlock the door and get out. It reached the computer and, using the arm, typed in information and found what it needed. It was the diamond it was remembering. It was something It needed for its plans.

* * *

Kim was in her room, laying on her bed while looking at her ceiling as she sighed in confusion.

She has been thinking about Danny, a lot more than usual. During their adventure together and their way home today, she couldn't help but smile whenever he was around. She had fun being around him and, in that guy's hot tub, they were getting close… too close.

She is so confused. She knows that she cares about him, he is a good guy, he's pretty sweet and a good partner to fight alongside with. Not to mention he's actually a good kisser, something she's learned repeatedly.

To be completely honest, the only reason he turned him down to start with was the age difference but lately, she's starting to care less and less about it.

She knows she likes him but how much she's not sure

_Knock-Knock_

_"Huh?..."Kim said as she heard someone knocking on her window._

_It's Danny Phantom._

_Kim got up and opened her window._

_"What's up? Ghost attack?"_

_"No… I just want to know if you wanna hang out."_

_Kim smiled._

_"Sure… let me get my-" She looked down and noticed she was wearing her mission outfit. "Huh… I thought… Whatever." She held out her hand. "Lead the way, Ghost Boy."_

_Danny took her hand and the two flew off together into the night._

_Kim smiled as she looked around. She saw clouds, clouds of varying sizes and all shaped like hearts._

_Danny then held her as though he were dancing with her._

_They held tight to one another as they spun around. All that time, Kim looked into his eyes, not even noticing that he somewhere turned human. She paid no mind to the fact the had his baby blue eyes despite that they were still in the air._

_"You're amazing… Kim." Danny said._

_"So are you…" Kim responded._

_Kim leaned in and was ready to kiss him when…_

_"Kimmie!" Her mother appeared right next to them. "Time for bed!"_

Kim snapped out of it. She gets up and realizes she's been on her bed for about 5 minutes. She was daydreaming… about Danny!

"What is _wrong_ with me?" She asks herself out loud.

* * *

It was morning now, Kim was on her way to school. She met up with Ron on the way.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"Huh?"

"Las Vegas. Did you get the fossil."

"Oh… no. The bad guys got it, and it looks like Dementor is joining them." Kim said.

"Dang…" Ron said as he held onto his injured arm. "Wish I was there… and this wasn't on me."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Ron." Kim assured. "Just heal up and we can save the day together."

Ron smiled.

They finally arrived at the school with a few minutes to spare.

Kim was are her locker, putting her stuff in when the computer went off.

"Kim!" Wade said. "Bad news, I got a message from Global Justice. There have been 200 thefts of fossils in this past week."

"200?" Kim asked. "Then it looks like the Seniors are doing their job for the Faction."

"I'll let you know if I get another hit involving any of the villains we know for sure associated with them." Wade said before his transmission goes out.

As Kim closed her locker, a certain friendly face arrives.

"Hey Kim. Ron."

"Sup Danny." Ron said as he gave the boy a fist bump.

"Danny?" Kim asked. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if after class, I could talk with you on that Terakon."

"Vlad's pet?" Ron asked.

Danny looked to Kim. "You didn't tell him yet?"

As Danny continued to chat with the two, they were unaware of the fact that a certain pair of teal eyes were looking at them with a mixture of envy and longing.

It's Bonnie, who is currently hiding behind a stand at the mall and was still fixated on a certain boy

'Danny...' Bonnie thought before looking away, feeling her heart accelerating.

Even after he turned her down, she still felt this way around him.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. No one has ever talked back to me or rejected me the way he did...and I still feel this way. Is this love?" Bonnie whispered to herself, feeling so confused.

She went back to looking at the dark-haired boy that she wanted so much for herself.

_Suddenly, Kim and Ron left to go do something Bonnie had no interest in. Danny was about to leave, only to spot her and walk in her direction. Bonnie flinched at being caught and tried to save face but he is already here._

_"Hey there." Danny said to Bonnie, sounding friendly._

_Bonnie's eyes widened. She looked around and the entire hallway was vacant._

_"A-Are you talking to me?" She asked._

_"Well, what other beautiful women are there in this hallway?" He asked, sounding flirtatious._

_Bonnie did a double take, unable to believe she heard him right._

_"Beautiful?"_

_"Indeed." He winked._

_Bonnie smiled._

_"What about Kim Possible?" She asked._

_Danny scoffed. "What about her? I see someone way hotter and cooler right here and now."_

_Bonnie couldn't believe it, he's actually into her. She looked around._

_"What if someone sees us?"_

_"Not a problem… I'm already an astronaut."_

_Bonnie looked to him in shock._

_"What?!"_

_Danny suddenly had an astronaut suit on him._

_"Already certified and set to be world famous… and I want the best of the best at my side." He said proudly._

_"YES!" Bonnie cheered._

_She was bending down to give Danny a kiss._

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook out of her daydream and noticed Tara talking to her.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yes!" Bonnie snapped, making Tara walk away in fear.

Bonnie feel a blush form on her face as she sighed as she had this little fantasy.

She has been having a lot of them lately.

* * *

"Who did this search?" Drakken asked, looking at the monitor.

On it was the diamond.

In the room was Vlad, Shego and the Fright Knight.

"I know not who did this search, but I know what that is. That's the Mind's Diamond. It affects the brain, including memories." The Fright Knight explained. "Someone here must want that thing."

"Who?" Vlad looked around.

"Perhaps if we steal it, the person who wanted it will explain it." Drakken suggested.

"You're serious?" Shego asked. "You want us to do whoever this is wants us to do?"

"Well, it would make for a nice little side job. Plus, it affects the brains, it might help keep track of whatever plans we have… so we may as well." Vlad said.

"It also has the power to alter memories." The Fright Knight explained.

Vlad smiled. "Where is it?"

"Let's see…" Drakken looked back to the monitor and the text at the bottom. "It says it's on display in… Go City?"

"Go City?!" Shego shouted. "Ugh… don't tell me. You want me to go get it?"

"Well, you know the place well." Drakken says.

"You do?" Vlad asks.

Drakken was about to answer, but Shego held her finger up.

"Don't answer that. I'll go!" She snapped.

* * *

It was when the bell rang. Class was over.

Danny was waiting for Kim and Ron in the gymnasium, hiding under the bleachers like before. He knew there would be cheer practice and figured he could go out and talk to them about what he was thinking.

"Hey there."

A female voice greeted him. Once he turned back, he saw someone he didn't want to see.

Bonnie Rockwaller.

He was too busy thinking to notice someone came in and found him. She may be attractive, but even seeing her in a sleeveless pink top with a red skirt doesn't detract from how she's not a very appealing person.

"Uh… why are you here?" Danny asked, his voice clearly full of concern.

"Oh… just figured I'd find you here." She started sauntering to him.

Danny walked back as he leaned into the wall. He'd go intangible if he didn't fear Bonnie would find out and potentially blackmail him.

"And you're looking for me why?" He asked.

"Oh… just thought I'd let you know I'm around, so you don't have to follow Kim like a puppy." She said once she was within a close distance to him. She closed the gap further when she bend down and smiled at him. "I don't mind devoting some time to you."

Danny gulped.

"Well… I'm flattered…" Danny then went around her. "But I need to find a bathroom."

Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Come on, Danny. You don't have to be shy with me." She said in a sweet tone.

"Shy isn't the word I'd use." Danny said.

"Oh… acting tough." She smiled. "I like that."

"Who's acting?" Danny said.

"Even better." She said in a flirtatious tone.

Bonnie!" Danny gasped as he tried to push her away.

"Yes, Danny..." Bonnie said as she started to feel his arm and was pleased to see that he is stronger than he looks.

"What are you doing?!"

"No one can see us Danny, we're all alone..." Bonnie said as she did the walking man on his chest.

Danny gulped again as he felt his face flushing and he felt all sorts of uncomfortable right now.

Bonnie is hot but she is mean, and he still prefers Kim.

"Bonnie... I... I mean it! I have to go!" Danny said but the older girl wasn't listening.

"Come on Danny, we are alone under the bleachers... you do know what goes on under here?" Bonnie whispered into his ear and Danny's eyes widened.

He had a bad moment, even worse when he felt a familiar feeling on his mouth.

Bonnie pulled him up and kissed him.

MUAH!

Bonnie happily kept her arms around Danny, feeling how surprisingly toned he is.

"I see you work out…" She whispered.

"Uh... Umm…" Despite everything, his face was a bright red.

Bonnie giggled.

He's so cute, it's hard to resist him.

She rubbed her nose with his and pressed her forehead into his before stealing a quick kiss from him.

"I could stay here forever…" She whispered.

She rose a leg, wrapping it a bit around Danny's.

His mind could only form this thought.

_Part of me doesn't mind this, the other part… does mind._

"So, any plans for after school?" Bonnie asked in a coy tone.

"Why?" Danny asked in a suspicious tone.

Bonnie pulled out what looked like free movie tickets.

"Took these from my sisters when they weren't looking." She said. "We could catch a movie… or pretend to watch… if you get what I'm saying."

Danny's eyes got wider. He knew what she was referring to.

"I… I can't. I'm heading home this weekend and need to pack."

He figured this would be a good excuse for her. She doesn't take it.

"Really, where are you from again?" Bonnie asks.

"Uh… I probably shouldn't say." Danny said. "Don't want people to know about… us."

He felt grossed out to say that.

"Aww…" Bonnie went. "You're worried for my popularity." She rubbed noses with him. "So adorable. Once I break up with my rich husband and get half his money, I'm coming for you." Bonnie let him go and walked past him. Once she did, she smiled. "One more for the road!" She grabbed the boy by the sides of his head and planted one more kiss. She signed in satisfaction and walked away. "So nice…"

Once she left, Danny remained still and unsure how to feel.

"If, and that's a big if, she really does still have a thing for me by then, I hope she's a_ slightly_ nicer person at least."

Eventually, Kim and Ron met with Danny in the bleachers.

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"I was thinking…" Danny looked to Ron and Rufus. "Uh, should we fill them in?"

"No worries." Ron said. "KP filled me in."

"Yep." Rufus squeaked.

"Oh… well, I was wondering. Let's say we Vlad does theoretically create his own clone army, what if we somehow got them on our side?"

"What?" Kim asked.

"Think about it? We got rubble off a Terakon and he looked pretty grateful. Enough that he saved us from the explosion. Maybe not all of them are mindless monsters of destruction?"

Kim thought for a bit, while Ron perked up.

"Awesome! We get a pet dragon?!"

"No! Not a pet." Danny said. "I'm honestly thinking these things aren't animals."

Kim groaned. "Here we go again."

"Again?" Ron asked.

"Danny thinks they can talk." Kim said. "I think we just heard growls that sounded like the word "No" being said."

Rufus just looked at her, seemingly insulted by such a thought.

"Let's agree to disagree there." Danny said. "But you gotta admit, my idea has some benefit."

"Fair point. That red one did save us." Kim thought. "Maybe convincing them can work out."

"Can't be stranger than what we've seen so far." Ron said.

"Just from since we've met Danny or our lives in general?" Kim asked.

"Well, both… but no where near as weird as you and Bonnie getting hit with a love spell for him."

Both Danny and Kim blushed for a moment before looking away from each other.

"Right…" Kim said.

"Weird…" Danny muttered.

"Man, can I get that Ember chick to hit girls with that for me?" Ron said. Both Danny and Kim glared at him for that, as did Rufus. "What?! He's 14 and girls older than him were into him. Heck, a girl older than him, although a ghost, has the hots for him! I'm 16 and I can't even get girls _younger_ than me to even talk to me!"

"Well, there are girls who like me back home around my age. Paulina, though she likes Phantom, Valerie, though she likes Fenton… I hear a rumor that Star has a secret crush on me and just hides it by being mean. Then there's this one girl who I think is named Paige who likes me."

Ron got closer to Danny, almost bowing to him.

"What's your secret?"

Danny was confused and rather uncomfortable. He recalls not only those girls back home, but of Kim, Bonnie and Ember kissing him on the same night. He wasn't entirely sure what to say.

Back home he had more admirers, a spoiled brat he used to like, maybe her satellite, a rival, some nameless girl… and maybe one other girl he wasn't sure about.

How he became a girl magnet is beyond him. For all he knows, Shego is waiting for him to turn 18.

"Uh… natural charm?" He answered with a question.

Kim groaned and shook her head.

"_This_ is why I need more female friends."

Her Kimmunicator goes off, as does the device GJ gave Danny.

"Yes?" They both say in sync as they answer their devices.

"Glad you both answered." Dr. Director said. "We've found Shego up to something, oddly not related to the Terakon fossils. However, this might be our best chance to get one of the Faction."

"What's she doing?" Danny asked.

"She's been spotted… in Go City."

"Go City?!" Kim and Ron asked.

"Yes. Strangely, no information on fossils of any kind at their museum. She might be after something else, but we believe now is the best time to track down the Faction."

"How?" Danny asked.

"That robotic insect you found?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"After you and Ms. Possible showed it to us, I asked your friend, Mr. Load, to reverse engineer one of our own."

"Mr. Load?" Danny asked.

"She means Wade." Kim said.

Danny just stared.

"Wade… Load? Wade Load? Wide Load?" Danny asked. "What is with the names of people I'm meeting? How is it Bonnie Rockwaller and Betty Director are the most normal names I've heard so far?"

Kim ignored this and just looked at her device.

"So, what is it about a robot bug?"

"Place it on Shego, somewhere she won't notice, and it'll lead us to wherever they're hiding." Director explained.

"Alright then." Kim said. "We'll go."

"Have fun…" Ron muttered, as he clutched his damaged arm.

Kim and Danny both give him a sympathetic look before they nod and head out.

* * *

Above Go City is a jet owned by a team that once tried to put Kim out of business. However, Kim was able to defeat them and convince them to join Global Justice. Burn Berman, Crash Cranston and Dash DaMont were under orders to bring Kim Possible and Danny Phantom to Go City while they handled an unrelated mission on the way, though they weren't too happy to be in the same room as some kid who is only there because he has powers.

"We're almost to your drop zone." Burn said.

"Got your parachute?" Crash asked.

"Got it!" Kim said.

"Time to go." Dash said, giving Danny a brief dirty look.

"Uh… there a problem?" Danny asked.

"No… not at all." Dash lied through his teeth. "Kim Possible I can understand, but the probability of some kid with powers being given such a big assignment like this was pretty low…" He said with an obvious annoyed tone.

Danny scoffed.

"_Another _Dash being a jerk."

"Don't take it personally." Kim whispered. "They just have big egos."

Kim opened the door and jumped out while Danny flew out.

They were both above Go City and Kim was free falling, looking graceful. Danny just admired her.

_Even while falling several stories and in a helmet… she's beautiful._

Kim opened her eyes and smiled.

"See something you like?"

"Maybe." He joked.

"Well, it'll have to wait."

Kill pulled the cord on her parachute was out, causing her to reach the top of the Go City museum. Danny landed nearby.

"Let's find Shego." Danny said. He noticed Kim was looking around as she took off her helmet and parachute. "See something _you_ like?"

"I just figured we should have seen Shego's brothers."

"Oh yeah… you mentioned she used to be a superhero." Danny said.

"I guess they're fighting some other villains. Well, let's find Shego."

"First to find her gets to tag her with the bug things we got from Wade?" Danny asked.

Kim gave Danny a smirk with her arms crossed.

"You just want to try and hit on her when you see her, don't you?"

Danny held his hands up defensively, though his tone suggests otherwise.

"I just want to make sure we finish quicker. Her being hot has nothing to do with it."

Kim rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, let's go."

"Awesome!"

Danny phased into the mansion, leaving Kim to shake her head despite having a small laugh.

"I'd knock him in the head if it weren't mildly adorable."

* * *

Inside the museum, Shego snuck around, carrying a device with the picture of the diamond on it. She made it to an exhibit dedicated to jewelry.

"Hello, new best friends." She says. "Now, where do I find the big one?" Moving her head around, she saw the object she came for on display a few feet away. She whistled at the size of it. "If those morons didn't want it so bad, I'd sell it myself."

She walked over to the diamond, which was bigger than a basketball, when someone phased in from bellow and greeted her.

"How've ya been?" Danny greeted.

"Well, I see I have a superhero stalker." Shego mused. "Call me in 10 years."

"Sure… I'll get your number from the prison we send you to." Danny said as he took on a fighting stance.

Shego scoffed as she took her own.

"For the record, your pointy archenemy says I produce an energy harmful to ghosts, so you'd have trouble dealing with me. Plus, I got years or experience in combat."

She throws a punch ignited by her energy. However, Danny manages to bob out of the way and throw a punch that knocks her away.

"Good thing Kim's been showing me a thing or two when she can." Danny said.

She smiled. "This got interesting.

Shego ran to Danny and attempted to kick him. In return, Danny fired a ghost ray that knocked her down. He flew in her direction and fired again. In response, Shego fired a blast of her own that was cancelling out Danny's attack. They remained that way in a standstill for a moment.

"Can't keep this up forever!" Danny stated.

"Good thing I don't have to!" Shego said.

She stopped her attack and dodged Danny's blast. She ran around and kicking him in the side. This sent Danny into a wall. Getting off it, Danny turned invisible for a moment, this got Shego to get her guard up and look around.

**BAM!**

Shego gets a punch to the face.

**POW!**

Shego gets a knee to her toned stomach.

**WHAM!**

Another punch sends her flying away from the diamond.

Danny regained tangibility.

"Sorry, you're hot but not _that_ hot." He said. "Which is why you should _cool_ down!" Danny's eyes start to glow blue. "Literally."

He fired a blast of his icy power to freeze her in a block of ice so he could plant the bug on her.

Instead, Shego blasted the ground to avoid the attack. Once she lands on, she slips on the ice and lands on her rear. Danny smiled and flew to perform an attack, but Shego fired again, this time to slide to her right and away from him. Once she gets off the ice, she gets on her feet and motions for Danny come get some.

He complies and flies in, throwing a few punches and kicks that she blocks before performing a kick of her own. It goes through his belt, disturbing her for a moment. She snaps out of it and punches him with her green energy. This successfully knocks him down.

"Nice try, but I'm here for_ that_ hunk of ice." Shego said as he motioned with her thumb at the diamond.

She turned around and was about to take it when Kim came in and kicked her.

"Sorry, but I don't think this diamond wants to be your friend." Kim said.

"Finally, been missing you, Princess." Shego said as he readied an attack.

Kim and Shego began their fight. Using her athleticism, Kim could dodge her older and more experienced opponent. Thanks to said experience, Shego was able to counter most of Kim's attacks. Kim jumped to avoid a kick and then punched Shego. Shego responded with trying to slash Kim.

Eventually, Shego glanced to the diamond and an idea formed in her head.

"You know… having ghosts and evil superpowered people on a team I'm on has some advantages."

"Like?" Kim asked.

"I know what this "Mind's Diamond" thing can do." She said as she ran to the diamond and put her hands on it once she got behind it, so she was facing Kim. "Like this little trick!" She took a breath. "Esare Yromem, Kim Possible."

The diamond glows and fires a beam that comes at Kim.

"Uh oh!"

It hits her and she screams a bit.

Danny got up and saw what was going on.

"Kim!"

Danny got up and flew to Kim once the blast ended. He caught her before she hit the floor and gently let her down.

"Nice move, Romeo!" Shego snarked. "Now I'm out of here." She picks up the diamond and makes a break for it.

Danny sees this and gets up.

"I'll be back, Kim."

Shego made it outside. She presses her communication device in her ear. "I got the thing now- What? Really?" She started to sound curious as Danny snuck up behind her. "There's a fossil here? Why now?! … Train? Alright, I'll check it out once I put this thing someplace safe."

Danny planted the bug in the pouch on her leg thanks to his powers and flew away before she even noticed him.

He went through the walls, back to where Kim was.

"I got her, Kim!" He said with a smile.

A smile that disappeared once he saw that Kim Possible, his ally and the girl of his dreams, was not where she was.

He looked around and began to grow concerned.

"Kim?"

* * *

**What's next? Why, you'll have to find out.**

**For now, it looks like Kim's been hit with a spell. We will see what it did to her.**

**Also, Kim and Bonnie have daydreams about Danny, something Flower Princess11 suggested, along with that YuGiOh natural charm reference you saw.**

**Thank you, my friend.**

**But yeah, our large dragon friend has a plan for that diamond. What could it be? Well... we'll find out.**


	47. Chapter 47: Meet Team Go

_**Chapter 47: Meet Team Go**_

Kim found her way outside the museum. Using a fire escape, he was able to get out and into the streets of Go City. She bobbed side-to-side as she walked with a hand on her head. She found herself wandering into a street, where a small group of three street dogs noticed and made their presence known.

The largest barked at her, causing her to fall and land on her rear. She tried to scamper away as the largest started running towards her and leaped.

Kim held her arm up, trying to not see what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the dog found itself hovering in the air, much to Kim's surprise.

It was Danny, regaining visibility as he put the dog down. The dog face him and barked viciously before Danny's eyes glowed a bright green that gave the dog the realization it shouldn't mess with this girl. It whimpered and backed away as the other large dogs ran off with it.

Danny turned to look at Kim.

"There you are. You shouldn't go disappearing like that. Also, why did you get scared like that? We've seen scarier stuff than a dog before." It was now Danny noticed Kim was acting oddly. She was staring at him like he grew a second head. "What? Something on my face?" Kim just kept staring. "What's wrong, Kim?"

It was now the startled girl spoke up.

"Who's Kim?"

Danny quickly became concerned.

"You are."

Kim scoffed.

"No I'm not." She said as he reached into her pockets. "I'm not Kim." She felt her wallet and pulled it out. "My name is…" She looked at her school ID. "Kimberly Ann Possible… Huh. That _is_ my name."

Realizing what's going on, Danny walked to Kim slowly.

"Kim."

Kim reacted and stepped back.

"Don't come near me!" She warned.

Danny held his hands up as he tried to calm her.

"Kim."

"Are you sure I don't go by the full Kimberly?" Kim asked.

"Kim… calm down. I'm Danny, your friend."

"Danny?" She asked. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator goes off. "What was that?" She asked, looking around.

"That's your Kimmunicator thing." Danny said. Kim pulled it out. "Let me answer it, please." Reluctantly, Kim handed it to Danny. He answered it, thanks to Kim showing him how before. "Wade?"

"Danny? Whatever you and Kim do! Don't let Shego use the diamond. We just found out from some old archives and historical texts it can affect brains, including memory."

Danny scowled as Kim just remained staring at him.

"You're a little late, Mr. Load."

* * *

Elsewhere, Shego was pulling a large luggage with her to the train station. Inside was the diamond, and she was keeping it hidden while waiting for the train she was ordered to find.

She groaned. "Soon as I find those bones… I'm out of here."

Meanwhile, someone was watching the station from above, someone dressed like a bird.

* * *

"And what's when it happened." Danny said.

He just explained what happened before Kim woke up with no memory of who she is.

"Hmm…" Wade said. "Well, it's possible we can reverse the spell, using that same diamond. Thankfully, the bug you planted on her is working. She's at the train station."

"Train station? What's she doing there?" Danny asked. "She has whatever she got, she should be on her way thanks to a portal or something."

"Dunno, but you might not get another chance."

"Okay, Wade." He stared at the device for a moment. "So, how do I turn this off? Kim didn't show me."

"I got it."

Wade shut off the transmission, allowing Danny to look at Kim.

"Kim… Kimberly." He decided to use that to help her be more comfortable around him. "I'm trying to help you, but I need you to trust me."

Danny held out his hand.

Kim just stared at the hand, but before she could reject it, she looked to Danny. She saw his face and felt something. Something that drew her to him, it made her smile.

She nodded. "Okay."

She took his hand and, thanks to his power, the two flew up.

Danny quickly realized that was a terrible idea. Without remembering their past times, Kim began to panic as she started to freak out and swing around.

"Kim!" Danny yelled. He then landed on top of the building and let her go. "Kim, relax!"

"She will! Once you're apprehended, villain!"

Hearing that, Danny looks up and sees someone on the building next to them, in black and blue and standing with his fists on his hips.

"Uh… who are you?"

"One of the defenders of Go City!" The man in blue shouted as his hands were glowing the same color and he leaped to Danny.

"Whoa, you got the wro-"

Danny's attempt to explain the situation is cut off when the blue man punches him with enough force to send him flying a few feet away.

"Ha! Take that!" The blue man looked to Kim. "Are you alright, Miss Possible?"

Before Kim could answer, Danny got up and flew to the blue man, tackling him and lifting him into the air by his armpits.

"Okay, blue dude, you need to back off!"

"That's what I always say!"

Danny stopped and looked around to where the other voice called out.

He then noticed a small, purple figure on his shoulder now.

"Huh?"

"Hi." The purple figure said as he grew to human size and elbows Danny in the back, making him let his blue ally go.

The blue man is the first to hit the rooftop, catching his purple comrade.

"Nice, though you could've made yourself known sooner." The blue guy said.

"You could've not introduced yourself so soon!" The purple one snapped.

"Hey, nimrods!" Danny called out as he landed. "I don't know who you guys are, but you're making a big mistake!"

"No! You're making a big mistake!" One young voice shouted.

"When you decided to kidnap someone!" Another voice called out.

Danny looked to his left and saw a crowd of young men, who look alike, all wearing the same red outfit. All of them rushed Danny.

Danny turned on his dome shield and let these guys attempt their barrage of punches. After a few seconds, Danny lowered the dome when he went intangible through the floor. All of the red attackers stopped to stare before most of them vanish, leaving only two.

"That was-"

"Totally weird!"

The remaining boys in red said together.

In that instant, Danny flew out and fired a blast that knocked each of them down.

"Back off, Power Rangers!" Danny quipped.

The four started getting back up.

"This little one's tough." The blue one said. "And lippy, apparently."

"It's like a flying version of our sister." The purple one said.

"No need to worry! Justice shall prevail!" The blue man said while his purple ally groaned. "Now, to defeat this villain!"

"Dude!" Danny called out. "I'm not a villain!"

"Then why were kidnapping Kim Possible? She's our friend!" The blue guy called out.

"Friend is a loose term… she's kind of bossy." The purple guy said.

"Did I mention she lost her memory?" Danny added in.

"That doesn't sound convenient." The purple guy said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Danny looked to Kim, who is still there. "Kim, do you know these guys?"

Kim just blinked.

"Ugh… maybe? Dunno." Her voice lacked her usual confidence.

The colored costumed men looked surprised to hear this.

"You don't recall Team Go?" The blue guy said.

Danny looked to the group.

"Wait… you're Team Go? You're Shego's brothers?"

"You know our sister?" Hego asked.

"The evil hot green lady? Definitely." Danny said. He then motioned his thumb to Kim. "She did something to Kim with a magic diamond, and it erased her memories."

"That sounds like something she'd do if she had the chance." The blue man said. "Anyway… I apologize. I'm Hego, my brothers here and Mego and the Wego twins."

"I put a tracker on Shego, it'll lead us to her." Danny said.

"Excellent, let us aid you to make up for it." Hego said with a smile before looking a bit unsettled. "Also… you're aware you called our sister hot around us?"

All of his brothers looked equally unsettled to hear that.

Danny shrugged.

"Slipped out…"

* * *

Shego sat at the train station's bench, looking bored out of her mind.

"That train better be here… this is getting boring." She muttered. She sees the train she's supposed to wait for finally arriving. "Finally!"

Suddenly, a familiar, also annoying, laugh can be heard as someone flew in and landed on the train. His presence causes other people nearby to run away.

"Be afraid, Go City! This train and its precious cargo belongs to Aviarius!" The birdman said.

Shego groaned.

"Seriously? _This_ guy?"

"Shego!"

The voice of Danny Phantom called out from above, getting her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay… boredom and annoyance going away."

Her hands started glowing.

"Where's the diamond?" Danny demanded to know. "And why are you still here?"

"Don't know how you found me, but-"

"Now! This train and the fossils sought by the black market will be mine!" Aviarius called out as he used his vultures to claw a hole for him to enter.

Danny heard this and looked back.

"Fossils? Are there Terakon fossils in there?" Danny asks.

Shego groaned.

"Stupid bird freak…"

"Sister!"

Another voice that got on Shego's nerves got her attention and made her look to her right, seeing her brothers and a rather jumpy looking Kim Possible stood.

"Was really hoping to avoid a family reunion."

"Give us the diamond to restore Kim Possible's memory!" Hego demanded.

"Uh… no!" Shego snapped.

She then fired a blast at the group, causing them to scatter and nearby citizens to take notice and run away. Danny flew in and tackled the evil woman to the ground.

"Where's the diamond?!" Danny demanded.

"You should know that's not how you talk to girls…" Shego toyed before becoming serious. "Especially the ones who can do this!" She made her hands glow.

She blasted at Danny, while Danny fired his own blasts at Shego, causing their attacks to cancel each other out. Danny advantage and was about to attack, when he heard the sounds of large birds starting to fly away.

On top of one large vulture was the oddly dressed birdman.

"Fools! Aviarius will sell these bones for millions!" He shouted as he flew off with a glass case in his arm, carrying what looked to be bones.

"The fossils!" Danny shouted as he was about to fly after.

However, a blast in the back knocked him down.

"Uh-uh! Mine!" Shego shouted.

Suddenly, Shego found herself surrounded by her brothers.

"Don't make us do this, Shego!" Hego said.

Before she could make a move, blasts from the sky stunned her brothers. Looking up, she saw Doctor Drakken on his hovercraft, along with Motor Ed.

"Ugh… why is _he_ here?" Shego groaned at the sight of Drakken's cousin.

"Well, Plasmius recommended I bring muscle… and he's the only one volunteered." Drakken explained.

"Whoo! Let's go, Green!" Motor Ed said while doing air guitar.

Shego buried her face before the hovercraft landed and she, with her luggage containing the diamond, got onboard.

"I got the diamond thing. The dino-bones were taken by that birdbrain, Aviarius! Let's get him!"

The hovercraft left, leaving the heroes to get up and come to.

Danny looked around and noticed the sole female missing.

"Where's Kim?"

"Over here."

One of the Wego twins called out, pointing to her hiding behind a pillar, panting in horror at what just happened.

Everyone came to see her on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs.

Mego scoffed.

"Not so heroic now…" Danny punched him in the arm, barely holding back. "OW! Hey!"

"Apologize!" Danny demanded.

"No way…" Mego muttered. Danny then grabbed Mego by the shirt and lifted him in the air, glaring at him with his eyes glowing brightly with rage. Mego gulped. "No way… I'd _never_ apologize! Sorry…"

"Not to me, to _her!_" Danny pointed to the scared Kim.

"Okay!" Danny let Mego go. Mego looked to Kim and took a breath, to calm himself from how terrifying Danny just was. "I'm sorry."

Kim doesn't respond, just remaining terrified.

"Kim?" Danny asked. No answer. "Kimberly?"

Kim finally looked up, calming down.

"That lady…"

"Shego." Danny corrected.

"Shego… could've killed us with that blast… and you were… and that bird guy… th-th-"

She was getting more panicked with each second.

Suddenly, Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim…" This seemed to calm her down a bit. "Believe it or not, you deal with this stuff all the time." Kim looked up at him again. "Trust me, you handle this flawlessly. We're going to get your memories back and help you get better, okay?"

Kim stared at Danny's reassuring smile. She does this for several seconds before a smile of her own comes to her face.

"I trust you, Danny." She said.

Danny nodded and got up to look at Team Go.

"We can use her Kimmunicator to track the bug I put on Shego."

"What was that talk about a fossil?" Hego asked.

"I'll explain later. Do you guys have a place where I can leave Kim? She can't help me fight while she can't remember."

As they talked, none of them notice Kim was looking at Danny. She was smiling rather fondly at him.

* * *

The hovercraft kept flying, looking for Aviarius.

"Any idea where this bird guy is?" Motor Ed asked.

"His old lair is locked down by the cops." Shego said.

"And where's the diamond?" Drakken asked.

"It's in here." Shego insisted as she patted her luggage. "What'd you think was in here? Snow globes?" She opened the luggage. "Here, I'll-" She stops when she notices something.

The diamond was gone.

"Ugh… where's the diamond?" Drakken asked.

"IT'S GONE!"

"Seriously?!" Motor Ed asked.

Shego got up and looked around.

"How'd it disappear?!"

She was unaware a certain ghost boy snickered as he flew away with the diamond in hand.

* * *

"This is their lair?"

Danny was more than baffled that Team Go's lair was two towers in the shape of a G and an O.

"And I thought my dad had a lack of subtlety."

Danny flew in thanks to intangibility.

The men of Team Go were in the main room of their headquarters when Danny appeared out of nowhere, catching them all off guard.

"Whoa!" Mego went. "How'd you get in here?"

"I have ghost powers. I went through the walls." Danny said. He put the diamond on the table. "Where's Kim?"

"She's resting comfortable in what once was Shego's bedroom." Hego said. "Now, about these fossils?"

"Long story short, my bad guys and Kim's bad guys are teaming up to try and bring a race of dragons called Terakons back from extinction for world domination."

"Dragons?" Mego asks, unconvinced.

"Dude… you have powers, and I just went through walls." Danny pointed out.

"I recall news footage some time ago that you and Kim Possible dealt with some kind of dragon-like monster in Amity Park some time ago." Hego spoke up. "And I take it Aviarius stole the fossils of one such beast?"

"Looks like it."

"You needn't worry, Mr. Phantom. Team Go will make up for mistaking you for a villain by getting that fossil back ourselves." Hego boasted proudly.

"Seriously?" Mego snapped. "Tonight was supposed to be my day off, you big dolt!" However, he heard Danny clearing his voice and saw the ghost boy glaring at him, with eyes glowing. Mego just shrugged. "What could you possibly do to me?" Mego stated. "You weren't exactly winning earlier."

"First off, it was four against one. Second, I hold back because I could kill a person at full strength. Third…" Danny then used his powers when he grabbed Mego by the shoulder, phasing his clothes off him. "Imagine me doing that to you in public."

Flushed with shame, Mego scrambled to get his clothes off the floor.

"Ghost jerk!" Mego snapped.

"Tiny jerk." Danny snapped back.

"Enough, you two!" Hego said, getting between them. "We're all heroes here and unleashing an army of those things is the kind of thing Team Go should be preventing. Shego and her pals are no doubt looking for Aviarius. He's probably on his way to a black-market deal. We'll take of it, you stay with Kim Possible, Danny."

Danny calmed down.

"Thank you." Danny said. "I need to restore Kim's memories, once I figure out how we'll meet up with you."

* * *

In the bedroom that was once Shego's, Kim sat on the bed. She was still unsure about everything.

That her life involved people with superpowers and dangerous criminals. She's supposedly some cheerleader who fights bad guys. It's hard to believe that she could forget her whole life so quickly.

"Kim?" Danny's voice could be heard from behind the door. "You in there?"

She smiled. Somehow, hearing his voice made her feel better.

"I'm in. It's open."

Danny came in.

"I got the diamond." He said. "We can figure out how to restore you to normal."

"Oh… okay." Kim responded, sounding unsure.

"You okay?" Danny asked, looking concerned for her.

Kim just remained silent.

"I… guess. It's just… all this I'm hearing… supervillains… ghosts… and now dragons?!"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah…" Kim looked away. "It all sounds… scary."

Danny smiled, walking up and sitting next to her on her left.

"I get it, you're not sure about this."

"Yeah…" Kim said. Once she looked and saw how close he was, she turned red. "Umm…"

"You okay?" Danny asked, noticing how she's acting.

"Yeah… I mean, I guess it sounds cool and all, but I'm kind of… unsure."

Danny was surprised to see her so unsure and afraid, unlike the confident girl he's fallen for. Still, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an assuring smile.

"It'll be fine."

"Really?" Kim said.

"Yeah."

"I don't know…"

Danny got off the bed and walked to the front of her, kneeling down.

"It's okay… you can trust me on this. After all…" Danny transformed into human form, surprising her. "I trusted you with my secret and you never told anyone."

Kim just stared at him a bit longer, blinking just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Did… did you just… morph or something?"

"Yeah. You found out my secret identity as Danny Fenton."

Kim snorted.

"Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom?"

Danny shrugged with a smile.

"Well, my name's not the weirdest. Still, we won't do this unless you want it."

Kim looked into Danny's blue eyes for a bit, something he wasn't sure how to react.

Then he saw a smile crack on her face.

"Let's do it."

The two get out of the room and were heading to the room with the Team Go table. That's when they heard the door opening.

"Huh… they're back already?" Danny asked.

"Not so, little man!" Shego's voice called out.

Danny and Kim stopped in their tracks.

"Uh oh…" Danny went.

* * *

**And we'll end it here... because I'm evil.**

**Our heroes are gonna take some time before Kim gets her memories back.**

**I was gonna do more on that, but I really wanted to focus on Danny meeting Team Go.**

**It might be a chapter or two, then we see what Danielle's been up to. Finally, our heroes and allies unite to storm the villains'... before a certain someone reveals something about himself.**

**Stay tuned for more.**

**(Also, anyone want to read this is text in the style of the 1960's Batman series when an episode ended in a cliffhanger?)**


	48. Chapter 48: Go Tower Takeover

_**Chapter 48: Go Tower Takeover**_

"Looks like this bird is ready for his cage!"

Hego gave a hearty laugh.

Team Go found Aviarius and defeated him rather quickly.

Every time they defeat him, Hego gave their winged nemesis this same phrase. It was something the villain and Mego always groaned at.

"I am so tired of that phrase…" Aviarius said weakly as he was in handcuffs and on the ground.

"You and me both." Mego muttered.

"We have the bones!" One Wego said.

"Let's head back!" The other Wego said.

"Right." Hego stated. "I'm sure those two are probably all ready and well by now."

* * *

"Come out, kiddies!" Shego shouted.

Earlier, she blasted Danny with her power. Due to shooting Ectoranium from her hands, she was harmful to him.

Because Kim's memory was gone, he knew she'd be unable to defend herself from even Doctor Drakken. So, he took her and the two went into hiding.

They were inside Shego's room, with the door closed.

Danny and Kim hid behind the bed. Danny was breathing heavy, clutching to his side, where Shego blasted him.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah… it's just… her powers are pretty harmful to me." Danny said, wincing slightly in pain when he lightly touched the injury.

"I wish I could help you." Kim said.

"Yeah… but I left the diamond outside." Danny said. "We can't get out because we'll be spotted and even Drakken has something that could hurt me.

Earlier, Drakken revealed to be carrying a blaster that could hurt ghosts like Danny. Along with that, Motor Ed carried Ghost Gauntlets, matching his love for hitting things. With him being outnumbered and with a partner who can't remember how to fight back, Danny knew they had to hide.

Kim felt more than a little guilty.

"I wish I could remember how to fight, so that I could take at least one of them on." Kim said.

"Hey." Danny said as he reached out, despite the pain, to put on Kim's shoulder. "We'll get your memories back. If Ron were here… and I know you don't remember who what is right now so just bear with me here… he'd tell you not worry."

"Ron… is my friend?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

Kim began to smile.

"I don't know why… but hearing that name does make me happy."

Danny smiled.

I guess not all of her memories are gone. Her heart remembers faster than her head.

Suddenly, the door opened and Shego walked in calmly, something they both noticed.

"Hey, kids." Shego brought up. "I used to live here, remember? This was my room."

Both Danny and Kim glanced at each other briefly before the latter took the former's hand and turned intangible.

"Come on!"

Danny flew through the ceiling, taking Kim with him.

Shego stormed out.

"Hey! They went up! I'm going after them, watch that thing!"

"Okay!" Drakken snapped as he and Motor Ed remained in the main room, where the diamond was on the table. Drakken grumbles in an annoyed tone. "Don't forget who the sidekick is…"

"Whew! I love a woman this tough! Seriously!" Motor Ed shouted with a big smile.

Shego muttered incoherently with annoyance at that last part as she went around looking for her targets.

* * *

In the tower somewhere is Danny Phantom, holding Kim Possible in his arms in bridal fashion as the two are alone where they hope even Shego can't find them.

"I think we lost them." Danny whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… I don't think she'll find us for a while." Danny said.

They were inside the garage, hiding on top of a shelf. He held onto Kim in case they had to run away.

Kim took a moment to look at Danny and smile.

_He's… pretty cool. And cute too._

Danny noticed this and blushed.

"Is something on my face?"

"Huh?" Kim realized Danny noticed what she was doing and shook her head. "Oh! Uh… no. Sorry."

Danny looked back to the door, waiting for a sign of either Team Go returning or Shego coming for them.

"I guess we'll be here a while…"

"How close are we?"

Kim's question quickly caught Danny's attention.

"Uh… what?"

"I asked how close we are." Kim said.

Danny looked surprised, then looked down, unsure how to answer that.

"Uh... well... we are... um... we _are_ close… we... uh... we are friends, allies and... Um...well..."

Danny doesn't know how to explain his relationship with her... since he isn't totally sure WHAT their relationship is at this point.

"Are we a couple?"

Danny's eyes widened and he is blushing up a storm.

"N-No! I... I mean... why would you ask that?" A still blushing Danny asks the amnesiac girl.

To his surprise, Kim sent him a smile and blushed a little herself, making her look so pretty that he felt like he usual butterflies in his tummy he got around her intensify.

"Well, I can't really explain it but... I think I like you." Kim said

Danny was stunned. His thoughts were elsewhere.

_Wait... she does?!_

Danny thought this before shaking his head.

_She has amnesia and she is not herself right now._

"Just so you know... I'm 14 and you're 16." Danny said.

Kim looked surprised before shrugging.

"Is age really that important?" Kim asked.

Danny didn't know what to say now, since she doesn't care for his age anymore.

"Uhh…."

"Do you like me?" Kim asked and Danny looked really flustered right now.

"I... uh... well... yeah, I mean… you're really smart... and pretty... and cool... who wouldn't like you?" Danny asked, he is so flustered, he couldn't even look at her face.

If he did, he would have seen the smile forming when she heard that.

"I thought so... well, despite the fact that I don't remember you... I know that I like you." Kim said as she touched her index finger and thumb to Danny's chin, making the boy get more stunned, flustered and frustrated.

_Why couldn't she say this when she has her full memory?!_

"You're blushing..."Kim playfully pointed out.

"I...I..."

"I'll take that as my answer."

Before Danny could react Kim pressed her lips against his. Danny's eyes were as wide as saucers and his face resembles a tomato.

She is kissing him now!

"Mmm!" Danny hummed.

"Mmm…" Kim hummed.

Danny did put his hands on her shoulders and did briefly kiss her back. However, he pushed her back a bit and went to the floor.

"Kim… no." Danny said.

As Kim got to her feet, she looked at him confused.

"But… I thought you like me?"

"I do… but…" Danny took a deep breath. "I won't take advantage of you having amnesia."

"What?"

"You were hit with a love spell at one point that made you obsessed with me. I didn't take advantage of you then and I won't know." Danny said.

Kim stared for a bit.

"You didn't take advantage of me… even though you like me?"

"No, I didn't. I'd never do that to someone I care for."

Kim smiled warmly. To Danny's surprise, she walked to him and hugged him.

"That's pretty sweet of you." Kim said.

Danny's face turned red and made a little laugh.

"Aw, isn't this so sweet... it actually makes me want to puke!" A new voice said, and Danny pulled away from Kim.

They both turned around and saw who it was, and Danny glared.

"Shego!" Danny said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Shego said and smirked when Kim looked nervous, which only means one thing. "I take it Kimmy here is still without her memory." Shego asked.

"No thanks to you!" Danny said as he got into a fighting position.

"Sorry Princess, but I'm gonna have to steal your date here!" Shego said as her hands started glowing.

Kim took a step back.

"I'll protect you, Kim!" Danny said as his own hands started glowing.

Danny flew to Shego and fired his blasts at her.

Shego countered with blasts of her own before Danny flew in and she countered by grabbing him by the arm and kick him in the chest.

"Who's gonna protect _you_ from _me_?" Shego said with a grin.

She then slammed him into the floor. Danny did get on all fours, but once he looked up, Shego punched him with her hand glowing. The impact hurt him… a lot. It sent him sliding on the floor and hitting the wall.

"Danny!" Kim shouted.

She turned and saw Shego marching towards them, so Kim stood in her way.

Shego laughed. "You can't even remember if you like this kid or not, you actually think you remember how to fight?"

Kim tried her best to keep her hands up.

"I'll throw a punch at your head… see if that works."

Shego threw a punch that Kim did manage to avoid.

"Well, you react fast, that's for sure." Shego said.

She kept throwing punches that Kim managed to dodge in time. However, Shego then swung a kick that knocked Kim onto the floor.

Danny got up and saw what was about to happen to Kim.

He flew in and tackled Shego.

"Stay away from Kim!" Danny demanded of her.

Shego reacted by backhanding Danny and then blasting him in the chest with her powers, sending him flying away.

He ended up hitting the wall.

Shego's hands then were engulfed in her green fire as she marched over to Danny.

Kim saw what was about to happen.

Danny's in trouble!

Suddenly, she felt something flow through her when she saw Danny in danger.

It made her want to get up and save him.

In that exact moment, that's what happened.

Kim got up and ran to Shego and sent a kick into the side of her head that sent her into the floor.

"Stay away from my friend!" Kim shouted.

Shego noticed this and got up.

"So, I guess you remember how to fight after all." She smirked. "Good, it's no fun beating up someone too helpless."

Shego ran to Kim and began throwing punches at Kim, who managed to dodge each one. Kim managed to perform a counter, knocking Shego's attack and threw a punch at her head. This knocked Shego back as Kim managed to kick her in the stomach.

"Still fun?" Kim quipped.

"It _will_ be soon enough."

Shego tries slashing out at Kim, who took advantage and ducked. She failed to react in time as Kim threw an uppercut. It sent Shego flying back.

"Huh… I guess my muscles remember more than my head does." Kim said.

"Can they remember how much this is going to hurt?!" Shego growled.

She got up and was about to attack, but a ghost ray sent her flying.

Kim looked and saw who fired it. It was Danny, who is now sitting up with one knee.

"Did that hurt?" Danny quipped.

Shego got on her feet and readied herself for battle.

"At least those idiot cousins are doing better…"

* * *

Drakken and Motor Ed were waiting at the table where Team Go usually does their gatherings.

"So… Green used to be a superhero? Seriously?" Motor Ed.

"Yes, and try not to bring that up… she really hates that." Drakken said.

"Huh… seriously?" Motor Ed scratched his chin for a moment before grinning. "She's definitely the type I wouldn't mind on my tail! Seriously!"

Suddenly, the hear the door they used to get in opening.

"Danny?! Kim?!" The voice of Hego called out. "We returned with those dragon bones!" Team Go entered and saw the two villains. "Who are you two?"

"We work with Shego." Drakken said. "She's handling your little friends."

"We got you! Seriously!" Motor Ed shouted as he got his Gauntlets ready.

Drakken picked up his blaster and fired.

Mego, who was about to be hit, shrunk down to avoid the attack.

"Team Go! Take them down!" Hego ordered.

He and the Wego twins ran for it, though Mego remained and glared at the oldest brother.

"I'm fine, by the way!"

Drakken fired at the twins, who duplicated into several each time they jump and dodged a blast.

Motor Ed threw a punch that Hego countered with a punch of his own. Both fists collide.

Meanwhile, Drakken kept firing but was caught off guard when Mego grew out from beneath his blaster and took the weapon out of his hands.

Two of the Wego twins ran in and kicked Drakken down.

"One down!" Mego shouted to his brother.

"Nice!" Hego said as he kept countering Motor Ed's punches with his own. "Now help me with this one!"

* * *

Danny and Kim's teamwork proved effective.

Shego would try and outfight Kim in hand-to-hand, but get interrupted by Danny using his powers to freeze a spot on the floor that Shego would slip on. When she got up, she tried to blast Danny, but Kim landed a kick to her shoulder that knocked her away.

Shego was getting very angry, losing her patience.

"Would you two just let me hit one of you?!"

They both face their answer when Danny came into contact and flashed a bright light. It blinded her for a moment and once her sight returned, she saw Danny and Kim coming in and throwing punches into her face.

_**BOOM!**_

Shego was sent flying away and ends up on the other side of the room.

Danny and Kim looked to each other and smiled.

"Nice one!" Danny said.

"Thanks, a shame Ron wasn't here to see it." Kim said. "Neither was Rufus."

Danny looked surprised said.

"Wait… do you remember them?"

Kim looked surprised and then thought a bit.

"Yeah… he's a hairless… rat. Right?" She said, a bit unsure.

"Naked mole rat actually, but close enough." Danny said. "Looks like that diamond thing's spell is actually wearing off."

"Yeah…" Kim said. "My dad's a scientist, my mom is a doctor of some kind, and my brothers are annoying. I'm right, aren't I?"

"You hit the nail on the head there." Danny said. "I guess we don't need to figure out the spell to undo your amnesia anymore if you can start remembering again."

"Then let's get those old bones." Kim said.

* * *

Danny and Kim made it to the main room, where Motor Ed and Drakken are both subdued and tied up, with Team Go surrounding them.

"Oh good, Drakken and Motor Ed are taken care of, and you guys are back." Kim said.

"Miss Possible!" Hego said. "Are your memories back?"

"Yeah, but we didn't need the diamond to cast any spell." Danny said. "They came back on their own."

"I guess muscle memory and time did the trick." Kim shrugged.

"We have your fossils here." One of Wego twins said as they both hold up the case of bones.

"Perfect." Kim said. "We'll just take that and-"

"Out of nowhere, a green blast hits the rope Drakken and Motor Ed, setting them free.

"Doc! Smokescreen already!" Shego called out.

Drakken got up and pulled out a smoke grenade from his pockets.

"Escape!"

Drakken threw it to the ground and the room filled up with green smoke.

As the heroes coughed up, the villains pulled out their gas masks out of apparent thin air and ran off, taking the bones and the diamond at the same time.

Once the smoke cleared, the villains were gone.

"Seriously?!" Kim shouted. "How'd that happen?"

"They can't have gone far!" Hego looked to the exit, where the villains came from. "We have to find them!"

Everyone rushed to the exit, but found Drakken's hovercraft was gone.

"Too late." Mego said.

Everyone looked around. They don't see the villains anywhere.

"They're gone…" Kim said.

* * *

Above Go City, the villains were flying off in the hovercraft.

"Alright! Seriously!" Motor Ed cheered.

Drakken glared at the diamond.

"Why does our mystery friend want this thing? Kim Possible's memory was coming back already."

"I guess he or she has needs for temporary amnesia." Shego muttered.

"At least we have more fossils." Drakken said. "Now… we can finally begin our master plan for the clones."

Drakken laughed maniacally. Shego just shook her head in irritation.

* * *

Danny flew with Kim in his arms, both looking back at Go City behind them.

"Well, at least Team Go can help us out soon as we find out where the Faction are hiding." Danny said.

"Yeah…" Kim said. "Still, surprised that my memory came back so soon."

"Do you remember everything?" Danny asked.

"I think so…" Kim pretended to be in thought. "Are you sure we're not a couple?" She asked with a playful smile.

Danny blushed.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Maybe." Kim said with a smile.

Danny laughed.

"But seriously though, you remember everything?"

"Yeah… I also remember I owe you a date." Kim said.

Danny looked surprised.

_Did she say... a date?_

"But I thought it was down to 4?"

"Yeah… well after you not taking advantage of me again, and what I was feeling, I decided forget it. After we take these Faction losers down, let's go out."

Danny grinned widely.

"But only after we beat these guys, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"No evil dragon army under Vlad or Drakken's control?"

"Exactly."

"So… Sunday? Like last time?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm guessing a place of your choosing?"

"That would be nice."

Danny and Kim smiled at each other as he kept going, flying as fast as he can.

He just got another date with Kim Possible.

It makes him want to take the villains down sooner.

* * *

**New Chapter!**

**Surprised Kim's memory came back so soon?**

**There's a reason for that. You'll find out soon... or not. I'm planning on a hiatus for this around a certain chapter coming soon.**

**Next time, we see what Danielle has been up to while taking Danny's place.**

**How did she handle taking Danny's place? Having a home and family? Going to school? We will find out next time.**


	49. Chapter 49: A Week With Danielle

**_Chapter 49: A Week with Danielle_**

**Monday**

After finishing her breakfast, Danielle took Danny's backpack and made her way to Casper High. Jazz gave her a lift in her car.

"Thanks Jazz." Danielle said. "I gotta admit, even though I'm technically committing identity theft, I'm a little nervous going to school. My only education was Vlad putting a Cramtastic Mark V on me when I was like a week old."

"Don't worry, Danielle." Jazz assured. "Sam and Tucker will give you a hand. I made sure Danny finished his homework before he left."

"How's helping Kim fight supervillains and a big dino-dragon feel _less_ of a hassle?" Danielle admitted.

"Relax… you'll do fine."

* * *

Upon walking to homeroom, Danielle asked Sam and Tucker about what Danny's usual day at school goes.

"Just make sure not to attract attention." Sam said, though she said it with a notable annoyed tone.

"You okay, Sam?" Danielle asked.

"She's just upset Danny's with Kim." Tucker said with a sly smile.

"He's not _with_ her, they're working together to fight monsters and villains. There's a difference." Sam snapped.

Danielle smirked.

_Someone's jealous… too bad I think Kim is better by being not as irritable._

"Hey, Fentonowski!"

Danielle kept walking, unaware who that obnoxious voice was referring to.

Sam and Tucker looked back and saw who was coming. They panic as Tucker whispered to the girl disguised as his best friend.

"Danielle… he meant Danny."

Danielle stopped and looked to Tucker.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back.

It was Dash Baxter.

"Your cheerleader girlfriend isn't here to save your skin anymore, guess what that means?!" Dash held up a fist with a wicked grin.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"That you don't feel so puny anymore from a 100-pound girl beating you up?" She snarked.

Sam, Tucker, and even some of the other students snicker as Dash became red with rage.

"Oh… think you're funny, huh?"

Danielle shrugged.

"I try."

Dash was about to throw a punch, but Danielle is so used to using her powers that she made the shoulder Dash grabbed intangible to duck out of the way.

"WHAT?!" Dash questioned.

Danielle got up and walked away.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to class."

"I'm not done with you!"

Dash began charging at her, but Danielle reacted quickly.

"Oops! I tripped!"

Danielle "trips", causing Dash to trip over her and lose his footing, causing him to run out of control until he crashes into something that hits the lockers.

He looks and, to his horror, that something is Principal Ishiyama.

"Oh no…"

Ishiyama notices what Dash did just did and quickly became angry.

"Mr. Baxter! You have detention!"

Dash panics.

"B-But we have a game this Friday! I need to practice!"

"Well, you should have been paying more attention to where you were going! Now come with me!"

Upon her orders, Dash hunches over as a he follows her, glaring at "Danny Fenton" along the way.

The rest of the day went as followed. First, she had to deal with boring classes from people like this Mr. Lancer. Then what followed was lunch.

She was in line with Sam and Tucker.

"So, what's to eat today?" She asked Danny's friends.

"Today is meatloaf day." Tucker said.

"Meatloaf, huh? That sounds…" The food was put on her plate. One look at it and she quickly winced in disgust. "Very food poison-like."

What she saw looked little like meatloaf and more like a pile of uncooked animal flesh.

Once she found herself at their usual table, she put a fork with food in her mouth. What she ate, she wanted to just spit out.

"You okay?" Sam asked when she saw the look on her face.

"I've eaten things from _dumpsters_ that tasted more edible…" She muttered.

"It doesn't help that the meat you're eating was stored in the basement for weeks." Sam said.

"Eww…" Danielle went.

Tucker just resumed eating his lunch.

"I don't see what's the problem." Tucker said.

"Bleh." Danielle said, looking at Tucker's rather gross eating.

"I bet she wouldn't complain if we had just gone with my plan to change the entire menu to ultra-recyclo vegetarian…" Sam muttered.

"Are you still on that?" Tucker asked.

"Wait… I don't understand." Danielle spoke up.

"See, Sam here wanted to change the menu for herself…" Tucker than gave a quick glare at Sam. "Without consent of everyone else."

"I was trying to help make the school a healthier place." Sam argued.

"No, not that." Danielle said. "_That_ I get." She looked to Sam specifically. "You have this ego of yours when it comes to how much you want to be seen as "unique" all the time…" Danielle used air quotes for unique. "Even though forcing your opinions literally down their throats is not exactly a good thing." Sam gave the girl disguised as her best friend a glare. "I meant why do you keep calling yourself ultra-recyclo vegetarian? Why not vegan?"

"Because it's too mainstream." Sam argued.

"It's also less of a mouthful… and pretentious sounding." Danielle said before noticing the dirty look Sam is giving her. "Uh… no offense."

"Some taken…" Sam muttered angrily.

* * *

Hours later, Danielle made it back to Fenton Works.

"Wow… what a day." She thought out loud.

Her first day of school… and it was tiring. Not only lackluster classes with inept teachers who favor such terrible teenagers, but that Dash was finding any excuse he can to harass her. She was ready to get some sleep… at least after homework.

"Alright, sweetie?" Maddie, who was watching television, said to whom she thought was her son.

"Yeah, sure, Ma-...Mom!" Dani said, recording fast.

Thankfully her near slipup went unnoticed by the middle-aged woman.

It was sort of hard whenever she was around her, she has never had a mother before and now she is pretending to have one, with the same person Vlad wanted all to himself.

And after 30 minutes of this homework finished, Danielle was ready to take a nap. She shut the door and turned off the holographic device, returning her appearance to a little girl.

"Finally…" She said as she took it off. "That thing was giving me a headache. I'm gonna have a word with this Flynn guy." Right when she was about to get to the bed, her ghost sense went off as she groaned once the wisp left her mouth. "Of course…"

Outside, she saw the large, one-eyed iguana ghost roaming the streets. She transformed and went after it.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Once her breakfast was over, Danielle was about to take her bag and be off when Jack stepped in.

"How about a ride, son?"

Danielle remained still, trying to figure out what do.

_He thinks I'm his son. He thinks I'm his son. Just call him "Dad" and be off._

"No thanks… _Dad_." She froze up. It's been so long since she referred to someone by that, and it was someone who clearly didn't know what being a father was really like. "I can make it."

Jack looked a little disappointed but nodded.

"Alright son."

Danielle was on her way out, when Jazz walked alongside her.

"I think Dad really wanted to spend time with you, even if it was just a few minutes." She whispered.

"Except I'm not who he thinks." Danielle whispered back. Once they were out the door and went around for Jazz's car, she spoke out loud a bit more. "Besides, he's technically not my dad."

"Well… _biologically_, he is. Since you're made from Danny's DNA." Jazz pointed out.

"Even so…, I-" Her ghost sense went off again. "Seriously?!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

The obnoxious voice of the titular specter came from above and they looked up.

"Oh… I heard of this guy." Danielle said. "He's not very well liked… or respected… or anything, really."

"FOOL!" The Box Ghost shouted. "You know who I am!"

Danielle and Jazz exchanged glances.

"Should I?" Danielle asked.

"May as well, Mom and Dad aren't here." Jazz said with a shrug.

"Okay then." Danielle took off the device and revealed her true self. Then she transformed. "Hey, Boxy!"

The Box Ghost did a double take, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What?" He asked without his usual hammy tone.

"I'm Danielle, I'm filling in for Danny while he's gone."

"But…" The Box Ghost looked around. "Where is the one called Danny Phantom?!"

"He's in Middleton… hitting on a cool cheerleader." Dani said with a small smile.

The Box Ghost turned around.

"Then I shall look for him there!" He looked back at Dani Phantom. "Beware!" Before he flew off, Dani fired a ghost ray at his rear. "YOW!"

The Box Ghost flew away, holding onto his backside from the blast.

"That's right! You better go!" Dani shouted, with her hands around her face for amplification.

"GHOST!"

Dani looked to the window to her right and saw Jack and Maddie pointing at her.

"Uh oh…"

Dani flew down, out of their sight as they were rushing downstairs. Once she put the device back on, she resumed Danny's appearance and entered Jazz's car.

"Let's go!" She shouted.

"On it!" Jazz said.

She hopped into her seat and drove off.

* * *

It was near the end of school and Danielle felt tired.

She was sitting through Mr. Falluca's math class and really wanted to just leave now.

_No wonder math is Danny's weakest subject… this guy is such a snore._

Falluca was going on and on about algebraic terms that bored the girl disguised as a boy, and Danielle felt ready to fall asleep.

The bell finally rung.

"Now class, please don't forget your homework! Pages 30-34!"

Once off her seat, Danielle was ready to take off when one of Danny's two friends came to her.

"Wanna hang out?" Tucker offered.

Danielle just paused there.

"Really?"

She's never actually hung out with other people before, outside of bad guys and heroics and whatnot.

"Sure." Tucker said with a smile. "Getting a burger, my treat."

"Awesome." Danielle said with a smile, though noticing someone not present. "What about Sam?"

"She's still upset about Danny being with Kim, so she's taking a rain check."

Danielle chuckled.

* * *

Danielle scarfed down her 4th burger. Tucker couldn't help but stare at how messily she eats.

And Sam thinks my table manners need reworking.

After finishing, Danielle burped a little and leaned back.

"That's the ticket… hit the spot. Thanks, Tucker."

"Sure…" He said, slightly grossed out by her eating.

"So… does this make us friends?"

Tucker stopped eating his fries when he heard that.

"Huh?"

"I asked if us eating together makes us friends."

Tucker smiled.

"Of course it does."

"You're not just saying that because…" Danielle looked around. "I'm made from Danny's DNA?" She whispered.

"Nah. Danny likes you, Jazz likes you, they both see you as family, that's more than enough for me." He said with a smile.

Danielle smiled.

"So… can you help me with math so that Danny's grade can be mildly better?"

Tucker looked surprised by that question but smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Danielle "Dani" Fenton, a.k.a. Dani Phantom, laid on the bed that belonged to her "cousin". She is tired. This whole taking Danny's place was a lot harder than she thought, between school, keeping up appearances with Danny's parents and of course, the ghost attacks, she's pooped.

At the very least Jazz, Sam and Tucker have been helping her but right now, she is tuckered out.

"What a day." Dani muttered as she yawned.

Since Danny's parents were out all night, she left the door open as she took the holo-device off and laid facedown on the bed. All she cared for, after dealing with the usual hecticness of Danny's life, was sleeping.

"Someone is tired." The voice of Jazz said.

Danielle turned around and saw Jazz as she walked in, carrying a bowl with her.

"I'll say… how does Danny do it? What with Lancer's boring classes, Dash being a creep, the nasty cafeteria food, along with ghost fighting and keeping it hidden from your parents? I'm starting to see why he was eager to jump to Middleton..._ besides_ a chance to make googly eyes at Kim." Danielle muttered before seeing what Jazz brought it.

"I brought some chips. I figured you'd want a snack." Jazz said.

No sooner than that, the female clone started scarfing down the contents with much gusto.

"Mmm… thanks Jazz." Danielle said with her mouth full.

"Danielle, just because you were cloned from Danny, doesn't mean you have to have his eating habits." Jazz chided.

Dani swallowed the food with an audible gulp and then looked sheepishly at the older girl who has become a surrogate big sister to her.

"Sorry." Danielle said as Jazz sent her an amused look

Danielle smiled. As hard as this masquerade was, she would be lying if she said there weren't some parts she didn't enjoy. At least here, she had a home, a good source of food and a family... even if it's technically all fake.

Dani frowned a bit at that, which Jazz noticed.

"Is everything, alright?..."Jazz asked in concern and Dani flinched.

"Oh...uh...I was... Wondering how Danny is doing." Danielle lied.

Jazz knew it was a lie but still decided to answer that

"Knowing him, he's gotten himself in an out of trouble in an effort to impress Kim." Jazz said and Danielle giggled at that.

"Yeah…" Danielle said.

"Anyway, need some help with homework?" Jazz asked.

"That would be neat." The smaller girl said as she pulled out books from Danny's backpack.

So, after a day of dealing with random nobody ghosts like Klemper and the Lunch Lady, Lancer's boring lessons and Dash gunning out for payback, Danielle can at least enjoy this.

She actually liked having a big sister right now.

* * *

**Thursday**

It's been days now and Danielle notices how angry Sam is. Even though they technically aren't friends, she wanted to help her for Danny's sake. So, she walked up to the Goth's locker.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? How could I?" Sam said sarcastically. "Danny hasn't called out to us, do you know why?"

"Because he's either fighting villains or-"

"Or he's with _her!_" Sam stated.

"Who?" Danielle asked, clueless.

"Kim!" Sam snapped.

Danielle just stood there, blankly and clueless to Sam's frustrations.

"So? Isn't that the idea? So that they stop the bad guys together?"

"Exactly! They're together!" Sam shouted, uncaring some people were staring.

"Why is that a problem? She's not exactly a villain."

Sam only gritted her teeth before slamming her locker shut and storms away.

"Sam likes him."

Danielle turned around and saw Tucker there.

"I figured but… isn't her reaction a bit too much?"

"I get she's jealous but-"

"Jealous is one way of looking at it, Tucker. Her reaction comes off as possessive, like she feels entitled to have him." Danielle pointed out.

"Shh!" Tucker went. "Don't let her hear that!" He warned. "She'd clobber you."

"But it's true!" Danielle explained as she and Tucker walked together to class. "I mean, if she wants it, just tell him. She can't pretend she owns the guy she likes, he's free to date whoever he likes."

"You just want him to marry Kim someday." Tucker said with a smile.

"Well, she_ is_ pretty cool." Danielle admitted. "Nothing against Sam, but I doubt anyone but her could live off tofu forever."

"That's true." Tucker admitted.

"I bet she doesn't really like tofu that much, she just hogs it to be "unique" or something." Danielle suggested.

Tucker laughed.

* * *

Once it was lunch, the trio sat together. Sam wasn't talking to Danielle, due to defending Danny's being around Kim. She decided not to try and make things better unless Sam apologized. She may be Danny's friend, but she hasn't given her a reason to think they themselves are friends automatically. At least Tucker offered to hang out with her.

"So, Tucker?" Danielle asked. "What do you guys usually do on weeknights?"

"Well, we could go on patrol tonight." Tucker said.

"Okay." Danielle said.

"Sure…" Sam muttered.

Before Danielle could speak up, someone yelled.

"FENTON!"

Danielle groaned.

"Here we go again."

Dash came storming in and slams his fists into their table.

"You're gonna pay for my detention!" Dash shouted.

"Why should _I_ pay? You're the one who came charging." She argued.

"You should pay because I missed practice!" Dash shouted.

"That's still not my problem…"

"I'm about to _make it_ your problem!" Dash said as he reached out to grab Danielle.

She reacted by stepping back.

"Dude, get lost." She said.

Dash snarled and was grabbed the tray with Tucker's food and threw it at who he thought was Danny Fenton.

Danielle ducked out of the way.

Once she ducked, her ghost sense goes off.

"Never thought I'd be so happy for a ghost to attack."

And so, a ghost did make an attack. It was the ghost known as Sir Hamalot, who Danny once dealt with during a play for Macbeth.

"Greetings, bawbling people!" She said.

Everyone not Team Phantom screamed and ran out of the cafeteria.

Once they were gone, Danielle took the holo-device off and morphed.

"Okay, let's do this."

Hamalot gasped.

"What is this? Thou hast become a child of the fairer gender?" Hamalot asked.

"Actually, I'm related to Danny. I'm filling in while he's out of town with his girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sam barked.

"I know…" Dani smiled. "I just said that to annoy you."

Tucker laughed and Sam responded with taking his beret and pulling it down to cover his face.

"Ah…" Hamalot said. "Then I shall be off."

"You're leaving?" Dani asked.

"Forsooth, I cannot bringeth myself to harmeth a bawbling wench."

Dani just froze for a moment before she glared at him.

"Oh… it's on!"

She flew in and tackled Hamalot, beating him up for what he did with a series of punches and kicks.

Tucker pulled out the thermos.

"Dani! Catch!"

Dani did so.

"Okay… I've gotten a hang of this!"

She uses it to capture the Shakespearean ghost.

"I shall have mine own vengeance!" He shouted as his head is the last be contained.

Once that was done, Dani sealed the thermos and returns to the floor, morphing back to normal before taking the holo-device.

"And that's that." She said. "So, when do you guys want to do this patrol?"

"We usually meet around 5." Tucker said.

Both of them looked to Sam, who just shrugged.

"I got nothing else to do tonight."

* * *

Once the 2-hour patrol was over, Danielle came back to the Fenton household. She went through the door when she saw Jack sitting down watching television. She was about to head upstairs when Jack noticed her.

"Danny! Come here, son!"

Danielle froze and gulped.

"Okay… Dad."

She felt weird saying that but carried on as she decided to do as he said.

"Come watch this Japanese monster movie marathon with me!" He said as he held up a large bucket of popcorn with him.

"O… kay." Danielle said. She sat next to him, feeling some sense of discomfort.

_This is the man Vlad wants dead, the man who fathered the boy I was made from. I've done my best to avoid being alone with him… but now it looks like I don't have a choice._

"So, ready for 4 hours of men in costumes beating each other up in miniaturized sets?" Jack asked.

"Uh… sure?" Danielle asked.

* * *

"Awesome!" They both went.

The large dinosaur-like monster just blasted the middle head of the three-headed quadrupedal dragon. The rest of the movie was pure carnage as this king of monsters defeated this beast.

"Go Deus Rex!" Danielle shouted.

The large dinosaur defeated its opponent, roaring in victory.

"Nice one, eh son?" Jack asked as he gulped a large soda.

"Yeah! And when King Lorocho was about to win, then BOOM!" Danielle went.

Jack laughed. "Man, we needed this. Just a father and his kid, having some fun together."

Danielle froze up and looked a bit unsure what to say. Then, she smiled.

"Yeah… we did, didn't we?" Danielle said.

Jack was about to reach for some popcorn, only to find the bucket empty.

"Huh… I guess you were hungrier than we thought."

Danielle blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh… sorry."

"Jack." Maddie chided from on top of the stairs. "It's late, Danny needs to go to bed."

"Oh, right, sorry Maddie." Jack got up. "Better brush up and get to bed, Danny."

Danielle smiled.

"Sure."

She turned around and took a step to the stairway. That's when she stopped.

_I don't want to go… not yet._

She turned around and hugged Jack.

"Whoa!" Jack seemed a little surprised by his son's actions but smiled and hugged back. "Okay, you still need to go."

"I know." She said.

She let go and headed upstairs, where she hugged Maddie as well before heading to the bathroom.

Both parents looked surprised by their son's actions but had no issue with it either.

* * *

**Friday**

_Come on… come on… strike 3!_

Danielle couldn't wait until class was over.

She had plans for afterschool.

It was only 2:58.

_Come on already!_

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer's words finally caught her attention, snapping her out of it. "Is that clock more interesting that your homework?"

"No sir." Danielle said. "I just have important plans afterschool."

"Well, be that as it may, you are still in school." Lancer said.

"Yes sir." She responded.

Thankfully, this didn't last too long. The bell rang and everyone got up.

_Finally, my week of school is over._

"Hey Dani." Tucker spoke up as he approached Danielle. "I got a message from Wade. It looks like if things go well, Danny and Kim will find where the Faction is. We can go help them."

"Finally." Sam said. "Danny's finally not going to be with her anymore."

Danielle gave Sam a dirty look.

"That's… not what we should be happy about." Danielle said. "It's to stop supervillains from breeding an army of dragons."

"Uh… right." Sam said sheepishly. "That's… right."

"Anyway, when do you guys want to do head to Middleton tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"We should go first thing tomorrow!" Sam insisted.

"Sure, now I gotta go." Danielle said.

Both Sam and Tucker looked surprised by that.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Something I want to do before I give Danny his life back…"

* * *

"Nice!" Jack cheered.

They were playing a board game he invented and wanted to test it out before selling it.

He and Maddie were both eager to try it out. Jazz was bored out of her mind, but Danielle, still disguised as Danny, was playing along.

This would be the last night she could have parents.

So, she played with them.

"Looks like I'm in the lead!" Maddie celebrated.

"My turn!" Danielle went. She took the dice and rolled. "Awesome, I got an 8!" She moved her piece 8 spaces. "Ha! I beat you, Jazz!"

"Hooray…" Jazz said sarcastically.

After 20 minutes, the game was over.

"And the winner of this game is… Maddie Fenton!" Jack proclaimed.

"Thank you. Thank you." Maddie went, bowing to everyone in celebration for her victory. "Well Jack, it's almost 9. I think it's time the kids went to bed."

"Aw… do we have to?" Danielle went.

"Yes we do!" Jazz went, clearly tired.

"I'm afraid your mother is right, son." Jack went. "We'll play again some other time."

Danielle hid her feelings from that line with a smile.

"Yeah… some other time."

"Well, good night kids." Maddie went.

Danielle got up, feeling a bit saddened that this day ended so soon. Still, she walked up to Jack and Maddie and hugged them both.

"Night, kiddo." Jack went.

"We love you." Maddie went.

They didn't see Danielle's face tear up a bit, something she fought back.

"You too… Mom and Dad."

_I finally got used to calling them that…_

After nodding at them, Danielle went upstairs to Danny's room.

Once she was gone, Maddie looked puzzled, something that didn't escape Jack.

"What's wrong?"

"Something about Danny felt… not wrong, but off."

"How so?"

Jazz, still there, looked worried.

"Like, when I look him in the eye, I don't see Danny, yet I still see my child. It's… odd." Maddie admitted. "Like if Danny were replaced with Jazz."

"So… should we worry?" Jack asked.

"Hmm… nah." Maddie said. "Like I said, I still somehow see my child when I look in his eyes. Maybe it's just a thing for teenagers."

Jazz looked relieved to hear this.

Meanwhile, after brushing her teeth and closing the door, Danielle tuned off the device and waited for lights out.

Once Jack and Maddie were asleep, she phased through the walls as Dani Phantom and gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight… Mom and Dad."

She flew back to Danny's room to get some sleep.

* * *

**This had to be long because I wanted to let Danielle have a little time with Danny's parents. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Here she is, with two people she wishes she had in her life, a mom and dad.**

**She was uncomfortable, but she's happy to be in a home.**

**However, next time is going to be the chapter that changes the story completely.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for scenes she helped me with, including when Jazz gave Danielle some chips. I added this hours after posting this because I accidentally forgot to.  
**

**Gotta remember to add thanks a lot more often .**


	50. Chapter 50: King of the Terakons

**_Chapter 50: King of the Terakons_**

It was Saturday morning. Today was the day.

They pinpointed Shego's whereabouts… in the Wyoming-Colorado border.

Now, it was time.

After leaving the Possible home, our heroes arrived at Global Justice HQ.

After Kim and Ron stepped out of their chutes, Danny stumbles out of his.

"Can these guys just have some kind of teleporting tech or something? Having elevators or chutes for transport is just… uncomfortable."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dr. Director, walking up to the three, said to him. "In any case, we've found the Faction. The bug located them in the Wyoming-Colorado border."

"Right…" Danny said. "They must have been using Vlad's old cottage as a place to stay."

"Yes, well… you're going to be heading there and make sure their little cloning experiment is put on permanent ice." She said. She then looked to Ron. "How's your arm?"

Ron rubbed what was once a casted arm.

"Better, as long as I do nothing too extreme." Ron said.

"Then you'll have to remain back with the rest of us." She looked to Danny and Kim. "This will have to be a stealth mission."

Both teen heroes nod to each other. "What's the full plan?" Kim asked.

"You two will go in and destroy those clones before they're ready for deployment. Using those ghostly superpowers and stealth skills, you two can get in and out, hopefully with little issue." She said. "If you two are unsuccessful, you'll contact us. I have the Guys in White with their tanks and jets ready for blasting."

Danny smiles. "Can I just say it's great that you got those guys to stop bugging me?"

"You could stand to bring it up more." Director responded. "I guess you can contact your friends back home in case you need backup."

"Ooh!" Ron spoke up. "I can chill with them!"

"That works." Kim said. She then looked to Danny. "I guess we better get to work."

* * *

"So… who needs this?"

Vlad asked, holding up the Mind's Diamond.

Everyone in the Faction is in the main living room in the lodge with him.

"This thing clearly only affects the human mind for a short period of time. What good is it?"

"From what I recall…" The Fright Knight said. "It wasn't made for humans. It was meant for something else."

Vlad looked surprised.

"So… who needs this?" Vlad demanded. No one spoke up and he groaned. "Fine…" He hands it to Skulker. "Put this thing in the Terakon's room. I'll deal with it later."

Skulker shrugged and took the diamond with him as he phased through the floor.

"Now!" Drakken spoke up. "I should mentioned that two clones are finished and ready!"

Vlad grinned.

"Then let's see them."

* * *

In the lab, two chambers had fully formed Terakons in them. To the right is a larger Triceratops-like creature with a large upperbody like a gorilla. To the left is a slim, pterodactyl-like creature with a set of arms on the front. Both were seemingly asleep.

Vlad was with Drakken and Shego as he observed them.

"They look nothing like our Terakon, or the one Dementor cooked up." Vlad said.

"It'll be a while before they're ready." Drakken said. "However, most likely they will be ready by later today."

Vlad laughed.

"Wonderful." He said.

Suddenly, Bertrand phased in from the ceiling.

"We have a problem!"

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"What now?"

"We have several people outside our door."

Vlad quickly became enraged.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

At the Middleton mall, Ron stood waiting for his ride with Rufus on his shoulder.

"So, you think Kim and Danny made it yet?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin's voice called out. Ron looked to his left and saw Barkin jogging. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a ride while Kim goes out on a mission." Ron said. "My arm's healed up."

Suddenly, a metallic ship flies in above them. It's shadow causes Barkin to panic.

"**INVADERS FROM SPACE! HIT THE DECK!**"

Barkin ran off.

Ron and Rufus only smiled mockingly at Barkin's reaction.

"Heh… poor guy doesn't know. Aliens live in Hawaii, not Middleton."

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Rufus went.

The supposed space ship is actually the Specter Speeder. It lands in front of Ron, opening its door for him.

"Hey dudes, been a while." Ron greeted the people inside.

Tucker at the controls, Sam to his side, with Jazz and Dani in the back.

"Where's my brother and Kim?" Jazz asked.

"Looks like in Colorado, at some cabin Vlad owns."

"Not surprised… that's where I was made." Dani said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tucker said, ready to fly.

* * *

"Who in blazes are you?!" Vlad demanded from this man and his group.

The man affably laughed and introduced himself.

"Hench, Jack Hench. I'm the CEO of HenchCo, top supplier of supervillains everywhere." He greeted. "Word is supervillains getting together to make an army of dragons."

"HOW ARE PEOPLE FINDING OUT ABOUT US?!" Vlad demanded from Drakken, Shego and Dementor, who just looked around, trying to seem innocent. He then looked back at Jack Hench. "And who are _you?_!"

"I just told you, I'm the CEO of HenchCo!" Jack said.

"Never heard of it." Vlad said.

"Really?" Hench asked, sounding a bit insulted. "I coined the term henchman."

"Unlikely." Freakshow, who was listening in as he was getting an apple from the kitchen to eat. "The first use of the word came from 1360, and it was essentially the role of someone who cared for his boss's horse. The modern term of the word originated 1839. I would know, I know my history."

The villains familiar with him exchanged looks before Dementor pulled out a device similar to a PDA and looked it up.

"He's right!" Dementor shouted as the three glared at Hench. "You said_ you_ coined ze term!"

"I may be evil, but I don't tolerate corporate shysters!" Drakken added.

Hench laughed a little, feeling a bit concerned.

"Well… anyway!" Hench went back to speaking with Vlad. "I believe I can help you make a profit. A few villains, including Gemini, would love to get their hands on monsters like these."

"You must kidding me!" Vlad said. "The Terakons are not for sale!"

Drakken has a small smile and walked up, putting a hand on Vlad's shoulder as he spoke to Hench.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Drakken pulled Vlad in, who looked annoyed.

"What's this about?"

"Let's sell some of the beasts."

"What?!"

"Look, about a few dozen are so are… smaller than what we thought."

"Meaning?"

"They're much smaller than the ones that I showed you already. So, they're not exactly what we need to deal with Possible or Phantom, much less an army for world domination."

"In other words, we trick buyers into taking the weakest while we keep the best of them…" Vlad stroke his chin. "Hmm… I suppose it's not a terrible idea." He smiled. "What the heck, let's do it." He looked to Jack Hench. "Fine, Hench. We'll sell some of our beasts."

"Great! Because I already called in Gemini and a few other would-be dictators out for world conquest…"

As Vlad began speaking with Jack Hench on the details of their cooperation, Drakken and Shego walked away.

"So, you think this is a good idea?" Shego whispered to her boss.

"Of course." Drakken whispered back. "You see, Shego, not only will we be selling the weakest Terakons, I'll secretly slip on control leashes that I'll lie that will enable them to control them but are in fact used by me."

"So, still planning on taking control of these dino-dudes?" Shego asked.

"Of course." Once Drakken and Shego were out of hearing range and going downstairs to the lab, he started speaking normally. "And soon, things will go exactly as I've been planning for all this time."

"So, once you got your dragon army, what then?"

"Simple, we use them to raze Plasmius and anyone who won't side with us."

"Can we include your obnoxious cousin too?" Shego asked.

"Fraid not, Shego. We're having Christmas at _his_ place this year." Drakken responded.

"Ugh…" Shego groaned. "Well, as long as I can use a few to raid Fort Knox or something…"

* * *

Danny and Kim were not too far from the Rocky Mountains. They were in a small plane owned by someone Kim once helped.

"Thanks for the lift, Gerard." Kim told the pilot.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my daughter!" The pilot said.

"No big. Coyotes aren't that big of a sitch."

Danny rose an eyebrow at that.

"I'm pretty sure coyotes are a big "sitch" for people."

Kim only shrugged. That's when the Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade!"

"Kim, we got a problem." Wade said. "It looks like some people arrived at Vlad's cabin."

"People like…?"

"Gemini, Adrena Lynn, and whole bunch of other would-be supervillains." Wade explained.

"Are they joining in?" Danny asked, overhearing.

"Hard to say. The best I could get is they're wanting to buy a Terakon."

"Buy one?" Kim asks.

"It looks like some kind of auction." Wade explained.

"Did they make so many that they're selling some of them?" Danny asks.

"I guess so." Wade said. "You two will definitely need to be a stealthy as possible."

"Are we getting any backup?"

"Yeah, Ron's coming with Danny's friends."

"They're coming?" Danny asks, sounding delighted to see them again.

"Yep. I'll let them know what to expect."

"Please and thank you." Kim said, hanging up.

* * *

In the lab, Skulker falls asleep at the table, with a certain dragon glaring at the diamond. There it was, the prize the large beast sought, but couldn't due to the cage. How much the diamond would be of great use, if only freedom was a thing. But freedom would have to wait once the idiot Skulker left the room.

"Yo, Skulker!" The voice of Ember shouted. She came storming in, seeing Skulker asleep. She rolled her eyes. "When he's not obsessed with hunting, he's just being lazy." She muttered. "Should've made a move on Phantom a lot sooner…" She walked over to Skulker, then whispered into her ex-boyfriend's ears. "Danny Phantom is declared off limits."

"NO!" Skulker awoke, shouting angrily. "I'VE SPENT TOO LONG HUNTI-" He stopped and looked to see his ex-girlfriend looking smug at how she woke him up. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Plasmius wants help in getting some of the smaller beasties and their chambers out. We're auctioning off the weakest of them for cash." She said.

"At least something of use could come from these stupid monsters…" Skulker grumbled as he glared at the black Terakon, who glares back. "I am so sick of these stupid beasts."

"Why do you hate the Terakons so much?" Ember asks.

"Because this one, plus the one Dementor cooked up, prove how stupid and unreliable they truly are." Skulker said, pointing at the Terakon as he spoke to Ember. "All they are is dumb muscle, with only barely the necessary amount of knowledge most animals have. The only use they have is put those collars Plasmius and Drakken invented and be used like weapons."

The Terakon snarls in anger. Ember notices this.

"I think you're making him mad."

"Not him, IT!" Skulker corrected. "These things don't deserve to be acknowledged as anything other than the stupid animals they are. It's only angry because it's _always_ angry!"

"Okay! Whatever!" Ember shouted. "Now, can you please help us get those stupid pod things out?!"

"Fine…"

Skulker followed Ember out of the room. Once they were gone, the Terakon went from angry to grinning. With Skulker's broken arm from a long time ago, the button combination needed to open the cage was pressed, letting the beast free. With the diamond unprotected, the Terakon walked over on all fours and reaching out and holding it in one of the front claws like a hand.

An evil smirk was on the face, indicating a plan for it.

* * *

"Get those pods out!" Drakken ordered.

With Motor Ed and Skulker's help, a few chambers with smaller, weaker Terakons were being relocated.

"Where are we taking these abominations?" Skulker asked.

"Jack Hench and his men are setting up an auction for them. They should be down the hall."

"How far?" Skulker asked. "This thing got expanded after The Faction was formed, remember?"

"Like 10 doors to the left." Drakken answered.

They did as he said, taking a few of the chambers with them as Drakken followed them.

* * *

After several minutes, the Terakon came crawling in. Making sure nobody was around, it came into contact with the two Terakons Drakken had earlier pointed out to Vlad. It smiled at the sight of these two.

Seeing a console nearby, it carefully used its nail to press some buttons and got the automated voice to speak.

"TERAKON CLONES WILL BE COMPLETED IN 15 MINUTES."

It smirked.

* * *

The plane Danny and Kim were in was above the drop zone. Kim had her parachute on, ready to drop.

"Well… looks like this is it." Kim said.

"Yeah." Danny went. "We're about to go up against a whole bunch of your villains and mine to stop an invasion of prehistoric dragons, something a little more out of the norm for either of us."

Kim opened the door, ready to jump out.

"Let's go."

She jumped out.

Danny flew out and followed her.

"You know I could just fly us down, right?"

"Yeah…" Kim said with a smile. "But I just like doing this."

"There's Vlad's cabin!"

Danny pointed down to the ground, where there is not only a cabin, but a few airships parked around it.

"This might be harder than we thought…" Kim said. "We'll have to land someplace a little further to plan."

Kim spun around and aimed herself further away from the cabin.

Once she got far enough, she opened her chute and landed safely a bit far away. Danny followed suit. Once they landed, Kim took off the parachute and her helmet.

"What should we do now, Kim?" Danny asked.

"Let's take a closer look."

Both of them look closer, seeing that there are men in jumpsuits of varying colors.

"Drakken and Dementor's henchmen, and a few from HenchCo."

"Hench-what?"

"HenchCo." Kim explained. "Run by Jack Hench. He's the go-to supplier for supervillains. I guess he wants in on the Terakon action." She noticed something all of the men are brandishing. They are anti-ghost blasters. "Looks like they were prepared in case we arrived."

"So, how do we get in now?" Danny asked.

"Wade says we can control the bug we put on Shego to see what's going on." Kim responded.

"Awesome." Danny went. "Let's give that a try."

"Alright then." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade. "Wade, can you make the bug we put on Shego to see what's going on?"

"On it, Kim!" Wade said. He pushed a few buttons. "Got it! I'll give you a visual."

The Kimmunicator then showed everything from the insect's perspective as it crawled out of Shego's ankle pouch and looked around at ground level.

"You rock, Wade!" Kim congratulated.

Danny looked over Kim's shoulder and saw the insect looking up at Shego.

He smirked.

_Part of me wishes she were wearing a skirt._

"We you hoping she was wearing a skirt?"

Danny notices Kim was speaking to him, with a slightly annoyed look.

Danny blushed.

"Uh… no." He lied.

Kim looked back to the Kimmunicator and saw a few familiar faces.

"Motor Ed… Freakshow… oh look, it's your girlfriend." Kim pointed at Ember, who is standing with her arms crossed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Kim." Danny said. "She's just a villain who kissed me while I was under mind control that I happen to find very attractive." He said with an arm cross.

"Right…" Kim said.

The bug showed a few new faces to the group.

"Hey… that's Walker and Bullet!" Danny said. "They want to buy one of those things too?"

"I guess a guard dragon beats a guard dog." Kim said. She notices a man with an eyepatch among the group. "That's Gemini, Director's brother."

Danny's eyes got wider. "Her brother?"

"He's the leader of the Worldwide Empire of Evil, the anti-Global Justice. They're also called W.E.E." Danny snorted. Kim looked a bit annoyed by that. "Really? How immature could you be?"

"I'm sorry, but… Wee?" Danny said, trying not to laugh. "That's like the most not evil name for a villain group, like… ever! Even The Faction is less silly."

Kim shook her head and, despite herself, smiled a little.

"Okay… it's a little funny." She went back to looking serious at the Kimmunicator. She saw something on what looks like a stage, something looking like a large pod. "Wade? Zoom in on what's inside that thing."

"On it!"

He did as he instructed, zooming in on the window showing the green substance inside. Floating in that substance is a small raptor-like creature, seemingly asleep.

Both Danny and Kim looked a bit horrified by the implications.

"They're selling Terakon clones…" Kim said.

"Complete Terakon clones." Danny added in.

"But how many are there?" She and Danny exchanged concerned looks before she gives another order. "Wade, get it to leave the room and find the lab."

"On it!"

The insect robot did as it was instructed. It crawled out of the room and looked down a hallway."

"So, where do you think it is, Danny?" Kim asked.

"I don't know… I'm not that familiar with this location and it looks like he's expanded to make room for all his new friends."

"Then I guess we'll have to get lucky."

"Wait!" Danny said. "Look."

He pointed at the monitor, where another chamber, being carried by Skulker and Motor Ed together, is exiting a room.

"Looks like we found where they might be." Kim said. "Wade?"

"On it!"

The robot bug released its wings and flew in the direction of where those villains left.

Further away from the insect is a certain room where a certain creature was, the cage opened up.

The insect landed in front of the door, turning around to show the inside of large lab.

What the two teens saw made them gasp.

It was a room full of large cloning chambers, with Terakons inside.

"Uh… how many are in there?" Danny asked,

"Well, judging by the angle we're at, the probable size of the room, I'd say at least a hundred." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade… a simple guess would do." Kim said. "Can we mess the equipment? Make them dissolve or whatever?"

"We can try."

The insect started moving, but was stopped.

"Uh, Wade, why isn't it moving?" Kim asked.

"That's weird… it's supposed to be moving." Wade said.

Then they heard a deep voice speak.

"Nice try…"

Suddenly, the screen goes blank. The insect crushed.

This left the heroes, and Wade, staring in confusion.

"Wade…" Kim spoke. "What just happened?"

"I… have no idea!" He started to go, sounding confused. "That thing was designed to survive a ton! No one in that room could be that heavy! And who was that?!"

"Wade…" Kim said, trying to calm him down. "Can you at least tell us where that bug was, like what floor in his apparent underground labs."

"Okay!" Wade shouted before he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Looks like about 20 feet below your level."

"Okay… make sure Ron and the others meet us as far away from the ships as possible." Kim said.

"Got it… and good luck." Wade sent before the transmission went out.

"Okay." Kim said as she put the Kimmunicator away. "I guess we'll just have to be careful. Maybe a diversion could-" She looked and saw Danny was in deep thought. "Danny?" This finally got his attention.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's that voice we heard."

Danny's words got her thinking as well.

"Come to think of it… I don't recognize it. Is that one of yours?" Kim asked.

"It sounded familiar… but that somehow makes me feel really uneasy." Danny said. He started scratching his chin.

_Where did I hear that voice before? I know I heard it… it's on the tip of my tongue._

Kim went back to observing the henchmen.

"I guess we'll have to find a different way in."

* * *

In the downstairs, the Terakon was roaming around in the lab, containing all of its brethren.

It looked to the two from earlier and smiled evilly. However, it saw one not far from its current position that caught its attention and walked over.

It was the red Terakon, the one Dementor cloned. And the black Terakon was annoyed looking at it.

Still, it wasn't annoyed enough that it wouldn't include this one in its plans.

It? No… him.

His plans were about to be ready.

It was time the world knew who he was.

First… to get rid of those collars these humans prepared.

* * *

"Alright everybody!" Jack Hench spoke through the podium's microphone. "The bidding will commence."

So many villains, Danny's, Kim's and many unrelated were here. This includes a man in some kind of monster skull for a helmet, a blonde man in a business suit with a cape, a certain basketball player and a robot with a monitor on its head depicting what appeared to be a hamster.

Vlad looked out and appeared somewhat concerned as he peeks through the curtains.

"How do we know these fools won't try and find out we're selling the weak ones?" He asks his business partner.

"Relax, Plasmius." Drakken went. "With any luck, they'll be content with these miniscule monsters. Besides, the actual Terakon and its kin are in the lab, which is far away and locked up."

Vlad seemed to have bought this and walked off, leaving Drakken with Shego.

"I got the collars ready, Doctor D." Shego said. "Soon as those things get bought, we get these on the real lizards."

"Excellent. And with the weaker ones out of our way, we'll use the true monsters to remove all threats, including Plasmus. Soon… we will be the rulers of the world." He grinned evilly.

"Yeah, sure… as long as I get that month after they raze the countries I'm wanted in. It'll make vacationing easier." Shego said, clearly uninterested.

Within moments, the curtains part and the first Terakon chamber is shown.

Jack Hench walks in, carrying a microphone in his hands.

"And we're starting the auction of with this lovely specimen. This little guy is like velociraptor… with wings!"

"Actually!" Drakken shouted from backstage. "The raptors you're thinking of are actually the utahraptors! The 90's got that information wrong, _real _velociraptors were roughly bigger than turkeys!"

Jack Hench just stared in the direction of that voice a bit before continuing.

"Anyway…"

"Hmph!" Drakken could be heard huffing in annoyance.

"So! This 8-foot guy has claws that can rip through metal and can get a running head start, an 80 miles per hour run. Even cheetahs can't run that fast! Do I have any takers? We start the bidding at…"

"$10,000!" Vlad whispered loudly at him.

"$10,000!" Jack Hench called out. "Any takers?"

"$20,000!" Gemini called out.

"$25,000!" Walker called out.

"We have $25,000!" Jack Hench informed everyone. "Do I hear anything more than that?!"

"$30,000!" Adrena Lynn called out.

"Oh, $30,000! Anyone else?"

As the bidding continued, the two archenemies of the teen heroes speak to each other from behind the chamber.

"This is going better than I thought!" Vlad Plasmius went. "All that extra money will get split down the middle like I said, 60-40."

"Also, we have more than a few of these weaker Terakons." Drakken admitted, though looked puzzled. "Strange that there are so many of these smaller ones. It's almost as if…"

"As if what?" Vlad asked.

"Like they were henchmen or foot soldiers."

Vlad stroke his beard for a moment.

"Now that you mention it… I noticed that as well. I also noticed how the rest of the beasts weren't so similar to one another… Dementor's beast was the closest to our current dragon."

Back to the bidding.

"$50,000!" The man in the animal-skull helmet calling out.

"$50,000!" Jack Hench went. "Do we have any other takers?!" The other villains were silent, looking amongst one another, unsure about bidding. "We don't know what other beasties we have. We might get another… or something bigger. Do you all want this one now or wait?" Silence. "Do I hear $60,000? $55,000? $50,500? $50,000.01?" Silence. "Alright then. Going once! Going Twice! So-"

A primal roar can be heard outside the doors.

This caught everyone's attention as they all look to the door. Drakken and Vlad even stepped into view to see what that was.

After a moment passes, the doors are knocked down.

To everyone's shock and horror, the original Terakon came in on all fours. It had a look of rage on its face.

Skulker came out and glared.

"Stupid beast! How did you get out?!" Skulker came flying at it. "This time, I will destroy you!"

In that instance, the Terakon reached out and grabbed him with a front claw and threw him into the floor. Skulker went bouncing before hitting the chamber's side.

The Terakon roared at everyone, causing all of the villains to get up and looked ready to either attack or leave.

"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" Vlad Plasmius shouted out. "Drakken! The collar!"

Drakken pulled out a remote and pressed the button. "HA!" Nothing happens. He presses it again and again, with no change. "What happening?!"

"Hey, geniuses!" Shego called out as she pointed to the dragon. "No collar!"

They saw the neck was bare.

"How did it get out?!" Vlad demanded. "This is your fault! Isn't it?!" He shouted at Drakken.

"My fault?!" Drakken shouted back.

"You're the one who suggested selling beasts for my army!"

"You mean _my_ army!" Drakken said. "I cloned most of these beasts, so I should be the one who controls them!" Drakken spat back.

"You think I wasn't aware of your little plan to double cross me?" Vlad scoffed. "You're just too incompetent to be considered a threat, just like the rest of Miss Possible's little rogues gallery."

Shego quickly took offense and stood next to her employer.

"Okay, Lord Dorkula! We're taking that army!"

"_My_ army!" Vlad snapped. His hands glowing.

"No!" Drakken shouted back. "_My_ army!"

"_Your_ army?"

Vlad and Drakken stopped their staring contest as they, and the rest of the villains in the room, look in the direction of that deep voice.

There, the Terakon glared at them as, to everyone's surprise, began standing upright.

"What?" Vlad and Drakken both asked.

The Terakon, to everyone's surprise, stood upright, his front legs to his sides like arms, his teeth exposed in a scowl and his wings extended.

He spoke.

"_I_ am the one and only king of the Terakons!"

* * *

**And now... they know.**

**He can talk, and he has big plans for his army.**

**The king of the Terakons is taking his place as the Big Bad for the rest of the story.**

**Also, those villains I mentioned were the Hunstman, Eli Pandarus (From American Dragon Jake Long), Wizard Kelly (From the Proud Family), and Dr. Hamsterveil (From Lilo & Stitch). Before you question what's Wizard Kelly doing with supervillains, remember he's kind of a rich jerk who doesn't shy away from doing things not so moral.**

**This is the chapter I have been wanting to reach for the longest time, because this is where our proper villain takes center stage. Now that we have, I can give this story a break for a while, whilst I work on other stuff and finish a story.**

**But what will the king have in store? And what threat is he going to bring?**

**Don't forget to like, follow and review. We have a TV tropes page, so feel free to add to it.**


	51. Chapter 51: I am Thirorex

_**Chapter 51: I am Thirorex**_

For the past time they knew this creature, they saw it as a non-sentient animal. "It" never showed any higher function. It was just a glorified pet that Vlad and Drakken used whenever they felt like it.

Once they realized there were more fossils, they figured they could make more like the one Terakon they had.

While Dementor made an imperfect clone, it didn't last very long. This one lasted weeks and has proven to be a genuine beast. A living engine of destruction that they wanted to use, making more to have an army for world domination.

Vlad Plasmius brought the original to life to act as the head of the army, but this plan expanded, allying himself with others, to make more than just one. And this one has been their ace in the hole, their trump card.

All of that changed right here and now. The entire Faction and those who wanted to buy some cloned monsters were staring.

The lead Terakon stood upright, wings out, and loudly declaring himself as the Terakon king.

Only Freakshow, who cowered behind Lydia, was willing to speak up.

"Did that thing just talk?"

"It can talk?!" Drakken shouted.

"I wasn't informed that it could talk!" Skulker, who managed to get on his feet, spoke out in as much shock as the others.

"Nor was _I…_" Vlad muttered, glancing at the Fright Knight with a dirty look that said he was angry he wasn't properly informed.

The Fright Knight only shrugged.

"I AM NOT AN _IT!_ I AM NOT A _THING!_" He shouted in rage. "I AM THE TERAKON KING!"

With that, he marched towards the stage, where the chambers containing the smaller Terakons were.

"Anyone who slays that thing gets a free Terakon!" Vlad shouted.

Hearing that, the man in the monster skull helmet attempted to pierce the Terakon with his spear after jumping in the air. In response, the so-called king backhanded the man, sending him speeding into a wall and knocking him out. The wizard attempted to blast the dragon, but has to jump out of the way when he unleashed his red dragonfire, burning several seats.

This causes all of the non-Faction villains to panic and start getting out. Some of the unconscious hunter's men had to pick him up and carry him out. Looking back, the king saw some leaving, including the robot with the odd hamster on the screen. He smashed that robot with his tail.

"Oh no… I'm out!" The misplaced basketball player panicked and ran out with the rest of the villains.

Soon, all that were left were the Faction themselves.

"Uh… someone want to fill us in?!" Shego asked as the rest of the group stood nearby each other.

"Ask _him!_" Skulker pointed to the Fright Knight. "He knows more about these beasts than anyone else!"

Hearing this, the Terakon turned around and smirked evilly.

"Are you nonplussed by the revelation that I am no mere non-sentient animal of primal rage, you uncultured halfwit?"

Skulker only stared with a look of inability to accept for a moment.

"Those were fancier than I expect anyone to say…"

"This makes no sense!" The Fright Knight shouted in frustration. "There was no information on this! Unless…" He asked, calming down.

"Unless what?!" Vlad demanded to know.

"All dragons have the ability to speak, a level of sentience. We simply possessed no evidence the Terakons were capable to such things. It's possible King Pariah destroyed all trace of this to bury them, so that that information went extinct along with them… in the Great Disaster."

"Aaannndd… now we know…" Drakken finished, sounding annoyed by this revelation. "Oh doodles…"

"Now… get away from my Nyklaw footsoldiers!" He demanded.

"Or what?!" Vlad asked as a threat as he, and the rest of the Faction stand up, trying to look threatening.

The Terakon only smirked evilly at this question.

* * *

To their surprise, Danny and Kim saw all of the villains who came to purchase a dragon were trying to make a break for it. They return to their ships, from jets to blimps, and were flying away as fast as they could.

"Uh… what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Why do none of them have a big scary lizard with them?" Danny asked.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, all of Vlad's new customers are leaving. What's the sitch?"

"I have no idea!" Wade said, looking at his computer. "The bug was crushed and Vlad added a lot of security, I can't see what's inside."

Both Danny and Kim looked to each other.

"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves." Danny spoke.

* * *

What was once the Terakon cage now had the Faction members thrown inside, tired out from a failed attempt to defeat their opponent.

First to last who was tossed in were DNAmy, Senor Senior Sr and his son Jr, Spectra, Bertrand, Technus, Ember, Dementor, Freakshow, Lydia, Monkey Fist, Killigan, Motor Ed, Skulker Fright Knight, Shego, Drakken and Vlad.

Once they were all locked on, the Terakon grinned evil before using his own fire-breath like a blow torch and welded the cage shut. To show there was no chance out, Motor Ed tried to lift up, but to no avail.

"No good! It's shut! Seriously!"

"Of course, you hairy dolt…" The Terakon said. "Now… for my army."

He turned around and was heading towards the exit, when Vlad called out.

"HOW DARE YOU! I GAVE YOU LIFE! FREE ME, BEAST!"

The Terakon scoffed.

"You didn't _give_ me life… I simply returned to my body once you remade it for me… and by the way, I have a name." He turned around and extended his wings. "I am Thirorex! King of the mightiest race to walk the Earth and its rightful ruler! Your only significance in history is my resurrection!" He then smelled something that caught his attention. It put a nasty grin on his face. "And now…" He turned around and walked out. "I have to reacquaint some new friends I've made thanks to you…"

The doors to this room slid shut, leaving the villains.

Drakken groaned. "He's going to destroy Kim Possible and Danny Phantom…"

"Why is that something you're complaining about?" Shego asked, sounding confused.

"Because I won't get to _see_ it!" He yelled.

"Exactly!" Vlad agreed. "What good is your nemesis being defeated if you can't see it?!" He then pointed at Drakken. "This is _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault?!" Drakken defended.

As the two of them began bickering, the rest of the villains just did their own thing. DNAmy hugged Monkey Fist, who wanted to get away from her; Motor Ed tries to flirt with Shego and Spectra, who both punch him in the face, which only excites him if his grin is to be believed; Freakshow and Dementor, however, just shrugged and played rock, paper, scissors.

* * *

"Where is everybody?!" Kim asked as she and Danny went down a large hallway.

It was barren, empty.

He noticed a door was open and there was a green light coming from it.

"Over there, Kim." He pointed to the door.

What they found inside that room made their jaws dropped.

"Terakons?!" Kim asked aloud.

"A large room full of 'em!" Danny said.

There were about 200 smaller chambers with the smaller creatures. It took Danny and Kim to notice three larger ones. Walking towards those chambers, they saw two they never saw before.

"Is that a Triceratops and a Pterodactyl?" Kim asked.

"Well, so far we've face ones that each look like a T-Rex with wings and horns…" Danny brought up. "I guess they all still have dinosaur features." He noticed the last chamber and walked towards it, seeing a familiar face. "Speaking of which…"

Kim followed to where he is, seeing what he sees.

"The Red one?" She asked.

"I guess Dementor's fossil got used." Danny brought up. It was now he looked around. "Exactly how did they plan getting these things out? That elevator isn't exactly built for a family of elephants."

"I guess teleportation thanks to the Fright Knight?" Kim asked.

It was then Danny noticed something around the corner. Something he found familiar.

"Is that a…?" Danny walked in the direction of what he saw.

"A what?" Kim asked as she followed.

She found out her answer.

They found a large portal mounted on the wall.

"A ghost portal?" Danny asked. "They were going to take them to the Ghost Zone?"

"I don't think so…" Kim's voice got Danny's attention. He saw her at a console near the portal. "It looks like this thing's been supped up to send them anywhere on Earth or that other world." She read what was on the monitor. "Looks like this was going to go to the surface, probably as some kind of training spot."

"Really?"

"Let me see." Kim pressed a button. "Here we go."

Suddenly, the portal turned on. Once Kim joined him, Danny squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"That's definitely outside the cabin. I guess they realized they couldn't rely on the Fright Knight for long."

"Which means we have to destroy this thing." Kim looked to the portal's console. "Maybe I can have Wade hack in and make this lab self-destruct, blowing the lab and these things with it."

"Not a chance…"

Both of them looked back. It was that voice. The deep voice they heard was talking to them.

Both glancing at each other, Danny and Kim ran around the chambers and could see that someone was standing upright, and very tall, was poking in from the corner of the doorway.

"Who are you?!" Danny called out.

He grinned.

Thirorex made his move.

"The one who has yet to destroy you…" He walked out and stood in the doorway. "But now… I'm here to reintroduce myself."

He stood there, his teeth bared in an evil smile.

Both Kim and Danny were silent.

The prehistoric monster they've been dealing with since the Friday of the week they met, who has always appeared to be a large animal, is walking upright and talking like a person.

Kim was the first to speak up, unable to believe what she's seeing.

"He's the Terakon!"

"I was right…" Danny spoke up. "He _can _talk!"

Danny wasn't sounding happy, as this meant they've been dealing with something far more dangerous than they thought.

"I am able to do more than simple talk, as you both will soon become aware of…" He said with evil intent.

With that said, Thirorex made his move.

He came charging at them.

Danny got in front of Kim and raised his hands to create an ecto-construct wall to block the assault. They both get tail slapped into the portal, sending them outside.

Smirking, Thirorex followed with a mild walk.

* * *

Landing outside the cabin, both Danny and Kim got on their feet and looked around.

"Okay… what just happened?" Kim asked.

Danny looked to her, puzzled.

"Getting teleported or the fact that the T-Rex with wings can talk like William F Buckley?"

"Uh… both?"

Kim's second question went unanswered as Thirorex walked out.

"Now… it's time to show you who you are dealing with…" He said with a nasty snarl.

"You mean you have a name?" Danny asked as he and Kim got ready for battle.

In response, their opponent extended his wings and puffed his chest out.

"Bow before Thirorex! King of the Terakons! Lord of the pre-human era Earth!"

Both teen heroes look to each other.

"King?" Kim asked.

"And ready to reclaim the world that was meant to be mine… after I deal with you!"

"Well… just so you know…" Kim reached into her leg pouch and pulled out what looked like a silver bracelet. "We're ready for you this time. Global Justice let me borrow this just for this."

Danny, unfamiliar what that is, just stared at her.

"Uh… are you gonna show off a friendship bracelet?"

"No." She put it on. "It's called the Centurion Project. It's been modified so that it'll turn on when I say ACTIVATE!"

In that exact moment, Kim's entire body was covered in cybernetic armor, surprising Danny.

Kim looked down and smiled.

"Spankin!" She shouted.

She then resumed her fighting stance.

Thirorex ran at the heroes, intent on fighting them.

He threw a punch that they both jumped out of the way of. Danny went left while Kim headed right.

"Eat this, Dino-Dork!"

Danny fired a barrage of blasts at Thirorex. Few of them seemed to make an affect on him. If anything, they just annoyed him.

He inhaled and unleashed his flames at the ghost boy, who created a barrier for defense.

Kim took the initiative and fired a barrage of rockets. They managed to hit Thirorex in the back.

"Gotcha!" Her grin left her as the smoke cleared and Thirorex only looked slightly harmed, like he was hit by a baseball thrown by a toddler.

"My turn."

Thirorex rose his tail and attempted to flatten her with a slam. She managed to side step quickly thanks to the armor, and repeated for the next 5 times he tried.

This distracted the king long enough for Danny to fly up and kick him in the face.

This causes Thirorex to step back in slight pain.

Kim took advantage and jumped on his tail and ran up his back thanks to the armor's enhancements.

She then kicked him in the back of his head.

It made Thirorex fall towards the ground. He managed to stop the fall with a step forward, but too late for an attack.

Danny flew in and threw a punch.

**POW!**

The impact made him turn and face upwards. There he briefly saw Kim. She used the armor to jump up high and threw a punch of her own that knocked him back again.

This repeated between the heroes and their foe a few times before Thirorex swung his tail, sending Danny flying into the ground.

"Time to fry!"

Thirorex inhaled and was ready to blast Danny with his flames, but Kim came running in and fired rockets.

Once the flames touched the rockets, an explosion occurred.

This caused Thirorex to stop and step back as he used his wings to blow the smoke away. Once he did, he saw the heroes have seemingly vanished.

He looked around before sniffing the air. Once he caught their scent, he smirked and threw a punch in their direction.

To his shock, his fist became encased in ice, large and heavy enough to lose his balance and almost fall on the ground.

Returning to being visible, Danny threw Kim atop Thirorex's head, using the suit's strength to pull his head up and Danny flew in from above and elbowed the dinosaur-dragon in the nose, sending him into the ground.

"Had enough?!" Danny called out to their colossal foe.

"Maybe he could use some more!" Kim suggested.

"Maybe you both should know I'm stronger and more skilled than you think!" He answered.

With that, he got back up fast. It was fast enough to send Kim flying up. Seeing her in the air, Thirorex inhaled and attempted to blast her with fire. However, Danny flew in and carried her out of the way of the attack.

"This isn't going well, is it?" Danny asked as he looked down.

"This is a pretty serious sitch." Kim admitted. "He's stronger than anything I've ever faced before."

"Maybe we can-" The sound of a loud flap cut Danny off as Thirorex came flying at them. "Duh… he can _fly_."

"But how _fast_ can he fly?" Kim asked.

Nodding, Danny sped up, flying upwards.

However, Thirorex was gaining on them.

"I ruled the land and skies before your earliest ancestors even gained sapience!" Thirorex declared. "You cannot defeat me!"

He started breathing in quick bursts of air and shooting fireballs that Danny did what he could to dodge the attacks.

"I can't keep this up forever!"

"Then don't!" Kim shouted. "Head back down! I have an idea!"

Danny nodded and flew downward. Thirorex followed and was about to attack again.

That's when Kim did her idea. She got out of Danny's arm and jumped off him to make another attack. She swung her leg and forced the dragon's mouth shut.

The flames don't escape his mouth as the interior was hit with the burning heat.

This angered him, but did not hurt him. He made it clear when he grabbed the girl.

"Did you _really_ think that would harm me?! I breathe flames!"

He began squeezing her, causing Kim to call out in pain.

Reacting fast, Danny flew and used intangibility to pull her out of the armor.

With Kim out, the Centurion armor deactivated and returned to being a bracelet. The bracelet fell towards the ground.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he held Kim from under her arms.

"Yeah…" Kim said. "Looks like we'll need a lot more than just armor to slay this dragon."

Thirorex was about to attack, when he heard the sound of screeching and growling coming from the still open portal.

"It's time…" He grinned. He ignored the two and went flying down.

Danny and Kim saw this. Danny flew to follow, but Thirorex fired a blast that forced the two to fly upward.

Once he crosses the portal, Thirorex decides, with some careful precision, to turn off the machine, turning the portal off.

Danny and Kim are too late as the almost hit the ground.

"That's… not good." That was all Kim could say.

* * *

In the laboratory, Thirorex saw the red Triceratops-like creature that walked like a gorilla with the pterodactyl-like lanky creature with a pair of arms under its wings. Their chambers were broken when they awoke and wanted out. Both of them were snarling at each other before noticing him. Seeing the diamond that he left nearby before dealing with the heroes, he grabbed it.

"Yromem erotser!" He shouted as he held the diamond up.

Releasing a bright light, the two Terakons were momentarily blinded. With their eyes shut and shaking their heads, it took a moment before one of them did something.

"Wh-what?" The pterodactyl-like creature muttered with a raspy voice. "What happened?"

"I… don't know." The Triceratops spoke in a deep and brutish voice as he rubbed his eyes with one arm. "Where are we?"

"All that matters is your king needs you."

The voice of Thirorex caught their attention.

They both opened their eyes and gasped at the sight of him.

"My king…" The pterodactyl muttered before bowing down.

"Skyscreech." Thirorex said, looking down.

Suddenly, the Triceratops bowed as well before he began groveling.

"King Thirorex! I am not worthy!"

"Rise Trescorn." Thirorex commanded. "Your kind needs you both."

Both of them rose up.

"Where are we, my king?" The one called Skyscreech asked before attempting to recall what had last happened. "I remember… the light. We lost, didn't we?"

"We've been dead for millions of years. It was would seem a breed of mammals took over this world."

"Mammals?!" Trescorn asked, sounding irritated. "They shall pay for taking what is rightfully yours to command!"

"So they shall. But first…" He looked around. "We must awaken our army, so that stage two of our return can begin." He then looked down into the doorway and smiled. "Although… my new little playmates may need a proper distraction. If I recall, that room's walls have a built-in charge that prevents ghosts from phasing through… so it will make this easier."

* * *

Danny and Kim returned to the undergrown base. They returned to the hallway as they looked up and down to see their opponent.

"Where are you?!" Danny called out.

Suddenly, a door slid open to their left.

"It opened?" Kim asked.

"He's probably waiting for more." Danny said.

"I couldn't find the Centurion Project in time, so I can't help you in battle." Kim said, feeling some guilt.

"Maybe I take his majesty on while you set this place to explode in that lab?"

"Good idea."

Both of them ran into the room. Once they entered, the door closed shut on them.

"Huh?" They both went.

"Excuse me…" The voice of Vlad caught their attention.

Turning around, they saw a now broken opened cage and the entire Faction standing before them, all of them ready for action.

"Hey Princess…" Shego greeted in her faux-friendly tone and a wave.

"Well… I don't know about any of you." Vlad Plasmius said as he took a step forward. "But finding out my pet project for months is a genocidal monster seizing control of an army I wanted to use for world domination really… How do you kids say it? Bums me out?"

"_But!_" Drakken cut in, walking to his side. "Since this little team was formed to be rid of you two…" He gave his evil grin. "We figured why not take our frustrations out on _you?_"

As all of the villains got ready for combat, Kim and Danny took a stand.

"I guess we'll have to deal with these losers first?" Danny questioned.

"Looks like it." Kim said as she readied.

* * *

**So, it took me a while before a name was chosen (with some help by Flower Princess11)**

**His name is a combination of the Thirion, the greek word for beast, and Rex, latin for king.**

**The others? Trescorn is tres, spanish for three, and scorn. Skyscreech is pretty obvious. Nyklaw combines Deinonychus and claw.**

**Now, what's his plan?**

**But now, next time, Danny and Kim have to fight their villains together. But those will be small potatoes compared to what Thirorex is plotting.**

**By the way, care to wager what the Terakons are planning?**


	52. Chapter 52: Fall of The Faction

_**Chapter 52: Fall of the Faction**_

_Moments Ago_

"Hurry up, you idiots!"

Vlad Plasmius insisted this falling apart group complete their plan to escape. That plan was using Ember's guitar, held by Skulker's arm, which was detached and held by Motor Ed. They were trying to reach the control console that opens the cage.

"I'm doing the best I can! Seriously!"

"Do you have to shout seriously every time you talk?!" Skulker shouted.

"Cha! Seriously!"

As he came close, the doors opened.

They saw Thirorex, the beast they thought was a stupid animal, come back in.

Realizing he might not react kindly to what they were doing, Motor Ed pulled back. Skulker took his arm back while Ember readied her guitar.

"Come get some, Scaly!" Shego shouted as her fists began glowing.

Thirorex only gave an amused grin.

"Really? You wish to pick a fight with one stronger than all of you, as you already know? Especially since I'm setting you all free?"

Suddenly, the Faction looked confused as they lowered their guard.

"And why would you want to do that?" Drakken asked. "Not that I'm against it."

"Because we have a few common enemies." Thirorex said. "I escape with my army, and you do what your team was hoping to do, take those two out."

All of the villains looked at each other, clearly unsure.

Vlad was the only one to speak up.

"You expect us to agree to let you leave, after all the hard work we put into that very army?!"

"Well, either that or spend the rest of your days in that thing."

Vlad didn't like that, especially since it was true.

So, he sighed.

"How soon can we do that?"

* * *

Just one of these villains was enough for one of them to handle. A whole group? That's a bit much. But now, a larger group of their villains were together. It was going to be a hassle.

"Can you phase us out of here?" Kim asked Danny, her eyes never leaving the villains.

"Don't bother!" Drakken shouted. "These walls have anti-ghost energy charging through them!"

"Which means… we have plenty of time for a shot at you two! Seriously!" Motor Ed shouted.

"So…" Duff Killigan pulled out two putters. "There are a few pros 'ere."

"And I guess the biggest con is unintentionally bringing a sociopathic dragon back to life?" Danny questioned with his usual level of snark.

Vlad growled.

"Watch your tongue, Daniel!"

"Why?" Danny laughed it off. "You're the one who brought that first monster back to life even before you hired Kim. Do you seriously never have a backup plan for when things go South? I mean, cloning me, stealing the Ghost King's ring, working with a ghost who controls weather… you're not just a messed up fruitloop, you're a moron."

Vlad shook his fists in rage.

"I guess he and Drakken have a lot in common." Kim snarked.

Drakken fumed with rage.

All of the other combat capable villains were ready while the least capable were stepping back.

"Get them!" Both Vlad and Drakken shouted.

Shego, Skulker, Monkey Fist, Fright Knight, Duff Killigan, Technus, Motor Ed, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember and Lydia all made their attacks. While Freakshow pulled out a staff, Drakken and Dementor pulled out blasters, and those that remain cowered in the back.

Danny and Kim nodded to each other. Then, they ran towards the villains.

* * *

In the laboratory, many of these Nyklaw type of dragons were finally out and Thirorex stood at the portal as Skyscreech, who was half his size and hunched over the console, was pressing buttons.

"Have you found it?" Thirorex ordered an answer.

"Yes, my king. These "humans" have technology so primitive and simplistic, but very useful." Skyscreech said. "I have found our destination."

"Perfect…" Thirorex smiled. "Then activate this machine, so that we can find it!"

"And then we save our race?"

A fourth voice of the Terakons spoke up. Thirorex scowled at the sound of that voice. He turned around and saw who it came from. It was the red Terakon Dementor brought back to life. They were both glaring at each other.

"Of course we will." Thirorex spat. "After all, what good is a king without his army?"

"They aren't just your army!" The red one snapped. "They are our people! It's your fault that they we-"

Suddenly, Trescorn tackled him into the wall. He was pressing his arm on the other one's neck, to try and keep him quiet.

"Do not disrespect the king!"

"He's a king second to me! You know that!"

"Put him down, Trescorn…" Thirorex said. "Clearly, Scorex has his issues with me, but we need as many of our kind with us right now."

Trescorn nodded and stepped back without hesitation. The younger Terakon landed on the floor, trying to get up.

"Be respectful to your king!" Trescorn yelled at him.

Scorex does his best to get up. He looked up and glared at the king.

"Thank you for letting me live… big brother…"

"KING!" Trescorn yelled. "He is your KING!"

"I told you!" Scorex yelled as he got up. "He is my brother before all else…"

Thirorex scoffed at this before turning around.

"Don't get the wrong idea… I only need soldiers. Our blood relation paid no importance."

Both brothers shared a brief dirty look at each other before Skyscreech turned on the portal.

* * *

Danny fired a blast from his hands. It hit Technus and knocked him down. Meanwhile, Spectra and Bertrand intercepted and tackled him from behind, knocking him to the floor.

He looked up and saw the dark specter and her green blob hovering above.

"I take it you have no thermos this time?" Bertrand mocked.

Suddenly, Danny fired a wave of energy that froze the two in blocks of ice that reached their necks.

"Oh poop…" Bertrand muttered.

Both of them fell to the hit, where the ice crushed and they both were injured.

"You say that like I can't win without it!" Danny mused.

As both of these foes got up, Kim was dealing with two of her own.

Both Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan were attempting to fight her. Monkey Fist used his martial arts, while Killigan swung his clubs. Monkey Fist was the most successful of the two, managing to land a few blows, while Killigan launched a golf ball. Kim ducked out of its way as it hit the wall.

"Surrender, Lassie!" Killigan shouted.

Monkey Fist added.

"You cannot defeat all of us!"

"So can." Kim said confidently.

She dodged one of the swings from Killigan and pulled his club out from his left hand.

Wielding it like a sword, Kim was ready for more.

Killigan came in and tried to club her again, but Kim blocked it with her new weapon. After attempts to knock her in the head failed, Killigan was left wide open as Kim kicked him in the stomach. Then she used his club to knock him off his feet.

Monkey Fist caught her with her guard down and punched her in the shoulder. Monkey Fist tried to attack again, but Kim blocked his kick with the club. Then she grabbed his foot and spun him into falling facedown.

Suddenly, Kim heard a certain someone was running towards her.

"You're toast, Red! Seriously!"

Kim held the club up again and used it as a sword against Motor Ed's long wrench.

He managed to elbow her at one point, but Kim still continued and kicked him in the shin at one point.

All the while Danny punched out Spectra, then froze the panicking Bertrand in ice.

"Okay… two down."

"Fool!" Suddenly, Technus blasts Danny from behind, shocking him. "I, Technus, am not yet defeated! I, Technus, shall-"

Suddenly, a large chunk of ice hits the technopath and send him into the walls.

"Shall be quiet!" Danny called out.

Technus pushed the ice off and got off the wall as he fired blasts of electricity again. Danny flew around and tackled Technus back into the wall.

Kim was still handling Motor Ed, but got the upper hand. Kim rolled beneath him, going between his legs, as she kicked the back of his knees. This forces him onto his knees, grunting in pain in response. Kim then kicked him into the floor, his face hitting.

That's when she saw DNAmy and the Seniors in the corner. Amy and Junior were both terrified of what was happening, while Senior was nonchalant.

"None of you want in?

"Oh no!" Amy said, sounding a bit perky. "I'm no fighter, I was just here for my cuddle buddy, Monkey Fist."

"And I'm only here because of father!" Junior whined. He tried to calm down. "Also, are you-"

"I'm flattered…" Kim said with a hint of being slightly uncomfortable. "But I'm still not interested, Junior."

"Ooh…" Junior went, somewhat heartbroken.

Contrary to what most thought, Junior wasn't entirely over his crush on Kim. She's just not interested.

That's when another of her foes attempted to finish her off. It's Dementor, aiming a blaster at her. Fortunately, Kim avoided the attack and made her way to kick the blaster out of the top villain's hands. This made Dementor run for his life, screaming like a girl.

Meanwhile, after a blast knocks Technus into the ceiling, Danny is hit with a construct resembling a fist that punches him. Getting up, he's knocked into the wall by Ember, using her guitar to press him into the wall. That's when the evil Rockstar inched her face closer to his and smiles.

"I'll make you a deal, Dipstick. Ditch the cheerleader and rock with me, and I'll convince them not to pummel you… too much anyway." She said in an almost seductive tone.

"Tempting… but couldn't we just go out for ice cream first?" Danny joked with a smile to match her own.

Ember actually laughed at that.

"Well, here's hoping they don't hit your face…"

Ember rose her guitar with the intent to smash it into him, but Danny reacted fast with an energy shield. This bounced Ember back as Danny blasted her in the stomach region. This sent her back a bit before Danny threw a punch that knocked her down.

Danny looked over her.

"Now if only you weren't obsessed with world domination…" Danny thought out loud.

"Obsess over this, whelp!"

Danny looked back and saw the Fright Knight was running towards him, raising his sword to attack.

Reacting fast, Danny created a dome shield that blocks blows from the Fright Knight's slash, Ember's guitar, and now Technus firing his electrical blasts.

All these attacks at once was too much for the Ghost Boy to handle.

"Okay! Anytime now Kim!" Danny called out.

"Coming!" Kim was dodging a punch from Motor Ed. "Excuse me, I have someone to help out."

Kim's casual line came right before she grabbed the large man's arm and, after flipping above him, threw him at the villains trying to break Danny's shield. He landed on Technus, knocking the ghost out. Ember took notice and glared at Kim.

"Payback time, cheerleader!" Ember said.

Kim used her hand to motion a come-get-me action.

Ember left the boy she has a villainous interest in as she went to attack Kim. Meanwhile, Danny was stuck with the Fright Knight.

He groaned. "Well, every little bit helps…"

Danny lowered the shield and used his power to slide away from the Knight's sword once it almost stabs him.

Danny attempted to fight back by using his cryokinetic power to create a sword. However, the Soul Shredder broke it to pieces in one slash.

"Fool!" The Fright Knight shouted. "My blade is made from ancient steal! Did you think ice could rival it?!"

"Well… that's what I get for being a C student..." Danny muttered.

Danny noticed in time the Fright Knight attempted to stab him again. Danny reacted by grabbing the sword in his hands. He did what he could, but the Fright Knight's greater strength pushed him back.

Meanwhile, Kim did her best to avoid Ember's swinging guitar. One of the swings managed to knock Kim off her feet. Ember attempted to club Kim with the guitar, but she caught the instrument. She was able to pull it out of the rocker's hands and tossed away before flipping up to her feet. Ember managed to land one punch to the face, but Kim counterattacked and punched her too. Then she fired a blast of some kind of ooze from her gloves that covered Ember.

"Ick!" Ember expressed disgust as it covered her chest. Then it starts to burn her. "Ow! OW! What is this stuff?!"

"Oh, just something my gloves had added, it's meant to cause a serious burning sensation that hurts. It's temporary…" Kim rose her fist, taking advantage of Ember's distraction. "Same as this."

Kim threw a punch that knocked Ember down. This almost knocks the ghost rocker out, but she got up and carried on despite the pain.

Danny continued trying to push the Fright Knight back, when he noticed someone was about to fire green energy at him. Danny let go and flew past the Fright Knight, avoiding the attack.

It was Shego, still having her hands glow.

All the while, Kim saw Skulker flying towards her, so she ducked. This caused the hunter to crash into his ex-girlfriend.

"Get off me!" Ember shouted.

She pushed the hunter off as they boy got up and tried to fight the cheerleader. That's when Kim pulled out the Jack o' Nine Tails. She fired at the villains, though Skulker rolled away. Ember was hit and wrapped by the weapon. Kim pressed a button that sent a surge of electricity that shocked the rocker and knocked her out. Kim retracted in time, as Skulker came flying towards her. She jumped out of the way and was about to attack, but a blast of energy from Shego knocked the weapon out of her hands.

"No cheating, Kimmie!"

"I still need help!"

Danny called out as he was bobbing left and right to avoid a slash by the Fright Knight.

"Still working on it!" Kim responded.

Shego was about to fire, when Kim remembered something.

_Her powers are harmful to ghosts… I wonder…_

Kim made a run for hit, letting Shego fire a beam as she followed her aim. Kim smiled as she slid past the Fright Knight, who had his back turned. The blast hit the Fright Knight, causing him great pain.

Danny smiled. He took advantage and threw a punch into the Fright Knight. This sent the ghost into the ceiling.

As Danny and Kim smiled, they noticed both Skulker and Shego were surrounding him.

"I'm going to hang both of your pelts on my wall!" Skulker shouted as he released his glowing blade from his wrist.

"Don't forget about us!"

Freakshow and Lydia finally joined the fight. Freakshow raised his staff while Lydia released a few of her tattoos to attack.

"Nice of you to finally join us!" Shego snapped at her anemic ally.

"I was waiting for the right time! For the sake of drama!" Freakshow defended.

Danny and Kim nodded to each other before making their move.

Danny fired at the tattoo ghosts before Lydia attempted to make a move. Meanwhile, Skulker flew in at them. Kim saw this and threw what looked like a small disc. Once it came in contact, it released cables that wrapped around the egomaniac hunter and sent a charge that fried his robotic suit.

"Oh no…"

That was all Skulker could mutter as his face opened and he was ejected from his suit.

The real Skulker slid on the floor before he looked up and saw the much taller heroes looking down at him. This made him panic and run away.

Meanwhile, Freakshow came in and swung his staff weapon at the two. Danny created a shield that blocked the attack as Kim came in and threw a punch that made the ringmaster let go of his weapon and get into a fetal position.

"That… quite smarted…"

Lydia growled in rage and tackled Kim. At the same time, Shego lunged at Danny. He reacted in time and grabbed her by the wrists and tossed her aside, but Shego wasn't done.

"You're not getting away from me!" Shego yelled.

"Really wish she told me that in a different context…" Danny whispered to himself.

Shego used both hands fired another stream of energy towards Danny. He created another shield, blocking the stream and redirecting the blast at Shego. She stopped and leaped out of the way to her left.

Danny was breathing heavy during this respite. Kim came sliding in from behind, also breathing heavy. They were both getting exhausted as they aren't used to fighting these many villains at once, and they were still fighting. As Lydia and Shego inched closer, both teens looked to each other.

"Trade dance partners?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… I don't think me and Shego are hitting it off." Danny quipped.

The turned around and faced the other's opponent.

Danny fired a ghost ray at Lydia, sending her into the wall. Meanwhile, Kim ran at Shego and the two briefly traded blows. They were both feeling hurt by the other's fists before Kim ducked out of the way, her legs doing the splits, before she swung her legs at Shego's, but the older woman thought fast and jumped.

"Danny! Now!"

Danny looked back and saw this, so he fired a blast that sent the older woman away and into a wall, knocking he out.

With all of their villains seeming knocked out, both teens took a breath.

That's when two blasts knocked them down.

"Did you two forget someone?" Vlad asked as he held one hand up.

"And someone else?!" Drakken shouted as he had his own blaster in hand.

Both of them groaned.

"Really? Can't you guys find some other outlet for your aggression?" Kim asked.

"Like, I don't know, poetry slams?" Danny asked.

"I'd rather slam my fist into your heads!" Vlad announced as he flew in and they began their fist fight.

Meanwhile, Drakken aimed at Kim, who was avoiding one Vlad's punches.

"On the bright side… I can finally be rid of Kim Possible!"

He charged his blaster and prepared to fire.

Danny saw this was about to happen and reacted quickly.

Vlad was about to punch Danny, which the ghost boy dodged and pushed the older half-ghost in the way of the blast.

Vlad was hit in the back, enraging him once it was done. He looked back at the blue scientist, who looked concerned for his fate.

'Whoopsie…" Drakken said with a sheepish smile.

"I'll give you whoopsie!" Vlad fired a blast that shorted out the blaster, forcing Drakken to let it go. "Now stay out of my way!"

Danny and Kim took advantage of the villains' bickering. So, Kim threw a jump kick that knocked the caped villain down. Then, Danny grabbed his foot, swung him, and threw him at Drakken.

"Oh… doodles." Is all he can say before Plasmius collides with him. The impact knocks him out.

Seeing one last villain, and they themselves tiring, Kim spoke to Danny.

"Do you have enough in you to do that… yelling thing?"

"You mean my Ghostly Wail?"

"Yeah… that."

Danny, despite how tired he is, nodded and decided to end the fight here and now.

_Here we go…_

Vlad looked back and snarled at the teens as he came ready to continue.

Danny took a quick breath.

Kim got behind him and covered he ears.

Then came the Ghostly Wail.

It was enough to force Vlad into the wall. The impact of hitting it head first knocked him out, turning him human again.

With that, Danny stopped, fell to his knees, and was forced back to human form.

As he gasped for air, Kim helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned for her friend's condition.

"I think so…" He uttered. "Now… how do we get out of here?"

Kim looked back at the door and, once she saw the nearby console at the door, smiled.

"I have an idea…"

She walked herself and Danny towards the console and observed numbered buttons for a combination on it. She looked to the only villains still conscious.

Only Senor Senior Sr. walked up to her.

"Allow me."

He pressed the right combination on it. This opened the door.

Danny was skeptical and suspicious.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because I am the villain who is fair." Senior said with as much gentlemen behavior as he could. "Besides, I do not condone evil monster dragons attempting world domination when that is my hobby. Come Junior, it seems our new little club is over."

As Senior followed him, Junior huffed.

"I was hoping the Rockstar girl was free next weekend."

Both Danny and Kim, despite their current state, glanced in confusion.

That's when DNAmy came running in, but tripped and her glasses fell out.

"My glasses! I lost my glasses!" She then felt them in her hand and smiled "Wait, wait! I got 'em! They're in my hand!"

She got up, put them back on and ran out.

Both teen heroes looked at each other, baffled by that.

"How did she not notice they were in her hand?" Kim asked.

"Was that… like… a bit?" Danny questioned. "If it was, it wasn't funny and made it look like she's too ditzy to notice the obvious."

"So… stop King whatever his name was?" Kim asked.

Danny slapped himself in the forehead.

"I completely forgot."

"His name or-"

"No, his name is Thirorex. I meant that we had to stop him."

After shutting his eyes to think, Danny was able to morph.

* * *

The Nyklaw soldiers were finished and out. More than half of them were already going through the portal. Only about 50 were left and were already going through, leaving the larger Terakons.

"Excellent." Thirorex said as his soldiers were going through. "We're almost done."

It was then the two teens slid in, having already went through the doorway.

"Stop right there, king!" Kim called oud.

"You're going back to extinction!" Danny shouted.

It was now the two noticed the other Terakons and were shocked.

"They're free…" Kim uttered in horror.

"All of them…" Danny added.

Trescorn snarled at the sight of them.

"These are the mammals of which you speak of, my king?" Trescorn asked.

"Indeed."

"Then permit me to flatten them!" The three-horned brute offered as he hunched over, ready to attack.

"Denied… we don't have time." Thirorex said. "Go through the portal."

Trescorn looked back and nodded as he and Skyscreech did just as he ordered, entering the portal.

"Stop!" Kim shouted as she and Danny went after them.

Angered, Thirorex turned and unleashed his fire at them.

Thinking fast, Danny got in between her and the flames, creating a dome around them. The flames pushed them and sent them hurtling into a wall, where it hit and the dome broke apart. Once they got up, they saw the king marching towards them and swung his tail at them.

Danny got in between Kim and where the tail was swinging and braced for the attack. Unfortunately, the tail was too heavy and strong and it sent them both into the wall. Already tired, they both found themselves hitting the metal walls and given plenty of pain.

Thirorex only scoffed at these two.

"Tell your allies to fear King Thirorex… know that I am evolution at its finest. You cannot defeat me."

With one last mocking smirk, Thirorex turned around and walked towards the portal.

Scorex watched his brother entering when he heard talking.

"Hey! You! Red guy!" Danny's voice called out to Scorex, who looked back. "You saved us before! I know you're not like him, so why are you letting his get away with this?!" Danny asked as he, through some pain, got up, holding onto his arm.

"Because I say so!" Thirorex said over his shoulder. "Come, Scorex! We have work to do!"

Reluctantly, wanting to explain himself to the humans, Scorex did as his brother said and entered the portal.

Once the younger brother was through, Thirorex only grinned as his tail "conveniently" swung at the console, smashing it. Once he was through, the portal disappeared.

Though she too was in pain, Kim got up.

"Come on! They're up there!"

Danny nodded and took her hand. Using his powers of flight and intangibility, they reached the surface, only to find no reptiles of unbelievable size there.

"Uh… where are the dinosaurs with wings?" Danny asked.

"They're gone?" Kim looked around, seeing nothing remotely like that around. "How?!"

"That blue pterodactyl thing was near the console. Did he… do something?" Danny suggested.

Kim sighed. "We'll have to assume that… but how did the rest get sentient so fast?"

Danny thought, then remembered something.

"The diamond."

"Huh?" Kim questioned.

"That diamond. Remember how you only had temporary amnesia from it? Apparently, Wade's researched suggests it was temporary on humans, so maybe it wasn't meant for humans. Maybe it was meant for big lizards…"

"And now there's a whole mess of them."

Danny and Kim were both panting heavily, still bruised and frazzled over what they just did, facing so many foes and the revelation a new one is on the loose. It's still hard to believe the Terakons have not only escaped Vlad and Drakken's clutches but they have minds of their own.

"I knew that I heard that one talking..."Danny commented to himself and Kim really wished that she had taken it more seriously at the time.

Maybe they would have had more of a heads up in that case.

"Okay, let's review the situation. On the plus side, Drakken and Vlad don't have their army anymore and their partnership is all but terminated now... the bad news, there is a destructive race of prehistoric lizards who also happen to be sapient and with a grudge against humanity. Yeah, this is _so_ the drama..."Kim said, not liking this at all.

Their situation has just gone from bad to worse. Sure, when Vlad and Drakken had the Terakon, it was bad, but at the very least they seemed to have had some sort of control over him and had kept him locked up when not in use. Now, those monsters are out, with no one able to control them or stop them from unleashing all sorts of chaos onto the world. Yeah, this is so not good.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator stated beeping and Kim answered it.

"Yeah Wade..." Kim said and Wade saw her expression.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" Wade said, since it wouldn't take a genius to figure out from Kim's expression.

"That's putting it mildly..." Danny said before he and Kim began to explain the recent development.

* * *

"So… this is what became of our former base of operations?" Trescorn asked.

The Terakons found themselves standing on an island. One that was miles away from any civilization. This was once where they made their home, where Thirorex had his throne.

They stood in a jungle-like environment, where the foot of a mountain was.

"All we need do is get inside… perhaps there are still caves that can aid us?" Scorex.

"One way to find out." Thirorex looked to his brother and the only other flyer, as Trescorn had no wings. "Scorex, Skyscreech, fly up and-"

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of chanting and shouting. They all looked away in the direction it came from, deeper into that jungle.

Silently, they all followed the sounds of, going through trees by knocking them down. Thirorex in particular was the most annoyed by the greenery.

Once they went through, they found the source. It was a tribe, uncontacted people yet to be discovered by modern society. They all had tan skin and long hair, wearing primitive clothing and strange markings on their bodies. Upon seeing the large beasts, the tribe began shouting and throwing rocks and spears, sending threats in their unknown language at them.

Trescorn looked ready to attack, but Thirorex held a hand out, indicating he didn't want Trescorn to attack. He looked back at his soldiers and nodded to give his verbal orders.

Scorex shook his head, horrified at what his brother wanted to do. Thirorex's glare intensifying gave Skyscreech and Trescorn the idea of what he wanted them to do. So, they each took an arm and started pulling him away.

"No! NO! Don't! They didn't know!"

Scorex's calls were in vain as he was pulled away as his older brother looked to the primitive humans. As they looked on in rage and some fear, a wicked smirk was on the black dragon's face.

He took one breath. Then, he unleashed his flames.

* * *

"Destructive monsters that are as smart or even smarter than humanity? Oh man... well, at the very least you guys survived..." Wade said, trying to be optimistic but it did little to cheer them up, especially Kim. "Looks like the others are almost there. Might wanna fill them in." He ended his transmission.

"I faced all sorts of dangers over the years, I went against Shego and won countless times, escaped exploding building without ruining my hair, free fall from over 100 feet in the air without flinching and battled against mutants without breaking a nail… but this king and his minions...this is a whole new kind of drama..." Kim said, actually unsteady.

They've never defeated him, now it turns out he's sentient and has his own agenda. And there's more of them.

She then felt Danny place his hand on her shoulder and saw the look in his eyes.

"Hey, don't forget that you aren't alone here... we're in this together and we're still alive. The bad guys may have won today's battle but the war is far from over..." Danny said seriously as he kept looking into her eyes.

The sight of them calmed her down as she smiled at him.

"You're right." She nodded.

Suddenly, Danny notices something flying in.

"Is that… the Specter Speeder?"

Kim looked in that direction. It was indeed his family's ship.

It landed in front of them. It opened up and out came Dani Phantom with her fists glowing, Jazz with a large Fenton Bazooka, Sam with the wrist blasters, Ron and Rufus attempting a kata, and Tucker with the Fenton Anti-Creep stick.

"Bring it on, Dino Monsters!" Jazz shouted.

"It's Terakons… you know that." Sam said after her eyes rolled at that name she gave.

"I like my name more!" Jazz insisted.

Sam shook her head in annoyance before she, and the others, noticed Danny and Kim. Namely, they looked tired, with a few marks on their faces, scratches on their clothes, unkempt hair and the absence of any foes.

"Uh… where are the bad guys and the dragons?" Ron asked.

Both teen heroes sighed.

Danny was the first to speak up.

"You guys have a lot of catching up to do…"

* * *

**LONG! Very LONG!**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for some help at the end.**

**By the way, won't say the name to avoid flooding of angry people (who probably never saw the movie anyway) but guess what movie whose unfunny joke I mocked near the end? Hint, look to who voiced DNAmy in the series, she said that same line.**

**Since this one was a long fight scene, next time is just our two heroes relaxing.**

**Kim promised Danny another date, after all.**

**So from this point on, the Terakons are the bad guys, with Thirorex in command.**

**Also, since I can't afford to have this animated or acted, here's who I'd have voice the Terakons.**

**Thirorex - Keith David (as Goliath)**

**Trescorn - Bill Faggerblakke (as Bear)**

**Skyscreech - Steve Blum (as Z'skayr)**

**Scorex - Josh Keaton (as Spider-Man)**

**Feel free to imagine whoever you like, these are just my choices.**


	53. Chapter 53: A Day to Relax

_**Chapter 53: A Day to Relax**_

Despite being reunited with his friends, Danny choose to head back to Middleton for one more night. He liked the town, not just because of Kim, and felt someplace that these monsters didn't attack.

During the ride out of the Colorado-Wyoming border area, Danny and Kim told their friends what happened. Namely that the black Terakon they've had to deal with has a name, Thirorex, and is their king. Also, it looks like has his own agenda. What that is and how he plots to do it is unknown, but it clearly isn't going to be peaceful.

Kim asked Wade to give Global Justice the information for her, still feeling down and tired from today.

Both of them decided to get some sleep.

That morning is when Kim woke up from a beep on her Kimmunicator.

Kim yawned. "Wade?"

"No, it's me."

It was Betty Director, leader of Global Justice.

Kim cleared her throat and shook her head to try and look more presentable.

"Yes?"

"You and Danny are certain you don't know where this "Thirorex" and his group left?"

"Afraid not. He smashed the console that controlled the portal device. We have no idea where they went."

"I see…" Director said before nodding. "Very well. From this moment on, these beasts are Global Justice's responsibility. You and Daniel just resume your usual lives... which I of course realize involves supervillains, but you know what I mean."

Kim wasn't sure what to think of that. However, that monster was clearly too much for her or Danny.

"Alright then…"

* * *

After getting an apple from the kitchen and started eating it, Danny was on his way to the living room when Kim stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I got a message from Global Justice. Looks like those monsters from the land before time aren't our problem anymore. Looks like you and I go back to our usual lives after this."

Danny looked surprised by that.

"Really? After all that?"

Kim shrugged. "Well… it's not like we've ever really come close to beating him in a fight."

"I… guess that's true." Danny said with some level of defeat. "So… what now?"

"Well… I do owe you a date." She said after noting nobody was around. "I guess we can just go on a walk together through Middleton."

Danny thought about it. "I guess that would be okay…"

Kim looked surprised. "I thought you'd be ecstatic about us spending time together…"

"It's just… he's out there and we have more experience than anyone else."

Kim shrugged. "Well… for now it's not our problem. I think we should be okay for now."

Danny sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

It would be 30 minutes before noon and both Mr. and Mrs. Possible were watching a movie together in the living room.

Danny and Kim were both heading to the door together. Kim saw her folks and decided to give their cover story.

"Okay, Danny's family is meeting with us later, we're going to grab a bite before meeting with them."

"Okay dear!" Mrs. Possible said.

"Nice meeting you, Danny. Make sure you don't fly into any geese on your way home. Might be hard to clean that black jumpsuit of yours!" Mr. Possible said.

Both Danny and Kim stopped in their tracks. They quickly looked to each other before looking at them.

"Wait… what?" Danny asked.

Both of Kim's parents turned around and looked to the teens with smiles.

"We know you're Danny Phantom." Ann said calmly.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." James said. "Danny Phantom showed up in town and worked with our daughter around the same time you came. You have the same body type and hair style. Oh… and your names."

Danny and Kim both looked to each other, both worried.

"Oh, don't worry, Danny." Ann said in a reassuring tone. "We won't tell anyone. You're clearly a good kid, so your secret is safe with us."

"Just don't be using those powers for anything naughty around Kimmie-Cub." James said in a strict tone.

"DAD!" Kim shouted with her face turning red.

James only shrugged with a small smile.

"Sorry, sweetie."

* * *

After that, Danny and Kim left.

"Wow… your dad is awesome." Danny joked.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go. Wanna hit the park?" Kim asked.

Danny shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Danny and Kim soon left together, unaware that someone was currently watching them and following them.

* * *

As Danny and Kim left together, Jim and Tim were using one of their latest inventions, body heat binoculars, to spy on them.

They heard that part of them going to the park and looked pleased.

"Finally, I thought they'd never go on a date!" Jim said as he and his twin high fived.

"Now to make sure that it doesn't blow!" Tim said.

Usually they would tease their sister about her boyfriends and would sooner pull pranks during her dates rather than make sure it goes well but they actually like Danny and want it to go well.

"You sure that they need our help?" Jim couldn't help but ask at one point.

"Duh, Danny needs all the help he can get. Besides, if Kim falls for him, we're going to get a superhero for a brother-in-law..." Tim said and Jim smiled.

"Hicka bicka boo..." Jim said.

"Hoosha..." Tim said in agreement.

The Tweebs soon continued with following their older sister and their hopefully future brother-in-law, unaware that they are not the _only_ ones spying on them today.

* * *

While their twins did their own misguided version of match making, Ron had just come out of Bueno Nacho, getting his post breakfast order for the day.

"Mmm... Nothing like a good old Naco to start your day!" Ron said in a pleased tone to his animal companion Rufus.

"_Mmmhmm._..yummy..." Rufus let out as he rubbed his belly in contentment.

However, before they could leave, Ron noticed something up ahead.

It's Kim and Danny walking together.

"Look it's KP and Danny... what are they doing _together_?" Ron said in confusion and now that he got a closer look, he saw something odd.

They looked to be holding hands.

Ron couldn't explain it but this didn't sit well with him.

Rufus saw the look on his face and was concern and tried to get his attention.

"I... wonder what they are up to..." Ron said, not even noticing when he started moving but Rufus did.

Ron was heading in the direction of the park, the same place where Danny and Kim are currently entering.

And unfortunately for Danny and Kim, he's not the only person heading in that direction right now.

* * *

While the Tweebs did their matchmaking and Ron began to follow his best friend, Sam and Tucker also arrived to the park, hiding behind a bush after Danny and Kim entered the area.

"Sam, I think I'm sitting on a pine cone..." Tucker whined.

"Shut up! Do you want Danny to hear us?" Sam snapped at him, remaining quiet enough to not arouse attention.

Tucker rolled his eyes.

'Sam, please... this whole spying on Danny's dates has gotten old... you know that Kim is a _nice_ girl and not gonna assault him like Valerie would." Tucker said.

"In case you forgot, that girl is practically a super villain magnet and I am just trying to watch out for Danny!" Sam snapped, still refusing to admit to any jealousy.

'If that's the case, then why are we hiding instead of just going over there and asking if he is okay?" Tucker challenged and Sam was silent, as if trying to think up an excuse.

"I...I... Oh, look...they've stopped..." Sam said as she hushed him and then pulled out her binoculars, while Tucker rolled his eyes at her denial.

"_This is getting out of hand.._.'Tucker thought as he knew that Sam is too stubborn to listen to him and he better stay here just to make sure she doesn't go too far...

Again...

* * *

While the Tweebs, Ron and Sam and Tucker were each separately spying on Danny and Kim, they had no way of knowing that another two people had just arrived to the park to do the exact same thing that they are doing.

It's Jazz and Dani, who were currently invisible thanks to Dani's powers and also a good distance away so as to not be heard. Though Danielle couldn't trigger Danny's ghost sense, they didn't want to risk it. They were observing from above, Dani carrying Jazz from under her arms.

"What do you think that they are talking about?" Danielle whispered.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure that we can't get closer?" Jazz asked the female version of her brother.

"Not unless you want Danny to know that we are spying on his date..." Danielle said and Jazz sighed.

Usually she wasn't one for eavesdropping but Jazz had found out about Danny and Kim's date today and she felt that as her duty as a responsible, loving older sister, to make sure that it goes well.

Dani came along because she sincerely wanted Kim as a potential in-law one day, so that is the reason that they are spying on them right now, to make sure that it goes well, since, as much as they love Danny, he hasn't exactly had the best luck with the opposite sex.

Well, they are going to make sure that this time things well.

"Look, they are moving again..." Jazz whispered to Dani.

"Come on we don't want to lose them..." Dani said as she continued to hold onto Jazz and they went to continue to spy on/help Danny with his date.

* * *

"So… any ideas on what's up with our villains?" Kim asked as she and Danny walked together.

"After we got everyone up to speed, I checked it out. Completely abandoned. At least that's one problem gone…" Danny answered.

"Yeah… but I guess we don't have to worry about dragons anymore, right?" Kim asked with a smile. She saw the look of determination on Danny's face and realized what he was thinking. "You wanna find them and stop whatever world domination or human extinction plans they have, right?"

"Of course, don't you?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"Okay… yeah, I do. Still, we have no idea where they are."

"That's true…" Danny went back to thinking.

As they walked, they were unaware of all those watching them from different locations.

From the trees.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… kiss her!" Jim whispered from with the binoculars on.

"Maybe we should have tried to emotion chip thing?" Tim suggested.

"No… Danny says he wants Kim to like him by choice." Jim complained.

"Ugh… we finally meet someone we want Kim to like and he won't agree to the easy way." Tim whined.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was walking by the park. It was Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie was not having a good day. Between her mom embarrassing her and her sisters put downs, she needed to get out of the house. Since her car is currently in the shop and since she and Brick are still on a break, she found herself walking to the mall, much to her displeasure. Even more since it's been days since she has seen a certain someone.

_I wonder how Danny is right now..._ Bonnie couldn't help but think.

She was about to cross the street, only to see something that caught her interest. It was Ron Stoppable, heading in the direction of the park.

_What's that loser up to?_ Bonnie thought, before she found herself heading in that same direction, her plans for an afternoon of shopping have been forgotten.

Because she knew that if Stoppable is around, Kim Possible can't be too far behind. And if Kim is near, so is Danny.

* * *

Ron hid behind a bush as he saw Danny and Kim walk towards a vending machine as they were talking.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked in a whisper.

Rufus shrugged with an "I don't know" hum. That's when he heard something. This causes him to gasp and point to something to their left.

"Look! Look!" He squeaked.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Ron asked.

Rufus ran into the bush and he seemed to have crawled on something.

"Hey!" Someone whispered loudly.

"Tucker! Shut up!" A girl's voice said in a louder tone.

Ron recognized those voices and gasped.

"Sid and Tommy?"

Both of them poked out of the bush, Rufus atop Tucker's head. They both glared at Ron for getting their names wrong.

"It's Sam and Tucker." Sam snapped.

"And get this little guy off me!" Tucker whispered harshly while pointing at Rufus, who sat on his head.

Ron extended his arm out so Rufus can jump onto it. Once that was done, Ron pulled his arm back.

"You okay, little buddy? Did the Bueno Nacho haters hurt you?" He asked in a brotherly tone before glaring at them. "What are you doing here?"

Sam's eyes widened in a bit of horror.

"Yeah… why are we here, Sam?" Tucker asked, clearly just wanting to go home.

"We… uh…" Sam looked away in thought. "Making sure Danny is… not harmed?"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… isn't _he_ the one with superpowers?"

Sam paused.

"Right… so…" She realized something. "Wait… what are _you_ doing here?"

Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh… uh… well, I… uh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were still observing the two as they felt one of the branches of the tree move.

"Uh… Tim?" Jim asked.

"Yeah?" Tim responded.

"What just landed on the branch?"

"Probably a bird or something…"

"Really?" Jim poked his brother's shoulder, while pointing at the branch that lowered. "Because I'm pretty sure birds aren't invisible."

Tim looked up too. They saw nothing there and started to get worried.

But before they could make a run for it, what was invisible appeared.

"Would you both relax?" Jazz whispered harshly.

It was Jazz and a smaller, girl version of Danny Phantom. They didn't recognize Jazz, but Dani looked very familiar.

"Hi, by the way." Dani said with a wave. "I'm Danielle, Dani for short. I'm-"

"Danny has a cloned little sister?" Jim asked with an amused smile.

"Cool…" Tim said with the same level of excitement.

"Actually, I go by his cousin and…" Dani shook her head. "Wait… what are _you_ guys going up here?"

"Us?" Jim asked. "What about you?"

"We're just making sure Danny and Kim get along!" Jazz responded while keeping her voice down.

"Really? So are we." Tim responded.

"Yeah, we normally like to prank our sister around boys." Jim said.

"But we actually like her dating a superhero." Tim finished.

Both girls looked to each other in surprise.

"You're Kim's brothers?" Jazz asked.

* * *

Both Danny and Kim finished their drinks, placing the cans in the recycling bin.

"So, what now?" Kim asked.

"Not sure… wanna grab something?" Danny asked.

"I'm not too hungry right now." Kim said. "Maybe we walk around a little?"

"Sure." Danny said with a smile.

That's when Bonnie was walking into the park.

"Okay… that loser has here… usually he and Kim end are together, which means Danny is probably on his knees for her.

Danny and Kim were walking together, only for Danny to stop in his tracks and lose the color on his face.

Kim noticed.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

Danny pointed ahead.

"Don't look now but Bonnie is over there." Danny whispered and Kim got an idea why he was spooked.

She took a quick look and soon saw her rival and frowned.

"Let's head in another direction..." Kim said.

She has forgotten that Bonnie has a thing for Danny, which she would rather die than admit to and the last thing Kim wants is for the snobby brunette to see them and spoil their date.

Unfortunantely, Bonnie looked in their direction and soon started heading there and Danny flinched.

"She's coming this way!" Danny said.

"Come on here." Kim said as she pointed to a large tree and Danny got the idea.

They quickly hid there, Danny became invisible with Kim and Bonnie arrived, only to look confused and then look around for them.

Danny sighed in relief after she was gone.

"That was close..." Danny said.

"I take it that Bonnie is still bugging you..." Kim said with annoyance in her tone.

"You have no idea..." Danny muttered.

"Still surprised someone like you would reject someone who looks like her." Kim said.

"If she weren't such a nasty person, I'd definitely be more accepting." Danny says. "If she were someone like Shego, I'd probably fight her off."

Kim laughed a bit at that before an idea hit her.

"Speaking of fighting… I know a great way to kill some time."

"What's that?"

While this was going on, those watching from the trees were talking amongst themselves.

"Who was that?" Jazz asked.

"That's Bonnie Rockwaller." Jim said with disgust.

"She's a pretty nasty girl." Tim said with the same tone.

"So… what was she doing there?" Dani asked.

"No idea." Jim said. That's when he heard something. "Hey… do you guys hear that?"

Everyone looked in the direction of some bushes nearby. The sound of people expressing some kind of disagreement.

Without alerting Kim or Danny, the four head down the tree and crawls towards the bushes. Once Jazz pulled them away, they say Ron and Tucker whispering harshly at each other in agreement.

"Do not dispresect Bueno Nacho!"

"Please… what reason is there to actually respect it?"

Sam was groaning in annoyance with her hand on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz whispered to all of them.

They finally became aware of the others, though Ron and Tucker were still on their earlier argument.

"He dared to say this Nasty Burger place is better than Bueno Nacho!" Ron shouted.

"That's because it's actually fresh and not some factory produced garbage!" Tucker shouted to Ron.

Both of them glared intensely at each other with their teeth gritted.

Sam shook her head.

"Hey! That's not why we're here!"

"Why are you here?" Tim asked.

Seeing these boys for the first time, Sam glared at them.

"Who are these two?"

"Kim's brothers. Jim and Tim." Ron answered, his dirty look never leaving Tucker.

Jazz rolled her eyes at Sam. "Are you still being jealous?"

Sam scoffed.

"Jealous?! Of what?!"

Before Jazz could answer, someone spoke up.

"Hey!" Dani shouted as he returned to her human form of Danielle. "Anyone noticed something?" Everyone was silent in confusion. "Question… we're talking normally so that Danny and Kim should have noticed us. Anyone wonder why they haven't become aware of us?"

Ron was the only one to speak up. "Uh…"

"Answer." She pointed to where the two were. "Because they're already gone."

* * *

The two teenage heroes were at at far end of the park, faraway from unwanted eyes and they were now faced to face.

Even though she was in here pink tank top with green jeans, Kim was never in an outfit she can't do combat with, even for a sparring match.

"Are you sure that you are ready?" Kim asked.

"Totally! I have been practicing all of those moves you showed me non-stop whenever I can't sleep." Danny said with a determined grin as he morphed and struck a karate pose.

Kim smirked and did one as well.

"Alright...let's dance..." Kim said as she and Danny soon began to spar together.

Kim threw a kick that Danny performed a block.

"Ha!" He went.

"Good." Kim said with a smile. "However…"

Kim attempted to sweep Danny off his feet, but he jumped up in time. Kim looked surprised, while Danny smiled.

"Can't get me the same way again!" He said with confidence.

Kim shook her head with a smirk.

"Nice."

Kim took a few steps back and, after a quick motion to make herself feel ready, ran towards Danny. Danny walked calmly as he readied for her.

Kim threw a punch that Danny pulled away from, then she swung a kick he dodged by ducking. However, once he rose up, he barely had time to dodge as she threw another punch.

It grazed his right cheek a bit.

Danny stepped back and felt his cheek. It didn't hurt him since he's in ghost form, but he did smile a bit before resuming.

Kim dodged his arm when he tried to attack, then she made a move that he stepped out of the way.

Then Danny performed a light punch. He held back enough that it didn't hurt her, but did make her step back.

She looked to Danny and gave a smile as she attempted to punch him again. Danny grabbed her arm before she could hit him and he pushed her back. She managed to get her arm out and grabbed his wrist, swinging him away.

It was now the rest of those who know them finally found them and saw what was going on.

"She's attacking him!" Sam said with urgency and was about to get up.

However, Ron held his arm out.

"Relax, it's a sparring match. I've seen it before, Kim is clearly holding back." He said in an assuring tone.

"Plus, you know Danny would hospitalize her if they were definitely fighting to the death." Jazz pointed out.

It took Sam a moment, but she started to calm down and smile.

"So… that's why they're here? A sparring match?"

She thought to herself.

_It's not a real date… they're just sparring. Well… I guess I was worried for nothing._

"So…" Tucker spoke up. "Can we go home now?"

Sam sighed in relief.

"Yeah… let's go."

"Finally…" Tucker groaned in relief.

He and Sam both get up and walked away, intending to head to the train station.

Meanwhile, Ron smiled as well.

_Weird… why was I so worried? I mean… he's YOUNGER than her._

"Well… wanna hit the mall, little buddy?" He asked Rufus.

"Mmhmm…" Rufus went.

Ron picked him up. Ron looked to the family of the two teens sparring.

"Well, see you all later."

Ron got up and walked off, leaving the ones who ship the two to watch.

"Finally… it was getting crowded in these bushes." Danielle whispered.

Back to the match, Danny bobbed left and right to avoid Kim's punches before a kick that sent her into the ground. With a graceful flip, she got back on her feet before cartwheeling backwards off the small hill they were on. Danny ran down and followed her.

Kim stopped and threw a kick he barely had time to block. It did sting his hands a bit but he continued.

Back to the people watching.

"So… is this how boys and girls go out?" Danielle asked Jazz. "They fight?"

"Uh… no." Jazz said.

"Our sister's pretty tough, maybe she just wants to judge her potential boyfriend by how he can handle her?" Jim suggested.

"Here's hoping they don't have a sword fight if they have a wedding." Tim wonders.

Jazz looked to all of the kids younger than her and realizes something.

"Wait… are we all hoping they become a couple?" All three of them nod, to her delight. "Sweet."

Back to the fight, Danny and Kim continued their attempts to punch, either blocking or dodging, before Danny catches her arm. He performs a chop to her arm to make her open her hand before Danny kicked her feet off.

Kim was fast enough to land on her hands and flip away. Danny soon followed.

They both stopped for a moment to take a breath.

Both of them had a very interested smile on their faces.

* * *

It would be about 30 minutes later and those who were hiding in the bushes have been watching with a level of interest.

"This would make a great story to tell their kids." Danielle mused.

"Not sure that'd be age appropriate." Jazz said.

Suddenly, a bag of popcorn came to her face. It was held by Jim Possible.

"Popcorn?" He asked.

"Sweet!" Danielle whispered as he took the bag and started scarfing its innards.

Jazz looked confused by that before Tim gave her another bag.

"Where did you get that?" Jazz asked.

"Our popcorn stasis laser." Tim said as he pulled out what looked like a toy raygun and a yellow cube. "We dehyrdrated it into a cube and…" He fired the ray at the cube, causing it to turn into a new bag of popcorn. "Presto."

Jazz was wide-eyed at this.

"And I thought my _parents_ made the weirdest inventions."

* * *

Kim and Danny were both getting exhausted and out of breath before they lowered their arms and smiled.

"So, hungry now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said.

"Awesome. I know a good diner." Kim said as she walked, motioning for Danny to change after he morphed back to human form.

All of those who were watching decided to follow.

* * *

Once they finished lunch, Danny and Kim left the diner with happy faces.

"Really? He tried to destroy the internet with an outdated can of sausages?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said with an embarrassed smile. "Thankfully, I don't think I'll be seeing Frugal Lucre for a _long_ time."

"Be thankfuly you weren't stalked by a ghost only you could see because everyone was more of adult than you." Danny said.

As they walked together and talked about past adventures they had, the four were still quietly following them, keeping their distance.

"So… have those even kissed yet?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Both Danielle and Jazz said.

"She kissed him to free him from a spell." Jazz said.

"And I kind of made them kiss when I pushed Danny towards her." Danielle admitted with a smile.

"So… are we gonna have to make them kiss?" Tim asked.

"Relax…" Jazz said with a smile. "Just give them time."

Meanwhile, the two, still clueless to the spying, looked up in the sky.

"So… we got…" Kim looked her Kimmunicator to see the time. "It's 3, we got a few hours before you go home. Anything else you wanna do on this sort-of-date?"

Danny thought and smiled.

"How about we hit the skies?"

"You wanna fly?" Kim asks before she thought, she smiled. "Why not? Let's just head back to my place for my mission gear and jetpack."

Seeing them run off, the four followed.

* * *

To the four's annoyance, they saw the two return home and Kim came out in her mission uniform and wore her jetpack with helmet. Then she and Danny took off into the skies, leaving them on the ground and annoyed they can't see the two anymore.

"We can't follow them up there!" Jim shouted as he pointed up.

Tim looked to Danielle. "Can't you fly us up there?"

"I'm not used to carrying so many people." Danielle said with some annoyance.

All four of them groaned that they can't follow.

Jazz looked to everyone and thought for a bit.

"So… we're meeting with them later at this Bueno Nacho. Anyone wanna do something else while we wait?"

"Ice cream?" Danielle asked with a hint of hope.

The boys agreed with her and soon all three of them cheered for ice cream, much to Jazz's irritation.

"Fine… let's get ice cream."

"YES!" They went.

* * *

In the skies, both Danny and Kim were up miles about the ground, looking down at Middleton.

Kim smiled.

"Nice to journey in the skies when I'm not being targeted by a madman." Kim said when she smiled at Danny. "So… care for a race?"

"Like in Amity Park?" Danny asked. Once Kim nodded, he smiled competitively. "You're on!"

Kim pointed to the mountains past Upperton.

"First one there wins."

Once they found a building to start, they readied like their last race.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Always." Kim answered.

Danny formed a block of ice in his hand.

"Let's go when this thing hits the floor. Here we go!"

Danny thew the block into the air as he readied again.

Then the block hit the floor.

They both flew.

They flew as fast as they could, avoiding buildings while trying to keep up or even go past the other.

Every moment, they glanced at the other when they weren't looking and smiled.

She's the coolest, hottest girl I've ever known…

He's pretty impressive and fun to work with and be around…

Then they made it to the top of the mountain.

"I win!"

They both went at the same time and laughed.

"You were holding back again, weren't you?" Kim joked.

"Not this time." Danny laughed. "You clearly had that thing upgraded.

Kim took her helmet off, waving her hair a bit.

"Yeah, what can I say? You're fun to work with and compete with."

Danny smirked as he and Kim walked to a tree, sitting under its branches, hoping to rest.

For what felt like a long time, both of them looked out at the city, their backs rested on the tree. Kim has already taken her backpack off to rest.

Every few seconds, one of them looked to the other when they weren't looking, then looking away before the other could be aware of it.

Then they accidentally looked each other in the eye and looked away. With their faces away, they blushed. Danny scratched the back of his head while Kim put her right hand on her left shoulder and rubbed it.

"So…" Danny spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"I was… wondering…" Danny cleared his thoat. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… no Faction, we're not fighting dinosaurs with wings anymore, are we like… never going to team up again?" Danny had a bit of concern in his voice.

Kim smiled.

"I doubt that. Your enemies and mine know each other now, and I'm pretty sure they all hate us equally." Kim rolled her eyes. "Then again, Ember probably hates you less than me." She smiled again. "I think you and I have a lot of team ups waiting for us."

Danny looked relaxed. "Good to hear."

"You just want to go out again someday, right?" Kim asked.

Danny blushed again and looked away.

"No… but I'm not against the idea." Danny lied.

Kim shook her head, amused by this. She grabbed Danny by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Come here."

She pulled him in for a kiss on his lips.

Danny's eyes widened before her lips left his.

Seeing a warm smile on her, Danny smiled in excitement as he returned to human form and kissed her in response.

This kiss was longer as Kim leaned back on the tree and cupped Danny's face.

Once they parted, they smiled at each other, both of them looked almost affectionate to each other.

That's when Danny looked concerned about something, much to Kim's confusion.

"Kim?"

"What's wrong?"

"What exactly… _is_ our relationship?"

Kim looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… this is technically our second date. We've kissed each other a few times and I'm pretty sure we're not kissing buddies anymore. Plus, it doesn't take a brain surgeon, a rocket scientist, or the kid of one to know I'm interested in you. So… what's our relationship?"

Kim paused before looking away, taking her hands off him as she thought.

"I… I don't… know."

Suddenly, there was a silence between the two, looking away from each other and feeling unsure what to say next.

_Does she still think of me as a kid after all this?_

However, a smile came to Kim's face as she used her hand to move Danny's face to look at her.

"I do know… I like what we have. Maybe…" She paused, looking away before she finished. "Maybe what you feel for me is or _can be_ mutual."

A hopeful smile came to Danny's face before they shared a brief kiss.

With that, Danny leaned back on the tree, his shoulder touching Kim's, as they both look out at the city.

* * *

They met up with Jazz and Danielle at Bueno Nacho, where they were set to meet up. It was now dinner time and Kim knew who would be there.

"Hey guys!" Ron said as he saw Kim and Danny arrive to meet with his sister and "cousin" in the parking lot. He noticed Kim was in her mission outfit and looked surprised. "Kim, did you have a mission?"

"Huh?" Kim looked down and realized what she's still wearing. "Oh, no. Danny and I raced in the air I feel better wearing this up there than a tank top."

"Oh…" Then a smile hit his face as he saw three people who weren't used to eating his favorite food. "Who wants a bite before they go?"

Jazz and Danielle looked to each other and shrugged before following him in. Danny looked worried before following them. Kim was about to follow when she saw two were spying from the bushes. She walked over to her brothers with annoyance.

"Tweebs…" She said in a scolding tone.

Both of her brothers poked out and smiled innocently.

"Hey… Kim." Jim said.

"So… is Danny your boyfriend now?" Tim asked.

* * *

Inside, while Kim scolded her brothers, the three Fentons sat together. Jazz was at the edge while Danny was in the middle and Danielle was at the window. Ron came back with some Nacos.

"Behold! Nature's perfect food! The Naco!"

All three of them took a Naco in their hands, each one studied them with looks of horror and disgust.

"So… this is a taco with nachos in them?" Jazz asked.

Danny inched closer to his sister, whispering in her ear. "It looks like a diaper."

"So…" Danielle spoke up. "Who came up with this?"

"You're looking at him!" Ron said proudly as he aimed his thumb at himself. "I get royalties…" His look of pride goes away. "Though my folks handle the money from now on."

"Yeah…" Rufus said.

Ron smiled again. "So… let's see you guys take your first bite!"

All three Fentons looked to each other in hesitation. Still, they decided to try. Each one brought the Nacos to their faces and took their bites.

Once they tasted, their eyes widened. Ron was oblivious to how unpleasant their expressions were as they glanced to one another briefly.

"So?" Ron asked with anticipation. "What do you think?"

Jazz tried to swallow to speak, but her disgust wouldn't let her.

"Could you… get us napkins?"

"What for?" Ron asked with amusement. Rufus poked his arm and gave him a disapproving look. Ron groaned. "Fine… we'll get napkins."

Ron took Rufus and got up.

All of the Fentons looked one another.

"It's… unlike anything I've ever eaten…" Jazz said, trying to keep the food in her mouth.

"It's definitely… unique." Danny said, trying not to spit it out before looking to Danielle. "So, Danielle? What do you-"

Danielle spat out on the floor. She then put the Naco on the table and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I've eaten food out of dumpsters that tasted better than that."

Both Jazz and Danny looked to each other before nodding and sharing disgusted looked as they also spat out.

"You're right. What's up with this thing? It's gross." Danny stated.

"It's no wonder Mexico rejected this place. I've had real Mexican food and this is nothing like it. This is like the dollar menu at a fast food chain versus a gourmet burger." Jazz said.

"We should get rid of these things." Danielle said as she picked her Naco up and used intangibility to phase it through the floor. "You should do the same, Danny."

Danny nodded and was about to take Jazz's, but she put her hand in the way.

"Danny, don't be rude. Ron bought us these, so we should be nice."

Danielle looked in the direction Ron came from and smiled to Jazz.

"He's coming back."

Jazz panicked before giving her Naco to Danny.

"Get rid of it!"

Danny nodded and used his powers to place the Nacos through the floor. He managed to get back up and smiled innocently as the two as Ron returned with the napkins.

"Wow…" Ron said with an oblivious smile as he put the napkins down. "You guys finished up fast. I'll get more."

Both of them panicked.

"No!" They all shout, getting his attention.

Ron looked surprised before Jazz lied.

"We… are grateful… but we need to head home." She got up. "So… Danny? Danielle?"

Both of them got up and spoke at the same time.

"Yes!"

* * *

Outside, Danny and his family were outside where her car was as he spoke with Kim with her best friend and brothers. After they shook hands, Danny spoke up.

"So, if you hear about anything that sounds remotely like a ghost or a Terakon?"

"Reach out to you?"

"Yup."

"Heh…"

Danny looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"So… we're still keeping in contact? Good to know." Kim smiled as she turned around, walking with her brothers. She looked back and nodded. "You guys be safe on your way home."

Danielle and Jazz waved innocently as Kim walked off with her brothers. Meanwhile, Ron walked back to Bueno Nacho.

"Why are you going back?" Danny asked.

Ron smiled. "Been interested in the desert menu."

"Woo-hoo!" Rufus cheered in Ron's pocket.

As soon as they went in, Danny noticed Jazz and Danielle smiling at him.

"Uh… why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Because you really want to stay in contact with Kim." Jazz said. "And she actually _wants_ to keep in contact."

"She_ totally_ likes you." Danielle said.

Danny blushed before looking away.

"I… wouldn't go _that_ far…"

Both girls giggled.

Danny rolled his eyes, but as he looked in the direction Kim went, he smiled fondly.

_I hope I hear from you soon…_

* * *

**Longer than what I meant to do. Still, I hope you all like this.**

**Much like the chapter where they went on their first date, the next follows our villains and what they're up to.**

**But for now, really wanted to give these two a break.**


	54. Chapter 54: Rise of the Beasts

_**Chapter 54: Rise of the Beasts**_

Hours ago, this island was home to tribe that hasn't made contact with the outside world. Now, none of them live there anymore. Years of inbreeding and a lack of proper food and medicine has dwindled their tribe.

Then these beasts arrived. One in particular decided to put them into extinction. Once finished, he went to the mountain, which had caverns that led to its interior.

Inside, where a wall of rocks was punched down by Trescorn, was a large, vacant room. There were three skeletons and what looked like a throne. One in particular was sitting on the throne.

This sight angered Thirorex, who caused the snarling that alerted the others.

Trescorn and Skyscreen bowed, but Scorex did not.

"Did you have to do it?" He asked, sounding chastising, though his brother ignored it.

"This specific tribe of apes was near extinction anyway. I've spent enough time with these pathetic mammals to recognize malnutrition and savagery. I've done them a favor." Thirorex said while walking towards the throne.

Once there, he glared at the skeleton in his throne.

"I apologize, my king!" Trescorn said, looking up. "Permit me to smash him to pieces!"

"There will be no need. He and I will have word here and now." Thirorex looked back. "Skyscreech… did you find it?"

"Yes, my king!"

"Give it to me!"

Skyscreech got up and revealed what looked some kind of golden orb in his claws. He walked up and held it up to his king's face.

"Just roar into it and we shall see if it works." Skyscreech said.

With a deep breath, Thirorex unleashed his roar with the orb to his side. His roar echoed in the room, reaching through the caverns while the Nyklaw soldiers were outside.

It took seconds, but that's when the skeletons started moving.

"Yes…" Thirorex grinned evilly.

The skeletons shaking also had another effect. There was flesh growing on them. The skeleton to the left was growing into something purple and resembling a mosasaur of some kind with a humanoid body type. The one one the throne, however, was a pale white with wings and a physique similar to a Spinosaurus. After their convulsing, they stopped.

"Ugh…" The Spinosaurus like being went, putting a claw on his face. "W-What happened?"

"Enjoying my throne, Slashfang?"

This Terakon, Slashfang, heard a familiar voice. Putting his vlaw down, he saw the figure speaking to him and gasped.

"King Thirorex?!"

"What exactly are you doing on my throne? You were supposed to have ensured our armies were ready." He looked around. "I see few… where exactly are my soldiers?!" He said with rage in his voice.

"He failed to maintain order…" The mosasaur said. "They abandoned when he tried to maintain control and got themselves killed in the Great Disaster because he got too power hungry."

Hearing this causes Thirorex to glare murderously at Slashfang, who grinned in a frightened reaction.

"Well… with you gone… _someone_ had to take command…"

His words only enraged his king even further, as he grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up.

"You chose your words poorly… Cousin." Thirorex said.

"W-wait! You needn't… do this!" Slashfang said, struggling to speak.

"Thirorex, let him go!" Scorex said, trying to save his cousin from returning to death.

"Yes! Listen to… your little brother!" Slashfang said, still trying to breath.

Thirorex only breathed out his nostrils once before letting his cousin go, by throwing him off the throne and several yars away thanks to their size and strength.

"You're lucky I need you and knew we'd have to wait for this…" Thirorex said.

Slashfang, on the floor, coughed and tried to take large gasps of air.

"Please… do not hurt me…" He said weakly.

"Even in extinction… _I_ am still king! Death cannot keep you safe…" Thirorex said.

"Help me…"

A third voice called out from the revived Terakons. The last one, away from them, resembled a Pachycephalosaurus, by with wings instead of arms. His lower half, however, looked withered.

"What's this?" Trescorn asked.

"The Restoration Orb does not have enough power to bring so many to life at once." The mosasaur explained. "His restoration is incomplete."

"It is as Seastorm said." Skyscreech said.

Thirorex walked up to the injured Terakon.

Then, in that instant, he slammed his foot onto the weakened one's head.

"You… are weak." Thirorex said, sounding disgusted with this one's imperfect revival.

"Only because there wasn't enough power…" He explained.

"And why should I not put you out of my misery?" Thirorex said.

"Because…" Despite his weakend state, the weakened Terakin managed to shoot a glare at him. "It's _your_ fault for our extinction…"

Those words brought a look of anger towards the king.

"Wrong answer."

His foot slammed down, killing this weakened Terakon and undoing his imperfect revival, returning him into a skeleton.

Only Scorex looked away while the others were indifferent to this.

"Must you?" He asks, sounding disgusted with his older brother.

Hearing this, Thirorex turned and marched towards his younger brother. This alerted the others, who panicked and moved away as Thirorex looked down at his younger brother.

"Never question my command." He said. "You only live because I need you, but don't make me overlook your usefulness."

Scorex looked up and glared at his brother back.

That's when they heard the sound of something like a blast from the sky.

This sound made those unfamiliar with modern technology to panic.

"What is that?!" Slashfang asked. "Are we under attack?!"

"Perhaps…" Thirorex said.

* * *

Thirorex led his Terakons outside. Once out, they saw something flying above them.

"What is that, my king?" Skyscreech asked.

"It is called a jet. It's a flying machine vehicle the humans built for transportation." He explained. "This one, however, is clearly built for war."

"It's a fight they want?!" Trescorn said with his arms up. "Let me destroy them!"

"You can't fly." Seastorm said.

"Neither can you!" Trescorn snapped, sounding insulted.

"At least I can fight underwater." Seastorm said, having been very deadpan the entire time thus far.

Trescron snarled at him.

"Enough." Thirorex said. It was them the jet began lowering. "Perhaps they wish to speak with us?"

The jet belonged to Global Justice. It lowered thanks to its turbine and a light shot from the tip.

It was a hologram projection, to the surprise of those not Thirorex.

It was Dr. Betty Director, who stood in front of them and noticed the others.

"So, I take it Ms. Possible's report was true? You can understand me?" She asked.

"If you refer to the female with the red hair, then yes. I can understand you." Thirorex said.

Director looked surprised to hear him talk, but carried on.

"Well, I am sending this hologram, and I'm just assuming you know what that is since you've spent a lot of time with some evil scientists, in order to speak with you. I am Dr. Director, head of the Global Justice Network. I'm sending you this message because I wish to know what you want."

"Only to reclaim our place as the rulers of this world." He responded. "We ruled this planet long before your earliest ancestors even learned how to walk upright. We were promised this world._ I_ was promised this world! Then it was taken from us!"

"Is there no way for us to live in peace?"

"No." He said flatly. "Your race is weak, pathetic, and a waste. We will bring you into extinction."

"We had nothing to do with what happened to you!" She argued back.

"On the contrary, our extinction was caused by the Great Disaster so that a new life could take our place. That life is you. Your extinction will be us showing how replacing us with such an inferior race was fate being a fool." He said.

This whole time, she tried to be civil. But now, the time of respectful behavior.

"We will stop you, Terakon monster. If you don't wish to be hurt, do not do this."

"I… am Thirorex! The Terakon _King!_ And I will _never_ bow to an inferior race!"

Then he unleashed a blast of fire at the plane. It reacted fast by elevating, turning the hologram off. Then it turned and flew off.

"Shall we go after it?" Skyscreech asked, ready to to fly.

"No. Let them try to stop us." Thirorex said before an evil grin came to his face. "It will be more fun and easier to crush them." He turned around and headed back inside. "Come. We have much to plan right now."

The rest of the Terakons followed.

They didn't see the plane leaving fired something in their direction. It was something very small.

* * *

"Did you release it?" Director asked.

"Yes ma'am." The man on the computer said as his boss looked over his shoulder.

"Good." She said. "Follow them."

* * *

Returning to their caverns, the Terakons were going down one tunnel before reaching a large room.

"This is where it was stored, my king." Seastorm said.

"Good." Thirorex said, towards the middle of the room. "This was used against us, driving us to extinction. Now, we will use it to have our revenge." He saw something on the floor that made him frown. "Of course… how could I forget?"

There was something on the floor that looked like it was caused by a punch. Only it was on top of what looked like a lock.

"Do we not have the key?" Scorex asked in a rather disrespectful tone.

"Do you think I'd say that I forgot and still have it?!" Thirorex snapped. "Apparently, it was destroyed sometime while I was still in that pointy-haired idiot's lab."

"That doesn't mean it is lost, my king." Seastorm spoke up while stepping towards his master. "Magic cannot be destroyed, only their vessels. If we gathered the magic, we can use restore it. We have the means to do so."

"You seem to have forgotten something." Slashfang spoke up, having his claws on his hips as he spoke in a mocking tone. "We cannot wear the key, much less use it. We're too big."

"A rare time when that is a disadvantage for us." Skyscreech added.

"We will worry about that later. "For now…" Thirorex began scratching his chin in thought. "We must figure out how to resume our plans."

"Should we not be concerned with restoring our people?!" Scorex argued.

"And how do you recommend we do that, cousin?" Slashfang sneered. "The Restoration Orb doesn't have the power."

"We could restore it via sunlight, since it's been underground for so long." Skyscreech said. "If we somehow amplified the soundwaves, that might work."

"These disgusting apes have developed technology that may be of help to us…" Thirorex said. "We should figure out how to use it to our advantage."

"Do you intend to just walk up to them and ask if we can use their machinery?" Scorex questioned in a scathing way. "They likely do not like us considering what _you've_ been up to since you came back to life."

"Perhaps there is a way to find out…" Skyscreech spoke before looking to Slashfang. "What become of the transport room?"

"It was sealed up in a cave in during the Great Disaster." Slashfang answered.

"Then perhaps it's time to reuse that room." Thirorex said. "Come."

All 6 of them made their way into the caverns.

* * *

For the past hour, the Nyklaw footsoldiers were being used to move rocks out of the way of a blocked path. It was taking so long that Trescorn, who stood by with his arms crossed, was tapping his foot with impatience.

"This is taking so long! Why can't I break down the rocks?"

"To avoid breaking anything likely still intact, you three-horned, no-brained idiot!" Slashfang snapped.

Trescorn bent down to face this one in the eye.

"Do not think you can talk back to me! It's your fault the army isn't here!" He barked.

Slashfang snarled at him before Thirorex called out.

"Both of you! Shut up!" His shout got them to back off. He then looked to Skyscreech. "But he does have a point. This is taking long."

"Almost done, my king." He answered.

The last of the rocks were finally moved aside, allowing for the larger members to finally walk through. There, they saw very advanced looking machinery. All of it was golden in color and one in particular looked like a large, golden ghost portal with a console on it that has a blue orb on it.

"Perfect." Thirorex said with a grin. "Trescorn, lift it and take it outside. The sunlight should allow us to resuse it."

"As you command, my king." Trescorn bowed before following orders.

* * *

Outside, the machine was carried out where they sun is. It was still afternoon and the sunlight was hitting the machine.

Once it was placed, Slashfang ran up to the machine and tried to turn it on with its buttons on the console.

"Perfect, allow me!" Nothing happened as kept pressing buttons. "It'll work! Watch!"

"Fool." Seastorm spoke up. "It just got put outside. Do you actually think it'll restore to full power right now?"

Slashfang stopped and looked annoyed before stepping back.

"And I suppose you know better?" He asked.

"I do." Seastorm said. "Once it's restored, it will transport to wherever we select." He said.

"The first place we shall visit is a place I am quite familiar with on the Western half of the landmass I've spent my entire time on." Thirorex said. "It is called Amity Park. The leader of those idiots who tried to enslave us rules that location and had the means to revive us. Perhaps they have the machinery we need?"

"How long until we can use it?" Trescorn asked.

"By around the afternoon tomorrow, from the looks of it." Skyscreech answered.

"Then when it's done, head in and go find the machinery we need." Thirorex said. "Once we find it, we will use it to resume our plans to revive the army and reclaim this world!"

"As you command, my king." All but Scorex, who stood far away and looked upset with what's going on, said with a respectful bow.

As this went on, the robotic insect was watching.

In the base of Global Justice, those at the monitor seeing what the camera shows just saw and heard what they were up to. Dr. Director knew only one thing they must do."

"Contact Ms. Possible. We need her to deliver a message to Mr. Fenton."

* * *

**No Kim or Danny this time. Just our villains and hints on what they're planning.**

**Slashfang and Seastorm (thank you for the name, FlowerPrincess11) are new and here's my voice acting choices.**

**Slashfang - Charlier Adler (Starscream)**

**Seastorm - David Sobolov (Tatsurion the Unchained)**

**This was short because I've been doing so many long chapters lately.**


	55. Chapter 55: An Unintended Reunion

_**Chapter 55: An Unintended Reunion**_

It was the first morning Danny returned from Middleton. Though he really missed Middleton, mostly Kim, he was happy to be home. He got up early and decided to try and make it to class early, so he got up about 7.

Sam and Tucker came along, a bit tired but happy to have Danny back home.

"So, did you have to eat at that slop shop called Bueno Nacho?" Tucker asked, with a hint of disgust and concern.

"I tried a Naco the night I left…" Danny looked a bit grossed out. "Did not like it."

"Well, at least you're home. So those dragon things aren't our problem anymore?" Sam asked.

"Well, as far as Global Justice is concerned. But Kim's keeping me up to date in case they come back." Danny said. "But, it's cool. For now, I'm just happy to be home." Suddenly, a blue mist came out of his mouth. "I didn't miss this though." He said with some annoyance as he ran into a nearby alley.

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other with smiles.

"Here we go." Sam said.

They followed and saw Danny about to morph.

"Okay… I'm go-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny stopped and groaned. He looked up and saw the familiar annoyance.

"What are you doing here?"

"FOOL! YOU FACED A SERIES OF FOES! FROM MAD SCIENTISTS, TO A VERY ATTRACTIVE LADY IN GREEN!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"I hear that!" Tucker said with a big grin, much to Sam's annoyance.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW! BEWARE THE BOX GHOST!" Then he's hit with a blast from the Fenton Thermos. "Oh… come on!"

He's been sucked into a Fenton Thermos Danny was carrying around. Once that was done, the teenage hero put the Thermos back in his backpack with some minor annoyance.

"Ugh… what a way to start my first day back home." Danny said. "I swear, the next ghost who makes a move on me, I'm gonna-"

"Pucker up and give her a big one on the lips!"

To their surprise, Ember McLain phased in from the ground, in front of Danny.

Before he could make a move, Ember reached out with her gloved hand, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

Sam and Tucker both dropped their jaws and gasped loudly.

Ember let Danny go, giving a big "MUAH!" in the process before pushing him to the ground. Then she flew up and, with an evil chuckle, struck her guitar and fired a blast shaped like a fist at the trio. Thinking fast, Danny morphed and created a shield that blocked the attack.

"Well, you're at least less boring than the Box Ghost." Danny admitted.

"Thought I'd welcome you home." Ember said. "Seeing as you cost me my new manager, I figured I'd pound you for a bit before I move on. I could mess with you, or attack random civilians. Whadya say?"

"I say… bring it!" Danny said as he rose up.

Ember grinned.

"Let's play!" Ember flew off.

Danny looked over his shoulder at his friends. "I guess I'll see you guys at class."

Danny flew off, but failed to notice the looks on their faces. They still had the look of shock from what had just happened.

"Did she just… _kiss_ him?" Sam managed to say.

"Yeah… she did." Tucker said.

Sam then turned red, grinded her teeth, clenched her fists and began growling in murderous rage.

_If she weren't a ghost, I'D KILL HER!_

Tucker still had his shocked look.

_Ember too?! How did he get so popular with hotties?!_

* * *

In Middleton, Kim and Ron were on their way to school together.

"So, on the bright side, we don't have to worry about dragons or ghosts anymore." Ron said.

Kim sighed.

"I guess, but I'm not entirely sure Ron. We've faced those big things for so long that it just feels off we're not finishing it."

"Well, at least _they_ won't finish _us_." Ron said.

"Oh yeah." Rufus said in a semi-coherent voice.

"I guess so." Kim said, her mind still with fighting those monsters.

I'll at least keep Danny up to date.

Then a smile came to her face, which was turning red.

"Say? KP?"

This snapped Kim out of her thought.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Question." Ron stopped walking, something Kim noticed and stopped as well. "When was the last time Middleton High was closed for an infestation?"

"Uh… never. The exterminator comes once every month, hence why you had to leave Rufus at home once a month." Kim pointed out.

"Well…" Ron pointed ahead to the school. "Looks like he's getting fired."

Kim turned her head and saw the school was being quarantined, with men in hazmats suits entering as the students were outside. Mr. Barkin was in the front, not far from Kim or Ron, arguing with what appeared to be the leader.

"Now listen up!" Barkin barked. "The exterminator came a week ago! He sprayed around and made sure there were no vermin or roaches around!"

"Well, sir." The man in the suit said, with a voice Kim and Ron would find familiar. "It seems he may have missed a spot. Furthermore, you were visited by ghost and the like last week, correct? It's possible their presence may have increased activity of these pests. I believe a week at best until we're done."

Barkin groaned in annoyance before looking back at the students.

"Listen up, people! You will be e-mailed all your homework assignments by your instructors for the rest of the week! I'll expect an e-mail with the finished assignment by the time the classes begin! Now get going!"

The students all cheered and sounded relieved. No school for a week for them. Barkin groaned in annoyance as he walked back to his car.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered with a fist raised. He noticed, however, Kim seemed a bit suspicious. "Uh, KP? What's wrong?"

"Did that guy in the hazmat suit sounded familiar?" Kim asked.

Said man walked up to them.

"Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable."

The man pulled his helmet off, revealing a familiar face now that Barkin was absent.

"Will?" Kim asked.

"Dr. Director has a message for you. She's been spying on your Terakon friends, and it looks like your accomplice from Amity Park is going to be having large visitors."

"Whoa!" Ron shouted.

"Thanks, Will." Kim said.

He nodded before putting his helmet back on and walked off.

"So, what now?" Ron asked.

"We go see Danny…" Kim said as she took Ron's hand and took him around a nearby tree.

Bonnie, who was walking away, saw this.

"What are those two losers up to?"

Once the coast was clear, Kim took her Kimmunicator out. "Wade, we need your help."

"What's going on, Kim?" Wade asked.

"We got to get to Amity Park and find Danny... looks like our scaly friends are going to be paying him a visit." Kim said, feeling worried about him.

"Wait, how'd you find out?"

"Global Justice sent us a messenger, now come on!" Kim said, urgently.

"You heard her, Wade..." Ron said to their tech friend. "Our favorite Danny needs help."

"Got it..." Wade started typing. "Your ride should be here in five minutes..." Wade said to Kim and Ron.

"You rock Wade." Kim thanks before turning her device off.

Unknown to them, Bonnie had overheard their conversation and was now outright eavesdropping after hearing Danny's name

"Amity Park? That must be where Danny is from. ."Bonnie thought before she frowned when she realized Kim was leaving to see him.

She was going to use her "saving the world" thing to see him in Amity Park while Bonnie was stuck here in Middleton with nothing to do for a week.

_There is no way I am letting that boy crazy redhead have him all to herself._ Bonnie thought to herself.

Bonnie might not be a super freak but she is not an idiot and if she knows one thing, it's boys and crushes. She saw the way Kim looked at Danny the last time he was here. She wants him... she'll deny it but it's obvious that she likes him...

Well Bonnie isn't going to let her have him.

* * *

Danny and Ember had been battling one another for the past 10 minutes. Danny fired a ghostly blast, but Ember hit it way, using her guitar like a baseball bat.

"Well, still bored?" Ember asked with an evil yet playful tone.

"No, not so much." Danny said. He then flew at Ember, readying his fist. "If you wanted to spend time, you could've recommended a nice place for omelettes or something!"

Danny managed to land his punch, sending Ember into the wall. However, she smiled and got back up.

Danny tackled into her and, using intangibility, went through the building. Once they were through and regained tangibility, Ember smiled.

"Aw, how heroic."

Ember then pushed away from him and threw a punch into Danny's stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Oof!" Danny went.

Ember then landed nearby, with a grin as she giggled and her hair grew and created a tornado of blue fire around them.

A small vortex of fire appeared atop Casper High as Ember and a weakened Danny were there once the flames disappeared.

Seeing Danny still on the floor, now laying faceup, Ember decided to take advantage. So, she decided to remain above him, her knees to his sides as the put her hands on his wrists as she held them above his head.

"Well, that was fun. Got any plans after school?" She asked playfully. "If you need to make time, I can just break your leg."

"_How romantic_." Danny said sarcastically. "Anyone else know you got a thing for me?"

"Rumor started around Christmas actually, you just don't hang out in the Ghost Zone that much." Ember said. "So, care to make this a common occurrence?" She asked with her grin still there.

"Gee, I dunno. I mean, I'm not_ unattracted_ to you, but wanting to cause rampant destruction and take over the world are kind of a massive turn off." Danny admitted. "Couldn't we just have long walks on the beach instead?"

Ember chuckled a bit before she tries to move in for a kiss. However, to Danny's surprise, she kissed his right cheek instead.

"Well, I guess I should head out. Got plans of my own."

She let his wrists go and got up. She looked down with an amused, almost seductive smile.

"Really? So soon?" He questioned.

"Got plans of my own. I'm sure you'll try stuffing me in that stupid thermos of yours." She turned away and walked a few steps away before looking back and winking. "Later, Dipstick."

She creates a vortex of flames around while blowing a kiss at him. Then, in seconds, it disappears.

Danny wiped his cheek of the feeling of her kiss. He then decided to head into the school.

Once he found a place to change, he did so and met up with his friends at the locker.

"Hey guys! Sorry that took a-" He then noticed the odd looks on their faces. "Uh, something up?"

Sam, who looked like she was going to kill someone, was the first to speak up.

"Something up? _Something up?!"_

Tucker, who looked a bit envious, snapped out of it and put a hand around Sam's mouth to keep her from attracting attention.

"Sam! Cool it!" He then looked to Danny as he let Sam go. "Seriously though… she kissed you."

"Since when did…" Sam looked around to make sure nobody could eavesdrop on them. "Ember want to kiss you?"

"Oh… well, she attacked Middleton and admitted she has a thing for me. I think she wants me to be her boyfriend… or mind-controlled slave she wants to make out with. I'm not totally sure to be honest." Danny said nonchalantly.

Both of them blinked in disbelief.

"Dude…" Tucker spoke up, sounding jealous. "A cool cheerleader _and_ an evil rocker babe? What's your secret?"

"Uh… natural charm?" Danny said while shrugging, as this was the second time someone asked him this.

Sam groaned.

"If there is one thing Paulina has that I wish I did too… it's more _female_ friends."

* * *

A limousine leaves Kim and Ron outside the mall of Amity Park. She looked back and thanked the driver.

"Thanks, Joe."

"No problem! It's the least I can do after you rescued my family from those bears!" He said.

"No big!"

Once she closed the door and the lino drove off, Ron looked around.

"I don't see anything that looks like dragon or a dinosaur with wings. You sure they're coming?" Ron asked.

"We didn't get a when." Kim explained. "Best to take care of it now. Meantime, I think I saw a cyber café last time I was here. We can probably do our homework there."

Ron sighed with annoyance while Rufus chuckled at him.

"Fine. Long as there's a place to get something to eat." Ron said.

As they left the mall, another vehicle arrived in Amity Park. It was a train. And out of it was Bonnie Rockwaller, looking displeased.

"Ugh! How could they deny me first class? Oh well." She looked around. "This is the place haunted by ghosts? Well, if the right Danny's here, at least it isn't a total loss."

Meantime, a car drove into the city limits. It's a car driven by Mr. Steve Barkin.

"So, this is the town plagued with ghosts?" He scanned his environment with a serious look in his eyes. "Let's find that Phantom punk. He and that Rockstar girlfriend of his are what likely caused the infestation."

He drove off, with intent on dealing with a certain ghost boy.

* * *

On the remote island that the Terakons are using for their base of operations, the portal was ready.

"It's ready, my king!" Slashfang said as we operated the console.

"Finally…" Thirorex said as he approached. He then shoved his cousin aside. "Now, move aside while I try to remember where this Amity Park was." He looked down, ignoring Slashfang's dirty look as he observed the globe. "I believe I said the western half… hmm…" He looked to see the shape of a mountain range that he recognized. "This looks familiar." He pressed near the mountain range. "Get Trescorn and Skyscreech."

"What?" Slashfang questioned. "What for?"

Thirorex's eyes rolled towards him.

"To keep our friends busy."

* * *

It was just now when school ends. The trio leave their daily place of boredom and torment to head out.

"So, after Nasty Burger, we go on patrol?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Sam looked to Danny. "You know, you can bring Danielle with us."

Danny's smile dropped as he looked away, saddened.

"She… left."

Sam and Tucker looked surprised.

"Wait, for real?" Tucker asked.

"I thought she'd stay with you guys." Sam questioned.

"So did I." Danny said glumly. "But this morning, she left a note, telling us she's afraid to stay so long as Vlad's mayor in Amity Park."

Danny was silent as Sam and Tucker looked sympathetic to him.

That's when his cellphone rang. It rang with an odd ringtone sounding like a harp. It snapped Danny out of his saddened state.

"Uh… Danny?" Sam asked with a suspicious look on her face. "Why does your phone sound like it's in love?"

Danny laughed nervously.

"It's a ringtone… for when I get a call…" He whispered the next part. "From Kim."

Sam and Tucker both glared at him with jealousy, but for different reasons. Sam was jealous of his attraction to Kim, Tucker was jealous of his best friend being a chick magnet.

_If it weren't obvious that she'd tear me apart, I'd kill her!_

_How did he get so popular with babes?!_

"I uh… I better answer that." Danny answers his phone. "Hey Kim!" He said, sounding excited. He realized this and clear his throat. "Uh… how are you?"

"Danny! We got a problem! Can you meet us at the Amity Park mall?"

"You're in town?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

"On it!" Danny hung up. "Kim's in town and it looks like we got a problem."

Sam looked annoyed to hear that girl's name while Tucker grinned.

* * *

Kim put the Kimmunicator down as Ron was scarfing his ice cream.

"Okay, I let Danny know we're here."

"Good call!" Ron said with his mouth full of ice cream.

Once finished with his cup, he attempted to through his cup that once had ice cream into a nearby trash can. It flew above and his someone behind the nearby fountain.

"OW!" A feminine voice yelped. "Watch it loser!"

This quickly caught their attention.

"Did you just her the familiar sounds of a teenage girl?" Ron asked.

Kim recognized the voice, angrily marched and found who the little spy is behind the fountain.

"Bonnie!" Kim shouted.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh… Kim! What are you doing here?" Bonnie said with a fake smile and an obvious lie.

"Visiting a friend. You?" Kim said with a fist at her waist.

"Oh… just… thought I'd do some traveling." Bonnie said.

"Here? In a town hit with ghosts?" Kim asked.

"I mean… why not? Not everyone is picky about their destinations, Kim!" Bonnie said in her usual haughty self.

She also darted her eyes back and forth.

"Looking for someone?" Kim asked, knowing who she's actualy looking for.

"No!" Bonnie yelled before storming off.

Ron joined up with Kim.

"What's Bonnie doing here?"

"Being her usual annoying self." Kim said.

Ron and Rufus looked to each other, confused.

* * *

Danny and his friends arrived at the mall.

"I bet Kim found those evil dragons and wants to team up to defeat them!" Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Well, we did kind of agree to take these scaly creeps in case they show their faces again." Danny said.

They were walking down the mall aisle, past the food court, when Danny noticed something ahead that made him gasp in horror.

It was Bonnie Rockwaller. She didn't see him as he went behind the nearby soda vending machine.

Sam and Tucker were both surprised by this sudden action of his.

"Dude, what's wrong?!" Tucker asked.

"Hide me! I was almost spotted!"

"Who? Skulker? Freakshow? Fright Knight?" Sam asked in concern for how Danny is panicking.

"Or is it one of Kim's villains?" Tucker questioned. "Shego? Monkey Fist? Motor Ed?"

"A Terakon?!" Sam asked with her concern growing.

"Technically worse..."

Danny pointed down where Bonnie is standing.

Sam and Tucker didn't see anyone who stood out, though Tucker had his usual interested grin when he saw Bonnie.

"I don't see anyone but a new hottie..."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me it's the brunette..."

"It _is..._"

It took a moment, but both of them gawked at Danny.

"I... was kidding..." Sam said. "Is she one Kim's villains?"

"Not exactly..."

Danny dared to look out and, to his dread, that's when Bonnie saw him and headed in his direction.

_She's coming!_

The boy panicked.

"I'm not here..."Danny said as he hid back behind the soda machine and became invisible.

Just in time, since that's when Bonnie appeared.

"Danny..." Bonnie said, only to blink in confusion that the boy was no longer behind the vending machine. "Where did he go?" Bonnie question and then noticed Sam and Tucker. "You two losers...did you see where that guy just went?" Bonnie demanded.

Sam glared at her. "Uh... I don't think I heard the word please in that sentence."

Sam and Bonnie glared at each other.

It's obvious that they already don't like each other.

Tucker grinned and stepped in between the two.

"Hi I'm-"

"So don't care..." Bonnie said rudely before Tucker could even finish his attempt to pick her up.

"So… what are you even doing here? Being so rude?" Sam questioned with her usual scowl.

"I'm looking for a guy..." Bonnie said and Tucker sent her an interested look. "Not you loser, a _real_ guy..." Bonnie snapped and Tucker frowned, looking insulted. "The guy I am looking for is about this tall, dark hair, blue eyes and cute dimples..." Bonnie said.

"Haven't seen him... now get lost!" Sam said and Bonnie glared at her.

"Whatever..." Bonnie scoffed as she went to continue looking.

Once she was gone, Danny became visible again.

"She's gone. "Danny said in relief.

"She's sweet..." Tucker muttered sarcastically.

"I think we just met an even worse version of Paulina..." Sam said, unable to believe how rude and snobby that girl is.

"Just who is she anyway, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Bonnie Rockwaller... the only real downside to Middleton high" Danny said.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the mountain regions outside Amity Park was a a portal that had three large figures step out. They were Slashfang, Skyscreech and Trescorn.

Once they were out at the portal disappeared, Slashfang sniffed the area and expressed disgust.

"This is the modern world? I hate it already."

"As do I." Trescorn said. Walking ahead, he looked down and saw what he did not recognize, buildings. "Look! That appears the be the large village to king refered to as this Amity Park."

"Good." Slashfang said. "You two go down and cause some trouble. I will go to this "Axion" our king spoke of."

"Why should you go?" Trescorn asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm more scientifically minded than you and one of these two heroic mammals can fly, and Skyscreech can fly better than me."

"He's not wrong." Skyscreech said.

"Good…" Slashfang grinned. "Head down and attract their attention while I try to find what we're here for."

Trescorn and Skyscreech nodded and headed downhill.

Once they were gone, Slashfang's grin somehow got bigger, emphasizing he has some ulterior motives.

_With those loyal idiots gone, perhaps I can find something I can use to take that throne._

* * *

"So... let me see if I got it..." Sam responded after Danny's explanation who Bonnie is. "She's Kim's rival cheerleader from her high school? She's not a villain?"

"And after you called her big sisters out on being mean to her, she's had a growing interest in you that's gotten bigger?" Tucker added.

"And now you're hiding from a cheerleader who is older and, even _I_ have to admit, more attractive than Paulina who has a thing for you?" Sam asks.

She clearly thinks everything she heard is ludicrous.

Danny nodded.

It took a moment of silence but only Tucker spoke up.

He started calmly, but got more upset and envious with each word as his voice rose.

"Okay... I gotcha dude. Any other problems you got? Like, you won the lottery and it's too much money? Got a new car but don't like the upholstery?! DID YOU GET A NEW MANSION BUT YOU DON'T LIKE THE ADDRESS?! SERIOUSLY DUDE! _LET ME HELP YOU_!"

Danny rolled his eyes and was about to answer when another older girl, one he actually did want to be around, spotted them and arrived with her best friend.

"Danny?"

The trio looked away. Danny and Tucker smiled while Sam scowled.

"Kim!" Tucker walked up and gave an interested grin with eyebrows wiggling. "Remember me?"

Kim gave Tucker a mildly amused smile.

"Yes, Tucker. I do remember you." Kim said. She then looked to Danny, much to Tucker's disappointment. "Glad we found you."

"Yeah, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Dude, those evil lizard things are coming!" Ron shouted.

This caught the attention of so many people passing by, causing him to look bashful as he lowered his head.

"Ron…" Kim said quietly but loud enough just for them to hear. "Let's keep stuff the public doesn't need to know on the D.L."

"Right… sorry KP." Ron said with his hands on his mouth.

"Anyway, Global Justice has been spying on his "royal highness"." Kim said with air quotes, smiling that she's actually using them correctly, unlike Bonnie. "Looks like they're after something in Amity Park."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, supposedly something to amplify sound." Kim said.

"So… a speaker?" Tucker joked.

"Hey yeah! A speaker!" Ron said, clearly not getting Tucker's tone.

Kim rolled her eyes for it.

That's when they heard it.

The sound of an explosion from downtown that is loud enough to get people's attention in the mall.

* * *

Several moments ago, they arrived on the streets. Now, Trescorn and Skyscreech are rampaging. The former flips cars and trucks while Skyscreech flew above, knocking down street lights and landing atop a building.

"Where are the ones called Danny Phantom and Kim Possible?!" Trescorn demanded to the humans running for their lives.

"Perhaps we should have asked the king for what they look like?" Skyscreech asked as he pulled a nearby antennae off and tossed it into a car nearby.

"They all look the same to me." Trescorn mumbled.

He picked up a nearby tree and tossed it into an office building, breaking windows.

"Supposedly, one of them can fly without wings, like a ghost." Skyscreech spoke as he crawled down the walls of the building before taking a deep breath.

Then, like Danny's ghostly wail, he unleashes a sonic blast that destroys all of the windows on the front of said building.

"A half-rodent half-insect? Disgusting!" Trescorn said as he picked up a now abandoned truck and tossed into a gas station.

This caused the explosion that alerted everyone.

* * *

Back at the mall, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She answered it.

"Wade?"

"Kim! Satellite footage just showed too large monsters." Wade said as he began typing. "These two look familiar?"

It then showed the footage of the two Terakon beasts running rampant through the city.

"They look like two of the beasts that escaped." Kim said. "Don't tell me, Amity Park?"

"Afraid so."

Kim groaned as he put her gadget away.

"Let's go Ron." Kim said.

Ron just stood there, his legs shaking.

"There's more of those things?!" Ron asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Kim went.

"Uh… I should… stay and…" His eyes darted to Sam and Tucker. "Keep Danny's friends safe!"

Sam did not like this, while Tucker looked as terrified as Ron.

"Uh, we don't need protection. We're coming too!"

"Actually… Sam." Danny said. "You guys should stay here."

"What?" Sam did not look happy.

"Remember, the Terakons aren't ghosts, they're creatures even the_ king_ of ghosts could barely beat. I'm basically fighting my natural predator. My powers had little effect on the original and I couldn't overshadow it. I'd feel better if you guys were away from the action." Danny said.

Sam groaned, but nodded.

"You made your point." Sam said.

"Come on." Kim said, motioning with her arm. "We got a city to save."

Danny nodded and followed her running out of the mall.

This leaves an annoyed Sam standing on her own with her arms cross, with a terrified Ron and Tucker huddling together. Rufus stuck out and also looked scared.

"Big lizards…" He squeaked.

* * *

**Special thanks to FlowerPrincess11 for some help, including the Bonnie parts.**

**This was short for the sake of my sanity.**

**Anyway, I'd like to hear what you think is going to happen.**

**Please submit ideas for this story, I'd like to hear them. Also, please make additions to the TV Tropes page.**


	56. Chapter 56: Amity at War Part 1

_**Chapter 56: Amity at War Pt.1**_

Mr. Barkin groaned. His car was in a traffic jam for the past 20 minutes.

"This Amity Park is full of weirdos and lazy bums." He peaked out of his window. "LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" That's when it happened, he saw people getting out of their cars and started running away from whatever was in the front. This left Barkin confused and annoyed. "Oh… **come on!**" He looked out again. "Hey! What's going on?!" He looked to a few who ran past him, looking back. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted. That's when he heard the sound, it was a roar. It caught him off guard. He looked ahead and panicked as he came out of his car. "Prehistoric abominations! Run people!"

As soon as he got out and ran with the crowd, another car was thrown into his own, crushing it.

It was thrown by Trescorn, and it wasn't the only time he threw a car. He's thrown several once the humans got out. Now, as Skyscreech was atop a building acting as lookout, Trescorn lifted an abandoned oil tanker over his head.

"Mammals known as Danny Phantom and Kim Possible! Show yourselves, so that we may end your lives!"

"Heard you were looking for us!"

A female voice caught their attention. Both of them looked up and saw a flying human male carrying a taller female by her arms as they land on a taller building.

Danny then landed next to Kim after letting her go.

"Can we help you guys?!" Danny asked.

"Yes… hold this!"

Trescorn threw the truck at them. Thinking fast, Danny fired a blast of ice, stopping the truck's direction and fall as it landed in a large chunk of ice.

"A flying human with ghost powers!" Skyscreech shouted as he pointed at the two. "These are who we came for!"

Both Danny and Kim looked to each other.

"So, take your pick. Which do you want to take on?"

"You can handle the big guy. He's clearly the stronger of the two." Kim pointed out.

Danny nodded as he looked down and flew at Trescorn, while Skyscreech flew at Kim.

Kim backflipped to avoid him landing on top of her. After inhaling some air, Skyscreech lives to his name by screeching his attack at them. Kim ran to the other side of the building, avoiding the attack that was breaking the floor beneath them.

She leaped off the building and, using her grapple gun, fired a line at a nearby flagpole, swinging safely to the ground.

Meantime, Danny flew at Trescorn. Both of them threw their fists. The collision's impact actually knocked Danny back a bit. Trescorn took advantage and threw another punch and sent Danny flying into a wall. Getting off the wall, Danny fired a barrage of ghost rays that did little harm to the Terakon muscle, who barely reacted. Seeing this did nothing, Danny went back to fighting hand-to-hand.

Kim was now on the ground, using he acrobatics to avoid the tail of her opponent.

"Watch where you swing that, Beaky!" She shouted.

"The name's Skyscreech. And you haven't seen anything yet!"

Danny, meanwhile was knocked back into the ground.

"Okay… new strategy…"

Getting back up, Danny flew into his opponent and attempted to push him with his full strength. However, it only budge the large beast back, who then grabbed Danny by the leg.

"Fool!" He then slammed Danny into the ground. "No mammal can outmuscle Trescorn!"

With their backs to each other, Danny and Kim whispered to one another.

"Don't suppose you wanna trade dance partners?" Danny asked.

"Not likely…" Kim answered, her eyes not off her opponent.

Danny shrugged. "Least we know their names…"

* * *

At Axion Labs, Damon Gray was the only one left. He had his security systems turned on as he remained in his office.

He took a breath to calm down, having heard large monsters were in downtown and had the place shut down.

That's when the sounds of metal breaking could be heard. He looked to see claws going through the walls. Breaking through was Slashfang, who grinned his sharp teeth when he saw Damon.

"How?!" Damon questioned. "That new system was designed to keep humans and ghosts out!"

Slashfang laughed.

"That's the problem… I am neither." He answered. "I take it you are a human in charge?"

"I'm… not Mr. Masters, but I'm in charge of security here." He answered, though frightened.

"Wonderful…" Slashfang pointed a talon at Damon. "My king, the one who attacked your settlement some time ago, requires technology that amplifies sound."

"So… a speaker?"

"Does it amplify to planet-wide hearing?"

"No… but we-" He stopped. "Wait… why should I tell you anything?!"

Slashfang barred his claws and fangs at him.

"Because if not… you'll find out how I got the name Slashfang…"

"Wait!" Damon panicked, backing into a wall. "Please no! I have a daughter!"

"Then tell me what I want to hear… or she becomes fatherless…"

* * *

Danny created a dome shield to block the blows from Trescorn. The force of his opponent's strength was too much for him.

"Kim?!" Danny called out to her, inside his dome, as he was kneeling. "Please tell me you have an idea!"

"Still working on it!" Kim said as she looked around.

Skyscreech inhaled and unleashed his loud screech towards the two. Though the dome blocked them from being physically harmed, the loud sounds were too much for them. They both covered their ears, and doing so weakened Danny's shield even further.

One last punch shattered it like glass. Seeing this made Danny react as he grabbed Kim and the two phased into the ground. Just in time to avoid another attack by the larger Terakon.

"GRAH!" Trescorn groaned. "They got away!"

"At leas this proves we are superior!" Skyscreech stated with a smile.

"It will be greater proof once we are rid of all those who oppose our king!" Trescorn argued. He looked around, seeing nobody present. "Where are you?!"

Trescorn turned around and walked off.

"We are supposed to be keeping them busy while Slashfang does what he needs to!" Skyscreech shouted.

Trescorn turned around and pointed to his comrade threateningly.

"Do not mention that worthless traitor unless needed!" He shouted. "He tried to seize the throne in our king's absence!"

They were unaware that the two heroes were inside a nearby building, watching from a window as they hid behind a wall.

"Slashfang? There's another one?" Danny asked.

"Hang on." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and spoke into it. "Wade, please tell me there's a third sighting of anything that looks remotely like a dinosaur or a dragon somewhere in the world."

"Hang on." Wade was typing on his computer. "Got it! Witnesses saw what looked like a Spinosaurus with wings was heading to Axion Labs."

"Spinosaurus? That doesn't look like one of the one's we've seen already." Kim pointed out.

"We'll have to figure that part out later." Danny said. "We better find out what this "Slashfang" is up to." He looked back out the window. "I'd fly, but Skyscreech might see us."

"Maybe turn invisible?" Kim asked. She then thought to herself a bit. "Maybe we should conserve some of your strength so that we can try and take this one on."

"Let's hope we can. We can barely deal with one together. These two clearly aren't as tough as their king, but too tough for one-on-one." Danny said. He then morphed back to human form to conserve power. "Let's head out and go by foot. Hopefully they won't spot us."

Making as little sound as they could, the two get out of the building from the side facing away from the two Terakons. As they got out, the tried to make a break for it.

They were halfway down the street when someone shouted for them.

"KP!"

This did catch the Terakons' attention. Panicking, both Kim and Danny looked around and saw Ron was running towards them with his arm up.

_Oh crud…_ Kim thought and she and Danny ran towards Ron.

"K-"

Kim put a hand on Ron's face.

"Ron!" She whispered harshly. "Shh!"

Ron's muffled questioning came to an end when Danny hugged them both, turning them invisible as Trescorn and Skyscreech both walked out into the street where they heard Ron. Seeing nobody, they both shrugged and went back.

"Let's find those two!" Skyscreech shouted. "They must still be here!"

Once they were gone, Danny returned himself and the others back to visibility. Ron still had a shocked look on his face.

"Those two don't look like the other one…" He pointed out.

Rufus was in his pocket, peeking out and shivering in fear.

"Big lizards…" He squeaked.

"Ron, what's going on?" She whispered.

"Well, Sam and Tucker decided to head home to make sure their families are okay." Ron said. "That's when I came… weird though, I thought I saw-"

"Danny!"

A familiar voice called out to them.

Danny looked down and saw a certain someone who has become obsessed with him.

"Bonnie? Why are you here?" Danny questioned in horror at the sight of the brunette girl.

Bonnie, finally making it, stopped and stood in front of them.

I knew following this loser would lead to something.

"Oh… just wanted to pay a visit to this town while school is down for the week." Bonnie said. She looked around and saw there was some damaged cars. "Uh… what happened here?"

"Did you not see the news?" Danny questioned.

"Pssh… who has time for that?" She scoffed.

"So you don't know about the Terakons?" Kim asked.

"Terra… what?"

All three in the know just glanced to one another.

"You don't know about the… uh… dragons?" Kim asked.

Bonnie just stared disbelievingly.

"_Dragons?_ Yeah right…" She scoffed. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Do you_ really_ want an answer to that?" Kim mocked with a smile.

Bonnie glared at her.

"Don't play dumb with me, K! I know why you're here!"

Kim groaned.

"Bonnie… this jelling has gotten old." She said with her arms crossed.

As both girls glared at each other, as the two teen boys neaby looked to one another, confused.

"Jelling? What's jelling?" Danny asks.

Ron only shrugged.

"You got me."

"Bonnie… go home." Kim demanded.

"Oh really?!" Bonnie yelled.

This made both Danny and Ron look concerned as they tried to make silent gestures to get her to keep quiet, mostly arm waving.

"Bonnie!" Kim whispered loudly. "Keep it down."

"Or what?!" She asked, tempting fate.

Danny looked back, hoping nobody heard her.

He saw a cement truck flying towards them.

"INCOMING!"

This caught their attention.

Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him into the alleyway. Meanwhile, Danny ran to Bonnie and pulled her with him despite that she was taller than him, going into that same alley.

They managed to avoid the truck hitting as it rolled down the street.

As they did, they all got off the ground and looked out.

Bonnie was looking to her savior, however.

"D-Danny?" She asked. "You just… saved me?"

"Yeah…" Danny said, looking to her. "I guess I did…"

She smiled. Danny noticed the look in her eye. If she wasn't interested before, she is now.

_Oh crud… this is Paulina all over again._

As Bonnie got up, Kim walked to her and pointed a finger at her.

"You need to leave, now!"

Bonnie scoffed.

"What for, exactly?" She asked.

"You should listen to her…"

A screeching voice said from above.

They all looked up, and saw Skyscreech looking down at them.

Ron screamed. "Pteradactyl dragon thing!" He pointed up. "And he talks!"

"I can talk and tear you apart at the same time!"

Thinking fast, and noticing Bonnie was distracted by the aerial Terakon, he went intangible and overshadowed her. He then grabbed Kim and Ron by their collars and pulled them as he went intangible through the wall of the nearby building.

Skyscreech landed where they were, looking around to see no humans beneath him.

As he looked around, seeing no humans present, Danny brought Ron and Kim deeper into the building, which was an apartment complex.

Kim was familiar with what Danny did, but Ron was still freaked out.

"Danny? Dude? Are you inside her?"

Kim shuddered.

"Poor choice of words."

Danny, in Bonnie, nodded.

"Yeah… please tell me you have knock out gas or something when I get out of here."

"I think Wade gave me a spray can of it." Kim reached into her pocket pouch. "Hang on tight."

Ron looked to the overshadowed Bonnie with interest and smiled.

"Say… next week. If you could do this again to Bonnie… in front of the whole school-"

"I am not overshadowing her so that you can get a date, Ron." Danny cut him off with an annoyed tone.

Ron chuckled innocently, even as both Kim and Rufus looked disapprovingly at his idea.

"Alright…" Kim pulled out the spray can. "Step out."

Danny nodded and did so, leaving Bonnie's body. This left the brunette spaced out for a moment.

"W-what? What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her hand on her head.

That was Kim's cue, she sprayed Bonnie in the face, knocking her out.

Danny, who was closest, caught Bonnie in his arms. It caused a minor blush on his face as he did his best to hand her over to Ron.

"Here…" He successfully gives the unconscious girl to Ron. "We need to get out and deal with our visiting friends here."

"Aw, come on!" Ron whined. "Why do I have to babysit Bonnie here?"

Rufus was now on his shoulder, squeaking in agreement.

"Do you want to fight those two outside?" Kim snarked.

Ron had a brief look of horror on his face.

"I'll stay here…"

* * *

Back outside, both Trescorn and Skyscreech resumed their rampage, looking around for their targets.

"How much longer must we search?" Trescorn asked.

"As long as Slashfang searches this place our king was brought to back to life in for what we need." Skyscreech reminded him.

Danny, now in ghost form, was with Kim around the corner, having heard them.

"Where he was brought back to life?" Kim questioned.

"Well, we know that was before Vlad formed his little club… so it has to be somewhere else." Danny scratched his chin. Then a thought came to him. "Hey… remember that weird thing from Axion Labs? The one you said sounded alive?"

Kim's eyes rose. "You don't think that was Thirorex?"

"Possibly." Danny said. "We might need to pay a visit there soon."

"After we take care of this, of course."

Danny looked out and saw Trescorn's back was turned as he was walking away. Realizing he has to resume the fight, Danny flew fast and, in that moment, managed to tackle the large beast onto the ground, surprising his foe.

"Hey! Triple threat! Looking for me?!" Danny challenged.

Looking over his shoulder before getting up, Trescorn snarled.

"As a matter of fact… I was!"

As Trescorn got up and attempted to grab Danny, Kim looked around.

"Now where's my playmate?"

"Here!"

Kim looked up, and saw her Terakon foe was diving at her. She backflipped out of the way. Seeing his face unprotected, she threw a kick into his snout. This did do some pain, indicated he moved his head back and shook, but not enough to back off. So, Kim readied.

Skyscreech reached out for her, but Kim jumped out of his way and ran up his arm and kneed him in the eye. Because the eye is a sensitive part of any body, this hurt him more.

Annoyed, while holding onto his shut eye, Skyscreech tried to claw her with his free hand, but Kim took advantage and ran to the area he couldn't see right now and go around.

Meanwhile, Danny and Trescorn were resuming their battle from before. Danny decided a different strategy and fired a blast of ice at the ground. It made solid ice and the Triceratops-like dragon slipped and fell back on his back. The impact causes the area around to shake.

Inside the building, Ron and Rufus were peeking out as the shaking made them jump up. It also made Bonnie, who was on the floor, wake up.

"Mmh… what?"

Ron looked back and saw her waking up, with a hand on her head.

"Uh oh…"

"Stoppable?" She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Uh… Danny Phantom saved us." Ron said, figuring that isn't a lie.

Bonnie looked around.

"Where are Kim and Danny?"

She didn't like not seeing Danny around, and likely with Kim.

"Uh…"

Another loud crashing sound, caused by Danny avoiding a mailbox being thrown at him.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, actually afraid for her life.

"Oh… uh… Danny Phantom is fighting those… dragon things. And Kim's helping him."

Bonnie's eyes widened when a certain someone wasn't mentioned.

"Where's the _other_ Danny? The cu- small guy."

Ron looked surprised to hear her ask that.

"Why do _you_ care?"

Bonnie got up and once again resumed her haughty attitude.

"I don't!"

Ron and Rufus shared a confused look.

Back to the battle, Kim used her hook to swing and wrap around Skyscreech's long mouth.

"If you won't keep your mouth shut, I will!" She said as she landed atop his head and pulled to tighten it further.

Angered, Skyscreech tries to open his mouth, but finds the material she uses is surprisingly strong.

Meanwhile, Danny flew down between Trescorn's feet to avoid an attack. This made the large beast try to go after him, but fall on his back.

"Go back to your king!" Danny demanded.

"Only after I crush you!" Trescorn said, getting back on his feet.

"ATTENTION! GHOST KID AND DINO-MONSTERS!"

A loud voice called out. One from down the street that everyone not reptilian looked down to see a familiar figure.

"Mr. Barkin?!" Kim shouted when she saw her least favorite teacher.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Danny asked out loud.

Ignoring the two beasts, Barkin marched on over to Danny Phantom, who was still in the air.

"Mr. Barkin!" Kim called out as she saw him getting into their little war zone.

"Now now, Possible! I have a ghost to bust!" Barkin snapped on his path.

Danny looked to Trescorn and held up a finger.

"Wait here, big guy." He landed in front of Barkin. "Why are you here?"

"I AM HERE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE INFESTATION AT MIDDLETON HIGH!" Barkin shouted. "THE ONE_ YOU_ CAUSED!"

"Oh, please tell me he is not serious..." Kim said in exasperation.

"Uh... okay, let me see if I have this straight. You come all the way from Middleton and into a serious battle, one that involved a race of killer dragon monsters that are out for blood... all over an infestation you _think_ I caused?!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, KID!" Barkin snapped as he pointed a finger at Danny.

Trescorn did not like that he was being ignored, so he reminded people of his presence.

"Do not reject my presence! Human filth!"

He rose a fist and was about to slam it into the, that's when Danny reacted fast.

"Here!"

He grabbed Barkin by the collar and pulled him. Danny flew to where Ron was. With intangibility, he phased Barkin through the wall before going back into the battle.

Barkin, looking to see where he is, turned out towards the window, where Ron was.

"Mr. B?" Ron asked.

"Out of the way, Stoppable!" Barkin moved past Ron and looked out. "Get back here, you little punk!"

Danny didn't hear him, just went back to his foe, whose fist collided with Danny's.

Meanwhile, Skyscreech swung Kim off his head, finally allowing him to pull the wire and allowing him to open his mouth.

"You're lucky I don't like the taste of mammals!" He snapped at the girl on the ground, who was getting up.

Kim responded by getting up and pulling out a wrist strap she put around her right hand.

"Was saving this for your king, but you'll do. This thing is something as a gift from some scientist friends. Increases my strength times 10 for one minute. Let's see how I do."

Skyscreech lunges at her, but Kim's enhanced strength lets her jump above him and run atop of him, much to his surpise. Annoyed, he looked back and saw her still standing, ready for more.

Meanwhile, Danny was firing his ghost rays, annoying Trescorn and trying to swat him away.

"Aren't ya gonna breathe fire on me or make loud noises?" Danny tempted.

"I am not able to release attacks from my mouth… but I can do _this!_"

He then aimed his horns upwards.

Then they started vibrating, much to Danny's surprise. That's when he saw what looked like an electrical charge.

_Was that… lightning?_

His answer came quick. A jolt of lightning came from the two top horns and shocked him. Danny remained in place before Trescorn backhanded him out of the air. Landing on concrete, Danny groaned.

Kim ceased when she saw this.

"Danny!"

She turned back and ran to her ally. She reached him and tried to help him up.

"Die, mammals!" Trescorn shouted.

His horns vibrated again. This time, the electricity generated far more than before.

Seeing this, Skyscreech gasped and flew up. Seeing this, Danny got up and took Kim by the arms.

"Hang on!"

Before Kim could say anything, Danny flew her towards the building Ron and the others are. Danny used his intangibility to phase her through the wall, but before he could go through the wall himself, Trescorn made his attack.

He aimed his horns at the ground and created a wave of electrical energy. One powerful enough that the shock knocks Danny out and through the walls. Kim was able to duck in time to avoid Danny being launched through the building.

Ron, Rufus, Bonnie and Barkin all watched this with mouths agape.

Trescorn stares at where his opponent went through, looking proud. This ends when Skyscreech landed next to him, looking annoyed and pointing a finger at him.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! _WARN_ ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!"

Before Trescorn could argue back, another has flown in.

"Comrades! I have finished!" Slashfang could be heard before landing next to them.

Kim, who was watching through the hole Danny made, gasped.

"Another one…"

"Wait." Ron began, sounding scared. "So you don't recognize that one?"

"No… I don't."

Bonnie, was just as clueless as Barkin, just walked away, heading to the opposite side of the building to avoid everyone.

"I am so out of here."

Back to the Terakons.

"Where is this sound amplification you were sent to claim?" Trescorn questioned.

"The human scientists are searching through this thing called the "internet" to find the information I need. I came because I believe the added muscle will aid." Slashfang suggested.

As they spoke, Kim watched with intent, unaware Bonnie left.

"You wish for us to come to this Axion place?" Skyscreech questioned.

"Why else?" Slashfang asked. "Besides, if we find the technology we need, I may require aid in case it is too heavy for me."

Trescorn snorted in annoyance while standing with his arms crossed.

"Of course… well, at least we are doing as our leader wants."

"Then come."

Slashfang's wings extended as he flew back up into the air. Skyscreech followed in the air while Trescorn remained on the ground, running like a gorilla.

"They're going to Axion Labs…" Kim said. She then looked to Ron. "Come on, we gotta find Danny."

* * *

Bonnie finally found a door that leads to the other street, away from the Terakons when she saw Danny Phantom on the ground to her right.

"Oh… the superhero guy…" She said, sounding more mildly surprised than shocked.

That's when it happened.

Unconcious, Danny morphed back to human form.

That's when she gasped.

_Danny?! **My** Danny?!_

Before she could walk towards him, she heard Kim.

"Danny?!"

Thinking fast, Bonnie stepped back into the building. She looked through a small crack to watch as Kim and Ron find him.

"Dude?" Ron asked. "You okay?"

He lightly slapped Danny's face, but got no response.

"He has a healing factor…" Kim brought up. "We gotta take him home."

"What about the hospital?" Ron asked.

Before Kim could answer, someone else arrived.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MUTTON!"

Mr. Barkin, who didn't see Danny transformed, just arrived down the alleyway and saw Danny on the ground.

"Mr. B!" Ron spoke up, standing up. "Our friend Danny, not the other Danny, is here! And hurt! And not with healing powers in any way!" Ron spoke up in a rather forced attempt to lie.

Barkin actually believed it.

"This little guy is wounded!" Barkin marched over and lifted the unconscious boy by the arm and carried him over the shoulder. "Where's the closest hospital?!"

Kim and Ron glanced to each other quick, a bit worried about someone finding out the truth.

Bonnie was still watching, and a smile came to her face.

_He's a popular superhero! No wonder I'm actually into him! I gotta get some alone time with him!_

"All right, LISTEN UP PEOPLE! We got to get him to a hospital, now!"

Barkin marched down the street, trying to find a hospital for Danny. While Kim and Ron looked worried at the idea his secret will be exposed.

* * *

At Axion Labs, Damon Gray was standing in front of the building, looking nervous.

He hasn't come back yet… He thought. Maybe I can make a break for it!

He was too late. Slashfang's roar could be heard in the skies. That's when he landed in front of Damon, with Skyscreech landing nearby. Trescorn himself arrives soon after, stopping to look down at the terrified man and growling at him.

"Ah, you're still here." Slashfang said. "Damon, was it?" He knelt down and grinned with his fangs shown. "What information do you have for me?"

* * *

Amity Park General had several people injured from the attack in town. Injuries varied, but no deaths. That said, it was a pretty busy hospital. Thankfully, due to Barkin's loud and imposing status, they were able to find Danny a room, where he was checked out by the doctor.

What Barkin heard surprised him.

"How is he fine?!"

"Sir… please no yelling." The lady doctor said. "Well, aside from some scrapes, he should be all right. I guess he was just lucky." She looked through her papers. "I just need to finish this and he's free to go." She then headed for the door, leaving everyone else in there.

Barkin observed Danny, who was on the bed.

"Huh… could've sworn worse happened to you." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Yup!" Ron went, standing stiffly while next to Kim, who had an innocent grin on her face. "He's lucky! He's got no powers whatsoever!" Kim, despite the grin, glared at Ron. "He's not a superhero or ghost or whatever so-" Kim lightly jabbed Ron in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Anyway!" Kim spoke up. "We should probably go now. Maybe that cafeteria is still open."

"Well, I did smell some fine mac and cheese down there…" Barkin said, smiling at the thought of a cup of it. "I'm off!"

Barkin headed for the door, Ron and Rufus following him.

"Mac and cheese!" Ron cheered.

"Yes!" Rufus squeaked.

This left Kim and Danny alone.

"That was close. Good thing Wade hacked into the hospital and made it so they can't find out about your healing abilities." Kim said.

"I'll say…" He had a sly smile on his face. "Although, I think might have a few "boo-boos" around. Don't suppose you could kiss them and make them feel better?"

Kim smirked and only tassled his hair a bit.

"I'm gonna go make sure Ron doesn't cause chaos in the cafeteria. I'll meet you downstairs."

Kim headed out the door. As she walked down, she failed to see a certain someone was hiding around the corner, then headed to Danny's room.

Danny just remained on the hospital bed. Looking up at the ceiling in thought of what will happen next when he heard the door open. He smiled.

"Back?"

"I am."

The voice of Bonnie caught his attention and he sat up.

"Bonnie?!" He blinked, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I saw them carry you to the hospital." She looked out the door and smiled as she shut it.

Danny looked nervous as she did that.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Oh… I just want to talk with you… Danny Fenton." She said as she walked up to him. Stopping to smirk in a smug way, with her hands at her hips. "Or should I say… Danny _Phantom?_"

Danny's eyes widened and his brows practically flew off his head.

She knows?!

"W-what?!"

"I saw you morph or whatever when you were unconscious before K and the rest found you. Before you ask, Barkin didn't see it." She walked closer, now at his side. "Looking back, it doesn't make sense why a social loser, even a cute one like you, would get me so interested. But it turns out you're a popular superhero… so it makes sense!"

Danny didn't like this, how she's rationalizing her attraction to a nice person based on being someone popular in secret.

"Well… I guess that settles it then."

"Settles what?" Danny questioned.

"Simple… I can be patient, so when this whole thing about…" She used air quotes. "'Terror dragons' or whatever are done for, you and I have plans." She leaned onto the side of the bed, resting her elbows on it and using her hands to support her head. "Namely… you and I go steady, or I reveal your secret to the whole world."

Danny gasped before giving her a dirty look.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would…" She smiled sweetly. "So… we got a deal?"

Danny thought for a moment.

I'll play along for now. Maybe Kim can help me.

He nodded.

"Great… but first. Let's seal the deal."

She moved in and quickly pecked Danny on the lips before heading to the door. Once she made it, she waved and winked at him before getting out.

Once she was gone, Danny groaned and slid back onto the bed.

"Really wish those dragons ate me or something right now…"

* * *

**Part 1 of an attack on Amity Park.**

**Barkin's here, because comic relief.**

**We're gonna be in Amity Park for a while. Stay tuned.**

**Thanks to FlowerPrincess11 for the assist, including with Bonnie.**


	57. Chapter 57: Amity at War Part 2

_**Chapter 57: Amity at War Pt. 2**_

It took minutes, but Danny was finally released in time. Thankfully, he did not see Bonnie on his way out. This is fortunate, since it means he can tell Kim.

Reaching the downstairs lobby, he saw Kim and Ron standing and watching the television that was set near the ceiling. He walked up to them.

"Guys… you're not gonna belie-"

Kim held a hand up before pointing at television. Danny looked.

It was a news report outside Axion Labs, with a certain reporter with his microphone onscreen.

"Axion Labs has been attacked by dragons. Yes, dragons!" Lance Thunder said. "First ghosts, now more dragons. If you recall, weeks ago the city was attacked by one. Now it seems more are causing widespread destruction. So we urge you… at home… RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Land dropped his microphone and ran. "I QUIT!"

"You know…" Ron spoke up. "My dad visited Amity Park for a few days once. Says this guy quit onscreen for like 3 times a day that whole week…"

Danny shrugged. "I guess they just pay him well enough…" Danny then shook his head. "But we have another problem…" Before looking around to make sure nobody could hear him. "_Bonnie knows!_" He whispered harshly.

Kim gasped. Rufus, who was on Ron's shoulder, also gasped. Ron was just clueless.

"About what?" All of them just give him a "REALLY?!" look before realization hit him. "Oh, you mean that you're Danny-"

Kim put her hand on Ron's mouth.

"Ron!" She whispered harshly. "Secret identity, _remember?!_ You made a big deal when you were the Fearless Ferret!"

"Isn't that a fictional character?" Danny asked.

"Long story…" Kim said as she lowered her hand from Ron's mouth. "We better go. We can deal with Bonnie later…"

All of them nod before leaving as fast as they could.

Barkin, who walked out with a coffee, noticed the three were leaving.

"Something smells very bad… and I still need to find that ghost kid." He thought as he sipped. "Since Possible and Stoppable seem to know him, I should follow."

He decided to follow.

Meanwhile, Bonnie just saw the three left, huffing.

"Great, Danny's not around… I guess I can go to the mall while I wait for him." She shrugged. "I can figure out what we'll do there."

* * *

Thanks to his powers, Danny was able to fly the two with him to Axion Labs. However, one of them wasn't very ecstatic.

"AAAHHHH!" Ron screamed as he was swinging while holding onto Danny's hand, while Kim rolled her eyes while holding onto his other hand. "DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ron…" Kim said flatly and kind of annoyed. "Danny's powers affect gravity for us. We're fine… as long as you don't let go…"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, KP!"

Danny rolled his eyes as well as Kim. Rufus, meanwhile, was on Danny's head and embracing the rush of air.

"We're almost there…" Danny said.

They arrive atop Axion Labs. With his powers, Danny got them inside through the roof and land in a room above where the beastly intruders are.

"Okay… we gotta find what those scaly creeps are here for." Kim said.

"I know why!" Ron spoke up. "They're here for the new games!"

Both Danny and Kim stared at him in disbelief.

"New… games?"

"Yeah!" Ron said, before noticing the awkward silence and realized something. "This isn't Axion Games… isn't it?"

"No… it's not." Danny said. "It's a lab owned by my archenemy to develop cutting edge tech in his plot to take over the world."

"Oh…" Ron said. "Then never mind…"

"So…" Danny spoke up, wanting to change the subject. "What's the game plan?"

"We should get whoever is still in here and get them out…" Kim suggested.

"Didn't they say it was one guy named Damon?" Ron asked, remembering the news report.

"Wait… Damon Gray?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… why?" Kim asked.

"He's the father of a friend of mine." Danny said. "We gotta find him…"

"And we will." Kim assured. "Since these guys want the two of us, maybe we can be the ones to distract them." Kim looked to her sidekick. "Ron, you get Mr. Gray out while we handle this."

Ron held up the okay sign. "No problem, KP."

* * *

Meanwhile, Barkin took a cab when he saw the two were in the direction of the Terakons.

"Here we are." Barkin said once the cab stopped.

He looked to the lab, which had a few people and police surrounding it.

_I need to get in there…_

He started scratching his chin in thought.

"Maybe… there's another way in."

* * *

As the trio were going down one hallway, Ron stopped.

"Oh, I need to use the bathroom!" Ron said.

Both of them groaned.

"Dude… seriously?" Danny asked.

"Hey! I had plenty to drink in that hospital! Excuse me!"

Ron ran to the nearby bathroom in the hallway.

As Danny and Kim were shaking their heads at Ron's antics, Danny's phone suddenly started ringing.

"Huh?" Danny questioned as he didn't recognize the number. He answered though. "Hello?"

"Hi, Danny... finished with those dragons yet?" A flirtatious but snobby, and also familiar voice asked.

"Bonnie?! How the heck did you get this number?" Danny said in annoyance and Kim glared when he said her name.

"Hmm... I don't think that's any tone to speak to your new GIRLFRIEND, now is it?" Bonnie said in an annoyed tone.

Danny groaned. He mouthed "HELP ME" to Kim.

"Put her on speaker phone...I need to hear this..." Kim whispered to Danny, who did just that.

"As for how I got your number... I saw Kim put her phone down and just looked for it when she took her loser friend with her to get something to drink while waiting for you."

Kim looked angered to hear that.

"Yeah, that's not super creepy at all, now is it?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"There is that tone again..." Bonnie said in a testy voice.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry..." Danny said sarcastically. "Now why is it that you called? I sort of have something important that i have to do..." He said impatiently.

"Well… we need to talk later on how we're going to make this work. Anyway, I gotta do some shopping to pass the time. Bye!"

She hung up.

Kim groaned. "That Bonnie! She's such a… _Bonnie!_"

As they both looked displeased by this, Ron walked out of the bathroom, clueless to what happened.

"What'd I miss?" He had a look of shock on his face. "Whoops, almost forgot!"

He ran back in and the sound of a faucet went off, to the surprise of the two.

* * *

At the mall, Bonnie was going through a few stores, scoffing at them.

"I don't see a single Club Banana here…" She said to herself.

"Hey Beautiful, what's your name?" Someone asked in a flirtatious voice.

Bonnie turned around and, to her surprise, it's a jock.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Rockwaller..." The brunette said as she eyed the jock with interest.

He is tall, good looking and a jock, just like Brick.

"Dash… Dash Baxter. Star quarterback of Casper High…" He said with that same tone. "Wanna grab a bite tonight?"

Bonnie smirked.

_Hmmm... He is awfully cute. Sure, Danny is special but still, it's not like he is OFFICIALLY my boyfriend yet. Besides, it's not good for a girl like me to go too long without a boyfriend..._ Bonnie considered in her head. _Besides, maybe seeing me around this guy might make him jealous if I need a Plan B._

She liked the idea of Danny seeing her with a new guy, getting jealous and trying to work to get her interest on him again.

Dash saw someone and grinned maliciously.

"Hey, loser!"

Dash ran up to Nathan, a fellow student at Casper High. He then pulled trash from a nearby trash can and started pelting the boy with it, earning laughs from other teens who were passing by. Dash himself laughed in a very obnoxious way.

"Ugh..." Bonnie muttered in disgust. "No way… even _**I**_ have standards…" She said as she turned around.

Dash saw this and looked annoyed that he stopped harassing Nathan.

"Hey, where are you going?!" He questioned as she was walking away.

"What does it look like?! I'm leaving..." Bonnie said.

"But what about our date?" Dash said.

"Geez, are you slow? Don't you get it, I'm not going on a date with a loser like you..." Bonnie said and those who heard her gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Dash shouted in outrage.

"Are you deaf on top of being stupid?! I said that I said that I am not going out with you and before you ask, here is why... You are rude, obnoxious, and only losers think throwing trash at others is fun..." Bonnie said, referring to what she just saw him do, not that she'd admit it. "Besides, my ex-boyfriend is a lot like you, but he's not a jerk and he's actually dumb in the sweet sort of way..." Bonnie said before walking away with her nose held high.

Dash was left behind to deal with the fact that he has just been dumped.

* * *

"Here!"

Damon Gray pressed a button on his tablet, causing the large screen to show a map of the Earth with red dots in various areas.

Slashfang, who returned with Trescorn and Skyscreech, observed.

"So, this is what the world looks like now, eh?" He observed. "What are those red dots?"

"Indicating scientists who have developed the kind of technology you're looking for." Damon said, shivering in fear.

"And where are we on this map?"

Damon pressed another button. A blue dot appeared in the area of Amity Park.

"This blue dot? That's us."

The other Terakons observe.

"It appears there is only one red dot within close distance to us." Skyscreech pointed to Montana.

"What the coordinates of this location?" Trescorn questioned with his arms crossed.

"That's Montana…" Damon started speaking. "The distance from here would be-"

"Names are unwanted." Trescorn said with a fist out and ready for crushing, and his nostrils flare with rage.

Damon shook with fear before he spoke. "46.8797 North. 110.3646 West." He said.

"Excellent…" Slashfang said. "Now… is there any type of this technology we will require?"

"Well… most of this might be a bit too much for you, considering you claim to be millions of years before human civilization." Damon said.

Slashfang laughed it off. "We aren't as savage as you may think… Now… explain to me how your language works, namely your alphabet…"

Damon rose a brow. "You want me to teach you the alphabet?" He would have laughed, but Slashfang bore his claws. Damon put on a terrified smile. "Let's start with the letter A!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the trio were about to turn a corner after coming up with a game plan, when someone stood in their way.

"Possible! Stoppable!" Barkin saw Danny and glared more. "Phantom!"

"Mr. B?!" Ron questioned. "How'd you get past the cops outside?!"

**Flashback.**

Barkin saw the crowds of people and cops and pondered an idea. He smiled and pointed away from the direction of the labs.

"A ghost!"

His shouting made all of them look in that direction and actively went after the ghost with cellphones and the police readied their nightsticks. With them gone, Barkin just ran to the lab, which had a large hole on the side due to the large reptiles that attacked.

**Flashback Over**

"Let's just say it was some quick thinking…" Barkin pointed at Danny. "As for you…"

"Dude! I did not cause an infestation of roaches or whatever you think is crawling around your school!" Danny snapped.

Kim sighed.

"Mr. Barkin?"

"Not now, Possible!"

A loud roar that caught their attention.

"What was that?!" Ron asked as he and Rufus cowered.

"Our scaly friends…" Kim said, getting ready for battle.

"Come on!"

Danny used intangibility to fly past Barkin while Kim and Ron followed by foot.

"Get back here!" Barkin barked.

They bursted through two doors, leading to the room where Damon was with the Terakons.

"You three!" Barkin shouted as he caught up with them. "I'm not done wi- _**OH MY GOODNESS!**_"

The three were staring at them, all were glaring.

Meanwhile, Damon was shivering in fear.

"Uh… hi! We just finished learning about the letter Z and I think they were about to claw me to death when you got here…"

"Not for long!" Kim shouted as she ran towards him.

Trescorn tried to flatten her with his fist, but she jumped out of the way and rolled a bit before resuming her run. Skysceech swung his tail, but she hoped over it. Once she got to Damon, she grabbed him around the chest and fired her grapple gun, zipping over before Slashfang could claw them.

Once he was with the rest, Damon's legs were about to give out.

"My life… flash before my eyes…"

"Ron." Kim handed Damon to him. "Get him out of here…"

"On it, KP!"

As Ron took the terrified Damon with him, Barkin remained.

"Mr. Barkin, you should-"

"NOT UNTIL PHANTOM ANSWERS FOR THE INFESTATION!" Barkin snapped.

"DUDE! I DID NOT-"

A roar caught their attention.

"Not the time!" Kim said as she saw what was coming toward them.

Due to his powers and her prowess, Danny and Kim got out of the way.

Barkin, lacking both, was grabbed by Trescorn.

"AAAAHHHH! PREHISTORIC MONSTER! I SURRENDER!"

"Loud ape… you die!"

Before the Triceratop-like dragon could slam Barkin into the ground, Danny fired a chunk of ice from his hand into the giant beast's eye, hurting it and making it let go of Barkin.

Barkin screams as he falls, but is caught by Danny in the air.

"I gotcha!" Danny said.

Kim, meanwhile, saw the map on the monitor and gasped.

"Montana?" She has family there, and did not like the implication. "Why is there a dot on Montana?"

"The human says a scientist there could assist us, and if my newly acquired knowledge on the English language is correct, the name on his little glass object said "Slim Possible"…" Slashfang said. "I'm Slashfang, by the way…"

Kim, to his surprise, was able to perform a high jump and kick him in the nose, actually hurting him.

"That's my uncle, you creep!" She said as she landed gracefully.

Slashfang shook his head to get rid of the feeling of her kick, then snarled at her.

Meanwhile, seeing Danny in the air, Skyscreech shot out a sonic blast from his mouth, hitting the ghost boy.

Danny ended up crashing to the floo, unconscious, and letting go of Barkin.

Mr. Barkin got up and was actually worried. He might have had a bone to pick with the ghost kid but he didn't ask for this.

"He looks hurt..." Mr. Barkin said as he was about to check on him. "Casualty of war!" Then something unbelievable happened. Two white rings appeared and soon Danny Fenton was in the the place of the ghost kid. Steven Barkin saw the entire thing. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! THAT FENTON KID?!"

Kim turned around and gasped. "Uh oh…"

"Be more concerned your own fate, than you ally's, female!" Slashfang shouted as he swung out at Kim, who jumped out of the way.

Barkin tried to stir Danny awake.

"Fenton! Wake up!"

Danny did so.

"Ugh… what?"

"Possible needs you! Change in that ghost kid again!"

"Right!" Danny got up and was mid-morph when he realize what just happened. "Uh… wait, what?!"

"NO TIME, SOLDIER! YOUR COMRADE NEEDS YOU!" Barkin ordered.

Danny quickly finished his morph and flew to aid Kim.

Slashfang was too late to react at Danny kicks him in the head, knocking him out.

Reluctantly and with an annoyed grunt, Trescorn helped him up.

"We have the location of what we need… Can we go now?" He asked his still conscious ally.

"Yes, let's go!" Skyscreech said.

With a small breath, Skyscreech made a loud sound that distracted everyone still there long enough for them to get out.

Kim, shaking her head, ran after them through the large hole they created with their entrance. Only to see what looked like a portal was closing, and the large beasts gone.

"Okay… I'm going to assume that's how they escaped." Kim said to herself.

* * *

When she got back, she got a good look at the room. The Terakons were gone and the lab is in a wreck.

"Where are the prehistoric Larry, Moe and Curly?" Danny asked as he lowered his hands.

"I think a portal opened… and they went through." Kim said with a confused shrug.

"Darn it, they got away..." Danny said in frustration.

"Don't worry, I think I know where they might strike next..." Kim said with a worried tone. "The scientist they're-"

However, before she could say anything else, Ron got their attention.

"Guys!" He ran back in. "Damon's outside and-" He saw someone next to them

"Stoppable…" Barkin said with a glare and arm cross. "I'm gonna assume you and Possible haven't done your homework… Instead, hanging out with your half-ghost friend."

Ron gulped.

"Uh... KP... Danny... I think we have another problem..." Ron said nervously.

Steve Barkin, looked to Danny, his eyes widen and he looked flabbergasted.

"I just don't believe it... you're the ghost kid?!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

Danny looked nervous. "Not so loud, people could hear you when they realize those Jurassic Jerks are gone!" He shouted.

"Mr. Barkin... please... we can explain..." Kim said.

"Then please do..." Mr. Barkin ordered. Danny groaned as he knew he had no choice now.

"Okay...look...it's like this..."

* * *

"Well?" Thirorex questioned with his arms crossed. "I better hear you either have what I need… or it's back to being worn out bones…"

Slashfang, reawakened, laughed nervously.

"I know what ape could make it for us… I even know the global coordinates for where to find him…"

Thirorex had a somewhat nasty look that made the rest of their kind look nervous before he scoffed.

"Well… it's something…" He lowered his arms and turned away. "We only had enough energy to return you. We must wait until tomorrow."

With that, he flew off, returning to his throne room.

Slashfang sighed in relief.

* * *

Once Danny finished his explanation, Mr. Barkin looked like he was having a migrain.

"Ghosts... hybrids... ancient dragons... why does it feel like I suddenly wound up in a Saturday morning cartoon?" Mr. Barkin said as he gripped his head, feeling a migrain coming along.

"Mr. Barkin... please... Danny's powers are a secret... No one can know about them... If word of this gets out, every ghost hunter in the country will be after him..." Kim said in worry and Ron nodded.

"Mr. Barkin… Please...we're begging you..." Danny said, desperate at this point.

Mr. Barkin saw this and sighed, feeling all sorts of guilt now for his attitude towards the kid.

"Very well Fenton... you did save my life and a Barkin always repays a debt… I'll keep your powers a secret..." Mr. Barkin said.

Danny looked relieved. "You mean it?"

"A Barkin always keeps their word..."Mr. Barkin said.

"Thank you..." Danny said, feeling grateful.

It made Mr. Barkin crack a smile a bit but only for a brief second.

"Now that that's been settled, maybe now you can tell me why you caused that infestation at Middleton?"

Danny looked exasperated.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME! IT WASN'T ME!"

"We… kind of have a certain government organization who wants us to deal with these things who wanted us to be here in Amity Park for a while… so they may have… caused an infestation…" Kim admitted with very guilty look on her face.

Barkin groaned. "I should have known…"

* * *

Outside FentonWorks, Danny had to bring in a few guests to the house. Once he opened the door, they entered with him. His mother got up and smiled when she recognized one of them.

"Kim!" She greeted with a smile. "And… _Kim's friend!_" She forgot Ron's name, much to his irritation. He then saw Barkin, who she did not recognize. "And… who are you?"

"Steve Barkin, Mrs. Fenton, vice principal of Middleton High." He answered with respect. "My car was kind of destroyed when Kim Possible and that Danny Phantom were involved in a battle with those dragon monsters."

Maddie rose a brow.

"Dragon monsters? _Plural?_ Like, more like that black one from some time ago?"

Kim nodded.

"In any case…" Barkin made a notable glare at Kim and Ron. "I'm sure my car repairs will be compensated…"

Kim earlier got in touch with Global Justice, who agreed to pay off his car repairs for his silence. Meantime, he's going to need a place to stay.

"Where will you stay?" Maddie asked.

Then, to their surprise, Jack Fenton came in and wrapped her arm around his wife.

"Well, we're currently taking tenants!"

"We are?" Maddie asked.

Jack whispered into her ear.

"Remember last night, where we missed that ghost and shot a two foot hole in a billboard?"

Maddie's eyes widened.

"Ah… yes! We can rent you a room for the next few days." She said.

"Grateful, Mrs. Fenton." Barkin said with a smile as his eyes darted to Kim and Ron. "Besides, I have to make sure two of my students do their homework…"

Both of them smiled innocently.

Meanwhile, Danny received a text, one by someone he really doesn't want to see right now.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe that he was over at some nice hotel in downtown Amity Park, where Bonnie was using her sisters' stolen credit card as payback to stay. Granted, he was here against his will, but his new "girlfriend" insisted that they needed to talk about their new "relationship".

"Hi there, baby..." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around him once he phased into her room through the door.

"Let's just get this over with, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Danny asked in a hostile tone.

Bonnie frowned. "The tough guy routine is cute to a point Danny but you better learn to watch that tone of yours. The reason you are here, besides the obvious... is that I need to make sure you understand the rules to our new relationship. I know that you're a superhero and you and Kim have to "save the world" and whatever..." Bonnie said with air quotes.

"What's with the air quotes? We actually do save the day...it's not like we watch TV or something..." Danny said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. 'Whatever...look...I get that you guys are have to get those dragon things but outside of that, I don't want you near Possible..." Bonnie said.

Danny glared at that. "You can't be serious..."

"Yes, I _am_… You're my boyfriend now, not Kim's...so you better remember that..." Bonnie said in a serious, threatening tone, while Danny just glared at that. "Well, now that those dragon freaks are dealt with, I do believe we have business to attend to... such as dinner and a movie." Bonnie said.

"I repeat, you can't be serious..." Danny said.

"Hmm... I don't know Fenton... or it it Phantom? Am I serious?" Bonnie said with an edgy tone.

"You should know the Terakons are still out there." Danny pointed out.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Fine, deal with them. After that, you're picking me up at six for the movie and afterwards we're having dinner..."

"This isn't how a real relationship works Bonnie, you know that..." Danny said.

Bonnie still had that look on her face, though it soften for a brief moment. "You left me with no choice with that attitude of yours but I know that after of while, after seeing what it's like to date me, you will fall for me..." Bonnie said confidently but Danny just glared at that.

"If we are done here, I have to get home, I'm not sure about you but I still have a curfew." Danny said.

"Ugh, fine... but before you go, I do believe a kiss goodnight is due..." Bonnie said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine…"

Danny closed his eyes and moved his head closer.

Bonnie, impatient, grabbed his head and pulled him in, kissing him for 5 seconds before letting go.

"Well… goodnight, _boyfriend_…" Bonnie said with a smirk.

With that, Danny phased out of the building and groaned.

"It's like with Kitty, but worse…" Danny muttered.

* * *

It took a while, but Danny finally arrived. Kim was shown waiting for him on his rooftop. He landed.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's crashing on your couch since Barkin has the room next to you." She responded. "How'd it go?"

Danny groaned. "At this rate, Bonnie is going to expect a wedding ring by the time we're all out of high school… anyway, any word on the dragons?"

"Afraid not. Tomorrow, when you finish school, all of us are going to Montana. From there, we're going to get to my uncle since he's likely the scientist they're going to go after."

Danny nodded.

"We'll keep him safe."

"I hope so…" Kim looked at the night sky. "Whatever they're planning, it can't be good. The fact that another one of those things we didn't see in Vlad's lab is walking around suggests they're more of them. And if there's more, that means one other thing… we might be at war..." Kim said in serious tone.

* * *

**It's been a long time and I like to thank flower princess11 for the help.**

**It looks like war is coming. Now, Kim's uncle is in danger.**

**In case you're wondering where is Vlad, I'm saving him for later.**

**Danny and Kim are going to need to deal with Bonnie later.**

**Let's find out what happens next time...**


	58. Chapter 58: Montana Monsters Part 1

_**Chapter 58: Montana Monsters Part 1**_

It was the day after, with school already over. Danny was out with his friends when a very unlikable person stood in their way.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Dash said. "Some hottie yesterday blew me off, so I'm taking it out on you!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dash, I have better things to do then be your punching bag. Why not find someone else to blow you off?"

Dash gritted his teeth and was about to threw a punch, when someone caught it from behind his back.

"Hey!" Dash shouted as he looked over his shoulder. "Who's the wiseg-" He gasped in horror. "YOU!"

"You remember me?" Kim asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm _almost_ flattered…"

Kim, with an innocent looking Ron eating a bag of potato chips, was glaring at Dash. Dash immediately ran away crying as soon as Kim let him go.

"Wow… what a wimp." Ron admitted, with Rufus nodding while eating a chip. "Even Brick's not that turned off by Kim."

"So… are you free?" Kim asked Danny.

"Yeah…" He answered without even thinking.

"Uh… free for _what_, exactly?" Sam asked, not happy about how Danny is seemingly going somewhere with Kim.

"Kim's uncle is apparently going to get some big, scaly visitors." Danny explained. "I'm going for the extra muscle."

"So… it's just me and Sam?" Tucker asked before glancing at Kim with an interested smile. "Because, I don't mind if-"

"I need you guys to make sure ghosts aren't causing trouble. Take Jazz with you."

Tucker frowns in annoyance, while Sam huffed that Danny is going to be with Kim.

"Fine…" They both answer in disappointment.

"Come on." Kim said as she gestured for Danny to follow her and Ron.

Once they walk a few feet away, a helicopter landed in front of them. Danny was surprised that it arrived so quick.

"That… was fast…"

"Thank Wade." Ron said. "Anything ever happened to us, he'd be a great travel agent."

While Sam scowled and Tucker looked envious, Dash was rather bitter to see this, even from far away. He started walking away, hunched.

"Not fair… how'd that loser get close to a hottie like that?!" He asked aloud.

Angered, Dash kicked an empty can on the ground. That can went flying into a car that was pulling out of the parking lot. The hit towards the windshield made the car swerve to the right, where it was hit by another car.

Seeing this, Dash panicked and ran in the opposite direction.

The owner of the car hit with the can, Tetslaff, got out.

"Oh… come on!"

Someone well known in Middleton nearby who was jogging stopped and then came towards the crash.

"Excuse me, you alright ma'am?" Barkin asked Tetslaff, who sighed.

"Yeah… physically anyway…"

* * *

In a jet, now above the Lazy C ranch in Montana, the three were discussing.

"Okay… so, when they meet you, I'll do the talking." Kim told Danny before looking to Ron. "Do not add a single word, got it?"

"Kim, give me credit here." Ron said with an insulted tone. "I'm not a _total_ blabbermouth…" He said with an arm cross and his head turning away for good measure.

Kim rolled her eyes.

She looked to Danny.

"Sorry, but it looks like we only have two parachutes. Usually, it's just the two of us and I guess they didn't get the memo."

Danny shrugged.

"It's cool. I can just fly down."

He morphed in front of the two, ready for departure.

At the Lazy C, where Joss was practicing with a grappling hook, and still dressed as her cousin, she spotted something above.

"Pa! Look up!"

Joss pointed up, where her cousin Kim and sidekick Ron were parachuting towards them.

"Kimberly Ann?" Her uncle Slim asked.

That's when Danny Phantom was seen flying past them, something that caught Joss's attention fast

"Danny Phantom!"

Kim and Ron landed in front of the two, removing their parachutes via the straps.

"Uncle Slim. Cousin Joss." Kim greeted.

"Kim!" Joss shouted happily as she ran to hug her.

"Well, my favorite niece…" Slim greeted. He saw Ron. "And her friend, Ronald."

"And me!"

Danny walked out from the other side of the barn.

Slim and Joss took notice.

"Who are you?" Slim questioned.

"I'm Danny..."

He sent Kim and Ron a wink, indicating it was time for their cover story.

"He is a new friend. His parachute landed a little further from us and he left earlier, so he had to walk here..."

Unfortunately for Kim, Ron added.

"Which means he has _NOTHING_ to do with the _OTHER_ Danny who flew in and landed in the same location and has a similar name and hairstyle as this one!"

Ron smiled while his friends looked at him with their mouths agape.

It took a moment to sink in.

"_You're_ Danny Phantom?!" Joss asked with a big smile.

"Huh... now that you said it, the similarities are hard not to piece together..." Slim said as he examined the boy.

Kim and Danny glared at Ron, who looked sheepish.

"Ron! Secret identity, _remember?!_" Kim shouted.

Ron shrugged defensively.

"I panicked! What was I supposed to say?!"

"_Nothing_! You were supposed to say **_NOTHING!_**" Danny shouted.

Ron shrugged while Rufus was giving a rather embarrassed groan.

Kim sighed. "Well, them knowing you're Danny Phantom might help us." She looked to her cousin and uncle. "Long story short, we think a mutual enemy of ours is after something you built. From what I got, it has something to do with sound."

"Sound? Hmm…" Slim started thinking. "I may have something like that. I'll give it a look. Meantime, y'all enjoy yourselves."

As Slim walked away, his daughter approached Danny.

"Howdy... I'm Joss..." She said with her hand out.

Danny smiled as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Joss, I'm-"

"Danny Fenton... Kim's new friend..." Joss said.

Danny blinked just to make sure he heard that right. "How did you know that?"

"Joss was and is Kim's biggest fan... she knows practically everything about her..." Ron whispered to him.

"Aww, that's sweet..." Danny said.

"Yeah, but she can take it to a _critical_ level at times..." Kim whispered to him.

Danny rose a brow. "I'm afraid to ask…"

"I'm a HUGE Danny Phantom fan! Check out what I did to my room!"

Joss insisted as she ran along, waving her hand to get them follow along.

"Well… while we're here…" Kim said as she and Danny followed. She saw Ron not moving. "Coming, Ron?"

Ron shrugged.

"Nah, I think Rufus and I are gonna head to the nearby Smarty Mart to pick up some snacks and drinks."

"Yeah!" Rufus went.

Kim shrugged as the two walked off.

While her back was turned, Danny had a very smitten look on his face for Kim, one that did not escape Joss.

After this, Joss showed Danny and Kim her room. Both of them gasped. It was once littered with photos of Kim, now it's littered with Danny Phantom's photos.

"Uh... neat." Danny said, sounding somewhat flattered yet still disturbed.

"So... I see you have a new hero." Kim said.

"I do!" Joss said. "And I can't tell you how happy I am that my favorite cousin and favorite hero are friends!" She looked to door to see no one there and smiled slyly. "Are you two datin'?"

Both teen heroes just froze in place.

"Come again?" They both went.

"I see the way you stared at my cousin." Joss said to Danny. "She don't normally have boys starin' if the see her roundhouse kick anyone... so that must mean she don't mind it, so she must like you too."

Both of them glanced at each other unsure how to answer her.

"Uh… you know… I think I should go with Ron… in case he and Rufus overload on snacks…"

Danny quickly morphed and phased through the floor fast, leaving Joss with Kim.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Joss asked with an interested look.

Kim blushed brightly. "What? No... Uh... why would you say that?" She asked, looking awkward.

Joss looked amused.

"Because it's obvious _you_ like him and _he_ likes you, I can tell from the way he was looking at you." Joss said.

Kim was surprised before remaining stern.

"Joss... Danny is just a friend of mine and right now, we have an important mission to do together..."

Joss rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, cousin...but he _is_ cute..."Joss said.

"So?" Kim asked before shaking her head. "Not that I care or anything…"

"So, if you actually do like him, you better be careful since the cute ones don't stay on the market for long..." Joss stated.

Kim raised a brow. "Joss, you're 12... how do you know this?"

Joss shrugged. "Agony County might be delaying with _their_ Danny and Charity's hook up but it does have its moments..." She explained.

"Okay, you're way too young to watch that!" Kim said sharply.

* * *

On the island where they made their base of operations, the Terakons were waiting for their portal tech to finally recharge.

"Is it almost ready?!" Slashfang asked.

"Almost…" Seastorm said as he oversaw the device. "This time, _I_ will go."

Slashfang glared, he did not like that.

"I can handle it with the others."

"Obviously not, because you would have returned with _more_ than just information." Seastorm said.

Slashfang looked ready to pounce him, when someone flew in.

"You will go together with Slashfang, Seastorm." Thirorex said once he landed. "You alone combine intelligence and precession to make this work in spite of idiocy."

Seastorm bowed. "It will be done… my king."

Slashfang looked away, annoyed.

_How am I going to make myself king with that windbag constantly looking over my shoulder?!_

* * *

At the local Smarty Mart, Danny was pushing the cart while Ron was grabbing whatever tasty looking snack he spots.

"Ron, dude… we're not exactly carrying hundreds here…" Danny said.

"Relax, D." Ron assured. "I got coupons good for any Smarty Mart!" Ron grabbed a packet of pudding and tossed it in. "Weird that there's no Smarty Mart in Amity Park."

Danny shrugged. "I guess adding it wasn't part of Vlad's plans for world domination." Saying that name got Danny thinking. "Come to think of it, he's been super quiet since the Faction came to an end. I guess he's trying to stay quiet to make sure our scaly friends don't find him."

"Well, while he's MIA… I got corndogs!" Ron said with glee as he held a box in his hands. "Awesome!"

Rufus happily clapped.

"Is Smarty Mart like the only store you go to?" Danny asked.

"Cha!" Ron went.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's just get this done, before flying dinosaurs show up." He says. He sighed. "I actually miss being hunted by Skulker… At least I can put _him_ in a thermos."

"Oh, soup! They got a deal on alphabet soup!"

Ron ran towards the aisle for soup, leaving Danny just unsure of what to think of him.

"So… he's older than me, right?"

* * *

Slim Possible was looking around in an old storage shed, looking through boxes.

"Lemme see here… Kimmy says it's got to do with sound. If I recall, I made something I never got around to patenting on account of me meeting Joss's ma." He said to himself as he scratched the side of his head. "Now where'd I put that thing?" He took another step forward, only for his foot to hit a box. He looked down and saw something sticking out. He smiled. "Eureka! I found it!"

Kim was out, trying to look for her uncle as Joss was following, still asking about Danny.

"Is it true he fought some kinda king of them ghosts?" She asked.

"I guess… that was before I met him." Kim answered.

"Is it true his folks don't know he's a Phantom?"

"Yeah, afraid so…"

"Is it true-"

"Joss." Kim quickly, yet politely, cut her off. "I recommend you ask Danny yourself when you see him."

Joss thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure thing." She then whispered. "You _sure_ you two aren't datin'?"

Kim stopped and her shoulders raised in shock.

"Joss…" She turned around, trying to maintain her composure. "He's two years younger than me."

"So? Most women who get older go for younger men…" Joss said. "That's what the adults in Agony Country do…"

"Once again, you should not be watching that." Kim scolded.

"So… you two never kissed once?" Joss asked with amused look and her arms crossed.

Kim turned red.

"N… no… we never kissed once." Kim answered.

"A-ha!" Joss pointed with a grin. "_Once!_ That means it's been more than once!"

Kim groaned with a facepalm.

That's when Slim came out of his storage shed.

"Kimberly!" He called for her. "I think I found what these villains are looking for!"

* * *

As Danny was walking back, carrying all of the bags while Ron was eating a chocolate bar with Rufus, Danny huffed.

"Ron… you're older than me. You should at least carry some of these."

"Aw… but who is Rufus gonna share chocolate with?" Ron whined. Danny dropped the bags in irritation, to Ron's horror. "Dude! The corndogs!"

Danny groaned loudly.

"Ron… you-" Before Danny could argue, he saw something atop a hill. It looked to be a large portal. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh?" Ron asked. He started turning his head. "What's so- OH MY GOSH!"

Two figures stepped out. One Danny was familiar with, one he wasn't. Both of them, however, were very large and dinosaur-like in appearance.

Getting serious, Danny ran behind a nearby car and, seeing nobody around, morphed. He flew out to speak to Ron.

"Tell Kim we have visitors, I'll go deal with them!"

Danny flew off. Ron just stared at the dropped bags. He groaned.

"I guess I gotta take these…"

* * *

"_This_ is the modern world?" Seastorm asked as he looked around. "The environment looks very… weak." He expressed his disgust.

"I agree…" Slashfang admitted. "So, let's find this man called "Slim" and take this invention of his."

"Hey! Remember me?!"

A voice from above caught their attention. They looked up and a large snowball bigger than his own head flew into Slashfang's face, knocking him down. Seastorm, unfazed, saw the floating human glaring down at them.

"I take it this is the one known as Danny Phantom?" He asked.

Slashfang, wiping the snow off, snarled. "Indeed…"

As he was getting up, Seastorm stuck his arm out.

"I will handle this…"

Slashfang glared at his partner before shrugging and looking away.

"And… you are?" Danny asked the beast he's not familiar with.

"I am Seastorm, proud tactician of the king. Allow me to show how I got my name…"

After briefly inhaling through his nostrils, Seastorm fired an attack from his mouth. It was an attack that knocked Danny down and hitting the ground.

As he was getting up, Danny noticed he was wet.

"Water?" He looked grossed out. "Ew! Did you spit this at me?!"

"I do not _spit_… I shoot compressed water from my throat at a force that is the equivalent of crushing a bug with a large rock." Seastorm explains. "Allow me to demonstrate once more!"

After inhaling, Seastorm fired a powerful stream that Danny flew out of the way.

"You need to chill!"

Danny fired a blast of his freezing power. The ice followed its way, but Seastorm closed his mouth before the ice could reach.

Before he could make another move, Seastorm is punched in the face by Danny. This actually makes him step back.

"Ha! Your king and Trescorn took more than that!" Danny boasted.

Hearing this, Seastorm tried to reach out, but Danny dodged and uppercut his foe.

Seastorm grabbed Danny, but the ghost boy used his power to turn into mist and get out before reforming.

"How?!" Seastorm questioned.

"Oh yeah, I'm half-ghost." Danny admitted. "I can't overshadow you guys, but I can take a hit and give it!"

"Are you certain?!" Slashfang questioned before flying at Danny.

Danny bobbed and grabbed him by the tail before throwing him at Seastorm, who backhanded him out of the way.

"Clearly… I should just handle this on my own…" Seastorm said before launching more blasts of water that Danny flew around.

However, one of the blasts hit Danny in the back, sending him to the ground. Upon impact, Danny got on his feet.

"This might be slightly tough…" He muttered under his breath.

Seastorm groaned. "This is taking forever… fortunately, I set the portal to activate in case we need back up…"

He snapped his fingers and the portal opened up.

Danny looked concerned at what was coming out.

"Okay… even tougher…" He groaned.

* * *

"So… this is it?" Kim asked.

She was in the storage unit with her uncle and cousin. Slim was holding some kind of device. It looked like a satellite attached to an old-fashioned VCR.

"It was something I was doing before I met Joss's ma. It was meant to be a kind of emergency broadcast in case something awful like an alien invasion happened. It's meant to hijack all audio systems, but so far it can only about a 10-mile radius. I realized it might not work because I would need a larger unit and an equally large source of power." He tells her.

Kim observed the weird device.

"How much power are we talking?" Kim asked.

"About enough power to light up a city." Slim said.

"Hmm…" Kim thought about it. "I wonder what they'd want with something like this?"

"So who's comin' to take it? Drakken? Dementor? One of _Danny's_ bad guys?" Joss asked.

"Oh…" Kim realizes she hadn't said who was coming. "Uh…" She drew a blank, unsure what to say.

"KIM!" Ron's screaming voice caught her attention.

"Ron?"

Kim left the storage room, her uncle and cousin following, and saw Ron was gasping for air with his knees buckled.

"We got…" Panting. "A problem!"

Ron pointed to behind him. There, to Kim's surprise, she saw Danny fighting what appeared to be smaller dinosaurs with wings.

"Are those… raptors?" Kim asked.

Danny was firing at each of these creatures, sending them flying before they could attack him. However, some of them saw the other humans and ran towards them. Kim went on the defensive, she flipped forward and countered one of these monsters, kicking it in the throat. Another came in behind, but Kim kicked upward in its face. One of them snapped at her with its mouth, but Kim elbows it in the face.

Two more tried to attack, but a blast from behind froze them in ice. It was Danny.

"Hang on, Kim!" Danny flew ahead.

Upon reaching her, Kim spoke to him.

"I'm guessing they're here?" She asked.

"So is Slashfang, and another one named Seastorm." Danny said.

The sound of trees being pushed was heard. To the teens' horror, they saw the two Terakons pushing their way through and reach.

"I see the Nyklaw found a human home." Seastorm said. "Is this the location of Slim Possible?"

Slim, who was just as baffled as his daughter, answered. "Who's askin'?"

"We are!" Slashfang answered with a toothy grin.

"Kim?" Joss asked, looking genuinely surprised. "Who or what are those?"

"Oh... did I neglect to mention the ones after you are prehistoric sentient dragons brought to life by our supervillains in a misguided plan for an army to takeover the world, only for they themselves to rebel and make their own plan for world domination?" Kim asked sheepishly.

Both Slim and Joss just stared blankly before he responded.

"You _might_ have left that part out… "

* * *

**Part 1 of a 2 parter involving Kim's uncle and cousin. ****Anyone else wish Joss had more appearances?**

**So now, what do you suppose they want with that thing? I guess you'll have to find out.**

**Joss has been added to the list of people who like seeing these two together.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for some parts.**


	59. Chapter 59: Montana Monsters Part 2

_**Chapter 59: Montana Monsters pt 2**_

Sam was with Tucker at her house, watching movies. However, despite the movie marathon, she was still sitting scowling with her arms crossed.

Tucker scarfed popcorn loudly as he noticed her mood.

"Popcorn?" He offered.

"Pass…" She didn't even look at it. "Why did Danny have to go?" She pouted.

"He and Kim really want to save the world from dinosaur-dragons." Tucker pointed out.

Sam sighed in exasperation and defeat.

"Well… as long as they're doing that and not making out or anything, I guess I can live with it…"

* * *

_I so would rather be making out with Kim right now…_

Danny thought as more of the Terakons were circling around them. He and Kim were ready while Ron and Rufus shivered in fear.

"Hang on, kids!" Slim shouted as he took out a remote. "Old Tornado and the rest are ready to give a hand!"

Upon pressing the button on his remote, the cavalry arrived.

It was the robotic horses, all of them charging at the smaller Terakons, tackling them and sending them away.

"The Nyklaw!" Slashfang shouted in frustration, even putting his claws on the top of his head.

"I will handle this…" Seastorm said.

He then stepped forward.

He took a breath, which Danny noticed.

"Everyone! Get back!"

That's when a powerful stream of water was fired from his mouth, making Danny create a wall construct to block the flow. It was still strong enough to push Danny back.

"Ooh! A water fight!" Ron went.

"Yeah… I don't recommend it…" Danny said under the strain.

The water finished, leaving the Terakon mosasaur to snarl. Slashfang took a step forward, but Seastorm held a claw up.

"I alone will do this." He insisted.

His ally just shrugged.

"Suit yourself…"

Once Danny lowered his shield, Kim whispered to him.

"Keep him distracted, I have an idea…"

"Got it." Danny nodded.

Danny got hovering and flew into battle as Kim guided everyone else.

"Come on. I got an idea!"

Danny flew at Seastorm and both of them threw their fists, colliding with each other. The impact pushed them both back.

Once Seastorm got his footing, he swiped his claw, but Danny flew back to avoid. He then spun around his foe, but Seastorm turned around and shot water that sent Danny flying away.

Thinking Danny was dealt with, Seastorm went looking for his targets. However, Danny flew in and fired a powerful blast that sent his foe into the ground.

Seastorm got up and tried to grab Danny, but the ghost boy turned invisible and disappeared.

Seastorm looked around.

"Where are you, mammalian mutation?!"

That's when a kick hit him in the back of the head. Snarling, he snapped his teeth, but hit nothing.

That's when he smelled something. He then reached out and grabbed Danny from his left and threw him into the ground.

Reeling from that, Danny looked up.

"This can't be good… where is Kim?" He asked under his breath.

That's when the sounds of horses neighing could be heard.

Several robotic horses came in and ran around Seastorm's legs.

"Now!" Kim shouted.

Slim pressed a button.

Out where the saddles would be placed were speakers. Those speakers released loud noises that momentarily stunned him.

Seeing an opportunity, Danny fired a blast that knocked the giant down.

Slashfang just stood where he was, watching with amusement.

"He did say he'd handle this on his own…" He mused.

Seastorm got up and fired another powerful blast of water.

Danny fired his icy blast, turning the water to ice. Then he flew up and kicked it and sent it back to its source.

Seastorm raised his arms and braced as the ice broke upon impact. Though it hurt, he still looked up and was still ready for more.

"So… there's more to you… good…"

That's when he started unleashing blasts of water. Danny did his best to avoid each attack, all the while he was looking for Kim.

"Any other ideas, Kim?! I could use them!"

That's when Kim used her skills to run up Seastorm's back through his tail, reaching his face and kneeing his snout, actually hurting him.

Danny caught her as she fell and they landed on the ground. He got her back on her feet.

"How's that?" She asked.

"I can live with it." Danny answered.

"You won't for long!" Seastorm said.

He took a breath and unleashed a large surge of water at the two.

Reacting fast, Danny took Kim and phased through the ground to avoid the water.

Ron, watching this from afar from the barn, grabbed a shovel and ran towards Seastorm.

"I'm coming, Kim!" He hit the large Terakon by the leg, which ended up breaking his weapon. Seastorm just looked down at him, clearly questioning why Ron thought that would work. "Heh… that's as far as I got…" The large beast tried to reach for Ron, but he chose to stand his grown. "I'm not scared!" Seastorm roared at him, making Ron shake a bit. "Okay… I'm _mildly_ scared…"

Danny reached up and grabbed Ron, pulling him down for his safety before Seastorm attacked.

This left Slim and his daughter seemingly unprotected. Seastorm saw them and was about to march over and attack.

That's when Danny threw Ron and Kim out, both of them landing on Seastorm's head.

"Here we go!" Kim said.

She punched Seastorm in the eye. This did hurt him and shook his head, while Ron held on and screamed.

Danny flew in and grabbed the two, saving them.

"We got him on the ropes!" Danny shouted.

"Not quite!"

Slashfang reminded everyone he was around.

He had both Slim and Joss in his claws, holding them up, to the heroes' shock.

"Put them down!" Kim demanded.

"Not until we have this sonic technology!" Slashfang stated. He looked to Slim with an evil grin. "Now… share your information, otherwise…" He held the panicking Joss up. "I hope you have more than one offspring…"

Slim gave the large reptile a silent glare before sighing in defeat.

"Fine… just don't hurt my little girl…"

"That's better…" He set Slim down. "Now bring it to us…"

After giving another angered look, Slim walked back to the shed.

"Danny! Now!" Kim ordered.

Danny was about to go after, but he was stopped.

"Make one move… and she suffers." Seastorm said, showing he was serious with an arm cross.

Unwilling to endanger Joss, Danny lowered, letting Kim and Ron go.

None of them were happy about it.

"Just put my cousin down…" Kim demanded.

"Cousins…" Slashfang hissed. "How I hate that word…"

"What for?" Joss, despite her situation, asked.

"If you must know, most of you already met my cousin, Thirorex."

Those familiar with that specific Terakon looked surprised to hear that name.

"He's your cousin?" Kim questioned.

"Uh… you guys have only been around for, like, a few days. How are you already cousins?" Ron questioned.

"We are not cloned beasts… we are the originals… sort of." Slashfang said in annoyed tone. "Our bodies were cloned, but our souls were cursed. Once we had form again, we-"

"Why are you explaining this?!" Seastorm questioned. "We're holding that girl hostage!"

"Oh… right…"

Slashfang remained quiet, while Slim ran back to them.

"Here!" He held the device up. "Take it! Let my daughter go!"

Slashfang looked unimpressed.

"We came for that?!"

"But we can study it and improve where this human failed…" Seastorm said. He looked around. "Where are the Nyklaw?"

That's when, almost on cue, the Nyklaw came out, carrying damaged remains of the robot horses.

"Ah, there you are… grab that thing he's holding." Slashfang ordered.

One of them let the robotic horse head it was carrying down, walking up to Slim and taking it from him.

"There. Let us return to the king…" Seastorm said.

With a wave of his hand, a portal opened.

Slashfang, mixed with both jealousy and confusion, had to ask.

"How do you even do that?!"

"It's tied to my DNA…" He answered. "Now let's go. Drop that human already…"

Slashfang did so. He casually tossed Joss aside, to everyone shock.

As she screamed, Danny flew in and caught her.

"You okay?!" Danny asked as he landed.

"Yeah… thanks Danny." She responded.

The Terakons made their escape, going through the portal. Slashfang made sure to give them a toothy grin on his way before the portal closed.

* * *

After that, Global Justice arrived. They were taking various possessions of Slim and Joss into a truck.

All the while, Kim was with Betty Director.

"So, they took what they were looking for?" She asked.

"Afraid so…" Kim said.

"Well, in case they come back, we'll be keeping an eye on them in a secure location." Director responded. "They will be under our protective custody."

Kim nodded. That's when she noticed Danny was answering his cellphone, and looking annoyed as he started walking away. She went to him and spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Guess who called? And who isn't very patient?" He responded.

Kim had a very upset look on her face.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah…" He said. "She's expecting me back in Amity Park." He said. He took a breath. "I'm sorry. If I don't go, she'll open her big mouth."

"I understand…" Kim said with a nod. "Fly fast."

"Okay…" He responded.

He took off into the air and flew in the direction of Amity Park.

Ron, having seen this but not know what's going on, walked up to Kim.

"Where's he going?"

"He's got a sitch of his own to deal with…" She responded with a sympathetic look.

* * *

"This is the device?" Thirorex questioned.

He took a look at it, showing he wasn't very impressed with what Seastorm presenting in his claw.

Slashfang grinned and nodded.

"Indeed, my king." He said. "Clearly this was a waste of time…"

Seastorm rolled his eyes at Slashfang.

"You're not suggesting I wouldn't be able to reverse engineer this and create a more useful version for our purposes?" He questioned.

Slashfang's grin was replaced with a surprised look.

"You can do that?"

"I just require large amounts of metal, likely steel." Seastorm said. "I will also require smaller hands that do not have long claws to ensure even the smallest detail is accurate. The Nyklaw will not do…"

"So, you need smaller hands…" Thirorex pondered for a moment before an evil grin came to his face. "I believe it's time you met those responsible for our return…"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. ****Also sorry this was short.**

**Still though, there wasn't as much as I wanted to put down.**

**However, it looks like Danny and Kim's villains are getting involved again.**

**Meantime, they need to deal with Bonnie.**


	60. Chapter 60: Things Getting Worse

**_Chapter 60: Things Getting Worse_**

Danny soon arrived to the movie theater, though he had a reluctant look on his face. He made sure to wear a hoodie in an attempt to hide his identity in case someone saw him.

"I_ really _hope she doesn't show..." Danny muttered. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and Danny saw its Kim's number. "Kim? Hey..." Danny said, happy to hear from the one girl he actually wants to talk to.

"Hey, I know the stunt Bonnie pulled and don't worry, I'll get you out of it..." Kim said over the phone.

"You can?" Danny questioned.

"You're talking to a girl who foils supervillains every day. Believe me, I can foil Bonnie too. I just need something important but as soon as I get it, I'll get you away from her..." Kim said.

"Yoo-hoo, oh Danny..." Bonnie's voice called.

He turned and groaned when he saw his "date" fast approaching.

"Please hurry..." Danny said before hanging up.

Bonnie soon arrived.

"Hey, cutie..." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Bonnie..." Danny said in an unenthusiastic way.

"Compliment me on my outfit." Bonnie ordered.

Danny frowned. "No..." He said stubbornly.

Bonnie frowned. "Do it, or else..." She threatened...

Danny frowned but he knew he had no choice.

"Nice outfit." Danny said through his teeth.

Bonnie smirked before kissing him on the cheek.

"Aw, you're so sweet... Now come on, I don't want to miss the previews. And would it kill you to smile?" Bonnie complained.

"Maybe..." Danny said sarcastically but Bonnie's glare made her message clear.

Danny plastered a fake grin on his face and escorted her inside to watch the movie.

* * *

Kim soon arrived in Bonnie's hotel room, using her many skills to break in without getting caught.

Compared to breaking into supervillain lairs undetected, this is child's play.

She had to lie to leave Ron at the Fentons, since she wanted to do this herself. Not to mention, he's overdue on his homework and with Barkin there, he had to keep his grades up.

Kim searched Bonnie's room for something, anything to get her to back off Danny.

She figured she could find her diary and use it as blackmail but she couldn't find it.

"Darn it... I don't even know of Bonnie even _owns_ a diary..." Kim mumbled.

_What I wouldn't give for her to be a robot, a ghost, or even a prehistoric dragon…_

She did however find a picture of her, with a mustache and glasses drawn on lying on the dresser.

"Oh, _real mature_..." She said sarcastically

She kept looking and saw something that disturbed her a bit.

It was a picture of Danny...various pictures with heart drawn on it and the words B+D 4ever.

"In the words of Ron, this is sick and wrong..." Kim said as she backed away a bit.

However, she felt something when her hand was on Bonnie's desk.

She looked.

"What's this?" She said as she picked it up.

Upon examining it, she smirked.

It was a credit card, but it was not Bonnie's.

Kim had the perfect means to make Bonnie back off.

"Spankin'…"

* * *

It was Drakken's island lair and they've been quiet as of late.

Drakken had news footage of the "dragon" sightings on his monitor as he hit under his desk like a child.

"Great… one of those things is bad enough. Now we got an army growing!" He muttered.

Shego, who stood next to him, just shook her head.

"Well, that's what you get for working with a bunch of other chumps who wanna rule the world…" She said. "So… what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Another plan to rule the world?"

"With the Jurassic Park flying circus out there?! No chance!" He said. "No way to take over the world while the world has those beasts!"

That's when the sound of a very loud crash happened. It made Drakken jump up and shake in terror.

"What was that?" Shego asked, being much calmer than her employer.

Drakken pressed a button on his desk and the monitor showed one of his men.

"Doctor Drakken, we have an intruder!"

"Kim Possible?"

"Uh… not unless she grew a tail…" The henchman moved the camera he was talking to show what is attacking.

A Terakon, specifically a purple one Danny and Kim already met.

"I am Seastorm!" He shouted as a he blasted the area, with the henchmen running away screaming. "Bring me the one named Doctor Drakken!"

Drakken gulped loudly.

That's when a few things came running into the room, barring claws.

"More of these things?!" Shego questioned as they surrounded her.

"We Nyklaw!" One of them said. "Humans come with us!"

"Uh… no thanks. I don't hang out with reptiles…" Shego said as her hands began to glow.

A few of them came towards her, but Shego reacted with a kick to one's neck, then a blast to another that sent it into a wall.

Two of them tried to claw her, but Shego easily dodged and struck them with full force of a swing of her hands, knocking them into the floor.

"I have one!"

A Nyklaw found Drakken and pulled him out by the collar.

"Shego! Help me!"

Before Shego reacts, a few Nyklaw footsoldiers tackled into and dogpile her.

"We have them!" One shouted.

* * *

As Danny and Bonnie found their seats, with Danny carrying popcorn for her, the previews were starting.

It was for a cheesy romance movie nobody would think to see.

Danny was relieved to see nobody he knew was present, but Bonnie had to wrap her arm around him.

"You_ can't_ be serious." Danny said.

"Yes, I am. You're _my_ boyfriend now, not Kim's. So you better remember that..." Bonnie said in a serious, threatening tone, while Danny just glared at that. "Also, if we are going to be a couple and you insist on doing this "_hero_" stuff, then we need some rules..." Bonnie said while doing air quotes for the hero line.

"Such as?" Danny asked with an eye roll, wishing that a ghost could attack him and he could leave.

"I actually made a list..."Bonnie said as she pulled out the list. " 1) I expect that you take me on at least one date a week, and unless the apocalypse happens, no excuses. 2) When we are together, I expect you to treat me like an actual girlfriend and that includes making out. 3) Also, if you speak to me, I expect to be complimented and be spoken with affection. I am also open to the idea of pet names. 4) Also, since I have a rep at Middleton, our relationship should be on the down low there, but since no one knows me here, I am open to it. 5) I will also be calling and texting you and you better answer them, got it?"

Danny sighed in exasperation.

"Sure…"

"Good." Bonnie said in relief. "And while we're waiting for the movie to start..."

She immediately wrapped her other arm around Danny, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

This made his face flushed despite who he is stuck with.

_She's making it very easy to forget how unpleasant she is… No! Ignore the feeling! Ignore how… admittedly hot she is!_

Bonnie continued her onslaught with no resistance, to her liking.

* * *

On Killigan's island, he was practicing golf when he heard the sounds of something from the sky.

He looked up and, to his horror, it was big and flying down towards him.

"Wha in blazes?!"

He's immediately snatched from the ground. It's done by Skyscreech.

"Duff Killigan? I'm Skyscreech… my king needs all the humans to serve us…"

Killigan tried to get out of his grasp.

"Unhand me, you floating old relic!" However, when he saw the distance from where they are and the ground and immediately regretted it. "Never mind! Never mind!"

"Hmph… you're more scared than the more ape-ish ape I captured…" Skyscreech said.

* * *

In a lair in the Swiss Alps, something was breaking through the walls, to Dementor's shock.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" He shouted. "Do something, you fools!"

However, his men made a break for it when what broke through looked like a Spinosaurus with wings.

"Professor Dementor?!" Slashfang asked.

"Y…Yah…" Dementor said.

Slashfang grinned evilly.

"My…_ king_… wishes to see you…"

* * *

Somewhere in the world is a train, the Circus Gothica train, trying to get as much distance between its human passenger and his ghostly ally with the authorities.

"Well… with that whole scenario lost… may as well find something else to do." Freakshow said. "I've heard there's a way to restore the Reality Gauntlet, we should-" There was the sound of loud stomps following them, much to his surprise. "Do you hear that?"

Lydia looked to what's following them and motioned for Freakshow to turn around.

Once he did, he saw what was following.

"Pale human! Stay where you are, or you will pay!" Trescorn shouted.

Freakshow had to run his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Still, he gave his order.

"Lydia!"

She nodded and unleashed her tattoos.

However, Trescorn backhanded each on before leaping and throwing a punch on the ground, causing a shockwave that made the train jump up and go off the rails.

"Oh no…" Freakshow said.

It slid before Trescorn finally caught up and lifted the train in his arms.

The large beast glared down at the two, while Freakshow quivered in fear.

"You are coming with us…"

* * *

The movie was over and the two got out.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around one of Danny's, but he tugged it out of her grip.

Bonnie frowned at his attitude before smirking.

All that matters is that he is mine, once he learns to accept that, it'll be perfect. Bonnie smiled at the thought.

However, she suddenly felt her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Bonnie said

"Hello Bonnie..." A voice said.

"Kim! What do you want? I'm on a date..." Bonnie said.

"I know, the one you are forcing Danny to be on..." Kim said.

"That's none of your business... now what do you want and be fast before I block this number?!"

"I found a certain something… two certain platinum cards from Middleton… belonging to C. Rockwaller and L. Rockwaller…"

Panic quickly hit Bonnie.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE CREDIT CARDS?!" She exclaimed.

"I have my ways... Anyway, I had Wade do some research and I am amazed that your sisters would be so GENEROUS. I mean, renting a hotel room, among all that shopping you did..." Kim said mockingly.

"Y-yeah…" Bonnie was beginning to sweat profusely now, as Kim's tone got edgier.

"That is... unless they don't know. Which means you STOLE their cards..." Kim said angrily now.

Bonnie was nervous now.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said.

"Drop this blackmail plot on Danny now or I will personally let your sisters know!" Kim said. "Got it?!"

Bonnie quickly groaned.

"This is not over!"

She hung up.

Danny was curious, but he felt something was good might happen.

"Uh… what happened?"

That's when, to his discomfort, she stroked his face.

"Sorry, Danny. Kim Possible is blackmailing me into ending this. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. One of us has to be the _mature _one…"

To his annoyance, she still kissed him on the lips. Then she waved innocently to him as she stormed off, taking away the faux-warm look she had for him.

Danny felt relieved, especially when he got a call on his phone. He saw who it was.

"That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yup." Kim said.

"How'd you do that?"

"I have my ways…" Kim says.

"Finally…" Danny said in relief. "Things are getting better…"

* * *

"Things are getting worse, Dearest." The holo-Maddie informed Vlad in his laboratory.

Ever since the Faction dissolved, Vlad's been in hiding, only coming out for important mayoral duties, but that was it. He knew the Terakon called Thirorex would recognize him. To make matters worse, there's more of them.

Vlad Masters was pacing back and forth, thinking a way out of this.

"I have no other choice… I'm going to hide in the Ghost Zone." Vlad said. "As far as I can tell, those Mesozoic Monsters have no Ghost Portal, so I might be safe there."

Vlad sighed, he did not want to run away, but these creatures were bred in their prime to be a threat to all creatures, even ghosts. They could not be overshadowed, they're resistant to most ectoplasmic energy and they could track a ghost without needing to see them. He stood no chance against one, much less an army.

That's when the alarm went off.

"Intruders, my love. Not human… or ghost…" Holo-Maddie warned him.

Vlad groaned.

"So much for thinking about it." He morphed. "Dearest, put the entire house on shut down."

"Understood. See you soon!" Holo-Maddie went before going offline.

Vlad then flew into his portal before it deactivated.

Once he did, it shut and the whole house went dark.

Three Nyklaw came into the basement, seeing it was empty.

"Nobody here…" One said.

"The King will not like this…" Another went.

* * *

On their island lair, Thirorex looked down with a grin as all of the human members of what was once The Faction were tied up via vines and Nyklaw ready to attack.

"Hello… old friends." Thirorex said with a grin. "It looks like I will be need some… assistance."

"How'd you find any of us?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"We are smarter than you realize… I recognized your appearances and, with technology of our time, we were able to connect with what you call the internet and do searches based on your appearances." Thirorex explained. "Now… as we find the rest of your old cohorts, you will help build what we need to accomplish our goals."

"What's in it for us? Seriously!" Motor Ed questioned.

"For once, he's not wrong." Shego said.

Thirorex only chuckled before he spoke with a terrifying tone while still smiling with all teeth shown.

"Then you join the former inhabitants of this island…"

* * *

**Well, Danny's secret is safe.**

**However, it looks like things aren't going to be safe for the world for very long.**

**The Faction is getting an unintentional reunion.**

**Let's see what happens next...**

**Also, gonna try and work on this some more before February.**


	61. Chapter 61: Barkin the Gym Teacher

**_Chapter 61: Barkin the Gym Teacher_**

It was the day after, when arriving at school, that Sam and Tucker saw him with a smile.

"Wow, you seem happy." Tucker said. He then had a sly smirk. "Kim give you a kiss goodnight?"

Sam stomped on his foot, making him flinch in pain.

"Let's just say she got a serious pain off my back…" Danny admitted.

I never thought I'd be happy for a hot girl to leave me alone, but Bonnie so needs to mature mentally more than emotionally.

"So, did either of you here?" Sam asked. "Tetslaff is going to be out of school for a while. Her car got hit and she's doing some favors for her family for a little extra cash to pay it off."

"So, no Tetslaff?" Tucker asked before grinning. "Sweet…"

* * *

About the same time, Kim had gotten a message about Vlad's house being broken into by something big and went dark. She and Ron arrived.

They entered the mansion together.

"So, what are we looking for?" Ron asked.

"Any kind of hint." Kim said. "Let's start upstairs."

Both of them checked his bedroom, finding nothing of note. Although Ron did find something.

"Sick and wrong!" Ron winced.

Rufus squealed in shock.

"Ron?!" Kim ran to him. "What is it?!"

Ron pointed at something on Vlad's bedroom.

"Sick and wrong!"

Kim saw it too.

It was a stuffed doll that resembled Maddie Fenton.

Her jaw dropped as she shut her eyes and looked away.

"Well, nothing here!" She grabbed Ron by the arm. "Let's leave this room!"

* * *

It was now P.E.

Despite Tetslaff's absence, the teenagers arrived, albeit all of them looked uninterested.

"What's even the point?" Sam questioned. "Tetslaff isn't even here…"

Mikey, having heard her, spoke to her. "I hear it's a substitute…"

Danny shook his head overhearing.

_Well, once this is done, maybe I can help Kim and Ron. Beats dealing with this, or Barkin's loud voice when he even thanks my mom for food… Come to think of it, where was he this morning?_

"LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!"

All of the students straightened.

Danny, however, was in disbelief.

"What…?"

Danny saw who their substitute gym teacher was, and couldn't believe it.

There he was, in gym teacher clothes.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS! While your regular teacher Ms. Tetslaff will be out for a few weeks, I will be your new substitute, Mr. Barkin!" Mr. Barkin said in his tone.

Danny couldn't believe this.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Danny asked.

"Danny, do you know him?" Sam asked, notable not liking this man already.

"Met him during my stay at the Possible house. He's staying at our place for a while. He taught practically all of Kim's classes back in Middleton and now he is going to teach here?" Danny asked.

"Well, he does have to pay your folks for his room..." Tucker whispered and shrugged.

"STRAIGHTEN UP, PUNKS!" Barkin ordered.

All of the teens, save for Danny, just blinked.

Sam, being very anti-authority, had to speak up.

"Uh… why are you talking like some drill instructor?"

Barkin immediately sent her a very chilling glare that made even her straighten up.

"_Mistake…_" Danny whispered.

Barkin immediately stormed towards her, glaring down at her in a way that not even ghosts would.

"I happen to have served our country… and you happen to be committing a dress code violation…"

"Huh?"

"HAIR!" Barkin shouted.

Sam remembered how her hair was set up. She did not like what he's implying.

"I happen to like this! I'm not changing to meet your standards!"

"Name please…"

"Sam Manson."

"Well, Sam Manson, I hope you happen to enjoy doing 50 laps… EVERYONE! 50 LAPS! NOW!"

All of the students began to groan.

"But today is volleyball practice day…" Star could be heard whining.

"I SAID _NOW!_" Barkin shouted. "YOU HAVE SAM MANSON TO THANK FOR HER INSUBORDINATION!"

Immediately terrified, all of the kids began running, sending Sam dirty looks as a response.

Sam groaned while even Danny and Tucker looked upset with her.

"Seriously, Sam?" Tucker asked. "Next time, I'm intentionally getting food poison when we get a sub…"

It would be 10 minutes later and Mr. Barkin was proving to be just as tough as Ms. Tetslaff ever was, maybe even tougher.

"COME ON YOU MAGGOTS! MOVE! MOVE!" Barkin shouted as everyone was still running laps and he was even running with the, blowing his whistle. "3 MORE LAPS!"

Finally, all of them made it and collapsed on the ground.

"I think I…" Danny was panting as his knees buckled. "Developed more leg muscles today then I have my whole life…"

"Were… he and Tetslaff… separated at birth or something?" Tucker questioned as he too was out of breath.

Sam, who was face-up on the floor and sweating hard, was on the verge of breaking down.

"I can't feel anything below my arms…"

That's when someone grabbed Danny by the collar and hoisted him up.

It was Dash, who had some of his buddies with him in the class, ready to take frustrations out on him.

"Your stupid friend did this, Fentonowski! Now you're gonna pay for this!" Dash said.

He rose a fist, but a certain someone grabbed his fist and caught Dash's attention.

It was Barkin, who shows he wasn't fond of bullies.

"Baxter!"

Dash dropped Danny.

"Yeah?" Dash questioned like Barkin just interrupted something he found fun.

"Any reason your assaulting that boy?"

Dash just looked incredulous.

"Because... I'm tougher?" He asked in disbelief.

"And you waste your time on scrawny kids? Not only is that awful, it's a waste of muscle..."

Dash scoffed while his buddies laughed.

"What isn't a waste of-"

"PUSH UPS!" Barkin ordered.

Dash just stood there. His buddies stopped laughing and were equally shocked.

"Uh... what?"

"I SAID PUSH UPS!"

Dash straightened, recognizing Barkin isn't fooling around.

"H-How many?!" Dash asked as he started to sweat.

"DID I STUTTER?! I SAID PUSH UPS! NOW!"

Dash immediately dropped to the floor, doing push-ups without counting.

"Wow… how lame…" Dale went.

His and Kwan's amusement ended when they noticed Barkin was glaring at them too.

"Well, if you think it's _lame…_ you should try to out do him. ON THE FLOOR, PUNKS!"

Both of them quickly got on the floor and also did push-ups.

All three of them were doing so with terrified expressions.

All the while the other students actually giggled at their expense.

Danny had a smile on his face when he noticed Barkin nodding.

_Okay, not so bad…_

* * *

Kim and Ron were now in the basement laboratory, Ron took notice of their surroundings.

"Now this is more like it…" Ron said. "_Proper_ supervillain lair."

"Uh huh…" Rufus agreed.

"Let's see if he left anything." Kim said as she looked around. She then took noticed of the closed portal. "This must be his ghost portal, looks like the Fentons'."

"But, it's off…" Ron pointed out.

"Well, let's turn everything back on." Kim suggested.

"Got it!" Ron looked around. "Where's the on switch?"

"Ron, I don't think Vlad would have an on-"

That's when the lights turned back on. Kim turned and saw Ron flipped said switch.

"Ah Booy-yah!" Ron went as he leaned on the wall.

"Well, I stand corrected…" Kim said as she pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I'm going to plug into Vlad's systems. Think you can hack into them?"

"Not a problem, Kim." Wade assured.

Kim then walked to a nearby computer console and plugged Wade in.

"Okay, here we go." Kim said.

Wade began typing before he noticed something.

"Huh, looks like there's an A.I. he uses to assist in his evil schemes." Wade said. "Maybe I can turn it back on…"

After some more typing, someone appeared in the middle of the room.

"Intruders?" Holo-Maddie questioned. She looked around. "Where's my precious Vladdie?"

"AHH! MRS. FENTON IS A GHOST NOW!" Ron shouted as he and Rufus screamed.

Kim remained calm.

"Ron, she's not a ghost. I'm guessing this is the A.I."

"Indeed, Vlad programmed and modeled me after the woman who foolishly turned him down." Holo-Maddie said.

"I thought she just plain wasn't interested…" Ron questioned.

"Where's Vlad?" Kim demanded.

"A few of those awful beasts were on the lawn the other night, so my precious Vlad went to hiding in the Ghost Zone." Holo-Maddie said.

Kim got to thinking.

"I did hear this morning those Terakons were appearing in random places around the world. At least that's what people think…"

"Why's that?"

"All of them were locations associated with our villains, Ron. Killigan's island, Monkey Fist's castle, even Drakken's island lair. In fact, all of the villains who were seemingly taken were those in the Faction." Kim got to pondering. "What does Thirorex want?"

"A reunion of the bad guys?" Ron suggested.

That's when the light atop the ghost portal began going off.

"What's going on?!" Kim questioned.

Suddenly, a few ghosts came flying out as Ron just hid behind Kim.

"What the heck?!" Ron shouted. "Who are they?!"

"I don't know!" Kim responded. "I didn't meet all of Danny's enemies!"

That's when one of the ghosts took notice of Kim saying that.

"Danny? Do you mean Danny Phantom?"

Ron peeked out and saw who said that. It was a green ghost who looked like a very attractive woman. She didn't have legs, but her upper body did get Ron's attention.

"Hello there!" Ron said, sounding interested as he got out, to Kim's annoyance.

"I am Desiree." She introduced herself. "What is your wish?"

Kim was about to reject the offer, but Ron spoke up.

"I wish for a Naco!"

Desiree rose a brow.

"Really? You don't want… I don't know… riches? Or love? Immortality?" She offered.

"Nope… just a Naco." Ron answered with his arms crossed.

Desiree shrugged.

"Whatever, _your_ digestive tracts…"

She then zapped a Naco into existence in Ron's hands, to his delight.

"Boo-yah!"

He then took a large munch.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and sniffed, but the scent somehow made him reject the Naco and went back inside.

"What the heck is going on?!" Kim asked.

"These… things called Terakons appeared in the Ghost Zone." Desiree said, to Kim's shock. "We tried to fight them, but our powers had little effect. We couldn't even phase through them! So many of us escaped their wrath, they've already captured a handful of us, now those of us here are planning to avoid them!"

"Uh, they're here in the physical world too…" Kim explained.

"Ooh… poo…" Desiree said before shrugging. "Well, I guess I'll just cause trouble at the ghost boy's school…"

With that, she flew out of the basement laboratory, to Kim's surprise.

"Come on, Ron!" Kim said.

Ron was still eating his Naco.

"On it!" He said with his mouthful.

* * *

Gym class was finally reaching its end. Many of them were relieved, as lunch was next.

"Finally…" Sam said. "My legs feeling like giving out."

As she and other students were heading to the gyms, Dash and his cronies knocked several kids out of the way.

"Out of the way, losers!" Dash ordered.

However, Barkin stood in their way before they could get out.

"The bell does not dismiss this class, _**I**_ dismiss this class." He stated.

"What?!" Tucker whined. "Today's grilled cheese day!"

"And I'm supposed to wail on a- I mean! I'm supposed to get help on my homework today!" Dash said.

Sam crossed her arms.

"This is an abuse of power!"

Barkin did not like her tone.

"Are you challenging my authority, Manson?"

Everyone else did not like what she was doing.

"As a matter of fact-"

Danny put his hand on her mouth.

"No! No, she's not!" He insisted.

Barkin glared even more angrily.

"Oh, I think she _is…_"

Sam pulled Danny's hand off her face.

"This is absurd!"

"You want absurd? YOU WANT ABSURD?! TOMORROW, WE'RE DOING AB CRUNCHES FOR THE FIRST HALF!"

Everyone groaned while sending Sam dirty looks.

"Could you please just conform for _one hour?!_" Paulina could be heard shouting at Sam.

"I'll expect you all done 100 within 30 minutes…" Barkin said. "And be here at 0 1100 hours…"

"But I can't even get half that done in one hour!" Tucker whined. That's when Barkin glared Tucker in the eye for that, making the tech geek sweat in fear. "But I'm sure I'm motivated enough to try!"

As everyone's eyes were on Barkin, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh…"

That's when the sounds of students screaming down the hallways went past the doorway.

Mr. Lancer stopped to tell everyone what's happening.

"Huckleberry Finn, Barkin! Ghost attack! Let the students go!"

Barkin did not panic, he instead noticed the book Lancer said.

"Ah, I see you're a fan of Mark Twain too…"

Lancer calmed down to answer him.

"Indeed, I have a few of his books at home."

Then he panicked again and ran away.

That's when the ghost in question, Desiree flew in, causing collective gasps.

"Guess who wished for puppies?!" She asked.

That's when a group of large ghost dogs, resembling Labradors, came running in.

"DEFENSIVE MEASURES!" Barkin shouted. "RETREAT!"

Barkin stood to defend the kids as the ghost dogs began slobbering and destroying the gym.

All but Danny remained, causing Sam and Tucker to go back for him.

"I got this, Mr. B." Danny told Barkin.

Sam got his attention.

"Danny, what are you doing? We need to _hide_… and let a _certain someone else_ deal with this?" She said while her eyes darted to Barkin repeatedly.

Danny was confused, but remembered he didn't fill them in.

"Oh no, Barkin knows I'm Danny Phantom…"

Both of them just stared for a moment despite the ghosts.

"I'm sorry… what?!" Sam questioned with a very unpleasant look.

"Saved my life, sworn to secrecy as thanks." Barkin stated.

It took a moment, but Sam did not take this well.

"_Seriously?!_ First Kim, then her friends, and her villains... now this guy?!"

"Also her family." Danny brought. "That includes her uncle and cousin from Montana... no thanks to Ron."

"Does EVERYONE connected to her know your secret?!"

Danny thought for a moment before shrugging.

"It's... _Possible..._"

Sam scowled at that joke while Tucker chuckled a little.

"That's not funny, Danny..."

"That's subjective." Danny responded with a smile and shrug.

Barkin did a so-so gesture. "Eh... I get it but not enough to laugh."

"So… ghost now?" Sam asked.

"Right…" Danny turned around. "I'm going ghost!"

Danny morphed into Danny Phantom and flew to battle the ghost dogs.

"Huh… what kind of battle cry is that?" Barkin questioned.

Danny flew at the ghost dogs.

"Heel!" Danny shouted as he fired his blasts at them, knocking two of them down. One attempted to pounce him. "Down boy!"

Danny was able to uppercut the ghost animal.

"Come on, Phantom!" Barkin ordered, to everyone else's surprise. "Don't play with it, show it who's boss! Use the coup de main!"

"What?" Danny questioned as one of the ghost dog bit him in the leg and pulled him into the ground.

"Come on! What are you, an Ate-Up?!" Barkin shouted.

"What does that mean?!" Danny asked as he pulled his leg out and blasted the large canine spirit.

"No insubordination on my watch, kid! I'm the Big Voice here! Don't be a trench monkey or you're getting the taco!" Barkin shouted.

Danny, Tucker and even Sam just blinked in confusion.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Military terms!" Barkin finally answered in annoyance at the confusion.

"Uh... yeah. I'm 14 and I don't watch a lot of war movies... what the heck does that even mean?" Danny said in exasperation.

"Oh for Pete's sake… JUST GO ALREADY!"

Danny shrugged and swung a kick against two large dogs that tried to attack him.

That's when Desiree hovered down to notice those still remaining, including Barkin.

"Ah, a new face… what is your wish?"

Barkin eyed Desiree and smiled.

"Well, hello… Steve Barkin, filling in as substitute gym teach to pay for my car. And you are?"

"That's Desiree and she's evil!" Sam instructed.

"Not now, Manson." Barkin said with his hand held up. "So, wish?"

That's when Danny fired a blast at Desiree, knocking her away from Barkin.

"Sorry, Mr. B. But I don't think she's your type! Of course, you both take some pleasure in making some people's lives worse so… maybe she _is_ your type." Danny said.

Desiree got herself off the wall.

"First those dragon things invade the Ghost Zone, now you're ruining my day?!"

Danny stopped when he heard that.

"Wait… dragon things? Do they look like dinosaurs?"

"Yes… And now I'm about to make _you_ go extinct!" Desiree's hand began to glow.

"Or… not!" Danny then fired a large flurry of snow that Desiree had to block with her arms. "Let's end this!"

Danny then tackled Desiree into the wall and then he rose the Fenton Thermos and aimed.

"No! No!"

Desiree is too late as she sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

With her gone, the wish created ghosts vanish.

Danny landed to see everyone still there.

"Everyone okay?" Danny asked.

The all nodded.

That's when Kim entered the gymnasium.

"Danny!" She saw who was with him, including one certain person. "Mr. Barkin?"

"He's subbing for our gym teacher…" Sam said with her arms crossed.

"We were on our way to warn you about Desiree… but I can see it's been taken care of." Kim said.

"We?" Tucker asked.

Kim looked to her side and saw Ron was not with her.

"Ron?"

"Here I am!" He called to her weakly.

To their shock, Ron walked in with his hands clutched to his stomach as he made groans and other pained sounds.

"Stoppable? What happened? The spectral beauty got a hold of you?" Barkin asked.

"No, he wished for a Naco. I'm gonna assume Desiree is the kind of genie who makes sure the wishes go bad, right?" Danny, Sam and Tucker nodded. "I thought so."

Ron covered his mouth as he ran towards behind the bleacher and covered his mouth no more.

"Eww…" Sam went as she and her friends winced at that sound.

"Come on, Stoppable!" Barkin shouted. "At least clean up to give the janitor a break!"

* * *

It was after class, Kim waited for it to finish as she waited on the rooftops for Danny.

She learned on the wall, watching the door. He arrived alone and noticed a certain someone absent.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's still got food poisoning, so I left him at your place." Kim explained. "Anyway, after you left for school, we got the message that Vlad's mansion went dark. Looks like he escaped into the Ghost Zone, since a whole bunch of villains who used to be part of the Faction were kidnapped."

"I'm gonna assume by Terakons?"

"Yup. And from Desiree said, looks like they've found their own way there. How? I don't know. All I know is you said you have friends there, maybe they can help us out?"

"Maybe…" Danny said. "Okay, we can try tonight."

* * *

It was hours later, Ron was still in bed while Rufus fed him soup, still unwell. Barkin was out, hanging out with Mr. Lancer. Jazz was studying while Jack and Maddie were out for a movie.

This left Danny with Kim as they entered the Ghost Zone together.

He carried her by her arms as they entered together.

Kim actually shuddered at the sight.

"The last time I was in here wasn't exactly the time of my life."

"At least you got out with your live intact." Danny said.

"True. Where do we start?" Kim said.

"Well… I guess we can-"

That's when a portal opened up nearby. A white portal.

One they failed to notice in time as they collided with it.

At the same time something something came through it.

That something was Skyscreen and Slashfang.

"Did you notice something odd?" Slashfang asked.

Skyscreech shook his head. "No…"

"Huh… must have been nothing."

* * *

**Special thanks to flower princess11 for some help.**

**For Barkin, she suggested military terms for Barkin to shout. I did a google search and found these.**

**Also, what are Danny and Kim going to do next? What will they find on that island?**

**We'll find out...**

**Also, let me know if you have any ideas you wanna share...**


	62. Chapter 62: The Island of Beasts

**_Chapter 62: The Island of Beasts_**

_Moments ago._

Slashfang and Skyscreech were on the beach, waiting for something.

"The new portal tech should work." Skyscreech said. "Thanks to upgrades Seastorm had those mammals do for us, it should transport us regardless of how far we are, making it easier to do our missions."

"I was _there!_" Slashfang snapped. "Do you take me for a fool?!"

"Well, you _did_ cost us our army…"

Slashfang snarled at him.

That's when the portal opened.

"Let's go." Skyscreech said.

He entered, with Slashfang looking rather annoyed.

_Now_

Once the portal closed, Danny and Kim landed in the sand.

The impact caused Danny to morph back to human form.

That's when they got up and looked around.

It was a beach, a very sunny beach. All they saw for miles was just water.

"Wait…" Kim said. "Wasn't it night?"

"There's no actual sky in the main Ghost Zone." Danny said as he pondered. "Maybe… Kim!" He looked to her. "Hit me!"

Kim's brow rose.

"Come again?"

"This might be an illusion. If you hit me, maybe that'll snap me out of it." Danny explained.

"Okay…" Kim said with shrug. As she rose a hand, she froze. "Wait, shouldn't you hit me too?"

"I'll poke you in the midriff, okay?" Danny said.

Kim thought, but nodded at an idea.

"I got something better. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Close your eyes."

Danny did as she said, then she did something that made his eyes widen.

She put her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips.

_**MUAH!**_

As Danny covered his mouth, blushing brightly, Kim felt her lips and looked around.

"No… this is no illusion. That felt _too_ real. We might have gone through a portal by accident."

This made Danny drop his reaction when he heard that.

"Well… didn't Dr. Director say the Terakons were on an island?" Danny asked.

"And they showed up in the Ghost Zone… we must have flown into a portal they used…" Kim suggested. She reached for her Kimmunicator. "Wade? We-" There was no signal. "Terrific…" She said sarcastically. "We must be too far for a signal."

"So… how do we get out of here?" Danny asked.

"We might have to find that out for ourselves…" Kim said.

She and Danny turned around, seeing the rest of the island.

"I guess… we go in deeper?" He asked.

"I guess so…" Kim responded.

* * *

After 10 minutes, a portal opened back on the beach. It was Slashfang.

"Ugh... that was a waste..." He flew back in the air. "Might as well find something easier to do.

* * *

To conserve energy, Danny was just walking along with Kim.

Both of them saw a forest with burnt trees all over.

"I'm gonna assume this was Thirorex's doing." Danny said.

"What gave it away?" Kim asked sarcastically. "I heard there were people on the island he took… I don't wanna guess what he did with... what's left of them." She shook a bit.

As they kept walking, they heard the sound of roaring and took cover behind one of the trees.

"I really hope that's a bird with a very sore throat…" Danny muttered.

They heard a very familiar voice.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU JUST LET ME GET MY ROBOTS!"

"Drakken?" Kim asked.

Seeing a sign that something is up, Danny decided to morph. Taking Kim's hand, he turned them both invisible and hovered into the skies to follow the sound of that voice.

"Robots?" They heard a large voice speak, one they recognized as Slashfang.

"I believe he means the odd metallic humanoids he sent…" Another spoke, one vaguely familiar.

The went over a small rocky hill, seeing two familiar beasts.

Including the red one.

"What was his name? Scorex?" Danny asked with a whisper.

However, Kim shushed.

"Can you move in closer?" She asked.

Danny did so.

The landed atop the hill and watched.

That's when they noticed something else next to the two Terakons.

It was a machine, once the size of a large house. It had a dish-like feature on the top. Surrounding it were the Nyklaw acting as guards.

_It looks like my Uncle Slim's project…_ Kim thought.

They also saw who was around it, building it from inside.

It was the missing human villains. They were being enslaved into building the machine.

Drakken, however, was yelling at the large ones towering of them.

"Yo, Doctor D!" Shego shouted as she tried to pull him away. "Don't make them angrier!"

"What are these robots like? Are they… more useful than you?" Slashfang asked with a notable interest.

Drakken was about to speak, but realized what that look might imply.

"Well… we humans would have to clean and fix them… but… they might make things easier…"

Slashfang thought and smiled.

"Interesting idea… perhaps you and I can bring these robots."

"Ha!" Dementor, who was on the roof of the machine, laughed mockingly. "You think working with Drakken is a good idea? His robots are pitiful!"

Drakken grumbled, but Slashfang took a step closer. His low growl caught Dementor's attention, making him stop laughing when the Terakon is too close for comfort.

"Then perhaps you'd like to improve upon these robots?" Slashfang asked.

Dementor gave a sheepish grin.

"Of course…" He said.

"Fine… you two are coming with me. The rest can continue." Slashfang said as he grabbed both Drakken and Dementor. "We will retrieve these robots…"

Scorex did not like this.

"Wait! You can't leave me here and without speaking to my brother!"

Slashfang dismissed him with a head shake.

"I'm sure this will be a good idea he can't recognize…" He muttered.

With that, he extended his wings and flew off, leaving Scorex.

That's when he sniffed something in the air. He then looked in the direction Danny and Kim were in.

Both of them flinched.

"Does he know we're here?" Kim asked.

"Let's not wait…" Danny answered.

He then wrapped his arm around Kim's waste and flew away.

Scorex decided to follow. He looked to the Nyklaw.

"Don't hurt them…" He instructed before he left.

Danny and Kim flew into the trees, ones that weren't burnt.

They hid in the trees as Scorex landed nearby.

He sniffed and looked in the direction of the tree they were hiding behind.

Both Kim and Danny, still invisible, looked around the tree to see the one who followed them.

"What's he doing?" Danny asked in a whisper.

"Shh…" Kim whispered back. "Maybe he doesn't know we're here."

"I know you're there." Scorex said. "Also, you're not that quiet." Both of them were a bit startled. However, he kept speaking. "You needn't worry… if I wanted you dead, I'd inform my brother now."

Sensing no hostility in his voice, they decided to humor him and regain visibility once Danny let Kim go.

They both stepped out.

"So why don't you want us dead?" Kim asked.

"I have no desire for that. Now, how'd you get to this island?"

"We probably flew into whatever portal tech you guys use without knowing it." Danny said. "Now answer us."

"My brother is the one who wants you dead, I don't. I just want to live out my new life in peace…" He explained. "That's all I wanted millions of years ago…"

"Millions?" Kim asked. "You're like a few days old."

"No, my body is. We were cursed, our souls lost so long as our bodies were destroyed. Once they were brought back, our souls sought our new bodies." Scorex explained.

"Cursed?" Danny asked.

"We were bred as a warrior race by the first king of ghosts. After his downfall, my brother took on his self-proclaimed position of our king." Scorex continued to speak. "So long as he's our leader, we're cursed…"

"Wait, so… Scorex, right?" Kim asked. "What does your brother even want?"

"To wipe your race out so that he could take the planet for himself." Scorex explained. "He claims it's so that we can retake our rightful place, it's really because he wants to be the one in command."

"What's that machine for?" Danny asked.

"He plans to-"

"SCOREX!" The voice of Trescorn could be heard calling out. "Where are you?!"

He sighed.

"You two need to leave, before anyone else finds out and before my brother returns…"

"Returns? He's not here?" Danny asked.

"He's currently looking for the rest of this "Faction" that brought him back to life. Now go!" He said urgently before flying back.

Both of them looked to one another and shrugged.

"I guess we take his word for it." Kim said.

* * *

Scorex returned, seeing Trescorn there.

"Where's Slashfang? He already left to try and capture ghosts before he called it quits." Trescorn answered.

"He… must be taking a break…" Scorex lied.

Trescorn saw through it and grabbed him by the neck.

"Where is he? And I noticed two humans missing!"

"He took them…" Scorex admitted. "They have something he thinks can help us…"

Trescorn did not like the sound of those words.

"Is that so?" He let Scorex go. "Well then, I hope for his sake and yours that it's true." He then walked away. "I'm going back to my rounds… ensure no intruders arrive…"

Scorex held onto his through, concerned for two specific intruders.

"Be safe…" He whispered.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could, carrying Kim on the way.

"Which way should we go?" He asked.

"Not sure." Kim says. "We're on the other side of the world, since it's day here and night in Amity Park. Who knows how far we are…" That's when she remembered something. "Wait… maybe if we find the one who took Drakken and Dementor, we can use that to get out of here?"

"Good idea." Danny said. He stopped and looked around. "See anything?"

Kim looked in one direction and pointed.

"Over there!"

They saw what looked like a ghost portal next to a large, almost futuristic console.

They also saw Slashfang there, tapping what looked like buttons on said console.

"I knew they were smart… but not like this…" Danny said in surprise.

"And to think, I thought it was ridiculous that they could talk…" Kim admitted her mistake. "Can you get us closer?"

"Okay… let's hope he can't smell us too."

As he moved closer, they could Drakken talking.

"So, I noticed you and the king aren't very close…"

"Indeed… my cousin has always been such a pain…"

"Cousin?" Dementor asked. "Your king is also your cousin?"

"_I_ should be king…" Slashfang muttered in anger.

"Ah, a fellow seeker of power, I see!" Drakken said. "Let me guess, he humiliates you?"

"Repeatedly…"

"I know the feeling. Which is why I think I could be help?" Drakken said smugly.

Dementor walked up to Drakken and whispered.

"Vhat are you doing?"

"Ensuring our survival…" He whispered back.

Slashfang only now looked to Drakken, unconvinced.

"How would a blue ape be of help to me?"

"My robots might be the thing you will need…" Drakken admitted.

"Hmm… you say they are machine warriors? Perhaps such a thing could be of assistance…"

As they observed, Danny and Kim saw the coordinates on the console.

"Now… then, the coordinates to my lair where my robots-"

The Kimmunicator went off.

This alerted the villains, as well as the two heroes in hiding.

"Uh oh…" Kim said.

Slashfang grinned.

"Well, we have some intruders. I'll be sure to tell Trescorn he's not doing his job right…"

He unleashed a fireball in their direction. This forced Danny to descend fast, returning visibility for him and Kim and prepared for battle.

"Kim Possible? And Danny Phantom?" Drakken questioned.

"Excellent…" Slashfang said. "Here I thought this would get boring…"

He unleashed another fireball, while Danny fired a blast that collided, making a small explosion.

As Danny flew into battle, Kim finally answered.

"Kim?! Oh… wow. I lost contact with you but I'm glad it worked!" Wade said.

"I'd be too Wade… but real bad timing. We're on the island the Terakons are using… and we've been spotted…"

"Oops…" Wade said.

Danny sent a flurry of blasts that did seem to hurt, but Slashfang struck him with his tail, sending Danny into the ground.

Kim saw this and gasped.

"Talk later!"

She hung up and ran to save Danny.

Slashfang was about to attack again, but Kim leapt onto his tail, then jumped kicked him in the nose.

This actually made him step back.

"Annoying mammals!"

He then fired another fireball, making Danny create a dome to save himself and Kim. When that fireball failed, he began slashing at the shield.

The strain was getting to Danny as he was starting to lose it.

"Sad part is… this is _still_ not as tiring as Barkin teaching P.E." He managed to say.

"I figured as much…" Kim admitted. Then she thought of something. "Lower the shield, I got an idea…"

Despite his curiosity, Danny did as he instructed.

Once the claw came at them, Danny lowered.

Kim then took Danny and rolled out of the way.

Once she let go off Danny, she aimed at Slashfang's feet.

"Ice him!"

Nodding, Danny fired a blast of cold, freezing the feet in place.

Unable to escape, Slashfang could only watch as Danny flew to his face and punched him in the nose.

Kim jump into the air and threw a kick under his chin, knocking his head upward.

The force was enough to make him fall, breaking the ice.

On the ground, Slashfang was getting angry.

That's when an idea hit him and he smiled.

"I take it you two are planning to get out of here and inform your allies, am I right?"

"No duh!" Danny responded.

_I knew it…_

He got up.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting!"

This made Danny and Kim drop their guard.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

Even Drakken and Dementor were surprised by this.

"Wait… you're letting them go?"

"If they inform their allies, they will no doubt cause trouble for Thirorex in the long run…" He explained.

Drakken smiled at that thought.

"I see… causing him a problem that will make things go easier in the end."

Both heroes looked unsure about this.

"Why should we trust you?" Kim asked with an edge in her voice.

"You don't have to trust me… just accept my gracious little offer." Slashfang said. "Once we arrive at our destination, you two go wherever you are hiding out and inform your friends… Be sure to let my cousin have some trouble when you see him…"

With that, he then activated the portal by pressing a button.

* * *

Upon their arrival at Drakken's island lair, Danny and Kim were on their way to Amity Park. Kim was on the Kimmunicator with Wade.

"So, he just let you go?" Wade asked. "He must really hate his cousin…"

"Still, we have no idea what they're using my uncle's tech for." Kim said. "Meantime, we should keep an eye out in case they make another appearance."

"Gotcha, I'll keep you posted."

With that, Wade disconnected.

"Weird how you're not getting any other missions right now." Danny said.

"I asked Wade to put them on hold while we deal with this sitch." Kim responded. She sighed. "I kind of miss my usual missions instead of dealing with these dragons."

"I know what you mean. This is making me miss the Box Ghost a bit." Danny said.

That's when he phased into Fentonworks and reached the lab, where he let Kim go and morph back to human form.

"Well, _that_ went perfectly..." Kim said sarcastically as she headed to the stairs.

"At least we are alive..." Danny said, trying to be optimistic here.

Despite it all, Kim smiled at that.

It looks like that for now, they would have to fight another day. They got out of the lab and went upstairs. Once there, they were greeted by Danny's dad.

"Hey son...and Kim? When did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Just now..." Kim said, as it is technically not a lie.

"Well, I got good news... we got another boarder staying at Hotel Fenton and they paid the first night in advance." Jack said as he showed off the money.

Danny and Kim blinked.

"Another boarder?" Danny said in a surprise tone.

"She's in the living room right now, why don't you go say hello?" Jack said as he walked away, still counting the money.

"_She?_" Danny questioned as he went to the living room and when he did, he saw the boarder. "AHHHH!"

Kim blinked. Is it another Terakon or ghost attack? Kim thought as she ran to see what caused Danny to scream.

Once she got there, she got angry when she saw who caused Danny to scream...and it was much worse than a Terakon.

"Hi Danny..." Bonnie Rockwaller said flirtatiously as she sat on the couch, sipping tea with Maddie.

Kim narrowed her eyes.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" Kim shouted at her.

Maddie got up.

"Now children, don't be rude... Bonnie is our newest guest, so treat her nicely..." Maddie scolded after hearing the kids yell at her. As she walked towards the kitchen, she whispered to Danny. "She also paid in advance..."

As soon as Maddie left, Danny and Kim glared at Bonnie.

"Why _are_ you here?" Danny demanded.

Bonnie smirk widened. "Well, after that little... incident-"

"You mean where you tried to blackmail Danny into dating you and only backed off after I found out you stole your sister's credit cards? Which I still have proof of, by the way..." Kim said with her arms crossed.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at that, before continuing.

"Yeah... well... anyway... Since I still have some time before I have to go back to Middleton, I felt that I needed a change of scenery, and I found the flyer for this place..." Bonnie said in a smug way.

"And the reason you chose this place instead of going to another hotel?" Danny asked.

Bonnie giggled "Let's just say I enjoy the view here..." She eyed him.

"Wait... how did you even find this place?" Danny questioned.

"Oh, I have my ways..." Bonnie said. "Besides, with that big sign outside, it wasn't exactly hard to find..."

Danny groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, a certain ghost made his way out of the portal.

"Perfect… once everyone is asleep… it's time to dream…"

* * *

**Judging by those last few words, I'm guessing the next appearance is by... Vortex.**

**All joking aside, I'm liking suggests I get both in reviews and PM's.**

**Pretty soon we're going to get a little bit more serious.**

**But for now, let's see what who is obviously Nocturne is going to do.**


	63. Chapter 63: Not-So-Sweet Dreams

_**Chapter 63: Not-So-Sweet Dreams**_

It was bedtime now as most of the house, including the guests, were going to sleep.

Bonnie insisted on the guest room next to Danny. Kim took the guest room in the Ops Center. Barkin and Ron had to use the couch, since there was no way Ron would be allowed in the same room with either girls.

Danny was going through some comics he got over the mail.

"Cool… cool…" He said as he finished one. The he noticed something in the pile of comics next to him. "Huh?" Danny saw something that was not a comic. "Pfft… Dad gave me Jazz's junk mail again." It was a magazine that read "Psychology of The Heart" and he scoffed. "What a load…"

However, his curiosity got the better of him.

_Might as well take a look before I give it to her._

"Let's see… 5 signs you're in love with someone." He chuckled. "Let's see. Sign 1: You don't stop thinking of this person. Well duh… Sign 2: You always look forward to hanging out with them. Sign 3: You… devote yourself to helping them no matter what…"

It was starting to seem eerily familiar.

_No way…_

"Sign 4: You think about them either in your sleep or you can't fall asleep without seeing their smiling face when you close your eyes…" Suddenly, he started to turn red. "Sign 5: You've probably realized who it is by the time you get to this part…"

Danny blinked his eyes repeatedly before closing the magazine and putting it back on the pile before pushing said pile off.

_Bogus!_

"That's ridiculous… I'm not… in love with Kim, am I?" He whispered. "I mean… I joke about it but it's not like I can't sleep without seeing her face when I close my eyes…"

* * *

It was 2 hours later, 12:30.

Danny was lying in bed, face-up and wide-eyed.

"Oh boy… I can't close my eyes without seeing her…" He said in misery.

_That smile, those green eyes, that auburn hair, that smooth skin… those lips…_

He was turning bright red.

Then he snapped out of it when his Ghost Sense went off.

"Well, that's one way to snap me out of it."

He got up and morphed.

He looked around, then he heard a familiar laugh coming from on the rooftop.

He phased through to see a familiar face.

"Ah, ghost boy… it's been a while." Nocturne said.

"What are you doing here, Nocturne?!" Danny demanded.

"Well, an ancient enemy has been reborn and is running rampant. May as well stock up on dream energy in case they come for me! They've already captured the likes of Skulker, Ember and Technus hours earlier… I will not be among those they capture!"

"The Terakons… You know of them?" Danny asked.

"Know them?! I was _there_ when they were extinct! How do you think I got this scar?!" Nocturne shouted as he pointed at said scar.

"I just thought it was decoration…" Danny admitted.

"I may not recall many things before they went rogue… but I will not forget the battle where they were cursed and given genocide for their crimes!"

"Crimes?" Danny asked.

Nocturne did not go further, as he immediately attacked.

Seeing no point in talking, Danny decided to react, using his power to slide out of the way of his attack.

He then fired a ghost ray that knocked Noctune off the roof and onto the ground. He then flew off and landed feet first into Nocturne's chest.

"I've already placed new helmets on your guests… once I'm done with you, the rest of this town is next!" Nocturne threatened.

"Not a chance!"

Nocturne used his long limbs to backhand Danny off him. However, the master of dreams doesn't get away in time as Danny grabs him by his shadowy lower half and slam him into the ground.

Nocturne attempted to blast, but it fizzled out.

"No! Not enough dream energy!"

"Fine with me!" That's when Danny froze Nocturne in ice.

Danny then pulled out a Fenton Thermos and used it on Nocturne, encasing him inside it as he sealed it.

With that done, he looked back to Fenton Works.

* * *

After searching the whole house, he found only their guests were with the helmets. He made sure to put plugs in his family's ears to keep this quiet.

_Thank goodness for Dad's snoring… for once._

He decided to start with Bonnie

"Okay... just get inside Bo-" He quickly recognizes the wording of that sentence and regrets it. "Just get inside her _HEAD!_"

He then phased into Bonnie

* * *

Danny found himself in front of Middleton High.

"The high school?" He laughed. "Is this one of those going to school in your underwear kind of dreams?"

As that thought crossed his mind, the sound of a trumpet plays.

To his surprise, Danny saw it was Barkin, in medieval garb.

"Presenting Queen Bonnie of Rockwaller!"

Danny soon saw Bonnie, dressed up in a fashionable purple gown, with a golden tiara and a lot of fancy jewelry, as well as a cape behind her, walking in and everyone was bowing at her feet.

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" They all said.

"Uh-Huh... I know... now make way, for the royally fabulous me!" Bonnie said as she kept strutting and everyone was kissing up to her.

Danny heard this and rolled his eyes.

"Even in her dreams, she is a conceited snob..."

"Dance for me, you washouts!" Bonnie commanded.

To Danny's surprise, he saw her sisters dressed as jesters.

"Yes, oh much prettier and smarter little sister!" Connie and Lonnie said in union as they begun to dance around like idiots.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay, _that's_ funny... I'll give her that much..."

Danny soon followed to what would have been the gym, but it is decorated as a throne room. He also saw that Ron, for some reason, was another court jester and he also saw something to make him mad.

It is Kim, who was dressed as a scullery maid. Her face was covered in grime, her hair is a mess and her clothes had patches in them. She also looked exhausted.

It made Danny's fist shake.

"Oh, servant girl? I do believe you missed a spot here..." Queen Bonnie said mockingly as she pointed to the floor.

"Yes, my queen..." Scullery maid Kim said as she cleaned that spot, despite the fact that it wasn't even dirty.

Bonnie laughed mockingly.

"And after you're done, be sure to go clean my royal carriage..." Queen Bonnie ordered. "We had pizza last night in there and didn't bother throwing the 20 boxes away!"

Danny glared at this.

"I'm gonna do more than _shock_ her…" He said.

"You there, you mildly cute naïve." She said to Dream Ron.

"Yes, milday?!" Dream Ron went as he held Dream Rufus in his hand.

"Mildly cute?" Danny questioned.

"Is the gallant one here?"

"Any moment now…" Dream Ron said.

That's when the doors opened.

Queen Bonnie gasped and smiled at the sight.

"The one who dethroned my evil sisters…"

Danny couldn't help but run his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was him, as Danny Fenton, dressed as a knight.

Upon seeing Queen Bonnie, he smiled and walked to her.

"Ah, the beauty of all beauties…" He said. "I rose from the dirty ranks to prove myself the only one worthy of such magnificence…" He said as he took Bonnie's hand and kissed it. "And smooth skin to match thine beauty."

Queen Bonnie giggled.

As the dream version of himself continued to romance Queen Bonnie, the real Danny watched the entire thing in a mixture of disgust, indignation and mildly disturbing.

"Oh, she cannot be serious! Gross!" The REAL Danny said, finding Bonnie's fantasy version of him to be an insult to say the least. "I don't even say stuff like that to _Kim!_"

What he saw next made him feel worse.

Dream Kim, on her knees, looked up at Danny with a lovesick smile. He scoffed at her while Bonnie laughed mockingly.

_Okay… I'm going to give her nightmares…_

"It's time for the wedding!" Queen Bonnie said.

With a snap of her fingers, in quick, cartoonish fashion, the entire Middleton faculty came in, with Barkin at the podium acting as pastor.

"We are gathered here today…" Dream Barkin said. "To unite Queen Bonnie and Sir Daniel of Cute…"

"I object for totally different reasons…" Danny said. That's when he noticed Dream Ron still holding Dream Rufus. He had a smirk on his face when the idea came.

Dream Bonnie looked down lovingly at Dream Danny.

"I already have a name for our little prince, Donnie! It's a combination of our names and fits my family name theme!"

As she closed her eyes and inched closer for a kiss, she didn't see what happened.

Her lips pressed something flat that wasn't lips.

"Hey, Bonnie!" The real Danny said.

Bonnie opened her eyes and, to her shock, she just kissed the belly of Dream Rufus, who waved innocently at her.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The shock was enough to break the helmet.

However, she was exhausted and collapsed back on the bed.

Danny phased out of her and sighed in relief.

"To quote Ron… that was sick and wrong… Now to get to the two downstairs..."Danny muttered.

Big mistake, as that was when Bonnie woke up.

"Huh? What? Who said that?" Bonnie woke up, only to see Danny in his ghost form.

"Uh... uh..."Danny stuttered.

Suddenly, a smile came to her face as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Danny.

"Aww… it's sweet of you to come see me… but I think we're too young for that!"

"W-what?!" Danny questioned with his face turning red. "I wasn't-"

Bonnie then shushed him

"It's okay… I get it." She then pulled him into her bed and held onto him tighter. "I get it… I'm sleeping right next to you. It's so hard… to…" Her eyes were getting heavy. She then yawned. "Maybe a little of this will help me get back to sleep.

She then started nuzzling Danny's cheek, causing his face to turn red.

_Ignore… ignore… remember her dream and ignore how nice this feels!_ He thought miserably.

After a good minute or so, Bonnie finally drifted back to sleep. Danny turned to see her face. It was a big mistake as their mouths were so close that they almost kissed.

Danny paused, but then turned intangible to phase out of the sleeping girl's arms.

_Well… at least she's more to my liking when she's asleep…_

Now he was in the living room, where Barkin and Ron were sleeping on the couches.

"Okay… plugged Bonnie's hearing… now for these two. I guess I'll start with Barkin…"

* * *

Danny was now in Mr. Barkin's dream bit saw that he was at Middleton high again.

"Again? I sure hope that he isn't a queen too..." Danny muttered.

However, once inside, he saw that everyone was dressed like soldiers and this place looks like a military base.

He paused at seeing Bonnie, but she was also dressed as a soldier as a dream version of her friend Tara walked by.

"Soldier!" She saluted.

"Soldier!" Tara saluted back.

"Okay... this is more Barkin's style..." Danny said as he walked around.

He soon saw a large portrait of Mr. Barkin, dressed like a general.

_I knew that he was an authority but not like this... _He thought.

"General Barkin!"

That voice caught his attention.

"Kim?" He turned around, seeing her in military garb and a beret. One much different than Tucker's.

She and several others were saluting Barkin walking down the halls.

"At ease, soldiers!" He said. That's when he paused when he saw something that angered him. "Stoppable!"

Dream Ron had his jacket open and with a messy shirt.

"Y-Yes sir?!"

Barkin walked towards him and glared down.

"I knew you were trouble ever since the funny look incident… CLEAN THAT AND BUTTON UP, NONCONFORMIST PUNK!"

As Dream Ron did as he ordered, Danny was in thought.

_Okay… how do I shock him?_ He looked to the portrait and smiled.

"I'll expect homework ready by 700 hours." Barkin ordered the students.

"Understood, Sir!" All of them went.

As Barkin looked satisfied, Danny made his move.

"Hey! Barkin!"

That's when the students saw the portrait and laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Barkin questioned. He saw what it was and gasped.

Danny just drew a mustache, monocle and beard on Barkin's portrait.

The students kept laughing.

"I'll never respect his authority, again!" Dream Ron said.

"No… No! NOOO!"

* * *

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

After his scream, and the helmet shattering, he fell back asleep. Danny left his mind then.

"Okay… that's that." Danny said as he put ear plugs on Barkin. "Now for Ron… this might be easier."

* * *

Danny finds himself outside Bueno Nacho.

"Of course…" Danny said to himself.

He then saw Ron, with a crown and a cape, holding two Nacos on an outdoor table as crowds of people were around him. He even saw a Dream Danny among them.

"People of Middleton! The King of Bueno Nacho decrees… NACOS FOR EVERYONE!"

"NATURE'S PERFECT FOOD!" All of them cheered.

Danny rose a brow and smiled a little.

"So far, this is my favorite dream thus far." That's when someone walked past him that he recognized, it caught his attention. "Kim?"

Dream Kim turned around and looked in his direction.

"Hello, good friend."

Danny was about to wave back, but a dream version of him walked past him and waved to her.

"Hello, friend."

Danny rose a brow.

"Friend?"

Dream Kim walked towards the table, where Ron saw her.

That's when Danny noticed an exchange of smiles between them.

_What?_

He couldn't understand why, but he did not like what he was seeing.

That's when Ron got off the table, the crowds getting out of his way, and he started walking towards her.

His discomfort with this growing, Danny thought fast. He saw a dream version of the girl Tara with a Naco, so he quickly took it before she noticed, dumped its contents on the ground and phased his hand through the concrete, scooping some dirt and putting it inside.

Just as Ron reached Dream Kim and looked longingly in her eyes, Danny flew to Ron.

"King Ron! Here's a special, one-of-a-kind Naco, only for your greatness!" He said.

Ron happily took it.

"Thank you, good friend Danny, greatest sidekick ever…"

"Sidekick?" Danny asked with mild annoyance.

Ron took a much and, to his shock, spat it out.

The Dream denizens gasped in shock.

"This Naco… TASTES BAD?!"

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Ron awoke, his helmet breaking apart. Then, as Danny left his body, he shuddered in terror.

"Bad dream… bad dream… bad dream…" He said while rocking in a fetal position. "Gotta get my mind off it!"

He got up and headed to the kitchen for snacks as the invisible Danny watched.

"Sorry dude…" Danny whispered. Before he went, he saw Rufus sleeping on the counter. It made Danny begin to think. "Okay… on one hand, I could go help Kim. On the other, when will I ever get to see what animals dream? Eh… may as well take a quick peek…"

* * *

Danny had just entered Rufus's dream.

He finds himself inside a library

"Whoa! What the heck?! A library?" He asked. He whistled in some interest. "Wow. Look at all these books. I wonder where Rufus is?" Danny said as he looks around.

That's when he notices someone in a cape, reading a book.

His back is turned.

"Ah… most interesting and wise…" The man with the deep voice said.

_Huh… that kind of sounds like the Fright Knight…_

Danny then approaches the man.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen-" Danny was silenced when the figure turned around, revealing to be an 8 foot tall, muscular looking naked molerat.

"Danny?" The Dream Rufus gasped.

"Rufus?!" Danny also gasped.

"How dare you invade the sanctity of my dreams?!" Dream Rufus said before realizing something wrong. "Wait… how did you get in here anyway?"

"Ghost powers…" Danny explained. "But never mind that! Rufus! You can _talk!_"

Dream Rufus sighs. "In dreams, one is not tethered by earthly limitations."

"Dude… I'm 14. What does that mean?"

"Come with me." Rufus went down one aisle of dreams as Danny reluctantly followed while hovering. "For ages, dreams have been thought of as windows to another realm." He began to explain as he held a book in his hand. "Example: "Let me not mar that perfect dream by an auroral stain, but so adjust my daily night that it may come again." Emily Dickinson wrote that."

"Again… _14._"

Rufus flips a few pages in the book. "Here's one you might know." He clears throat. "There once was a man from Peru who dreamed he was eating his shoe. He woke with a fright in the middle of the night to find that his dream had come true."

"I get it! Rufus!" Danny said with his hands up. "But why do you sound like the Fright Knight?"

"I happen to think he has a cool voice…" Rufus admitted.

"Can't argue with that." Danny admitted. "Didn't know you were so… eloquent."

"Did you think that just because I am a rodent, that I am full of nothing but Nacos?" He asked with mild annoyance before smiling in fondness. "Though they are quite delicious… But seriously though, why are you even here?"

"Oh… one of my enemies is a ghost who feeds off dreams. I was freeing Ron when I got curious what molerats dream. Well, thanks for the info, Rufus. I'm going back to wake Kim."

As Danny turned around and was making his way out of the dream, Rufus called out to him.

"Beware of your wandering eye, you little half-spectral entity!"

* * *

Danny left Rufus' subconscious and returned to the physical world. There, he saw Ron asleep on the couch once more, with an emptied container of ice cream on his chest.

Shaking his head, he took it and tossed it in the nearby trash bin.

"Now for Kim…"

He flew upwards, going through the ceiling and making it to her room in the Ops Center.

There she was, sound asleep and looking peaceful and beautiful despite the atrocious headgear she had on.

Danny blushed at the sight of her before shaking his head.

"Just do it, Fenton!" He said before taking a breath and entering Kim's mind.

* * *

Danny was now inside Kim's dream and he was genuinely curious if he was honest.

_Kim's dream... could be anything. Fighting killer robots, sky diving battle, saving the world from a doomsday device..._ Danny thought.

He better be on his A game here.

However, to his surprise, he saw that he was in Middleton again, but there are no attacks or anything

_It just seems like a nice, calm, normal day..._

"Huh? I wonder where Kim is?" Danny said as he tried to find his literal dream girl.

He turned around and saw her house. That's when he saw her father step out.

"I'm heading to work. I'll drop the kids off." He said.

His wife stepped out and shared a kiss with him.

"Have a good day, sweetheart."

That's when the tweebs stepped out.

"Bye mom!" They went.

_Huh… they seem… different. Less chaotic…_

"Kim!" Her mother called out.

That's when Kim stepped out.

"I'm here Mom…"

After a few minutes in dream time, Danny followed Kim to Middleton High. It just seemed to be a normal day, dealing with Bonnie's snobby attitude, Ron's goofiness and Barkin's high demands.

All the while, as it was lunch in the dream, Danny rose a brow.

_Weird… where's the supervillains? The killer robots?_

That's when he heard a sound. It didn't sound like the Kimmunicator, it sounded like a cellphone ring. It came from Kim, who answered it.

"Go. Nana? Hi!" Kim said.

Danny was surprised.

"No Kimmunicator?" He then realizes what's going on. "She's dreaming of being… normal?"

Kim looked over her shoulder, in Danny's direction. It made him pause.

She sent a small smile his way.

"Hey."

Danny blinked but decided to wave to her.

That's when Ron walked past him and waved to her.

"KP!"

Ron then joined her, leaving Danny to just watch.

That's when he thought to himself.

_This is a nice dream, but I gotta wake her up…_

He walked to her and was about to touch her shoulder.

"Hey Danny…"

Danny froze up.

Then everyone around them disappeared.

Danny noticed this, but his direction was back to Kim, who was now in her mission outfit.

"You… know I'm here?"

"This is a dream, isn't it? Jazz says there's a ghost who traps people in nice dreams to make himself stronger… He did this, right?" She asked, her back still turned to him.

"Yeah…" Danny said. "I'm a little surprised yours is the most… normal one I've seen…"

Kim chuckled a little. "I bet…"

She then turned around, standing up.

"So… how are you aware this is a dream?" Danny asked.

"Not sure… then again, my Nana once had me do some meditation stuff last time I saw her. Maybe that did it?" Kim questioned. "In any case… mind if we talk before you have to wake me up?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Spankin'."

Kim walked out of the cafeteria, Danny following her through the doors.

They found themselves in the Fenton's living room, where Kim sat at the couch with her legs crossed.

"So…" Danny remained standing. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm just curious, what do you think of my dream so far?" Kim asked.

"I think it's… nice." Danny said.

"You don't think it's… boring?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"No. You just want to have a normal day, anyone who has to deal with the stuff you do should have time off…"

"It's not just a day…" Kim admitted.

Danny looked at her a while longer before a smile.

"I dreamt everyone liked me and knew I had ghost powers. You just want to live a life less stressful, there's nothing wrong with that." Danny said.

Kim smiled at him.

"I pride myself in being the girl who can do anything… but if I have to be honest, sometimes I wish I could do nothing." Kim admitted. "Not just fighting bad guys, but my extracurriculars, fundraisers, just sometimes I wish I could just do nothing and relax. Unfortunately, I'm not programmed for stuff like that. I'm always eager to be the best at what I can do…" She sighed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Danny said with a smile. "I get it. Remember, I feel a lot of pressure as Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, you don't get the luxury of hiding or turning it off because you're Kim Possible day and night." That's when he walked closer and held Kim by her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with wanting normalcy, especially for people who juggle fighting bad guys and normal life like we do."

Kim started to have a warm smile on her face from hearing that.

"Thanks…" She then blinked and chuckled to herself. "I guess you have to do something shocking to wake me up?"

"Yeah…" He thought. "Maybe… I should try a kiss in a surprising way?"

Kim shrugged and gave her consent with a nod.

After taking a breath, Danny inched his face closer and kissed Kim. He did it by opening his mouth and sticking his tongue in her's. However, to his surprise, Kim reacted by kissing him back, holding him his own shoulders and keeping him close. Danny quickly forgot what he was doing and melted into it before they remembered what they were supposed to be doing and parted.

"Uh… you took that a little better than you should have…" He said with a blush.

"I know…" Kim said surprised. "It's like-"

They just stared at each other for a moment before Kim closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Seeing that, Danny didn't even think as he kissed her once again.

They forgot what they were doing as Kim held onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They parted and gasped for air at realizing what's going on.

"Uh… I know we haven't done that in a while but…"

"This is dream me, right?" Kim asked. "Maybe this me is more… me? If that makes sense…" She turned red with her eyes looking away from him.

"Okay… this is not waking you up if you're enjoying this…" Danny said. Then he had an idea and let her go. "Close your eyes."

"Okay?" Kim did as he said. Then she heard the sound of one of his powers. "What was that?"

"Trust me… and don't give me a black eye in the real world…" He said with some concern.

"Why would-"

"Pucker up and open your eyes…"

Kim did as he said. She puckered her lips and opened them.

She opened them to see an ice sculpture of someone's head glaring at her.

It's Doctor Drakken's head.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!"

Her helmet was destroyed as Kim woke up.

As she gasped, Danny exited her subconscious.

"Wow... that was one heck of a dream..."Kim said as she came to.

"Sorry that I woke you but I had to get that thing off of you and it was the only way..."Danny said.

Kim sent him half a smile.

"No big... so is that everyone?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Ron, Rufus, Bonnie and Barkin are free and I tell ya, you will not believe the kind of dream they had..." Danny said.

"This I got to hear..." Kim said with interest.

After a few minutes, Danny returned to human form and explained the dreams he witnessed. He left out the weird scenario of Ron's dream where they were so close in a way that made him feel odd.

"Who knew he was so eloquent?" Danny said about Rufus.

Kim, however, was thinking of something else.

"Me? A wench? Even in her dreams, Bonnie is such a… Bonnie!" She gritted her teeth.

"Anyway…" Danny said. "I better finally get some sleep…" He got up.

As did Kim.

"Wait…" She said as she held a hand out.

"Okay… here it comes." He closed his eyes. "Sorry about Drakken's head, do what you want…"

"Okay." Kim said as she walked towards him.

Then, to his surprise, he felt Kim's hands on his face and her lips on his own.

She was kissing him.

It made him freeze up and turn red.

"That's a thanks for freeing me." She said with a smile. "And this… is for freeing everyone else…"

She then peppered his face with kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

She let go of his face, seeing the massive blush he had.

"N…No problem…" He said as he walked towards the door with while weak in the knees.

Kim did a small laugh at this.

Once Danny was out, she touched her lips with her hands and smiled a bit.

Danny finally returned to his room, where he laid on his bed and put his covers on, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

There were crowds cheering for him as he flew down the streets.

"DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM!" They all called out.

He, at the age of 24, looked down and smiled.

He went straight into the church, where his and Kim's friends and families were there, waiting for him.

He morphed back to human form, wearing a tuxedo.

"Is she here yet?" He asked.

Everyone laughed heartily at his little joke. Then a helicopter arrived behind him. It landed and out she came.

Kim Possible, at 26, in her wedding dress. She was, without question, beautiful.

"Thanks for the lift!" She said to the helicopter pilot as he took off.

Her father, James, approached her.

"Let's get you married, young lady!" He said.

Then he walked her down the aisle, where Danny now was, waiting for her as Frostbite served as pastor.

Then she arrived and her father, with tears in his eyes, took his place with his wife.

"We are gathered here today…" Frostbite began. "To unite these two in ho-"

"YES!" Kim said and, without patience, grabbed Danny and kissed him, dipping him down.

This brought a lot of Oohs and Ahhs as the celebrated.

"Well…" Frostbite. "I guess this is already an odd wedding so… I pronounce you man and wife!"

The crowd applauded as Kim brought Danny back to his feet, with a goofy smile on his face as she looked to him with bedroom eyes.

"You're mine…"

Immediately, Danny found himself in his parents' bedroom, where he was in the bed and in a white shirt with pants for sleeping in.

In his arms was Kim, also in her sleeping clothes. Because he was older than before, he's now taller than her.

"I can't wait…" She said lovingly.

Danny smiled. "Wait for what?" He asked.

Kim took one of his hands.

"You know…"

She guided it down to her stomach, where it was notably bigger.

He froze right there.

_Either she competed at an all-you-can-eat pizza contest or…_

"Mom's friends think it's a girl…" She said.

At that moment, he was unsure how to think or feel.

Then he found himself at her side, holding her hand as she strained to push.

"One more!" Kim did as instructed. "It's done!"

There was the cry of a baby.

"I did it…" Kim said with tears in her eyes. "Danny? I did it!"

Danny blinked.

"You… you…"

There was crying.

"Congratulations sir!" The doctor said. "Come meet your firstborn baby!"

Danny quickly looked to the doctor in shock.

"W-what?"

There, in the doctor's hands, were blankets concealing a tiny figure with arms sticking out.

"Danny…" Kim said. "Come bring me my… our baby…" She continued.

Danny immediately walked to the doctor, intent to see the child. He was happy, very happy.

As he rose his hands, the doctor spoke.

"It's a healthy baby-"

Suddenly, before the gender was identified, there was a loud beep that replaced the crying.

Danny looked around and noticed nobody could hear it.

* * *

He woke up in bed.

It was all a dream. A very vivid and wonderful dream in his mind.

"Wow…" He said to himself.

He looked to the clock at it read 7AM. As he turned the alarm off, he saw the magazine pushed off last night on the floor. He picked it up and it read "Other signs you're in love… dreaming of a future with them."

_Spooky…_

* * *

**A little light part.**

**Next time it's more proper story progression.**

**What do you think of the dreams? Flower Princess11 gave me some help with Bonnie, Barkin and Rufus's dreams.**

**Can you spot the Spongebob reference?**

**Also, that Fright Knight line is because Rufus 3000 was also voiced by Michael Dorn.**

**Also, starting now I'm going to respond to reviews for this story.**

**qazse: Flower Princess11 suggested her dream about her being a normal person. Truthfully, I felt that fit her as well...**

**wiseguy2415: Hope you liked the dreams we saw here.**

**Jebest4781: Nocturne gave a hint about a certain "crime".**

**Luiz4200: We shall see.**

**Meazm: Glad you like.**


	64. Chapter 64: The Staff of Restoration

_**Chapter 64: The Staff of Restoration**_

On the island, Freakshow was among those who were captured. He was carrying a large box of tools to Motor Ed.

"This is ridiculous…" He muttered. "I shouldn't be here, I should be in my train, escaping…"

"Whatever, Dude…" Motor Ed said as he took the tool box.

Freakshow shook his head and walked away.

"I still don't know where Lydia is…"

That's when a large foot appeared in front of him. One that belonged to Slashfang. Looking up, he started sweating in fear.

"I was told you were the last to use the Reality Gauntlet and that it was destroyed… is this true?"

Freakshow blinked.

"Y-yes…" He saw claws being readied. "But I know how to find what is needed to restore it!" He shouted quickly.

Slashfang looked intrigued.

"Is this so?"

"The Staff of Restoration!" He said. "I know what museum it's in! It's in Quebec!"

"A staff?"

Shego, who was nearby, overheard them.

"Yes, what of it?"

"It was taken like 5 years ago by some cat burglar named Falsetto Jones… _that's_ what of it." Shego sassed with an amused smile.

Her smile dropped when Slashfang looked to her.

"Where can I find this Falsetto Jones?"

* * *

It was 7:30 and Danny was about to head out when he heard a knock at his door.

He saw it was Kim, and he blushed.

"Hey, Ron and I are going to be doing a little mission on the East Coast, figure something more of the norm for us can get out mind's off Terakons for a while…"

"Okay, cool." Danny said.

There was a notable awkward silence between the two regarding last night.

"So… everything okay?" Kim asked.

Danny's dream flashed through his mind, regarding the part of them getting married and having a baby.

"Y-Yeah…" He said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Kim was not convinced.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He said. "I'm… good."

She walked towards him.

_Ron's downstairs, no doubt watching television, so this will be fine._

She then put her hands on his face.

"A little good luck for having Barkin in class again…"

She was about to kiss him, but he spoke up.

"Well… I completely forgot about that until you reminded me just now…" Danny said miserably.

Kim smiled. "Sorry… here's an apology then."

She kissed him, and he returned it.

As Danny and Kim shared this kiss, they were unaware that they had an audience.

It was Bonnie, who heard the two talk as she was changing and came to look, only to see this.

She saw the kiss and bit her lip, her fists are shaking and she is angry.

"Better enjoy him while you can, K... he WILL be mine..." Bonnie whispered before angrily marching away, not that either of those had noticed.

Once the kiss ended, she nodded and headed out the door.

Danny was left smiling and blushing her way even after she left. That's when he snapped out of it.

"School!"

He raced out the door, not seeing Bonnie was there, thinking and smiling.

She had an idea.

* * *

Taking a jet to their destination, Kim went on the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade, who sent the message?"

"That's just it, no idea. It was an encoded message that Falsetto Jones has something that was stolen from a museum years ago." Wade explained.

"Falsetto Jones?" Ron asked. "Didn't he get sent to prison when we brought that diamond back?"

"He's got enough money to pay his bail. Fortunately, it took half his savings, so he can't afford as much security as he used to." Wade explained.

"Which means it might be easier to sneak in." Kim realized.

"Bingo." Wade said.

As they were talking, they were seemingly unaware of a ghost attached to the jet. A vulture ghost who looked inside before taking off.

He had a headphone on that was attached to his fez.

"They're on their way, boss! But the ghost boy's not with them…"

"Well, we just need her to do the job…" Vlad said. "Besides, Daniel will serve his purpose later."

* * *

Vlad was in the Ghost Zone, inside what looked to be a satellite with his head on the top. Inside, he was talking into a console.

"Keep your eye on that island. If something goes wrong, inform me." Vlad ordered.

"Will do. Over and out." The Vulture said as he disconnected.

Vlad sat back in his seat as he pondered what he going to do.

"That scaly freak Thirorex hasn't found me yet, but thanks to all of the sensors I put around, I can just escape as soon as he shows up." That's when the console got a ping. He answered it. "What is it?"

"Boss!" Another vulture said. "We found her!"

Vlad grinned.

"Perfect. Get her…" He said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"You better thank me for this…"

A woman's voice behind him caught his attention.

Vlad groaned as he turned around, seeing Desiree there.

"I told you, woman. I won't wish anything because I know you'll find some way of turning it against me. So, you will keep your mouth shut about where I am and bring me materials and food and I will reward you when I find that staff and use it to restore the Reality Gauntlet, since my research shows the staff could restore magical items."

"And in return, you grant me what I want?" Desiree asks.

"Yes!" He snapped. "I will marry you, then divorce you so can have your own kingdom to yourself…"

Desiree smiled.

"Excellent." She said before flying off. She stopped. "Although…"

"The only woman I will have any children with is Maddie!" He snapped.

Desiree giggled. "Don't worry, I'd freak if my kids look anything like you…"

Vlad grumbled at that obvious insult as she flew away.

* * *

Danny was walking to school, intent to meet up with his friends. That's when he heard her voice.

"Oh, Danny!"

He groaned.

"That's what I get for not flying…"

Suddenly, he felt Bonnie's hands on his arm.

"Wanna ditch school with me?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh… no. I need to get to first period." He said.

As Bonnie kept tugging as his arm, someone else took notice.

"Fentonowski!"

Danny groaned at the sound of that voice.

_Great… another person I don't want to see right now…_

Dash was walking towards Danny, intent on pummeling him, when he took notice of Bonnie.

"_You?!_" He asked in shock.

"_You?!_" Bonnie asked in annoyance.

Danny was surprised.

"You two know each other?" He asked. "Must be a Nasty Person Convention this week…" He whispered to himself.

"She's the hottie who blew me off Monday!" Dash said. "What are you doing with _this_ loser?"

"I happen to think he's cute…" She said.

Danny rolled his eyes and was about to make a break for it.

"Nuh-uh! You lie!" Dash accused.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie then grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him in. "How's this?"

She immediately kissed his cheek, earning a blush on his face.

Dash gritted his teeth in annoyance before turning away and storming off.

"I don't need this!" He said.

As soon as he was gone, Danny smiled a little.

"You hate Dash too? Wow, we _actually_ have something in common…" Danny said.

"So…" Bonnie said as she tugged his arm more. "How about we ditch class?"

"Sorry, I have homework and- wait. What about _your_ homework?" Danny asked.

Bonnie stopped and was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Kim mentioned you guys have to e-mail your homework, did you even do that yet? Did you send it? You know Barkin is staying at our place too, right?"

Bonnie's eyes opened in recognition.

"Oh crud! Thanks Danny, see you later!" She said before running back to FentonWorks.

Danny laughed a little.

"Well… this might actually be a good day."

* * *

"Never mind… it isn't."

It was Home Economics, and since P.E. classes are done later into the day, Barkin found another class he could substitute.

"Okay people, now listen up! Your regular Home Economics teacher, while enjoying a night out, slipped on ice that fell from her Iced Tea. She's going to have to heal her arm, so for the time being, I'll be covering this class!"

Most of the students groaned in frustration.

"Seriously?" Sam questioned.

"Dude was pretty much the only teacher I ever noticed at Middleton High…" Danny said to her and Tucker.

"Is it too late to call in sick?" Tucker questioned.

Barkin then marched through the aisles of desks.

"Today, we're going to cook. We're going to start with something simple…" He then took notice of a few students who weren't paying attention, namely Paulina, Dash and Kwan. They were respectively filing nails, sleeping and throwing a ball of paper at another student. "Is there a reason who three aren't taking this serious?"

"Please… I'm rich. I won't need to learn this stuff…" Paulina dismissed.

"I'm not gonna waste my time learning to what my future wife is going to do for me!" Dash said. Kwan nodded.

"Oh really?" Barkin asked. "Question: If you three were in the midst of the jungle and had no one around to cook for you and your only means of survival is hunting… HOW DO YOU PLAN TO SURVIVE IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK?!" His volume got them to straighten up. There was a pause. "THAT'S NOT A RHETORICAL QUESTION, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO?!"

"Uh… the mall?" Paulina asked.

"A drive-thru?" Dash asked.

Barkin was turning red with anger.

"Uh, guys?" Kwan spoke up. "I don't think that's what he wanted to hear."

Barkin then pulled out sheets from his jacket and handed one to each of them.

"Extra homework! I'll expect it on my desk at 7 AM…"

"But the school doesn't open until 7:30!" Dash whined.

"And I have to get all my beauty sleep!" Paulina added in.

Barkin's glare intensified.

"EXTRA homework!" He said as he took out more sheets.

All three of them groaned.

Barkin marched back to his desk.

"Whoa… I'd almost feel sorry for them…" Sam said.

"Okay, we're going to start with something simple. Beef stew!" Barkin shouted.

Sam groaned in disgust.

"Alright!" Tucker said. "I can get behind that!"

"NO EATING OF INGREDIENTS!" Barkin shouted.

Tucker immediately pouted.

"Aww…"

"Uh, Mr. Barkin!" Sam rose her hand. "Question!"

"If you must, Manson…" Barkin groaned.

"Do the words "I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian" mean anything?" She said in her usual tone of stubbornness.

Barkin rose a brow. "No, because I don't know what that is."

"It's what she calls vegan because she doesn't want to use "mainstream" names." Danny said with air quotes.

"I see… in that case, do the words "Getting an F in Home Economics" mean anything?" Barkin responded.

Sam lowered her arm and groaned.

"I'll just keep my hands away from my mouth until I wash them…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Danielle was hiding away. She was sleeping inside an abandoned school that was miles away from Amity Park.

She finally awoke, yawning loudly. After smacking her lips, she reaches for a nearby apple she had to steal and have it for breakfast. As she munched, she thought to herself.

_I hope Danny and Kim are okay with dealing with those monsters, not just Vlad._

She thought this as she looked out the windows to see the town that she was in. She doesn't even remember the name, only that it was as far away she could think of while hearing what's going on in Amity Park.

"I've been hearing sounds on what's going on. From dragon sightings to Kim Possible being seen in Amity Park. I hope they're okay…" She said to herself.

That's when her ghost sense went off.

She got up and morphed, looking around in case the ghost made a move.

It was then two pairs of talons grabbed her arms.

It was two of the vulture ghosts.

"Hey, kid! Papa wants you home!"

Realizing what's going on, Dani phased her arms out of their grip and blasted the birds before flying away at full speed.

Once she was out, she looked around and then notice what looked like a café. Thinking fast, she flew towards it. She saw a man on the laptop. She thought fast and phased into the café and overshadowed the man.

She started typing to do a web search, for Kim's website.

* * *

Using parachutes after jumping out of a plane, Kim and Ron were set to land near the port to take the boat to Falsetto's island.

"How do we know what this staff is going to look like when we see it?" Ron askes.

"It's got a tip that looks like a lamp." Kim explained. "Wade showed me a picture of it while you were sleeping. I'm not sure where he has it, which is why we'll need to be quick and careful." She said.

"Too bad Danny has school, he could have used his powers to find it faster." Ron said.

"Yeah…" Kim said. "He's probably wishing he could since he's going to have class with Barkin."

Ron shuddered. "He's going to wish he was here with us…"

* * *

It was now 6th period for Casper High and it was exhausting for everyone who had Barkin for Home Economics and Gym.

Even Dash and Kwan, two of the more athletic students, were sore and groaning like the others. The tired muscles were still sore.

Valerie was about ready to pass out as Star weakly tried to drink her water.

"Even _ghosts_ aren't this tough on me…" She whispered to herself.

Danny was with his friends at their seats for math class.

"Math… my _worst_ subject." He said before letting out a breath. "Well, at least Mr. Falluca-"

"Listen up, people!"

All of the students groaned at the sound of that voice.

"I have a new voice for the monster in my nightmares…" Sam muttered.

"Your regular math teacher called in sick today. So, for today, I'll cover this class." Barkin said as he took the seat. The students' constant groaning agitated him. "Don't complain, sit up!"

All of them did as he ordered.

"Where are ghosts when you need them?" Danny asked under his breath.

That's when, to everyone's surprise, something flew in from the open window. It looked like a small spaceship.

"Aliens!" Dash shouted in panic.

"INVADERS?! EVASIVE ACTION!" Barkin shouted.

Everyone got under their desks as the small ship hovered in. That's when it projected on the wall.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

Danny recognized it.

"Wade?"

He was the first to look up, then followed by his friends and Barkin.

Wade was on the projection as he noticed he was in a classroom. He knew Danny was in class and had a secret identity, so he kept it discreet.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Danny Phantom. Someone sent a message on Kim's website asking for help in finding him. Says they're in trouble and it looks like the message came from Marmel Town. Says their "Danny With-An-I" and he'd get the name. If anyone knows where to find him, let him know." The transmission ended.

"Danny with an I?" He thought before it hit him. "Danielle needs me…"

Suddenly, Paulina stood up with her hand up.

"Ooh! The Ghost Boy? I'll go look for him!"

"He said if someone _knew_ where to find him?" Sam shouted at her.

"I wanna go!" Dash said.

"I'll go!" Mikey said.

Soon, a whole bunch of students were offering to go find Danny Phantom.

"People! Settle down!" Barkin said before losing his cool again. "QUIET!" This shut them up. "I will decide one person to go… Danny Fenton." Suddenly, the students jeered at that. "HE'S THE ONLY NOT BEING OBNOXIOUS RIGHT NOW! FENTON, GO ALREADY AND USE YOUR FAMILY'S DOOHICKEYS TO FIND HIM OR WHATEVER!"

Danny knew Barkin was giving him a chance to make a break for it.

He ran out and nodded.

"Thanks Mr. B!" He said as he left.

"No running in the halls!" Barkin shouted.

Once Danny was out and saw nobody around, he smiled.

"No running, but didn't say anything about _flying…_"

He then morphed into Danny Phantom and flew.

Meanwhile, Valerie was upset like the rest of the class, but for a different reason.

_I know where Phantom is going to be ahead of time for once and I can't reach him…_ She thought miserably.

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves back in Falsetto's mansion, sneaking in with ease.

"Huh, this place looks different…" Ron said. "Do you think he redecorated?"

Notably, a lot of fancy painting and furniture were missing from the areas they were in.

"He probably had to sell stuff to keep his money." Kim suggested. She then looked into the Kimmunicator. "Wade, any idea where he stores stuff he never sold off?"

"Blueprints showed he does have a basement. He might have kept his less valuable stuff there." Wade said.

"Don't tell me, it's protect by-"

"Lasers."

"Another bad villain cliché. Can't wait to hear _this_ pun…" She said with an eye roll. "This will _burn_ you up!" She said in Falsetto's signature voice.

Rufus laughed at that from Ron's pocket.

* * *

Danny was flying as fast as he could to Marmel Town, which was miles past Elmerton. It was somewhere between Amity Park and the Tri-City area Middleton is a part of. He was flying as fast as he could.

"Hang on, Danielle…" He said to himself with urgency. His phone then went off and he answered. "Hello?"

"Satellite footage shows she's above the rooftops fighting ghosts." Wade explained.

Danny's eyes widened.

"Wade?! How'd you get this number?"

"I… may or may not have gotten it from Kim…" He said.

Danny was silent despite speeding.

"When this is all done with and Thirorex is dealt with… please delete whatever program you use to find me…" Danny said. "Or just plain give me space…"

"Got it. Anyway, you should be seeing her soon." Wade said.

Danny nodded.

Once he was withing city limits, he put the phone away and looked around.

That's when he saw her on the rooftops.

Dani Phantom was firing at the vulture ghosts.

However, one of them knocked her into the rooftop.

"Ha! You're not as tough as the _real_ Phantom, girl!" He said. "Soon as boss gets the staff from the cheerleader, we'll use it to make sure the real thing sides with us!"

"Yeah, boss will finally get that Fenton lady he wants so bad…" The other said.

Before they could do anything, Danny Phantom flew in and punched both of them away.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted protectively.

The vulture saw him and flew in to attack.

In a split second and one swing of his arm, Danny grabbed all of the vultures by the neck and threw them into the floor, making cracks.

"Hey! I'm an old bird!" One of them shouted.

Danny paid no attention, he only aimed a finger, ready to fire, at them.

"Go back to Vlad and tell him Danielle isn't going back!"

One of the vulture's laughed nervously.

"_What?_ We weren't bringing her back to him, right?" He asked his partner.

"Nope! Not at all!"

"GO!" Danny shouted.

Both vultures were terrified of him and immediately flew away.

Dani got up and hovered towards where they ran away, smiling.

"Nice!" She looked to see Danny looking at her with arms crossed and a scolding expression, making her feel bad. "Uh… hi?" She waved innocently.

"Why did you go?" He asked, still looking upset with her. "Jazz and I were upset you left without even saying goodbye…"

Dani flinched when she said that.

"I'm sorry…" She said quickly. "I was afraid of Vlad finding me there since your dad is still under the belief they're best friends… Plus…"

"_Plus?_"

"While I was pretending to be you I… guess… I got really used to being part of your family. I played games with them, had dinner, watched movies… it was… fun…" She smiled a little. "I… really loved it." She frowned. "But it wasn't real. I didn't just go because I was afraid of Vlad, I just didn't belong there…"

Danny took a step closer to her. Dani was afraid, but then he pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

Dani just froze there, unsure what to say or do until Danny spoke.

"I'm mad you left… but not _so_ mad I'm not happy to see you…" Danny said as he began to smile. "Don't say stuff like that, you belong with us. Whether you like it or not, you were made from Fenton DNA and it makes you family. Besides, you can't live alone forever on the streets."

"But I'm not real…" She said.

"You are to me." He responded.

With that, her eyes started to water as she smiled and returned the hug.

That's when they both returned to human form and Danny let her down.

Danielle sniffed and wiper her eyes with her sleeve.

"Something in my eye…" She said to hide her crying.

Danny smiled.

"Come on… I have time. Let's get you something to eat…"

* * *

Team Possible arrived at the laser protected hallway that led to the basement.

Kim nodded.

"Okay. Wait here and keep an eye out for trouble." Kim instructed Ron.

"Got it!" Ron saluted her along with Rufus.

"Okay…" She said.

Kim took a step back and, after a breath, ran into the hallway.

With grace and her physical prowess, she was able to jump and roll her way through, avoiding each laser.

She finally made it to the end, not a single beam touching her as she did a graceful bow.

"And with no powers…" She said.

That's when she went through the door.

* * *

While that's going on, a portal opened above the docks. Out came Drakken, with a small army of his robot Armors.

He took notice of the island they were going to.

"So, that's the island, eh? Well, if this gauntlet thing can do what they say, maybe they won't mind if I borrow it?" He said with a grin to himself.

That's when Slashfang stuck his head through the portal.

"Remember, blue human. Use these machines to find that staff, then return here in one hour…" He instructed.

"Got it!" He said.

As the portal closed, Drakken grumbled in an annoyed tone before a smile came to his face.

* * *

Kim looked throughout the basement before noticing something propped against the wall that happened to match the description.

"That looks like it…" She walked over and held it up. "Weird… I'm not sure what Plasmius wants with this, but he went through all of the trouble creating a fake account to hire us into finding it. It might be what he needs to fight back."

_Flashback_

Once the vulture ghost left, Wade checked his computer.

"All clear, he's gone. Scanner shows no ghost in or outside the plane."

"Finally…" Kim said. "Does Plasmius think he can fool us? I mean, he sent it to one of the most brilliant geniuses on Earth and you double check everything…"

"Whatever Falsetto has that Vlad wants, it must be a big reason." Wade said.

_Flashback over_

Kim studied the odd object in her hands.

"Weird… it looks old and yet doesn't feel old." She said. She rose a brow. "Wonder what it's for. Is it a weapon? Well, we'll find out…"

She went up the stairs and opened the door.

Once she went through, she saw Falsetto Jones, with his guards that had Ron and Rufus in their grasps.

"Sorry, KP." Ron said apologetically. "I didn't keep my eye out far enough…"

"Well, well… Kim Possible." Falsetto said. "Come to take back my-" He quickly saw what she was holding. "That… thing. Wait, you came to retrieve that?"

"Uh… yeah? Another mega supervillain is after it, why?"

"How should I know? I only stole it for the large diamond inside. My men tried to destroy it, but it was somehow hard to do so. I just had it put away in case I needed a blunt weapon." He said. "In any case…" He snapped his fingers.

Outside, the vulture observing panicked as he spoke into his headpiece.

"Boss! We gotta problem!"

* * *

The two walked down the streets together.

Danielle stuffed a hot dog into her mouth as she walked alongside Danny, who smirked.

"I'm amazed you can eat that much." He said.

She shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess I take after your dad in the appetite department." She admitted before a small burp.

Danny laughed a little.

_I wonder… would Mom and Dad love her as much as Jazz and I have come to? She's been like a little sister to us. Heck, she technically is genetically._

His thoughts were ended when his phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Danny! Kim and Ron are in trouble." Wade said. Danny stopped in his tracks, something Danielle noticed. "I set you up with a ride. Just head into the air and you should get picked up by a test supersonic jet."

"Thanks Wade." Danny hung up. He looked down to Danielle, who just finished her hot dog. "Kim and Ron need help…" He extended his hand to her. "Care to be Danny Phantom's sidekick for the day?"

She stared at his hand for a moment before she smiled and nodded. She then took it.

"Let's go save your girlfriend!"

Danny's smile dropped as he got mildly defensive.

"She's not my-"

"Really? Not yet?" She asked.

Danny rolled his eyes as she smiled teasingly.

"Let's just go."

They both went around a corner to go ghost.

They flew upward together before the jet Wade told Danny of came. They phased into it as it sent them to its destination.

* * *

**Well, looks like Falsetto is going to have a few guests soon.**

**Meantime, hooray for a family reunion!**

**But at the same time, Drakken and his robots are about to engage.**

**What kind of chaos is about to happen?**

**You may have noticed Falsetto mentioned a certain something the staff doesn't have anymore, that's going to plan an important part.**

**Now for responses.**

**wiseguy2415: I see**

**MeteorElDrago: May take a while.**

**Luiz4200: Yup, emulating Gravity Falls there. And SpongeBob. It would be a surprise Kim would want a day off from all that. As for the book being there on purpose... maybe?**

**Jebest4781: Glad you liked it.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Probably because he figured to save the best for last. That and I'm too lazy to come up with a proper answer. :)**


	65. Chapter 65: The King Returns

_**Chapter 65: The King Returns**_

In the Ghost Zone, he was searching for something lost to him a long time ago. He knew where this Vlad Plasmius was hiding, but decided this deserved his attention at the moment.

It was buried underneath the Ghost King's castle. However, he took some time looking for it. He had been trying to find it before, but decided tricking the humans into bringing a portion of his army back to life would go first and easier.

He's been looking long and finally found it.

He found the area in the basement that he was looking for. Likely, the king at the time, Pariah Dark, likely had it buried like the information they were sentient.

But now he's discovered where it is.

"My armor…"

* * *

"Here we are again…" Kim said.

They were suspended above the same trap they were before. Only this time, Rufus was tied up along with them, around Ron's leg.

And like last time, Falsetto was at his seat. This time he had the staff to his side.

"I have a special treat for you… you might find it too _hot_ to handle!" He went.

"Huh… heat-related… I was still right." Kim said.

Falsetto pulled the lever.

What was once the vat of eels was now a fire.

"_Fire?!_" Ron screamed. "What happened to the eels?!"

"I sold them!" Falsetto shouted. "We use this to heat the place up when it gets cold!" That's when he looked to his men. "Lower them…"

He nodded and pressed the button, causing the trio to start descending into the fire.

"Uh… are you really going to stay?" Kim asked.

"Of course, I am!" Falsetto said. "I want to actually see this happen!"

"Again, with the breaking of supervillain traditions…" Kim said, sounding a bit annoyed.

However, to everyone's surprise, the three stopped descending. It looked like they were hovering as something invisible held onto the rope just inches above their hands as the rest of the rope continued to extend and go past them.

Then something cut the rope and lowered the two safely to the floor, away from the fire pit.

That turned out to Danny and Dani, who then tore the rope off, with Danny phased the rope off Ron's leg and setting Rufus free.

"I'm guessing Wade called you?" Kim asked as she smiled at relief.

"Yup." Danny said. "So, what's going on?"

"We're after that!" Kim pointed to the staff Falsetto had.

Falsetto got up and eyed Danny before he recognized him.

"I know you. You're Danny Phantom. Hmph… and here I thought you'd be-"

Danny really didn't like what he knew Falsetto was going to say, so he made that clear as he pointed at him.

"If you say you thought I'd be taller… I _swear_ I'm gonna make you swallow that thing…"

Falsetto huffed.

"Well, you're in trouble. You and the little girl…" Both Danny and Dani were having a hard time keeping a straight face. "… have made a huge mistake! You are now in the presence of Falsetto Jones!" Both of them tried not to smile as they were holding back laughs. "The world's best thief and master of…" Kim and Ron noticed what the two were doing. Kim rolled her eyes when Ron just smiled as he and Rufus knew why they were acting that way. ".. all forms of-" Falsetto noticed what the two were doing and didn't like it. "Ahem! Is something… funny?"

Danny and Dani tried their best not to laugh… for about 3 seconds.

That's when they both broke down in laughter.

"Falsetto Jones… wow… how fitting!" Danny said.

"I WAS IN A HELIUM ACCIDENT!" Falsetto shouted with his face red.

Both of them stopped, but laughed even harder.

"He sounds… like Mickey Mouse!" Dani said as she was on the floor, holding onto her stomach.

"I swear… I'm never gonna make fun of the Box Ghost's voice again after this…" Danny said as he wiped tears out his eyes. "At least when I _look_ at him, the voice is fitting…"

Kim couldn't help but smile a bit, even as Ron and Rufus laughed along with the two.

Falsetto was losing his patience.

"GET THEM!"

However, before anyone could make a move, something else made itself known.

It was the robot Armors of Doctor Drakken. The broke through the door and ran down the winding stairs.

"Knights?" Danny, who has stopped laughing, asked.

"Aren't those Drakken's robots?" Ron asked.

As if on cue, Drakken stepped out and did his usual laugh. That's when he noticed the heroes.

"Kim Possible?! Here?! NOW?!" He was in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be enslaved by prehistoric monsters?" Kim asked.

"Made a deal with the one called Slashfang." Drakken started explaining. "I bring that staff and I get to be in charge of the robots… and not build that stupid device."

That word caught Kim's attention. "Device?"

"Based on your uncle's little gizmo, only bigger." Drakken said. "But enough about that, Armors!" He snaps his fingers. "Get that staff and destroy anyone who gets in the way!"

The Armors obey and began descending the stairs. All of them heading towards Falsetto, who was stepping back.

"I got this!" Danny raised his arms and fired. However, the Armors were only somewhat pushed back. This made Danny surprised. "Huh?"

Drakken laughed loudly.

"I already gave them upgrade so that your powers will have little effect on them!"

The robot Armors continued until reaching the floor.

Falsetto hid behind his chair.

"Do something!" He ordered his men.

They attempted to make a move, but the armors held out electrified maces and hammers, making them run away out the back door.

"Wow… good hires." Danny said sarcastically.

"COWARDS!" Falsetto shouted. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

With that, the heroes went back to looking at the Armors, who approached them.

"Ron, get that staff, we'll take care of this." Kim said.

"No argument!" Ron said as he ran towards Falsetto.

The Armors picked up speed, that's when Danny Phantom flew at them, tackling a few into the floor.

One of them ran towards Kim, but she jumped out of its way, kicking its head into the ground.

"Kim, look out!" Dani shouted.

Kim saw one of the robots throw it hammer at her, causing her to move her head out of the way in time.

"Thank, Danielle!" She shouted.

Dani, meanwhile, saw two of them approach her. Thinking fast, she avoided the swinging of their weapons and kicked one of them down.

The other was about to hit her, when she flew out of its way.

Meanwhile, Ron got hold of the staff as he and Falsetto tried to tug it in their direction.

"Give it up!" Ron said.

"No! If they want it, maybe I can make a deal!" Falsetto said.

That's when the staff was grabbed by a third figure, now visible.

"Then maybe you and I can form a deal!" Vlad Plasmius shouted. "Give it to me and I'll let you live!"

This caught the attention of the two Phantoms.

"_You…_" Dani said in a scathing tone

"Plasmius?!" Danny questioned as he punched a robot. "How'd you get here?"

"He's the one who hired me with a fake account!" Kim said while dodging a robot's mace. "We played along just too find out why…"

"This staff!" Vlad said as he phased it out of Falsetto and Ron's hands. "With this, I can use it to restore powerful objects, including the Reality Gauntlet!"

Hearing that caught Danny's attention.

"What?!"

"The what?" Dani asked.

"Long story! One we're not redoing!" Danny said as he went to take the staff from Danny.

However, Vlad reacted fast and fired at Danny knocking him into a wall.

"FIRE!" Drakken ordered as he pointed at Vlad.

One of the robots then threw its hammer at Vlad with enough force and speed to make him let go of the staff.

Though it was over the edge where he was standing, Drakken reached out for it and was able to grab the staff, holding it up in victory to show it.

"Drakken! You idiot!" Vlad shouted with his fists shaking. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping in their good graces… while also trying to make my own move for world domination!" Drakken said as he ran out. "Keep them busy!"

The Armors that were to his side blocked the doorway, guarding.

Vlad got angry and fired at the Armors, though it only moved them back a bit.

"That blue idiot!" Vlad shouted angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, as the humans enslaved to the dirty work with Nyklaw observing, the larger Terakons talk.

"How long will it even take?" Scorex said.

"As long as that idiot with blue skin does his job in time… I should check in on him soon…" Slashfang said with his arms crossed. "We will get this staff to restore the Gauntlet, the only key that could open up and get what we need."

"Would the king approve of what you're doing?" Trescorn asked.

"What does it matter?" Slashfang says. "Soon as the royal pain arrives… I'll-"

"You'll _what?_"

The voice of their king caught their attention. Those who are genuinely loyal bowed. Scorex did so reluctantly. Slashfang was the only one left.

Slashfang looked over his shoulder slowly, and in a stiff, frightened state. He smiled nervously.

"Hello… cousin. I was just saying I'd go get what it is I made the blue human and his toys retrieve for us… How'd you get back?"

"It was me." Seastorm said. "I set the portal to open once he returned to the point he came from."

"Then tell me what you've been up to… Or do you think I'm being a _royal pain?_"

* * *

Drakken ran outside the mansion, holding the staff in his hand.

"I have it! Now open the portal already!" Drakken shouted. "Wait! Can you even hear me?!"

"_**I**_ can!"

Drakken turned around and saw someone flew in to tackle him into the ground.

That was Danny, who took the staff once Drakken dropped in on the ground.

"NYARGH! How did you get past my Armors?!" Drakken whined.

"I phased through the walls, dummy…" Danny said as he held the staff up.

Then the sounds of windows being broken were heard from behind.

Out of the windows was the Armors, to Drakken's relief.

"Aha! Armors!" He then smiled to himself. "Part of me always wanted to say this…" He pointed to Danny. "Destroy Danny Phantom!"

The Armors obeyed and charged towards him.

Danny landed and rose the staff over his head.

"STOP! One bad move and this staff goes in two!"

Drakken panicked.

"Armors! Stop!"

They obeyed and stopped.

That's when everyone arrived.

"No worries!" Falsetto shouted. "Whatever it's made of, it's indestructible!"

Curious, Danny decided to hit the staff on the ground. The impact actually created a large pothole in the cement.

Seeing no harm, Drakken grinned.

"Armors! Resume the attack!"

The Armors obeyed. Thinking fast, Danny decided to swing the staff, knocking one of them down.

"Nice!" Danny shouted.

As more arrived, Danny swung and knocked down both of them. However, they started to surround him.

"I got it!"

Kim jumped over them, landing behind Danny. She motioned for the staff, which Danny handed her.

She struck one of the Armors down, then swung at another.

Dani flew up.

"Kim, I'm open!"

Kim threw the staff to get it out of the Armors' reach.

That's when they started swinging their maces, which extended via chains, at her, making her have to dodge each one.

She saw Ron and readied. Ron saw this.

"I'm on it, kid!"

She threw it, but he failed to grab it in time as it flew over his head.

Kim saw this an facepalmed while avoiding her opponent's hammer.

"Did I mention he's not much of an athlete?"

"No, we kind of figured that out fast…" Danny muttered.

Ron was about to pick it up when Drakken ran in and grabbed it.

"Ha!" Drakken went.

That's when a portal opened nearby.

Drakken grinned as he ran towards the portal.

"My new partner is here!" He said to them. He didn't see who stepped out of the portal, but those familiar gasped in horror. "Hello…" Drakken turned around. "Slashfang…"

Once he saw who it was, he gasped as well.

It was Thirorex, in a new armor. He wore gold grieves that extend to his knees, gold vambraces, and a golden cuirass with shoulder pads. And he was not happy to see Drakken, but he did crack a smile at everyone else.

"Well hello…" He said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Thirorex…" Danny whispered.

"So that's what he sounds like…" Dani said.

"It'd be so cool if he wasn't gonna hurt us…" Ron said as he cowered.

Rufus, seeing this large beast in armor, immediately hid back in Ron's pocket.

Drakken shivered with the staff in his hand, enough that he dropped it. As he was about to pick it up, Vlad thought fast and took it before flying away.

Drakken gasped.

"Oh… uh… oops…" He said.

Thirorex looked down with a very vicious looking snarl.

"GET BACK IN THE PORTAL! AND TAKE THOSE MACHINES WITH YOU!"

"Uh… right… Armors!" Drakken shouted weakly. "To… the portal…"

As Drakken and his remaining Armors did as he instructed, Thirorex directed his attention to the others, namely Vlad.

"Give me that staff!" He demanded.

Vlad reacted by flying away.

Annoyed, Thirorex looked down to the rest, who just froze there in fear.

"I'll be right back…" He said before extending his wings and taking off after Vlad.

He caught up pretty fast, to Vlad's horror.

"You're not taking this from me, you beastly freak!"

He fired, but the blasts did very little.

With a mighty swing of his tail, Thirorex knocked Vlad back towards where they left, creating a small crater in the ground.

Vlad was about to take off, going intangible, but Thirorex reached and grabbed him, holding him in place before picking him up. Vlad, to his shock, finds he can't get out.

"We were bred to fight ghosts… we've developed the conscious ability to keep you from phasing out of our grasp!"

That's when he started squeezing Vlad.

"Oh… honey muffins!" Vlad shouted in pain.

Once the strain was too much, Vlad went out cold and morphed back to human form. Casually, he threw Vlad into the portal.

"Now where's the staff?!"

That's when everyone saw Falsetto Jones, holding the staff, attempting to make a break for it.

That's when Thirorex jumped over the heroes, landing and slamming his hand in front of Falsetto, blocking his way into his mansion.

Seeing no way out, Falsetto put on a nervous smile.

"So… how about we make a deal?" He said.

Thirorex responded by getting very close that the smoke from his nostrils were in the scrawny man's face as she shook in fear.

"How about this… give me the staff… and I don't kill you?"

Shaking even more, Falsetto then held up the staff.

"Okay!"

Thirorex took it out of his hands. But when he observed the lamp-like tip of the staff, he quickly lost his temper.

"WHERE IS THE DIAMOND THAT GOES INSIDE?!"

"Oh, that? It was the only thing I could sell…" Falsetto admitted, which he realized was a mistake as Thirorex snarled.

"Where is it?!"

"I sold it! To a member of the Billionaire's Club! I don't know where he is but I know where he's going to be! Tomorrow in Florida!" Falsetto said.

Thirorex smiled.

"Well… good to know. However… by taking the diamond out…" His throat started turning red. "You've made me less interested in sparing your life…"

Falsetto braced himself as Thirorex readied his dragon breath.

Moving fast, Danny flew in and swooped Falsetto before the flames could touch him. Though the flames hit his mansion.

Not seeing any point in continuing the fight, Thirorex only turned around and flew back through the portal, which closed once he entered it.

Once Danny put the frozen in fear Falsetto down, the heroes shared a look.

"Florida?" Ron questioned.

"Looks like we'll have to find out where in Florida it's happening." Kim said. She pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade? Where in Florida is the Billionaire's club meeting tomorrow?"

Wade checks his computer.

"Looks like they're meeting tomorrow at 7 Eastern time for gathering at night." Wade said. "Not far from where your grandmother is staying."

"Then it looks like I'm paying Nana a visit tomorrow…" Kim said.

All the while, as this was going on, Falsetto finally took a look at the damages to his mansion. The entire, fancy looking home was in shambles. Robots breaking through walls and windows and a draconic beast setting a large portion of it ablaze has made it rather uninhabitable and very expensive to have fixed.

"MY HOUSE!" He shouted in pure shock.

This caught everyone's attention, and not in a good way.

"We should go…" Kim said hurriedly.

Nodding, Danny took her while Dani took Ron and Rufus. They flew away before Falsetto remembered they were still there.

* * *

Back on the island, the unconscious Vlad was given a collar by the Nyklaw. Once he woke up, he found himself surrounded by the creatures he tried to enslave.

Gasping, he got up and readied himself.

"Don't even think about it, you prehistoric freaks!" He attempted to morph, but the rings vanished before they could do anything. He was shocked. "What?!"

That's when Seastorm, the only larger Terakon, made his presence known.

"The collar on you has faint traces of the element known as Ectoranium. A supply of it was buried on our island and kept in hiding. I had it made into a collar thanks to the Nyklaw. Despite their talons, they were able to make it work…" Seastorm said. "I was able to make enough collars for all of the ghosts we've captured."

"All?" Vlad asked.

He then turned around and saw other ghosts, namely those of the faction, wearing those collars as they were digging with makeshift tools like pickaxes.

"We needed them to dig up something while the humans build our machinery…" Seastorm said. "You'll be joining your fellow man…"

"Now see here!" Vlad turned around and pointed a finger at the taller creature. "Vlad Plasmius is no-" Seastorm bent down and roared with enough force to make Vlad's hair move. Vlad gulped. "I'll do as you say!"

As Vlad went where he was directed, to over the hill and to join the humans building the machine, Junior was seen walking away from it in a fit.

"Father! These nasty lizards are making me do labor!" Junior whined.

His father walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"I understand, Junior… Enslavement by monsters is not the proper way of villainy! Also… I'm old. All I can do is just carry water for everyone…"

"YOU!" The sound of Thirorex caught their attention as, to their horror, he flew in and landed in front of them, looking at them with an evil smile. "You are clearly a wealthy human… what do you know of this Billionaire's Club?"

* * *

**Florida?! You know what that means?**

**...**

**We're getting Kim's Nana.**

**But what are they digging up?**

**qazse: Next time, I will do just that...**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**


	66. Chapter 66: Nana Possible

_**Chapter 66: Nana Possible**_

Jazz waited outside on the rooftop, at the ladder near the Ops Center, waiting for a certain guest their parents know nothing about.

It was then she saw Danny Phantom in the air, with someone next to him. It was Dani Phantom. They were flying together and about to land.

She walked away from the ladder to reach the spot they were landing.

Once the did, Dani took notice of the older girl looking down at her with arms crossed. She felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye… It's just-"

That's when Jazz got on her knees hugged her honorary little sister.

"I'm just glad you're here…" Jazz said with a warm smile and equally warm tone.

Dani smiled back, turning back to human form and hugging the older girl in return.

Danny nodded as he returned to human form.

"Think you can hide her in your room?"

Jazz nodded.

"Of course." She let go of Danielle and got up. "Not a problem."

"Cool…" Danny said. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Well… I'm gonna get some sleep early."

"It's 9 at night. You usually try to find some excuse to stay up later…" Jazz pointed out.

"Not tonight." Danny said. "I want to get as much rest as I can."

"To battle either evil ghosts or the Terakon army?" Jazz asked.

"That and Barkin is teaching half of my classes…" Danny admitted.

"Ah…" Jazz said knowingly. "I hear Lancer and Ishiyama are letting him give even the A-List a hard time out of fear he'll report them."

"That's the best part of having him around so far…" Danny said as he was heading to the door. He looked back at his clone. "You be good, okay? Goodnight, guys."

"Night, little brother." Jazz said.

"Night, big bro- _Danny!_ Night, Danny…" Danielle said nervously with a wave.

Fortunately, Danny didn't catch that as he already got inside. Jazz did, and it made her smile.

_Big brother, huh?_

* * *

Yawning, Danny got into his room, locking the door on his way to his bed.

"What… a… day…" He said.

Kim and Ron had to make a stop at Global Justice to give a brief report, so he and Danielle returned together.

He then lied on the bed, looking faceup with his feet touching the floor.

"I feel like just falling asleep now and not bothering to get up…"

"Feeling tired?"

Danny's eyes widened, hearing that girl's voice. He sighed.

"_Really?_ What were you doing in my room?" He asked, just tired out from flying and fighting robots to put any effort.

Bonnie was sitting at his desk, in her cheerleader outfit and a jacket, with her arms crossed. She got up.

"I was thinking… maybe we go to grab a bite together, but you were gone all day." Bonnie said. "And you're exhausted from _world saving?_" She asked, once again using air quotes despite that Danny could see her. "So sad…" She walked up to Danny and, taking her jacket off and letting it fall to the floor, sat next to him. "Here, let me…"

She lowered her face towards his and lightly kissed his lips.

Danny groaned with his mouth closed and just phased through the bed, his back hitting the floor. Thanks to grounding and some control, he didn't go through the floor, just remained where he was.

Bonnie couldn't help but find this somewhat amusing as she got up.

"So… I guess I'll give you space… Considering you have Barkin for half your classes, I think you need all the rest you can get…"

"Wow… even _you_ know how tough he is…" Danny said.

"That creep Dash was hitting on me again at the mall today." Bonnie says. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked, expecting a proper answer.

"Right now? Nothing…" Danny said as he started getting up off the floor, regaining tangibility. He dusts himself on the stomach. "Normally, I'd try to fight you off and attempt to deny that you're hot… but right now I just want to get some sleep. Like you said… Barkin is my teacher. Even you should know not to make him mad."

Bonnie shrugged. "Fair enough…"

She made her way to the door, unlocking it to get out. She gave a flirtatious wink at him before leaving, leaving Danny to sigh as he got on the bed.

"Tomorrow is going to stink really bad before Kim decided it's time to do some world saving."

* * *

"I was right…"

It was gym class and it was cloudy and windy. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad as they tend to do class in the gym. However, they were outside. It wasn't raining, but it was cold enough it may as well be.

"Listen up, people!" Barkin shouted. "As per your request, we're having gym class outside! I told you all I would come through!"

"Uh… Mr. Barkin?" Tucker questioned. "I think that request was for Tuesday… when it was sunny?"

"Do you punks have any idea on the bureaucratic nightmare entailed in having class outside?!" Barkin questioned. "BE THANKFUL WE'RE DOING IT AT ALL!"

Sam had a notable scowl on her face as she shivered.

"_So_ lucky…" She muttered sarcastically.

"I want laps, people! LAPS!"

Groaning, the students did as he ordered.

As they did as he ordered, Danny thought to himself.

Going back to that island doesn't sound so bad right now…

* * *

On that island, Ember was using the pickaxe like the others as she noticed it hit something that didn't feel like dirt.

Curious, she bent down and touched what it was.

It seemed to have zapped and burnt her at the same time as she touched it.

"What the heck?!" She shouted as she shook her hand.

Using her shoe, she kicked the odd object. What the dirt that fell off revealed, it was a crystal of some kind.

A black crystal.

The others took notice.

"Why'd you stop?" Skulker questioned.

"I found something…" She then called out to their captors. "I FOUND SOMETHING!"

The Terakons heard her, including Thirorex. It made him grin.

"About time…"

* * *

It was finally 3 in the afternoon and everyone was finally ready to head home. The three friends were leaving together when they saw two people outside waiting for them at a tree.

Sam scowled.

"What does _she_ want?" She muttered.

"_They._" Tucker corrected her. "There's two of them."

Sam rolled her eyes.

They approached the two.

"I'm guessing they know when and where it's happening?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Not far from where my Nana lives. If it's cool, I wanna head there first." Kim said. "It's been a while since I saw her…"

"Cool with me." Danny said.

"Whoa!" Sam spoke up. "Hold on! Danny can't keep going with you! He's got a curfew and stuff!"

She really just didn't want him around this girl so much.

"It's cool… we got contacts and rides that get us home ASAP." Ron said. "We can be back before 10 pm here."

Sam shook her head.

"You should at least take backup…" She told Danny.

"I call the seat next to Kim!" Tucker shouted with his hands up.

Danny and Sam gave him disapproving glares before Kim spoke up.

"Actually… we found Danielle wanting to tag along." Kim said. "No offense but I don't think you two stand a chance against flying dinosaurs with fire breath and muscles…"

"I agree!" Tucker said as he stepped back.

"No!" Sam snapped. "I don't agree!"

She was about to argue, but that's when Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade."

"Your ride is here…" Wade said.

That's when a limousine arrived.

"You rock, Wade." Kim said.

As she put the Kimmunicator away, she and Ron entered, motioning for Danny to come.

Danny nodded and followed.

"Later, guys!"

Sam was about to argue, but Danny got into the limousine before she could and it drove off.

She gritted her teeth and made a fist.

"Wow… now that's style." Tucker said with as smile. This earned a punch to the shoulder. "What?!" He asked the angry Sam.

* * *

In 10 minutes, after a brief stop at Fentonworks for the hidden Danielle, they went straight to where the jet was picking them up.

"Thanks, Bernice." Kim said.

"No problem, Kim!" The pilot said. "As long as you help people, people will help you!"

Danny and Dani Phantom, who were in the back of the jet, both looked surprised.

"How many people has she helped out?" Dani asked.

Ron, who was sipping his soda, overheard.

"We've been doing this since before Freshman year." Ron says.

"And by "we" you mean her, right?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much…" Ron says. "I'm there for moral support and comic relief…" He continued sipping.

* * *

On the island, the ghosts were ordered out of the digging site as the 6 largest observed what Ember uncovered.

It was the size of a desk lamp, and it was black. It was a crystal of some kind.

"_Finally…_" Thirorex said with an evil grin. "After so long…"

He reached down for the crystal.

"The thing that got us extinct…" Scorex said scornfully with his arms crossed.

Thirorex sent him a glare before resuming.

However, as he touched it.

He snapped back, snarling in pain. The rest took notice as he swung his hand to soothe it.

"Of course… this _new_ body isn't used to its power…" He said. "I need smaller exposure to it…"

He looked to his left arm, at the part of his gauntlet reaching his knuckles. There, he saw the Mind's Eye diamond.

"What are you looking at, my king?" Trescorn asked.

"Room for it…" He looked to his other arm. The space there was empty and he smiled. "Perfect."

"You wish to carry that?" Slashfang questioned. "Would it not be best to… leave it someplace for safe keeping?" He asked with a small grin.

"And let another use this power? The source of darkness? No chance…"

He reached down for it. It hurt again, but he pushed through and lifted the crystal, putting it in the empty spot on his gauntlet. Once that was done, he grinned.

Seastorm then spoke up.

"The eldest human and his idiot son are ready. The mechanized soldiers are to go as bodyguards. Are we ready?"

"Indeed… and once they go, inform me if things go wrong." Thirorex said. "I'd like to test out this old power of mine…"

As the rest bowed, only Scorex was unpleased.

"Again? That power-"

Thirorex's loud snarling made him flinch and stop talking.

"This power will finally bring us what we need… I will see to it."

* * *

Thanks to having two people with ghostly superpowers, Kim and Ron didn't need parachutes. Danny and Dani carried them respectively to the ground.

The landed right in Chez Leisure, the community Kim's grandmother lives. They were right outside the building she lived in when Kim noticed a certain vehicle parked nearby.

"Isn't that… yeah. That's my parents' minivan." She said. "They must be here."

"Kimmie!" The voice of her mother, Ann, was heard.

That's when they saw Kim's parents approaching them. Both of them hugging their daughter.

"Mom? Dad?" Kim asked with a smile.

"We were paying your Nana a visit." James explained as he and Ann let their daughter go. "Figured with you out of school for a week that it'd give us something to do."

"What about the tweebs?" Kim asked.

That's when a small rocket was launched into the sky from behind the building. It exploded.

"They… may or may not have set their school on fire…" James admitted.

"And they may or may not be suspended for a few days…" Ann added. She then took note of who is with Kim. "Ron? And Danny…"

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible." Ron said as he and Danny waved.

That's when Ann and James noticed someone new who was peeking from behind Danny. It was Dani.

"And who is this little girl?" James asked.

She reacted by hiding back behind him.

Danny turned to put a hand on her head.

"It's okay…" He said reassuringly. "We can trust her family. Well, her parents at least. I'm a little iffy on the brothers…"

"James!" An old woman's voice called out, getting everyone's attention. It was a certain woman the Possible family and Ron knew of. "I was just wondering what do you want for dinner? I was thinking-" She then saw who just arrived and smiled. "Kimberly Ann?"

"Nana!" Kim said as she walked up to her grandmother and hugged her.

"So exciting! How are you? Still saving the world?"

"When I can." Kim said.

Nana noticed who was with Kim.

"Ronald, good to see you again. And you two?" She asked those she didn't recognize.

Kim whispered to her parents.

"You two didn't tell her about Danny?"

"Of course not." James said. "We wouldn't betray his trust like that."

"Okay." She spoke to her Nana. "Nana, this is Danny Phantom."

"The boy from Amity Park?" Nana asked.

"He's also _NOT_ half-human and that little girl is his cousin and _NOT_ his clone by his archenemy!" Ron said quickly.

This got everyone to stare at him.

Kim facepalmed. "Ron… not again…"

"Uh oh…" Rufus went.

"He's _half_-human?!" Nana questioned.

"Wait… that little girl is a _clone?_" Ann asked in shock.

Danny and Kim sent Ron angry looks as he stood sheepishly.

"Heh heh… oops…"

"Ron…" Danny groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. "It's no wonder Kim doesn't have a secret identity…"

"Anyway…" Kim spoke up. "Before you threaten to haunt Ron for the rest of his life…" Kim looked to her Nana. "We have somewhere to be soon, so maybe we stick around for a bit?"

"Of course!" Nana Possible said. "Come on in!"

* * *

Roughly 10 miles away from where the heroes are currently is the mansion where a gathering of the Billionaire's club is being held. The mansion is owned by the club president, Phillipe Bullion. There, his guards were allowing people inside. At the very least, only those who could be seen.

Two certain people were sneaking in via four robots who were huddled around them, walking past the guards.

"Drakken's upgrades are actually quite impressive, are they not, Junior?" Senior asked his son.

Junior was just staring at the fact they were surrounded by people and not reptiles. He was too happy for words.

"Father…" He said. "We should get away…"

"If we do, that king will come looking for us. It is traditional for villains to plot a double cross… we will find this diamond in Phillipe's possession and, once we get it, use it as a bargaining chip for our freedom or a chance to have this so-called Gauntlet to aid us…" Senior said.

"If you say so… as long as we don't go back to that miserable island…" Junior said before his stomach grumbled. "Perhaps we find something to eat first? Other than disgusting fish guts…"

"Very well…" Senior said. "I do miss caviar."

* * *

Danielle belched.

"Danielle… remember your manners." Danny chided.

They were at the home of Nana Possible, having dinner with the Possible family from delivered pizza. Danielle's belch caught their attention.

Before Danielle could say anything, Ron belched as well.

"Relax… that's what happens when you get good pizza." He said.

"Ron…" Kim chided with her arms crossed. "You too…"

Before that could happen, Nana Possible laughed it off.

"It's absolutely fine, Kimberly Ann. I don't mind having this much company."

"Hey, how come you use her first and middle name when you address her?" Danielle asks.

"To make sure people know I'm not talking about myself." She responded.

Both Danny and Danielle shared a confused glance and then looked to Ron, who shrugged.

"I'm named after my Nana." Kim answered them.

The three looked to her in surprise.

"Really?" They all go.

Kim glared at Ron.

"Ron, you should _already_ know that. I told you…"

"I… forgot." Ron said.

"It's true." Nana Possible said. "Kimberly _Joan_ Possible."

"So… where's Mr. Kimberly Joan Possible?" Danny asked in a joking manner.

Nana looked a bit uncomfortable to hear someone ask.

"He's… no longer with us…"

"Oh…" Danny became apologetic fast. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright…" Nana said before getting up and stretching. "Well, I need to work off that pizza. Anyone want to come spar with me?"

Everyone looked away, voicing excuses not to go. Save for Kim and the two Fentons, the latter were clueless on what was going on.

Kim saw this and had an idea.

"Say Danny, you should try sparing with my Nana."

Danny rose a brow.

"Kim, I can't hit your grandmother."

"Not without your powers…" Kim said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

In minutes later, Danny Phantom was flung onto the ground thanks to a complex martial arts movie by Nana Possible.

He hit the ground hard, causing an OOF to come out his mouth.

Nana Possible, unharmed, performed her kata before making another "come at me" motion with her hand.

Danny looked up at the sky and blinked.

"Where was this lady when the Ghost King got set loose?" He asked himself. "Even the moves Kim showed me aren't doing much..."

Nearby, everyone else watched. Danielle, mouthful of Nana's lemon squares, laughed as she sat down cross-legged.

"Oh, I wish I had a smartphone with a camera…" She stuffs another lemon square in her mouth. "Mmm. But then what would I hold these lemon squares with?"

Danny tried to get back up on his feet. Nana approached, but Danny held a hand out.

"No no! You win… Oww…" He said as he held onto his arm.

Kim laughed as she walked up and helped him up.

"My Nana's not as harmless as you'd likely think."

"In my day, I lived the same amazing life as Kimberly Ann did." Nana said.

"No way…" Danny said.

"Indeed way. You're not the first superhero I've ever sparred with… though you're far from the toughest…" Danny rolled his eyes at that while Kim giggled. "Still, you're a good boy."

"Thanks…" Danny said as he rubbed his injured arm. "So…" He looked to Kim. "Bad guys?"

"Right. I'm waiting for a package Wade is sending me."

"Package?" James asked. "I think we got something earlier. I thought it was for your Nana, but it clearly didn't fit her."

"It must be from Wade." Kim said. "Can you get it for me?"

"Sure thing, just be good and _no boys_… besides the two you have to work with." James said.

"Oh, son… don't so strict with her." Nana said before gesturing to Danny and Ron. "Especially with two handsome potential son-in-laws here…"

"WHOA!" Both Danny and Ron went with their faces red.

"Uh…" Kim went.

"We're not-"

"We're just friends!"

"I never… uh…"

"Since Pre-K!"

Danielle and Rufus giggled.

"Box! Now!" Kim shouted in embarrassment to her father.

"On it!" James said.

All the while her mother and brothers joined in on the laughter.

* * *

Minutes later, using the Possible minivan, with James as the driver, the four were left in front of the mansion.

Danny and Danielle were still in their usual clothes, but Kim and Ron were in proper attire.

"So… how would high heels work?" Danielle asked.

"First, get us inside…" Kim said.

Doing as she ordered, both of them morphed and used their powers to get the two through the walls. Once there, down a hallway, they let the two go.

"Okay… Ron, you're on lookout." Kim said. "Danielle, stay with him."

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"You keep an eye outside, in case our giant scaly friends arrive. According to Wade, Phillipe has the jewel we're looking for in this mansion, in a safe." Kim said.

"You're going to go in those heels?" Danny joked.

Kim then pressed the necklace she was wearing. This turned her black dress into a full body stealth suit.

"Hey, I remember this suit." Ron said.

Danny blinked and turned red.

_It's so… form-fitting._

"I was missing this stealth suit." Kim said. "So, everyone remembers what to do?" All of them nod. "Okay then…"

* * *

On the island, Thirorex was in his throne room, sitting down as a machine built by Drakken was in the center of the room. It had a speaker.

"Attention…" The whispering voice of Senor Senior Sr. was coming out of the speaker. "So far, they do not suspect anything. Phillipe has just appeared, meaning the prize we seek is not under his watch. I will personally go to apprehend it, provided you free me and my son…"

"I will consider it…" Thirorex said. "Now continue…"

Once the transmission ended, Thirorex observed the dark jewel on his fist.

He decided to poke it with a finger. It still caused a pain that made him pull back, but not enough to stop as he kept doing it.

_I must become more used to it… As I once was. I have yet to give up my desires and this new modern world only reaffirms it. I will purge the Earth of these disgusting weaklings, those who survive will be in their rightful place, beneath the rightful rulers of Earth… and I their rightful ruler…_

Then, one moment, he touched it and the pain somehow became weaker. He took notice.

"What?"

He pressed his finger.

Soon, the pain began to disappear.

A grin came to his face.

_Could it be?_

He got up and placed his hand on the black gem.

After a moment, after closing his eyes, he opened them. They flashed black.

And evil smile came to his face.

"It's working…"

* * *

At her home in Chez Leisure, while her daughter-in-law and grandsons were watching a film with her, Nana Possible had a horrified look on her face and seemed to have looked out into space. Something Ann noticed.

"Are… you okay?" She asked.

Nana was silent for a moment before looking to Ann.

"Y-yes…" She said before looking away.

_That feeling… I haven't felt it in years…_

* * *

In Japan, a school that taught ninjas, there was an old man who was in meditation when his eyes opened in shock and he gasped loudly.

Someone who came to bring him tea took notice.

"Sensei?" Yori asked as she put the tray with tea down and came to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No…" He said as he had a look of horror on his face. "I sensed a great evil reawakening…"

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, in the lair of the Observants, all of them looked up into nothingness as they all felt it to.

The leader was the only one to speak up.

"A great evil has returned…"

* * *

**What's this?**

**There are others who know about that mysterious object? But what is the "source of darkness"?**

**Well, it's something I wanted to introduce for a while as it becomes a sort of important element in the trilogy.**

**I've had a few names for it. Qazse and Invader Johnny gave me a few ideas.**

**Here they are.**

**Dark Essence, Dark Element, Anti-Energy, Corruption, Negaforce, Dark Equilibrium, Dark Ectolibrium, Dark Dragulj.**

**If you have a name idea too, I'd like to hear it. Preferably with the work Dark in it.**

**Special thanks to Luiz4200 for suggesting Danny and Nana spar.**

**Jebest4781: Thank you.**

**qazse: That's gonna happen later.**

**wiseguy2415: Probably not.**

**Luiz4200: Definitely the same one.**

**Guest: Hmm... wasn't trying to make that a thing. I should probably have reread this.**


	67. Chapter 67: Dark Plasma

_**Chapter 67: Dark Plasma**_

James returned to Chez Leisure, parking right outside where his mother stays. When he arrived, he noticed his mother was outside, waiting for him.

When he got out, he saw her approaching.

"Hey Mom. How's it-"

"Quick! Where did Kimberly Ann go?" She asked quickly.

"I… left her and her friends at a mansion for a mission. Why?" He asked, surprised by her sudden reaction.

"I need you to take me to her." She said.

James rose a brow.

"Uh… why?"

She had an uncharacteristically serious look on her face.

"Just call it a hunch…"

* * *

At the mansion, with the robots disguised in trench coats to act as bodyguards, the Seniors were looking around the area, trying to find something that could hint to the location of this jewel.

At the snack table, Junior was stuffing his face when his father fake coughed to get his attention.

"Junior, we may be crashing this party, but we must still have manners…" He chided.

"Father, all we had to eat for days was raw fish, and not _sushi…_" Junior whined.

"Senior?" The voice of Phillipe caught their attention.

Senior groaned before putting on a friendly face and turning around.

"Phillipe… lovely party…"

"One you were clearly not invited to, considering you were ejected from the Billionaire's Club two years ago." Phillipe said with a stern look.

"Indeed… but I had heard you have something I'm looking for, so I risked coming." Senior said while trying to sound charismatic. "A type of gemstone bought from Falsetto Jones."

Phillipe looked surprised to hear that, evident by one eyebrow raising.

"Exactly how do you know that?" He questioned with skepticism.

"I have my ways… how much are you willing to part with it?" Senior said.

Phillipe only scoffed as he started to walk away.

"Because I'm in such a good mood right now, I'll let you enjoy my party. Once it's time to end, please leave."

When he did go, Senior grumbled.

"Pompous fool…"

"Father…" Junior whispered harshly and terrified. "Those big lizards want their little toy… What do we do?"

Senior was about to come up with a plan, when he took notice of something and smiled.

"I think we will be alright…"

* * *

What he saw was Ron Stoppable at the other end of the table.

He was scarfing random foods while stuffing a few into his pocket, where Rufus ate it as well.

Only he knew of a certain invisible girl hovering next to him. She was looking at him sternly.

"Ron…" She whispered. "I'm pretty sure this is not what you should be doing right now…" She took notice of something and smiled. "I might look the other way if you hand me some chocolates…"

"No problem."

Ron handed her some chocolates. Not caring if anyone saw them hovering, she took them in her hands and scarfs them into her mouth.

* * *

Outside, Danny sat on the rooftop of the mansion, all the while looking out into the sky.

"No trace of anything big or scaly… yet." Danny said to himself. "Let's just hope it stays that way…"

He then rested his chin under his hand, looking bored.

_I really wish I was with Kim right now… That suit was just so… tight…_

He blushed at that. Then he shook it off.

"Come on… don't think that about her… There's more to her than her looks…"

He blushed harder.

_That magazine…_

He remembers that magazine saying a sign of love is constantly thinking about that person and wishing to be with them always.

"I am not in love with…" He said to himself before groaning and standing up. "Stay on the job!"

* * *

Inside, Kim found her way into a private study. There, she used the Kimmunicator as a metal detector to find the safe. She found it behind a bookshelf that she was able to pull out of the way from one side. She approached the safe.

"Okay… looks like I'll need to figure out the combination." She said to herself.

She pressed the side of her head into the safe as she spun for the combination.

_No… no… yes._

She continued until finally hearing the safe unlocked.

"Bingo…" She opened the safe. There, she saw it. "That must be it…"

It was a large, green object in a diamond-shape, about bigger than a football.

She reached out and grabbed it.

_Without this, that staff is just a toothpick for those monsters…_

That's when she heard the sound of the door opening. She looked and, to her surprise, it was two men in trench coats.

She smiled.

"Let me guess, you weren't on the list either?"

The robots remove their fedoras and coats, revealing themselves to Kim.

Kim readied herself as she held onto the diamond.

The robots rushed her while Kim jumped over them.

The robots turned around and readied their weapons.

Kim readied for battle.

On the rooftop, Danny hears the sounds of something directly underneath his feat.

"Are they square dancing or something under me?" He asked. "May as well take a look…"

Danny looked through the roof with intangibility and saw what was going on.

He saw Kim fighting robots.

"HEE-YAH!" Kim shouted as he kicked one of them to the floor.

"Okay… not square dancing…" He saw one of the robots about to blindside Kim. "Not a chance!"

He landed in the room, turning tangible and tackling the robot on the floor.

This got Kim's attention.

"Danny?"

"Heard from above. Don't suppose you want a partner in this tag team?" He asked.

"Not complaining." Kim said as she and Danny stood back-to-back.

The robots approached each one. Kim put the diamond in her suit's pouch as they went on the offensive.

Danny threw one punch. Kim jumped and kicked one in the head.

Both of them kept at it, fighting off the robots as best as they could.

However, as Kim was pushed into the wall by one, someone reached into her bag and pulled the diamond out.

"Father! I have it!" Junior said as he ran to the doorway, where his father is. "I took the diamond!"

"Excellent, Junior." His father praised. "Now let us go ensure our freedom from those beasts…"

The two of them made an escape through the door as the last two robots came in the room to cover for them.

"They're getting away!" Kim shouted. "Can you go after them?"

"No… but I gave Danielle a Fenton Phone in case this happens…." Danny pulled out a Fenton Phone and put it on as he ducked from a punch from one of the robots. "Danielle?"

* * *

Downstairs, Ron was still scarfing foods with Rufus as Danielle was behind, invisible, eating chocolate.

"Danielle?" She heard Danny's voice from the Fenton Phone she was given and placed in her ear.

Look around, she flew into the air and answered.

"Yeah?"

"The diamond's been taken. The Seniors are gonna be making a break for the exit. Look for two Hispanic looking men with a family resemblance."

"Got it." She answered. That's when she descended and whispered to Ron's ear. "The Seniors got what we're looking for…"

Ron stopped his snacking and looked around.

"On it!" He said with his mouthful.

Rufus saw the two they were looking for and tapped Ron's shoulder and pointed.

"Over there!" He chirped.

Ron nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The Seniors were reaching the doorway when two of the guards blocked their path.

"Excuse me, gentleman…" Senior said with the diamond in his coat. "My son and I were just leaving…"

"Really, Senor Senior Sr?" The voice of Phillipe caught their attention. He was right behind them, now circling to look them in the eye. "So soon… no attempt to buy that diamond you mentioned?" He questioned.

"Ah, I realize that it is in bad form to crash your birthday party…" Senior claimed.

"Is that so?" Phillipe was unconvinced. He raised a hand. "Search him." He snapped his fingers.

The two guards do just that. One of the pulls the diamond out of his coat.

"Oh ho ho…" Senior went with an affable tone. "How do you suppose that got into my coat?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Senior." Phillipe Bullion said with an annoyed look. He then motioned for his men. "Take them away!"

On response, Senior used his cane on that guard's shin, causing him to let go of the diamond and steal it back.

"Come, Junior!" He shouted.

He and his son ran past Bullion and his men.

"Stop him!" Phillipe ordered.

However, as they got out, Senior held up the diamond.

"I have it!"

That's when a portal opened.

Ron and an invisible Dani bore witness when they caught up with what's going on.

They also saw the portal had a figure coming through. It was big, black, and armored in gold.

Thirorex stepped out, the portal behind him closed. He looked down at the two and smiled.

"Finally…"

Phillipe and his men stared with jaws dropped.

"Actually… you can keep it!" He said as he ran back into his mansion with his guards.

The sight of the large dragon outside caught the attention over everyone in the building. In response, they all began running outside from the other side of the mansion.

He knelt down to grab it, but then sound of something hitting the ground behind him.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Danny and Kim stood in the room that had three robots now destroyed on the floor. One was left. With one charged punch, Danny destroyed its chest. Once it hit the floor, Kim took notice of those sounds.

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked.

Danny turned around to see her, looking out towards the window.

"Yeah… what was that?" Danny walked towards the window. His eyes widened when he saw it. "Say, Kim? Did you ever see giant robots fighting giant monsters?"

"Uh… no. That's more Ron's thing."

"Well…" He pointed outside. "You're about to live out one of those movies."

Kim approached and looked outside. What she saw made her gasp.

"Are those…?"

* * *

Two years ago, one of Kim's missions involved stopping Drakken from building a giant robot. While it was before she had her first mission with Global Justice, she knows they like to keep an eye on her. It's likely they studied the plans and remains of said giant robot.

Because now there a blue-colored version of it approaching Thirorex.

One of those inside the robot is the leader of the trio, contacting via a speaker.

"Attention, Thirorex! We are Team Impossible!" Dash Dumont declared.

"Global Justice has been developing this just for you!" Crash added.

"Based on my calculations, odds of victory rose by 45% for us." Burn used his calculator to do that analysis… "Let's send this thing back to extinction!"

Thirorex only scoffed.

"Your toy means nothing against me!"

Thirorex than charged at the robot, using his claws to try and slash it.

Meantime, Danny carried Kim to join Ron and Dani. There, they observed what was going on with the rest.

Somehow, the robot managed to dodge and sent a blast to the evil Terakon.

What happened next was a scene that would have been amazing to any monster movie fanatic, as a large dragon was in battle with the large robot as the latter pushed the former into the mansion, destroying the front.

"This would be so cool if it were movie and not happening in front of me..." Ron muttered in horror.

Kim and Danny however just nodded to each other.

"Then it's time to cut this scene..." Danny said as his eyes glowed brighter and Kim pulled out her grappling hook hair dryer.

"No need!" Dash was heard shouting via speaker. "We've prepared just for this monster!"

As he shouted this, Thirorex pushed the robot off him.

"Away from me, tiny imbeciles!"

He then unleashed his red fire breath, but the robot braced itself for protection.

"We can handle this…" Crash said. "Right Burn?"

Burn tried to maintain a stoic look, despite the sweat on his face.

"Personally, right now I wish my folks named be Jim instead of Burn… Phew…"

"Let's make a bag out of this lizard!" Dash ordered.

The robot started walking to its target, still bracing. Once the flames ended, Crash pushed a button.

"Now!"

Dash made the arms aim at Thirorex, then fired cables.

They wrapped around their target.

The van driven by James Possible and his mother arrived to the mansion.

Once close enough, he braked, seeing the king of Terakons for the first time.

"What in the world?!"

He saw Thirorex, with large cables wrapped around his arms from the robot, rendering him unable to escape.

His mother inched closer and took a look at the creature.

"Hmm… there is something oddly familiar about that beast…" That's when she took notice of something.

Namely, the dark crystal on one of his gauntlets. It made her gasp in horror.

_It can't be…_

"Dad?! Nana?!" Kim said as she saw them arrive. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Nana insisted on it…" James said as he was getting out of the van. "Is that the dragon thing you've been dealing with?"

"Same one…" Kim said.

Meanwhile, Thirorex was trying to break out of the cables, but with minimal success.

"What is this?!" He questioned with annoyance.

"These cables are titanium alloy, chromium, and metals that the public doesn't even know about!" Burn shouted into the speaker. "It'll take a lot of force as we've analyzed from what Phantom and Possible told us… you can't break free from this…"

However, that's when Thirorex gave a toothy, evil grin.

"Not yet…" He was inching one arm to the other, reaching for said dark crystal. "You gave me an excuse to finally use this thing…"

Nana Possible gasped when saw it glow upon his touch.

"The _Anti-Light…_"

That caught her granddaughter's attention.

"What?"

"We have to go!" She shouted to them. "If that's what I think it is, then-"

Then a growl, one far more guttural and monstrous came from the king of the Terakons.

It caught everyone's attention. He looked almost in pain. The black crystal, which he pressed on, seemed to have dissolved before a piece fell to the ground.

It looked like he was on fire. A dark, evil-looking black fire. Soon, his entire body seemed to have engulfed in these flames.

Then his yellow eyes opened. And a very evil looking grin appeared before the flames disappeared.

"Behold… the power and might of the Dark Plasma!"

"Uh… KP?" Ron asked as everyone else just stared dead-eyed. "Is this… a thing he always does or-"

"No… this is new…" She explained.

Then, to Team Impossible's surprise, he immediately broke free of the cables.

"WHAT?!" Burn questioned loudly as he went over his notes. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HE'D HAVE TO STRUGGLE EVEN MORE TO GET OUT!"

"No matter!" Dash said as he readied the robot. "This thing can handle anything!"

"Let's test that theory!" Thirorex took the challenge.

Then, in an instant, he flew to the robot and struck with his claw. It broke straight through the upper body. Then, with his other claw, he pulled the entire upper half apart, causing both sides falling to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Dash shouted.

"That's impossible!" Crash shouted.

"Statistically speaking… he had a 10% chance of doing that so quickly!" Burn added.

Thirorex saw the two in their cockpit and rose his arm.

"To the skies!" Dash ordered.

Pressing buttons on their chest straps, they activated their jetpacks and took the air.

"Now what?" Crash questioned.

"Go for the eye! They're the most sensitive part of any body!" Dash ordered.

However, Thirorex smirked and simply inhaled to prepare to blast them.

Realizing what's about to happen, Burn calls out.

"MOVE! MOVE!"

They scattered before the large dragon could unleash his flames.

They then flew towards his stomach and threw punches.

However, the impact seemed to have broken their hands and made them realize it didn't work.

Thirorex only smirked at them.

"Pathetic little mammals…"

Recognizing they're not gonna survive, Danny decided to step in by flying towards his foe's face.

"Back off, Hot Breath!"

He threw a kick into the large beast's nose. However, to his surprise, it did nothing. It didn't even affect his foe in any way whatsoever.

"Begone, insect!"

Thirorex simply backhanded Danny.

To everyone's surprise, the backhanding made enough of an impact that sent Danny shot miles away.

"DANNY!" Dani shouted.

However, Danny was shot into the nearby woods, all the while Thirorex laughed heartily.

"Excellent… I feel stronger… Dark Plasma is working!" He declared proudly. "Now… for that diamond…" He looked down and saw the object he was looking for. "Ah… perfect…"

As he knelt down for it, both Kim and Dani made their move. Kim ran up his arm while Dani flew towards him. They both aimed for his eyes.

Nana Possible gasped and tried to call out to her granddaughter.

"KIMBERLY ANN! NO!"

Too late. Both girls threw punches into his eyes.

However, to their horror, it did nothing.

He scoffed.

"Fools…"

He shook his head, knocking them off. With that, he grabbed the diamond carefully and got up, observing it. Smirking, he extended his wings and flew away.

"He's getting away!" Ron shouted as he pointed at Thirorex.

"Seastorm!" Thirorex shouted as he flew. "Open the portal!"

The portal did as he commanded, and he entered if from the air.

Once it closed, Dani ignored this and looked to where Danny went.

"I gotta find Danny!"

She flew after him, all the while Kim was stopped by her grandmother when she tried to join the smaller girl.

"Kimberly Ann!"

"Nana…" Kim was about to argue.

"I need to tell you something… about that dark power that thing used…"

That caught Kim's attention.

* * *

Dani flew through the woods, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Danny?!" She shouted. "Where are you?!"

"Up here!"

She looked up from the nearby tree. She saw him there.

Danny was on a branch, in human form, looking a bit hurt.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Sort of…" He said weakly.

He morphed and phased out of the branch, descending to meet with her. One he landed, he groaned and straightened his back.

"Okay… I've never actually seen you guys fight that thing off but… does it usually go that way?"

"No…" Danny said. "It never went like that… I mean, we never actually win but we at least do some level of hurt… Something was obviously different."

Dani remembered something.

"It might have been that weird crystal. But… he called it… the Dark Plasma…"

* * *

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Indeed…" Her Nana said. "I learned of it during my time with the Shaolin Monks."

She has just explained to Kim in private as her father, Ron, Rufus and Team Impossible were observing the destroyed remains of the robot.

"Did the robot have a cool sword too?" Ron asked.

"It took us _weeks_ to get the approval of the sword…" Crash said before he looked to almost break into tears. "We didn't even the chance to _use_ it!"

Ron was already breaking into tears.

"NOOO!"

Rufus also broke into tears from not seeing such a thing.

Crash, however, held his tears back.

"Stay strong, Crash… stay strong…"

"Burn!" Dash ordered as he ignored those in tears. "What happened? I thought your calculations suggested we had a chance to win."

"We had a 75% chance of winning…" Burn said as he went over his notes. "Somehow… it went straight to 0% when he touched that… thing."

"That black crystal thing, right?" Dash asked.

"You mean that?" Ron pointed to something on the ground.

It was a black rock-like gen, glowing a rather sinister purple color.

James Possible blinked his eyes before walking up to it and taking a look.

"Huh… never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have we…" Dash said as he approached, reaching for the gem. "We'll take it to Global Justice, maybe someone there can-" That's when he touched it. "ACK!"

He immediately fell to the ground on his back, grabbing his hand and hissing in pain.

His teammates surrounded him, trying to help him up.

"Dash! You okay?!" Crash asked in concern.

That's when both Phantoms returned, and saw what was going on. Once Danny landed, he saw Team Impossible helping their leader get up. "What happened?"

"That… thing!" Dash said as he pointed with his hand, now that it no longer stings.

Approaching the crystal, Danny looked down at it with a confused look.

Danny said picked up the crystal and yelped.

"Ah!" Danny shouted as he dropped it.

"Danny, are you okay?!" Kim asked as she approached him and put hand on his shoulder.

"Ouch... it felt like I touched a blood blossom..." He muttered.

"A what?" Burn asked.

"Long story…" Danny said as he quickly shook his hand to soothe the pain. "Is that the weird thing Thirorex touch to turn all mega powered?"

"Possibly…" Burn said as he closely examined the rock. "I've never seen anything like this before." He pulled out a small yellow bag. "If we could get it in this thing, we can take it with us for GJ to analyze."

Kim reached for the stone.

"Lemme try…"

Suddenly, everyone tried to tell her not to touch it. Then, to everyone's surprise, something happened.

She held it up in her hand.

Granted she did hiss in pain a bit, but she was able to place the hazardous rock into Burn's small bag.

This left everyone, save for her Nana, staring in surprise.

"Kimmie-Cub?"

"Yeah Dad?" Kim asked as she blew on her hand.

"How…"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ron interrupted him with the same question, to James' annoyance.

"I don't know… gloves?" Kim suggested.

"You're wearing a suit made with advanced opera gloves…" Danny pointed out. "You should've been hurt more than I was…"

Kim just shrugged.

* * *

Minutes later, Kim got her usual mission gear back at her Nana's home.

As she walked out, she stopped to give her Nana a hug.

"Thanks for telling me, Nana."

"No worries, Kimberly Ann. Just promise me you'll give that prehistoric hooligan trouble…" She asked.

"I promise." Kim said.

Danny was observing this from a distance and smiled. That's when her two brothers approached him.

"Hey Danny." Jim whispered. "Are you our sister's boyfriend now?"

Danny blushed and looked surprised to hear that.

"Uh… no."

"We can invent a love ray if you want." Tim offered.

"After the _last_ love spell she was under? Not a chance…"

"Okay everyone." Kim called out. "Let's meet up with Team Impossible so they can give us a ride back."

As she headed towards the parked jet, while Ron scarfing a bag of potato chips with Rufus, and Dani was drinking a can of soda, Danny saw Nana Possible approach him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Daniel." She said.

"Likewise." Danny said politely.

"Keep an eye on my granddaughter…" She then whispered to him. "Between you and me, Ronald might have a _bigger_ shot."

Danny blushed and looked baffled.

"Uh… what?"

Nana only chuckled lightly.

"You're a good boy. I hope for your sake things go well between the two of you…" She said before returning home.

Danny was left a bit confused, namely bringing up Ron.

_Ron? Bigger shot?_ That's when a thought came to him. _Does she know I'm interested in Kim?_

"Danny!" Kim's voice caught his attention as she was at the ship's door. "Let's go!"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and followed her to the ship.

* * *

On the jet taking them back to Amity Park, Team Impossible set the auto pilot on as they turned their seats around to speak the to four sitting behind them.

"So, I take it your grandmother said something regarding this mystery element, if I'm not wrong?" Dash asked.

"She did." Kim answered. "Apparently, it's something she encountered when she studied with the Shaolin Monks. They called it the Anti-Light."

"Really? Thirorex called it Dark Plasma…" Danny pointed out.

"I guess it has more than one name?" Kim theorized. "Anyway, she said the last time she saw someone used it, it made them drunk with power and almost get themselves killed."

"How? Touching it hurt me and Phantom." Dash pointed out.

"Supposedly, the person my Nana described was already kind of a bad egg. Maybe you have to already be a nasty enough person to use them?"

"Well… wanting to commit human genocide to rule over the planet does sound like he hatched from a bad egg…" Ron rationed.

"Hmm…" Dash got to pondering. He looked to his teammates. "Do searches for Anti-Light or Dark Plasma… Maybe we can find something there."

As his teammates got to typing, Danny leaned in his seat, which was when he saw a book on the counter where Team Impossible have their drinks in a minifridge underneath. A book with a drawing of animals on it.

Curious, he pulled it out and read the cover.

"Animology 2.0…"

"Animology?" Kim questioned with an amused smile. "I remember taking that… Long story short, it thought Senor Senior Junior was my soulmate."

"I don't wanna talk about that…" Ron said with a grumpy look and his arms crossed.

Danny and Dani were both confused, but Kim clued them in.

"He wasn't fond of his sign. I'm a Blue Fox…" She answered them.

"Huh… okay…" Dani said, not really that interested.

Danny however, had something else on his mind.

_Soulmate?_

He looked to the book and ideas flowed through his head before something else did.

"Why 2.0?"

"They updated with new animals and color combinations." Burn answered.

"And why do you have a book geared towards teenagers?" Kim questioned.

"Crash wanted to find a girlfriend…" Dash muttered with an eye roll.

Crash looked offended.

"I don't wanna do this forever, you know! I do want to be a dad someday!"

Danny, however, was more interested in something that brought a smile to his face.

_This could tell me if I'm compatible with Kim…_

* * *

Once the coast was clear at Phillipe's mansion, both Seniors lifted the lids of the trash cans they were hiding in.

"Ah… excellent." Senior said. "We have evaded that evil lizard." Calmly, he exited the can and began walking away. "Come Junior…"

"But father…" Junior said as he beginning to tear up while shuttering in disgust from banana peels and apple cores all over his clothes. "I am covered in garbage! Why did we hide in _here?!_"

* * *

**So, for the longest time I tried to find a name for the element. I decided to go with a new one, Dark Plasma. The name has a double meaning, as we'll find out later. It's going to play a bigger role later.**

**Next chapter is going to be a lighter tone for a bit as it involves Animology.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her assistance on this and next chapter.**

**Also thanks to qazse and Invader Johnny for name ideas. Sorry I didn't go with them.**

**Jebest4781: Thank you for the suggestions.**

**Guest (1): Thank you.**

**qazse: Sam may need to learn to cool down. Also, Ron's probably going to try and shut up from now on.**

**Guest (2): Thank you.**

**Luiz4200: Bernice is a ****recurring**** character from the series who gives Kim a ride via aircraft.**

**Leonardo: Good guess but no. Although Yori may be coming to them.**


	68. Chapter 68: Animal Attraction

_**Chapter 68: Animal Attraction**_

Team Impossible just left the heroes back in Amity Park. As they flew off, Dash was typing something into their onboard computer.

"I better inform Dr. Director about what Kim Possible informed us…"

Crash was preoccupied with something else. He looked around the jet.

"Where's my Animology book?"

"I think I saw the Phantom kid take it." Burn said.

"What?!" Crash said in irritation. He was marching towards the back, where their jetpacks were. "I'm going after-"

"You know Director said to not bother that kid." Dash reminded him, making Crash stop. "He's more useful as an ally than an enemy…"

Crash groaned at this and returned to his seat.

* * *

It was late night, everyone was asleep. Danny chose to do his little research on his own with the book he took. It was a surprisingly difficult question to figure out.

He groaned quietly.

"It's gonna me _too_ long…" He whispered. That's when an idea hit him. Getting out of bed, he morphed and split into three with duplication. "Okay… I'll take the first 3, you guys take the rest…"

In minutes later, all Danny's were done with the questions. The duplicates returned to their source as Danny returned to human form. Getting back in bed, he put the answers together as he read where it led him.

_Here it is…_

"You are a Red Hound... you are loyal and fun but can also be rather headstrong and can be rather stubborn... heh... I guess it _IS_ a lame way to find out who you date by-"

That's when he noticed something below the description. The soulmate to his sign.

He had to inch closer to the page to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He wasn't.

POTENTIAL SOULMATE FOR THE RED HOUND: Includes Yellow Wolf and Blue Fox.

Danny dropped the book, reading that made his brain start processing.

_Kim is a Blue Fox. That means she and I..._

Since everyone is asleep, he had to express how he felt about this.

He morphed and flew out into the sky.

Once he arrived 2000 feet in the air, he expressed his thoughts as calmly as he could.

_**"YEEEEEESSSSSS!"**_

In the skies, surrounded by clouds, Danny Phantom was too ecstatic and full of enjoyment to care if anyone saw him.

He was even using his finger to draw a heart, then write "KP + DF" before sighing happily.

"I knew it…" He said to himself. "We're meant to be!" Seeing a cloud conveniently shaped like Kim, he smiled and flew to it, bowing to her. "Hey, Kim! We're soulmates!" He pretended to voice her by pitching his voice higher. "_Spankin!_" He looked to see a long cloud, with a bit on the top shaped like her father's head. "Hey there, Mr. Dr. P!" Danny inched closer and pretended he couldn't hear him right. "What's that? Call you Dad since I already got your blessing? You got it!" He then laughed to himself. "Wow… this means I have a shot!" He took a breath. "Better not screw it up…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan, the sensei is in deep mediation.

One that is interrupted when someone arrived.

"It has been a long time… Clockwork."

The sensei turned his head, seeing the master of time himself hovering near him.

"I take it you're aware of the Dark Plasma?" Clockwork asked.

"Indeed… is what you once warned me of happening true?" The sensei asked.

"It looks like it…" Clockwork said with an uncharacteristic look of concern. "This was something I didn't think would ever happen so soon…"

"You seem more concerned than you usually are…" The sensei said with some concern.

"Let's just say I can't afford to be wrong…" Clockwork responded. "I take it Yori has left?"

"I sent her hours ago. She should arrive in America once it is afternoon where Ron Stoppable currently is." The sensei answered. "She will play her role in this, won't she?"

"She will…" Clockwork answered. "Let's hope we can stop this… before **_he_** shows up…"

* * *

It was now morning in Amity Park. He found, to his disappointment, Kim and Ron had left earlier. He had time, but he really wanted to talk to Kim. He wasn't sure what he'd say, but just wanted to be with her right now.

"Sure, there's this Yellow Wolf girl… but I already know someone who is already… _foxy._" He said to himself as he put the book in his bag.

"I see you've taken an interest in Animology..."

He heard Bonnie say. He saw her at his doorframe with a smirk.

"What's it to ya?" Danny said rudely.

Bonnie kept smirking as she approached him.

"I remember taking that test a while back... just so you know, I'm a lavender mouse..." Bonnie said.

"And?" Danny paused, wondering where she is going with this.

"Well, tell me what you got...I want to see just how..._COMPATIBLE_ we are..." Bonnie said flirtatiously as she arrived and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hear they released a new version, what'd you get?"

"Uh…" Danny blushed despite the scenario, since Bonnie chose to wear a somewhat revealing pink top and red skirt. "Red Hound…" Once Bonnie's hand was rising up to his face, he used his power to phase out of her grip. "Well, gotta go! It's Friday, so this is the last day Barkin is around… and you should be ready to go home… right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She smiled again. "But first…" To Danny's annoyance, Bonnie inched closer and quickly pecked his lips. "A good luck kiss… Barkin can be a bit more…" She had a notable look of worry on her face. "Extreme… on Fridays."

"On Fridays?" Danny questioned, not liking that.

"Yeah… you should probably get going now…" Bonnie said, for once sounding rather worried that her usual self.

"Alright…" Danny said.

"Oh and… can you maybe give me a ride home tonight? It beats planes and trains…" Bonnie asked.

Danny groaned. "Fine…"

* * *

It was minutes later, Danny arrived. On his way out, he left some food for Danielle, who was hiding out in the Ops Center with Kim.

That's when he saw his two best friends, who noticed the big smile on his face.

"You look good, that mission in Florida worked out?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. Thirorex has what wanted and he's got some ancient magic rock that boosts his power because he's pure evil…" Danny said.

This left Sam and Tucker looking a bit nonplussed by his attitude.

"Then… why are you all sunshine and rainbows?" Sam asked.

Danny pulls the book out of his bag.

"_This!_"

Both of them stared. Only Sam scowled.

"Animology?"

"Yeah!" Danny said. "This just told me who my soulmate could be."

"_Soulmate?!_" Tucker asked. "I gotta see that!"

As he tried to reach for it, Sam pushed him aside.

"Tucker, don't be stupid…"

"You don't wanna take a look, Sam?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Really? You don't want to see the best possible…" Danny clears his throat at that word, something Sam noticed. "_Likely_… soulmate you'll have?"

"This is to see if you have a shot Kim Possible, isn't it?" Sam asked in an accusing tone.

"_What? No!_" He said in a playful tone. "But if she happens to find out how compatible we are and finally see how awesome, handsome and potentially a good father to her children I am… So be it."

"Please Danny..." Sam scoffed. " I don't require some ridiculous personality test that assigns me a random animal color to determine my soulmate..."

"You took the test, didn't you?" Danny asked in an amused tone.

With that, Sam turned red with anger.

"PINK SHEEP?! Of all animals?! And why _pink?!_"

Both Danny and Tucker smirked at her reaction. That's when someone took the book from Danny's hand. It was a certain group that disliked Danny and his friends.

"What's this? Another loser thing?" Dash questioned with a scoff.

"Hey!" Danny snapped. "Give that back!"

Dash kept Danny away at an arm's length.

"Your bodyguard girlfriend isn't here, loser… Now let's see… Animology?" Danny had an amused look as he read the directions on the first page. "Ooh… look at this! It assigns a random color and animal that best represents you." He spoke in a mocking tone as the rest of the A-List, and other students, laugh. "And from it… it also determines…" His smile dropped as his interest was genuinely piqued. "Your best possible… _soulmate…_"

With that, the rest of the students stopped laughing and were genuinely curious.

Dash started reading it when Paulina swiped it from his hands.

"You don't even read!" She snapped.

Then Star took it.

"I read more!"

Kwan took it from her.

"I need to do some reading! I'll start with this!"

Soon, all the students in the hallways, save for Danny and Sam, were fighting over the book. Even Tucker dove in, much to Sam's disappointment with him.

* * *

"Animology?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah…" Jack said as he was eating his pancakes. "I saw Danny carry that book into his room behind everyone's back. I did my research and took the online version." He had a notable frown. "I wanted something cool… like Orange Snake."

"That's what I got." Maddie answered. Jack looked surprised and she gave context. "Jazz took it out of curiosity last year, she got blue swan, I got that. What'd you get?"

"Periwinkle Cow…" Jack muttered. "Even Vladdie got something cool, the Silver Bat."

Maddie gasped when Jack answered his own animal.

"Jack… do you know what that means?"

"Uh… what?" Jack asked as he just poked his breakfast instead of eat it.

"Orange Snake and Periwinkle Cow… are SOULMATES!"

Jack stopped his poking and looked to his wife with widened eyes.

"Really?"

Maddie nodded.

Jack grinned as he took her hand.

"SOULMATES!" They both went.

Meanwhile, the only other person in the house, Danielle, snuck in and took Jack's laptop. She overheard this talk and decided to give it a try.

"Okay…" She said while typing. "That's my answer. I heard Danny say he's a Red Hound… please give me something different…" She said.

_I don't want to be like him in everything…_ She thought.

Then she got her answer and smiled.

"Red Rabbit? Sure, I guess…" She said with a small smile.

* * *

Here at the mall, with her and Ron needing to return to Middleton soon, Kim couldn't help but feel a bit like she wants this week to go longer. She couldn't understand why at first until this thought came to her mind.

_Danny…_

"Hey! KP! Check it out!" Ron said.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked.

"This mall just opened a place for soft-serve!" He said. "Want some cones?"

"Nah… I'm good." Kim said with a handwave.

Ron gave her a smile, one that affected her in some way. Both a good way and bad way.

"Sure… Let's go, little buddy."

"Mm-hmm…" Rufus went as Ron headed to get ice cream.

Kim was now all alone. She needed to be all alone right now.

She is confused.

They say that liking boys and dating is hard. It's even harder for a girl with the kind of lifestyle she has.

Not many boys are too keen with the thought of dating a girl who spends her time punching bad guys twice her size. She tried not to let it get to her but it did bother her a times. Sure, she has met a few boys that didn't seem to mind that part of her life and only two boys who she was very close to, who accepted that part of her without any problem.

Danny and Ron.

Ron was both her sidekick and her best friend and they have known each other since Pre-K. He's always accepted her as she is.

She has only recently met Danny but not only did he accept her "teen hero" job, he was infatuated with her because of it. Despite seeing him as just a kid at first, he has grown on her over time.

She cared about the both of them. But sometimes, some thoughts came to her mind that she tried to ignore.

Before Danny came along, she did, every once in a while, thought of her relationship with Ron, especially after the moodulator incident. She knew that they were good friends and she will always care about him, but still, once or twice, a thought did come to her mind if maybe, they could become more.

When she had these thoughts, she brushed them off and reminded herself that she and Ron were friends and it would be too "awk-weird" to do that sort of thing.

She loves Ron, just not in THAT way.

Danny was a different sitch for her. He's younger, but he's somewhat more mature than Ron. Also, he didn't hide how interested he was the moment they met, mostly because he was bad at it. Yet still, his good nature, fun attitude and admiration for her heroics and desire for normalcy was a relief she only got from Ron.

Him being younger doesn't really bother her that much anymore. Although, his secret identity would make it a bit difficult.

She sighed.

"What am I gonna do about these two?"

* * *

It was lunch as school now as students were discussing what they learned from the book. Students were discussing to themselves in private with friends.

"I got Maroon Tiger." Valerie said proudly. "You?" She asked Star.

"Yellow Wolf." Star said.

They walked past the A-List, who looked a bit annoyed.

"Lavender Mouse?" Paulina asked with a disappointed look. "Mice are icky, like, why couldn't they give me a cute animal, like a kitten or a poodle?"

"At least you're not a Pink Gorilla…" Dash grumbled. "Did it have to rub it in that I'm not smart and I peak young?" That's when he remembered something that he read and smirked. "Say, Paulina? I read that I'm a potential soulmate for the lav-"

"Not gonna happen." Paulina snapped with a hand up.

"At least you're not Blue Baboon…" Kwan said. "Ashley's not happy for that…"

"What are you?" Dash asked.

"Purple Squirrel."

As this went on, Sam and Danny noticed Tucker arrived and had a very sour look on his face, more so that Sam's.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked.

"I finished the test…"

"So… Pink Sheep too?" Sam asked.

"No…" Tucker grumbled. "A Gray Monkey…"

Curious, Danny pulled out the book he got back and looked for it.

"Gray Monkey. You are unable to shut up, you have an inflated view of yourself and you tend to attract attention, good and bad… but mostly bad."

"Huh…" Sam had an amused look on her face. "I guess this book can be accurate _after all._"

Tucker grumbled in annoyance, much to the amusement of Danny and Sam.

* * *

On the island lair of the Terakons, Thirorex was sitting on his throne.

There, he held in his claw a larger chunk of the Dark Plasma that was uncovered during his absence. Looking at it in his grip, he had an evil smirk.

"My body has reaccepted its power… the blood of darkness…" He chuckled to himself. That's when he heard someone approaching. He knew it couldn't be a human, as it was too big. He saw his younger brother, who shared a look of disapproval at him.

"The machine is near completion." Scorex said. "There's just one last thing we need…"

"And that is…?"

"We must perform this action which the humans called hacking into their satellites." Scorex explained. "The humans offer themselves to assist in exchange for their survival."

Hearing this made his brother smile, but in a way he did not like.

"Fine by me…"

* * *

Danny finally arrived home after a whole day. Not even Barkin's tiring exercises and methods of teaching could keep him from realizing he's a potential soulmate for the girl he's been into for months now.

Sam and Tucker volunteered to come along to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt as he kept reading the book.

"Sheesh… he's burying himself in the wrong kind of book." Sam muttered.

"It says here the Blue Fox is a born leader who cannot resist a challenge. Driven to excel and a perfectionist. Looks 2.0 added more stuff… It also says there's a sweet side and can grow to become a compassionate and nurturing caregiver once matured." Danny had a huge grin. "Sweet…" He then took notice of something else. "It says other potential soulmates include the Yellow Trout, already know that one is out, and Pink Sloth. Ha! As long as neither of those are around, I got a solid shot!"

"Danny, stop reading that thing like it's actually telling you your future…" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Tucker said with an annoyed tone. He then rose his arm out in annoyance. "Tucker Foley is NOT a Gray Monkey!"

"Really?" Valerie's voice caught their attention.

All of them looked in the direction of that voice, which was behind them. They saw Valerie, walking in the direction of the mall.

"Valerie? I thought you have a shift tonight?" Danny asked.

"Irving's giving a lot of us the night off." She explained. "Anyway, that's a relief to hear. I'm a Maroon Tiger and apparently, the _Gray Monkey_ is my soulmate."

Relieved, she walked away. All the while Tucker just stood there, dumbfounded.

"_Soulmate?!_" Tucker whined. "Val! Wait!"

Sam grabbed him by the backpack and pulled him back.

"Let it go, Gray Monkey…"

Once Danny arrived home, he saw his parents happily holding hands and nuzzling each other's cheeks. This weirded him out.

"Wow… suddenly ghosts are less strange…"

They became aware of their son's presence.

"Danny!" Maddie said. "Your father and I looked into that Animology test thing you mentioned this morning and we found out we're soulmates!"

Danny's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Jack said. "Anyway, your sister said she was taking a friend to the mall for quality time. Kimberly and Ronald called and said they were at the mall too in case you wanna hang out."

Danny listened, but he had a big grin on his face as his parents went back to being affectionate. He was realizing that if they are soulmates, then he has a chance.

Sam noticed this and, after Danny had no reaction to her waving her hand in his face, began to worry.

"Uh oh…"

Danny quickly shut the door.

"I'm heading to the mall!"

Danny quickly ran in that direction. Sam groaned and followed. Tucker had a smile on his face.

"Maybe Valerie will believe me when I tell her I am a Gray Monkey!"

* * *

Meanwhile, an airplane has landed. Out of the airport was a young girl of Japanese descent, wearing a black Martial Arts Gi.

She looked around her environment.

"So, this is the Amity Park Stoppable-san is in? Then I must locate him and Possible-san…" Yori said.

* * *

At the mall, Danny found himself at the food court. He didn't see Kim anywhere, but he knew she'd be here. Sam and Tucker were with him, though the latter was preoccupied with all the girls.

"Okay… this Red Hound is fox hunting…" Danny said to himself as he went on.

As he went ahead, Sam was about to stop him when Tucker grinned at a few girls passing by.

"Maybe Valerie's not my only shot. Hey, ladies! Any Maroon Tigers?"

He walked off. Sam was about to stop him, but she stopped and scowled.

She groaned. "Well… better get one of those wheat smoothies…"

Before Danny could leave the food court, someone took notice of him.

"Danny?"

Danny stopped, seeing his sister and clone were sitting together. Danielle had a tray with all sorts of foods she was scarfing down.

"Jazz? Danielle?" He asked.

"I offered to treat her to the food court if she kept me company while I find a new outfit." Jazz said. That's when she noticed the book in Danny's hand and rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that's not an Animology book…"

"It is." Danny said with a giddy look on his face. "I'm a Red Hound. Kim's a Blue Fox. That means we're soulmates…" He gushed.

"Awesome." Danielle said with some food dripping out of her mouth.

"No talking with your mouth full." Jazz chided.

Danielle groaned.

"Okay…" She swallowed.

"So… I'm gonna spend some time with her and maybe… if we get alone time… I tell her this and it might lead to… _something._" He said with a big grin and his eyebrows rose twice.

"You are seriously doing this?" Jazz asked in amusement.

"Hey, I am not doing anything wrong. I am merely just informing the ever so lovely Kim Possible that I, Danny Fenton, am the Red Hound to her Blue Fox, her soulmate..." Danny said, failing to hide the excited grin on his face.

"Danny, it's just a magazine quiz, you can't believe that's based on anything real..." Jazz said.

"Dad told me that it said that he and mom are soulmates when they took the online quiz..."Danny pointed out.

Jazz rolled her eyes. While she approves of Danny's interest in Kim, she doesn't approve of his thinking the magazine proves they're soulmates.

"Coincidence... it's just a premade personality quiz that some company's marketing department came up just to make a quick buck. You cannot _possibly_ believe that you and Kim are soulmates just based on _that_, right?" Jazz said, trying to reason with him.

"No, I don't believe me and Kim are soulmates based on _that._ I believe that we are soulmates based on the fact that she is the greatest thing to have come into my life and this test acknowledges it..." Danny said.

"Hey!" Danielle said with her mouthful.

"Oh… okay. Best non-family thing." He said.

"That's better…" Danielle went with a nod.

"I am not going to talk you out of this, aren't I?" Jazz said, realizing that her brother is being stubborn.

"Nope, and instead of bagging on the test, why don't you take it? They do tend to be accurate on the kind of person you are..." Danny said.

"Already took it. Blue Swan." Jazz said. "I'm mature, graceful and level-headed. To be fair, not far off…"

"Red Rabbit." Danielle added in. "Emotional, fun-loving, but naïve… I can't complain."

Jazz sighed, but still with some amusement.

"Fine… Go look for your fox, Romeo." Jazz said.

"Yes!" Danny said with a fist pump and headed off.

Unknown to Danny, his conversation with his sister and clone had been eavesdropped by a certain jealous brunette, who heard the whole thing.

"Oh no, that sneaky Kim..." Bonnie muttered, feeling her jealousy rising.

In her irrational mind, she saw Kim to be blamed by this whole thing, despite the fact that the red head didn't make Danny take the test or had any part in his answers. Bonnie didn't care, to her, Kim is always to blame.

"There is no way I am letting that pesky "blue fox" swipe my Danny, I better follow him..." Bonnie said.

* * *

Danny was looking around, trying to spot Kim when he felt someone bump into him.

To his displeasure, it's a cheerleader he's not interested in.

"Fenton? Ick!" Paulina said as she wiped Danny's touch from her shoulder. "Bad enough that stupid book of yours called me a mouse..."

"Mouse?"

"Lavender Mouse. I like the color, but not the animal..."

Danny groaned internally.

_Great, another pesky rodent. She and Bonnie would be good friends._

"Star gets Golden Coyote or something and I get_ that?_" She then looked to Danny and pointed a finger at him. "Looking for whatever mangy animal that dumb book said is your match?"

Danny scowled back at her.

"You're right. You're not a mouse. I'm refraining from saying what animal you since kids could listen..." Danny said.

As this went on, Bonnie was walking through the mall with some disappointment.

"This pales to Middleton Mall." That's when she saw Danny with a girl she didn't recognize. and got angry.

_Another one?!_

She marched over and, to Danny's surprise, came to his defense.

"Are you flirting?" She suspected Paulina.

She immediately scoffed.

"Please... the only boy in this town worth fawning over is the ghost boy..." She said with a happy smile at that thought.

"You mean Danny Phantom?" Bonnie asked.

"The one and same. I bet he's my Animology soulmate."

That's when Bonnie smirked at an idea.

"Well… too bad there's a chance he's not the type of animal you're looking for."

Hearing that, Paulina turned red with rage.

"What was that, you-you fake tanned wannabe?"

"Oh… did I strike a nerve, little girl?"

"I'll strike some nerves!" Paulina threatened. "With my perfectly manicured nails!"

Paulina took a look at them and scoffed.

"Please…" She held her fingers up. "These are perfectly manicured."

Danny couldn't believe he was seeing. Whether Paulina didn't know it yet, she and Bonnie were fighting over him.

_I was wrong… these two are clearly not friend material._

As these two began bickering on other things, not just their compatibility but other things like how they wash their hairs, Danny slowly inched away before finally walking off.

Once he was far away, he took out the Animology book.

"Lavender Mouse: You are graceful but also very vain and think highly of yourself. You'd love to find your soulmate, but your first love will always be yourself." He read before wincing. "Yeah… this Hound is avoiding them…"

That's when he saw who he was looking for.

She stood there, with her pink pants and white shirt with the red heart on it. A heart that matched the ones Danny imagined her being surrounded by.

_Kim…_ He thought in fondness.

That ended when he saw Ron was next to her. This made him straighten himself.

"Okay… I just act casual and then…"

He saw Ron walk away. He realized Ron was approaching a stand for popcorn. Then, out of nowhere, he saw a girl of Japanese descent in a black Gi approach Ron. The two started talking.

_Huh… I guess Ron has some game after all. And now… it's my turn to play!_

Danny took the opportunity. Seeing a nearby support pillar, Danny chose to hide behind it. Thanks to its cylindrical design, Danny was about to curve around and get a good look at Kim, who was just oblivious as she stood around, unaware of what Ron was doing.

Danny smiled to himself and practiced what he was going to say.

"Kim. I took the Animology test. Did you know there's new animals? I'm a Red Hound, you're a Blue Fox, that means we're soulmates! Eh… no, too cheerful." He took a breath. "Blue Fox? Red Hound." He said in a suave tone before shaking it off. "No… that's no good. Maybe this was a dumb idea… I'll just talk to her. Then lead in to the Red Hound thing… Yeah… that's it." He then turned to see Kim and was about to step out.

"KP!"

Ron shouted over the people talking, getting Kim's attention.

Danny didn't know why, but Kim seemed to have recognized the Asian girl and went to speak with Ron and her.

Danny frowned.

"Great…" He said sarcastically. However, then he saw Kim talk with the girl as if something serious was going on. "Do they know each other?"

Then he saw them head out the mall and it got Danny curious.

Then his phone went off. It was that lovey-dovey ringtone. It made him blush.

"I… should really change that…" He answered. "Uh… hi."

"Hey, Danny." Kim said. "Are you anywhere near the mall? We need you to meet with us on the rooftop."

He could tell she was being serious about something, so he was able to calm down and lose his blush.

"Okay. I'm coming." He hung up. "Better take a few minutes so that she doesn't suspect something…"

* * *

In minutes, Kim got her mission gear out of her bag in the bathroom. She carries it in case of something happening. Meanwhile, Ron just finished his.

"Okay…" He marched out of the bathroom and got serious. "Time to see why Yori's here…" Then he spotted something that made him smile and walk towards it. "Right after a pretzel!"

Meanwhile, Yori remained on the rooftop, meditating.

That's when Danny Phantom rose in, thanks to intangibility.

Yori, who snapped out of meditation, saw him and gasped.

Danny turned around and saw her.

"Oh…" He landed on the rooftop, recognizing her. "Uh… sorry… I'm-"

"Evil yokai!"

"Huh?" Danny said, only to flinch when he saw that she pulled out a sword and started charging at him. "What?! Wait!"

"HI-YA!"

Yori slashed with that sword and Danny dodged.

"Whoa! You don't understand!" Danny said as he held his hands up.

"Watashi wa anata ga zokusuru basho ni okurikaeshimasu..." Yori shouted in Japanese before she swung again.

That's when Ron came in, finishing up his pretzel, using the stairway that led to a door.

"Hey, sorry for the-" He then saw what was going on and panicked. "HOLY MOLY!"

"Stoppable-san, be careful!" Yori said. "This evil yokai arrived! I will slay it!"

"Ron!" Danny shouted as he avoided the sword. "Say something!"

Ron just stared with his jaw dropped.

"Save him! Save him!" Rufus panicked as he poked Ron's cheek.

Ron snapped out of it, though unsure what to say.

"Uh… He's… not a bad guy?"

"Just tell her!" Danny said.

"Tell her what?" Ron asked, clueless.

"My secret!" Danny shouted as he inched his head away from a stab.

"But you said not to…" Ron questioned.

"Just tell her!" Danny shouted.

"But you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING NOW!"

"Dude… you got mad before, make up your mind…" Ron said with his arms crossed.

Rufus groaned in embarrassment.

That's when Kim walked in and saw what was happening. She gasped.

"Yori?! Stop!"

"Not until this yokai spirit is no more!" She declared as she jumped into the air and tried to slash Danny.

He responded by grabbing the sides of the sword.

"Will you stop?!" He asked.

"Very well…" Yori said as she let go of the blade. "I shall use my hands!"

She then struck him in the stomach. Since he didn't expect it, Danny didn't go intangible and it rendered him unable to fight back as he got on the floor.

Kim saw Ron just standing with his arms crossed.

"Why aren't you helping him?!"

"He says to tell her his secret but he got mad when I exposed him before… so I'll just wait until-"

Kim groaned loudly, shutting Ron up. She had to make a move when Yori took her weapon back.

Kim jumped in Yori's way, holding her hand out to block her.

"He's a friend!" Kim shouted. "His name is Danny Phantom and he's not an enemy!"

"Not all yokai are to be trusted!"

"I'm not a-"

"He's a superhero and he's…" Kim looked to Danny, who nodded his approval. "Half-ghost."

On that cue, Danny morphed to human form, to Yori's surprise.

"Nani?" Yori said in japanese, very confused right now.

"My name is Danny Fenton, also Danny Phantom. I am a friend of Kim and Ron..." Danny said.

Yori blinked just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"You are the friend that my sensei said they are working with?"

"If I say yes, do you promise to stop attacking?" Danny asked as Kim helped him up.

Yori managed to recover and seeing that he is not an enemy, gave him a bow.

"My apologies…"

"All's forgiven." Danny said to her before glaring at Ron. "_You_ however… not so much."

"What'd I do?!" Ron questioned.

"It's what you_ didn't_ do…" Danny said sharply. "You can't keep your mouth shut and the _one time_ I _want_ you to tell someone my secret… _you don't do it?!_"

"I thought you'd get mad at me!" Ron defended himself.

"It's hard for him to be mad if his head was detached from his body…" Kim said in a scolding tone.

Even Rufus felt ashamed of Ron, evident by the facepalming he did.

"Wait…" Danny noticed something. "You mentioned a sensei? I don't remember meeting him."

"He's a friend of the one you know as Clockwork…"

This got Danny's attention. "Clockwork?"

"Who's Clockwork?" Ron asked Kim.

"Never met him…" Kim answered.

"He is the spirit of time itself." Yori explained. "And even then, my sensei could sense the danger you are in…"

"You mean you already know about the dragons we've been dealing with?" Danny asked.

"Not in such detail. Though the sensei sensed a horrible power. It has gone by many names…" Yori explained. "Anti-Light, Source of Darkness, we call it Essence of Evil…"

"Then we don't have to fill you in on all of it…" Kim said. "The one's using that power are a race of dragons called Terakons."

"This one dude, Thirorex, he used it." Ron filled in.

"This must be what the sensei sensed…" Yori theorized.

"So… why did you come for Kim and Ron?" Danny asked.

"Sensei believes I should assist, believing that should these beasts grow in power, you will need all the allies you will require." Yori answered.

"So… anyone at the Yamanouchi School have experience in slaying dragons?" Kim asked with a slightly light tone.

"Slaying dragons is a western concept, in the east, they are regarded with the highest honor and respect."

"Even the ones who want to cause human extinction?" Danny asked with an eyebrow risen.

"There are… exceptions to every rule." Yori answered.

"So… I guess you're staying with us?" Kim asked.

"Well, Bonnie is going home tonight. I should know… I'm giving her a ride home."

Kim did not like hearing that, neither did Ron. Though it was for different reasons.

"Bonnie not being around is actually the best part of this little adventure…" Ron said. "I stepped into the bathroom when she was showering and she slapped me… Not that I wanted to!"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Fine by me…" That's when she noticed something sticking out of Danny's backpack. "Danny? What's that?"

Danny took notice and saw it.

"Oh… uh…"

Kim walked up and pulled the familiar book out. She smirked.

"Crash's Animology 2.0 book?"

Seeing an opportunity, he smiled.

"I'm a Red Hound." Kim and Ron didn't react in anyway he was hoping for, or at all. "I'm… guess you guys don't know about the new animals?"

"I haven't touched this since freshman year." Kim said.

"Ron Stoppable is no Pink Sloth!" Ron declared.

Kim rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Come on, Pinky." Kim said as she gave Danny's book back and headed for the stairway. "Let's take Yori to Fentonworks. Maybe she can take Bonnie's room…"

As they went, they didn't see the look on Danny's face. When Ron said his Animology sign, it made him worry.

_Did he just say… Pink Sloth?_

He quickly went through the book. He found it.

"Pink Sloth… an outcast, a follower, socially inept and smells of overripe fruit…" He then saw what he remembered and worried. "Potential soulmate for Blue Fox…" He whispered and worried.

Then he remembered what Nana Possible said and it hit him.

_Kim and Ron knew each other for years… that's a huge advantage…_

Now it seems the girl who he's fallen for may be out of reach.

"Are you alright, Fenton-san?"

Danny flinched.

"Yori? You're still here?"

"Indeed. May I try your interesting test?"

"Uh… sure?"

He handed her the book. That's when they went to the stairway.

Halfway done, Yori handed the book back to Danny.

"I am finished."

"Already?" He asked. "What'd you get?"

"Black Crane." She said politely. "I apologize once again for my behavior."

"It's… cool. So, how do you know Kim and Ron?"

"I am more familiar with Stoppable-san. We have battled against Monkey Fist once. Though I am friend to both, I am more familiar with Ronald Stoppable." She said with a smile that Danny took notice of.

Curious, Danny took a look at the Black Crane description.

"Black Crane… You are graceful, stealthy and very devoted. You are gentle and kind to your friends, but fierce against your enemies." He then saw something that made him stop, Yori walking past him. "Potential soulmate for Pink Sloth?" He whispered.

He looked down the stairway, seeing Yori now reaching the first floor of the mall.

Then an idea hit him.

_If I can get her and Ron alone together… that means Kim and I can be together… No, they have a right to like who they like… Then again, she's pretty cool and she and Ron clearly know each other on a friendly basis…_

A smile came to his face.

"Okay… underhanded… but Yori Stoppable is as good as Kim Fenton… right?" He asked himself. That's when his cellphone went off and, upon seeing the number, he groaned. "Better than Bonnie Fenton…" He answered. "Yes?"

"Yoo hoo… someone promised to give me a ride home?"

Danny groaned.

* * *

**I always liked the episode "Animal Attraction", hence reusing the name. Since Lavender Mouse and Yellow Bear were animals not featured on the wiki, I decided to add my own, with help from Flower princess11.**

**Here are the descriptions, with help from her.**

**Red Hound: You are loyal and fun but can also be rather headstrong and can be rather stubborn. You are loyal and protective of those you love.**

**Gray Monkey: You are unable to shut up, you have an inflated view of yourself and you tend to attract attention, good and bad… but mostly bad.**

**Pink Sheep: You want to stand out for attention. You try to appear a bigger deal than you really are. Deep down, you're afraid and confused.**

**Blue Swan: You are mature, graceful and level-headed. You do your best, sometimes going to fair, when you put your mind to something.**

**Red Rabbit: You are emotional, fun-loving, but naïve. You seek to make those you look up to proud of you.**

**Pink Gorilla: You are large, aggressive, physically strong but mentally weak. You are very likely to peak young and not amount to much when older.**

**Purple Squirrel: You're usually nice, but can be pushed to doing things you normally don't want to do.**

**Maroon Tiger: You are very strong and agile, you have lots of self-confidence, but often your pride can blind you and leave you as anther's prey.**

**Yellow wolf: You believe yourself to be an alpha, but you are actually a follower, subservient to the leader of the pack. You maintain an air of dignity but you desperately just want to please those around you.**

**Black Crane: You are graceful, stealthy and very devoted. You are gentle and kind to your friends, but fierce against your enemies.**

**And yes, Star being a Yellow Wolf is because I wanted to hint she has potential with Danny too.**

**Meanwhile, Danny's going to be giving Bonnie a ride home.**

**But what will the Terakons be doing next? ****And what is Clockwork worked up about?**

**Wait and see!**

**Jebest4781: Thanks a bunch.**

**MeteorElDrago: Curious indeed...**

**qazse: They did indeed...**

**Luiz4200: No spoilers...**


	69. Chapter 69:Bye Bye Bonnie

_**Chapter 69: Bye Bye Bonnie**_

"And here you go, Mrs. Fenton."

Barkin had gotten his check from Casper High for subbing. It was enough to pay for the days he's had to stay in Amity Park. The rest he had left from it was enough to pay for gas now that repairs on his car were finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin." Maddie said. "Will you be heading home now?"

"Not just yet. The regular person in charge of Saturday detention took a much-needed siesta last week and I'm filling in. After that, I'm heading back home. The rat infestation in Middleton is done by now."

Even though it turned out to be fake so Possible and Stoppable could be here…

"Well, it's been a pleasure having you here." Maddie said. "You know, there's a carnival tomorrow, you could always go there to have a good time."

"I'll consider it." Barkin said. "By the way, where is Miss Rockwaller? I saw her packing up and thought I could get her a ride back tomorrow."

"Oh, she already got a ticket for the train. Danny's walking her there and keeping her company." Maddie said.

She was unaware that was a cover story.

* * *

Danny had offered to, as far as his parents knew, walk to the train station.

That was a lie.

What he was actually doing was _flying_ her home.

He really wished he didn't have to.

"Now this is the way to travel..." Bonnie said in a pleased way as she held onto him.

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I cannot believe I am doing this..." Danny thought out loud and Bonnie heard him.

"At least I didn't pack heavy…" She said. "So at least be okay with carrying me in your arms with my stuff on your back."Bonnie said.

Danny groaned.

_I could've used the Specter Speeder, but Mom and Dad would have noticed._

Danny was taking Bonnie home. She had come to him and personally asked him to escort her home. He would have said no but he agreed, mostly because he realized she'd be out of his town as soon as possible.

So, he was doing that now, that much he didn't mind. But the way she made him take her home is what irritated him. She made him take her by flying with her in his arms. And she was getting too _cozy._

He is still not sure how she managed to talk him into this but it no longer matters. He is now 100 feet in the air, carrying Bonnie bridal style and his vain wanna-be girlfriend was still flirting with him, despite his obvious annoyance right now.

She shivered.

"It is so cold!" She complained.

"You're in a mini-skirt, 100 feet in the air, at night… do the math." Danny said.

"Ooh… attitude." Bonnie said before smiling. "I like it."

Danny groaned.

"Just another 50 miles…" Danny muttered.

Once he gets her to Middleton, she's no longer his problem anymore, for a while, at least.

"It's too bad I can't tell my mom or sisters about your powers. Oh… how jealous I'd make those two old crones…they are both always bragging about how they are dating medical school students, this would totally shut them up..."

Danny rolled his eyes before noticing something she just said.

"But... what about your dad?"

Bonnie's flirtations look dropped, replaced by one looking hurt and uncomfortable.

"You don't have to worry... he's... not around the house anymore..."

Danny began to realize what he sudden change in behavior likely meant.

That her parents might have had a messy divorce or something similar.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that..."

"Yeah…" Bonnie said, sounding uncomfortable. "Let's just say my mom's not as perky as she seems to be."

Danny quickly felt uncomfortable when he realizes how that must sound. So, he changed the subject to something he noticed

"Your sisters still live at home?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh... How old did you say they are again?" Danny questioned.

"21 but they look _**waaaaay**_ older..."Bonnie said mockingly, even though her sisters can't hear her right now. "I know, they look 30-ish or whatever…"

"They are in college but _still_ live at home?" Danny questioned.

Bonnie looked annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Out of all of the colleges they could have picked, they chose to stay in town to go to school and since mom doesn't charge rent, they don't feel like moving out. Oh! I swear, they did that just to keep bugging me..." She said with a huff.

Danny suddenly felt bad for her, despite how annoying and unpleasant she is.

_Her dad left her family and her sisters are awful… no wonder she's so… like her._

"We're home…" Bonnie said.

They've just passed the sign welcoming them to Middleton. They were directly outside her house.

Surprisingly, given how much he'd like to keep his distance from her, Danny let Bonnie down reluctantly and slowly lowered her luggage to the ground.

"So… I guess that's it…" He said.

"Yeah…" Bonnie said as she looked to her phone. "And with 3 hours to spare before 10…" She took a breath. "Well… thanks…" She said to Danny as she took her luggage and went to her front door. Then she looked back. "You know… my mom sometimes has snacks in the fridge. If you want, when nobody is looking, you can help yourself if you're hungry."

Danny was a bit hesitant, but the rumbling from his stomach made his choice.

"Sure…"

Bonnie took out her key and unlocked the door. Danny, invisible, followed her.

"I'm home!" Bonnie shouted.

That's when her mother arrived.

"Welcome home, my little Bon-Bon..." Mrs. Rockwaller said as she hugged her daughter, much to her chagrin. "I missed you!"

_Bon-Bon?_ Danny thought in amusement.

"Mom, stop embarrassing me!..." Bonnie whined.

"But honey, how am I embarrassing you? There is no one but us here..." She asked.

Bonnie then remembered that Danny is invisible and that he must have heard the whole thing.

Even if she can't see him, she could **feel** his smirking at her embarrassment right now.

_Heh… if she actually blackmails me into marrying her, this is **so** going in the wedding toast._

"So, how was your trip, dear?" She asked.

"It was... interesting..." Bonnie said, knowing some things cannot be said, for obvious reasons. "Can't complain."

"That's good to-"

They suddenly heard what sounded like arguing upstairs, from Bonnie's sisters no doubt.

"What's wrong with Lonnie and Connie?" Bonnie asked, though she already knew.

"Oh, your sisters are upset because I lectured them on their credit spending but they claim that they lost their credit cards and some thief must have done it..." Mrs. Rockwaller said.

Bonnie tried to maintain a cool face. "I... see..."

_If they find out… I'm toast!_

"Well… take your luggage up, you must be tired and hungry." Mrs. Rockwaller said. That's when she heard a rumble and assumed it was from her daughter, not an invisible teen behind her. "Very hungry… I have cookies, fresh baked in the kitchen!"

"Great…" Bonnie said with a fake smile.

Once her mother nodded and returned to the living room to catch her shows, Danny finally turned tangible. He smiled in an amused tone.

"Well… at least I know I'll like my mother-in-law…" Danny joked silently.

"You're lucky you're cute." Bonnie threatened lightly. She took a breath. "Get some cookies… I gotta… deal with this."

She pulled the luggage towards the stairs, while Danny did as she suggested, though he couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic.

* * *

At first, Bonnie was thankful her sisters' door was closed. But as soon as her door was opened, their door opened up. They saw her.

"Oh, you're back... pity, the house was much quieter..." Connie said in a condescending way.

Bonnie glared at that.

"So, how was your trip to Nowheresville?" Lonnie asked in a snooty tone.

Bonnie glared at them.

"Oh, Amity Park was just _fabulous_ and it has a _**MUCH NICER VIEW**_ than here..." Bonnie said with emphasis to insult her sisters.

They realized it and frowned hard.

"Isn't that where that little boyfriend Bobby lives?" Connie asked.

"His name is Danny! Yeah, so?" Bonnie said with her hands on her hips.

Her sisters sent a snobbish look.

"You still like him? It's been what, six months? I figure you would have realized how much of loser he is and traded up by now..." Lonnie said.

"First, I have only known Danny for like more than a week, second, he is NOT a loser!" Bonnie shouted.

"_Aww_, how cute… Bonnie's in love with a younger wimp…" Lonnie mocked.

Both of her sisters laugh at her before shutting the door.

"Oh! If only I could tell them the truth, that would shut them up for good..." Bonnie muttered in frustration.

Bonnie soon went to her room, unknown to her, an invisible Danny hovered and saw the whole thing, frowning at this.

"_I should go home but even Bonnie doesn't deserve this."_ Danny thought.

He soon noticed that Bonnie's sisters were heading downstairs to the kitchen and he suddenly got an idea.

"Hmm..." He thought as his plan began to form in his mind.

Connie and Lonnie were now in the kitchen, their mother had left some cookies and also some of her "world famous" gelatin dessert for her daughters to nibble on.

Connie and Lonnie touched neither, due to being on diets. They both grabbed some diet sodas and as soon as they knew their mother was out of sight, continue to talk trash about her sister.

"Honestly, she is such a baby..." Connie said, while Lonnie nodded.

"I know right, she is so young and naive and every time we try to kindly give her constructive criticism, she has to get all pouty..." Lonnie said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I still cannot believe she is our sister..." Connie said.

"I still wonder if she is adopted or not?" Lonnie said before both sisters cackled.

"_Time to make my move"_

Lonnie closed her eyes as she enjoyed her diet soda. At that moment, someone suddenly threw a glob of gelatin, staining her top.

**"WHAT THE-**" Lonnie screamed when she saw the gelatin stain on her shirt and she then turned to her twin sister. Connie had had her back turn and didn't see what made her sister scream but she did see the stain. **"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**" Lonnie shouted.

"What? I didn't do anything." Connie said

"Do you think I'm stupid? Bonnie is upstairs and there is no one here!" Lonnie shouted.

"I didn't do anything... " Connie repeated.

"Then how do you explain this stain?!" Lonnie pointed.

Connie raised a brow." You're a slob..."

Lonnie growled.

"Slob?" She whispered harshly. "You're one to talk…"

Then someone grabbed Lonnie's soda and Connie felt the back of her hair being completely drenched as a result.

**"AHHH! **What's with you?!" Connie shouted.

Lonnie had been preoccupied by her stain, that she didn't notice what happened but saw the end result of it.

"Why is there soda in your hair?!" Lonnie asked.

**"THAT WAS YOU!"** Connie snapped.

Danny, observing the whole thing, did his best not to snicker while invisible.

_Now let's make things more extreme…_

As both of them turned their backs to the other, Danny hovered in from behind and decided to whisper in a more high-pitched tone.

"How are we twins? You're so ugly…"

That got both of them turning red with rage.

**"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"** The shouted when they turned around.

"**HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAIR!**" Connie shouted

**"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY TOP!**" Lonnie shouted.

Connie and Lonnie started fighting, blaming the other for starting it.

Soon the pair of snobby sisters grabbed whatever they could and had a little food fight in the kitchen, throwing both insults and food at each other as they continued to fight.

All the while Danny was observing with an amused look.

**"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF MY BRAINS!"**

_Even though Bonnie was smart enough to blackmail me…_

**"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF MY LOOKS!"**

_Eh… even I admit Bonnie's more attractive than you_

Connie and Lonnie's fight could be heard all over the house and soon Bonnie and their mother came rushing in and saw the fight.

**"OH MY WORD!"** Mrs. Rockwaller shouted in horror while Bonnie started laughing.

**"OH MY GOSH!"** Bonnie laughed as she saw her sister's little food fight, finding it hilarious.

"Girls... Girls..." Mrs. Rockwaller started, but her older daughters ignored her and kept fighting.

"I'm clearly prettier!" Lonnie said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Connie shouted.

That's when their mother decided to speak a little louder.

**"CONSUELA MARIE AND LEONARDA PATRICIA ROCKWALLER! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"** Mrs. Rockwaller shouted at the top of her lungs, stunning her daughters in silence.

It was very rare for their mother to lose their temper, so this actually made them stop in shock.

Bonnie smirked as she pulled out her phone and did something she really wanted to do.

"Say cheese..." Bonnie smirked as she took a picture of her sisters covered in food and looking like wrecks.

"Hey!" Connie shouted. "She can't-"

"Girls, look at this mess and yourselves! Honestly, what has come over you two?! Fighting and making a mess and in front of your little sister..." Mrs. Rockwaller chastised, oblivious to the fact that Bonnie had taken picture proof of her sister's humiliation. "You're older! You should be more mature than this!"

**"SHE STARTED IT!"** Connie and Loonie both pointed at each other.

"You two want to act like children, I'll treat you like them… **YOU'RE GROUNDED THIS WEEKEND!**" The mother went.

This made the eldest daughters' jaws drop.

**"WHAT?!**" They both went.

"Those dates of yours are canceled and I better see this kitchen cleaned up by tomorrow morning!" She said in a harsh tone.

"But mother, you can't ground us, we are adults!" Lonnie argued.

"As long as you live under my roof and I pay your bills, you will live by my rules and as long as you act like children, I will treat you as such..." Mrs. Rockwaller said, not budging before looking to her youngest and returning to her warm personality. "Bonnibel, my little Bon-Bon. Why not unpack later? Head out, have some fun being back home…" She said.

Bonnie smiled.

"Sure thing Mom. I'll get my keys."

As she was leaving her room, she sent an amused smirk at her visibly angry older sisters.

* * *

Upon entering her room, she saw a certain ghost boy laughing to himself while sitting at her bed. She smiled.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Bonnie said.

"Yup." Danny said. "I felt you deserved to have some relief."

Bonnie smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

Her sisters have always been a sore spot for her and quite frankly, they deserve what they got.

There was a brief silence before Danny considered an idea.

"So…" He spoke up. "Do you… want some company?"

Bonnie looked happy.

"Is this a date?" Bonnie asked, with an excited smile on her face.

Danny got nervous and got up before he spoke the next part slowly.

"Uh… no. More like spending time with someone you feel sorry for.. Danny said, trying to be clear here.

Bonnie pouted, before she smirked. She thought it over.

_Hmmm...he is still resisting me... though last week he said he disliked me. I must be wearing him down.._. Bonnie thought, intrigued.

"Hmm, alright... I'll take it." Bonnie said.

Danny smiled.

"Okay…"

* * *

_Later_

Danny agreed to carry Bonnie in bridal fashion. It helps that, since he didn't have her luggage on his back, he could fly as fast as he could.

There was something on his mind from what he overheard in the kitchen her sisters were cleaning.

"Uh... there is something I've got to know..." Danny said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Is your name really Bonnibel?" Danny asked, looking amused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Bonnie said.

Danny shrugged, still looking amused. "Nothing I guess...I didn't know Bonnie was a nickname..."

"Bonnibel Rosette Rockwaller. My great grandmother was Scottish." Bonnie answered.

"Huh… and… the tan? Natural?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "Mom says we got it from our dad…"

Recognized the look on her face how uncomfortable the subject is, Danny changed it.

"So, anything you want to do within the half an hour?" He asks her.

Bonnie looked pleasantly surprised to hear that he wants to spend more time here. Danny honestly didn't know why either. He felt a little bad for her.

"Hmmmm... How does a little making out sound?" Bonnie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him a sultry look.

Danny responded by becoming intangible and Bonnie's hand going through him.

He didn't feel _**that**_ bad for her

"Don't push it, Bon-Bon..." Danny said, using the embarrassing nickname her mom used.

Bonnie pouted and before sending him a sly look.

"Kill joy... fine, I got a TV in my room... how about we watch something?" Bonnie suggested.

"Anything but that cheesy romance junk you crammed down my throat the last time..." Danny said.

Bonnie folded her arms. However, she smirked as she realized that he is willingly agreeing to watch something with her in her room.

_A girl has to start somewhere…_

"How about we grab a bite?" Danny suggested and Bonnie sent him a look.

"Why should I go out with you after the shabby way you've treated me?" Bonnie said with her arms crossed.

"Suit yourself..." Danny shrugged, he was about to land, only for Bonnie to grab him by the arm.

"Ooh! I love when you play hard to get..." Bonnie said with a grin on her face and Danny just sent her a look.

"Hard to get?" He questioned.

Bonnie ignored that. "Shall we say Chez Couteaux?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Figures that she would pick the most expensive restaurant in town..."Danny said with an eye roll. "You can save it. I'll be at the closest thing to Nasty Burger..."

Bonnie heard this and sighed. It's not what she had in mind, but at least he was open to the idea of having a meal with her.

"Done..." Bonnie said, maintaining her usual air of dignity.

On the inside however, she was cheering.

_"**SCORE**!"_ She thought.

* * *

Since the Nasty Burger is located in Amity Park, Bonnie directed him to the closest thing.

"Cow and Chow?" Danny asked.

"It's not the most luxurious place in town… but neither of us have much money and you won't use your powers to give us a free meal." Bonnie said.

"I'm not committing a crime, Bonnie." Danny said.

''I know, I know... you're a "_hero_", after all..." Bonnie said with her air quotes.

"Seriously? Why do you keep using air quotes? Me and Kim actually _**do**_ save people's lives, so why with this?" Danny said as he even did an air quote gesture.

Bonnie had no idea. She directed him to her usual table and they ordered.

Now it was time for the awkward small talk.

"So..." Danny started, unsure how to go from here.

"So... uh.. how are thing going with those dragons? Any closer to getting rid of them?" Bonnie asked. "I mean, I don't want to be enslaved or eaten by those things."

"I'll let you know if me and Kim manage to do that..." Danny said.

Bonnie frowned by that line.

"_This is the second time he mentioned her name! Can't he go one hour without bringing __**HER**__ up..._ Bonnie thought, trying to suppress her jealousy.

She still had to ask this though.

"So… why are you so stuck on K?" Bonnie asked.

Danny rose a brow at that.

"K?"

"It's what I call Kim." Bonnie explained.

"Oh… what do you mean?" Danny said, acting dumb.

He knew what Bonnie meant. Bonnie, frustrated, asked again.

"I mean, why is it that you still keep following Kim around like a lost puppy?" Bonnie said, jealousy in her voice.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I am not a lost puppy..." Danny said.

"You said you are a Red Hound..." Bonnie pointed out with a smirk.

"Touche." Danny said.

"I mean, seriously? Kim keeps turning you down and you know you can have me? So, why do you keep drooling over her and not me?" Bonnie asked.

"For starters, Kim never blackmailed me or suggested using my powers for personal gain..." Danny said.

"You are still sore on that?" Bonnie questioned.

Danny sent her the "_are you serious?" _Look.

"If you must know. One of the reasons I like Kim is because I admire her. She's strong, brave, selfless and an _amazing_ hero..." Danny said.

Bonnie frowned upon hearing this.

_Big whoop! So she punched a couple of criminals! She missed a lot of practice and at least I showed up..._

Bonnie felt jealous again and tried to reduce his interested in her rival.

''But she spends most of her time punching guys twice her size..."Bonnie said.

To her surprised a grin formed in Danny's face.

"I know. Cool, right..."'

Bonnie wanted to have his attention back on her.

She got an idea and smirked as she went to do something to get his attention.

Danny raised a brow at her smirk.

_What is she up t-_

Danny stopped when he felt something rubbing against his foot. He blushed and had an indignant look on his face.

"Cut it out." Danny said in an annoyed tone, while Bonnie still had that sly look on her face

"Certainly..." Bonnie said in a playful way as she stopped

That's when, to his discomfort, Bonnie wrapped an arm around him.

"So… we're miles away from K and any ghost or dragon or whatever…" Bonnie said.

Danny knew what she was trying to do and rolled his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas... I just agreed to grab a bite with you, that's all..." Danny said.

"You offered..." Bonnie pointed out. Danny rolled his eyes, she did not like that. "Seriously? Do you have any idea how many guys want me yet you keep resisting me?" Bonnie asked in a mixture of confusion and intrigue.

"I won't deny that you are hot but like I said, you are kind of mean..."Danny said and Bonnie pouted. "But it seems to run into your family..." Danny said

"Hey, my sisters are-"

"Snobs like you...but to be honest, compared to them, you are practically a nice girl."

Bonnie heard this and to Danny's surprise, she smiled widely at that.

"Aw..." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Danny wasn't surprise that she'd kiss him but he was surprised that she actually seemed genuinely touched by what he just said

"Uh... you do realize that was a backhanded compliment, right?" Danny pointed out.

Bonnie still didn't let him go.

"I know but... to be honest, I think you're the only person who ever said they prefer me over my sisters." She admitted.

Danny looked surprised to hear that.

"So, have they **ALWAYS** been so nasty?" Danny asked.

"Always..." She finally let him go to vent. "In high school, Connie always got the straight A's and Lonnie always had the hottest boyfriend's and they were both captain and go captain of the cheer squad. On top of that, they were also the winners of the talent show." Bonnie said bitterly "They always sure that I never forget that..." She muttered.

"Is that why you are always so... over competitive with Kim?"

"I just find it frustrating that she is captain when she misses like half of practice." Bonnie said.

"She is saving lives, it's not like she is ditching to go shopping or something..." Danny pointed out.

Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed.

Then she had a small smile.

"_At least he's spending time with me… This might lead to something."_

* * *

_Later_

After getting some burgers, Danny found himself walking Bonnie home

He would have flown but Bonnie lived close by and she wanted to walk with him for some reason.

"You know most people consider getting burgers as a date..." Bonnie said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well I don't..."

"Oh really? Then what do you consider a date?" Bonnie asked in a coy tone

"Me? Actually, having a mutual good time with someone I'm not being nice to out of just sympathy." He explained. "I'd like it to be with someone who isn't just a pretty face."

"I see..."Bonnie said with some intrigue. "You think I'm pretty..."Bonnie said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Figures that's the only think you took from that whole thing..."Danny muttered.

"What can I say? I take any compliment I get..."

They were silent once more and Danny decided to say something.

So…" Danny said.

That's when Bonnie stepped closer to him.

"Do you feel closer?" Bonnie asked with a flirty smile.

"Whoa there, big girl!" Danny said with his hands up. "You're need to start at friend I know casually status before reaching friend I'd casually date… you gotta start slow."

"Friend?" Bonnie questioned.

"How's this... next time we meet, we decide whether or not we can be friends? If enough time has past maybe, and that's a big maybe, I can like you for more than your looks..." Danny said.

Bonnie thought about it.

_Friends? That means he is still resisting me. _Bonnie thought.

She still wants him to be her boyfriend but blackmail and seduction didn't work. Maybe it's time for a new strategy.

At least this way, she can spend time with Danny and if she plays her cards right, he might be open to being "_more than friends"._

She liked that idea.

"Hmm… it's a start..." Bonnie said and Danny smiled. "Though, you'll see things my way soon enough..." She said confidently.

"Yeah right..." Danny said sarcastically but he did have an amused look on his face.

There was silence again as they continued to walk to the Rockwaller residence, so Danny spoke up again

"So… you're Bonnie, your sisters are Lonnie and Connie, what about your mom? What's her name?"

"Nonnie…" Bonnie answered.

Danny just rose a brow.

"Huh…"

"Yeah…" Bonnie said. "I know, it's a weird name thing a lot of people in Middleton do." She said with a shrug.

"Weird…" Danny said.

"So Danny, you know about my family... mind if I ask about yours?" Bonnie asked.

"Why?" Danny said, not liking this direction. "You already saw that they hunt ghosts for a living..."

"I know, I also know your dad is obsessed with fudge and listening to his own voice and your mom is a black belt when she is not trying to keep your dad out of trouble, though she does seem nice..." Bonnie admitted.

"Wait, you actually _**spoke**_ to my folks while I was out?!..."Danny asked, looking alarmed.

"Hey, I had to do _something_ while you were off saving the day. Besides, I figured it be smart to be nice to some potential in laws..." Bonnie said in a coy tone.

_Please tell me that she is just being funny... _Danny thought.

"Oh look!" He pointed ahead. "Here we are!"

Bonnie smirked and shook her head.

_I'm wearing him down…_

Danny drops Bonnie off a block from her house, making sure nobody was around.

"Well…" Danny said as he hovered off the ground and scratched the back of his head shyly. "This was… nice."

"Yeah…" Bonnie said with a smile. "It was."

Danny moved his face away to avoid eye contact with her. Then, to his discomfort and unwilling comfort, Bonnie wrapped her arms around him. He blushed despite himself.

_Try to be nice… think of Kim!_

"So… do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" She asks in a flirtatious way.

"Don't push your luck." Danny said with a somewhat amused smile.

She gave an amused sigh.

"Fine, play that way." She said as she let go.

With that, Danny flew into the sky.

Amused by her "_friend_" being shy, Bonnie headed back to her house. Upon entering, her mother approached her. Bonnie saw what was in her hand. It was something fell out of the front pocket of her luggage.

"I found this picture of this young man in your room, Bon-Bon. Is he your new beau?" Bonnie's mom asked.

Bonnie paused. She was first going to be upset about her mother finding something of her's before a smirk formed on her face.

"You could say that, mom..." Bonnie said.

O_r he __**will**__ be, anyway.._. Bonnie thought with a smirk.

"Well, he looks like he is a nice boy, you should bring him over for dinner one of these days..." Mrs. Rockwaller said.

Bonnie thought about it and cringed. While she wanted Danny to be hers, her mom embarrasses her on a daily basis. The last thing she wants is for her to tell her embarrassing stories of her childhood to anyone, much less her future man.

"Uh... we'll see..." Bonnie said.

Danny, having come back to make sure she's not dealing with her sisters, heard the entire thing and frown.

"Not if I can help it...' Danny muttered as he fazed out of the Rockwaller house.

While Mrs. Rockwaller seems harmless, there is no way he would subject himself to having dinner with Bonnie's family, especially if her nasty sisters would be among those guests.

At the very least Bonnie was back in Middleton and thus, away from his house and him.

Although something came to his mind.

_Her mother's name is Nonnie, her sisters went by Connie and Lonnie and she dreams about a son named Donnie._

Then he remembered the Possible name theme.

"If I end up marrying Kim and we have kids... since her brothers are already called Jim and Tim, would she consider something like Manny for a boy and Annie for a girl since it rhymes with my name?" Danny said to himself. Then a smile came to him. "Annie Fenton… huh… why does that name somehow fit?"

Still, he ignored the hypothetical child he could have with Kim as he headed back to Amity Park.

* * *

**Annie Fenton... why does that name sound nice?**

**So, Bonnie's finally gone. For now.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for helping.**

**She suggested Mrs. Rockwaller's name.**

**As for MR. Rockwaller, that was just a theory of mine that her father left them and it had an effect on her.**

**Plus, since Connie and Lonnie were never really taken down a peg since they only made one brief appearance, Danny pranking them just felt right.**

**Next time is back to some story stuff as the last part of Thirorex's plan begins.**

**... also, nobody noticed the Fox and the Hound reference.**

**Jebest4781: We shall see**

**qazse: No spoilers on who the "HE" they're afraid of is.**

**wiseguy2415: Indeed**

**MeteorElDrago: It may be a while before he considers it.**

**Luiz4200: I forgot to mention not all of the animal descriptions were done together. Sam's animal and color, with description, was all me because I thought it'd be funny.**

**Leonardo: I will consider that a thing. Especially her reaction to Danny having fought monkeys.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Truthfully, that was the idea. I just thought it'd be a fun little distraction as well as to make Danny more convinced he's got a shot with Kim.**


	70. Chapter 70: The Carnival

_**Chapter 70: The Carnival**_

The humans and ghosts enslaved by the Terakon horde would be grateful to leave that island, especially since the machinery was finished and more of that dark ore called Dark Plasma was uncovered.

So, when all of them were finally off the beasts' island, they were still in leashes, keeping them in close contact. To make things more uncomfortable, they were all inside the building of Drakken's island lair.

All of the ghosts noticed the signs on the island shore and Skulker looked insulted when he turned around.

"There are no ghosts here! How dare you claim this is haunted?!"

Drakken, who was typing, ignored him.

"Aha! I found it!" Drakken shouted as he reached the website.

"What did you find?" Skulker asked.

"The systems for the satellite… now then." Drakken tried to hack but couldn't and he did what he always did when he didn't get what he wanted. Whine. "Oh! It wont open!"

"Let me do this…" Technus said as he entered Drakken's computer.

"No! _I_ wanted to do that! _I_ want to be the one to hack the systems!"

Both Shego and even Skulker rolled their eyes at his whining.

"Seriously, how do you put up with this?" Skulker asked only to notice Shego had put on headphones. He looked annoyed. "Can you even hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Shego asked loudly.

That's when Technus was ejected quickly out of the laptop.

"What happened?!" Drakken questioned out of impatience.

"The firewall's encrypted and their systems saw me as a virus and pushed me out…" Technus said with a hand on his head.

Skulker then marched over to the laptop.

"Let's see if my new systems can handle it…"

He plugged it in.

It took seconds, but nothing was happening. Drakken got impatient.

"What's taking so long?!" Drakken shouted.

"Yell at me again and I will use your pelt to decorate my fireplace..." Skulker threatened, shutting Drakken up for once. Once he finished scanning, he turned to the others. "I can't get in, we need the password..." Skulker said.

"Password?!" Drakken asked.

"It seems whoever was in charge of designing the satellite's systems made sure only one person could have it."

"Oh alright, who do we get who knows this password?" Drakken demanded.

Skulker looked at his scanner and read.

"There is one scientist, we need. Dr. James Timothy Possible."

"Kim Possible's old man?" Shego asked with grin. "Perfect, which means we can just drop by her place and-"

"No go, Shego." Vlad Plasmius said. "I sent a special robot insect to spy on her home and they left days ago."

Shego looked a bit startled to hear that. She asked a question.

"Please tell me you don't spy on anyone in the bathroom…" She asked.

Vlad took offense to that.

"No! I'm evil, not sick!"

"Well, where are they?" Skulker asked. "Her family, I mean."

"It seems they visited a relative in Florida…" Vlad said. "So, if I can reconnect with that insect, I can find out where they are…"

"And hopefully soon…" Drakken said with a notable look of fear. "I really don't want that big black lizard mad at us…"

* * *

It was morning. The Possible family, in their van, were driving to Amity Park. They brought the eldest of the family, Nana Possible, with them to see that Kim was alright. She was asleep though.

There was someone else along for the ride, inside a small trailer the van carried.

James went on a walkie-talkie.

"Slim, everything okay in there?"

"Not a problem, Squirt." Slim said in response over the device.

"Well, you and Joss will stretch your legs soon as we get there."

"I don't get why we have to go..." Jim whined.

"Yeah, can't we go home? We wanted to test flight our new drone..." Tim said.

"Now boys, we are going to Amity Park to go check on your sister..." James said to his sons.

"And I told you, no more drones in the house..." Anne reminded.

Her sons pouted.

"Dang…" They both went.

"Now boys, it won't be so upset. It's a new town, you guys might have some fun here..." Anne said.

"Hey yeah, this is where Danny lives." Jim remembered.

"Which means we might find a ghost he clobbers!" Tim said.

"That's the spirit! Uh… no pun intended…" Anne said.

No sooner she said that, they arrived to Amity Park and they saw that the sign with Danny Phantom on it saying "Home of Danny Phantom".

That's when they saw something at the park.

"What in the world?" James asked.

While his sons looked amazed.

"AWESOME!" 'The tweebs shouted.

"Yee-haw!" Joss could be heard from the trailer.

* * *

It was now 10 AM and Danny got out of bed. He found it comforting he was able to sleep as Ron, who snored, took the room next to his. As he got up, he got dressed and thought to himself.

"Kim and Ron will likely go home after this. Considering the bad guys got the staff thing, and Drakken mentioned the Reality Gauntlet, we might be in big trouble."

He had informed Kim, Ron and Yori what the Reality Gauntlet is and knew things were going to get extreme. He knew they had to take on the threat soon.

There was also another thing that was on his mind.

He still thought of Kim so fondly. But he feared Ron's presence.

Ron was an old friend and likely had more of an edge if he had any interest in Kim. He doesn't hate Ron, though his lack of help when it comes to hiding a secret identity made that hard.

But still, his feelings for Kim are already strong.

"I gotta find an excuse to be around her, to talk to her…"

That's when the doorbell ra/ng.

After moments, he heard the door open and there was talking.

* * *

Downstairs, Danny's parents are meeting Kim's parents.

"So, you're Kim's parents…" Maddie said.

"Welcome, on behalf of me, Jack Fenton!" Jack said proudly.

"It's a pleasure." Anne said.

"I see our daughter's met some nice people here." James said before whispering to his wife. "I heard of these two, you sure this is a good idea?"

Anne elbowed him. "Don't worry…" They smiled to the two. "Where is Kim, anyway?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Kim's voice said from above. She was going down the stairs when she saw who was there and smiled. "No way… Mom and Dad?"

"Kimmie-Cub!" James said happily.

Kim ran down the stairs and gave both her parents a big hug.

"Kimmie." Her mother said. "We came to see how you're doing and wondering if you wanted to come home with us."

"Well… it doesn't look like it's necessary for me to stay for now." Kim said.

Jack whispered to Maddie.

"Good thing, too. That boy and his pet rodent ate all my ice cream…"

"So, where's Danny?" James asked.

Maddie took notice of that wording and was confused.

"You know my son?"

Kim elbows her father, giving her a look that reminded him his parents were unaware of his secret.

"Uh… no. Actually, I heard of your son through the Junior Astronaut Program and was surprised to hear my daughter was staying at his family's home… although he is much too young for my Kimmie." He said sternly.

"Dad!" Kim snapped, blushing in embarrassment as Anne giggled.

"Well, it looks like there's a carnival going on today, we're all going." Anne said.

"We?" Kim asked. "You and the tweebs?"

"And your Nana, Uncle Slim and cousin Joss… they came to see you too." James said with a smile.

"Spankin." Kim said. "I'll get Ron and see if he wants to come. I'll see if Danny and his friends want to come too…"

She was unaware Danny was watching via phasing his head through the ceiling. He smiled.

_A carnival? As in people, lots of people? As in Kim and I could be alone? Awesome!_

* * *

"Explain to me… quickly…"

Thirorex did not look patient at all.

As a result, none of those who aren't a large reptile quaked in fear at his large presence as he literally looked down at them.

"Well…" Plasmius started, trying to seem unafraid. "We need a password… to make it work." Thirorex snarled, making Vlad flinch. "But we know who to get it from!"

"Kim Possible's father!" Drakken said, hoping to calm the situation.

"Really?" Thirorex questioned with an interested look. "You've kept an eye on the girl… will it lead to him?" They nod. "Good… meantime, I will have a reward for the one who responsible for this password."

* * *

It was a carnival all right. And it encompassed the whole park.

In the parking lot, the Possibles waited for a certain someone.

That's when Joss saw her and smiled.

"Kim!"

She ran to her oldest cousin and hugged her leg once she and Ron approached.

"Hey Joss…" Kim said before noticing Joss's new top.

It was a Danny Phantom t-shirt, black with his logo on it. She still wore pants like Kim's.

"I saw this while we was hidin' from those reptile varmints and I just had to have it!" She said.

"Oh… uh, cool." Kim said.

"Where is Danny anyway?" She asked.

"He's… getting some family to come along." Kim said. "So, should we go on in?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yori was meditating atop the Fentonworks Ops Center. She was perfectly still, at least until she sensed someone approach her.

"Is there trouble, Phantom-san?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

Danny Phantom was hovering in the air. He couldn't have made a footstop.

Yori opened her eyes and smiled.

"That is what years of martial arts training can do for one." She said.

"So, there's a carnival in town today. I invited my sister and cousin, along with my friends. Do you want to come along?" Yori looked unfazed until the next thing Danny asked. "Ron's going to be there."

She smiled.

"Stoppable-san?" She straightened herself. "I-I suppose it is worth time."

Danny smirked.

_Perfect, it looks like she likes him. This might make my plan work…_

* * *

"Ugh… pink?" Sam said with a disgusted tone. "Why are all these tents mostly pink?"

"Since most carnivals don't attract only Goths." Tucker explained. "So… you know there are Goths that wear pink, right?"

"NO!" Sam denied. "They're not _true_ Goths!"

"Or there's more than one kind…" Tucker muttered.

Sam crossed her arms and looked away.

They entered the carnival just moments ago.

That's when someone saw them and called out over the people walking and talking around them.

"Sam! Tucker!"

Both of them turned to see Jazz, who waved to them.

They turned around and walked towards her, noticing someone with her. Someone smaller and resembling Danny to some extent.

It took them a moment to recognize her, as they only saw her human form once.

"Uh… hi." Danielle awkwardly greeted them.

"Uh… hey." Sam said.

"Hi?" Tucker went.

There was a notable awkwardness that Jazz noticed. She realizes they barely know each other and decided to speak up.

"So, anyone seen Danny yet?" Jazz asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny entered with Yori.

"Well, here we are. Ron's around here somewhere with Kim. We better-"

"I shall go along." Yori said with a smile. "Perhaps I shall find something of amusement, like the mole whacking game."

Instantly, using her ninja stealth and movement, hopped atop tents and stands and began her search for Ron and fun.

Danny smirked.

"Wow… she's more into him than I thought."

"Danny?"

The voice of Kim's father caught his attention. He saw the source of the voice, as well as Kim's mother, grandmother, uncle and cousin, who approached him and hugged him.

"Hey there, superhero!"

Danny panicked and shushed her.

"Secret identity, remember?"

"Oops…" Joss stepped back and covered her mouth.

He looked around and sighed in relief.

"Nobody heard…" He then noticed Joss's shirt and smirked. "Nice…"

"Thanks." She said before whispering with a smile. "You and my cousin a thing yet?"

Danny blushed and stoop up.

"So…" He looked to the rest of her family, noticing the brothers were absent. "Where are the twins?"

That's when they looked around, noticing Jim and Tim were missing.

Anne sighed in exasperation. "We're getting lawsuits for property damage for this…"

"You're not worried they'll get hurt?" Danny asked.

"We are…" James said. "Though I doubt anyone would come near the boys as soon as they get their hands on some tech."

"How are you, by the way?" Nana asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm… good." He responded.

"Danny!"

The voice of his sister went as he looked to see her, with Danielle, Sam and Tucker approaching.

"Hey." Once they made it, he decided introductions. "So… Possible family… my sister Jazz, cousin Danielle, and best friends Sam and Tucker."

Jazz smiled when she saw Kim's mother.

"Anne Possible? I've read about you! My research paper on you got me an A+!"

"Aww… thank you." Anne said.

Danny continued. "Guys, Kim's mom and dad, uncle Slim, her Nana and-"

"I'm Joss!" Joss said proudly. "Kim's cousin!"

"Right…" Danny said with a smile. Seeing enough distance from any eavesdroppers, he added something in. "They all know my secret."

Sam scowled at that.

"Of course they do…"

"I hope Kim wasn't a hassle for you and your family." James said to Danny and Jazz.

"Don't worry… she's welcomed at our house."

Jazz sent a wink at Danny while Danielle giggled. Danny played dumb and looked away.

"Uh... so, you let Kim spend a week by herself in another city?" Sam asked, feeling somewhat jealous.

After all, her parents would never WILLINGLY let her do something like this, but it seems Kim's folks don't seem to bother.

"Well, it's not like Kimmie was alone. After all, her teacher was here and she did do her homework, besides, she was trying to save the day..." Anne said, like it is no big deal, much to the surprise of the teenagers.

"Wow…" Tucker said.

"Well, at least Kimmy is off fighting dragon monsters instead of being out with a boy..." Mr. Dr. Possible said with arms crossed.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz heard this and raised a brow.

"Is he joking?" Sam questioned.

"Somehow, I don't think so..." Jazz whispered back.

"Where is Kim, anyway?" Anne asked.

"She and Ron are probably somewhere here." Danny explained. "I was looking for them…"

"While you're looking for them, let them know the boys are off and to keep an eye out…" Jame said. "Or… keep an ear out for the screams."

"Got it." Danny said.

Sam was turning red with rage when Jazz had an idea.

"So… Danielle and I are going to… do some bonding together." She said with a wink to her cousin, who got the idea. "Let's go…"

Both of them walked away, smiling mischievously at Danny, who didn't see it.

"So…" He looked to Sam and Tucker. "You guys wanna help me find her?"

Tucker grinned, looking excited.

"Yeah!"

"Ahem…"

James gave a fake cough to get Tucker's attention, and give the boy a disapproving look that made Tucker cower.

"Uh… actually…" He took Sam's hand. "We saw a ride we want to take."

"What? Tucker, I-"

She's too late as Tucker pulls her away.

Danny is clueless, but carries on finding Kim.

* * *

Moments later, the tweebs are behind an ice cream vending machine and opened the back, doing some tinkering.

"So… think it'll work?" Jim asked.

"It should." Tim said. "We'll make it give us the best stuff, maybe find some weird lovey-dovey thing Dany can share with Kim."

"That's a good idea."

Both of them gasped and saw who said that.

Seeing them is Jazz, Danny's sister, and Danielle, his clone posing as a cousin. Both of them smiled. Jazz finished her question and it was Danielle's turn.

"Can you help us find them?" Danielle said.

Both twins pondered.

"On one hand, helping someone be with our sister is a waste of time." Tim said.

"On the other hand, he's a cool superhero who saved our lives once…" Jim said.

They both smile.

"We're in!"

"Me too!"

All of them were surprised to see a fifth person with them.

"Joss?" Her cousins asked.

"Y'all ship 'em too, right?" She asked with a smile. All of them nod quickly. "I wanna help too! I ship DanKim!"

"Okay then." Jazz said. That's when she noticed with Joss said. "Uh… DanKim?"

"Well, Kanny sounded too… lame." Joss said.

"Well, we should have a better name than just putting their names together." Danielle said.

"How about Dim?" Jazz suggested, only for everyone to send her a look and she realizes why. "Now that I said it outloud, I hear it too…" She said in embarrassment.

"How about Fensible?" Jim suggested.

"Or Possiton?" Tim suggested.

"KimDan, since she's older?" Danielle asked.

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?" Joss asked.

The others remember that and realize she's right.

"Uh… oh, right!" Jazz went.

* * *

As Danny walked around, he finally found her. In her long-sleeved blue with dark jeans.

"Kim!"

She couldn't hear him over people talking. Then he saw someone else.

Danny saw Ron being so close to Kim. He crossed his arms, trying to control his jealousy.

"They are just friends...but...but what if..."

Danny paused before he noticed Yori.

She was playing a game of ring toss.

He knew that Ron obviously has a thing for her and the cute ninja girl actually seems fond of him.

If they got together, he no longer had to worry about Ron stealing Kim from him, but Ron seems to be clueless when it comes to girls, even with one who clearly likes him.

He needs a little push.

_Now how... wait…_ that's it! Danny thought as he saw something that might do the trick. _The tunnel of love. If I get Yori and Ron on that thing, it might work..._ Danny thought mischievously, before he paused. _Wait...isn't this too underhanded?_

He liked Kim, a lot. But Ron had every right to like whoever he wanted to.

"Danny!"

Danny straightened when he heard Kim calling to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts.

He saw Kim waving to him with a friendly smile, with Ron and Yori doing the same. She approached them while Danny was lost in his thoughts.

He smiled back and approached.

"Hey, guys…" He said before looking to Kim. "Your folks say to keep an eye out for your brothers causing trouble."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"There's something I don't miss about home…" She said.

"So…" Ron spoke up. "Wanna see how many corndogs I can eat?!" He challenged.

"Yeah!" Rufus says.

"No…" Kim says flatly.

"I bet I could eat more than 30!" Ron said.

Danny scoffed.

"No way…"

"It's true!" Ron insisted.

Danny's jealousy was replaced with amusement.

"Oh yeah? I'll bet 20 dollars you can't…"

"You're on!" Ron went.

* * *

5 minutes later, Ron was on the ground, groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach. He burped.

Kim hid her face in her hands out of shame, Yori looked sympathetic while Danny is outright impressed.

"Wow… I underestimated you…" Danny said with a nod.

"Told you!" Ron said as he belched. "Ooh…"

"Stoppable-san, are you alright?" Yori asked.

"He ate like 40 corndogs, of course he's not alright." Kim told her.

"40? No… **_48_**." Ron said proudly despite his condition.

Rufus waved a napkin in his face to fan him.

"You need to see a nurse…" Kim said.

"I shall assist." Yori said. She helped Ron up. "We will locate someone to treat him…" She said as she had his arm around her shoulders. "Come."

As she carried Ron, with Rufus riding atop his sick friend, that left Danny with Kim. Once he realizes this, he blushed.

Then Kim took him by the wrist.

"It's actually a good thing Ron's at the nurse, because I need to speak with you alone…" She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, come with me."

She said as she pulled him with her.

Danny took notice they were heading to the tunnel of love.

A smile came to Danny's face.

_Are we… is she…_

His grin grew. He thought it looked like they were going to board the tunnel of love and possible be romantic. He saw them reaching the back of the line.

_This is it… THIS IS IT!_

Then they passed the line. His grin goes away.

_Wait… are we… not…_

"It involves our big friends…" Kim said as she looked back, unaware he thought they were to do something else.

"Oh…" He said.

"Now…" Kim stopped and looked around. "Where to go…"

That's when she felt her right foot go off the ground, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall before being able to buckle her knees.

"Whoa, Kim!" Danny said as he helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Kim said. "I…" That's when she saw it and smiled. "Found it."

Danny looked to where she was staring.

It was the Ferris wheel.

He noticed there weren't that many people in line and it was two people per carriage.

_So… we'll be alone?_ He thought with both fear and excitement.

He then noticed Kim motioning to follow her.

"Come on…"

As she walked to the ride, he followed.

He was unaware a certain girl with power just turned visible and watched them go.

"Phase 1… accomplished." She said with a smile.

* * *

Inside the wheel's cabin, sitting opposite of each other, both of them looked towards each other.

_I'm in here… alone… with Kim!_ He thought. That's when he decided to speak up.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" He asked with a bit of hope.

"I'm gonna be leaving for home today." Kim said.

As the ferris wheel started moving, Danny's smile quickly became fake.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… infestation can't be faked that long…" She said. "But no worries. Global Justice has an eye out for that island. And they're watching over your house, so if anything happens, we'll get together."

"Oh… sure." Danny said, slightly upset he's not going to see Kim anymore. "If you need me… I'll be there."

Kim smirked.

"I'm sure, even after this whole mess is taken care of, we'll have plenty of team ups…"

Suddenly, the ferris wheel stopped just at its highest point.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he looked out the window.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked as she realized that it was no longer moving. "Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know…" Danny said. He looked out the window and looked down. "Weird, there weren't that many people…"

That's when he saw a few people approaching the ferris wheel. They were carrying tool boxes.

Kim looked down and saw it too. Then she saw something else that made her annoyed.

"I think I know what caused this…" She pointed out in a direction. "Look."

Danny noticed that the tweebs had just walked away from the ferris wheel and they had a gizmo in their hand.

"Uh... what am I looking at, exactly?" Danny asked.

"My brothers are being a pain... that thing in their hand is their latest flop that just ends up frying the wiring on any device it connects to... and I know that this is no accident..." Kim said.

Danny realized what she means and he saw that the tweebs were now talking to three people they knew.

"I didn't put them up to this... I am just as surprised as you are..." Danny said.

"Weird…" Kim said. "Since when do they all know each other so well?"

Although he liked being alone with her, he knew this was kind of a bad way of doing it.

"You want me to fly you down?" Danny offered.

Kim thought about, before she shook her head.

"Nah, it seems like too much trouble. And at least there is a nice view..."

Danny blushed for a moment, but he smiled back at her.

* * *

Outside, all five of these shippers were applauding. Jazz, as the de facto leader, nodded.

"Joss, good job finding the ferris wheel. Danielle, good job getting them see where it is."

"I didn't need to overshadow Kim or anything." Danielle said.

"And you two, I can't believe I'm saying this but still, congrats on making that thing break down."

"It was easy." Jim said as Tim held up the device.

"Took us 5 minutes to get this ready!" Tim added proudly.

"How long ya reckon it'll take to fix it?" Joss asked while pointing to the mechanics fixing the wheel's machinery.

"Probably a while…" Jazz said as she smiled that the two haven't left.

* * *

Because they had to wait, both Danny and Kim still sat across from each other.

And now, here they were, out of important information involving their mission and with nothing else to say.

"So..." Danny started, before pausing, unsure what to say.

"So..." Kim repeated but stopped, for the same reasons.

"I was wondering-"

"Do you think-"

They both spoke and stopped at the same time. They felt a little awkward...

A lot actually.

"Uh… I was… thinking…" Danny spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

Danny's face suddenly turned very red.

"So… maybe… if… when we're done… we could… do something?" He asked.

"Just us or everyone?" Kim asked with amused smile.

"… either or… I guess…" He said.

Kim chuckled.

"You'd think you'd do a better job of asking me out by now." She said, earning a smile from Danny. "Maybe you and I can do something together. Ever been to Hawaii? I have some friends there you'd like."

Danny blinked just when he heard that.

_Hawaii? As in… the beach? As in… I get to see Kim in a bathing suit?!_

As that thought entered his mind, he nodded fast.

"Sure thing."

Kim smirked.

"You were thinking of me in a swimsuit, weren't you?"

Danny turned an even deeper shade of red.

"No! No I wasn't!"

Kim laughed it off.

_He's at least more fun to talk about stuff like this than Ron…_

* * *

Outside, with binoculars, Jazz was watching.

She soon saw that Danny was beginning to laugh along with Kim and smiled.

"Looks like it's working…"

"Really? Lemme see!" Danielle insisted.

"I wanna take a look!" Joss insisted as well.

Jazz pulled the binoculars down and looked to the smaller kids.

"You're all too short to work from this angle."

All of the kids groaned, and that's when someone approached them.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked. "Are you babysitting?" He pointed to the kids.

Jazz drew a blank.

"Uh… we're… looking for…"

"We're hitchin' my cousin Kim with Danny." Joss answered.

"Shh!" All of them went towards her.

Tucker rose a brow before gasping and smiled at his supposed realization.

"So _that's_ why she doesn't look at me like that!"

"Uh… no…" Jazz said. "There's like a million other reasons why…"

Tucker scowled in response.

"So… what's going on now?"

"We stuck them at the top of the ferris wheel…" Jim pointed up.

"They'll be there a while." Tim added.

Jazz noticed someone missing. "So… where's Sam?"

Tucker laughed nervously.

"I had to avoid her before she causes more property damage…"

"Why would she break other people's stuff?" Joss asked.

"Long story…" Both Jazz and Tucker answered her.

"Well… I better make sure she doesn't find out…" Tucker said as he turned away. "See ya…"

* * *

Back in the ride, the two were still awkwardly silent with each other.

"So Kim… what should we do while they're still fixing the thing?"

"Not sure…" Kim said. "Maybe-"

Suddenly the wheel began moving again, but very suddenly as it caused the two to hunch over. It stopped.

"What was that?!" Danny asked as he rose his head.

"They're probably still fixing it." Kim rose her head. "I guess-"

That's when the two noticed how close their faces were and turned red.

Now they were staring into each other's eyes, unable to say or do anything as they froze.

Eventually, Danny spoke.

"So… uh…"

Kim spoke up too.

"Looks like-"

The wheel moved again.

The sudden movement pushed Kim and Danny close.

Their lips touched.

At first they were both surprised, but then melted into it.

They were unaware a certain ghost girl, out of curiosity and impatience, phased her head through and saw this.

She stuck her head out and was super giddy. She flew back to the group and, once she got cover to change back, joined them.

"It worked! Your re-wired gizmo making the wheel move suddenly to get them closer actually worked!" She said.

Joss was holding the same device the brothers used. It was rewired to make Ferris Wheel move slightly.

"They was kissin'?" Joss asked.

Danielle nodded and the rest of them considered it a good job.

* * *

Back inside, the two were still kissing for a moment before finally pulling back.

As Kim had a small smile, Danny was completely red in the face.

She chuckled.

_He's… pretty cute._

Danny blinked for a moment before a smile finally came to his face.

"I see you're finally reacting…" Kim said.

"Heh… yeah…" Danny said nervously with a smile.

_I should say something._

"Say, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

Before he could say a world, a wisp came out of his mouth.

They both knew what this meant.

"Uh oh…" He went.

That's when they heard something hit the roof of the ferris wheel. Something that sounded bipedal by the footsteps.

"Danny? Please tell me you guys have giant ghost pigeons who are super harmless…"

"Afraid not…"

"Find him!" They heard Skulker shout from above.

That's when they both saw Ember flying past them and noticed the crowds on the ground running away from the sight of two certain villains.

Danny and Kim got serious.

"Okay… now get us down!"

Nodding, Danny knelt to avoid being spotted as he morphed. Now as Danny Phantom, he took Kim by the wrist and phased himself and Kim out.

* * *

The Possible family, normally not in the middle of such a scenario, were a bit surprised. The four eldest just stood there, watching in confusion at the crowds running away.

"What is all this? James asked.

"Ghosts!" One person was heard screaming.

"Ah yes, this is Danny's town." Anne remembered. "They deal with this all the time…"

"Still, ghosts?" Slim questioned. "Couldn't they pick a better, less creepy way of referring to 'em?"

That's when one certain ghost made his presence known to them when he landed.

Raising his arm to scan the four, he saw the picture of James Timothy Possible and recognized him.

"Ah, James Possible! You are coming with me!" Skulker demanded.

"In the words of my daughter, as if!" James said.

"And in the words of Ron, as if if!" Anne said harshly.

James sent a rather disapproving look.

"I don't think Ronald is the right person to emulate in this scenario, dear."

"You may have a point…" Anne admitted sheepishly.

Before Skulker could do anything, someone flew in and tackled into him.

"I got this!" Danny shouted.

"Ah, Daniel. I see you've made it." James said rather casually.

However, Skulker wasn't the only one who came to cause trouble.

Shego and Ember quickly revealed themselves, both readying to do harm if needed.

"Alright, Pops. Give us what we need!" Ember demanded.

"I will do no such thing, young lady!" James said with his arms crossed, unafraid.

"Better listen to her!" Shego demanded.

However, someone swung in and kicked her. It was Kim, who got back in her mission gear fast.

"Get away from my dad!" Kim demanded.

Ember saw this and grinned.

"Finally, a little payback!"

Ember ran to Kim and tried to club her with her guitar. However, Kim quickly dodged it with a backflip.

That's when Ron and Yori finally arrived to see what was going on. Both of them saw Ember's attack.

"Ron-san? Is this a foe?" Yori asked.

"Yeah!" Ron said, his eyes still on Kim and Ember.

Yori nodded and readied for battle.

"Then I shall assist!"

Yori then flipped her way into battle. She landed between Kim and Ember.

"Who are you?!" Ember questioned at the Japanese girl.

"A friend of their's, evil spirit!" Yori said with her hand out in a "come at me" motion.

Ember scoffed. "Too easy!" She swung her guitar.

However, Yori then did a slicing motion.

To Ember's utter shock, her guitar was sliced in half. That's when she saw what was in Yori's hand.

It's a tessen war fan.

"Do not underestimate a student of the Yamanouchi School!"

"Whatever…" Ember said as he used the half of the guitar she still had in her hands as a melee weapon. "Come get some!"

As Kim observed this, she heard someone yelling as she was running towards her.

It was Shego, and Kim readied herself for more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny punched Skulker to the ground.

"What do you want with Kim's dad, Skulker?!"

"Our best shot at getting away from those monsters…" Skulker answered him as he got up. "Now stand aside, so that I will be free to hunt you another day!"

"Ha! No…" Danny answered flatly.

"Then you shall-"

Skulker is cut off as Dani Phantom flew in from behind and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to hit the ground face first.

"Got him!" She said.

"And I've got you!"

To their surprise, Monkey Fist came jumping in, kicking Danny down.

"Back off!" Dani demanded.

However, Monkey Fist avoided her punch and easily backhanded the hovering girl into the knocked down boy.

Skulker got up and saw this. However, he turned his head and saw a few people looking.

One of was Danny's sister, the others he didn't recognize. At least at first.

He recognized two from a photo of James Possible and had an idea.

Danny used intangibility to avoid a sweep from Monkey Fist's leg. Then, Dani took advantage and stomped on Monkey Fist's only leg he stood on.

"OW!"

Monkey Fist stopped the fight and held onto the injured foot.

"Nice!" Danny said to Dani.

"Thanks!" She said happily.

As the elder Possibles watched, they just now noticed someone aiming a blaster at them.

"James Possible! You have a password to a certain satellite!" Drakken demanded.

Danny saw who it was and smirked.

"Oh no, it's Doctor Doofus." He said sarcastically as he fired a blast from his finger, destroying the blaster.

Drakken whined in reaction as he dropped what was left of his weapon to the ground.

"My teenage daughter and her friends aren't afraid of you, so why should I be, Drew?" James said with a smug look.

Drakken started throwing a tantrum, much to his amusement.

"Ah! I said to never call me that again!" Drakken shouted as he began to whine.

'I cannot believe that I have to work with this guy..."Skulker muttered, having gotten annoyed with Drakken a long time ago.

"Just give me the password now or else!..."Drakken demaded.

'Forget it Drew... nothing you say will make me do so.."James said.

To his surprise, the mad scientist grinned maliciously.

"We shall see about that, James...'Drakken said before turning to Skulker.

"Show them...'Drakken ordered.

Skulker then revealed something that made everyone, especially the Possibles. panic.

"Jim?! Tim?!" Anne shouted horrified.

"Boys?!" James shouted in horror.

"Talk now, old friend!" Drakken demanded with sarcasm on that last part.

As Jim and Tim were hung in the air by Skulker, James let out a breath in defeat.

"Fine… I'll give you the password."

"Do we have your word you won't double cross us?" Drakken questioned.

"Yes. No tricks. I give you my word…" James said in defeat. "Kimberly, Daniel, stand down…"

Reluctantly, both of them backed down. With a nod, Dani did the same, though she hated doing so.

Drakken nodded at Skulker, causing him to descend slowly.

"Now… the password!"

James let out a sigh.

"Everything is possible for a Possible. No spaces, the first letter of both the first and last words are capitals…"

Drakken looked a but dumbfounded.

"Seriously? Your family motto is your password?"

"I ran out of creative ideas, okay?!" James snapped in annoyance. "Now give me my sons back!"

Drakken nodded to Skulker. In response, he roughly tossed the boys to their mothers.

"OOF!" They went as they hit the ground.

"BOYS!" Anne shouted as she helped them up.

"That's what I like about humans. Their loved ones make it so easy to blackmail them." Skulker said with a grin.

That's when he's hit by someone in the head, knocking said off his shoulders thanks to a certain cheerleader.

"Stay away from my brothers!" Kim demanded.

"We got what we came for! Let's go!" Drakken ordered.

Hearing that, Ember flew off while Shego and Monkey Fist went with Drakken back to the hovercraft.

Skulker's body was aimlessly looking for his head, much to said head's annoyance.

"I'm over here!" The body turned around and knelt to try reaching for him. "This is what I get for upgrading the suit to have audio receptors at a low price…" He grumbled. It finally got a hold of him and flew away. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Skulker was heard shouting.

Once they were gone, everyone's attention was directed to Jim and Tim.

"Are you boys alright?!" Anne asked her sons. Both of them silently nodded as she hugged them both. "Thank goodness you're both okay…"

As this went on, Kim approached her panicked father.

"Dad, what did they want the password to?" She asked, notably worried.

"Danny!"

Danny heard both Sam and Tucker and looked to his left and saw them approach.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"The bad guys, I guess they're still The Faction, wanted a password to something. What was it, Mr. Doc P?" Danny asked.

"It's a satellite." James said.

At this moment, Jazz and Joss, who were also in hiding, joined everyone else.

"What's so special about a satellite, Uncle James?" Joss asked.

"Because with it, they'll hack into any system on the planet." James explained. "It was designed to interfere with broadcast signals and transmissions of all kind in case of world wide emergency."

"Including television?" Ron asked.

"If you mean their broadcasts, yes." James said. "Even cable…"

Ron got to thinking. "And next week is the season premiere of the Z-Boy animated series…" He gasped in horror. "Do you know what this means?! _**They can cancel all our favorite cartoons, and cause massive panic!**_"

At that moment, everyone, even Rufus, gave Ron a rather disappointed look for thinking that.

Danny rolled his eyes to Kim.

She saw his reaction on his face was "Seriously?"

She shrugged with a small smile.

Ron was genuinely confused "...What?"

"Let me get this straight." Danny spoke up. "Our worst enemies have brought intelligent psychotic dragons back from the dead, who are now keeping said enemies as prisoners. And are working to obtain some powerful rock that'll give them the power to ether enslave the human race, or bring our extinction. Now our main bad guys who caused all this have the password to a satellite that'll give them access to any network or broadcast in the world. And you think their main goal is to use it to _cancel cartoons shows?_"

Ron then gives an insulted look.

"You know when you say it like that, it makes my theory sound kinda stupid."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT _IS_ STUPID!" Sam shouted.

"Haven't seen you made a deduction like this in a while…" Kim said with her arms crossed. Then she directed her attention to her father. "So… what now, Dad?"

"With that password, the only way left is to go to the satellite itself and reprogram it to prevent any and all hacking of transmissions." He answered.

"By… go to the satellite… you mean-" Danny was asking.

"We need to do it… manually!" James said.

* * *

Meanwhile, atop FentonWorks.

"Continue, mammal!" One of a few Nyklaw who were keeping watch on Freakshow ordered.

Freakshow, who held up the Staff of Restoration, grumbled. It's been glowing for a long time, but nothing has happened.

I've been doing this for an hour. The Gauntlet and the Gems should be restored by now…

"This thing is ancient!" He argued. "It may take time before-"

That's when the gem in the staff finally stopped glowing.

Then, right in front of them all, green glowing dust formed in front of them. It took the shape of a Gauntlet.

* * *

**Chapter 70!**

**I'm gonna try and make it Chapter 75. I think that's where things start to go crazy.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 and qazse for helping me out.**

**Looks like next time our heroes have to go... IN SPACE!**

**Also, those were genuine attempts at shipping names. I saw one called KimDan on DeviantArt. I suggested Fensible.**

**Any ideas?**

**qazse: Perhaps.**

**Luiz4200: Definitely.**

**Jebest4781: We might find out later.**

**Guest: That so? I just decided to make Bonnie into Danny for laughs, now a lot of people, myself included ,like it.**

**MeteorElDrago: That was something suggested for Danny and Kim. Maybe at some point in the planned trilogy.**

**Leonardo: Well, Shego would have to wait for Danny to turn 18. Glad you like it./**


	71. Chapter 71: A Skirmish in Space

**_Chapter 71: A Skirmish in Space_**

"So… when he said manually… what do you think he meant?" Danny asked.

"Likely we have to go to the satellite and punch in the buttons." Kim answered him.

Moments ago, James Possible had run to his family's van and trailer, reaching into the latter as he was digging around for something. Danny Fenton and Kim Possible followed him to see what he was looking for.

He found it.

"Aha! I knew it! Ever since the X-23 booster rocket disappeared earlier this year…"

Danny laughed nervously.

"Yeah… _disappeared…_"

"I've been at work to make a new, more durable version!" James pulled it out. "The X-23 version 2.0! Made possible by a Possible!"

Danny couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the X-23, the same jetpack he "borrowed" and lost to stop Technus once. It was almost exactly the same, save for a sticker on the side of James Possible giving a thumb's up.

Kim rolled her eyes when she saw that while Danny smirked.

_And I thought only Dad did that…_

"So… what's the plan?" Kim asked.

"Well… my intention was to use this as soon as we get home to launch to space in a ship, then reach the satellite. Although…" He started pondering. "There is one thing though… it will take us time to get back to Middleton."

"I'll do it!" Danny rose his hand, getting their attention. "I have a helmet and my ghost suit can protect me from the vacuum of space and re-entry."

"Hmm…" James thought out loud. "I suppose that would help us quicker…"

Kim, however, had a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Heck, the Specter Speeder has upgrades to help with potential space travel." Danny said. "Someone could come with me."

"Specter Speeder?" James asked, rather curiously.

"His parents built a hovership." Kim explained.

James looked genuinely intrigued.

"Well then, I'd love to see it…"

"Sure…" Danny said. "We just need an excuse to get them out of the house…"

* * *

To Danny's surprise, his parents were not home. There was a note on the door once he brought the Possible family home.

"Dear Jazz and Danny, your father and I saw those odd dragon things on the roof with that creepy anemic guy, Freakshow. Went off to follow them… Love, Mom." Jazz said as she read it.

Danny was startled.

"There were here?!" He asked. "Did they have the staff on them? Did they remake the Gauntlet?"

"What Gauntlet?" Slim asked.

"Long story." Jazz said as she opened the door. "Let's go."

Once everyone was inside, Danny brought Kim, Ron and James to the basement. There, James saw the Specter Speeder for the first time.

It brought a gasp to his face, one that weirded his daughter out.

"Uh… Dad?"

"It's… _beautiful…_" James uttered. "The size, simple shape… _How_ are your folks not getting more respect for this?!"

Danny smiled to hear someone compliment his parents, though he still went to pull his helmet out of a nearby locker where he sometimes puts his personal stuff. That included the helmet.

He morphed and phased the helmet on his head.

"Okay… I'm all set." Danny said.

"So, you're going to take the Specter Speeder up there?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing."

"I think someone should go with you." James insisted.

"So, what if one of our bad guys get involved?" Kim asked.

"Hmm… that is true." James considered her words. "Well… I _do_ have two spare space suits you and Ronald could use."

"You brought those with you?" Ron questioned.

"Prepared for any form of space travel." James insisted. "Now then… is this thing properly sealed for space travel?"

"Definitely." Danny said. "It can survive travel into another dimension, so yeah."

"Another dimension?" James asked.

Danny pointed to the Fenton Portal.

"That's our portal to the Ghost Zone."

James rose an eye brow and walked towards it. Once in close contact, he wen "Hmm" and poked his head in it.

"Whoa! Dad!" Kim shouted, running to pull him back out. "Please don't do that!"

"Fascinating…" James said. "I should like to work with your parents on this."

"Just remember, they don't know I'm Danny Phantom."

"Really?" James asked. "Why not tell them?"

"Uh…" Danny looked nervous and scratched his arm. "I… kind of don't know about that…"

Kim elbowed her father.

"Dad… not now…"

"Right, Kimmie-Cub. We can discuss this later."

"Right… save cartoons now!" Ron insisted proudly.

"Ron…" Kim groaned. "They don't want our cartoons…"

"You work with _your_ theory and I work with _mine!_" Ron insisted.

* * *

What the heroes did not know was that a certain insect was watching.

And from Drakken's lair, Vlad was not happy about what he saw. With Dementor in the room with him, he had a hand on his forehead.

"This isn't good…" Vlad said. "If they reprogram the satellite… his royal pain will not he happy."

"Vhat do we do now?" He asked.

"Let me think…" Vlad pondered. "He needs Technus right now and I still have my own Plasmius Speeder ready for use…" He groaned. "If you want something done right…"

* * *

In minutes, using the emergency escape, the Specter Speeder launched, going straight up into space.

Kim, at the controls, with Ron at her side and Danny in the back. Rufus was notably absent, to Ron's disappointment.

"Sorry Ron." Kim said. "But Rufus will be safer at the house."

"I know…" Ron said.

"I don't know about _safer…_" Danny said. "Sam looked ticked about not coming, even after I said she and the rest should stay in case my folks came back or more trouble happens…"

Kim shook her head.

_That girl is more stubborn than **I** am…_

Ron shook his head.

_That girl is more stubborn than **Kim** is…_

She looked up. "Okay… you said we can make this thing go faster?"

"Right…" Danny said as he walked up and put his hand on a lever. "Hold on to your butts…"

He pulled it.

The Speeder's rockets thrusted much more powerfully and sped them up quicker.

Ron was screaming in panic while the other two were much calmer despite the G-Force.

Once they were past the Karman Line, Danny pushed the lever, slowing them down.

On response, Ron let go of the seat he gripped tightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I miss school…" He muttered. "I swear I won't complain about it on Monday…"

"Assuming we _live_ to see Monday…" Kim said as she flew the Speeder in the direction of the satellite. That's when she saw it. "There it is!" She pointed towards it.

There is was, the satellite.

With that, Danny put the helmet and X-23 on.

"Alright…" Danny said as he stood with them on. "I'm all set." He heard Kim giggled, which he found adorable. "What is it?"

"You look like a little Spaceman with that on…" She said.

"Oh…" He blushed, which couldn't be seen though the helmet. "I see…"

He didn't know why, but he liked when she called him that. Spaceman.

Ron, who was oblivious to Danny's reaction, noticed something.

"Uh… who is that?"

Danny and Kim both directed their attention to what looked like another Specter Speeder approaching the satellite.

One that looked evil and had a V on the side.

Danny knew who it was and his brow furrowed.

"Plasmius…"

"Ah yes… hello Daniel." Vlad's voice came from the ship's audio systems.

Both Kim and Ron looked around for where that voice came from.

Danny pressed a button on the console. This made a small screen come out of the console. On it was the grinning face of Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh look who it is…" Kim said with her arms crossed and a very unpleasant look.

"Ah, Kimberly Ann Possible and… that guy…" Vlad said without much interest.

"Ron Stoppable!" Ron shouted.

"Who cares?" Vlad said flatly, earning a dirty look from Ron.

"What do you want, Plasmius? Why are you helping the Terakons?"

"To save my own skin, Daniel. They need the satellite to accomplish their plans." Vlad explained.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE OUR CARTOONS AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" Ron shouted as he rose from his chair.

Vlad rose a brow and had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"_Cartoons?_ These are beasts from before the dawn of mankind! **_What could they possibly care about animated programming, you buffoon?!_**"

Ron was stunned silent, while Kim and Danny both smirked at his reaction.

"Wow…" Danny joked. "Who saw that comi- Wait, no. Too many hands… Who did NOT see that coming? Ron… raise your hand."

Ron scowled and turned his back to everyone with his arms crossed.

"So what do they want?" Kim asked.

"Do I look like Drakken to you?" Vlad questioned angrily. "All I can say is you're not getting in our way!"

That's when Vlad phased out of his ship, wearing a helmet for protection.

"I got this!" Danny shouted.

He phased out of the Specter Speeder and, with the X-23, boosted towards Vlad.

Vlad took notice of this and was surprised.

"What in the-"

Danny immediately tackled into Vlad, using his shoulder to hit his foe.

"Can we hurry this up?!" Danny questioned as he stopped, sending Vlad still flying due to the rules of space. "Kim's gotta head home…"

Vlad responded by readying his energy blasts.

"Fool! None of you will go home if you get in our way!"

Vlad started firing.

While Danny avoided blows, Kim flew the Specter Speeder to "park" it next to the satellite.

She got up and put the helmet on.

"I'll punch in the buttons, you keep this thing in place."

"Got it, KP!" Ron said as he took the driver's seat.

After pressing the button that separating the seats with wall to protect from the vacuum, Kim let herself out of and drift to the satellite.

Meanwhile, Danny was avoiding blasts as he fired a ghost ray at Vlad, who blocked with a shield.

"What does Thirorex want, Vlad?!"

"To take this world that **_I_** should be ruling!" Vlad shouted. "But once I get the chance… I will use the restored Reality Gauntlet to be rid of them…"

Danny paused when he heard that. He thought this was terrible.

"So… the Gauntlet isn't destroyed anymore…"

"And once I get it as a reward, I'll deal with you and those beasts, making them serve the one who brought them back from extinction!" Vlad declared.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Still, he resumed his fight. He avoided Vlad's blasts and flew to his foe.

He managed to land a punch to Vlad's stomach.

Vlad responded with a backhand.

As Danny was knocked back, Kim was at the side of the satellite. There, she opened where a keypad was hidden. There, she started typing.

"Okay… if I do this right… I can lock these creeps out…" Kim said.

She then started typing.

* * *

In Drakken's Lair, the mad scientist was on his laptop, typing away. He was laughing evilly.

"It's working!" Drakken said. "We have full con-" That's when something happened that made his laugh stop. "Oh doodles…"

"What is it, Doctor D?" Shego asked.

"It looks like I'm… getting shut out?!" He asked. "GAH! Only one person could be getting in my way! Kim Possible!"

That's when a roar occurred that made the two of them flinch in fear.

Through the sunroof, Thirorex stared down at them.

"What is going on?! How is this girl interfering off world?!" He demanded.

"Uh…" Both of them exchanged rather terrified looks.

"Good chance she and her new phantom pal took a shuttle or something… Not sure how you'd handle that…" Shego said nervously. "We don't exactly have access to a ship right now…"

Thirorex's eyes squinted. To their relief, he did not attack them. Instead, he looked into the skies.

"It's a good thing we've found more…"

* * *

Vlad fired his blasts while Danny would go left and right to avoid the attacks.

"You can't defeat me, Daniel! I still have years more experience with powers than you!"

Vlad was about to throw a right hook, but Danny caught it and, with some quick motion, swung Vlad over his head and then kick him away, causing his archenemy some great pain.

"But has the most kickbutt cheerleader ever shown you some hand-to-hand combat? I think not!" Danny said.

Vlad, once able to stop drifting off and turn around, laughed it off. But, to his shock, he's too late to stop Danny from throwing a punch that sent him further away.

Getting annoyed, Vlad was about to fire at Danny. However, the ghost boy used the X-23 to boost out of the way.

As Vlad groaned in frustration, Kim is still typing.

"Okay… so far Dad's password is working. I just gotta finish programming and it'll lock out all hacking…"

As Ron sat in his seat, waiting, he saw something odd. He then turned on the two-way radio in the suit.

"Uh… KP. Quick question about space…"

"Can it wait, Ron?" She asked impatiently.

"Not really… No. But it's quick, I swear…"

Kim sighed. "Fine, what is it? I'm almost finished…"

"Since when does a large black fireball leave Earth to space?"

Kim stopped typing, surprised by that question.

"Uh… never?" She answered with a question.

"Then what's coming towards us?"

Kim looked towards the Earth. That's where she saw it.

It was big, black, and fiery. And it was coming towards them.

Her eyes widened.

"What the heck…?"

Danny and Vlad stopped their fight when they also noticed it.

Vlad had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh… honey biscuits…" He uttered in horror.

The black, fiery entity arrived towards them. Once it did, they saw a shape.

The shape of a humanoid Tyrannosaurus Rex with a muscular upperbody and wings.

In the dark flames was Thirorex, who snarled at them all.

All of them were agape at his presence, especially in space.

"Uh… how is he in space?" Danny asked.

"That… element he uses…" Vlad uttered. "Its power is unlike anything I've ever…"

"What are you doing?!" Thirorex shouted to Vlad. "That girl is there, preventing this device from being of use!" He shouted.

Danny blinked in surprise.

"Wait… how is he talking? There's no sound out here and we're using radios to talk…" Danny noticed Vlad was gawking at him in surprise, to his annoyance. "Junior astronaut, remember?"

"I can only assume it's the Dark Plasma…" Vlad answered him.

"Now… I shall destroy you!" Thirorex shouted.

He then attempted his dragonbreath. To everyone's surprise, his through light up in red.

Reacting fast, Ron pulled Kim in.

"Come on!" He said fast.

"I wasn't done!" Kim argued.

"If we don't go, we're **WELL** done!"

He went straight to the pedal and slammed on it, making the Speeder fly away fast. It got out of the way before Thirorex could hit them with his red flames.

Danny chose to ignore Vlad and went straight to aid them. He turned the X-23 to the highest setting it can go without exploding like last time.

He flew fast, and towards the giant foe.

"Get lost, Barney!"

Danny fired his ghost rays, but they did nothing. Surprised but not undaunted, Danny continued. While they did no harm, they did get his attention.

It wasn't good.

"Foul pest!"

Danny didn't stop flying towards his foe.

But once he was in close reach, the larger foe backhanded him.

The force was enough to send Danny flying far. Very far. In fact, Danny was halfway to the moon.

With that done, Thirorex turned to see the Specter Speeder, now attempting to escape.

With an evil grin, he readied for another blast.

Danny finally regained consciousness and looked to what was happening. He gasped in horror.

"Oh no…"

Thirorex fires a blast. It hits the back of the Specter Speeder and sends it hurdling towards Earth.

Panicked, Danny turned the X-23 to full power and flew past the large dragon, towards the Speeder.

Inside, Kim was knocked out when they were hit by the blast. This left Ron to try and pilot. Even as the Speeder entered the Earth's atmosphere, he was doing his best to pull up.

"Come on! Come on!" He insisted. Even as he pulled, nothing happened. "No good… the engines must be out…" He muttered miserably.

However, his eyes darted to his unconscious friend, who hit her head on the counter and went out could.

He steeled himself.

_I gotta think of something…_

Seeing all the buttons in front of him, Ron had an idea.

"One of these has to be a parachute or something…"

He keeps pressing buttons.

Outside, Danny is around to reach the Speeder, but the heat emitting from the back causes him to pull his arms back.

"OUCH! It's too hot!" He says. "I gotta freeze it!"

Danny puts his hands together and creates a ball of cold energy. He tosses it, but it doesn't cool it down enough.

_Still too hot…_

Inside, Ron kept pressing buttons. They were doing nothing.

_Please… please… please…_

Then he hit one button.

Outside, on the roof of the Speeder, a parachute was released.

After sudden motion that was done by the parachute, the ship, now back in Earth's skies, was slowly descending.

Ron realized what just happened. He had a relieved look on his face.

"BOO-YAH!" He shouted with his arms up.

However, the shock exhausted him and he fell back into his seat, out cold.

Seeing the ship now with a parachute, Danny turned the X-23 down. He then used his own powers to fly to the ship.

Once he got to it, he used his strength to catch the ship and fly down to the nearest ground he could find.

He saw a mountainside and carried the Speeder to a clearing at the foot of the mountain.

He didn't bother to see if anyone was there, much less if he's near civilization, as he landed.

He placed the Speeder down and quickly phased into the ship.

He saw both Kim and Ron unconscious. He panicked but checked, finding they both still had a pulse. He calmed down.

He now realized Ron was the one in the driver's seat. He knew the placement of the parachute button and came to a conclusion when he saw that Kim, in the passenger seat and her hands were to her sides, that Ron was the one who pressed the button.

Seeing this, he smiled.

"Nice Ron. I got new respect for you…"

"Mmm…"

He heard from Kim, who he saw moving her head. She was stirring awake.

"Kim?"

She opened her eyes. She blinked for a moment when she saw where she was.

"Danny?" She had heard his voice. When she looked to her left and gasped. "Ron?"

"He's okay." Danny said. "He has a pulse and I think he's the one who pushed the parachute button."

Kim blinked and looked outside.

"Where are we?"

"I didn't see…" Danny answered. "I think we're in Oregon…"

Kim got up, noticing she's still in the bulky spacesuit.

"Can you… get me out of this?"

Danny, taking the helmet off and letting the X-23 hit the floor when he took it off, nodded.

"No problem…"

He reached for her shoulders. That's when she held a hand up.

"You're not gonna phase my clothes off, are you?" She asked with a small smile.

Danny turned red.

"No! Of course not!" Danny said before his blush went away. "Now then…"

His hands went to her shoulders.

Using intangibility, he phased the spacesuit off. Kim pulled her legs out to get completely out of the suit.

"Thanks."

"No worries…" Danny said with a smile.

"You can let go now…"

"Huh?" He remembered he was still holding Kim by her shoulders and let go fast. "Uh… sorry…"

Kim smiled at this, though it was replaced with a worried look.

"I didn't finish. They've got control over that satellite now…"

Danny shared her reaction.

"Oh no…"

Disappointed but not done, Kim reached for her Kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Let's see…" Danny moved out of the way so she can get out. As she did, she held her device up. "If there's a signal, Wade should pick it up…"

Danny followed her out. He saw her behind the Speeder, still with the device in her hand and over her head.

"What now?" Danny asks.

"I'm not sure…" Kim said in a huff before putting the Kimmunicator back in her pocket. "Usually, this gets resolved in one, maybe two, days…" She gave a sigh. "This… is the toughest sitch I've been in so far…"

"I know what you mean…" Danny says. "Usually, this gets resolved faster than this and we all learn some lesson about honesty or being responsible or something like that…"

Kim let out a breath.

"What now?"

Seeing the worried look on her face, Danny decided to put on a brave face for her.

"We're not down yet…" He said. "Whatever they want to have happen hasn't happened yet. We still have a window of a chance…"

Kim smiled.

"You really think so?"

"We have to. We're heroes, after all, right?" Danny asked with a smile. "Even Ron, since he set off the parachute. Seriously, I got massive respect for that."

That made Kim's smile much warmer.

Danny blushed when he took notice and rubbed the back of his head.

He just complimented someone he secretly considers a rival for Kim's affections, and it's made Kim happy to hear it.

She then knelt forward a bit to get to eye level with him.

"You _are_ mature for your age, aren't you?"

"Not really…" Danny said as he now rubbed an arm. "I still burp out loud and think it's funny…"

Kim chuckled a little, feeling much better.

"Okay… you're mature enough…"

As Danny took a moment to process that, Kim started moving her face closer.

Realizing what's about to happen, they both close their eyes and-

The Kimmunicator goes off.

Pulling away from each other, Danny and Kim maintained composure as she pulled her device out.

"Wade?"

"Kim, where are you guys?"

"Somewhere in Oregon… meaning away from the satellite… Anything happening?"

"That's just it… Nothing has happened so far." Wade said.

"Nothing?" Kim asked.

"Whatever they need it for hasn't happened yet. We're safe… relatively speaking…"

"Can you get us a lift?" Kim asked. "Get me and Ron back to Middleton and Danny back to Amity Park?"

Danny took notice of her words.

"I'll have something in a half hour." Wade said as he began typing. "I'll get in touch soon…"

The transmission ended. That's when Kim noticed the look on Danny's face.

"Well… I do have to go home… right?"

"Y-Yeah… right…" He said somberly as he looked away.

That's when Kim cupped his chin and directed to her.

"If you want… I'm free tomorrow… for training?" She said with a smile.

Danny smiled back.

"Sure. One on one?"

"If you want…" Kim answered.

"KP? Danny?"

Ron's voice caught their attention.

They saw him stumbling out of the Specter Speeder. Relieved, Kim let Dany and hugged her best friend.

Though Ron was too disoriented from what happened to notice, Danny looked at the sight with a little heartbreak.

He steeled himself.

_They're just friends… that's it._

Kim let Ron go.

"You okay? Danny says you hit the parachute."

"Yeah…" Ron looked around. "I-" His eyes opened up. "Wait… I know where we are!"

"You do?" Kim asked.

Ron quickly perked up.

"There's a Smarty Mart in a nearby town! I know because I saw this mountain in the background picture when they opened it!"

Danny now had an amused look on his face.

"Like a kid finding a candy store…"

"Oh, that's right! This week is half of a ton of candy!" Ron went as he immediately started running in the direction of the nearest town. "Come on! Candy's on me!"

Kim had her hands on her hips as she smiled and shook her head.

"He'll be fine…" She started following him, looking briefly at Danny. "Come on. He'll probably want to buy Pop Pop Porter's Corndogs too…"

Danny looked puzzled, but shrugged as he followed.

"As long as it's not Bueno Nacho…" He said under his breath.

* * *

**Spot the reference to After Many Dates: Danny and Kim?**

**Anyway, thanks to Flower Princess11 and CMR Rosa for looking at what I got.**

**One day off from all this craziness is next... before more craziness.**

**Ron saving the day last minute is going to continue. I got a few more moments that shows he's not useless. I actually do like Ron and will show his competency a bit more.**

**Meanwhile, what's coming next in the master plan?**

**We'll see soon enough...**

**Luiz4200: He got to use it, he may use it again later.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Wait and see.**

**Leonardo: Can't say how it ends. I also have concepts for the next stories ready.**

**MeteorElDrago: Wait and see.**


	72. Chapter 72: Calm Before the Storm

_**Chapter 72: Calm Before the Storm**_

It was the Sunday after.

Ron, feeling victorious after what happened, was "chilling" in his backyard with Rufus napping on his stomach as he sat in a beach chair.

Kim, in her mission gear, approached him, blocking his sun.

"Uh, KP? You're blocking my sun…" Ron said.

"Are you gonna stay here all day?" Kim asked.

"Yup…" Ron said proudly. "Plus, no word on bad guys or monsters… so we're good."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway… I'm going to be out for a while…" Kim said.

"On a mission?" Ron asked, noticing her attire.

"Oh… no. I'm just gonna be out of town for a bit…" Kim said. "Gonna… check something out…"

Ron shrugged.

"Sure thing, Kim…"

Kim nodded as she walked off.

* * *

She was outside the Middleton Mall, standing and waiting for her ride.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar boy's voice asked.

She smiled when she turned around, seeing nobody but figured he was invisible.

"Still don't see him though…" She responded.

"Sorry, but figured I'd do this to avoid prying eyes… including Bonnie's."

"Fair enough." She said.

"Okay… I'm going to lift you up now…"

The invisible Danny Phantom picked up Kim in bridal manner, turning her invisible too.

Then they flew off.

* * *

"Lift it up!" Demanded Slashfang.

Trescorn did so, lifting the large machine that's been constructed for days by the captured villains.

"Where are we taking this?" He asked.

"To a location the blue human called "Middleton." Where the redheaded mate of that human-ghost hybrid lives…" Slashfang said.

"And what is this contraption to do?" Trescorn asked.

Slashfang rolled his eyes.

"You never listen… only hit."

In moments, Trescorn brings the large device, resembling Slim Possible's gadget but bigger, towards their portal.

"It is ready…" He said.

Seastorm, who is at the console for the portal, nodded.

"We must make sure the mammals are in agreement to aid us…" Seastorm said. "And the king has the perfect reward for those who do their best…"

* * *

While Danny was with Kim, Danielle was spending time with another redhead in Amity Park. While this isn't the same tall, red haired girl who can do anything, she's one who believes she can do anything.

Jack and Maddie have no idea where their daughter actually is, thinking she's out at the library. Jazz really wanted to spend some time with her new surrogate little sister.

So, they went to this ice cream shoppe on the other side of town, away from most people who knew Jazz. As they ate their cones, Danielle had something on her mind.

"So, how do you think Danny is doing with Kim, Jazz?" Danielle asked.

"He is probably drooling over her and she is pretending not to be flatterred..."Jazz said with an amused smirk.

Danielle giggled.

"I can totally see him trying to hard to be impressive around her."

"I know…" Jazz said. "I'm surprised a girl like her would notice him. I guess we're getting an amazing sister-in-law someday…"

Danielle's smile dropped a little before she felt a bit nervous.

"You mean… _you're_ getting an amazing sister-in-law… right?"

Jazz stopped smiling and then remembered something.

This little girl saw herself as a cousin, not a sister. And her parents did not know of her.

Jazz sighed as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Danielle… Dani." She chose to use her nickname. "Look... I... I know that things are... _hard_ now but for what its worth, me and Danny see you as our family..." Jazz said.

Danielle smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Maybe… you can live with us?" Jazz asked.

Danielle looked surprised.

"But… what about your parents?"

"We'll think of something. If you're made from my brother's DNA, that makes you the little sister part of me always wanted…" Jazz insisted. "And I'm not letting you live on the streets."

Danielle smiled warmly before she frowned in sadness.

"Until Vlad and the Faction are dealt with... I have to keep hiding..." Danielle said sadly.

Jazz sighed.

"Well think of something… okay?" Jazz said assuringly.

Danielle nodded.

"Okay…"

"So… do you want to talk about Danny and his sort-of girlfriend some more?" She asked.

Danielle smiled.

"Did you know... Danny talks in his sleep?" Danielle asked.

The other night, she snuck to the kitchen to get a snack and fazed through Danny's room and her surrogate brother was obviously having a dream.

One that made him very happy.

Jazz looked amused.

"Really? He only does that when he has a lot on his mind. Did he say anything? Wait, let me guess, it was about Kim?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

"Yeah and... I also heard him muttering another name, some girl named Annie..." Danielle said.

"Huh… weird…" Jazz said. "We don't know an Annie…"

* * *

It was a park in a town somewhere between Amity Park and Middleton. This is where they decided to have their sparing match.

Danny finds himself hitting the ground on his back. Even in ghost form, he's having a hard time since Kim doesn't need to hold back as much with him.

"Come on, Danny…" Kim said with her hands at her hips. "We came all this way to a place where we can practice in private…"

Danny got on his feet, getting up.

"Right… sure." He looked to a certain structure in the center of this community park. It was a basketball with some writing on it, the name of it. "Dude who lives here has a massive ego…" Danny said.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron bought his merch for a whole Summer… I find the guy obnoxious that he renamed his town after himself…"

"And I thought _Vlad_ was full of himself..."Danny said.

He then felt himself getting hungry.

"I told you to eat before we started." Kim said.

Danny shrugged innocently as he noticed something.

He saw a concession stand up ahead, something called Proud Snacks.

Smiling, he hid behind a tree, morphed back to human form, and stepped out.

"Wouldn't hurt to get something small before a meal, right?" He asked.

However, before Danny could even approach it, Kim pulled him back.

"Whoa there!" Kim said urgently.

"What is it? A ghost? The faction? A terakon?" Danny asked, worried.

Kim shook her head, pointing to the stand.

"You _don't_ want to eat those things. One time on a mission, Ron ate one bag of those things and he got sick..." Kim said.

Danny blinked in surprise before shrugging.

"Okay… I guess I can wait…"

Minutes later, Danny Phantom was in another sparring match. One that landed his face in the dirt with Kim standing above him.

"You're improving…" She said with a smile. "It took 3 minutes longer for me to land you on the ground."

Kim chuckled as Danny got back on his feet.

However, he quickly melted in a smile at the sight of Kim laughing.

_She's… so… beautiful…_ He thought.

He remembered a part of the dream he had the night before.

His dream of a little girl, though the dream fluctuated between red hair or black, and blue eyes or green.

He nodded and looked to Kim.

"Say, Kim?"

"Yeah…"

"I… had a dream…" He said. "That… we were more than just friends…"

Kim smiled.

"How so?" She asks.

"Well… that I came home to a little girl, a daughter…"

"A daughter?" She asks.

"Named after your _mom…" He said with a blushed and rubbing his arm with a hand._

_Kim smirked._

_"Is that so?" Kim asked._

_Danny nodded._

_He saw Kim smiling in a way that made him smile back._

_She closed her eyes and inched closer to his face._

_Danny smiled dreamily._

"Danny?"

Danny gasped.

He saw Kim wasn't trying to kiss him, but looked a bit worried for him. She had her arms crossed too.

He was daydreaming.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You just froze up there for a minute. You looked down at the ground and you were smiling. Were you thinking of something funny?" She asked.

"Oh… uh… yes?" He tried to hide what he was really thinking.

Kim raised one eyebrow.

"So… what is it?" She asked interested.

"Oh… uh… it's more of a… joke for guys…" He lied.

Kim seemed to think it.

"Okay…" She said with a nod.

Danny let out a breath in relief.

_That's good… she bought it._

"So… ready for more?" Kim asked as she readied herself.

Danny rose his arms.

"Ready…"

A few minutes later, Danny leaned into a tree, breathing a bit heavy. Kim, however, stood with her knees buckled. She wasn't as breathless as Danny, but she was sweating.

"Well… you're improving…" Kim said.

"Thanks… you should teach martial arts if teen hero for hire dries up…" Danny said.

Kim laughed.

"Sure… at least it's something." She then sent an amused smirk. "So… my payment?"

Danny looked up in a gasp.

"What?!"

Kim laughed again.

"Just kidding… I wanted to do this."

Danny let out a breath in relief.

"You scared me… and I fight ghosts."

"Sorry…" Kim said with a smile.

However, Danny smiled and soon laughed. Kim laughed along with him.

He got off the tree and walked to her.

Once they stopped laughing, they took a moment to look at each other.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes as Danny hovered off the ground and inched closer.

Without thinking, they kissed.

This surprised them and they gasped.

Danny held onto his lips and blushed hard. Kim just stared at him.

There was a moment of silence, both unsure what just happened.

"Umm…" Danny spoke up. "I didn't… I mean I-"

"I think... I think we need to talk..." Kim said, feeling a little awkward.

Danny blushed, also awkward.

"I think we should..." He said.

"Can we… do it somewhere else? Like a rooftop?" Kim asked.

Danny nodded.

* * *

They landed on the top of the tallest building in the city. It was with some kind of basketball-like structure on the top. They landed near the "hand" of the building. However, Danny took a moment to shake his head at the weird structure.

"Seriously? Does this guy really want to remind the whole planet what he's famous for?" He asked in annoyance.

"He makes Drakken look modest…" Kim said with equal disgust. "I hear he has a son, maybe I can get Bonnie and him to meet to get her off your back?"

Danny laughed.

"That'd be amazing."

"Well…" Kim said "Maybe not so much those two getting together…"

They both laughed it off.

Once that was done, both remembered why they were here and took a moment to finally look to the other.

"So..." Danny spoke up.

"So...' Kim said.

"Uh… well..." Danny stammered a bit.

"Anyway…" Kim managed to say.

They pause. They looked away from each other. Both having massive blushes on their faces that they both were as red as tomatoes right about now. They still couldn't believe what they just did earlier.

They've kissed before, and yet it never seems to get old to them.

"That happened again…" Danny said.

"Yeah..." Kim responded.

They pause again.

"So are you-" Danny spoke.

"You wouldn't ha-" Kim overlapped.

They both stopped, realizing they were speaking at the same time. They gave a quick, awkward laugh and blush a bit.

Danny was thinking of how beautiful and fun she is.

_Why can't I stop feeling this for her?_ He asked himself in his thoughts.

'So... Uh... Danny..." Kim started.

"I like you..." Danny suddenly said.

He immediately regretted saying that, covering his mouth.

_Why did I say that? Why did I say that?! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_ He thought.

"I know..." Kim said.

Danny felt a little better Kim didn't seem to reject him outright.

"Yeah…" Danny lowered his hand and felt a bit worried. "It wasn't exactly subtle…"

Kim looked over to Danny and found herself really looking at him.

She looked to someone she's come to care for greatly.

Meanwhile, Danny felt very worried about her words.

"I think...I think the ONLY reason I hesitated is our age difference...I think, if we had been the same age..." Kim paused as she thought of that situation before shaking her head.

"I mean… there's a chance it's just because I saved you from the Fright Knight…" Danny said.

"Well… I was grateful…" Kim said with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Danny said, feeling a bit down.

"I think… in some way… I _did_ kind of like you at the start." Kim said.

Danny looked up, surprised to hear.

"Really?"

Kim held her hands out.

"I mean… don't get me wrong. I don't believe in love at first sight… but… it's not like it came from nowhere…" Kim said.

"So… at the risk of sounding full of myself… what did you think of me?" Danny asked, hopeful.

"I thought you were… kinda cute…" Kim said with a smile.

Danny blushed with that same goofy smile when he heard that.

"Oh… I see…" Danny said, feeling excitement.

Kim couldn't help but find it amusing.

"I don't know why you feel surprised, Bonnie pretty much throws herself at you every chance she gets..." Kim jokes.

"Don't remind me..."Danny muttered.

While he and Bonnie sort of come to a truce, that doesnt mean he is willing to go out with her anytime soon.

"Still, surprised you don't take advantage of it…" Kim said.

Danny shrugged.

"I guess even I have standards of who I date… at least compared to before…"

Kim smiled when she heard that. That's when she got to thinking.

Kim thought long and hard about this.

For all intents and purposes, she only has two very close guy friends, Danny and Ron.

Two boys who were special to her, in different ways.

And both of them she had some conflicting feelings for.

Ron is her best friend and she known him for most of her life. He has always been there for her, whether it is school, missions or typical life stuff.

Ever since that incident with the Moodulator, things have gotten more awkward for them.

And then, there is Danny, who, despite the short time they have known each other, has become close to her.

She wasn't entirely sure how they got to this point.

Still, there was one major difference.

One of them was clearly was into her and didn't hide it. One who also has had her back some time and has shown to be a fun and heroic guy.

She thinks that perhaps Danny has earned it.

"Maybe…" Kim said.

Danny looked hopeful.

"Maybe… what?"

Kim smiled to him.

"Maybe I don't care about our age difference anymore… maybe we can give this a shot…" Kim said. "After we stop his royal majesty, that is…"

Danny just froze right there.

He had to blink just to have any reaction.

"Did… did you just say-"

"Yes." Kim said. "I'm saying maybe us being a thing is a thing."

Danny froze again, his face turned red.

Kim, seeing this, smiled.

_It's really adorable…_ She thought.

"Danny?" She asked. "You okay there, Spaceman?" She asked again, waving her hand in his face.

"Y-Yeah!" Danny said with a grin before noticing what she called him. "Wait… did you call me Spaceman?" Kim nodded. "But… we're not in space…"

She shrugged.

"I think it's a cute nickname…" She said.

Danny smiled at hearing that.

_A nickname? She's giving me a nickname?!_ He thought happily.

He knew this was something people in a relationship do, and he couldn't help but think it's a sign.

Kim shook her head with a small laugh.

"Come on, let's get something to eat…"

* * *

Later

After grabbing a bite at a place called Whiz Burger, only because neither could find a Nasty Burger or Cow N Chow in the area, Danny and Kim were now walking in a nearby park.

It was late and the sun was starting to set and Danny was still admiring the redhaired heroine who had a hold of his heart.

_She is so beautiful.._. He thought as he kept looking at her.

"How about here, Danny?" Kim asked.

"Huh?" Danny said and realized he zoned out as she was talking.

"I asked if you wanted to sit here..." Kim said as she pointed to a nice, grassy spot that had a nice view of the town.

"Oh...sure..." Danny said, embarrassed that he did that again.

Kim smiled in amusement but said nothing.

She knew he was doing it again, but found it adorable.

The two teenage heroes soon sat on the spot and could see the sun beginning to set.

It was a long pause.

"So… how's Ron?" Danny asked.

"Doing good." Kim said. "I decided he should take a day off today and he chose to just chill…" She rolled her eyes. "He'll find any excuse to just sit and do nothing…"

Danny chuckled.

"He must be in heaven right now…" He suggested.

* * *

Back in Middleton

"Ronald!" Mrs. Stoppable shouted from the kitchen. "Has the trash been taken out yet?!"

"Yes, Mom!" Ron was heard outside.

"And you finished watering the flowers?!"

"Yes!"

"Good… now head to the store for me, I'm making dinner! Something healthier than that junk food you live off of!" She said.

She heard her son whine.

"Not that cabbage stew again!" He whined.

Rufus could be heard whining too.

* * *

"How about you and your team?" Kim asked.

Danny shrugged.

"Jazz is just ecstatic to have a little sister and it looks like Danielle has taken to her fast. As for Sam and Tucker, Sam's pretty upset Rufus doesn't seem to like her. Apparently, she kept trying to pick a fight with Ron and Rufus snapped at her."

Kim looked surprised.

"Well… those two _are_ hard to keep apart…" Kim said.

* * *

Back in Amity Park

Sam, speaking with Tucker through webcam, looked annoyed.

"I just don't understand!" She shouted. "I like animals! Why doesn't he like me?!"

"I'm no animal lover…" Tucker said. "But it might be because you're rude to someone he's super best friends with?" He suggested.

Sam scowled before looking away.

"Why aren't we hanging with Danny today?" She asked, already tired of talking to just Tucker.

"He said he was busy? Maybe training since all our badguys, old and new, are still out there?"

Sam had her mind elsewhere. Not on the villains, but with Danny.

_He better not be with that cheerleader…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Kim were still admiring where they were, but for different reasons.

"Such a beautiful sunset..." Kim said, looking to the sunset.

Danny agreed but he was not looking at the sunset. He was still looking at her.

"Yeah... _beautiful..._" He said in a dreamy voice.

_This is one of my fantasies come to life…_ Danny thought, really gone now.

He was watching the sunset with his dream girl and she earlier admitted to no longer caring about their age difference anymore.

_When this is done… she is **so** going to be my girlfriend!_ He thought happily.

And then he had an idea to make it more romantic.

"How... about a flight... just you and me?" Danny said.

"A flight?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we did that...that had nothing to do with fighting bad guys... you know, just for fun..." Danny said.

Kim thought about it and nodded.

"Okay, sounds like fun..."

Danny grinned as he changed forms and soon picked the pretty redhead up.

"Thank you for choosing Air Phantom..." Danny said.

Kim playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me regret my promise…" Kim joked.

He soon took off and Kim was now experiencing what wasl a Lois Lane-Superman moment. As in, a girl being carried in the arms of a superhero as they flew in the air.

Sure, she did not need anyone's help in protecting herself but still, she couldn't deny how nice it felt.

* * *

They flew back to Middleton.

Once the sun completely set and the moon was out, Danny landed and put Kim down, though he was still in his ghost form.

He landed her atop Middleton High.

"That was fun..." Kim said

Danny smiled.

"Yeah, it was..." He said, feeling his heart fluttering.

"So… what should we tell everyone?" Kim asks.

"We can do that later. I mean, you said after we stop Thirorex, right?" Danny suggested.

Kim thought and nodded.

"Sure thing…"

They both just continued to stare at each other, both feelings their hearts beating quickly.

Danny leaned forward and so did Kim.

They got closer and closer to each other, both knowing of the other's intentions and they just continued until their lips finally met.

They were now kissing.

_Kim..._ Danny thought blissfully before they made contact.

_Danny..._ Kim thought upon the kiss before closing her eyes.

She soon wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and he did so around her waist, bringing her closer to deepen their kiss.

His ghost powers kept him hovering, his ghostly tail where his legs were wrapped around her.

_Mmm…_ She let out in a moan of delight as she tried to deepen the kiss even more and the sound made Danny want to squeeze her even more.

_Mmm..._ Danny ended up letting out, which just encouraged the redhaired girl even more.

They just held to each other longer before finally ending the kiss.

They spent a few moments longer looking into each other's eyes before Danny floated up.

"I… better go… I'll see you later. Bye, Kim…"

"Bye Danny…" Kim said.

Once Danny let go, he flew away, waving to her. She waved back with a smile.

Danny was thinking of how happy he was.

_She's so going to be my girlfriend!_ He thought.

Kim was less ecstatic and calmer. But still, she felt some joy.

_There's a good chance we might end up a thing… I'm okay with that…_ She thought.

* * *

With aid from the ghosts, the machine was place atop the space center, connected to its computer through cables.

Vlad, among the ghosts who finished the installation, groaned.

"It's done… finally…" He muttered. "I grow tired of being that beast's slave…"

Ember, lightly kicking the large device, was curious.

"Anyone curious what the heck this does?" She asks.

"I don't care…" Vlad snarled.

"Nor do I…" Skulker said. "The sooner this is done, the sooner I can hunt my prey…"

"Is that so?" Slashfang, who observed the set up asked. "Not even if the king rewards you?"

This got everyone's attention.

"What reward?" Vlad asked.

Slashfang grinned.

* * *

In his throne room, Thirorex sat and grinned maliciously.

"With the info I have given Slashfang, it will be easy to use those smaller pests…" He said to himself.

Meanwhile, someone overheard from out of his vision. Someone around the corner.

That someone is his brother, Scorex.

"This can't go on…" He muttered. "He's gotten us extinct… I'll give him one last chance… Otherwise…" He took a breath, unable to finish his sentence.

* * *

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**In the time since then, Danny has been revealed to appear in Death Battle, fighting a different dragon, Jake Long.**

**At the time this chapter is up, the episode hasn't aired yet. Waiting with anticipation.**

**And yes, that was Wizville they were in. Since the locations of their towns are never said, and I assume Amity Park must be near a beach, I'm assuming Danny lives in Northern California while Kim is probably Colorado.**

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for help.**

**Gonna keep this up until we reach chapter 75.**

**Phantom Fan 21: I've read the first 5 chapters. I like it, though personally I'd have had Danny move a little later into his time as Danny Phantom, maybe after season 2. Keep it up.**

**Jebest 4781: Thank you.**

**CMR Rosa: Dialing it down.**

**Leonardo: I will indeed include other Nick/Disney shows, not sure which yet.**

**Luiz4200: I'll probably have that brought up later.**

**qazse: Maybe... but at least he saved himself and Kim.**

**vparadox12122000: Yes, 3.**

** 16: Thank you for reading.**


	73. Chapter 73: Siege on Middleton 1

_**Chapter 73: Siege on Middleton Part 1**_

"This is why I asked you to come, Slim…"

It was Monday.

The Possible family came home, with some guests staying.

It wasn't too much trouble, but when James got a call about what was on the roof of the Space Center and got a picture of what it was, he recognized it.

He showed his big brother as soon as be brought him there.

And what both men saw, they couldn't believe.

"It looks exactly like my old project…" Slim said, in complete disbelief. "How'd them giant varmints make it so big?"

"That's not all…" James said as he directed his brother around the corner, showing him something else. "We saw these…"

"That wasn't part of the original." Slim said.

There were some kind of cables coming of the machine's side. Somehow, overnight, whoever left the machine made it go through the walls, attached to the center's satellite.

"We figure it had to be those ghosts that Danny fights…" James said. "I asked if we could remove the cables… but thanks to how deep they are in the wall, and how they're attached to areas we can't reach without breaking down the wall, we'll risk damaging the satellite. Even if we got them off, this thing weighs too much to get off without taking it apart."

Slim, meanwhile, was observing the entire machine.

"This thing is supposed to hijack any form of audio in case of emergencies… If they wanted it for something, at best we're looking at the entire state…" Slim said as he pondered.

"Well… it may have something to do with then hijacking our satellite…" James said. "We've tried blocking them out… but they've locked us out… Whatever it is this thing is going to do… no stopping now…"

* * *

In Amity Park, a trio of friends arrived to school.

Only one of them had the biggest smile on his face.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked with amused smirk.

"What happened yesterday?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"Oh… nothing massive…" He said outloud. "Yet…" He said under his breath.

All he had on his mind at the moment is Kim.

How it looks like they'd be a thing when this is all over.

How he and Kim would hold hands and possibly even kiss in public.

It just made him beaming with joy.

Even as they entered the halls of school, Danny's goofy smile didn't leave his face.

This was getting on Sam's nerves.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Aww, lighten up, Sam." Tucker said. "Whatever… or whoever… is making him happy is a good thing for him at the moment."

Sam knew who he was alluding to and it made her red with anger.

I swear… that girl… I don't care how many people she's saved… I will… be cremated if I pick a fight with her… Her thoughts went from rage to genuine realization she is no threat to Kim.

And speaking of threats…

"Hey! Fenton!"

Danny's good mood finally dropped. In a way Sam did not take pleasure in.

Somebody grabbed Danny by the collar.

"What do you want, Dash?" Danny asked.

Dash pushed Danny into the locker.

"You and your hot bodyguard have been nothing but trouble for me!" Dash said. "I'll forgive her because she's hot… but you've had this coming!"

Dash rose his fist, but then, to the shock of everyone not Danny, he immediately let go.

There was a blank expression on his face as Dash just walked to a nearby drinking fountain and, rather than stand where he could sip water, stood where the water hits the drain. Once he hit the button to release the water, the splash hit him crotch, causing it to look like he's wet himself.

This caused everyone in the halls to laugh their heads off at him.

This caught the attention of one teacher.

"Blue Covenant, Baxter! What are you doing?!"

Once Lancer shouted, Dash seemed to have snapped out of it. He blinked.

"Huh…?" Dash looked down and saw what he was doing and gasped. "What the heck?!"

He stopped and stepped back, looking down and seeing the water stain's location.

Lancer took him by the arm.

"Come on, we're taking you to the nurse to see what's wrong with you…" He said urgently. "I know Barkin was extreme… but don't lose your mind.

As Lancer took Dash, while the rest of the students left while laughing loudly, Danny walked up to the confused Sam and Tucker.

"How'd you do that?" Tucker asked.

"I didn't…" Danny said as he looked around. "Coast is clear." He said.

That's when Danielle appeared next to them, to the surprise of Sam and Tucker.

"Huh?!" They went.

"I asked Danny if it's cool I stay close in case of emergencies. Since Vlad's been MIA, he said it's cool." She explained.

"It is… but try to avoid massive ways to attract attention…" Danny said.

"Got it." Danielle said. "Now…" She turned intangible and began slowly phasing into the floor. "There's that basement of meat that needs cooking." She said with a smile and clasping her hands together.

Once she was gone, Tucker whined.

"No! I wanted all that meat!" He went.

Danny smiled and shook his head.

The idea of Danielle staying in Amity Park is something he hoped Kim and her family can help him with, along with what he and Kim will likely become soon.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim had Danny on her mind, even as class started.

She tried to focus but her thoughts kept going back to him. It helps that she's a better student and doesn't have to worry that much.

However, her agreement to be more than friends with Danny was in her mind.

She thought of how would this relationship work. His being younger wasn't an issue for her anymore, especially in the next 5-10 years. She was more concerned how people would give him attention thanks to her, since he has a secret identity.

She figured they could figure it out later.

"Homework everyone, and make it snappy..." Barkin said impatiently as everyone handed their homework over.

As always, Ron just barely finished his just in time to hand it over to the teacher and Kim, having finished it a while back, handed it without a problem, before her thoughts went to Danny, his sweetness, his strength, his heroism and all the things he has been making her feel lately.

Danny... Kim thought as she briefly engaged in a day dream about him.

She has been getting quite a few of them lately.

Daydream Sequence

Kim and Danny were walking together on a beach, holding hands as they admired the lovely sunset and how nicely it reflected against the beautiful blue ocean

"It's so beautiful..." Kim said as she felt Danny's arms around her.

"Just like you..." Danny said.

"Corny..." Kim said with amused smile.

Danny chuckled.

"You love it, admit it..."

Kim giggled.

"Of course…"

As the two looked into each other's eyes, green meeting blue, they leaned words before their lips met.

They kissed just as the sun set, making it a very, VERY romantic scene.

End of sequence.

Kim just had a dreamy look on her face as she let out a dreamy sigh as she thought about the cute ghost boy who found a place in her heart.

Meanwhile, Bonnie glared daggers at the back of Kim's head, she saw the look on her face and she knew who she is thinking about that caused such a look on her face.

The one guy that makes Bonnie have that same face in private, even if she'd never admit it to her peers.

Superhero boyfriend stealer… Bonnie thought angrily, feeling jealousy rising right now.

That's when a phone went off.

"Phones off, people!" Barkin shouted.

"Uh… Mr. Barkin?" Ron spoke up. "I think that's your phone…" He pointed to the phone on the wall.

"Oh… right…" Barkin said with some embarrassment. He went to answer it. "Hello… yes? Yeah, she and Stoppable are here… Okay." He hung up. "Possible! Your father called, says you and Stoppable are wanted at the space center!"

Kim heard this and snapped out of her daydream, putting her game face on.

Ron looked surprised.

"Weird, why didn't the Kimmunicator-"

"I promised Dad I'd keep it off during class…" Kim explained as she got out of her seat. "Dad calling must mean there's an emergency."

"I am so there!" Ron said as he got up.

Both of them left the classroom, going to get their mission gear. All the while, Bonnie still sent a glare at Kim as she found herself gripping her desk, not even caring about how it's affecting her nails.

I know what you are thinking Kim, and if you think I am going to let you steal him from me, think again! Bonnie thought in anger.

* * *

Kim held her Kimmunicator over her head, letting it scan the strange device.

The scan finished, Kim looked to the screen.

"Well, Wade?"

"Sorry Kim. From what I get, it looks like it's just a bigger version of your uncle's gadget." Wade explained from the screen. I can't find anything… else…" Wade said.

"Thanks for trying." She said as she turned it off and looked to her father and uncle. "Any idea when this was brought here?"

Her father shook his head.

Ron, who was sipping a drink from Bueno Nacho he insisted on picking up on the way, tapped his finger on the machine.

"So… what are they gonna do? Play music or something. Ooh… you think it'll play smooth jazz?"

"Ron. I don't think they're going to play smooth jazz…" Kim muttered.

"Hmm… ballroom music?" Ron asked.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well… they went through all this trouble for something…" She said with a hand at her hip. "But what?"

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, there floats a tower. In that tower is one of the most powerful entities in existence.

He is Clockwork, master of time, one of the oldest and most powerful ghosts of all time, who, while not malicious, is one no ghost dares to mess with, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Right now, he's been watching events on his monitors.

He took a breath as he saw certain events beginning to unfold.

"It's time…" He muttered.

He looked to his right and a portal opened. That portal had someone he knew coming out of it. It was an old friend of his.

Almost as old as he is.

This figure fell out before the portal shut quickly. This figure had a white rob, akin to Clockwork's purple. This figure had blue skin with a long green beard visible as he was getting up. He also wore a darker blue suit underneath with a gold belt that had a red eye symbol as a buckle. He also had gold bracelets. He had a blue and gold staff with a red eye at the tip.

"Clockwork?" He asked.

Clockwork shook his head.

"I was expecting you, Sojourn…" The time master said.

This ghost, Sojourn, lifted his head up. It revealed he had extremely blank, white eyes.

"What's happened thus far?! I need to know… if we can stop him from coming!"

Clockwork sighted.

"We may be too late…"

Sojourn's eyes widen, before he clenched his fists in anger.

"What's happened thus far?" Sojourn asks.

"Right now… a massive army is on its way…" Clockwork says.

"How long do we have until... he arrives?" Sojourn asked.

* * *

On the island, those not among the resurrected dragons were standing around, looking impatient and very much eager to leave.

"So… now that the device is left to do… whatever it will do, when do you think we may leave?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Hopefully soon." Ember said as she crossed her arms.

"And remove these ridiculous collars!" Vlad shouted, pulling his on his neck which he cannot break.

That's when the answer to their questions made itself known.

Someone flew in, someone they knew better than to challenge.

Thirorex.

"One last mission for all of you!" He shouted as landed. "This time… it will be glorious for you… Because I have a prize for you."

"We were told that before… what is it?" Vlad asked.

Grinning, Thirorex held his hand out, holding the object in question.

"Succeed… and you may wear it…"

Freakshow knew what it was, as he was there when it was restored.

"The Reality Gauntlet, right?"

Thirorex nodded.

"I knew it!" Vlad shouted. "Hand it over!" He demanded.

"Not so fast…" Thirorex stated. "Defend the machine. Those who do the best will get to wear it."

"Just to be clear." Drakken, unfamiliar with the gauntlet, asked. "Anyone who wears it can alter reality, right?"

"Yes." All of those who oppose Danny Phantom spoke up.

"Ooh… then I want it!" Drakken went.

"The one who does the best defending my machine may wear it." Thirorex said. "And be quick…"

All of the villains looked eager, though Shego seemed to have had a suspicious look on her face.

* * *

Once that was done, Thirorex flew back towards the cavern of his throne room.

Someone was at the cave entrance. It is his younger brother, Scorex.

Leaning on the entrance walls, Scorex stood up when his brother landed.

"What do you want?" Thirorex questioned angrily.

"I'm only going to ask this once… Do not wipe out the humans…" He said.

"Why are you so eager to defend a race that stole our world from us?" The king questioned again.

"We had our time… and we lost it. You know why-" A snarl from his older brother made him pause. "In any case… this world is not as we once left it…"

"That will change… Dark Plasma will help us…" Thirorex said.

It's what got us extinct. Scorex thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"I'm just saying… killing them all is a huge waste of life…" Scorex argued.

This seemed to get Thirorex to think. He scratched his chin in thought.

"Perhaps you have a point…"

Scorex, feeling a sense of relief, smiled.

"Thank you…" He said.

Thirorex walked past him, into the caverns to his throne room.

"No… thank you…" Thirorex said with an evil grin his brother didn't see.

* * *

Kim had waited for a word from Wade in the center's cafeteria, while Ron scarfed on macaroni and cheese.

"So… what do we do? Go back to school?" Ron asked with his mouthful.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we shouldn't leave that thing on the roof…" Kim says.

However, before an answer is brought up, the sound something loud caught their attention. Ron, was who leaning in his chair, sat up.

"What the heck was that?!" He asked.

Kim got up. "Let's find out…"

* * *

There was a wall near the entrance of the space center, one that was smashed down.

It was by the Fright Knight, who used his power to do the deed.

With him was Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Skulker, Ember and Vlad Plasmius.

"Why didn't ya just use your little powers?" Killigan asked.

"I'VE BEEN STUCK ON AN ISLAND ENSLAVED BY BEASTS! I NEED SOMETHING TO TAKE FRUSTRATIONS ON!" The Fright Knight snapped loudly.

Killigan flinched back at that.

"Aye…"

"Let's just go…" Vlad ordered. "We do this, the rest go in the back, with Drakken, Dementor and Shego on top… the sooner we do this, the sooner we never need to see those monsters again…" He said with an eye twitch.

Clearly, he wants out of this as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop.

Drakken and Dementor, wanting to avoid major conflict, chose to stay on the rooftop. Shego stuck around to keep an eye on her boss.

Drakken observed the machine as Dementor just sat at the corner, taking a nap.

Drakken groaned at seeing what Dementor was doing as he went back to the machine.

"Top villain my foot… still… what is this thing going to be for?"

Shego had something else in mind, taking this time to ask him.

"Doctor D, question."

"If you must, Shego…" Drakken muttered.

"Why exactly would the Lizard King give any of us a glove that could alter reality?" She questioned. "I mean, what's to stop one of us from using it on him?"

Drakken paused and pondered.

"Hmm… that's a fair point…" He said. "Still, the opportunity is too good to pass up, we'll just be careful…"

"Translation, I'll be careful and you have to make sure not to do anything stupid... again..." Shego said.

Drakken growled at that.

"Shego!" He yelled in annoyance at his "sidekick", who rolled her eyes.

This is gonna go bad, I just know it... She thought.

* * *

Kim and Ron arrived to the destroyed wall, with Kim noticing the rubble going into the building.

"Someone broke in…" She said.

Ron looked worried.

"Someone big and scaly?"

Kim held up to the Kimmunicator.

"I'm getting ecto-readings…" Kim said.

"So, a ghost?" Ron asked.

"At least 4 of them." She answered.

"Not just them, lassie!"

That Scottish accent caught their attention as they saw a golf ball flying towards them.

"DUCK!" Kim shouted.

She pushed Ron out of the way as she ran from the golf ball that exploded. The explosion pushing them away a bit as Kim saw Killigan and Monkey Fist together.

"Working for reptiles… such a downgrade…" Monkey Fist grumbled. "This will make up for it."

"Aye…" Killigan agreed.

Kim readied for battle, but then someone else came in the have fun.

Someone who got in Killigan and Monkey Fist's way.

"I will handle this…"

"Skulker?!" Kim asked. "What are you doing here?!"

Skulker aims his blaster.

"Capturing humans or tech support… I chose the former. Good news, Miss Possible, I've decided your pelt will adorn my fireplace…" He said with a grin.

"Don't I feel lucky…" Kim muttered sarcastically.

"That is just sick and wrong..." Ron said, creeped out.

"Sick and wrong!" Rufus repeated from his pocket.

Skulker growled.

He sent a blast at them, but Kim grabbed Ron and managed to dodge, avoiding it.

"Come on!" Kim shouted.

She ran, with Ron following.

"Right behind ya, KP!"

Skulker fired, but the two ran out of the room of the ruined wall, avoiding his shots.

"Your pelts will be mine!" Skulker shouted.

Killigan and Monkey Fist look annoyed by Skulker interfering.

"We had that!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"Just make sure to capture other scientists and people here, we'll need hostages to keep anyone out…" Skulker snapped.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron hid inside a small break room, Ron locking the door.

"Ron. One of them can go through walls." She reminded.

"I'm terrified, KP!" Ron went.

Kim held the Kimmunicator to her face.

"Wade… send an S.O.S."

"That bad, huh?" Wade asked. "Global Justice? Team Go?"

"Danny." She said straight.

She knew that she needed his help for this. Wade nodded and got to work.

All the while, Kim hoped he would be able to come

* * *

Meanwhile

At Casper High

Danny just got out of class and was walking with his friends to the cafeteria but his thoughts are on Kim.

Not that there is any surprise there.

I wonder how Kim is right now... Danny thought, still thinking of their last encounter.

A ping is heard from Danny's cell phone.

"A text?" He asked.

He took his phone, read it and his eyes widen and narrowed looking for his friends.

He found them and Jazz in the cafeteria.

"Guys, code red..." Danny said, getting their attention.

"Dude, what is it?" Tucker asked.

"We gotta get to Middleton!" He whispered harshly to his friends and sister.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Space Center is being attacked, by certain bad guys we know of." Danny answered. "We need to go!"

"How?" Jazz asked.

"It's only barely lunch time now…" Tucker said as he loudly ate a meatball sub sandwich, earning mild looks of disapproval from the others. He shrugged innocently. "What?" He asked innocently. "I'm a growing boy!"

As they shook their heads at Tucker, Jazz had an idea.

"Isn't Danielle still in the basement?" She asked. "Maybe she can help us somehow?"

* * *

Danny Phantom phased into the basement from the ceiling.

He saw Dani eating a leg of turkey, with a few pieces of chicken legs, pork ribs and remains of beef.

"Uh… please tell me you didn't eat all that raw…" He went.

Dani saw him and smiled.

"Nah, I took advantage of the kitchen and heated it there…" She says.

"Well… I need your help." Danny said. "We need to get to Middleton to help Kim and we need to get the school closed fast. I gotta appear as Danny Fenton while it happens so I can avoid suspicion."

"Got it!" Dani said with a thumb's up. "I can set the fire alarm!"

"Not just that, think you can find anything else to make sure we don't go back in for the rest of the day?"

"I'll think of something." Dani said.

Danny nodded and flew up, phasing through the ceiling.

After quickly eating up the turkey leg, Dani got up.

Okay… She pondered. What to do? Fire alarm first though…

She then flew through the walls and found the fire alarm in the hallway.

"Okay… here we go!"

Dani pulled the alarm, causing it to go off.

This got all of the students and the faculty to take notice and started getting up.

Team Phantom smiled that what Danielle did is working.

Dani, meanwhile, thought and had an idea.

"Maybe if an actual fire went off?" She smiled. Then it became a grin. "This is starting to be a great idea!"

* * *

In 20 minutes, the firefighters were still combating the blaze.

Casper High was partially on fire, a fire that spread to the parking lot and may covered some cars in ash.

The students looked on in shock, while the faculty are in complete breakdown over most of their cars in a mess.

As far away, Danny and those closest to him also watch. Danielle, back in human form, had a haunted look in her eyes as she watched.

Jazz knelt down and whispered.

"I think you went too far there…"

Danielle looked sheepish.

"Well, at least no one got hurt..." Danielle said, though Jazz's expression didn't change, causing her to drop her sheepish grin. "Yeah… I agree…"

"Come on…" Danny said. "We better go." He then looked to Danielle to chide her. "But for future reference, if you are going to pull a fire alarm to cause a distraction... don't overdue it..."

"Right…" She agreed.

"So, how do we get to Middleton?" Sam asked.

"We can use the Specter Speeder. Mom and Dad are practicing some new gear." Jazz said.

"You guys go, Danielle and I will go first." Danny ordered.

Everyone nodded.

Both Phantoms soon found a hiding spot, change forms and then took to the skies.

The rest took Jazz's car.

Help was on the way.

* * *

**With thanks to Flower princess11.**

**And now, part 1 of a major story part.**

**Part 2 coming soon...ish.**

**qazse: Yes indeed.**

**wiseguy2415: I actually did do a fanfiction where Danny met the Autobots. No specific versions. I am interested in doing a... well... better story than what I wrote. (Don't bother looking for it, the website I did it on went dead years ago).**

**MeteorElDrago: Let's hope they get together soon.**

**Jebest4781: Yes indeed. Kind of hilarious in hindsight that Danny Phantom is fighting dragons with Kim Possible, isn't it?**

**Luiz4200: It's Kim. She just doesn't like ANY girl around Danny.**

**Leonardo: I... don't really listen to Hartman. I don't really have much respect for him anymore for a variety of reasons, his kickstarter being one of them. I also don't like his ideas for their future or a revival (which I doubt he'd ever do since I doubt Nickelodeon would ever work with him again even if they do it), nor am I really fond of his designs. For comparison, I like Stephen Silver's version of 24 year old Danny more. It actually looks like Danny.**

**Guest: Much earlier, she set the first one free, only to learn it's a natural killing machine.**

**williamescobar608: Vas a descubir.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Shego's skeptical on the prize... for good reason.**

**Guest: Hmm... well, I have one where Danny meets the Incredibles... that I should update. Thanks but I might not be able to do that.**

**Zeckromizder: Thank you. I will add those in Kim's universe. MAYBE Miraculous and Doug since they aired on Nick and Disney.**


End file.
